His Kitten: A Sebastian Michaelis Love Story
by HisKittenTheAuthor
Summary: While in London for errands, Ciel and Sebastian meet a new friend. This new friend is one that Sebastian enjoys having around and toying with but what will happen? Side stories and lemons are included. Editing has begun! I suggest not reading until editing is finished. BTW For all of you fans... Melody may be at cosplacon in Jeff City this year.
1. Chapter 1

New Note: I am editing the story a bit so it may be confusing for first time readers. If you like the story and want to keep reading then please be patient with me. I am sorry but not only will I be fixing mistakes, I will change when and how Melody and Sebastian actually mate. Holiday specials and side stories will stay the same, including the yuri lemon.

This is one of my two first Black Butler Love stories. One of them is based entirely off of memory from the anime while this one is based off imagination and memory at first and then goes into the manga verse, thanks to my iPod touch and the Manga Reader app. Black Butler and Sebastian do NOT belong to me but Melody and her parts in the story do. I will put up a chapter of links to story pictures later on when I have done more that are story related.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMM**

His Kitten: Off to the Phantomhive Manor

A freak, that's what I was. The black cat ears on my head, semi-long furred tail and golden eyes classified me. My unkempt hair was jet black beneath the dirt and grime of London's alley ways and drug the ground because it had not been trimmed or cut since the day I was born. Because I was kept away from humans for so long, I was unable to speak in any human language; I could only make sounds that cats could. As a ten year old I had been thrown out on the streets and in the past nine years since then I had lived in the alley ways of London, stealing to survive, most of the time I only stole food or milk but I often stole things that shined or made noise as well. At this moment I was searching through a garbage can, hoping to find my next meal. Finding no trace of edible food I sat on the ground; the scruffy, too big, black dress that I had stolen a few months back rustled with my movement.

I watched many people walk by my alley but only two caught my attention; a young boy dressed mainly in blue and a man dressed in black. Though it wasn't the people who had caught my attention, it was what was in the taller man's hand; milk. My tummy growled and so without thinking very much, I began to follow the two looking for an opening to swipe a single bottle. They stopped and I saw a possible opening, I reached forward only to have the man turn to face me. My ears flattened as he watched me with his honey brown, almost crimson eyes. "My Lord, it appears as if we have acquired a shadow." The young boy turned and scrutinized my with one ocean blue eye that widened as it landed on my ears. "What is she?" He asked the tall man who stepped forward causing me to step back with a frightened mew. "It seems as if we have run into a human born." The man explained, "Human born, what's that?" The boy looked rather confused, "A very rare type of demon born to humans." The boy hummed in thought. "Bring her to the manor then."

Before I had a chance to react I was in the man's arms, I mewed pathetically. "A human born cat demoness, my how interesting." He moved one of his gloved hands to scratch my ears, despite my distrust I purred and cuddled into his hand. "Do you have a name?" I tilted my head to the side, "Mew?" The boy stopped walking and looked at me. "Can you talk?" He asked I tilted my head again and flattened my ears sadly. The boy began to walk again while muttering, "Well you need a name..." I mewed again in slight confusion as we reached a carriage; the man holding me opened the door and helped the boy in before he placed me on the soft cushions. I eyed the milk still in his hand and reached toward it.

Sebastian POV

I looked toward the Young Master, he sighed. "Just give her some." He ordered while waving his hand. I opened a bottle of milk and handed it to the young demoness. She immediately began to chug the drink. I had to admit that she was adorable. I shut the door and jumped up to drive.

Kitty POV

In less than a minute I had chugged more than half of the bottle of milk, a small stream of the liquid ran from the corner of my lip to my chin. I sighed happily and began to purr. "Alice... No... Anna... No..." Was the boy trying to think of a name for me? I had never had a name before. "Maybe I should ask you... Do you like Jessica?" I shook my head, "Annalee?" The same response, "You are hard to name..." I quit paying attention and watched things move outside of the window and began to hum a song that I often heard young children sing while they played, "Melody?" He asked that name caught my attention, I meowed happily. "Well then, your name is now Melody." He said while nodding his head I purred more and curled up into a ball on the comfy seat before I fell asleep.

Arms lifted me up again, I meowed confused and looked up to meet the honey colored eyes of the man from earlier. I caught his scent and purred I liked it so I cuddled into him. He didn't seem to mind that I was filthy from living on the streets. "Welcome home Young-" The three cheery voices stopped abruptly, "Wh-who is that?" A male asked, "Her name is Melody, she will be staying here from now on." The boy's voice answered, I meowed and cuddled closer to the man. "S-she's a cat..." A female voice mumbled. "Do not bother her too much; I don't want your incompetence rubbing off on her." The man's voice caused his chest to vibrate. "Take her to rest then clean her up." The boy ordered, "Yes, My Lord." The man began to walk, a door opened and a happy mewing reached my ears. I looked over my shoulder to see a few cats curled up on a bed. "I think you'll like it here." I was placed on the bed and immediately the cats began to crawl on me, "Mew?" The man chuckled and pet my head. "Welcome to your new home, Melody."

A ticking sound caught my attention and I listened for where it was coming from. The man's pocket! I sat up, reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny, silver pocket watch, "Mew?" I rocked my head side to side with the rhythm of the ticking. "Do you like my pocket watch?" He asked with a small smile, "Meow!" He chuckled and pet my head, "Perhaps we shall get you one at a later time." He gently pulled the watch from my hands and placed it back in his pocket. "Such an interesting kitten you are." The cats were still all over me, purring and cuddling me. "Well, it seems as if you are wide awake now... So come now Melody Lets clean you up." The man said while gesturing me to follow, I did so without hesitation as he led me to a bathroom.

The man filled the tub with steaming water before turning to me and helping me out of my dress. The skin had been covered by the cloth was almost completely clean and a smooth milky white. The man gently placed me in the warm water, dirt lifted from my skin and floated in the water. I splashed slightly and giggled when the water hit my face. "My name is Sebastian." He said, "Mya?" I hadn't realized that I didn't know the man's name until now. He began to clean my skin and hair as gently as he had done everything else. I didn't blush; I didn't even feel embarrassed because I didn't know any better. Once Sebastian thought that I was clean enough, he lifted me from the water and dried me off with a towel. "Stay right here, I will be right back." He left the room leaving me to watch the door and wait for him to return.

When he came back he had a set of clothes over his arm. "A cat demon hates to hide their tail." He mused and began to dress me. The short dress was open in the back showing shorts that allowed my tail to be free. The long-sleeves hung off of my shoulders and nearly past my fingertips. The apron on the front clasped around my neck and then was covered with a black ribbon tied into a bow. Around the waist was another ribbon, this one a navy blue that was tied into a large bow at the back. My stockings came up to just below where the dress ended (mid-thigh) and the shoes were comfortable. I twirled in the mirror and mewed in approval at my appearance. Sebastian chuckled and coaxed me over to a chair. I sat obediently and he began to brush my hair.

Snip! Huh, he's cutting it? Not that I mind, I would trip on it all the time otherwise. Soon my hair only reached my waist. Soon I had bangs across my forehead and longer fringe framing my face. Sebastian stood in front of me for a better look. "That's better, follow me please." He said holding one of his hands out to me. I grabbed the hand that he had offered me, my black fingernails stood out against the white fabric. Sebastian helped me stand and began to lead me down many hallways. He stopped at a large wooden door and knocked. "Come in." The voice belonged to the boy. Sebastian opened the door and led me inside. "Young Master." He bowed with one hand over his heart as he spoke. The boy's eye looked to me. "You did a good job with her. Melody," My wandering eyes locked with his when he spoke. "You are going to follow Sebastian around until you are familiar with the duties." He told me with a stern voice. My head tilted to the side and I mewed slightly before reaching into Sebastian's pocket and pulling out his watch 'This Sebastian's,' I thought, 'He said name.'

I held the watch out to the boy, "Meow?" A sweat drop appeared on his head when I mewed, "It appears that she didn't quite understand you, Young Master." Sebastian chimed in; this 'Young Master' waved his hand. "Just take care of her." Sebastian bowed after receiving the order. I looked closely at his action and then mimicked it. He arched an eyebrow at me then pet my head and led me out of the room. I followed him closely and watched every move he made. BOOM! I jumped and clung to Sebastian in fear, he sighed. "I suppose you should meet the others now." He muttered and gently separated himself from me and led me to a new area.

I stopped and covered my nose at the smell of smoke and gasoline. "You have a sensitive nose, don't you?" Sebastian asked, I mewed and he took a handkerchief out of his pocket, moved my hands and covered my nose with the cloth. He gently pushed me into the room that the smell came from; black soot covered everything and nearly hid a male that had poufy hair. "'Ey Sebastian..." He chuckled nervously and his blue eyes landed on me. "Wow, is 'at the same girl from earlier?" He asked as he leaned close to my face. My tail swished slightly in annoyance, "She is indeed. Melody is going to be staying here at the Phantomhive manor from now on." Sebastian explained while his handkerchief still covered my nose. The man stuck his hand out causing me to let out a low hiss that was muffled. "Anyway... I'm Bard the chef, I cook around here!" He stated proudly, 'Cook... His "cook" no smell good...'

When I said nothing Bard blinked. "'Ey, you gonna' say anything?" He asked giving me a strange look. "Bard, Melody is unable to speak in human tongue." There was obvious annoyance in Sebastian's voice now. The chef's face blanked, "Now that introductions are over, get to cleaning up this mess." Sebastian ordered, his tone scared me a bit but Bard immediately began to clean, "Mew?" Once again, the white cloth muffled my voice. "Ah yes, I must get back to work. Come along Melody." Sebastian smiled down at me. I didn't have much of a choice since his handkerchief was over my face. Once we were away from what I guessed was the kitchen, Sebastian pulled the cloth away. "Hopefully you are more useful than these incompetent humans." He muttered and turned to look at me and his eyes softened from a glare, "But thanks to you, I am not as irate as I was before." Sebastian sighed and his gloved hand pet my head as he pulled out his pocket watch. I watched the silver object closely not noticing that my ears twitched with each tick that the watch made.

The silver trinket was dangled before my eyes. I swatted at it then grabbed it with a purr. "So adorable..." Sebastian mumbled before allowing me to keep a hold on his watch while he continued to lead me around. "For a cat demoness, you are very cooperative." He mused, I didn't pay much attention to what he said but I meowed anyway. Sebastian chuckled but stopped abruptly causing me to run into his back, "Mew?" He was looking at the stair railing, the wood was polished black. A red-headed female was rubbing the black substance on it. Sebastian sighed and walked up to her. "Meyleene," The female jumped and blushed. "M-Mr. Sebastian, is there something you need?" "What are you doing?" The female blinked, "I was polishing the rails, yes I was!" She said proudly, I tilted my head and mewed in confusion. 'Rest rail no same color?' I thought, "Oh goodness, she cleans up quite well, yes she does!" The female gushed with a very small blush, I slipped behind Sebastian. "Indeed she does. Meyleene meet Melody, the newest member of the Phantomhive manor." He explained while gesturing to me. The female, now known as Meyleene, nodded at me. "Oh and you should clean the shoe polish off of the rails before it stains."

"Eh?!" Meyleene began to freak out and Sebastian once more led me away. "Two out of four idiots..." He sighed, I sensed that he was a bit stressed and tilted my head to the side, 'Sebastian no happy?' I tugged on his sleeve. "Something wrong, Melody?" I rubbed my head against his arm and purred. He sighed happily and scratched my ears. "Such a clever kitten you are." I was not sure why but I found myself being very fond of this man. A twig snapped outside and my ear turned in that direction, my head tilted to the side. "I heard it too, Kitten..." He paused for a moment and then sighed again. "Are ready to meet another moron?" He asked, "Meow?" "Never mind, come along."

I allowed Sebastian to lead me again, this time he led me to a garden. The smell of flowers filled my nose, so many different kinds that gave off so many different scents. It put me in a sensory overload and I shook lightly. "Mr. Sebastiaaaan!" A higher pitched male voice wailed, too loud for me to like. "What is it now, Finnie?" Sebastian asked, obviously annoyed. The other male was sobbing and bawling, splintered wood was embedded in his hair. "I accidentally broke a tree!" I flinched at the volume of his voice and slid behind Sebastian, hoping that this "Finnie" male wouldn't notice me. "Relax; it will be taken care of." The taller, obviously more dominant of the two males, pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke. I was still a submissive kitten so I flinched back. I was not near old enough to challenge a dominant being and was obviously not strong enough. 'No challenge Sebastian.'

The submissive male looked up with a surprised and grateful sparkle in his teal eyes, was Sebastian normally so lenient? As he looked up his eyes reflected me in them. "Wow! She's pretty Sebastian!" The volume of his voice rose again as he spoke causing my ears to go back. "Finnian, please lower your voice. Melody's ears are very sensitive and loud noises may startle her." Sebastian explained to the younger male who blinked and blushed. "S-sorry, I'm Finnian but you can call me Finnie, nice to meet you." I blinked and gave no other response. "Not a talker are you?" Again I gave no response. "Move the dead trees, twigs and logs to the fire pit please. Only the dead ones." He said with a very stern voice. The yellow-haired male nodded and ran off, Sebastian turned to me. "Three down, one to go." He said as he held up his fingers for each number. I meowed in response and he handed his pocket watch to me once again, "Such a good kitten."

Sebastian POV

I watched as she moved my watch so that the silver surface reflected the light of the sun. This little demoness was indeed just a kitten, still too young to be able to comprehend certain things. With her around things would seem much more simple to me, at least until she became old enough to challenge me for dominance. Even when that happened it would still be easy for I had a good couple thousand years on her, "Ho ho ho!" Melody jumped in surprise at hearing the senior steward, Mr. Tanaka. "Ah perfect timing. Mr. Tanaka this is Melody, Melody Mr. Tanaka." I introduced the two to each other. The cat demoness blinked then went back to my watch.

Melody POV

'House full of strange...'

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMM**

Alright, first chapter edit is done! The story line is pretty much going to be the same but like I said, they will be mating later than I actually have them… I'm sorry if this confuses everyone and don't blame any of the reviewers. I was planning on changing the story a little bit anyway but I was just given a little push.

Thank you again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

His Kitten: Observing and Learning

Second chapter edited! Luckily for me I saved all of the chapters after I typed them so it is easy to edit them. I never realized how many mistakes were in the first chapter… I must have typed it on word pad instead of Microsoft Word and so it didn't tell me when I spelled things wrong or made grammatical errors.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS**

Melody POV

This was all so confusing since I had tried to avoid humans ever since I was dumped on the streets. I yawned and rubbed my eyes with my free hand. "Now that introductions are over, we must report to the Young Master." Sebastian spoke, not that I was really paying attention. The chain of the watch tugged against my grip and I followed it wearily. Once more we were in the room with the young boy, I rubbed my eyes again. My feet left the ground and before I knew what was going on, I was placed on a comfy couch and the chain from Sebastian's watch slacked. I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes. "How is she with the others?" The boy asked I opened my eyes slightly to see the two looking at me. "She is a little introverted but that is to be expected; not only from her kind but being that she has been living in an alley way." This time it was Sebastian that spoke. My head tilted to the side in my normal show of confusion as Sebastian bowed to the boy. Just earlier he had asserted his dominance in the household and yet now he was being submissive to the youngest male.

The boy sighed, "She is your responsibility now Sebastian..." He waved his hand to dismiss the older male after he spoke. "Maybe now you'll stop bugging me for a cat..." Was the last thing that he said even if it was just being muttered. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said it the same way as he had earlier when he bowed to the boy. Once more I was lifted, I meowed in annoyance at being disturbed but Sebastian just chuckled. He took me back to the first room from when they brought me here. The napping cats awoke momentarily to greet us before going back to sleep, something I very much wanted to do. As if he read my mind, Sebastian laid me down beside the feline trio. "You may rest now, Melody." He said as he scratched my ears causing me to purr sleepily. "How much longer will you be a kitten I wonder...?" He spoke mainly to himself.

Sebastian POV

I twirled a lock of the demoness' onyx colored hair as her large, sunset orange eyes slowly closed. Her full, long eyelashes that accented her eyes beautifully brushed her cheeks when her eyes were closed. Her long-furred tail swished across the bed gently. "Ah, you are a true beauty." I sighed out. What can I say, she's a demoness and even demons can get caught up in their beauty. I gently ran my fingers through the midnight black fur on her tail. "So soft..." Her ears twitched charmingly at the sound of my voice. The thought of looking for a mate briefly crossed my mind but I pushed it away. "Perhaps, even if just for now, the company of a demoness in a friendly relationship or as a toy will be enough." Melody was exhibiting the traits of a neko. Nekos love to nap and sleep. Even in my long life I had rarely met an unmated demoness, or even one of such a rare kind, it would be a shame to let this chance get away from me.

Young Master is calling for me... I best tend to him before he becomes angry.

Melody POV

'Food... Smell food.' I sat up in the bed disturbing the three other occupants. They meowed in protest but settled back down shortly. The door was shut but I could still smell the food from down the hall. My tummy growled so I walked over to the wooden barrier, my head tilted as I tried to figure out this new puzzle. I pushed and pulled but nothing happened... With a frustrated mew I plopped down on the floor with a pout. Truth is, I had never managed to figure out how to work doors, and I never thought it would be important to learn. I continued to stare...err GLARE at the door as if my brain would be able to open it. Footsteps coming my way interrupted my very important endeavor causing my pointed ears to perk up. The steps halted in front of the door and the latch clicked open. When the door swung open, Sebastian was on the other side; he blinked at me, "Mrow!" "I was just coming to get you," He knelt down in front of me and pet my head. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, "Mew." He helped me stand up and handed me his watch.

Sebastian POV

I found that Melody was easily led around when she had a hold of something that held her attention. My pocket watch seemed to do the trick, she seems to enjoy the ticking sound and when there was a gentle tug on the chain she would eagerly follow in that direction. I lead her to the kitchen; it was time to see how much she knew about eating like a human.

I coaxed her into a chair before I place a plate of fish in front of her. In all of my experience with cats, I had found that most were rather fond of fish. Melody looked between the plate of fish and the silver before tilting her head to the side and mewing quietly. 'Hm... She seems to use the tilt of her head to convey that she is confused.' She reached forward to grab the fish, fully prepared to eat it bare-handed. I gently smacked the back of her hand to show she was wrong, "Ah-ah-ah. Use the silver Melody." Her head tilted the opposite way she had it before and she meowed again. 'So adorable...' I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Have you ever used silver?" She shook her head side-to-side. 'At least she can express her lack of knowledge...' I sighed and stepped behind her. "Then I'll help you."

I picked up the fork and knife and placed them in her hands the proper way before moving her hands to show her how to cut and picked up the piece of meat on the fork before holding it to her lips. She took the offered bite, a blush appeared on her face and she began to purr. She put her hands to her face and cupped her cheeks. "Do you like it?" I asked she nodded vigorously. 'She's able to communicate acceptance...' "I made it just for you," I gave her my famous smile, "So I'm glad you like it." Her attention diverted from me to the silverware she had dropped seconds ago, she seemed unaffected by the smile that caused many women to swoon over me. "To interact with humans, you must learn to eat as one." I partially explained my reasoning for treating her this way, her eyes snapped back to me and I placed the items back in her hands the correct way.

In what seemed to be no time at all she was using them on her own without any help from me. She was still a bit sloppy, but it was much better than the first time she attempted on her own, "Very good." I praised and scratched her ears; she purred and smiled up at me, "Mrow!" 'So charming...' The fish was gone now so I took the plate and placed it in the sink. "Now the," I began while pushing the tray with the Young Master's snack to him, "I must bring the Young Master his afternoon tea and snack." Melody stood from the chair and pranced to my side, "Mew!" I smiled and continued on with the kitten on my heels. The bell on her ribbon chimed softly with each step she took.

Melody POV

I continued to follow Sebastian as he headed toward the same room from earlier, the one that the boy sat in. On the way I caught sight of the female, Meyleene, carrying boxes with strange markings on them. Her eyes landed on Sebastian and she blushed, loosing focus on what she had been doing and tripping on a slightly raised portion of the carpet. I acted on instinct and caught each of the four boxes; one in each hand, one on my head and one on the tip of my tail. Meyleene's face landed in the middle of my chest, she pulled away and looked up at me, "GAH! I'm so sorry!" She cried while her nose began to bleed and I almost tilted my head to the side but I remembered the box on my head, did I hurt her?

"Wonderful catch Melody." Sebastian praised, bringing me from my thoughts, being praised by the dominant male in the area made me happy. Sebastian took the boxes from me and placed them safely on a small, nearby table. "You should not run in the manor, Meyleene. Honestly you are..." He trailed off as my ears wiggled, he cleared his throat and went back to the cart, and I was immediately by his side. We walked away leaving the confused female to herself. Sebastian rapped on the large wooden door with his knuckles as he had done the last time and like the last time, the boy called for him to come in. I pranced in after him and meowed toward the adorable young boy. His cobalt blue eye watched me carefully, "Anything interesting?" He asked causing Sebastian's eyes turned to me as I began exploring. "She's a fast learner; she can now use forks and knives." He paused and smiled a bit. "She also has amazing reflexes and saved a set of china just moments ago." While they were speaking I was in a chair, well my feet and knees were, and looking beneath it.

After deciding that beneath the chair was of no interest to me I summersaulted out of the chair and onto the floor. "Well, she is rather entertaining... Train her to be a maid will you?" The young boy asked, even if it sounded more like an order of sorts. Sebastian bowed shortly before I pounced on the tails of his jacket. He quirked an eyebrow at me as I continued to swat at the fabric, my tail swished through the air in amusement. I was lifted from the ground and placed on my feet. "The floor is no place for a lady, maid or not." Sebastian scolded, my ears flattened in submission. He raised his hand and I flinched back in fear. "Is she afraid of you?" The boy asked, "It may seem that way, but no My Lord. By the way she is acting she sees me as a dominating figure and knows she is too young and weak to challenge me." I felt Sebastian's silk gloves on my ears as he spoke and purred. "Cats aren't pack animals though...?" Wow, the younger one really sounded confused. "Some species are and that includes cat demons." Sebastian explained I meowed happily at the alpha.

"I will return for your dishes in a while, Young Master." Sebastian said while he bowed at the waist with his hand over his heart again; I mimicked and followed him out of the room. "It seems as if I need to teach you to curtsy..." He smiled at me as I continued to follow him around the house...err... Manor... Each time he stopped, I stopped, "Once more, you are very cooperative."

Sebastian POV

Melody's head tilted to the right, straightened and then to the left as she analyzed my words. Her response was a meow and a cuddle into the middle of my chest, maybe a little lower she was awfully small. Her tail brushed against my legs as she swung it carelessly, I sighed. "Either way, your company is very enjoyable." I told her as I stroked her shiny, dark hair eliciting purrs from my new pet. Despite the incidents from earlier, today was rather nice.

After a moment I continued to the library and began dusting. I often cast glances to Melody to make sure that she was behaving. Any time that I would dust near her, she would sneeze with a cute squeak and a shake of her head to clear it away. She looked a bit bored and I would have given her a book had I been positive that she would not destroy it. She huffed angrily after a few minutes and gained my attention again. Melody did not look happy; her eyes were narrowed into a glare, her tail flicked back and forth and her ears flattened. "Is something wrong?" I asked her, her left ear turned to me then went back to its previous position. I followed her gaze to the window where a pure white dove stood. The bird would strut to one side, stop, and stare at Melody before turning in the other direction repeating the process. The infuriating pest was no doubt teasing my pet. A low, animalistic growl erupted from her throat and her eyes flashed to the cat-like violet of a demon. I smirked and flicked my finger, thus opening the window. In less than a second Melody had demolished the nuisance of a bird and dropped it to the ground below. She looked down at her fingers coated with the sticky blood of her prey and a devilish smirk made its-self present on her face. Her nails appeared as claws as she pulled them to her lips and began to lick the coppery substance from them. This look suited her rather well, if I might say, she appeared to be the demoness that she truly was.

The violet glaze over her eyes disappeared the second the blood was gone. She looked at me and licked her lips, "Very good, Little Kitten." I praised her eyes lit up and her tail swished gleefully. 'It appears that she very much enjoys praise...' I closed the window and gave her another pat on the head before getting back to work. She took her place in the chair once again. I could feel her eyes on me. I chuckled, walked over to her and brushed the feather duster over her nose. She sneezed another adorable sneeze and her ears flicked slightly at the same time. "You are charmingly adorable, Melody." I told her wanting to know if she could understand it as a compliment. She closed her eyes in a pleased smile and began to purr. I sighed, 'If only humans made such comforting sounds, perhaps then I would like them more.' I thought with a small smirk.

Melody POV

'Sebastian so kind!' I leaned forward and rubbed my head against his jaw as I had seen many pet cats do to their masters. When I pulled back he seemed shocked, "How affectionate." He mumbled and pet my head, causing me to purr more if that was possible. When Sebastian stood straight he smiled at me, "Now to the game room." He left the room and stood just outside of the door frame waiting for me. I jumped to my feet and skipped to his side. Sebastian is so kind, I had never been praised before and it drew me to him. I wanted more praise, as long as it was from him.

In the next room there was a large table with several holes on the top. The green color of the cloth on top gained my curiosity. I touched it and pulled my hand away at the odd feeling. I didn't like it. Sebastian chuckled and began to clean as I explored the large room. When I found absolutely nothing of interest I settled to sitting in a plush chair. I could see Sebastian's eyes move to me every now-and-again as he cleaned. In no time at all the room was sparkling, I meowed. "Hm... I suppose we should collect the Young Master's dishes." He spoke as he began to pet me again. I nodded with a light mew and followed him once more. In the Young Master's room; I pranced to the window, I placed my palms on the glass followed by my forehead. Finnie was pulling weeds in the garden below; I meowed to him knowing that he couldn't hear me. My ears picked up on Sebastian and Young Master's conversation easily. "Does she cause any trouble?" The boy asked I could feel both pairs of eyes on me, "Not at all. I have to say that she is very good at disposing of pests."

Though I didn't fully understand what Sebastian had said, I knew that it was praise, "Mew!" I flicked my tail and walked over to his side, "Pests?" The Young Master looked to me, "She took care of a very annoying pest only a moment ago." He rested his hand on my head between my ears as he spoke. Sebastian's touch and praise made me so happy, "Meow! Se-se..." I made an attempt to speak, Young Master's eye widened. "My my, already so taken with me." Sebastian chuckled, "What does that mean?" The boy asked. (I made this next part completely up.) "It means that she is acknowledging me as her master." He paused his explanation and put a hand to his chin. "As to why so soon, I'm not so sure... It is typically extremely difficult to gain a cat demon's trust and even more so to get them to claim you as their master." Sebastian finished.

I meowed again and sighed. "Though the reason could be that she is still so young, still basically a kitten." Sebastian went on with an explanation for the explanation. My ears were stroked once again. Sebastian never once removed that hand from my head, "Se-se!" The blue-haired boy shook his head a bit. "If she pronounces my name correctly I will have more control over her than I do now. If afterward she calls me "Master," I will have complete control over her and she will obey any command that I give her." The young boy smirked at what he had been told. "Then get her to call you her master." Sebastian bowed prompting me to mimic again, before picking up the dishes that he had brought in earlier. I followed him out with my tail swishing, "Se-se!" He shook his head and smiled down at me, "Kitten."

I continued to follow Sebastian around for the rest of the day. By the time supper was over, I was ready to curl up on the floor to sleep but thought better of it. "Allow me to put Melody to bed. I shall be back in a moment." Sebastian said and lifted me into his arms as he had earlier today. I mewed what part of his name that I had mastered quietly, "Se-se..." "D-did she just talk?!" The older blond male, Bard, almost screamed. "Yes she did. This seems to be her first attempt at pronouncing my name." Sebastian explained this was the first time I had spoken in front of the other servants. They crowded around him and me. "She has such a pretty voice, yes she does!" Meyleene praised, my face got warm, but why? It had never felt like this before, "Mew?" "And she looks so adorable in Mr. Sebastian's arms." Finnie chimed and attempted to pet my head which earned him a swat of my hand. "YOW! She scratched me!" He yelped as my claws gently grazed his flesh, he put the light scratch into his mouth. "Perhaps do not be so touchy, she seems a bit untrusting." Sebastian recommended, I huffed through my nose and yawned.

"I must put her to bed now, excuse me." Sebastian excused himself before he turned and carried me back to the room with the cats. I immediately curled up on the bed. "Now now, stand up please." I gave a displeased meow at his order but obeyed. Sebastian began to undo my dress and before I knew it, a light nightgown covered my body. "This is what you shall wear to bed." He informed me as I lost attention due to the affectionate felines rubbing against my ankle. "Se-se..." The male chuckled again and let me lie down on the bed. "This is my room but I figured that you might enjoy the companionship of other cats." I yawned again and smiled as my new feline friends curled up around me.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS**

Thank you to Felicitygirlie for being the first to give me an opinion on my story!

New Note: Second chapter edit done! I really should pay more attention when typing something the first time… How could I make such simple mistakes? Really this isn't very different from the original version at all but eventually it will get to where it changes. Please don't leave me!


	3. Chapter 3

His Kitten: Her First Guest

New Note: Just like last time this is the edit! I've put paragraphs in those chapters without them and changing those grammatical spelling errors that I have. Really nothing will change until around the Jack the Ripper arc. Am I doing alright with editing?

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Melody POV

"Wake up Melody." I felt fingers running through the fur on my tail. "Kitten, it is time for the day to begin." He said to wake me up I slowly fluttered my eyes open to meet Sebastian's brown ones. "Mew, Se-se..." He smiled and scratched my ears gently. "Now up, we have a guest today." He ordered me and stood from the bed and I stretched. my tail in the air, hands in front of my head and back arched. The cats around me stood and stretched in the same way. When I stood, Sebastian began to dress me in a set of clothes that matched the ones he had me wear yesterday. "Come, sit here." I did as told but moved very slowly, still being half-asleep. A soft tingling ran through my scalp as he brushed my hair with a soft, bristled brush. "There," He said as he placed the brush down on the vanity in front of us, "In place and beautiful."

"Meow, Se-se!" His finger poked my nose causing me to shake my head. "Sebastian. Se-ba-sti-an." He spoke slowly; anyone who could hear but not see would think he was trying to teach an infant to say his name. I tilted my head and thought for a second. "Se... Se-ba..." He pat my head when he noticed that I was stumbling more over the other sounds. "I suppose that will do for now." I followed him to the dining room where food was laid out on the table. "Mew?" The Young Master didn't as much as glance at the two of us as we made our way into the kitchen. "Here we go_-_!" Sebastian pretty much sang as he placed a plate of food and some silver were placed in front of me. Remembering yesterday, I looked up at Sebastian who was watching me expectantly, before picking up the silver. I used it to cut the food and eat as he had taught me. "Ah, I nearly forgot." He sounded surprised I glanced up at him and watched as he pulled a navy blue ribbon from his pocket, he knelt beside me and proceeded to tie the ribbon into a bow around my tail. "There, this makes you even more charming." He cooed and pet my head again and looked around the kitchen. "Now where are those three? Stay here and finish eating, Melody." He ordered so I mewed in compliance and watched as he left the room before continuing to eat.

It was at that moment that I discovered an open bottle of milk beside my plate. Was that for me? I hesitantly picked it up and looked around, seeing if anyone was going to stop me, before beginning to gulp it down. My ears pricked as I picked up hurried footsteps coming toward the doorway, they were not Sebastian's, "Mew?" The door flew open and slammed shut as Bard leaned against it panting, "Meow?" He jumped and snapped his gaze to me, "Ah, it's just you... Almost forgot you were here." He sighed out I tilted my head and took another drink of milk. "Bet Sebastian would probably kill me if he saw me talking to you." My ears twitched at the name, "Se-ba." Bard blinked and scratched his head. "So you're calling him that now ey?" He stepped closer and bent down so that he was at eye level with me. "You're actually pretty cute, I would pet you but after you swatted at Finnie I'd rather not." He said as he held his hands up almost in defense I meowed at him and took yet another drink of milk, my breakfast was gone by now.

My ears picked up more footsteps, recognizable ones, and I pointed at the door, "Se-ba." "Eh? But 'e's not in 'ere. Must be sumthin' wrong wit' your ears..." Bard pointed at his ears as he spoke. At that moment the doors opened to show Sebastian, "Se-ba_-_!" Bard blinked in surprise before standing up straight. "Well what do you know, she was right." He chuckled, "Are you finished eating, Melody?" He asked with his attention on me as Bard began cleaning a random area. I nodded excitedly, "Then follow me." He ordered while gesturing out the door I followed after him without hesitation as he left the kitchen and went to the room that Young Master sat in yesterday. Once inside I began exploring once again and not paying attention to Sebastian and Young Master's conversation. "Is that the man that I have in charge of toy production at my factory in India?" My eyes flicked to the fireplace that now held flickering flames, "Yes." "What are you going to do with her?" I knelt in front of the fire as I watched it move.

Sebastian POV

I took a quick glance at Melody who was moving closer to the fire before looking back to Master. "Either allow her to help as she can or shut her in a room so that she is not discovered." My master's eye narrowed in slight suspicion at what I said, "Couldn't she easily get out?" He asked I smirked a bit recalling when I found her sitting on the floor in my room yesterday after she had awoken. She had been glaring at the door before I walked through it. "It appears that she is unable to open doors." I explained. The boy was about to speak again when a loud yelp cut him off, he jumped out of his chair with his hands on his desk, "What happened?!" He nearly screeched. I looked to find Melody holding her right wrist close to her body as she tried to hastily get away from the fireplace. I had a good idea of what happened but still needed to confirm it. I knelt beside her and rubbed her back attempting to calm her and coax her into letting me see her wrist.

When I moved to grab it she hissed and took a swipe at me, she was afraid and kept whimpering as she tried to get away. "Shh, let me see Kitten." I cooed softly, recalling that being calm and gentle is the best way to deal with a cat demon and get them to trust you. Her ears flattened slightly but her claws retracted, "Now, clam down." I spoke quietly to her and tried to calm her. I stroked her ears with one hand to distract her while I pulled her wrist away with the other. Her entire hand was bright red and beginning to blister. "Well, what happened, what did she do?" Young Master asked. "It appears that she tried to play with fire." Young Master relaxed slightly, Melody hissed as I tenderly prodded the very edge of her burn. "Shh, I'm just checking."

"Se-ba..." She whimpered again and tears began to fall from her frightened eyes. "Take care of her." Young Master ordered, I nodded and carried Melody back to my room. "Curiosity killed the cat, my dear Kitten." I told her with a quiet voice. Her ears flattened even more as she thought that she was in trouble, it was quite adorable. I placed her on the bed and got the first aid kit. She may be a demoness but at the moment, most of the energy that would have been used to heal her was being used to develop the powers that she would have once she was fully mature. I pulled her into my lap and began to rub some burn cream in her hand. She hissed and wriggled trying to get out of my grip. After I finished applying the cream I began to wrap her hand. Even to a sadistic demon like myself, her cries and whimpers and were heartbreaking. I held her small hand for a moment. "Now, my dear, you know that when you play with fire, you get burned." I told her of the old proverb she sniffled and I pet her head. "You are not in trouble, you did not know."

Melody POV

I will never touch fire again! Sebastian's petting calmed me down little-by-little. "We must return to the Young Master now, for his decision." He lifted and carried me back and this time, I stayed away from the fire. "Now then, about her... I want her to see you work but you will have to cover her ears and tail." Sebastian nodded and sighed slightly, "I'll warn you that she'll get rather upset with that after a while." I meowed pathetically at Sebastian. I felt a little left out, "Se-ba." He looked down at me and I pulled myself up by his shoulder and licked his cheek in apology and thanks. He reached down and pet my head. "Now now, no need for that. I will always take care of my little kitten." I cuddled into him and purred. "Let's change you first." I nodded and followed behind Sebastian happily, "Se-ba-!"

Once more we were in his room, only this time he was dressing me in the same outfit that Meyleene wore. He put a bonnet over my head to cover my ears. "There, that should keep your ears hidden." Sebastian said as he finished adjusting it. I pouted unhappy with this change and turned around trying to see my tail beneath my dress, it brushed the underside. Sebastian put his hands on my shoulders to stop me and so that I would look at him. "I'm afraid you must learn to cope with this, the Young Master wishes for you to appear human in front of his guest." He sighed I whimpered up at him and flattened my ears (Puss in Boots look.) He sighed again and got to be eye level with me. "Now don't look at me like that. No meowing or purring, simply follow me and watch how I work." He tapped my nose affectionately. "As a Phantomhive servant, the performance I give is expected from you." I huffed angrily and he sighed. "I am as upset as you are. You look far less charming this way." He stepped back and took a look at me. "Something is missing..."

Sebastian POV

Melody's large, innocent eyes watched my every move as I circled her trying to determine what was missing. I pulled the ribbon that had been on her tail from her hands and used it to tie a low ponytail into her hair. I sighed, "That's a bit better but I do love seeing your adorable ears and tail." She blinked and stepped closer to me and gently pulled on my jacket to encourage me to lean down to her. Once I was eye level with her she rubbed her nose against mine for a very short second, "Se-ba." I placed a hand on her bonnet covered head. "Let's try this again, you have the first two syllables down, you can surely get the last two, Se-ba-sti-an." I said and watched her muddle over the sounds in her mind, trying to figure out how to piece it together, "Se-ba-sti-an." I repeated, she watched my lips move with the sounds. "Se-ba-sti... Sebasti...?" Melody looked up at me for approval. "Come on now, you can get the last part. Sebastian." "Se-Sebasti... Sebastia... Sebastian...?" Again her eyes met mine; I ran my finger down her nose. "Very good, you have it right." Her eyes lit up with pride at the praise, "Sebastian! Sebastian!" I chuckled, "Shh, not so loud, Melody." I scolded lightly.

I began my work with her on my heels. She watched as I trimmed Young Master's favorite white roses and eventually joined in. She used her claws in place of sheers and did amazingly well for her first time. I went to polishing the silver, she watched with careful eyes. 'She did well with the roses... Perhaps I should give her a chance with the silver...' I handed her a fork and a cloth, her eyes shifted to me before she began to polish the article in her hands, perfectly I might add. I smiled and rubbed her cheek with the back of my hand, she purred a bit. "Sebastian!" 'Now for dinner...'

I had Melody sit on a stool and watch. She was a quick learner bit nowhere near ready to deal with food. Her nose twitched charmingly every now-and-again as I prepared the food, but not once did she attempt to steal any. As a reward for such good behavior, I went to the icebox and pulled out a bottle of milk. At the sight of the beverage she smiled. "Sebastian!" She took the bottle in her small hands eagerly and began to chug it, a thin stream escaped the corners of her lips before she pulled it away and sighed happily. I pulled my handkerchief from my pocket and wiped the milk from her face. "Not so fast, you will make a mess that way." I went back to the food and not a moment later, the bell for the study rang. "Still so much to do and he calls me now... Come along Melody." I called for her; she nodded and followed me happily.

Melody POV

I pranced along behind Sebastian; my wounded hand, covered ears and covered tail completely forgotten. "Sebastian!" He opened the doors, "Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian asked. "I'm hungry. Make me something sweet like a parfait." The boy's back was to us as her looked out the same window I had yesterday. "Sweets now will ruin your appetite so I cannot." Young Master huffed, "Fine then..." He turned to face us and scrutinized my appearance. "She looks better in the other outfit, but this will work." He said before he shooed us off and I followed Sebastian as he headed to work again, only to find everything completely destroyed. "How exactly did this happen?" He asked as he pointed to each thing, my ears were flat and my tail flicked beneath my dress. 'Sebastian work hard... Now no good...' "I thought that things would go faster if I used extra strength weed killer." Finnie explained the barren garden. "I thought I'd get the good china out for the guest, yes I did." Meyleene explained the broken glass everywhere. "'Ere was a lot of meat to cook so I used me flame thrower..." Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. I shied away slightly due to his dark aura. "You should all take a page out of Tanaka's book and calm down." His eyes widened slightly and he looked at the little man to our right. He took the teacup that the old man was holding. "Now listen up, we shall make do with this."

I sat on _my _stool watching Sebastian instruct Bard on how to slice the beef while drinking another bottle of milk. "Ya' sure this is what ya' want?" Bard asked, "Yes, very good." Sebastian said with a nod, "Sebastiiiiaaan! I found them!" Meyleene was running with yet more boxes with strange markings on them. She tripped and Sebastian caught all of them and her. "Honestly Meyleene, how many times have I told you not to run in the manor?" He asked making her face turned red and she stumbled back. "I'm sorry, yes I am!" She cried. I frowned at her, why was Sebastian giving her attention?! "Sebastian! Sebastian!" I called to the male demon. The two humans in the room gaped at me and Sebastian kicked the box that was on his foot to the top of the stack. He set the boxes down on the counter and pat the top of my head. "She can say it now?" Meyleene gasped, Sebastian smirked and continued to pat my head. "Yes, she learns fast." I smiled. "I got the rocks!" Finnie yelled; I jumped, hissed and hid behind Sebastian. "Very good, and I do believe that I asked you to keep your voice down around Melody." Finnie nodded shyly and quietly apologized as Sebastian led me outside.

The garden looked great, no amazing, wait no beautiful! The other servants seemed amazed themselves. "It's beautiful!" Finnie exclaimed. "As Phantomhive servants this is what is expected of us." Sebastian was stressed still, even if he had that little smirk. "Sebastian." He looked down at me and gave me a pat on the head, the other three went inside for a moment, "A few moments to relax." He mumbled before sitting on the steps, I stayed standing.

Sebastian POV

I looked up at the cat demoness. "You can sit too." She sat next to me cautiously, not exactly what I meant. I pat my thigh the way I would when attempting to coax a cat to climb into my lap. Her head tilted to the side and I repeated the action. When she did not move I pulled her down into my lap and placed her so that she was straddling my hips. "Sebastian?" I reached one hand under her dress and began to pet her tail. Melody's eyes widened then softened before they closed and she began to purr, "Sebastian~!" She cooed, 'Oh my, how charming.' A very light blush dusted her cheeks. "You are such a joy." Her eyes opened and she leaned forward to rub her nose against my cheek. "Such an affectionate kitten you are." I muttered. She meowed slightly and nuzzled me again. "You are much better than any of those fools..."

"Sebastian." I looked into her eyes, "Hm?" I hummed in question. She held up her wrapped hand. I shook my head and began to unwrap her hand. To my surprise, the flesh on her hand was completely healed. "Ah, I see. You are much more mature than I first thought." I said to myself. Melody didn't pay any attention to my words and licked her hand cautiously, much the way a cat would when cleaning an injured paw. I smirked slightly and began to pet her tail again. "Sebastian." She sighed out. My smirk grew as I thought about what I was about to encourage her to do. "Try saying Master." I told her. Her head tilted in confusion. "M-ma..." She stumbled over the pronunciation, "Master." I repeated, "Ma... Master..." My smirk turned into an evil grin. "That's my pet." I praised, "M-Master Sebastian." I gave her a pat on the head as a reward. She had just bound herself to me for all of eternity by calling me her master. She was now truly my pet.

Melody POV

I felt a small shock when I called Sebastian "Master" but brushed it off. "My pet..." He mumbled rubbing my back, "A pet will obey her master's every order, let's test this shall we?" I titled my head to the side, which I seemed to do quite a bit around here. "Give me a quick kiss, Kitten." My ears twitched and I leaned forward without a thought, I placed a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling away, "Very good." I smiled then turned to face the sound of approaching horse hooves. "Master Sebastian." He nodded and stood, bringing me up with him. He straightened the skirt of my dress, "On your best behavior, understood?" He asked as he straightened the bow on my dress and my bonnet, I nodded. The other four servants returned to the garden and waited beside me.

Sebastian opened the door on the carriage once it stopped and a man stepped out. "Welcome!" Three of the four chimed at the awed man; I bowed slightly. "Ah, I see that you have acquired new help." He said as he eyed me, Sebastian nodded. "Today is her first day as a maid to the Phantomhive Manor." He explained smiling at me. I could feel my tail swish beneath my dress. "Follow me, you too Melody." Sebastian ordered me. I nodded and followed Sebastian with the man behind us. We lead him to the Young Master's study, at least that's what Sebastian called it.

We walked away so that we could continue to prepare. "You are doing very well, My Pet." Sebastian praised, "Master Sebastian!" He pet my head causing me to purr. He handed me a folded, white cloth and gestured for me to follow him again. Honestly! As if he needed to do that, I followed him nearly everywhere he went! Once we reached the table out in the garden, he took the cloth from my hands and replaced it with the things he had held in his hands. "Don't drop anything, alright?" He told me, I nodded and watched him spread the cloth over the table perfectly. "Come here." I did and followed as he set the table. By now the sun was beginning to set and Sebastian went to retrieve the Young Master and the guest.

I yawned and adjusted my bonnet so that it would stop pushing down on my ears. Sebastian ushered me to stand on Young Master's left side before placing food in front of the two. My tummy growled at the wonderful smell, Sebastian leaned to my ears. "Be good My Pet, and you shall receive a reward." I perked up instantly and nodded. "This... Looks like raw beef..." The man muttered causing Sebastian to go off on the history of the dish, how fast he spoke made me a little dizzy, the guest too. "I have chosen a wine that compliments the taste of soy sauce." He finished and gestured to Meyleene who stood beside him, she did not move so Sebastian whispered something into her ear. My tail puffed up the slightest bit. He stepped away from her and she stepped forward shakily. When she poured the wine, she completely missed the glass and seemed to have no idea. Before a drop could even touch the guest's lap, Sebastian pulled the table cloth away hardly disturbing the water glasses. Meyleene was led away by Finnie and Bard. When the guest looked again, it was gone and folded neatly over Sebastian's arm, "Wha?! Where did the tablecloth go?" The guests asked stunned. Young Master smirked, "There was an unsightly speck of dirt, so I had it removed." "That's amazing! That is one talented butler you have there." He praised Sebastian. I smiled at the male demon, "Nonsense, he just acted the way every one of my servants should." Young Master said lifting a hand to gesture to Sebastian.

Sebastian bowed and turned to me. "Excuse me, come along Melody." I nodded at his requested order, "Master Sebastian!" I cried then turned and bowed to the guest before following Sebastian. When we were out of sight he yanked the bonnet away from my head, hardly disturbing a hair. I sighed happily and began to rub my sore ears. Sebastian placed the tablecloth in the wash, then turned to me, moved my hands and replaced them with his own. "You have done very well tonight, my pet." I purred and closed my eyes happily. "But the night is not yet over. I'll need your help." He told me I nodded and meowed. "Master Sebastian!" I cried, "Very good."

It wasn't much later that our guest decided to make a phone call. Master wanted me to help him scare the guest. All that I had to do right now was wait for Master. I giggled silently to myself when I saw the fool fall down the stairs and break his leg. I was able to slip by without being noticed and found Master. I grabbed onto his arm and cuddled it, following him as he steeped in front of the fool of a man. "Desert is almost ready, won't you stay?" He asked the very frightened male with a smile. The guest turned and began to crawl away. "Why run, you only have one leg, you can only move half the spaces, remember?" Master said saying something from the rules of the game that the guest had been playing with Young Master.

I giggled at my master as we followed what I considered to be our prey. He hid in the kitchen, we continued toward him with Master's shoes clacking loudly and my steps making no sound. The two of us entered the kitchen but our prey was nowhere to be found, I picked up on his frightened heart beat and panting from a metal box. I pointed to it and received a pat on the head. "My my, what an impatient guest we have. You couldn't even wait for desert to come out of the oven." Master said in a teasing tone, "The oven?! Let me out! Please!" The guest screeched, it really didn't sound nice when he did that. Master slid the little metal window shut, placed himself on the floor and beckoned me over to him. I climbed into his lap and cuddled against him as he pet my head. He began listing off the names of deserts that I had never heard before, but of course with me being picked up off of the streets it was no surprise that I had never heard of them. "There are many English deserts that implement meat." He finished. I meowed lightly and began to purr as he continued to pet me.

"You have done very well today, my pet. You must be exhausted." Master told me as we walked away from the oven. I smiled up at him, "Master Sebastian!" He stood with me in his arms and carried me to his room. He changed me into a night gown before I crawled into his bed and situated myself amongst the other cats. "Rest for now, you shall receive extra milk tomorrow as a reward." He told me, "Meow."

Sebastian POV

Melody closed her eyes with a smile and I made sure that she was asleep before heading to attend to Young Master. He was sitting in the same armchair he had been before. "The guest has been taken care of." I smirked at the man's scream, "Such an unattractive scream... Like a pig going off to slaughter." He laughed almost evilly like it was a funny joke. There was a slight pause before he spoke again. "Melody called you 'Master' earlier." My master asked. My smirk did not let up, "She did, didn't she..." I said with that smirk still present.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Well I took out the part where I had her transform into a black cat originally since I put that in later and didn't realize that I had actually put it in this chapter at first. I really hope that I'm doing alright with editing… It will take a little bit but hopefully not too long since I was able to do two of them yesterday. I thank you all for sticking with me through this.


	4. Chapter 4

His Kitten: Her First Guest

Edited chapter 4! I think this is when I started paying more attention to typing so there shouldn't be much of a change.

**CSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMC SMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSM**

Melody POV

The warm sun felt amazing on my skin and the fingers running through my hair made me purr. "Are you awake, My Pet?" Master's voice asked me. I stretched out and looked up at him, "Neow?" I was sprawled across his lap in his bed. "Master Sebastian!" I yawned and stretched out again, "Mrow!" He pet my head with a smile and lifted me up so he could dress me. I was dressed in the same attire that he gave me on the first day. (This, gallery/37755663#/d4mhbf2, with very minute changes since this was the first drawing of her I did.) "There, just as charming as ever." He pretty much cooed. I purred and cuddled up to him, "Master." I followed and watched as he brewed tea for the young master and his guests, he had woken me up a bit late today.

There were two guests; a woman dressed all in red and a man in clothing that was strange to me. I stuck close to Master's side, being afraid of these new people. "That new maid of yours seems rather attached to your butler." The strange man pointed out, Master chuckled and pet my head. "The cat chooses her master." He said with a smile, my tail swished as I purred happily. "It is very natural for creatures like her to choose one master." He continued the woman in red smiled at me. "Well, she is just adorable. You say you found her on the streets?" She asked. The Young Master nodded, "She followed us out of an alley trying to steal a bottle of milk." The strange man smirked and rubbed his chin, "A girl like her would turn an awful good profit… Care to sell her to me?" The strange male asked causing the younger male to scowl. "I will not, she is now a part of this household and will stay a part of it." Young Master said with authority. Master smirked a little bit, "I do have to agree with a portion of Lau's statement. Melody is absolutely charming and would turn a profit." He moved behind me as he spoke, "Just look at these ears…" He began to stroke my ears. "So soft, almost like velvet and this tail…" His hands moved down to my tail. "So adorable yet sophisticated, her eyes are so wise yet so innocent. And now, the best part…" His hands closed around mine as he lifted them. "Her hands are so soft that they would put even a kitten's paws to shame." The Young Master looked a bit irritated at Master. "Get back to work!" Young Master snapped.

Master pulled away and bowed to the younger male, "Yes, my Lord. Come along Melody." I nodded and bowed like he had before and followed him. Once we reached the kitchen I was handed an open bottle of milk. "The nerve of that man, thinking of so much as touching something that is mine…." Master grumbled while checking on the apple and raisin tart that was in the oven. I tilted my head to the side and mewed, "M-mine?" I asked confused. He turned to me with a smirk. "Yes, you are mine My Pet. You belong solely to me and no other creature should so much as think of touching you." He said before he pulled his right glove off with his teeth to show me the mark on his hand. "And if you ever bear this mark, it means that you shall be mine forever." He put his hand on my head, "But whether you shall remain a simple pet or become my mate is something that I have yet to decide." My head tilted the other way, what does 'mate' mean? "I have grown tired of living alone and either way you shall remain by my side…. But that is not something that you have to worry about yet." He went on like I understood what he was talking to me about. I smiled and continued to sip my milk but it was soon gone.

Master began to leave so I followed at his heels obediently. The Young Master was out in the hall with the other servants who were running around like they had their heads cut off. They were chasing something, was that…. Mice? My tail swished and I purred.

Sebastian POV

Melody's eyes flashed to that demonic hue and she pounced on the two unsuspecting rodents. The small creatures stood no chance against her as she speared each of them on a claw. She held them up to me for approval; I carefully removed them and dropped them in the net that Tanaka had been carrying. She began to lick her claws clean, just as she had after she destroyed the annoying little dove. Three of the servants paled at the sight. "D-did she just….?" Bard stuttered out, "A-and is she…?" Meyleene attempted to speak. I smiled, nodded and gave my pet a pat on her head. "Yes, she is a cat after all." I told them. Young Master smirked, "You were right when you said that she was good at getting rid of pests." Melody finished licking her claws clean and looked up at me. "Master Sebastian." She mewed up at me. Her claws returned to the shape and length of fingernails and her eyes became the normal shade of sunset orange once more. "Young Master, your desert is almost ready; will you eat with your guests?" I asked my master, "Bring it to my study." Was his order, "Yes, my Lord." I stood up from my slight bow and walked away, Melody on my heels as she always seemed to be. "Such a good kitten you are." I praised and scratched behind her ears.

"I suppose that now is as good a time as any to teach you to curtsy." I said. Her head tilted to the side in confusion and I demonstrated. "When I bow," I did so after I said the word to demonstrate, "You curtsy." I showed her how to do so again, she stood and mimicked. "Good." I said and bowed again but this time she curtsied perfectly; I smiled at her and scratched her ears once more. "You are a very fast learner." She meowed, "Learner! Fast!" She nearly shouted. I blinked in surprised, three words is such a short amount of time. The buzzer on the timer broke me from my shock and I pulled the tart from the oven, "Yes, very good." I praised. I quickly brewed tea and headed toward the study with my pet following loyally again.

Melody POV

Master rapped on the door with his knuckles, but no answer came. "Young Master?" He tried again but the same response came from behind the door, none. He opened the wooden door to show a disheveled room, I sniffed after catching a strange sickly sweet scent, I didn't like the way it smelled so I hissed. "I know kitten. What a shame… The tea shall go to waste." Master muttered I meowed and he disposed of the wasted tea before moving to take the pie back to the kitchen or to the guests, I wasn't sure. He stood in front of one of the large windows in the hallway but I would not step in front of it. I sensed the presence outside and I didn't think that it felt friendly. Master glanced toward the bushes.

"Sebastian!" A female voice called. I hissed in surprise at the red-haired maid as she ran toward _my_ master. "Yes Meyleene?" He acknowledged, "There's a letter!" The female cried. "Addressed to whom?" She took a glance at the envelope in her hand, "To the attendant of the Lord of Phantomhive." She answered and continued running and tripped on the laces of her boots. At the exact moment that she collided with him a loud noise rang out in the air. I jumped as the window shattered followed by a vase right beside the duo. Master did manage to catch the tart as I ran over to them; I continued to glare at the female that was on top of _my _master, "Meyleene, the letter please." He said emotionlessly. Meyleene pushed herself up with her hands, "Letter? Oh yes!" She said almost like she had forgotten.

The two stood as she handed off the envelope and as soon as she stepped away I was at Master's side with my tail around his leg while I glared at her. I paid no attention to what Master said until he looked down at me. "What an inelegant invitation, don't you agree Melody?" He asked. I nodded without knowing what he truly meant. "Un-unelegant…." It didn't quite sound the same as when he said it but it sounded similar, Master smiled at me. "What happened? Is everything alright?" I glanced at the woman in red as she spoke and Master turned to her, I had yet to release him. "Yes, everything is fine, nothing to worry about." He told her, "Nothing to worry about huh?" She said not seeming to accept what Master had said. Master turned around to the two male servants who had appeared behind us. "Clean this up will you?" He asked the older male and handed him the pie and gestured for me to follow him as he walked away.

Outside of the manor he lifted me into his arms. "Hang on tight." Master told me and took off, I had my face buried in his chest because I was not used to moving so fast. I soon heard screaming, obviously male voices. I could hear something bend and gravel being disturbed but we had stopped moving so I took a glance at where we were. Master, with me still in his arms, was on the front of something that looked very strange. It was resting halfway over a cliff and teetered slightly at the distribution of weight. Sounds came from another strange device in one of the two male's hands; it caught my attention so I leaned closer to sniff it. Master took the part that was making sounds and held it up to his ear. I made a similar shape to the device with my fingers and copied the action. "Hello?" There was a pause in which I mewed like I was answering him. "I and my companion are servants of the Phantomhive household, might our master be available?" He said like someone had talked to him even though I didn't hear any response. There was another pause, "Hello?" Sebastian asked again. A small sound that seemed akin to the bark of a dog reached my ears, 'That sounded like the Young Master's voice!' My ears twitched and my tail flicked in happiness at hearing the small boy's voice. "Very well Young Master, I shall retrieve you soon." Master said before hanging up the device and looking at the men who appeared to be absolutely frightened, the aura coming from them made me purr.

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone. Now then, I have a few questions to ask you. Keep in mind that I and my companion are not very patient." Master scratched my ears as he spoke, "Who do you work for?" He asked. The two men screeched in fear and put their hands up in a submissive gesture. "D-don't hurt us! We work for Azuro Vener of the Ferro family! He has a manor down in the east end! We just work for him!" One of them cried pathetically. Master smirked and stood with me still in his arms before tossing the strange device back to the men. "Sorry to have taken your time, we shall be on our way." He said and bowed to them before he jumped down off of the front of the machine and landed with his back turned to the cliff.

An explosion sounded causing my ears to flatten against my skull, Master checked his pocket watch. "Nearly 5:30, at this rate I will never have dinner ready in time." He muttered to himself. He started off walking again but before I knew it I was placed on my feet at the steps of a strange manor. "My my, what a lovely estate don't you think?" Master asked me. I nodded with my usual soft purr, "L-lovely." A large group of men turned to face the two of us and aimed some strange greyish machines at us. "Who the hell are you and what the hell is she?" The male who spoke seemed to be the dominant of this particular group, much as Master was back home. Master bowed to the large group of human males so I curtsied the way he had taught me to. "I am a servant of the Phantomhive manor and this lovely creature here is my beloved pet." He said as he put a hand on my head once more. The leader scowled with a dark and determined look in his eyes, "Fire!" "Melody my pet, it is time for you to show me what you are capable of doing." Master told me with a smirk. I smiled and nodded, my retinas began to burn as my eyes changed color, my claws extended, my ears flattened and my tail flicked.

Once I felt physically ready I crouched down and pounced at the group while dodging each thing that was shot at me. I reached the dominant male and gripped his arm in both of my hands before I proceeded to crush the part that they were around. I did this with about five more humans before I got bored. The next male I went after was unfortunate enough to meet my claws. They sunk into the flesh on his chest and into the organ that made the sound I often listened to wend Master would let me cuddle with him. I slashed the next one's throat. Another's head came clean off. "Melody, as much as I enjoy seeing you murder these humans, you are taking too long, if you could please hurry up." Master ordered me. I nodded and settled to snapping the necks of the rest. Master stepped over to me and pet my head. "That was impressive; I never thought such a young demoness would possess such power." His voice held pride as he spoke. I purred once more and followed Master inside.

Master put his hand out in front of me causing me to stop. "Melody, please stay hidden for now. Wait until I call you to come out." He told me, "Master Sebastian." I told him in agreement before crawling under the long table as quickly as I could after bullets hit the silver tray that Master was carrying with him. I followed the sounds of Master's feet moving over the tabletop until I noticed that he was no longer there. I waited for a few moments but began to get a little anxious, was Master alright? I really hoped that he was, "My my, well that took longer than expected." My ears twitched slightly and I let out a soft sigh of relief at hearing Master's voice. "My pet, you may come out now." I cautiously crawled out from underneath the table like I was told that I could and looked around.

A white gloved hand reached out in front of me. I looked up to see who the hand was attached to, it was Master. I happily took his hand and allowed him to help me to my feet and pet my ears. "Come now." He said. I nodded and followed him as he led me to another room. I stayed behind him but glanced over his shoulder to see a man who had a hold on Young Master. "I'm surprised… You managed to kill all those people by yourself. You got us." The man who was holding Young Master said with a smile. I moved out from behind Master slightly and clung to him in slight fear, I didn't like this man. "I was wondering what kind of giant would come, but yet you're just some tail coated Romeo." The man continued and pointed the end of one of those silver machines at us causing me to squeak in fear and cling tighter to Master. "Oh, it seems that I overlooked your little Juliette, quite cute." Master's calm smile faltered slightly when the man's attention was on me.

"But who are you really? Are you a hit man hired by the Phantomhives? Are you an ex-SWAT mercenary? You can't really be a butler." This man never seemed to shut up. I was pulled closer to Master so I allowed my tail to wrap itself around his leg in my normal possessive way. "Yes, I am a butler to the core. And only that." He said. The man's machine moved to me, "What about her?" Master looked down at me with the same kind smile that he always gave me, "My beloved pet." Master said. Hmm, that was the same answer he gave the other man before he had me kill him. The strange blond-haired man laughed nervously. "I see… In any case, I have no intention of fighting you, Mr. Butler… I yield." He said and then without warning he reached down and grabbed the Young Master's hair with his right hand and pulled him up so that the machine was held to his head now. A hiss rose in my throat. "But you know… I'll be taking those goods you managed to get." His voice held smugness in it since he was thinking that he had won. Master's smile disappeared, "You wouldn't want your cute master to have breathing holes in his head, would you? If you're really a butler then you know what you should do." The male continued.

I looked up as Master let go of me, pushed me slightly more behind him and pulled something from his left breast pocket. "The thing you gentlemen are looking for is right…" He was cut off as something flew through the side of his head, "M-Master?!" I squeaked, "S…" Was all that Young Master was able to say, more pierced his body causing his blood to splatter on my face. My eyes widened, I didn't like that the only person who had ever praised me was being hurt. Master fell to the ground as I just stared at him in shock. "Did… We get him?" The man asked shaking. I couldn't move I was paralyzed in fear. "… Ha ha ha! Sorry Romeo… But I'm the winner of this game!" The blond looked at me, "And I get this adorable lady too." He said before lifting the Young Master's head to tap the machine against his chin. "And right when he'd come for you… Too bad, huh? … Little Phantomhive."

My ears fell against my skull and my legs gave out underneath me causing me to plop down on the ground next to Master's motionless body. "If you're up against the Phantomhives, The Queen's Watch Dogs, then even I'll keep an ace up my sleeve. And all that's left is to kill you and it'll be perfect. You've been in the way for a long time now. Always watching us like the police, eh?" The man asked sarcastically with a smile as he pulled the Young Master's head back, "We'll erase you… And bring change to England through our own methods…. However… If I just cut you up it would be a waste of a face like this, kid." The man began to lift Young Master's eye patch up and off. "Our product been banged up a bit… But I think your face will fetch a price as pretty as your organs." He grabbed the boy's chin and I flinched as I finally noticed the men surrounding me. "Oh, you don't need to be scared. By the time you're in the hands of those perverts, we'll have you so drugged up that you won't feel a thing…"

The Young Master cut the man off. "Hey. How long are you going to play around for?" He asked. My ears twitched and I tilted my head in confusion, who was Young Master talking to? "I wouldn't have thought that that was such a nice place to sleep. Just how long are you going to play dead like a raccoon?" He asked the same being again, I guess. I could hear Master's glove move and my ears perked up. "Th-that's not possible!" The man screamed I looked down at Master, "….. My my," His voice made me smile and purr, "Master!" I cried happy that he was alright. He stood in a way that seemed like he was rising from the dead… Well he kind of was. "The efficiency of guns has been going up recently. It's a big difference compared to one hundred years ago." Master spoke calmly. I purred in happiness as the man freaked out. "What are you doing?! Kill him!" He ordered his underlings. The bullets that had previously been lodged in Master's body now rested in the palm of his hand. "I'm returning these." He told them before finding each one a home in each of men that had shot him and they fell to the floor. Now all that was left was the man holding Young Master. Master held up one of the tails from his coat, it was now filled with holes.

"Ah… What a mess. My clothes have become ruined." Master said to himself. I jumped to my feet and clung to his side. "It's 'cause you were playing around, you idiot." Young Master said sounding really irate. Master wiped blood from his mouth. "I was only being faithful to your command, Young Master. "Just act like that" you said. Besides… Your appearance is quite impressive. It looks nice and gruesome, not unlike a bug. It suits someone so small and weak like yourself." He said. The man began to scream again as Master stepped forward. "Stay away!" He screeched. "I thought it would be nice to watch you looking that way for a little while." Master continued without seeming to notice the other man's screams. "Shut up!" The man's voice was really starting to grate on my ears so I hissed. "Whose words are you listening to?" Young Master asked. He sounded more upset than a moment ago. "Shut up!" Master was still slowly stepping forward, "Stop!" That was it; I could take the sound of this man's voice no longer and covered my ears.

Sebastian POV

I glanced curiously at my pet out of the corner of my eye; did she not enjoy the sound of screams? My eyes moved back to my Young Master. "I-I-I said stop dammit! If you come any closer I'll blow his head off!" Young Master's kidnapper yelled. I stopped walking and put a hand to my chin. "Hmm… Whatever shall I do?" I asked sarcastically to myself. As I spoke and moved I kept a smirk on my face. "Hurry up already, my arm hurts." The Young Master kept a calm voice as Mr. Vener continued to screech at us. "Shut up! Shut up!" I tilted my head to the left. "But if I come any closer, you'll be killed." I said with a soft smile. Young Master glared at me, not amused in the least. "You bastard…. Do you intend to go against the "contract"?" He asked. I placed my right hand over my heart. "That would be unthinkable. I have been your faithful servant ever since that day; I would undertake anything as long as you wished it." I could just imagine Melody behind me trying to put together and pronounce words as I spoke. Despite my own voice and Mr. Vener's frightened sounds, her soft voice still stood out. "The sacrifice that was offered… And the happiness you left behind you." I said causing the boy glared harder at me and Melody finally managed to piece together a word, that word being "you".

"Now…" I began, "What the hell are you on about?! You freak!" Mr. Vener's fearful voice caused my smirk to widen in the least bit. "Young Master. Shall we teach him the proper way to beg?" I asked and tilted my head more to the left in a way that somewhat resembled Melody's look of confusion while holding my right index finger to the corner of my lips as I spoke. Young Master opened his right eye to reveal the mark of our contract. "It's an order! Save me!" Young Master said sternly. Mr. Vener screeched louder and held an expression that could tell even the youngest child that he was close to snapping, he was afraid. In a split second the gun in his hand went off, Young Master remained unharmed. "W-why… Ain't he dead…?" He asked terrified. "Is this what you're looking for?" I asked appearing behind the Italian holding the bullet meant for Young Master between my thumb and index finger. "I'm… Returning it." With that said, the bullet fell into his pocket. "Please release the master to me. First would you remove your filthy hands from him." I twirled my finger causing Mr. Vener's arm to follow the movement. He screeched louder than before and released Young Master; I lifted the boy into my arms.

"I'm afraid today's game was quite uninteresting." Master spoke calmly, almost as if nothing had happened. I placed him down in a chair to undo his bindings; Melody ran up to the two of us and leaned slightly over my back to see what I was doing. "You, mya…" I smiled up at her and began to rip the belts that held the master. "W-wait, dammit!" The Italian began screaming again, Melody glared at him. "You're just a butler right?! I… I can't be finished in a place like this!" I continued on with my task, hardly heeding the pathetic human's words. "As a body guard, I can give you five times, no ten times what you're getting now… And liquor and women and whatever you want…" He continued, "…So… Team up with me!" I ripped the final belt on Master and threw it away. "It's a shame, Sir Vener, but… I have no interest in currency made by human hands…" I paused and glanced at my pet who was still slightly leaning on me. "Nor its women, for I am … A demon… And a butler." I pulled Melody to me as I spoke and turned to face the whimpering man causing her to let out a surprised mewl. "And my pet is the only woman that I'm interested in." I smirked and stepped forward, at the same time releasing Melody from my grip. "As long as the Young Master has the sign of the "contract"… I am his faithful servant. "Sacrifice." "Desire."" I pulled my right glove off with my teeth to reveal the contract symbol on the back of my hand and my black nails once I had finished that part of my little speech. "And thus, I am bound to my master through the "contract."" I finished the second part. I could hear Melody purring as my aura seeped through the room.

Melody POV

The Young Master put his left hand on my head and propped his head with his right fist. 'Master so strong…' The feeling in the room made me purr uncontrollably, I liked it. "It's a shame but…" Young Master's fingers gently massaged my scalp. "… This is "Game Over."" Young Master said allowing Master to slaughter the man in front of us. I was lucky to have such a strong master.

I walked beside him as he carried the Young Master back to the manor. "Mr. Sebastian! Welcome back!" The three servants welcomed, I clutched lightly to the side of Master's coat. "We've returned." Master told them. Suddenly the trio surrounded us, "Mr. Sebastian! What's happened to your clothes?!" Meyleen's scream was followed by Bard and Finnie's. "Sebastian! You Bastard! I didn't get your instructions at all!" The cook looked ready to kill Master; I glared at him just begging him to try something. "Young Master Ciel is injured!" Finnie looked ready to cry, I didn't like the thought of him crying for some reason. "We just tripped while we were out." Young Master lied, no one tripped, that I remember. Bard got closer and continued screaming, hadn't I heard enough screaming for today? He opened his mouth and screamed again, "What the hell?!"

I was about to hiss at the male when a smiling Finnie cut me off, "That big hug is like "Upsie Daisy." Looks fun!" He squealed, Young Master pushed himself from Master's arms and hit the slightly older male on the head. My attention was brought back to Master and Bard. "I was so worried I couldn't get anything done!" Bard snapped. My eyes narrowed even more. "So you really did nothing." Master said angrily. The hiss that had been building in my throat finally left and Master turned. "Young Master. Please forgive my behavior." He started, my head tilted to the left and my ears twitched that way too. "I have made a grave error as the Phantomhive butler…. How might I ever compensate for it?" My head tilted to the right and I mewed. The servants besides Tanaka seemed confused as well. "Today's supper preparations have been left completely unfinished." He finished speaking with a rather depressed sounding voice.

After dinner, Master put me to bed. "Such a good kitten." He praised, I purred and flicked my tail before curling up to sleep.

Next Morning

Master and I walked into the kitchen. "What are you all doing?" He asked the three others in the room who were in a pile on the floor. "Ah… Mr. … Sebastian…" They muttered. Master's aura changed and I slipped behind him to hide. "You people… ALL YOU DO IS LOAF ABOUT! IF YOU HAVE SO MUCH FREE TIME, DO SOME WORK ALREADY!" He yelled. Once the maid, gardener and cook had left, I cuddled Master's arm in an attempt to calm him. It worked slightly and he sighed. "Really now… Why do they always make such a fuss…?" He seemed slightly shocked by something but smirked, "Ah…" He sighed and pet my hair. A bell rang meaning that the Young Master needed tending to. Master folded the newspaper and tossed it before beginning to leave with me on his heels. "My my, I wonder what he requires this time, coming Melody?" He asked me with a smile. I purred happily, "Master! Y-yes!" Was the reply that I gave Master. He turned to look at me over his shoulder and held one finger to his lips. "Shh~" He cooed gently.

**CSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMC SMCMSCSMCSMCSMCSM**

Well there it is. There were a few more changes in here but I made sure to put in who was speaking in most cases and left some out in fear of being too repetitive. Second one today so I'm hoping that I can edit two chapters a day and get up to where I left off. Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

His Kitten; Those Useless Humans

Alright, chapter 5 here we go! I guess that I'm doing alright so far since no one has complained. As for an explanation about why I originally left out the "he said, she said." Well I could easily tell who was talking and I figured that you readers could as well. I am very sorry that I thought wrong. I don't often have the same opinions as others and it is hard for me to understand what others think.

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Melody POV

I sat on Master's bed, fully dressed and ready for the day. He gently touched his fringe, "My hair has grown quite a bit…" He mumbled to himself. As was normal for when I did not understand something, my head tilted to the side while I meowed quietly. "… Ah, in these circumstances I mustn't shorten it." Master continued, "I-it… Sh-shot… Short-ten…" I had been attempting more often and often received praise for doing well. Master's eyes met mine through the mirror, he nodded while straightening his tie and pushing some hair behind his ear. "Humans are such difficult creatures, aren't they Dear Melody?" Master asked. I yawned and my wars twitched as I heard Master slip his tailcoat on. "Alright, time to go."

Master pulled his gloves on and gestured for me to follow him. I followed him to the kitchen where the more submissive members of the household sat at a table. "Good morning everyone." Master greeted the others. I meowed quietly and curtsied, "G-good… Ev-every… Everyo-one." They smiled at me and nodded. "It's about time to start work. Meyleene is in charge of the linens," The female saluted seriously. "Finnie, prune the trees in the garden." The young male waved his arms with a smile. "Bard's job is to prepare lunch, please." The elder male just huffed. I pointed to each and attempted to say their names. "M-Mey-mey… F-Finn… Ba-Bard." The last was easy to say but Master gave them no chance to notice my accomplishment. "If you understand, then get to your jobs already! And do them correctly!" He shouted at them. Once the three were gone, Master handed me a bottle of milk and pat the seat of a stool so that I would sit. He prepared tea for the Young Master, "Very good job speaking today, My Pet. Keep up the good work." He praised.

As always once Master began to take the Young Master his tea, I followed obediently. He wrapped on the door with his knuckles. "Pardon the intrusion…" He said, "Par-par… Intru…" I mimicked. Master smiled at me before opening the door to Young Master's room. "Good morning, Young Master." He said as he opened them. "Good! Y-young Master!" "It's time to wake up." As Master opened the curtains he smiled a little bit. "It's nice weather today." He told the boy that was rubbing his eyes sleepily, "…" Master poured tea for the young boy. "Is it Assam today?" He yawned as he spoke. "You are very adept, Young Master. I heard that in Assam quality tea leaves were made so I ordered some locally." Master said as he held the saucer and cup to Young Master, the boy took the cup. "By the way, the kids from Count Baron's orphanage are to come here." Young Master said off handedly. I smiled, more children! I absolutely adore children! "That is a good idea. When will it happen then?" Master asked, "Tomorrow." Was what Young Master told him. Master seemed rather shocked. "Understood." He bowed with a grin. "No matter what type of guests, the Phantomhive reputation will perish if we don't show the best hospitality." He finished. I curtsied as Master had taught me. "That's right… The Herend's Chinoisere tea set that I ordered the other day has arrived." Master informed the younger male.

Young Master placed his cup back on the saucer in Master's hand and afterward was dressed by Master. "So today's afternoon snack will be with keemun tea." Master said laying out the snack schedule for today. He finished with Young Master's shirt and vest before slipping his jacket on. "And since it has berries in it as well, what do you say to some current and berry summer pudding for a snack? Would you like some?" Master asked before beginning to tie Young Master's bow tie. "Yeah, go ahead." Young Master said almost tiredly, "Understood." Master answered. I yawned a bit and scratched my ears. "Well, I shall begin on the preparations for tomorrow immediately." The boy hummed and Master led me back to the kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves, tied on an apron and pulled on a different pair of gloves. He clapped his hands together. "Well then, shall we begin?" He asked even though it was mostly to himself. I was once again sitting on a stool so I could watch Master work. I was not allowed to mess with food unless it was given to me by Master. My master is truly amazing and I am glad that he is my master.

Master's work was cut off by a scream, "KYAAAAAA!" "…?! What was that?" Master asked sweating a little. I huffed from recognizing the female's scream. "Mey-Mey…" I muttered unhappily. Master nodded before heading to the laundry room with me on his heels as always. "Meyleene? What on earth is the matter…?" He asked opening the door, "Mr. Sbastiaaaaaaaan!" Her loud voice and the millions of bubbles that came out of the door with her caused me to hiss and hide behind Master. "What's with these bubbles?" Master asked in surprise. The female was crying, "This detergent… According to the instruction manual… I'm supposed to put in 30 cups! It's so weird that this happened!" She cried with tears streaming down her face. Master took the box and looked at it. "Meyleene, this doesn't say 30 cups, it says 3cups." He said with an annoyed voice, "AH?!" Master was angry, I could sense it. "… Hah… I understand. For now just step back." He sighed, "Master?" I questioned with a tilt of my head. He turned to me and smiled, "You may relax for a bit, Melody." He told me. Though I was given leave, I stayed by Master's side as he cleaned and finished the laundry.

The two of us went back to the kitchen once everything was back to normal. I went back to my stool. "Right, the next step was…" Master spoke to himself. He continued to cook but only got through a few steps when an explosion came through the other kitchen. I jumped, my tail puffed up and my ears flattened to my skull. "Nya!" I cried shocked. "What is it now?!" Master ground out angrily. I covered my nose and left Master to deal with this one on his own. I waited patiently for him to come back; when he did he was even angrier. He picked up a bag of flour. "Let's get this over with." Master said as he attempted to calm himself down, "UWAH!" Finnie's cry echoed through the kitchen. The bag split in half and flour flew everywhere. "So this time it's you…" Master said dully. The boy continued to cry and cling to Master's waist, I didn't like that he was touching my master or that he was crying. "Mr. Sebastiaaaaaaaan!" He wailed. "I can't understand you if you just cry. What's wrong?" Master sighed once more being annoyed.

I followed the two to the once beautiful garden. "I thought you were going to trim the branches but…" Master couldn't even finish his sentence. My ears flattened at the trees with no leaves. "And this lawn…" He trailed off again. I huffed and cuddled Master's arm. "Because it happened a while ago, I forgot that the herbicide sprinkler was broken!" The boy continued to cry causing me to pout. I released Master's arm and stepped forward to take him into my arms; trying to make the crying stop. Master sighed, "If you've already gone this far, there's nothing I can do. Go to the gardening store and buy some trees…" He said. "What kinds of trees should I buy?" The boy asked still crying a little bit. "You're the gardener, so the garden's design is your job. Buy what you think is good." Master told him flatly.

Suddenly Finnie's tears stopped and his sadness was gone, I released him. "Then… Then… I'll make a garden that looks like a transforming robot! Can I?" He asked excitedly. My head tilted once more and the boy continued to stand there with a smile. After a moment his head tilted much the way mine had. "Mr. Sebastian? The Young Master will get mad so hurry up and give me the money pleeeease!" He said obliviously. My head tilted again, "Really now, spacing out is a no-no! 3" Finnie said in a scolding manner. The boy ran off after getting a few coins from Master and a second later I was alone, "Master?" I questioned curiously. I followed his scent and found him with a black kitten. He fed her and she began to gobble down the food. "You don't have to hurry, there's still a lot more." He said with a loving smile in the direction of the kitten.

I felt slightly upset that Master went to a kitten instead of me. I mewed sadly and plopped down on the ground. He picked the cat up and began to play with her paws, "Ah… Your paws are so soft…" He cooed. I looked down at my hands; he had said that they were soft. "I could do this forever…" He cooed once more. My ears fell but he put the cat down. "Wait for me again tomorrow?" Master asked the kitten. Finally Master turned and found me; he chuckled and kneeled down in front of me. "What's wrong my pet?" He asked me. He pet my ears, "Are you jealous of Lady?" He came to that correct conclusion, "Mrow… J-jeal… Jealous." He chuckled again. "No need to be, there is no pet on Earth or in Hell that can compare to you." He helped me up and led me inside.

"Well, well. I was interrupted plenty of times, but it's finally done." Master said proudly. I purred slightly but noises outside made me stop. "Mr. Sebastiaaaaan!" A trio of voices called. I huffed, 'Again? These humans no good…' "Yes? What is it now?" Sebastian asked annoyed once more. The three froze and looked at all of the sweets that Master had made, he was just finishing. "Amazing!" The three cried at the sight of what had been done. They surrounded him and separated me from him. "You were going to leave all of the work to us and do this, huh?" 'They act like Melody no here… Melody no exist to them?' I thought sadly to myself. "Is this all made of sweets, is it?" Meyleene asked. She annoyed me more than the two males for some reason, and I didn't much like her being close to _my _Master. I jumped up from my stool and made my way through the group so that I could cling to Master's arm. "The children have been invited to come over tomorrow. This is for them." Master pet my ears as he spoke and I purred happily. "Something for kids took you a long time." Bard said, "That's our Mr. Sebastian! Way to go!" Finnie yelled happily.

Once more the three of them were annoying me so I wrapped my tail around Master's leg. "But… What exactly is this statue of?" Finnie asked while looking up at the chocolate horseman. ""What" you say… It's that Rowdy character you like, The Count-" Master froze mid-sentence so I followed his gaze to the statue. "There no head?" Finnie asked. "The head of the count I so meticulously molded is…" Master said upset. He turned on the three submissive members, "Hey now, we've all been doing our work up until now, you know!" Bard's voice was laced with fear, "That's right, it is! It's impossible for us to be the thieves, it is!" Meyleene waved her hands in front of her face, Finnie nodded repeatedly. "Which means…?" Master trailed off and the four ran off, "M-Master?!" I asked shocked before I ran after them, they seemed to be looking for the older male servant.

"Oh no, it's time for afternoon tea. I must go prepare. You search for Tanaka with all of your strength!" Master ordered. The others saluted with a chant of "Yes Sir!" "Come along now, Melody." He ordered me. I nodded and did so. Master sped through the halls with the cart and knocked on the door. "Pardon the intrusion…" Master said before walking in. The Young Master was asleep with a partially eaten head of a chocolate statue on his desk. I purred, skipped over to the adorable child and began to stroke his soft blue-grey hair. Master's head and shoulders slumped, "Really now… This guy." He muttered under his breath. He walked over to the open window and shut it. "He even left the window open. Just because I'm here, don't leave yourself so defenseless." Master continued to speak to himself. I continued to stroke the Young Master's hair. "C-cute Yo-Young Master." I cooed. Master smiled at me as I nuzzled my nose into the boy's hair. "Ah… So adorable, such a motherly figure." He pet my head, "Young Master, wake up! You mustn't sneak snacks, I've told you that much!" He said loudly

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Well here we go again… This chapter wasn't changed too much and it took me a while to edit because I lacked motivation for some reason… There might not be two edits today… Oh well! As long as I get it done in a reasonable amount of time right?


	6. Chapter 6

His Kitten: Jealousy, the Undertaker and Jack the Ripper.

Next edit going! Number six! This is going faster than I thought that it would… HAHA! I'm sitting here with my Sebastian and Zero plushies while editing… I guess that they gave me motivation, oh well. I have a shirt that matches the Sebastian plushie at Hot Topic and since Valentine's Day was a dress up day at my school I wore it and used my plushie as a bracelet. Hehe, it was fun. But a few days after I got the shirt one of my friends got a Black Butler wall scroll… I need one but I have nowhere to put it right now… I already have two and they take up my entire wall that isn't covered by other things…. Maybe I could trade her my Death Note wall scroll for it… Even though I know that she'll want my Vampire Knight one… Sorry, just ranting!

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR MRMRMRMRMRMR**

**Sebastian POV**

"Young Master, these are the letters we received today." I said before I dropped the pile of letters on the boy's desk. Melody was sitting with her head in Young Master's lap. 'For someone who claims to hate cats, the Young Master seems to enjoy Melody's presence…' I thought to myself. My pet seemed to enjoy the company as well. "It's the social season again. These people really have nothing to do." He spoke, apparently petting Melody's head if the purring was anything to go by. "They spend the whole day hosting meaningless balls, courting and dancing… London's lifestyle is so dull." He continued picking up the pile and beginning to sort through the many letters. "The Earl of Warwick, the Baron of Bath, the Countess of Cardolan…" Young Master began reading off the names. I wrote them on the rejected list but suddenly, the young man stopped reading. "This is…" He looked at the letter in his hand.

As soon I opened the door of the carriage Melody ambushed me and latched her arms around my waist. "Young Master, it's been a while since you last went out hasn't it?" I questioned momentarily ignoring the neko latched to me. The boy stepped out of the carriage and adjusted his top hat; I took the moment to adjust the bonnet that adorned Melody's head. "I couldn't care less who sent that letter… I hate going to crowded places." He grumbled. The three of us stepped inside the town house, my pet clinging to my arm once more. "But maybe being away from mansion is okay too, for a change. Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?" I said with a smile. Melody huffed for some unexplainable reason and the Young Master seemed a bit irritated as well, but why? "Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?" A female voice complained. "I can't find them either…" A male voice chimed in. Lau and Madame Red, no wonder Kitten was so unhappy. She clung tighter to me. "Madame Red!? Lau!? Why are you here…" Young Master asked in surprise. I noticed the Madame's useless butler in the background. "Ah, he came back so quickly. Since my cute little nephew and his adorable maid are in London, how could I not come visit you while I'm here?" Madame said smiling at Master and Melody, the little demoness cuddled my arm. "Hey Earl. I've heard that many interesting things happen here." Lau said with a wave and his same mindless smile. Lau, I have to keep my eye on that man around my pet, he may offer to buy her again.

"We had no idea guests were coming, I apologize for not accommodating you earlier." I spoke and put my hand to my breast. "I'll go prepare tea for you immediately." I told them and headed out. As she did every day, Melody followed me obediently. "The aroma is nice. What a unique way of steeping." Madame Red complimented, "Today's tea is a Jackson's "Earl Grey."" I informed and bowed slightly, "It's the same kind of tea, but yet the way you make it makes such a difference. Grell, you should follow his example." The Madame said sternly to her butler, "Y-yes…" The brunette mumbled meekly. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, "Anyways, no matter what, every time I see you, you're still so handsome… Why don't you simply quit working here and come serve me!" She said and smiled, "!" Madame stroked my backside, effectively surprising me.

**Melody POV **

My tail puffed up and my ears flattened to my skull, no one should touch _my _master that way! "N-no! My Master!" I cried and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and glared at the woman who touched him. "Aw, she's protective of you." She cooed. The Young Master coughed so that attention would be on him. "Let's talk seriously now… I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately." He said as I kept my hold on Master and allowed my tail to wrap around his leg in a possessive way. "You mean what's been on the news lately? I know of it." The Red woman spoke, seeming not to notice the glare I had fixed her with, I buried my face into Master's back. "However… What are you planning?" She asked. Master lightly detached himself from me and pet my head before placing tea in front of the Young Master. "This isn't just some ordinary case. The killer's ways are very special- no, I should say abnormal. That's why "She" is so concerned about it." Young Master said seriously. How can he be so serious when he is just so adorable? "What do you mean?" One of the two others asked. I didn't pay attention to whom. Young Master pat the side of his chair, "Melody, come sit next to me." He told me. I did so and looked up at my master.

"The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols." The boy pat my head as he was speaking, "The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death." He continued. Master pet my tail with one of his gloved hands, I purred happily at the attention from him. I like my master very much! "The police and other prostitutes call the murderer…" He paused as he took a bite from his small cake, such an adorable child. ""Jack the Ripper."" Young Master finished his sentence. "I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so I rushed to London, too." The woman in red said. I huffed through my nose; I still did not like that she had touched my master. The Chinese man smirked and took a sip of his tea. "The Queen's Watchdogs have already been dispatched but I'm not interested." The Chinese man said. My ears perked up, dogs? Please no dogs! They always attack me, even when I try to be nice to them. I meowed and glanced around the room, searching for a possible threat. Master chuckled and leaned down to my ear, "Relax, My Pet. There are no dogs around here to hurt you." He told me with a slight chuckle.

"Do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?" The Chinese man asked Young Master. "… What do you mean?" The boy asked as the Chinese man stood and walked over to both Young Master and me. "I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murderer is definitely an abnormal madman. Will you… Be scared? Earl of Phantomhive." He said and cupped the boy's face causing my maternal instincts to kick in. I wrapped my arms around the boy. "I came because I was worried about my fiancé, I don't have time to answer your pointless questions." Young Master said in a voice that sounded angry. I swiped at the man's hand and pushed it away from the Young Master and nuzzled the boy's hair. "… Not bad. That look in your eyes is good. Then come take a stroll with me!" The man said and ripped the child from my arms. "Wait a minute!" The red woman hissed as I let out one of my own feral hisses. Master sensed my discomfort and lifted me into his arms; I purred and cuddled into his chest. "Seriously! I rarely ever get to have tea with the Earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go too." The only other female complained. I tilted my head but my attention was drawn to the watch that was now dangling in front of me. I took it and relaxed in Master's arms. "Lau, where is the crime scene?" The woman asked him. "Don't ask me… I don't know the way either." Lau said shrugging his shoulders. "You talk so arrogantly yet you don't even know where it is!?" She growled. I could hear the Young Master grumbling, "Calm down… I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene." He told them and made them be quiet. Master sighed to himself and the Young Master continued. "At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on. But it is too troublesome for me to ask the police."

**Sebastian POV **

Melody held my pocket watch to her cheek, so adorable. "Then what should we do?" Madame asked seeming a bit nervous, "Earl… you couldn't be…" Lau said shocked. "There's no other way… It's bothersome to meddle in this case…" The Young Master sighed, "But I can find someone who works on this case." He finished.

The group of us; Melody, Lau, Madame Red, Grell, Young Master and myself; went into town to find the person that the Young Master was speaking about. I took a moment to make sure that Melody's coat and bonnet covered her ears and tail. "… So, what is this place?" Lau asked, Melody leaned forward and sniffed before hiding behind me. Perhaps the chemical smell that the building gave off attributed to that. "Why are you familiar with this kind of place?!" Madame Red screeched at Young Master, I sighed. "Because the person Young Master knows works as an undertaker." I said, "An undertaker?" The two chimed, we all stepped in through the old wooden door. I looked around before glancing down at Melody; she was clinging to me as she seemed to often do when she was frightened. "Are you there, Undertaker?" Young Master called. "… Hi hi… I knew that you would come…" The voice of the man that we came to see replied. My pet squeaked and clutched tighter to my coat in fear, I pet her head and handed her my pocket watch in an attempt to calm her down. A standing coffin slid open to reveal the man we had come to see. "Wel~come Earl… Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin…?" The Undertaker said giggling. Melody hissed and dug her fingers into the fabric on the back of my coat, my pocket watch didn't seem to be helping her calm down at all so I put it back in my pocket. "I didn't come here to play today…" Undertaker put a finger to Young Master's lips effectively cutting him off. "You don't need to tell me. I know why you came with just one look~ I can tell what's on your mind. Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help." He said with a big smile. "You know something?" The master asked, "Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea. Why not just sit on top?" He told all of us while gesturing to the coffins that littered the shop. The four sat while Melody and I remained standing. "Now then, you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper?" The odd man asked. Melody kept her eyes trained on him, still trying to deduce whether or not he was a threat. "Everyone's been scared because of the disturbance…" Undertaker bit into a bone shaped cookie before he spoke again. "But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing." He said.

Melody tugged on my sleeve, "Master?" She asked, "Yes Kitten?" She pointed to the half of a cookie that Undertaker held in his hand, I sighed and asked. "Undertaker, may I please have one of those cookies?" The man paused and glanced at my little pet. "For your new friend, Mr. Butler?" He asked with a smile. I nodded and caught the cookie that had been tossed at me before handing it to Melody. She sniffed the cookie before taking a small nibble on it. Once she had decided that she liked the treat, she adorably nibbled it. "Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madame Red asked. "It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed." The Undertaker said and offered Young Master a cookie as Melody finally settled down next to the boy. "In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning the police didn't think much of the cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common." He finished that part of his explanation, "Something in common?" Young Master asked. The pause was a little annoying, "… What is it?" I asked. "Well now, I wonder what. I wonder what indeed. Is it bothering you?" Undertaker said giggling. Now this man is a type of insane that I have to admire, at least the littlest bit.

Melody finished off her cookie and reached out for another. "My, my, you are bought off this easily, Little Maid?" He asked as he handed her what she wanted, she quietly began to nibble away at it with a smile on her face. After that, Undertaker went quiet.

**Melody POV **

Yummy! The treats that this male gave me were amazing! "I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at doing business, Undertaker. How much money do you want for this information?" The Chinese man said smirking. I watched each movement that the he made and finally decided that I didn't like him, "How much money!?" He asked. The grey-haired male that was being called "Undertaker" ran to the Chinese man and got in his face. 'He funny, I like.' "I don't want any of the Queen's money!" He shouted laughing. He turned his attention to Young Master and he came over to us. "Now then Earl… I only have one requirement…" The man paused, hugged himself and began to giggle. "Show me a "first rate laugh." If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you…!" He told them then slumped over a coffin; I giggled and poked his head, "F-funny!" I said, "Weirdo." Young Master mumbled to Master who was silent. "Earl, if that's the case, then let me handle this." The Chinese man said and walked over to where I now sat beside the Undertaker. "The sleeping tiger of the Shanghai New Year's party, also referred to as my soul, this should satisfy you!" He said and paused, "Did you like it?" I tilted my head, "T-that j-joke?" I asked. The Undertaker giggled and pat the bonnet on top of my head. "This little lady has the right idea!" He said while still laughing.

The red woman's heels clicked as she walked up beside the Chinese man. "It looks like he still won't talk, Lau… It can't be helped." Ah, so Lau was the Chinese man's name! "Then I, Madame Red," And that was her name! "A beauty of high society shall make my appearance now." She struck a pose once she finished her own introduction, "If I ask him he'll be sure to tell us!" She said proudly. She began to speak and I had no idea what she was talking about. Master covered Young Master's ears so I covered mine as well, even though they were hidden under the bonnet and it just looked like I was putting my hands on the top of my head. An hour later the two previous "jokers" had their mouths covered. "You are the only one left, Earl… I've helped you many times in the past… Can't you be nice to me just once?" Undertaker asked. I yawned tiredly and closed my eyes for a minute. The next thing I know; the front door is shutting, my bonnet and coat are off and there is a feather on a stick dangling in my face. The feather held the strong scent of catnip. My eyes dilated as I pounced at the feather which was moved at the last possible second leaving me to hit the desk that Undertaker had previously been perched on. I sat up and shook my head to clear it before the feather was in my sight again. I pounced at it and got the same result. By this point, the Undertaker was laughing like mad. This continued for about another minute before my bonnet and coat were replaced. Master opened the door, "Please come back in. Let's continue our discussion." He told those outside.

I yawned again and settled back down on a coffin. "Come… Continue," Undertaker said as he laughed in an odd way. "Whatever you want to know is fine…" He laughed again, "That little maid certainly is funny. Actually… I've always thought, that there weren't enough…. "Guests." Gufu." He finished. "Not enough?" Master asked I curled up near him on the open space of the coffin. "Yes, not enough internal organs, of course." Undertaker replied. I rested my head in the Young Master's lap but he pushed me to where I was sitting again. "Don't you think that the eternally sleeping "guests" that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research." He said causing those drinking tea to look into the beakers that their tea was in. I don't understand, what's wrong with the tea? "This could have stored a kidney before right? A criminal could've given it to a loan shark…" Lau mumbled. My head tilted and I rubbed my eye with the back of my hand. "It also could've come from the slums of China." He spoke again. Young Master held his beaker out to me, I sniffed it. There was no chemical smell, no fleshy smell, only the tea. I took a sip but stopped there because it wasn't sweet enough for me. "The prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore. Because her womb is gone." Undertaker explained, 'Womb? What that?' I thought. I tugged on Master's sleeve again. "W-what w-womb?" I asked. He leaned down to my ear, "A womb is one of the organs that allows a woman to have a baby." He explained and pointed to my tummy, "It's where the baby grows while it's inside the mother." My head tilted again and I put a hand on my tummy. "B-baby… W-will Melody h-has b-baby?" I asked looking up at Master who smiled and shook his head. "Not yet, you need a mate first." He told me. I nodded.

"Recently these kinds of "guests" have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it's made me very busy." Undertaker began again. Master pet my head, I have no idea why but I liked to be pet. "Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night." He said, "But accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" The Undertaker clasped his hands under his chin. "The butler understands well, I too feel this way." He said before he stood and walked over to me, "If I had to act within such a short time, I would slit the throat first." He said acting like his finger was a knife and dragging it across the skin of my neck. "And proceed to cut open the stomach," Again, he demonstrated the action on me. "It's easier to succeed this way. From the look of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced." He said moving to stroke Young Master's cheek with one of his long, black fingernails. "You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl." He said. I didn't mind him touching the boy, I trusted him. "It's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stops him." Undertaker seemed like he was almost finished speaking. Master picked up Young Master's coat as the child stood. "Can you stop him? "The Notorious Noble"- Earl of Phantomhive." The man said with that same smile. "The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason." Young Master said as Master put the coat on him. "There must be an influence manipulating him from behind." He said the others in the room stood as well, I ran up and nuzzled the Undertaker, "B-b-bye!" I said before running back to Master's side. "I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's lackeys want to use, I will save them all." Young Master said sternly. Master held the door open for him. "Sorry for intruding, Undertaker." Young Master said as a goodbye.

Now in the carriage, that Madame Red's butler was driving, I sat in Master's lap. "What do you think after hearing that?" Young Master asked. I cuddled into my master and began to purr, he curled one hand into my hair. "I've been thinking… The murderer should be "an anatomical expert," but also know where the police are when they commit the crime." He held one hand to his chin as he spoke and kept the other fisted in my hair. "The culprit could be taking away the organs for some kind of ceremony or because they're with a "Black Magic Cult."" Master finished. My hands curled around the lapels of his coat. "Then right now… Where do we start from?" Madame Red asked. My head tilted slightly, she was nervous, I caught it in her scent. "It's "the season" right now. There's so many people gathered at the capital!" She exclaimed. "T-the se-sea… Season?" I mimicked what she had said. Master gave me a pat on the back as praise for speaking as Madame Red continued. "Not only are London doctors suspects, there's also the head physicians that aristocrats from all over could also be the culprit. Like Lau, there are many foreigners that brought weapons." She continued. To me it sounded like she was complaining. Master grabbed my hand and lightly pressed his lips to my knuckle. "But if we wait a week, "the season's" events will be over and many doctors will go home. We'll wait until then to investigate." He said. Lau turned to Master, "Why…?" The Chinese man asked. "There's no way to investigate clearly during "the season."" Madame Red began on her rant once again, wait…. How do I even know the word rant?! "Let's just say we can't investigate clearly… Shouldn't we at least be able to compile a report on suspects?" She said.

"Please wait a moment. As the Earl of Phantomhive's butler, how could I not be able to accomplish such a small matter?" Master asked. I mewed happily and grabbed Master's hand back. "P-Phan… Phantom-hive b-but… Butler!" I repeated happily. Master leaned forward with a smile, his fringe falling lightly in his face as he kept a firm hold on me. "Then Melody and I will immediately go investigate, and quickly research the suspects' reports." He told them. "Wait…" Madame Red tried to speak but she was given no time. With me still in his arms, Master opened the door of the carriage, which was still moving. He leaned out of the door, holding onto the top of the carriage while holding me with one hand. "Grell is it?" He asked the other butler, so Grell is his name. I'm learning lots of names today! "Please drive the carriage back safely." He told the brown haired man. I clung tightly to Master; the wind whipped the hair that wasn't under my bonnet around. "Eh?" The brown-haired butler squeaked, "Ah, yes!" He replied. Master leaned back in to address the other passengers. "Then please excuse us if we leave now." He leapt out and shut the door before we took off.

I was curled up on a couch asleep; everything that happened today was a bit much for me. I am not used to such busy days. I'm used to being able to laze around in the alley when I was not trying to steal food. I felt a hand pet my head, now uncovered seeing as the bonnet was off. That and my coat had been hung up by Master when we first arrived back. I unconsciously cuddled into the touch.

**Sebastian POV **

Young Master pet Melody's head. She looks so adorable curled up in a ball like that. Her tail curled around her legs, her hands clenched lightly into fists at her face, her ears relaxed comfortably and her hair fanned out under her shoulder. "She's worn out already?" Young Master asked. I nodded and smiled, "You should keep in mind that she is not used to the fast paced lifestyle of a Phantomhive maid yet. It will take a little time." I told him. He hummed before sitting down in a plush chair to continue the discussion on Jack the Ripper. "Anyway, back to business. To be a doctor and, knowledgeable about anatomy, to have no alibi on the day before the incident, followed with being connected to a secret society or black magic, there is only one person who fits this criteria. That would be the Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber." I said. Melody squeaked and jolted slightly in her sleep causing me to smile a little bit. She must be dreaming, though I do wonder about what. Despite the slight distraction of Melody's adorable antics, I continued. "Although he graduated from medical school, he had never worked in a hospital before, and he has not been involved in this profession. He had also hosted a number of seasonal parties but there is a rumor that he has hosted parties where only those close to him could attend…" I finished. "Viscount Druitt huh… Now that you mention it, I do recall he's been into black magic recently…" Madame spoke up, though her words seemed to hold the very slightest bit of nervousness. "So he is suspected of carrying out some sort of ceremony at that "secret party" and uses those prostitutes as sacrifices?" Young Master asked, took a bite of his snack and hummed. My pet's ears twitched the slightest bit at the sound. The movement caused a few more strands of ebony hair to fall into her face. "At the 19th hour today, Viscount Druitt will be hosting a party. The seasonal period will be ending soon, I believe tonight would be the best time to go and investigate." I informed.

Master put his fork down before speaking again. "Madame Red because of this reason, can you think of something?" He asked his aunt. The woman smiled and rested her head on one of her hands; it gave her a pretty cocky look in my opinion. "Aren't you underestimating me? Aren't I rather popular? A few words here and there and it'll be arranged." She said with a boasting smile. 'She is rather cocky, isn't she?' Inside I was smirking at her. It was human nature to be that way, and it was often the downfall of many. "It has been decided then. No matter what, I must get into that party!" Young Master said. He had that determined look in his eyes, how far will he go this time? "You will not be going under the name of Phantomhive so you must use this chance properly!" Madame chimed; I glanced down at my contractor trying to imagine what could happen. "There's only one chance." He said.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR MRMRMRMRMRMR**

Here we go! Another one done! If I may ask that people stop fighting in the reviews though… It upsets me a little bit and I don't know why… It's probably because I don't like fighting very much. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion about my story and they don't have to fight about it… Oh please don't get mad at me for saying this!


	7. Chapter 7

**His Kitten: Her First Ball **

Here is the chapter where things change up a little more. The end of this chapter was originally Sebastian deciding that he was going to mate with Melody and placing his mark on her. Since I decided that I would make the time when they mate later he also decides that he wants to mate her later. Ah there are going to be some big changes after this chapter….

**CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP**

**Sebastian POV**

The carriage, driven by Grell, pulled up at the manor of Aleister Chambers, "Such grandness. It really is the last day of the social season." Madame chimed, sounding a bit disappointed that it was indeed the last day, Lau decided to speak up as well. "It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable!" He said. "If he suspects anything then it is all over, understand?" Young Master, well, Young Mistress said and stepped out from the carriage in his pink, white and black dress. "We're not here to play, so don't let your guard down." Young Master said. The man and woman nodded before Madame grabbed the Young Mistress in a death grip of a hug, "SO CUTE! Super cute!" Madame Red cried as she hugged him. The boy didn't like the attention very much, "Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this?!" He asked angrily. The woman pouted, "What? You don't like it? But a lot of cloth was used to make this dress in France!" She cried in despair. I smirked a little bit, "Oh my oh my, a lady should not be shouting so loudly!" I scolded and stepped out of our carriage and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose before turning to help Melody step out as well. Poor thing is quite clumsy when her tail is covered, though since cats use their tails for balance it is understandable, "Sebastian you…" He trailed off. "Right, you have to obediently follow instructions!" I said planning to have a bit of fun at my master's expense.

After the matter of the Young Master's yelling had been addressed, Madame began to give us our roles for the evening. "Lau's role is my lover," She said causing the man smiled like an idiot, does he ever really pay attention to what is going on? "Ciel is my niece from the countryside," Said boy glared at his aunt, "Melody is my older niece; Ciel's older sister and Sebastian's fiancé," She said. I smiled down at my pet who was hanging off of my arm. Over the last few hours we had successfully taught her how to behave like my fiancé for the night. "Sebastian is Ciel's home tutor and Melody's soon to be husband." Madame finished. I nodded and adjusted my glasses again. "Now remember, Dear Melody, that you are a mute." She told Melody wagging her finger in an almost scolding way. The little neko standing beside me nodded, the movement caused the large, navy blue ribbons that were covering her ears to bounce a little bit. She was wearing a navy blue, black and white dress that just barely missed touching the floor. A navy blue shawl was over her shoulders and secured in front by two, black buttons and reached her shoulders. The navy covering of the skirt split in the front to reveal many white ruffles and a wide, black ribbon was tied around her waist and into a bow at the back. Her long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail on the back of her head but the fringes were left down to cover the place that her ears would be if she were human. (http(:/) art/His-Kitten-At-a-Ball-314525961) I had to admit that for having a more human appearance, she was still adorable. "And Grell can be as he is." Now Madame was finished giving us our roles. Once again, I pushed up my glasses with a grin, Melody was hanging from my arm the way you would often see a human woman do to a man that was courting or married to her. She kept a bright and happy smile on her face, one too sincere to be considered fake, while at the same time managing to keep her slight fangs hidden. "So… Why is my role as "your niece?" Melody I understand but…" Young Master asked. Madame swooned a bit, "Because I've always wanted a daughter! A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long, flowing dresses!" She cried out.

I hummed in thought, a daughter? I had never really thought about the possibility of becoming a father in my future… Perhaps it's about time I started thinking about that, it is strange for a demon my age to be unmated, after all. 'If I ever did become a father,' I mused, 'I would much rather prefer a son to a daughter…' My gaze moved down to the young demoness by my side, is she even physically mature enough to mate? I know for a fact that she is not mentally stable enough yet, so does her demonic development reflect her mental development? I was able to snap back into the conversation after a moment, "Firstly! Anyone who sees a one-eyed boy with a dashingly handsome butler would know it's "you." Isn't this the best solution? Anyway the Viscount's security is tight and he likes girls so you're perfect!" Madame tried to reason with and clam the Young Mistress, it didn't work, "What?!" I put a hand to my chin and smiled slightly as I caught Melody mimicking the gesture. "Did Young Master not say so before? To "use any means necessary?" I asked in a teasing tone. The boy glared at me and following the lead of the Madame who nodded, my pet nodded as well, I smiled. "Then shall we go? My Ladies?" I asked. Once more, I linked arms with Melody. Young Master sighed in a defeated way, "Then… First of all, we'll look for the Viscount…" Young Master said.

**Melody POV**

I stayed close to Master and quiet as I had been told to do. I was supposed to be a "mute" and apparently they don't speak at all. I was also to be Master's "fiancée", apparently a fiancé was a woman or man who is engaged to be married to another. I had hardly any idea of what "married" meant but from what I could tell, it seemed like the way Master described being mates. I followed the two males silently while glancing at all of the colors and lights around me. All of the females were dressed in pretty colors and moving around in strange patterns. Some things would shine and catch my attention but Master would pull on my arm to make sure that I kept up with him and Young Master. Some people were drinking out of strangely shaped things, I tried to get closer to them so I could sniff what they were drinking but my plans were once again thwarted by Master. "Now now Kitten, please try to pay attention to the Young Master and myself." He said.

I pouted and took to examining Master's new attire; he looked very nice this way. Not that Master didn't always look nice! It's just that something about the way he was dressed now made my cheeks feel warm. The fabric of his tan jacket felt nice under my fingers and I desperately wished to reach out and poke the puffy-looking red cloth that was around his neck. I restrained myself after getting a glance from him that clearly told me not to. Then there was those things on his face, glasses I think Meyleene called them, made Master's eyes stand out to me. They fit well with his face shape and the different way he had parted his pretty hair tonight. I shook my head a little, why was I feeling fuzzy? I have never felt like this around Master before. I looked at the Young Master in his pretty, ruffled dress and pigtails; he was cute but he didn't seem to like his pretty dress. "I really do not want my fiancé to see me like this…" He whined, so he has someone to be his mate? A high-pitched, girl's voice rang out in my ears. "Wow, what a pretty dress!" The female cried. What dress was she talking about; there are too many pretty ones for me to single out just one. "That head-piece is so exquisite!" She said again. What's a head-piece? "Not good… I think I'm starting to hear things…" The Young Master mumbled, suddenly the two males turned in shock to the direction the voice had come from. I followed their gaze and it landed on a girl with pretty, blond hair in corkscrew pigtails and pretty, green eyes. Her dress was cute and ruffled, not to mention pink. She had a cute face and an adorable smile as well; I smiled in her direction even though she wasn't looking at me. "There's a lot of pretty dresses~ SO CUTE~!" I had to agree, everything here was pretty, "S-S-S-S-Sebastian!" Young Master stuttered. My eyes moved down to him, he looked absolutely terrified. "M-My Lady, please be quieter! Let's go that way first." Master said as calmly as he could and pulled my hand so that I would follow him as he led Young Master away from the pretty girl. "Ah! That dress that child is wearing is cute!" The girl cried. Master froze for only a second, "My Lady… Come this way." He led us in a different direction, why? What is so bad about the girl that is following us is she a bad person? We hid behind something that smelled sweet, "Huh?" The girl looked around with a sad face; she's just too cute to be a bad person! "Where did that child go?" She asked herself. Young Master huffed and puffed, he was out of breath from the short sprint. "Why is that person here!" He did not like the pretty girl? "Anyway, let's go to where the ladies are…" Young Master trailed off and looked over to Madame Red who was surrounded by people and Master leaned down to my ear. "Alright, I need you to keep that young lady distracted, the one that was following us." He told me. I nodded, "Good, do not let her get close to Young Master because she knows who he is." I nodded again to show Master that I understood what he was asking me to do.

Master stood and left me on my own to wait, surely the girl would notice me, she noticed Young Master after all, "Ah~! Your dress is cute, Miss!" She called to me. She had found me, just like I wanted her to! I turned to the girl, "Hello, I'm Elizabeth Middleford and you are?" She introduced and held her hand out to me, I remembered this from Master's lessons, she wanted me to shake it! I did just as Master had taught me and then made the gesture that I couldn't speak. Madame Red and Master sure managed to teach me a lot in the short time before the ball! "Oh, so you can't talk?" She asked with sad eyes. I nodded and used one of my hands to push away some hair that blocked her from my view, that was when she notice the ring I was wearing. "Is that an engagement ring?" She asked with her eyes lighting up again. I thought for a moment, that is what Madame Red had said it was. She had given it to me while we were getting ready. It was a pretty gold ring with a rose shaped ruby inset; it was shiny and pretty so I liked it. "Where's your fiancé?" The girl asked. I looked around and shrugged my shoulders; I hadn't paid attention to the direction that Master had gone. "Oh, you got separated from him?" I nodded at Elizabeth, she was really sweet. "I'm sorry, how about I help you find him?" She looked around, for what I had no idea but suddenly…, "Ahh! FOUND IT!" Oh no! She has found Young Master! "Come on, first I have to speak to this child!" She said happily. She pulled me along with her by the hand but a male in a strange outfit stopped us and offered us a drink that he called "lemonade." It smelled sour, so I didn't take it.

I had to think fast, Master told me to not let her get close to the Young Master! I convinced fake tears to flow from my eyes and my shoulders shook with fake sobs, "Oh no! What's wrong Miss?" She asked freaking out slightly. I pointed to the ring on my finger, hoping that she would get something out of that. "You miss your fiancé?" I nodded, that would work! "Don't worry at all! We'll find him and the two of you will have a beautiful, romantic reunion!" She said and wrapped her arms around herself in a sort of hug, "You'll hug and kiss and he'll tell you how much he missed you!" Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, perhaps she was imagining this reunion, and she took my small hands in her equally sized ones. "So there's no need to worry! I'm positive that we'll find him!" The girl said with a smile. This turned out to be easier than Master had made me feel it was. The truth though, I do miss Master. I could still find his scent in the room because I was so used to it but it was far enough away that I felt alone.

Something began to make pretty sounds, like what came from those pretty boxes I used to steal so I looked up. The sound was louder and had more sounds to it than the boxes. In trying to find out where the sound was coming from, I found Master and Young Master moving in the same strange pattern that others around them were. Elizabeth watched happily, waiting for her chance to get close to the Young Master and I watched curiously. My eyes stayed glued to Master the whole time and Elizabeth noticed. "Is that him there, dancing with the child?" She asked. I nodded without looking her way. The way Master moved was so pretty. "But why's he dancing with her, he should be dancing with you!" She said angrily. She waited for a minute like she was waiting for me to talk. "Oh yeah… You can't talk… Can you write?" My eyes still didn't move but I shook my head a little bit. "Oh… Such a shame… Perhaps I can try to guess…" She said and put a finger to her chin in thought, "Is he in love with both of you?" She guessed. My head shook side to side to tell her no. "Hmm… Oh! Is he her dancing tutor?" That sounded familiar… Oh yeah! That is what Madame Red had said Master was I nodded. "Aw! I bet that's how you met him!" She went back to waiting to speak to Young Master with a smile though she didn't end her conversation with me. "I can't wait to meet that girl, is she sweet like you?" Elizabeth asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

The pretty sounds stopped and the people stopped moving. Elizabeth began to make her way over to Young Master who was now talking to a blond haired male on the other side of the room. I began to move to stop her but something white blocked her way, Master was kneeling beside it. He stood up and I noticed that his glasses had been replaced with a pretty red and white mask. In my opinion, it didn't look as good on him as the glasses did. He called Lau up to assist him with something, "After I go into the cupboard, tie it up tightly with these chains." He said and held up a few silver colored chains, "And then these swords will be used…" He paused for a minute and his eyes moved around the room, "To pierce this cupboard." He finished. Elizabeth and I stood side by side to watch what Master would do next; I had never seen anything like this before. "After you do this, I shall come out alive for all to see. There is no trick or trap to this." He said and opened the doors of the white object and stepped inside, "Please watch this rare and magic performance…" And with that said, the doors blocked Master from the view of the room. Lau examined the sword in a thoughtful way for a moment, would he really do it? After a moment he drove the first sword through the very top of the cupboard. I silently gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. Lau stabbed the rest of the swords in a lightning speed. Would Master be alright? Sure I had watched him get shot multiple times before but I didn't like that he was getting hurt again. Lau stepped back, "Like this! Okay then let's see if he's alright?" He said like he hadn't just shoved a dozen swords into a cupboard that had a person in it. The chains came off and the wardrobe opened, please be alright Master! The demon stepped out unharmed and bowed with a smile. Everyone clapped for him, I was just happy that he wasn't hurt. I tugged on Elizabeth's sleeve and waited for her to acknowledge me, "Yes?" She asked. I pointed over in the direction that Master had gone with Lau. "Is your fiancé over there?" I nodded, "Great! Will you be alright to get to him on your own; I want to see if I can find that child again." I nodded again and hugged the girl in a way of thanks; she smiled and hugged me back.

After I had finished thanking her I made my way over to Master and the others, Master was just finishing a conversation with them. "That's all there is to it." He said. I walked up and linked my arm with Master's; he smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "You did a very good job at distracting her." He praised, I smiled up at him as he removed the mask and replaced it with his pretty glasses. "You must be thirsty, let's go get you a drink." He led me over to a table that held a bowl filled with sweet smelling liquid and poured some into a glass. I sniffed the glass curiously before taking a sip, it tasted pretty good. "There you are!" I recognized that voice, it was Elizabeth! A familiar voice shouted, Elizabeth. She ran over to Master and I with that bright smile of hers plastered on her face. "I couldn't wait to meet your fiancé!" She said, turned her attention to Master and held out her hand, "I'm Elizabeth Middleford, it's very nice to meet you sir." She introduced herself. Master took her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, Lady Middleford. I am Jacob Michaels." He said to her. The girl's smile widened, "So could you tell me what her name is?" Her hand gestured to me as she spoke, Master nodded. "Of course, her name is Anna Jones." Elizabeth's eyes sparkled even more, if that was at all possible because they already looked like polished gems. "Such a pretty name! Would you mind telling me how you two met?" She asked happily. Master curled some of my hair around one of his fingers, "Well, her parents hired me as a dance tutor for her younger sister. Dear Anna was already so graceful that she didn't need the extra instruction; I suppose you could say that it was love at first sight." Master put his free hand to his chest in a dramatic way and a light pink tinted his cheeks. "Despite her unfortunate disability, I continued to love her with all of my heart! Only recently did I build enough courage to ask for her hand," At this point, Master took my hand in his. "I was absolutely elated when she accepted my proposal, so I lifted her into my arms and kissed her! I did not care that her family was in the room as well!" He finished his story and kissed my forehead and a happy squeak left the young lady, "Soooo romantic! Do the two of you plan on having children?" She asked Master, he kept the same smile that he had held throughout the conversation. "We have no discussed it much but yes, we hope on raising a family." Master replied to her. Elizabeth's hands clapped together excitedly as she bounced in place, "Kya! I bet that your babies will be absolutely adorable!" She cried. I had to refrain from tilting my head in curiosity at what the young female was saying. I was a little confused, since when were Master and I having babies together? "Oh, but I'm sure that you two would like to spend the rest of your evening together. It was nice meeting the two of you!" She waved as she ran off, "Ah, the mind of a child." Master mumbled. I smiled and hugged him, my head met just below the middle of his chest since I was so short.

Master tilted my head up so that he could look at my eyes. "Now then, let's try your hand at dancing." He said and led me to an empty area near the balcony and the band began to play a slow song. Master put my arms around his neck and his around my waist before swaying slightly from left to right. I smiled brightly and enjoyed being close to my master, no matter what he would always be my master. "Very good, let's try this." He said and turned in a small circle with me before spinning me on my own. "Excellent." The song continued on for a little longer before stopping, people around the room clapped as Master led me out onto the balcony. The two of us stood silently for a moment, I kept glancing up at Master and waiting for him to say or do something. "My pet," Oh no, was I in trouble for something?! I glanced up at Master tentatively from under my eyelashes, "Come closer." I blinked and did as my master told me. He pulled me into his chest and began petting my head. It confused me a little bit why he was doing this but oh well. I did like Master petting me but I soon got tired. I yawned and rubbed my right eye with my right hand. Master pulled me to him and buried his nose in my hair. "Are you tired?" He asked. I nodded slightly and he hummed, "I suppose it is time for you to rest then…" He stood still for another moment or two before pulling away and leading me back inside.

Once inside Master led me over to Madame Red and Lau. "Madame," Master bowed when he got the woman's attention. "Would you please be so kind as to return to the townhouse with Melody and prepare her for bed?" He asked. Madame Red smiled and took my hand that Master had held out to her. "Of course, it will be no problem!" She said with that same smile. Master smiled and turned to me, "Now then, please cooperate with Madame when she prepares you for bed." He told me. I nodded and rubbed my eyes with my free hand again before yawning. Master walked away as I slowly waved to him, Madame smiled at me. "Come then dear, let's get you to bed." I didn't respond but simply followed the humans; Grell, Madame Red and Lau, back to the carriage. Grell drove us back to the townhouse but he had gotten lost once more so we were late. Madame Red led me upstairs and to the room I shared with Master before preparing me for bed. She took the blue ribbons away from my ears before pulling off my shawl. "You did so well tonight…." She praised me. Now she took my hair down before undoing my dress and corset. "You have to be very clever to learn so fast." She slipped off all of the petticoats that had been under the dress followed by the stockings and shoes. "And to find someone like you off the streets, Ciel is a very lucky boy." Madame Red muttered and picked up a black nightgown so I lifted my arms up as Master had taught me. The fabric slipped over my body and covered it. Madame Red pet my ears thoughtfully, "Such a good girl…" A yawn was her only response before I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. "Good night, Melody." She cooed.

It was quite a while later when I was awoken by someone petting my tummy; I purred and opened my eyes to see that Master was home. "Master…!" I yawned since I was still very tired. Master smiled and nuzzled into my hair, "Such a sweetie." Master lay on the bed with me. "Now go back to sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." He told me. My eyes once again drooped as I remembered how tired I was. I smiled and purred, "Master…. St-ay Melody?" I asked. One black eyebrow arched up for a second before he chuckled and let me hug him. "Of course I'll stay with you tonight." I cuddled up underneath his chin as he lay down with me. "Good night, Melody." He said. I yawned again and nodded, "N-ight… Master…"

**CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP**

Well it was really at the end of the ball and the end of the chapter that really changed. I was having a little bit of trouble figuring out what to replace it with. I hope I did alright but here is the point where it changes and I have to think harder… Stupid brain quit working on me. Oh well, I hope you like the little changes I've made.


	8. Halloween Special

His Kitten: Happy Halloween and Her Birthday (Side Story)

Alright, this takes place when Melody is able to speak in full sentences and is a bit more mature… Though she still cannot dress herself properly so Sebastian dresses her… This also takes place after Sebastian and Melody mate for the first time.

Melody POV

I sat on the bed that I shared with Sebastian hugging his pillow to my body and watching as he finished up my costume. "So… What am I going to be for Halloween?" Sebastian chuckled and moved to the next ruffle of the outfit. "What you naturally are; a Neko Princess." I giggled and cuddled the pillow in my arms. "Aw! Sounds pretty!" He adjusted the fabric in front of him so that he would not mess up. I placed the pillow down on the bed and began to play with a loose button on my blue nightgown. "Naturally I would make a pretty costume for a pretty neko. If I couldn't do this much, what kind of mate would I be?" I fell back on the bed giggling and rolling on top of the comforter. "I like when you say that! It's funny!" I could hear Sebastian chuckle at my antics as he kept working. I rolled over onto my stomach and watched his cats play on the floor. Sometimes I wished that I was a cat like them, I wouldn't have to hide my ears and tail whenever guests decided to come over. I wouldn't have to worry about wearing the strange clothes that humans wore. Life as a simple cat would be much easier in some ways. I sighed and rested my head on my hands in front of me but jumped slightly when a hand was placed on my back. "Is something wrong, Kitten?" I relaxed when I realized that it was only Sebastian, "I just…. Sometimes I wish that I was a normal cat…" Sebastian sat himself next to me on the bed and ran his fingers through my hair. "But if you were, I might have never met you and if I had, we wouldn't be where we are today." With a huff I rolled onto my back, "I know that!" I paused for a second and fisted the fur in my tail. "Just… Some people treat me like I'm nothing but an animal…. Why do they do that?" He sighed and placed an open-palmed hand on my tummy. "Because humans refuse to see beauty in anything that is remotely different from them." He smiled down at me and allowed his fangs to poke out a little bit. "Though if they want to see a real beast, I can show them what it looks like." His eyes flashed for a minute and I giggled. "You're so nice to me!" I sat up and hugged him around the waist; he put one hand on my back and the other on my head. "Well it would be terrible to have a mate that was miserable all of the time." He tilted my head up so that I would look into his eyes again. "Now then, let's get you into your costume." I nodded and stood up as he grabbed the costume; I began to undo the buttons on my nightgown and slipped it off. Sebastian helped me slip on some light purple shorts that weren't too much different than the ones I wore under my uniform on a regular basis. Next he slipped the sleeves of the kimono top over my arms, they had a slit at the top so that they showed my shoulders almost like my uniform does. The kimono was light purple and had light blue ruffles from the waist down. Sebastian closed the kimono in the front and tied a grey obi that had a light blue rope on in around my waist. He held up stockings so I knew to sit down now, he began slipping the first light purple stocking with a light blue ruffle at the top up my right leg. I giggled as the fabric and his hands moved against my skin causing him to look up at me oddly. "It tickles!" I explained, perhaps I shouldn't have for he got that look he got when he normally teases the Young Master. He began brushing his hand up and down my leg causing me to giggle and squirm. I fell back on the bed and tried to kick my legs so he would stop but he held me down with one hand and continued to tickle me. His hand went higher and higher until it brushed the front of my shorts, I gasped and mewled. Sebastian suddenly stopped and slipped the other stocking up my left leg. He slipped the black ballet flats on after the stockings were perfect. I sat up and looked down at him; he was looking at my leg for some reason. I tilted my head to the right allowing some of my hair to fall in my face, "Do you want to mate?" His eyes moved up to my face and he stood up. "Not now, I can wait." I pouted; Sebastian hadn't mated with me since the first time! "After all," He got in my face before nipping one of my ears, "Tonight is a night for demons, why mate now when we can mate at a time meant exactly for that." I blushed and turned my head away a little bit. "Let's finish putting on your costume though." Fake cuffs were clasped around my wrists, ankles and my neck. They had chains that appeared broken on them so it seemed as if I had escaped captivity of some kind. Next he put a light blue ruffled headband in front of my ears and made it to where it stood up and was visible but so were my ears. He stood back to appraise my appearance and sighed, "Something is missing… Ah!" He waved his hand and suddenly two raven feathers appeared he wove them into my hair on the right side of my head. "That's better! Now it's my turn." He turned around so that his back was to me and took off his tie; he placed that on his desk and began to work on the buttons of his tailcoat. He shrugged that off, folded it and placed it next to his tie. Next was his waistcoat, I could hear him undoing the buttons and kept my eyes on his back as I watched the fabric loosen. After his waistcoat was off he folded it and placed it with the two other things that he had removed. Sebastian glanced at me over his shoulder and smirked when he saw that I was watching him. "Do be sure to enjoy the show, I'll be sure to make it entertaining for you." I blushed a little bit more as he turned back around and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. After each button was undone the fabric loosened a little in the back and eventually began to fall off of his broad shoulders. He slipped the shirt off and repeated the same process he had done with his tail and waistcoat before glancing back at me. Sebastian had purposely left his gloves on and kept his eyes on me as he pulled them off with his teeth. I really liked how he looked when he did that but when he did it without a shirt and while looking right at me, it was even better. The gloves were dropped on top of the rest of the clothes and he bent down to remove his shoes and socks. With those out of the way, he stood up and I could hear metal clinking as he worked on his belt. The belt was placed with the other clothing articles and then he unbuttoned his trousers. My ears twitched and I blushed deeper as I heard his zipper go down. Oh my, that warm feeling between my legs was back. He stepped out of the nice trousers and that left him in his underwear, not that they left very much to the imagination. Sebastian was _big_, not that you would expect any less from a demon like himself, and I could tell that he was a little excited. Perhaps he was excited from playing with and dressing me. "Sebastian, why are you…" I pointed since I didn't know how to explain it; he looked down at himself and chuckled. "Demons normally get excited like this on Halloween. Most mate around now." He walked over and pulled me up against him, "Don't you feel it too? You must be feeling pretty wet now." My head tilted a little, what did he mean? "Ah, I've never used that term with you in this way have I? You feel warm between your legs like you did the night we first mated." His hand reached between my legs and cupped me, "Perhaps we have time to mate now, I'm sure Master would not mind being allowed to sleep in seeing as his schedule is completely empty." I was pushed back on the bed with Sebastian on top of me. "And I can just tell him that you wanted a little extra play time." His finger slipped into the shorts and played with my little nub. "Nya!" He chuckled and continued to play with me, "That's it; make all the noise you want." His finger moved and slipped inside of my opening, he made an approving sound when it slipped in easily. Oh this felt so good! I haven't had anything inside of me since I first mated with Sebastian. His finger pushed in and out of me and I moved my hips up to try and have it back inside of me when he pulled it out. "My my, eager are we? Perhaps I should take time to mate you more often." I nodded eagerly, all I knew was that mating felt good and that I liked when Sebastian mated with me. He chuckled and pushed another finger into me; I mewled and arched my back up. "Now there's a sound that I very much enjoy." His fingers moved a little faster and bent so that they were hooked a little. I squealed and my tail wrapped around his wrist as my hips bucked upwards. "S-Sebastian!" He chuckled and kissed me, "That's it, say my name all you like. Scream it if you'd like." My shorts were suddenly gone and Sebastian pulled away from the kiss. "I wouldn't like for your costume to get all dirty now." He completely stripped me and went down to my chest. I meowed loudly when he began to suck on my nipple, that was a feeling that I very much liked and the combination of him fingering me and sucking on my breast made it even better. "Feels so good!" My tail pulled his wrist forward so I could feel him deeper. Sebastian chuckled, pulled his fingers almost all the way out with a sloppy wet sound and when he pushed them back in he added another finger. I mewled out loud as he began to scissor the three fingers inside of me, the way it stretched my insides in a way that felt so good. Sebastian bit down and pulled on my nipple with his teeth. I yelped out in pain, he had never done something like that before but then he began to gently massage the wounded flesh with his tongue. His free hand ran up the curve of my waist and he began to knead on my other breast. Sebastian's length was pushed against my leg and I could feel it getting harder and harder, it excited me even more and I could feel my walls clench around his fingers as they tried to pull him even deeper. I felt the vibrations from his chuckle through my flesh and arched my back a bit more into him. He quit sucking and moved so that he could speak to me. "Oh my, I love how excited you are. What are you thinking about that's getting you this way?" He smirked when I moaned at the wiggling of his fingers inside of me. "Please tell me, Love." I moaned again, "I-I … Guh! Y-you're getting hard… Mya!" He kissed me and purposely ground himself on my leg. "Indeed I am, and you are getting really wet." I whimpered as his speaking like this made me even more excited. I yelled out Sebastian's name when he managed to insert a fourth finger into my opening and the pressure in my tummy released the way it did when I was pleasured this way. "Such a good little kitty I have." He smiled as he pulled out his fingers and began to lick the juice that I had released from them. "You're treating me like an animal, Sebastian. You know that I do not like that." I tried to glare at him but he just looked so sexy as he licked his fingers like that, and the fact that he was licking me off of them didn't help at all. "That is true, but that pout you give me is so adorable." I rolled onto my stomach and crawled all the way up onto the bed before rolling back onto my back and spreading my legs to show my dripping self. Sebastian smirked and sat himself on the edge of our bed. "Oh no, you see I'm not quite hard yet." He gestured to the only clothing that he was wearing; my cheeks puffed up and flushed. "Come on now, it's not going to do it on its own." I sighed and gestured for him to move back on the bed, he did so and I moved between his legs to remove his underwear. He relaxed back against the pillows as I threw the unneeded garment away. I moved to take him in my hands but he stopped me. "I want you to try something new this time." My head tilted to the left, "Did you not like when I touched you?" He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss me. "Oh I did but I have a feeling that this will be even better." I huffed but tilted my head to the right. "What do I do?" His smirk widened, "On your hands and knees," I did as told and he pushed my upper body down so my nipples rubbed the sheets and I was face to face with his manhood. "Good, take it in your mouth and suck on it." I looked up at him with curious eyes, I could do that? He nodded so I did as told once again. The skin on Sebastian's length was soft against my tongue and he had a strange but nice taste. He sighed and took some of my hair in his fist. "Good, tail up." I did as told since everything so far was going pretty good and moaned in surprise as he pushed a strange, cold object into my wet opening. Sebastian moaned as I did and the object inside of e began to heat up and expand. "Th-uh! This is a toy meant to be used by demons in-oh! Mating." My eyes opened and looked up at him as he spoke. "It heats, cools, expands and even," He was cut off when he moaned, I moaned against him as I felt the end of the toy flare out. "Reacts to my voice." I rubbed my tongue over the bottom of his shaft and pulled it back to the head. He moaned loudly and I purred when the toy inside of me vibrated. "Good." He pushed my head down farther on himself, "Suck harder." I began to suck so hard that my cheeks caved in, Sebastian began moaning more often thus causing my orgasm to build up again as the toy reacted to him. He thrust deep into my throat and released himself like he had when we mated with a loud yell. I choked on it as the toy made me scream against his flesh. Once it seemed that he was finished releasing, I pulled my mouth away from him and the only thing that connected us at the moment was a mixture of his cum and my saliva that ran from my mouth to his cock. I went to sit up but I was pushed back down onto the bed and my rump was being held in the air. The toy was pulled out of me and was replaced with something much bigger. I screamed out a moan and thrust myself back against Sebastian. I felt his hips against my bottom and I did so. "Oooooh! It feels so good Sebastian!" He groaned a little and gripped my hips tightly with his big hands. "Indeed it does. It's so soft, hot, tight and wet." He growled the last part into my ears and the words made the walls inside of me clench the large foreign object inside of them. That made Sebastian growl deeply and I could feel my eyes change. The first thrust was amazingly hard; it surprisingly didn't hurt but felt so amazingly good that I came. Sebastian's hands tightened on my hips and he growled. "That was too soon, it looks like I have to build you back up." He began pounding into me. I loved how his huge cock stretched me and nearly began to push into my womb. I could feel the veins that I had tasted pulse while he was inside, though he was hardly ever inside for more than a second. I was constantly moaning and mewling. The sounds that I made were accompanied by animalistic growls and grunts from behind me. Sebastian was much rougher than last time, perhaps that was because we had mated before or it was because today was a day of demons. He suddenly stopped thrusting; I waited a minute before looking over my shoulder at the panting male demon. "I-is something wrong?" His eyes were wide in slight shock and his fangs poked out of his lips as he stared at me with his demonic eyes. "You-huff- should have told me that-huff- it was your birthday." He panted out, my ears perked up and my eyes widened. "I didn't know, how old am I?" He leaned down and licked my back, "20, you're a fully developed demoness now." I felt him smirk against my skin before plunging his fangs into it and thrusting deep inside of me at the same time. I screamed out in pleasure and gripped the sheets tightly. My claws extended and ripped the sheets before digging into my palms as I began to knead at what little fabric was in my palms. It felt so amazing, hell he even got up into my womb a few times and anytime he missed it he hit that spot that made me keep seeing white. I was constantly cumming and Sebastian began to throb inside of me. His growls and grunts got louder and his speed picked up. "Ah! Ah! KYA! SEBASTIAN!" I screamed out so loud that my throat went raw. "MELODY! GAH!" He released right into my womb, tears leaked out of my eyes at the amazing feeling. He waited until his length went limp before he pulled it out and let my rump fall to the bed. I could feel a little bit of his burning hot cum slip out of me and pouted at the feeling of loss. I began purring as the warmth from my womb began to spread throughout my body. My abdomen was slightly swollen from the size of his load and he noticed with a chuckle. He rolled me onto my back and pushed on the slight swell, more seeped out of me and I swatted his hand away. "Let's hope you absorb it quickly, otherwise you won't fit into the pretty costume I made for you." I pouted and allowed myself to begin absorbing the cum inside of me. My abdomen began to go back to its normal size as it disappeared. "Don't you look so cute like this." I purred and nuzzled up underneath Sebastian's chin. "Let me get dressed and then I'll redress you." I nodded and allowed myself to relax as he put on his costume. I hardly listened to the rustle of clothes so I didn't notice when he was finished dressing. "Your turn." I rolled over and stood up so the shorts could be put on me again. "So what are you?" He chuckled and kissed me as he clasped the shackles to me again. "I am a proud neko warrior who will protect his beautiful and loving princess for all eternity." He kneeled to the ground in front of me, I giggled. "Well I will always love my brave warrior! He will be my hero forever!" He laughed a little bit as I tackled him in a hug. The two of us stood up and walked out of our bedroom and down to the kitchen. "There you two are!" Bard shouted I narrowed my eyes a little bit at him. "Where the hell were you two?!" Sebastian smirked and placed a hand on my head. "Melody was feeling a little frisky so we had to have a bit of play time." The slightest hint of a blush rose on my face, Bard and Meyleene glanced back and forth between the two of us. "You don't mean playtime as in…." Sebastian's smirk widened and my blush became deeper. The two gasped and pointed, "You did, yes you did!" Meyleene screeched I clutched onto Sebastian's arm. Poor Finnie looked at such a loss, "What did they do?" He asked like the clueless little thing that I had been before Sebastian. Bard turned to the younger boy and scratched the back of his head. "How to say this…. They… Well they… They made a baby…" He explained the best way he could to the young boy who clasped his hands together with sparkling eyes. "So there is going to be a little Melody or Mr. Sebastian running around?!" I blinked; Sebastian hadn't grabbed the back of my neck so I wouldn't become pregnant. "Not necessarily, Just because we "made a baby", as Bard so politely stated, does not mean that Melody will have a baby." My mate explained a bit more, I nodded. "It's a bit more complicated than that when it comes to "making a baby" with a neko like Melody." I tugged on his sleeve to get him to look down at me. "No, don't talk about it with them!" Sebastian and the others, including Tanaka, chuckled. "Alright then, we'll stop talking about it. And you three," His attention turned back to the other servants, "Go put on your costumes. Mr. Tanaka, you may get changed if you wish." Three of the four saluted and all four went off to change. Sebastian baked pumpkin muffins, pumpkin bread and even baked pumpkin seeds for us to take up to Young Master. Today he allowed me to push the cart to the bedroom; I waited for the "come in" before walking inside in front of Sebastian. "Good morning!" I chirped, Sebastian told Young Master what was for breakfast and gestured for me to go outside. I waited to see what the boy's costume would be.

Sebastian POV

"I found out something interesting this morning…" I trailed off and waited for him to inquire as to what this interesting thing was. "Well, don't keep me in suspense, what is it?" I smirked as I tightened the obi around my young master's waist. "Today is Melody's 20th birthday." Young Master's eye widened and he smirked a little. "Of course her birthday would be on Halloween…." I adjusted the cat ears on top of his head and the katana at his side. "How'd you find out anyway?" I made sure that his yukata fell correctly and checked over him again before answering. "A demon's scent changes when they become fully mature, in other words their 20th birthday. It becomes much stronger and they do as well." He hummed in thought and pointed to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. "The black and white box please." I pulled out the box that Young Master had asked for, what could this be? "I figured that I should get her a gift for her birthday, even if we didn't know when it was…" I smiled a little bit at my contractor; he took to Melody quite well. "Very good then." The two of us stepped out and were greeted by the ever happy Melody. "Mew, you look so cute Young Master!" She hugged him and I noticed a blush begin to form on his cheeks. "U-uh… Thank you… Melody." She jumped up and began to bounce a little bit, the chains on her shackles clinked with the movements. "What are you dressed up as?" Young Master glanced up at me for the answer, "He is a young neko prince, your younger brother." Melody's eyes lit up with happiness, she pounced on and hugged both of us. "Yay! Yay!" I pet her head and smiled down at her, Young Master cleared his throat and pulled away from her embrace. "Happy birthday." He held out the wrapped box, Melody took it in her hands and examined it. "What is it?" Young Master almost laughed, she may be more mature but she still has a lot to learn. "Open it and find out." Her fire-like eyes looked up at me for help; I leaned down and pulled on the ribbon. Once it was undone, I took the top part of the wrapping off and opened the box. Melody looked inside and jumped in happiness at what she saw. She pulled a fluffy, black cat with an orange ribbon around its neck out and cast the box to the side. I caught it easily and watched her closely to see what she would do. She looked over the toy for a minute in that time I noticed the eyes that matched hers and the semi-long fur that covered the toy's body. Once she was done examining the toy she jumped at Young Master. "Thank you Young Master!" She nuzzled his head causing him to blush again; he gave me a look that clearly told me to help him. "Why don't we go see what the other's costumes are?" She nodded, jumped up and grabbed my hand before beginning to drag me off to the kitchen. I looked at the costumes that the terrible trio conjured up. Meyleene was a Japanese Geisha, Bardroy was mummy and Finnian had ears on his head and a tail extending from beneath a kimono. Last but not least was Tanaka; he was simply wearing a traditional yukata. Melody jumped and hid behind me while she hissed. It took me a moment to realize what it was that she was hissing at, Finnian. The fool had chosen to dress as an Inu, the natural enemy of Nekos. The boy stared at us with a confused, blank stare as if he had done nothing wrong. "What's wrong Melody?" She narrowed her eyes at the blond, "You are an inu, nekos and inu don't get along." Finnie's eyes widened and he began to stutter out excuses. "I-I-I just th-thought th-that s-since I like dogs I-I could be a dog person l-like Melody is a c-cat person…" I scowled and wrapped my arms around Melody. "Yet you failed to think about the fact that cats and dogs do not get along." He began stuttering again and Melody sighed behind me. "It's alright, he didn't know and it just surprised me." I huffed a bit but nodded anyway and let it slide. "So what are you three?" Melody twirled on one foot, "I'm a neko princess! Sebastian made my costume for me!" The three smiled at her and looked to Young Master for his reply. "I guess I'm supposed to be a neko prince, Melody's younger brother." Meyleene and Finnie cooed out about how cute it was when Melody hugged the blue haired boy. "And what about you, Mr. Sebastian?" I smirked and bowed with a hand over my heart. "I am the loyal warrior and protector to my prince and princess." I stood and held my hand out to Melody, she took it and I pulled her into my chest. "Not to mention the lover of my dear princess." She blushed and I was sure that she was thinking of earlier this morning when we mated. "No, you're my mate!" She cuddled into my chest, which the yukata that I was wearing left exposed. Young Master took his place at the head of the table and began to eat his breakfast, Melody played with the fake ears that were placed on the top his head. The image made me smile and think about if she had a kitten of her own to coddle and play with, of course that hopefully wouldn't happen until after my contract with the Young Master was finished. Having to take care of a little demon and the brat of a boy at the same time would be trouble. Not to mention that I would have to teach Melody how to care for an infant, she has strong motherly instincts but she had more than likely never been around a female while they were caring for an infant. Even though she became a fully developed demoness today, she was still but an infantile demon herself. One reason I would rather be back home before impregnating her was so that my mother would be able to teach her and help her know what to expect from her pregnancy. Young Master was rather lenient with the amount of time I spent with Melody so far but there was no telling what would happen later on. Once Melody had decided that Young Master's fake ears had lost whatever interest they had, she picked her new toy back up and began to cuddle it. "So, what do you plan on naming your new toy?" He asked her, she put an index finger to her lip in thought. She looked around the room as she thought of a name for the toy, her eyes landed on me and lit up. "I'll name him Sebby!" I smiled and laughed, "Then won't you get me and the toy confused?" Her ears perked and she looked around again. "Then I'll call him Cece!" Young Master chocked on his tea, "After all, Young Master gave him to me and he is cute like Young Master." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "That is adorable, yes it is!" Meyleene smiled and cupped her cheeks with her hands, that woman always thought that whatever Melody did was adorable. In truth she was absolutely adorable and that was coming from a creature like me. A creature meant to adore evil and corruption. Melody was a similar kind of creature but one that was meant to be quite a bit more innocent than the kind of demon I am. Nekos are often mischievous and playful but in a much more innocent way than an incubus or succubus. Melody bounced over to me and hugged my arm while cuddling her face into it. Finnie smiled and stepped forward to the two of us. "If I may, Princess Melody," He kneeled to the ground and closed his eyes. "I would like to pledge my loyalty to you." She smiled and giggled before putting one small hand on top of his head and between the faux ears. "Of course, though shall you ever betray me I shall have my love destroy you." The boy flinched visibly and gulped when he looked up to see my smirk. "U-uh…" Melody giggled again at his and the other's expressions. "Relax, I was only joking." The blond smiled and stood up before hugging her around her waist, I stiffened. "Oh thank you Princess!" I was becoming a little irked at the fact that he was touching something that wasn't his but mine. I'll even admit that I am a very possessive creature and I will do anything to protect what is mine. I grabbed the collar of Finnie's yukata and yanked him away from _my _mate. He yelped and began to flail in my grip; everyone else looked on in astonishment. Melody put a hand on my shoulder, "Please put him down, he didn't do anything wrong." My eyes narrowed at the boy in my grip. "He's only a boy." That's when my eyes widened a bit, she only saw Finnian as a child and nothing more. I let the young boy go and he ran to hide behind Meyleene and Bard. "Well that was interesting…" Young Master smirked and chuckled at the reaction that I gave so I glared at him. Melody was looking back and forth between us; she more than likely could sense the tension. She jumped in between us so that we could no longer see each other. "Mew! No anger pleaaaaase! Not on my birthday!" Tanaka, Meyleene, Finnie and Bard all gasped. "It's your birthday?!" She nodded with her bright smile. One of the things I loved about her smile was that you could see her fangs; another was that her ears twitched adorably the whole time. Those adorable ears… Oh they are so cute! I hugged Melody to me and began to play with the fluffy triangles. "Nya?! Sebastian?" "So cute and oh so soft…" She blushed a little bit and began to purr. A tick mark appeared on Young Master's head as he watched me fondle the neko's ears. "Sebastian! Now is not the time for you to be fondling your pet!" Uh oh, Melody hated being referred to as a pet. Her purring stopped and she pushed herself away from me. Her ears flattened and her tail began to flick in that way a cats does when it is irritated. "I'm. Not. A. Pet." Her voice came out as a growl and her head lowered so that she was facing the floor instead of me. I was honestly surprised; Melody had never shown anger like this around us before. She rounded and directed her glaring face at the young boy. "Do. Not. Call. Me. A. Pet." I noticed that he gulped slightly as she stepped forward, her claws extended and it was then that I knew she had lost control. "Everyone out, NOW!" All five followed my orders without hesitation and ran out of the room; Melody lowered herself to the floor and got ready to pounce at the closing door. I pushed her to the floor and pinned her down so that she could not get up. She fought hard against me while hissing and spitting like an angry cat. I grabbed her tail and pulled on it, she yowled and began to try and turn so that she could slash at me with her claws. "Come on now Melody, it's much easier to submit than to fight." I pulled on her tail again, she yowled and hissed she even tried to turn and bite me. By now I was getting a little irritated with her. I should have been able to make her submit already but she refused. I pushed her head down so that her face was on the floor perhaps that was a mistake on my part for she managed to grab onto my wrist and sink her claws into the flesh. I moved my hand to the base of her tail; it should be more sensitive, and squeezed. Her yowl came out loud and long. I leaned down to her ear and chomped down on it after being sure to extend my fangs. Instead of the expected yowl I heard a high pitched scream. I hoped that had been a sign of her calming down but the scream turned into a demonic growl and I found myself underneath her. Melody's eyes were that of a true demon as she wrapped a hand around my neck and began to squeeze as her claws began to sink into my skin. This didn't make sense; demons loved their mates more than anything. Why on earth was she so ready to kill me? That's it; I hadn't acknowledged my mark on her! I am a male and older than her; by using the mark I could control her and her powers. A demoness has more power than a demon until she chooses a mate then her mate has power over her. I lifted my right hand and placed it over where the mark would be as her claws began to sink deeper into my neck. I pushed slightly and allowed my eyes to change. Melody gasped and nearly fell to the side; I caught her before she could hit the ground. "That's better isn't it." She huffed and puffed but her eyes widened when she saw that I was bleeding. "S-Sebastian…. D-did I….?" I nodded, she reached up and touched the claw marks on my neck. "I-I'm sorry…" Her eyes shut as she passed out.

Later Melody POV

I sat up and noticed that I was back in the room that I shared with Sebastian, but he wasn't there. Is he mad at me? My eyes began to tear up at the thought of him being angry with me; I didn't want that at all! I looked out the window to see that it was dark, way past the time Sebastian normally had me rest. Where is he?! My ears drooped and I began to cry, Sebastian hates me now! I crawled out of the bed and curled up in the corner. I didn't deserve to sleep on the bed since it was Sebastian's and I had angered him. The door opened and he came back into the room, he froze after a minute. "What on earth are you doing?" I sniffled and kept my face to the wall. "I hurt you…. You hate me now…" I heard him sigh and his footsteps came over to me. I was pulled up into his arms so I tried to wriggle away from him. "You think that I hate you just because of that?" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Not at all, you aren't used to the amount of power that you now have." I cuddled into his chest, "Where were you?" He chuckled and played with my ears, "I went home to speak with my mother and then went hunting." I blinked up at Sebastian. "But you told me that you couldn't consume a soul until you got Young Master's?" He smiled and began to play with my tail. "Well I can hunt for you; I managed to find a soul that I think you'll like." My head tilted to the right and my ears twitched. "For me? Why?" Sebastian began playing with my ears. "Mother said that a full stomach will help you control yourself. I have rarely dealt with a demoness so I asked her for advice. A demoness is much different than a female human." I nodded a little bit to show that I understood what he was saying. "But how do I get the soul of you ate it?" He smirked and instead of answering my question, kissed me. Something sweet ran over my tongue, down my throat and into my stomach. It was a different taste than any of the sweets that Sebastian had made for me before and it was strangely more satisfying. He pulled away from me when the sweetness stopped running down my throat. "How did that taste?" I licked my lips and ran a finger over them. "Yummy… Sweet…" Sebastian smiled and placed a hand on my stomach, "I thought that you would enjoy something sweet." I hugged him and nuzzled into the junction of his neck. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I really am." He buried his nose into my hair, "I already told you that it doesn't matter. If anything it was Young Master's, he should have been more careful about what he said." His arm latched beneath my knees as he stood up and carried me back to our bed. I was placed down and he relaxed next to me and pulled me close. "Now go back to sleep, you still need a little bit of it." I rested my head on his chest and curled into his side. Sebastian's fingers began to run through my hair and it began to relax me, I began purring as my eyes became heavy. In no time at all I was asleep.

Happy Halloween everyone! I know that this is a little bit late but I was typing it in my free time at school and just finished it since I was too nervous to write the lemon part at school. I know that it's not the best but at least I tried. Oh and Happy Birthday to Melody!


	9. Chapter 8

His Kitten: Her Past

Well here we go with another chapter. I've been lonely recently. Funny thing is that when I'm lonely I don't have any motivation to write or edit… Yet when I'm perfectly fine I want to… How odd… Anyway I'm sorry that it has been a while since I updated. In reality I want to go on with the real next chapter but I think that I should finish the editing first… From this point on things really change.

**LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR**

"Kitten, Kitten. Time to wake up." Master cooed, I rolled over and stretched the way cats do. My muscles seemed really tense this morning. I sat up and realized that I was in Master's lap. He kissed my forehead and stood me up. "Now then, time to get dressed for the day." He said and began to undo the buttons on my nightgown. "So lovely…" He mumbled as he undressed me from my nightclothes. He helped me pull on my shorts before putting my dress on. He tied the navy blue ribbon around my waist and clasped the apron around my neck before having me sit down. He pulled my black stockings up my legs and slipped on my pretty shoes. I lifted up my leg so I could look at my shoe and pointed my foot at the ankle. The shoe shined in the light from the sun causing me to giggle a little bit. "There, now we should get to the young master." He said. I nodded and followed him as he left the room.

"What's the meaning of this?!" The Young Master shouted and began ranting. I flinched at his loud tone. "The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" He shouted. He was not happy at all. "I have to come up with something again… We have to narrow it down, Sebastian, organize the list." Young Master ordered Master who put his hand over his heart, "Your humble servant understands." He said politely. I curtsied and readied myself to try speaking again. "S-servant." I said quietly. Young Master eyed me, "You're learning faster, Melody…" He muttered. I nodded and gripped my apron in my hands nervously. "Y-y-yes… Melody lear-learn f-fast. Melody lis-listens o-o-others w-when t-talk." I said proudly. He sighed and cracked a very small smile. "Good job, it seems that you can respond in conversations now." He said.

I smiled proudly, Young Master was praising me! "Yes! Melody like Sebastian, o-one h-h-hell b-bu-butler!" I cried happily. The boy chuckled slightly and covered it with his hand. "Well you're a maid, not a butler, but I suppose it makes sense." He told me. I purred and rocked back and forth on my heels. "T-thank Young Master!" I cried out again. Master pet my head and got to work on the list, I began to follow him but Young Master stopped me. "Come sit with me, Melody. I would like to test your new language skills more." He told me. I did as I was told and right then the two guests entered, I stood and curtsied. "G-good m-m-morn-morning, Ma-Madame R-Red, L-Lau." I greeted them. The woman's jaw dropped, "She's talking so much better than yesterday!" She exclaimed. I nodded and finally noticed Grell, who I had overlooked before. "H-hello G-Gr-Grell." I greeted him as well. He blushed a bit and nodded at me in acknowledgement.

"Before we get too distracted, we should talk about this." Young Master said and handed the paper to Madame Red, she read it. "Meaning the Viscount isn't involved?" She asked. "If the suspect could not carry out the murders… it's an imposter… no, it's possible there were others from the beginning." Lau spoke. It clarified quite a bit for me since he dumbed it down. The trio spoke to each other about the murders for a little longer before the attention was on me. "So Melody dear, can you tell us how old you are?" The Madame asked I had to think for a minute. "Melody n-no k-know…" I said and tapped my lip as I thought for a minute longer, "Melody l-live al-alley l-long…" I said thoughtfully. Madame's eyes softened as she looked down at me. "Do you remember your parents then?" She asked. I did not have to think for this one, I shook my head immediately. "Melody n-not re-member… No th-think peo-people fe-feed Melody par-parents…." I said while still shaking my head. She clasped a hand to her chest as if in pain, I jumped and ran to her side. "M-Madame h-hurt?!" I cried out in shock. She shook her head at me, "I was just thinking about how cruel it is for someone to do that to a child…" She said.

My ears stood straight as something triggered the memory of the ring I had worn last night, it belonged to Madame so I had best give it back to her. "Melody b-e b-b-back!" I said and ran upstairs to the room that I shared with Master. Once inside, since the door had been left open in case I needed anything, I grabbed the ring off of the vanity and ran back downstairs. I ran back to Young Master and the others before holding the ring up for Madame to take, "Y-you r-ri-ring, th-thank." I said while bowing my head in thanks. She shook her head with a smile and held her hand up in the way to say stop, "You keep it. If I would have had a daughter then it would have gone to her. But, since I have no daughter, it shall go to you." She said and put a hand on my head fondly and smiled, "You take good care of it now." She cooed and slid the rose-shaped ruby on my finger with her free hand. I analyzed it for a second. "Th-thank Ma-dame Re-Red. Melody th-think ve-ry p-pre-pretty." I said smiling up at her, "Of course." Lau stood up and separated us, why did he ruin the closest thing I have ever had to a mother-daughter moment? "Now that the pretty little moment is over, how does Melody feel about Lau? Tell the truth now!" He said while happily smiling. I blinked at his way of speaking to me in a way similar to the way I spoke. I stared up at his smiling face and sniffed before grimacing, "Melody no l-ike La-u…. S-s-smell st-strange…." I said causing the man to frown and sat back down, Madame laughed at him while Young Master smiled. "What about me, how does Melody feel about her young master?" The boy spoke up. I smiled and twitched my ears in a way that often made Master blush. "Young Master c-cute! H-e n-n-nice Melody! H-he s-mell n-nice!" I cried out. The three chuckled at me and Madame Red put a finger to her chin in thought as I took a seat on the floor in the middle of the circle that they had formed. I bought my tail up over my legs and began to pet it. "Well, we know how she feels about us but how does she feel about Sebastian?" I purred and twitched my ears again as my cheeks warmed a little bit, "Melody like Master very mu-ch! He sm-ell very ni-ce! He p-p-p-pet Melody gi-give Melody mi-milk!" Madame Red turned over her shoulder to look at the still working Master, "Sounds like she's very attached to you." She said. He chuckled and continued working. "Well she does follow me around all day, she rarely leaves my side." He said. I yawned, stood and walked over to Master before placing my head in his lap and closing my eyes. He sparred a second of working to pat my head before getting back to work.

Sebastian POV

"Her senses seem so advanced…" Madame Red mumbled. I smiled to myself, "Cats senses typically are more adept than humans, being as Melody is part cat she has some of those same adaptations." I explained. Melody was already drifting in and out of sleep.

*Later*

Melody had long ago fallen asleep with her head in my lap seeing as she refused to move from that spot. I sighed as I had to stand, I did not wish to disturb my sleeping kitten but I had to. I lifted her into my arms and placed her down on an empty love seat as Young Master began to speak. "There are 4.5 million people in London alone. During the seasonal party period, there'd be even more. If we relax the requirements, the pool of people increases even more." He was speaking mainly to himself; Melody flinched slightly in her sleep at a distant rumble of thunder causing me to smile in her direction.

"You're still working?" Madame Red asked surprising the two of us by speaking, "Madame Red." Young Master mumbled. "Sometimes you don't need to work so hard. Want to relax and play this?" She said and held up a chess board. "International Chess huh… It brings back memories…" The way the boy spoke made him sound like an old man and it was rather humorous to me. "Is that so? Because Ciel was coming, I got this out of the attic!" She said happily while setting up the board, "Come! Take a break! Take a break! Grell, please prepare some tea!" She was asking that idiot to do something? The said male walked in to the room with a tea set. "It's already late… So I have prepared herb tea made from wild roses." The brown haired butler said. I have to say, I didn't expect that either human would like the tea he made. I continued writing on the list of suspects and waited for the inevitable complaining to begin. "THIS TASTES BAD!" Madame Red shrieked. What did I tell you…? I glanced over at Melody to make sure that the yell had not awoken her. To my relief I found that it had only caused her to shift a little bit and move her hands up to her ears. "Why is herbal tea salty!?" She yelled once more. 'Salty….?' An image of Tanaka crossed my mind before it went to the thought of Melody tasting something salty. She was very fond of sweets and tended to avoid eating anything that did not smell sweet, with the exception of fish that is. In my imagination the face that she made was purely adorable. "And you call yourself a butler?! DO IT AGAIN!" Madame continued on. This time the idiot actually replied, "Even so, I'm still a butler!" He said.

I continued working diligently. "That butler of yours, whether he's capable or just a workaholic… That's not much?" Madame spoke after another moment or so. Another thunderclap caused an audible flinch from Melody. I glanced at her again to find her rubbing her own ears between her fingers. 'So she has a self-comfort mechanism? How strange and yet adorable…' I thought to myself. "He even taught an animal girl to speak in a short amount of time!" She continued on ranting. "This is nothing." Madame continued on after Young Master's reply was finished, "Since he's so capable, you should just make him do the investigation on the Viscount instead." She finished the first part of her little triad. I heard the click of a chess piece as it was placed on the board, "That is my "power" and "hands and legs." Sebastian is merely one of my chess pieces. It is not possible to move the chess pieces without me, the person behind it." Young Master said. Such passion, it made me glad that someday I would swallow his soul, "If I won using a free moving piece that would not be to my credit." He said such a speech from such a boy, "The one who gives the order will always be the master. Without my command, he will not make a move. But the difference between Sebastian and chess pieces is that… He can single handedly take down all the other "knights."" The click of a chess piece being placed against the board was heard, "Just like that." He must have knocked down Madame's king piece. "Doing that is against the rules!" She screeched causing me to check on Melody again, must everyone be so loud?

Melody POV (Dream)

I saw someone… It was three people… A man, a woman and a very small child. Only after noticing that the child had cat ears did I realize that it was me. Both adults had blond hair. The woman was holding me close to her chest as I sucked my thumb. "Have you found anything?" She asked the man who pet my head affectionately. "Unfortunately… Yes… From what I have read, she is a demon…" The man said dejectedly, "A demon?! Oh dear once the church finds out they'll kill her!" The woman cried and pulled me closer to her in a protective hold at the thought of me being killed. "We can't let that happen Harold!" She began to cry, the tears rolling down her face and landing on my own which caused me to stir a little bit. "What on earth do we do?!" She asked. The man, Harold, put his hands on my mother's shoulders and rested his forehead against hers. "Anna, the church will never get her… I know a place that we can hide her… The only thing is that they will only care for her until she turns 10…" He said. My mother's name was Anna? How strange that I had been given that name at the ball. Did Master know their names or was it just a coincidence? "After that they'll put her on the streets but by then the church will have forgotten about her and we can find her." Harold spoke and kissed Anna, "We can find her and bring her home. I will never let the church get ahold of our little Melody Silver." He finished smiling down at me a little bit. So Melody really is my name then? How odd that I had been given the same name by Young Master.

(Dream End)

I woke up in Master's arms as he carried me to our room. "Melody name…. Melody S-Silver…." I spoke up. He looked down at me curiously as I spoke. "P-parents n-ames Anna…. Harold…. Loved Melody… Hid f-from ch-church…" I said struggling to find the right words. I was placed down on our bed, "W-want f-ind Melody…" I continued. "My pet," Master stopped me from speaking anymore, "The Young Master requires our assistance, and we can speak about your parents later." He said and pulled out my bonnet and coat. I pouted and sat up straight so that I could look into his eyes and glare, "Melody w-want find H-Harold a-and Anna!" I said sternly. Master paused and blinked at my loud voice and determined face in shock, I don't think that I had ever gone against him like this before. I shrunk back a little in fear, I knew that he was stronger than me and could hurt me easily if he wanted to but he just smiled. "You're beginning to show your inner demon… You're almost an adult demoness…" He kissed my cheek to calm me down a little before speaking again, "Of course we'll find them." He kissed my forehead after he finished talking and before he slipped on my coat and bonnet.

The three of us stood outside of an alleyway that was awfully familiar… In fact I think this is the same alley that I had snatched that old dress from, the one that Young Master and Master had found me in. Young Master shivered, "So cold…." He whimpered. I wrapped my arms around him hoping to warm him up. "Even if this is a poor area and my normal clothes attract attention, the clothes you're wearing now are enough right?" Master asked and looked up at the sky, "And it looks like it's about to rain too." I held the young boy closer to me because I was a little cold. "If we stand here on guard, that guy will really come right?" Young Master asked while peeking around the corner and pushed me off of him deciding that he no longer wanted to be held by me. With a sigh, I stalked over to Master's side and cuddled into his arm. "So the murderer's next target is Mary Kelly, who loves in that room?" Young Master asked, "Yes." I cuddled Master again, what can I say? I'm a cuddle kitty. "I've told you many times I haven't got it wrong." He spoke while pulling me closer to him to keep me warm, I rather hated cold weather.

"It's true that apart from missing their internal organs," Young Master started speaking. I didn't pay attention since I noticed a little striped kitten walking by. "They also have "something in common." However, must that person really need to go around killing people?" The boy asked not really expecting to be answered. I pulled away from Master and picked up the kitten, a little girl kitty! He finally noticed her and his eyes lit up, I held her out to him. "And also, I…." Young Master paused. Master cuddled the kitten to him and she seemed to be enjoying it just as much as I did when he cuddled me. I pet her at the same time so as not to feel left out. "DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? SEBASTIAN! MELODY!" I flinched slightly at Young Master's yelling it was kind of loud. "Ah, I'm so sorry." I giggled a bit at Master's mumbling about how cute the kitten was. I may have been jealous of other cats in the past but I guess I had grown out of that. "We're not keeping it! Let it go quickly!" Young Master demanded. "I understand… And so cute too…" Master muttered. Young Master growled at him, "You already have a god damned cat!" He pointed at me with a finger that was shaking in anger before crossing his arms and huffing. "Literally…."

A scream broke the silence of the night after that little episode was over. "Wha?! But no one went inside… Let's go!" Young Master ordered. I began to follow him but froze and scrunched my face up in displeasure at the sudden strong smell of blood. The boy slammed the door to the room open and his eyes widened, "Don't look!" Master said and pulled him back while covering the younger's eyes. The young male began trembling and heaving before he emptied his stomach onto the ground. I whined from my place behind Master, the smell of blood was so strong. "That was rather over the top, it's all over the floor…." The older male said while scowling. Movement inside caused my ears to perk up and the person emerging earned a feral hiss. ""Jack the Ripper"… No, Grell Sutcliff." He finished and handed Young Master off to me as I hissed once more at the brown haired man. I covered the boy's eyes just as Master had done and he nodded at me. "N…No, this is… I heard cries, and when I got here it was already…" Grell started and stopped almost like he was thinking of what to say, "Already what? We were always right outside the only route. Just how did you manage to get into the same room as the deceased?" Master asked. I began shaking a little bit as the smell of blood finally began to get to me, I don't think that I had ever smelled so much before! "Do you still plan on pretending in the state you're in? Isn't it enough? Mr. Grell… No, even "Grell Sutcliff" must be a fake, right?" Master continued. I glanced at the male in front of us, my fire-orange eyes flashing to demonic magenta for a second. "Please stop the act, Mr. "Grell." I must say it's the first time I've encountered a "human like you."" What, so Grell isn't a human? "Didn't you act so convincingly?" Master finished. Grell looked up and flashed a smile of razor sharp teeth, I flinched back a bit at how unwelcoming they seemed. "Heh. 3 Is that so-?" He cooed and began untying the ribbon that held his hair back in a ponytail and took off his glasses. "That's correct! I am an actress~ and a top rate one at that!" He combed out his brown hair with a strange comb that turned it bright red. He put something on his eyes that looked like eyelashes before switching his white gloves for black ones and putting on red glasses that had skulls on the side of them. "But aren't you the same, "Sebastian?" Your little pet is the same as well, isn't she?" The now transformed male asked.

Master smirked and put one hand on my shoulder while the other one played with the ties on my bonnet. "This is the name Young Master gave me; I am "Sebastian"…. At the present. As for Melody, she was also given her name by the Young Master, only to find out that the name she was given was also her name by birth." I purred as Master's fingers brushed my neck lightly while he spoke, "Oh, the role of a faithful dog!" The green eyed man swooned. My eyes narrowed at his referencing of Master as a _dog_, I despise dogs. "Even though a handsome man as a loyal dog is also rather nice~ then allow me to introduce myself, Sebastian…. No, Little Sebast." I scowled unhappily, "I am the butler of the Barnett family, we are both butlers, so hello. 3" He blew a kiss at Sebastian causing him to shiver and me to give out another feral hiss. "Though… For a woman, that little kitty cat of yours is rather sexy…" Grell finished. My ears flattened, I did not like the way that Grell was addressing Master and me. "Ah, I can finally appear before the two of you in my real form! Because isn't it embarrassing to appear before a handsome guy and a sexy girl without makeup? Hehe…" Master's grip tightened protectively, "It was my first time seeing a demon as a butler and a little demoness as a maid, so I was very surprised at first!" My tail flicked angrily beneath my long coat, what is with him?! "This… Aren't you the same? I've lived long enough, I've never heard of "that kind of person" becoming a butler. You who should have stayed neutral between god and humans… Death God." Master said. My head tilted to the left, what's a Death God? "On the other hand, you are more or less a "god." Why did you choose to become a butler?" He asked. "Don't say it like that! Oh right… I've been captivated by a woman…. Other than little kitty." Grell said. I glared at the red head. Had it been possible I'm sure the glare could have melted him. Young Master stayed quiet as he had been this whole time. "That woman is…?" Master asked. "You don't really have to ask, do you?" I recognized that voice! Young Master tensed in my arms, "Sebastian…" Madame Red stepped out in her all red outfit; Young Master lifted my hand from his eyes. "Madame Red…" He mumbled. My ears drooped. I had actually really started to like her. She seemed almost like a mother to me which in truth probably wasn't a hard thing to do since I don't even remember much of my mother. I looked down at the ring she had given me which still remained in place on my finger.

"My calculations were wrong… Who would have thought that the person to uncover Grell's real identity would be someone by your side, Ciel…" Madame Red said. Without my knowing, a tear slipped down my cheek and on to the top of the boy's head as I held him closer to me in an attempt at comforting myself. He didn't seem to notice or mind. "… From the very beginning, your name was on the list of suspects. However, Madame Red, your alibi was really quite perfect." He said. "How terrible, Ciel. You would suspect one of your own?" She asked making her voice sound innocent. "As long as there is a possibility, I don't care whether that person is a blood relative or friend. In the list of suspects, any "human" could not have done it. The same goes for you of course." Young Master went on. Since the boy seemed fine, I let go of him and cuddled into Master's chest, he pat my back soothingly. "But, if the co-criminal was "not a human," then isn't that a different matter. To be able to access Mary's room without us noticing, you should have the ability to go to the murder scene from the Viscount's place right? And then, to disappear from the party for a few minutes is something people would not notice…" Young Master continued listing his criteria. I couldn't look at her, I felt so betrayed and hurt. "The ones able to be "Jack the Ripper," would be both of you. Madame Red, also, Grell Sutcliff." The boy finished his speech. I began to shake and paid no more attention to the conversation as Master quietly tried to soothe me.

Madame Red screamed something and some type of machine made a loud noise that caused me to freeze in fear. In a second, Master had stopped a strange machine from hitting Young Master. "WH-?! Wha… what is that?!" Young Master questioned fearfully. "In order to capture souls, all death gods have their own tool. Its name is…. A death god's scythe. This is the first time I've seen something like this." Master said and moved the hair out of his face, my cheeks got warm for some reason… I mean sure he looked nice when he did it but little things like this didn't make me feel this way when other males did it. "The death god's scythe is a really troublesome thing…" He mumbled. "A regular scythe is so old fashioned, don't you think?" Grell asked and whirred the blades of his "scythe" which created a noise that snapped me out of my little trance. Now was not the time to be daydreaming! "The one I'm using was specially made to order, this death god's scythe I'm using will play a duet with the soul's last moments! Of course I guarantee that it's first rate!" Grell finished telling us about his "special" death scythe. My knees shook slightly in fear, I had never dealt with anything like this and had never seen anybody deal with "death gods" before so I had no idea what to expect. "This is a tool used by the gods able to slice through anything! I've always been downright honest, to the point where my body's gotten slow… I really wanna do some vigorous exercise with you. 3" Grell said singing a little bit. At that sentence, my fear melted into a vicious anger that cause my ears to flatten and my eyes to narrow. An even more wild and vicious hiss made its way past my lips. "Can you not say such revolting things?" Master said with a disgusted face.

Well I didn't know what the male meant, all I knew was that I didn't like that he was directing it at _my _Master. "My pet is right here and I'm working too…" He trailed off. I smiled a bit, he didn't like the way he was being spoken to either! "Well then I can exercise with "your pet."" Master and I both glared at the male, "I would recommend that you not even attempt to lay a hand on _my _pet. As I said, she is _mine._" Master had a bit of a growl in his voice. "Mm… You're so unfun! This part of you, I can't take it anymore, Little Sebas~! The two of us and that little kitty of yours can get all the exercise in the world!" Grell cooed and looked almost like he would fall over from excitement. Despite my anger at Grell, my head tilted to question what exactly he meant by "exercise." "Oh Little Sebas, I do love red the most. Hair, clothes, lipstick, I love them to be red. That's why I love using fresh blood to do makeup for those ugly women, the more flamboyant a woman is, the more she's as beautiful as a poisonous flower, right?" Grell said. His words mad my head spin a little bit. 'Big word…. Melody no know…' No matter what was going on, it always seemed to be a learning experience for me. Like now, I was hearing words I never had before and having to deal with something I had never even expected. "A cool man who uses the color of wild roses to dress up would definitely be beautiful, Little Sebas…" I didn't like how Grell spoke to Master at all, "I want to make you and Kitty use that beautiful wild rose color and tear your bodies up to their deepest cores; Little Sebas, Sexy Kitty." The shark toothed male said smirking. I shook with fear again and clung to Master. "Death gods should quietly capture the souls that are about to depart from this world, butlers are supposed to follow their master like a shadow. To violate these two principles like you have makes me want to throw up." The male demon said. Master gripped onto me and lifted my chin with his fingers so that I would look into his eyes. "Not to mention that you keep coming onto a female that has been claimed, despicable." He said with a slight smirk. "Hey, I really tried my best as a butler to serve my master! I even worked without my makeup or dressing up!" Grell yelled. Master released my chin so I glared at the death god in front of us. "How shocking…. And you still call yourself a butler?" I shook my head side to side to say that he was not, at least not compared to Master, "Y-you no a-act l-like Master, you no bu-butler!" I said in a tone of voice that I hoped came across as stern. Grell placed his "scythe" on his shoulder, "Even if I'm like this, I'm still the butler of DEATH!" He said while making a strange sign with his fingers that I had never seen before and stuck his tongue out as well, I looked down to my hands and tried to mimic it but to no avail, I just couldn't figure it out!

"In the name of Her Majesty and my own wretched name," Young Master began. I glanced down at him with a pout, why I was pouting I wasn't really sure. "I command you! Capture them!" He ordered. Master released me, his eyes flashed demonically and he tugged his glove on tighter with his teeth, my face warmed up slightly again. "Yes, my lord." He said.

Well, I read part of my story with the no paragraphs thing and it was hard to read so I started putting in paragraphs! Anyway, Melody being the innocent little thing that she is (This is meant to be set before the Halloween Special) has no idea that by "Exercise" Grell means sex. In fact at this point she has no idea what sex is! Now I have posted a poll on my profile, it is asking if I should have Melody get pregnant at some point. On the one that says "Yes; not yet but later on." Please review and tell me when exactly you think it should happen.

**LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR**

Finally! It's about time I got this one done! It was hard for me to change it so much for some reason. I took out one paragraph and changed all of the times that Melody called Sebastian by his name to her calling him Master again. Gah, this was harder than I thought!


	10. His Kitten: Learning to be a Lady (Side)

His Kitten: Learning to be a Lady (Side Chapter)

Melody POV

Madame Red, Lau and Sebastian were teaching Young Master and me how to be "proper ladies." Master (She is calling him Master because this takes place before Sebastian decided to mate her.) would teach Young Master to dance and then he would teach me, if he had time of course. Master was in his "tutor mode" as he was at any time he would teach Young Master and so he was wearing those glasses that made him look…. Nice.

Madame and Lau were trying to teach me the correct way to walk at the moment but were having some difficulty due to my stubborn behavior. I refused to listen to them and would throw the books that they tried to put on my head to the other side of the room. I could see that Madame was getting angry with me but I would still not listen to them, they were not my masters so I did not have to listen to them. That's in my logic of course and not theirs.

They sighed after realizing that I was being too stubborn to be taught and that I would not listen to them. I plopped myself down on the floor and crossed my hands over my chest as I puffed out my cheeks. Madame slumped down into a chair, "Why won't you listen to us? Is Sebastian the only one that you'll listen to?" I sighed through my nose and didn't notice Master coming around the corner with a raised eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

My ears perked up happily and I jumped up off of the floor and ran over to him so that I could cuddle him. "Master Sebastian!" "She won't listen to us at all! How do we teach her to be a lady when she won't listen to us?!" Master chuckled and pet my head, "Cats are a bit stubborn, most chose only one master. What lesson are you on? I have finished with Young Master's lessons and I am now free to help teach Melody."

I purred and cuddled into Master's hand, "Walking…." Madame sighed sadly and put a hand over her eyes. Master gently pushed me from him and grabbed a book he straightened my back and placed the book on top of my head. The feeling of the book touching my ears made them flatten so that they weren't touching it. This time I did not dare to throw the book away from me.

"Now then, the books that I put on your head should not fall when you walk." I tried to look up at Master but he pulled my chin back down so that my jaw and head were perfectly level. He stepped away from me, "Walk over to me, Melody." I took a step; stopped and wobbled a little bit as I tried to keep my balance and started again once I had regained it. Madame Red gaped at me as I continued to walk over to Master. "H-how did you…?! She wouldn't listen to a word I said and yet she behaves perfectly for you!" He smiled and pat my back as I reached him, he couldn't exactly pet my ears with the book on my head now could he?

"As I said, a cat can be fickle and will decide who she wishes to listen to. Walk to Madame now."

Sebastian POV

My kitten turned and walked back over to the red-clad woman perfectly. "Though it makes it easier if you prove to her that you are the dominant in the situation if she hasn't yet recognized you as one." She sat up straight again with a determined look in her eyes. Would she be able to make Melody see her as a dominating figure? Perhaps with some help from me she could. "Melody, take the book off of your head and walk back to Sebastian." Madame commanded Melody just stared at her blankly.

"Melody, listen to me or… Or…" I waited patiently to see what the human would threaten the neko with. "Or you shall not receive any milk for tomorrow!" That could work…. Melody's ears perked up and she looked back at me to see if I was going to say anything. When I did not say a word she seemed to realize that I would allow the woman to go through with her threat if she did not listen. After a moment, Melody removed the books from her head, turned and made her way back over to me with the same perfect posture that she had exhibited with the books on her head. Madame Red clapped her hands together in excitement. "Excellent! And you listened to me, too!"

Melody looked up at me with sad eyes that clearly asked if she would still be able to drink the milk that she loved so much. I sighed and put a hand on her head, "Of course you shall still receive some milk. How about we go get some now?" She nodded ecstatically and gripped my hand as I lead her to the kitchen. She will eventually learn that she is stronger than humans but for now, it may be best that she sees them as superior to her. If not then her stubborn nature may compel her to attack when there is something she is asked to do and does not wish to do so.

She began chugging her drink as normal; I sighed and pulled it from her hands. "Mew!" 'Such a cute pout…' She reached out to me to ask for the bottle back but I held it out of her reach. "That is not the way a lady drinks, Melody." Her hands fell to her sides as she realized that I had turned her reward into another lesson.

I placed the bottle back in her hands so that she did not look so much like a child while holding it. "Drink little bits at a time and try not to make a mess." She did as I asked and sipped the milk slowly like I had told her to do. "Very good." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and rubbed her ears. Melody pulled the bottle away from her lips and smiled brightly up at me. As long as I praised her she seemed content to do as I wished for her to do. Now all there is left to do is see how well she performs at the ball tonight.

This is kind of short but is just a side story like in the manga. I decided to let you all see how stubborn Melody can really be when it comes to taking orders from anyone other than Sebastian or Ciel. Thank you for all of your reviews and reads! So far I have 13 reviews! Only one of which is a flame though I am glad to see what people think about my story.

As for the poll, there is a four way tie between Yes; right after she and Sebastian mate for the first time. No; at least not yet. Yes; shortly after the Halloween special. And Yes; I don't really care when. Thank you for answering the poll and if you would, could you read my Bleach love story Ichigo's twin and tell me what you think?


	11. Chapter 9

His Kitten: Fights a Death God

Yet again! I do the best when I'm actually in school for some reason. It is kind of annoying having to change Sebastian to Master but it was the choice that I made.

**GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS**

Melody POV

Master unbuttoned his coat and took it off. "Alright." He said and covered the Young Master with the black coat that was way too big for the boy. "What…." The boy mumbled surprised by it, "So that your body won't become so cold." Master explained. I nodded despite the obviously tense situation, I felt that I had to stay as calm as possible for the boy who was beside me. "I-if Young Master g-ot cold… H-he get sick!" I said. Master nodded at me and smiled. "When we return to the mansion, I'll prepare some hot milk for the both of you! I'll add honey or brandy to sweeten it." Master said with a smile. I purred a bit and wrapped my arms around the young boy. "Melody, my pet, keep Young Master safe." Master ordered me. I nodded, "Y-yes Master!" He stroked my cheek with his finger since my ears were covered by the bonnet. "Oya~!" Grell cried and revved up his scythe causing my ears to go flat against my skull, still under the bonnet of course. "I won't let the three of you go so easily! Lately I've only been encountering unsophisticated prey. My scythe and I are unsatisfied. Oh!" He exclaimed before jumping into the air. I tightened my grip on Young Master. Grell brought the death scythe down between the two of us and Master. I pulled Young Master out of the way with a hiss. "If I am the one to be hunted down, then I'd rather be the one to do the hunting, Little Sebast!" Grell said smiling sadistically. A growl rose in my throat at the insane red-haired male, not a hiss, a growl. "Let us play a wonderful hide and seek!" Master got himself ready to fight, "Master! Care-careful Master!" I yelled to him, he nodded and sent me a smile that told me he would be alright. I watched as Grell brought his death scythe down causing Master to backflip out of the way, he ripped a metal light pole from the ground. The scythe met the pole, slashed it in half and cut Master's arm. I flinched, "Master!" He seemed truly surprised. Grell went after Master again and had him against a brick wall with the scythe getting closer to his arm. My grip on Young Master loosened as I prepared to help Master, he noticed and his eyes snapped over to me. "No! Stay with Young Master!" He ordered me. I whined and pouted but retightened my grip on the boy as Master had told me to.

"Why…" Young Master asked Madame Red. I could hardly hear the muffled voices over the sound of rain hitting my bonnet which was now soaked and the cold air caused my ears to go numb. Madame Red lunged at Young Master but I moved in front of him so that I was the one who was cut. I winced slightly but kept my eyes on the woman who rounded on us again and lunged once more. I got in her way so that her hand grabbed my throat instead of Young Master's though he was trapped against the wall behind me. She began to crush my windpipe with one hand and brought up the dagger that was in her other getting ready to stab me. The dagger was just a few inches away from me when she began to hesitate. "Young Master! Melody!" Sebastian cried out. I heard something splatter and smelled more blood, but this blood actually smelled good. I felt my eyes change to their demonic form and I lost myself until I heard a huffing sound that brought me back to earth where I should be. I noticed that Madame's hand was no longer on my throat and I lightly ran my fingers over the reddened skin. But where is that huffing noise coming from? I looked up to see my injured Master, "Master!" I ran to and cuddled him on his uninjured side. I turned to glare at the woman who was causing at this only to have my eyes widen in shock at the sight of Grell driving his death scythe through her chest. I clung to Master tightly as we watched her memories go by though I did not pay attention to them. Why did things like this have to happen? Why did people feel the need to take the lives of others? My head spun with questions that I was pretty sure would never be answered.

Grell was speaking, I could tell that much but by this point my ears were so numb that I couldn't tell what he was saying. I looked down at the ring that Madame Red had given me again and allowed tears to mix in with the rain on my cheeks. I had never lost someone who was close to me. Up until now I had ever even had anyone to call close. I did not like the feeling of losing someone that you liked at all! Grell began walking away, how could he manage that? How could you walk away from someone right after you killed them? Didn't he feel guilty at all? Master's hand gripped his injured shoulder causing me to remember that he was hurt, I whimpered up at him but he did not take his eyes off of the death god. The battle wasn't over yet. Though I could not hear anything at the moment, I knew that Young Master had said something because Grell turned and swung at Master and me with the scythe. Master ducked under and brought me with him as he kicked a crate at the death god, the crate was shredded by the scythe in a matter of seconds and I was back with Young Master. I watched as Master kicked at Grell's face and the strange male did not seem happy about it at all. There was no longer the feeling of rain hitting my bonnet so I looked up to see that the rain had stopped, good! I pulled the bonnet away from my head and kneeled down in front of Young Master. "R-rub… E-ears?" I asked him. He slowly reached up to my head and began to rub my furry ears with his fingers, warming them up as he did so. My ability to hear came back but unfortunately the first thing that I heard was, "Little Sebast!" I growled up in the direction that the voice came from. "Go ahead and help him if you'd like." Young Master told me. I turned back to him and looked at him curiously before nodding and stealthily climbing up to the roof that the two were fighting on. I waited for the right chance to join in. Grell head butted Master just as I had situated myself for a possible attack, "Let us say our goodbyes through the means of a passionate kiss, Little Sebas!" He said and raised his scythe. I began to move, but I was not fast enough to stop Master from getting hurt. He was sliced across his torso and from my position behind Grell. His blood was able to splatter across my face. "Come, let me view a "cinematic record" peppered with dramatic memories!" Grell said while smiling, "Master!" I cried out in fear and surprise.

The first memory was of…. Tanaka? Then Finnie, Meyleene and Bard. Finally a memory of me cuddling up to the male demon. "Wait… Wait! Wait a moment!" Grell shrieked. I moved around the red-haired "she-male" to Master and licked a bit of blood from his chin on an impulse. "Who the hell are they?!" The red head asked loudly. "That's because my life for the past year has been like this." Master said and leaned down to my ear to whisper so that only I could hear, "Be careful, My Pet." I continued to watch the fight and wait for the perfect moment to come in but I never got the chance. Grell attacked me from behind and forced me to use my claws to block the scythe from coming into contact with my flesh. Surprisingly, they did not break under the pressure that he was putting behind it. I growled and went on my first instinct, kick him. My kick landed between his legs and caused him to fall to the ground crying in pain. I was curious as to why he did this but now was not the time to try and get answers! My claws slashed across his face and just barely missed the chain on his glasses. "Why you little-!" He cut himself off to take a swing at my face with his fist but I reacted and bit down onto his knuckles with my extended fangs, "GYAAAAAH! Damn it that hurts! Let go you little bitch!" He shouted. I growled and bit down harder, he was not qualified to order me around! Master and Young Master were the only ones that I would allow to order me. I plunged my claws deep into his stomach while wrapping my other hand around his throat. I made the mistake of having his death scythe in range though. With his free hand, Grell grabbed the scythe and before I knew what was happening, I was hit over the head with the flat side of the blade. It wasn't a very smart move since it drove my fangs deeper into his flesh.

I thought that I had won, that I had done well but I was wrong. Grell hit me at the base of my skull with the large part on his scythe that held the motor. My ears rung so I let go of him to cover them, another mistake. The same end was jabbed into my face and made me release his knuckles. My last mistake was falling to the ground in an attempt to make the pain go away. I was bashed over the head one more time and my vision became fuzzy before going dark completely.

**GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS**

Sorry about the cliff hanger end and the shortness. Originally I had Melody just get hit over the head and knocked out but I thought that I would give her a chance to fight. This editing went faster than I thought… Probably because this chapter was short but oh well! I got it done right? I thank my readers once more for sticking with me through this process. I have lost one favorite but oh well.


	12. Chapter 10

His Kitten: She Will Make a Wonderful Mother and His Perverted Thoughts

Alright, I'm sorry that it has taken a while for me to get started again but I had a loss of motivation for some reason. I was working on the new chapter and then what I was working on got deleted and I had to start over! I also lost internet at my house so I can't post anything there! Oh gosh why is this so bad?

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMM**

**Sebastian POV**

It has been a few days since our encounter with Grell the death god and yet still Melody had not yet awoken. I was beginning to get a little worried about her. I sat on the edge of the bed and pushed some of her dark hair out of her face. "Poor kitten, I never meant for you to get hurt." I sighed and stood, it is time to wake Young Master. Melody's ears twitched as she heard me stand up. Perhaps she will wake up today.

Young Master seemed to be having a nightmare when I went to wake him. I reached out to shake his shoulder but he pulled a gun from underneath his pillow and aimed it in the center of my forehead. "Don't you… Touch me…" He panted. I stood and smiled a bit, "This morning's tea is Assam, black with added milk. It's a milk tea that I have personally prepared. Milk is good for soothing the nerves… Also calming one down." I said and held the cup to Young Master, "Especially after having a nightmare." I finished. He took the cup from my hands and I noticed a book on his nightstand, The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. "Perhaps you are having such dreams due to reading the work of Edgar Allen Poe before sleeping." I smirked. "I can do as I please." He can be so cocky sometimes, his eyes moved from the cup to me. "How is Melody, is she awake yet?" He asked I shook my head with a sad sigh, "I'm afraid not. The poor dear took quite a hit and I'm surprised that she was able to fight back for as long as she did." I said. I frowned as the image of that idiotic reaper hitting Melody over the head 4 times entered my mind. "She's not as strong as a normal demon yet so it could take a while for her to heal."

"Anyway, what is on today's schedule?" Young Master asked. I sighed at his change of subject and the way that he acted as if he didn't care what happened to Melody. "Today you need to assess files sent by the company. Also, this afternoon's guests will be Marchioness Middleford and the Lady Elizabeth." I told him. "Ah damn no!" The boy exclaimed. He seemed shocked now but I dismissed it and attempted to continue. "Also Young Master today is…" He cut me off. "Quick! Get started with the preparations, hurry!" He ordered. Well, this is interesting, "Why are you so anxious? Marchioness Middleford won't be here until after noon?" I asked, "You moron!"

**Melody POV**

'Owie… Melody head hurt….' I thought, sat up and looked at myself, I was in a soft white nightgown and my hair looked well-kept despite the fact that I had obviously been in bed. I stood up and got my clothes, Master wasn't here but I needed to get dressed… 'Melody dress by self! Make Master proud!' I pulled on the clothes in the same way that Master had but something didn't seem right. It didn't look perfect like it did when he did it, everything was lopsided and wrinkled. Oh well, I did it on my own and I was proud of that. I hoped that Master would be proud of me, too! Now was my next challenge of the day, the door. Master must have closed it when he left the room and I had never opened a door before. I put my hand on the knob like I had seen Master do and turned it to the left. Nothing happened so I figured that I must have turned it the wrong way, I tried turning it to the right and it worked. I jumped up and down happily, "Master be so p-proud of Melody!" I said while clapping happily. With a big smile on my face, I skipped in the direction that Master's scent came from so that I could show him my accomplishments.

Master was at the bottom of the stairs with Young Master, the girl from the ball and a very pretty lady who had an angry look on her face. "-Still as indecent as ever!" The woman said. What was she talking about? Oh well, I couldn't wait to show Master my achievements so I began to skip my way over to the group, "~Maaasteeer~!" The two males tensed and the two females turned to me. "M-Melody… You're up?" Young Master stuttered. "Who is this…? And what's with her clothes?" The woman asked. That's when I noticed the way that the two male's hair was different. Master sighed and put a hand to his face. "I never expected you to figure out how to open a door without being shown…. Let alone dress yourself…" Master said exasperated. My head tilted to the side and I pouted a little bit, "Melody no do g-ood?" I asked. Master walked over to me and began to adjust my clothes so that they looked like they normally did. "For a first attempt, you did very well." He told me. "My first question was never answered." The woman's voice was so cold that it made me shiver. My ears flattened and I shrunk back behind Master. "She is my new maid. We took her in off of the street." Young Master told the woman. Before I could even move, the woman was in front of me and grabbing my chin as she scrutinized me with those stern eyes. "Off the streets huh? She looks like one of my good friends. She and her husband have been looking for their daughter for a while now." She said. My ears perked up as a vision of my mother flashed in front of my eyes. "Anna?" I asked. The woman's eyes widened slightly, "Yes…. That's her, Anna Silver…" She said. Young Master turned towards me with a curious gaze, "Melody…. How did you know that?" He asked. I turned to him as much as the woman's grip would allow me to. "Melody had d-dream of pa-parents…. Name Anna an-d Harold S-Silver… Melody name, Melody Silver." I said. Both the woman and Young Master froze. "Y-you're a noble?!" Young Master said aghast. My chin was let out of the woman's grip and I tilted my head, was that really such a big deal? "I'll contact her parents as soon as I can but for now, let me see how she deals with things like this." She said. Young Master nodded, "Very well…" He said. They decided to give the woman a tour of the manor for some reason.

Master led them to the garden with me right by his side. "First let's examine the garden… The winter roses sent from Germany are especially beautiful…" He said. SNIP! Wait, something wasn't right, that sounded like someone was cutting the flowers. I peeked through the door that Master had opened a crack. Finnie was cutting the roses with scissors. Hardly any left standing! My tail flicked in annoyance 'Stupid boy….' I thought. Master slammed the door shut and turned around. "Oops, I made a mistake… It was actually the main hall I wanted you to visit." He said and gestured toward the mentioned area. I mimicked the gesture having learned to do as Master does in certain situations. "Why? We are already here so we might as well look at the garden." Marchioness said. "No. Please come to the main hall, it's just this way." Master said. "T-this way pl~ease. 3" I mimicked and smiled falsely just as Master was doing, "Currently it is the season that the Christmas Roses bloom as well as the one sent from Germany. As we can see the garden from the main hall, the view will be better from there. Today we would like to provide you with the best view possible." He finished.

I walked beside Master to the door for the main hall as I had done on the way to the garden. "The main hall was just refurbished a few days ago. I took the liberty of ordering a lovely wallpaper from France." He said and froze again; I looked inside just in time to see Meyleene rip the wallpaper. 'Stupid Mey-Mey…' I thought. The door was slammed again, "Oops, I made a mistake. I actually think it is best to proceed to the greenhouse for tea." Master said directing attention away from that area once again. It was the same as before so I mimicked again. "But didn't we just come to see the hall?" The woman glanced between Master and I, she seemed to be observing me.

**Marchioness POV**

"No, we are going to have tea first." The butler said, "T-tea fi-first." The girl, Melody repeated the last two words that the He had spoken. I had to admit that she was quite adorable, and that was coming from me! "You were both in that cramped carriage for so long. I should have realized sooner but you must be so tired! I already prepared a corner for resting in the greenhouse. Please proceed there and enjoy some snacks and tea." The black haired man said. Things were going wrong, that much was obvious. Both of them were obviously annoyed. "It's a bit of a coincidence but I have purchased some tangerines from Spain and planned to serve them with Ceylon tea from Dimbulla, so you can have orange flavored black tea." He told me almost as if wanting to impress me. An explosion and a sharp cry emitted from the kitchen while a bowl of orange fruit flew from the doorway. Melody jumped, her tail puffed and her ears flattened as she let out a low sound. The butler kept a forced smile on his face and didn't say a word. "Let me guess… You made another mistake. Such an indecisive man!" I said angrily. Melody pouted a little bit and her ears drooped as if she was disappointed. The butler bowed and she curtsied in response. "I apologize for the way I've been handling things is too… Ohhhh. Actually, I just remembered a place I have been meaning to let the Marchioness explore." He said. I gave him a skeptical glance while Melody glanced at him curiously with her head tilted to the left. "It may not be totally appropriate for ladies however… Let's proceed to the stables!" He exclaimed almost happily. I followed the butler to the stables and then inside.

Anna's supposed daughter was hiding behind me in much the same way Anna would when she was around a horse. Anna was scared to death of horses for some reason and would only ride one if she was with Harold on it. Otherwise she tries to avoid the animal as much as possible. I personally had always wondered what caused her somewhat irrational fear of equines but she had always told me that she had no idea why and that it was just that way. I looked down at the small girl who was cowering behind me, "Have you never seen a horse before?" I asked. A very small blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked down at the ground in what seemed to be embarrassment. "N-not th-this close….. It big…" She mumbled. Her eyes were wary of the creature and followed each movement that it made. "So what do you think? I bought this horse with its black-blue cost especially for Young Master." The butler asked me. It is indeed a lovely horse. I raised a hand to my chin as I appraised the large stallion. "Wow. It really is magnificent. A nice build and a good look about it…. Oh yeah!" My outburst seemed to startle the young lady behind me who jumped and let out a surprised hiss. Such a timid thing she seems to be, the only time she doesn't seem to be that way is when she is by the butler's side. It reminds me of how Anna is with Harold. Everything this girl did reminded me of my friend. Though that could be because I am trying to compare her to the two to see if she really is their daughter. She has the same childish face that Anna has, the same eye shape that their young son does and even the personality that is similar to Anna's. Yes, Anna and Harold conceived another child. They had told me that they would be bringing their daughter home after 10 years of her retrieving special medical care for something, I could only guess the ears and tail, but after that time when they went to retrieve her she was not there. The two were convinced that their little girl was gone and so began trying for another child and succeed after five years. They had a little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes that looked like his father. Despite now having a child, the two continued to search for their lost daughter. To think that I could be standing in front of that very girl right now was pretty amazing.

Never mind the family stuff, back to where we were! "Ciel, how would you like to come hunting with me now?" I asked him. This time it seemed that I startled the young man instead of the young woman behind me who very much looked like she wanted to hug the butler but would not approach him with the horse so close. "With you Aunt?" He asked startled. "This is a good chance for me to see what kind of a man my daughter is going to marry, but maybe…. Hunting is too much work for the Earl Phantomhive who is incredibly feminine?" My jeer worked to coax the boy to agree, he could never refuse a game or challenge and I had just given him one. The woman behind me relaxed a little bit, perhaps she was getting more used to the idea of the creatures that were housed in the stable. "Very well then! Sebastian, make the necessary preparations!" He ordered the butler, "Ciel! Why don't we make this competitive!" I suggested.

We headed out to the forest just behind the Phantomhive manor. Lizzie and Ciel shared his horse that was being led by Sebastian while I was leading myself on a white horse. Melody was in front of the butler and he would often have to turn her around and nudge her forward as she tried to keep an eye on the large creatures that were behind her. He was constantly sending her reassuring smiles and telling her that the horses would not hurt her. Despite the trust that Melody seemed to hold for the man, she didn't seem willing to accept that just yet. "Sebastian!" Ciel called. "Yes, but if I may…" He trailed off and stepped in front of the young woman. "Melody," Her eyes lit up and she smiled, happy that she was being addressed. "What way?" He asked her. Her ears twitched and she turned her nose up to sniff the air before turning to face the right. "This way! This way!" She cried and pointed in that direction and looked up at the butler for his approval. He smiled at her and pet her head. That seemed to be all the praise that the young one needed because she cuddled into his hand with a happy purr. "Very good, Young Master?" He turned to the boy. I smiled a little bit, "So you use the two of them as hunting dogs when in fact one is just a well-behaved cat?" I asked. Ciel answered me without even looking in my direction. "I meant for Sebastian to do it, but you could put it that way… It's kinda' true." He said. The butler nudged Melody and gestured for her to lead the way. She nodded with a bright, fanged smile and began to skip in the direction she had pointed. She seems so excitable, it's kind of cute.

We continued on until she stopped and nodded, the butler gave her another pat on the head. "Let's start in this area." He told us. I glanced at the girl for an indication on how much prey was in the area. Her ears twitched in every direction following even the small sounds that the animals in the area made before she looked in that direction excitedly and tried to spot whatever made the noise that she heard. If she did not seem to see the creature then she would sniff and decide if she wanted to keep looking in that direction or not. Her fascination with the world around her reminded me yet again of the Silver family, more specifically the young son. The 4 year old boy was interested in everything that went on around him and would often be found chasing a random small animal. "These are the rules: you are only allowed to shoot within a 25km perimeter. Also you may only shoot birds flying below the mentioned height. Sound okay?" The butler asked, "Sounds fine!" I agreed, the butler leaned down and began whispering in the girl's ear, she nodded. "L-let's be-gin now! T-time li-limit… Uh…" She trailed off and looked back up at him, clearly asking to be told again. The butler leaned to her ear again and I noticed her begin counting on her fingers. She nodded again, "T-three h-h-hours!" She exclaimed and held up the hand that she had counted on to show her three fingers proudly. She waited and smiled when she received yet another pat on the head and a smile from the butler. "See you later Ciel!" I called back as I took off on my horse to go hunting.

**Melody POV**

The woman took off on her horse. "Lizzie, you should hop down." Young master said. I looked up at the boy and girl on the dark colored horse and found myself tempted to touch the little fuzzies on Lizzie's clothing. "Ehhh? But we never spend time together like this." She complained I jumped slightly at the sound of a gunshot a little bit away. "1-0," Master said. I looked up at him while tilting my head to the side in confusion, what exactly is going on? "That Marchioness sure lives up to her reputation. She has shot down a bird already." He went on to say. I cuddled close to Master and yawned out of boredom, this didn't seem like the type of thing that I would enjoy. "She may just be a bit too hard for you to beat Young Master." He teased Young Master. The blue eyed boy scowled and fired his gun up into the air. The loud sound was enough to send me crumpling to the ground with my hands over my ears as a pained yowl left my throat. I stayed on the ground with my hands over my ears and shaking until hands that weren't much smaller than mine pulled them away. The hands began to rub my ears in a way that comforted me until I eventually began to purr. "They're far away now so you don't have to do that." Lizzie explained I looked up at her for a second before cuddling into her hand. "You're so pretty… I'm actually jealous of you!" She exclaimed. My head tilted again, "P-pretty? Melody?" I asked. She giggled and hugged me tightly which caused me to mew in surprise. "I do hate to interrupt but the ground is no place for ladies like yourselves, don't you agree?" Master butted in. Lizzie nodded and accepted the hand that he held out for her. Once he had released her hand he turned to me and held it out for me. My small hand could hardly grab his and unlike Lizzie, I refused to let go after I was standing. His hands were warm even through his silk gloves that I so loved to feel run through the fur on my tail. "You know, you two make the cutest couple that I have ever seen! Aside from Ciel and me of course." Neither Master nor I said another word until lunch.

"Marchioness has a total of 15 animals. 10 pheasants, 2 foxes and 3 rabbits. Young Master has 11 pheasants, 3 foxes and 1 rabbit; this makes a total of 15 also." Master said. So they had been killing defenseless animals just for the sport? I have to say that I do not agree with that at all! "I guess we must make it a draw. How do you feel about that?" Young Master asked, "I won't take it lying down. I will not be happy until someone is declared victor." Lizzie's mother did not seem too happy… "I agree Aunt Francis, even though we rarely agree." Young Master said. The two humans glared at each other as I looked back and forth between them uneasily with the tension in the air. "If that's the case… We can decide the winner in another contest this afternoon." Master said. I yawned again from boredom, "Sounds good." One of the three nobles said, "No problem." The other chimed. I didn't really pay attention to which one said what at this point. Another yawn, why? Entirely out of boredom and the fact that I wanted some attention from Master is why. "Though it seems we have hunted all the prey this area has to offer. We best change locations." Elizabeth's mother said, "Hmmm… Melody." I instantly perked at Master's voice, listened and sniffed. "T-there bi-gger ani-animals…" I said and yawned again not sensing the danger that was approaching us when I should have.

"Well now that the afternoon's events are sorted… Let's eat!" Lizzie chimed, I smiled at how truly adorable she was to me. "It smells so yummy!" I noticed a large shadow overcome her at the same time she did, though I probably should have noticed sooner. "Huh?" She said in confusion. Young Master called her name as she screamed at the large, dark creature. It came after her and Young Master ran to her side to protect her. Before the creature could harm either of the young humans, I was in front of them taking the slash from the beast's claws. I yelped in pain but suddenly everything was quiet again, Young Master looked over my shoulder at the woman. "It seems you have beaten me, Aunt Francis." He said. I could hear her give an 'hmph' but that was all that I heard for a little bit as I was absorbed in the pain of my back. A light tap on my shoulder brought me back to my body and I looked over to see the woman smiling a little at me. "Melody was it, why don't you ride with me? Someone with your injuries should not walk after all." She said in a soft voice. I flinched a little, she expected me to get on that huge beast of a horse with her?! "Don't worry; I'll make sure that you aren't hurt." I wasn't given a chance to reply when I was lifted from the ground and placed on the horses back by Master. "She is right, it is best that you relax and ride with the Marchioness back to the manor." He said petting my head. The woman jumped up and Master put my arms around her waist, "Just hold on and you will be alright." She told me. My head rested on her upper back as I tried to fight away the pain of my wounds. I went back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness, the later seeming to be the more common.

"Melody…" Elizabeth's mother spoke. My eyes shot open, "Thank you, if you had not jumped in the way…. The two of them would have been hurt…" She said. I forced a pained smile as my vision began to go blurry again. "Melody w-would… P-protect all chi-children i-if could…." I mumbled before things went black again.

**Marchioness POV**

The girl passed out again as the butler took her into his arms. He was careful with her and showed a very subtle hint of sadness in his eyes. (yay gallery/37755663#/d5dkt5vyay) I jumped down and lightly touched her ears, "This one will make a good mother if she ever gets the chance." I said. The butler smiled a little bit and shifted her so that her forehead was resting against his shoulder. "She will…. Though she does need to mature and grow a bit more first…" He said before he nuzzled the top of her head fondly with his nose causing her to purr unconsciously, a small smile turned up the corners of my lips.

Despite the girl in his arms, the butler managed to open the door, "Welcome home!" The other servants, who looked rather beat up cheered. "Why do you all look like this?" Ciel asked. The gardener held up what seemed to be a very misshapen cake. "We all chipped in and made this! We even used some of those pretty roses to decorate it!" The blond boy said. "I made a donburi filled with Master's favorite foods!" The chef stated proudly. "The table layout was done by me, I copied Sebastian's style!" The maid said shyly, the two in front of me said nothing as no one seemed to notice the unconscious girl in the butler's arms. I glared a little bit and they froze before turning to me. "Hmph, they beat me to it. I came here today especially to say… Happy 13th birthday…." I said smiling as I put my hand on the boy's head, "Ciel. By the way… I will be counting on you all to take care of my daughter and her husband in the future." I finished. My daughter smiled happily along with four of the six servants. The boy smiled as well, "Thank you… So much!" He said happily. Now I turned to the butler, "Sebastian thanks for all you did today. However, I still need to get you to fix a few things." I told him. He seemed surprised and his grip on the girl tightened just a little bit. "The smashed tea set, the bare garden, also the dinner that was burnt to ash. You will take care of it?" I asked. He smiled nervously, "Oh of course." He said. "Mew… Master?" The two of us looked down at the young woman. I was rather surprised to see that she was awake. "Melody…" I mumbled and reached out to stroke her head, "Such a strong girl you are, but perhaps your wounds should be tended to." I said hinting to Sebastian. The butler smiled down at her and nodded before turning toward the kitchen to take care of her.

**Sebastian POV**

I placed Melody down on one of the counters in the kitchen before reaching into a cupboard and pulling out a silver tray. I ruffled my hair so that it fell normally again as I pulled the cover away from the tray, "It seems the cake I made will go to waste." I mumbled to myself even if Melody was here with me. Her head tilted and she sniffed the air before licking her pretty little lips. "It's hard to comprehend the way these humans think. Hmph…" I continued and pulled off my glove and took a bit of the chocolate hat on my fingers. "They actually…" I trailed off and stuck the digits in my mouth to taste the sweet, "Think this stuff is delicious." I went to lick the rest of the frosting off of my fingers but my wrist was grabbed by two very small hands. Melody stuck my fingers in her mouth. I felt my eyes flash as she licked the sweet from my skin. "Is it good?" I asked her with a small smirk. She purred and sucked the rest off of them, "Y-yummy!" She cried happily. I chuckled and plunged my fingers back into the cake in order to get her more to eat. "Nekos are known to love sweets and you are no exception, huh?" It was more of a statement than a question. I pulled her closer by the small of her back. Her wounds didn't seem to be bothering her much anymore. "Your healing seems to have sped up a bit…" I mumbled to myself as I thought out loud. She finished with what I had given her and pulled her mouth away from my fingers. A single string of saliva stuck and trailed from her mouth to the tip of my finger, how cute. She looked up at me with those innocent eyes of hers as she waited patiently for more cake. "I suppose that the cake doesn't have to go to waste after all. You could finish it couldn't you?" I asked before repeating the action of scooping cake up for my pet while sitting on a stool with her on my lap. Melody's tail wrapped around my upper thigh in order to stabilize herself. "You are just adorable, aren't you?" I asked. Her lips turned up in a smile though they were still around my finger. She pulled her lips away after the sweet was gone again, I smirked as I got her more but kept it out of her reach. She pouted a little bit and rubbed her head under my chin. "More please?" She cooed. I smiled and let her take the fingers into her mouth again, this time before she finished off the treat, she pulled my fingers out and began licking them clean with her skillful, slightly sandpapery tongue. I pulled off my other glove with my teeth, picked up a clean rag and began wiping the blood from the lovely neko's back.

Melody began purring against my fingers as I rubbed her back clean of her own blood. 'My my…. This is rather nice….' I thought. A vision of this very girl with her lips wrapped around something much less innocent than my fingers ran through my mind causing me to smirk. The thought was followed by many others of the same persuasion. "How easy it is to please you." I cooed to her. Of course the innocent little thing wouldn't understand the double meaning in my words. "More sweet prrrease!" She asked. I adored how her words mixed with her purrs, I would have gladly continued to feed her this way but it would only serve to tempt me more and she needed to head to bed. "Perhaps tomorrow, it is getting late and it is time for you to get ready for bed." I told her. Melody pouted and her ears flattened, "That may be cute but it doesn't change anything." I said smiling at her a little bit. She huffed and followed me as I stood up and to our room. I changed her into a blue and white nightgown that was nearly see through and was awfully short. In fact, the garment hardly covered her cute little rump. I pushed my thoughts away and brushed out her hair before tucking her in. "Good night, my pet." I cooed into her ears. "Good night…" She was cut off by a yawn, "Master." With our goodnights said, she fell asleep with a happy smile on her face. I sighed and rubbed her back, "If only you knew how much you tempted me, my little Kitten." I mumbled smirking in a way that perhaps even Lucifer himself might find creepy.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMM**

Well, this is the next chapter! You got to know a little more about Melody's mysterious family. Naughty Sebastian is thinking naughty thoughts about the poor little dear! Not to say that she wouldn't enjoy it, she just would have no idea what was going on at this point.

New Note: Sorry that this is taking me a while! Once more I have to thank you for sticking with me. Finally a chapter that didn't take me too long to edit! It didn't take long this time because I didn't have to change things as much as I did in the past few chapters.

I have a new pole up on my profile. Once more this one is about Melody getting pregnant. I know, I know but I really like the idea for some reason… Well I know that I like it because really I adore babies just about as much as Sebastian adores cats. Ha ha! The other night at dance class someone came in to talk to my instructor ad brought their little girl with them, I couldn't focus on my stretches because the little one was so absolutely adorable and every time I looked back at her she was doing something cute~! I was sitting there cooing over her while she was watching the four of us in the class stretch and practice. So there you have an idea of why I like the idea.


	13. Chapter 11

His Kitten: Meets a Prince

OMG! 24,942 hits! This makes me so happy! I have some information for those of you that would like for Melody to get pregnant; in the Thanksgiving special that I am writing I experiment with Melody being pregnant. I am happy that you all enjoy my story so much so please enjoy this next chapter!

New Note: Here we go again, next edited chapter! I work so much better when I listen to music… I discovered recently that I shouldn't name the documents on my computer with the actual name of the chapter because it makes it harder for me to know which chapter that I had next… So now I'm going through and renaming all of the chapters that I saved with the chapter number instead of the chapter title so that, I pray to Lucifer that I don't, if I ever have to edit again then it is even easier.

**PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS P**

**Melody POV **

I watched as Young Master approached two men, one was complaining loudly about something. "Feh and the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was stolen from us by that little brat…" The older one grumbled. By little brat did he mean Young Master? "Sorry to be such a brat." The boy chimed, I stood next to Master behind him in a long maid's dress, a bonnet and a heavy black coat. Young Master must not want anyone to know that I am a kitty! "Earl Phantomhive!" The older one exclaimed in surprised, "Hey you! How the hell did you get in here?" The younger one asked. I had to force a hiss back down before it could escape, the older of the two males held his arm out in front of the younger. "Lord Phantomhive… Why are you here?" He asked. Young Master chuckled a little bit, "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to clean up the mess made by and old pathetic hunting dog." The young boys said with a smirk. I shivered a little bit at the mention of dogs, I still don't like them. "What the…!" The younger male seemed surprised when the young boy took a paper from him. "Hmm is that so… A crime targeted only at people who have returned to England from India." The boy continued on with no emotion on his face, "I see the victims are not dead." The older male didn't seem to like what Young Master was doing. "Don't just…!" The boy cut him off by flashing a letter that seemed to be of some importance, how can a piece of paper be important? "If it was just a highway man I wouldn't get involved. However I won't sit by and watch the royal family be insulted." Young Master said. Master took a paper that Young Master handed to him as I stood by while looking around the area curiously. "The criminals have been described as "chosen children of sloth and depravity" which is quite accurate. I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts. They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes." Young Master said. The older male chose to input his opinion, "Most of them are upper class people in this so called Great Brittan." The older one said. "Upper class… How worthless. Anyways… What is this mark?" Young Master asked. I looked over his shoulder and stuck out my tongue because it seemed that it looked similar to that. He glanced up at me and back at the mark, "It could possibly be. Good job Melody." He praised me. "He's making a fool of us British and the Queen! What an idiot…!" I flinched slightly at the male's yelling does everyone around here need to yell? "Targeting only those who return from India means that the criminal can't be anything other than a vulgar Indian barbarian!" The older man continued to yell while the younger male muttered something about calming down under his breath. "So that's the reason you called me out here? A majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in the east end. I can see that even city yards don't know what to do with a dark street like east end. It's hard to identify the route and exact number of smugglers right?" Young Master said. I yawned from boredom but made sure to cover my mouth since it is the polite thing to do when in the presence of others. Master liked when I yawned but it was not polite to yawn like that in public. "So I'll make a move in my own way… I want to return to the manor quickly. Sebastian, did you memorize those documents?" Young Master asked. Master answered in a polite way before handing the papers back to the younger male with a polite "thank you" as Young Master ordered us away.

After a little bit of walking we stopped at some stairs, I looked down them cautiously. "Young Master, we have arrived." Master said. "This is the place right?" The younger male asked, "Yep." Master and I headed down in front of Young Master, Master held my hand. "Please watch your step." He cautioned us, a strong smell that reminded me of Lau met my nose causing me to cover it and scrunch my face up in disgust. As we continued down the stairs, the smell got stronger. At the bottom of the stairs there was a door, Master opened it and I was assaulted by a stronger wave of the smell. Young Master covered his nose. Master pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and let me cover my nose with it. "What an awful smell." Young Master grumbled. "So you finally found this place….. Earl. It feels kinda weird for you to see me this way… However… I always knew the day would come." A familiar voice spoke. "And what kind of day is this?" Young Master asked the male voice that seemed to come from nowhere at first. The smoke that had once concealed the Asian man from our view cleared to show him surrounded by many women in very short dresses who seemed to love being close to him. "Welcome Earl! Long time no see! How you been?" He asked Young Master. I huffed in disgust, how could those females stand him?! My Master was so much better! A vision of the women all over Master passed through my head and made me growl. Never mind, they can keep Lau as long as they leave my Master alone! "Wasn't your birthday recently? Congrats…" Lau said. Young Master became a little upset, "I don't really care about such things. I have something to ask you." Young Master said. "Ah! Does it involve taking your lovely maid off your hands?" A hiss came out of my mouth before I could stop it at the man's question. I belong to Master and no one else! "No!" Young Master shouted in response. "Well then, the Earl had to come all the way to angora to ask me about that incident… Am I right?" Lau asked.

Two women came up to Master and me while Lau and Young Master were talking. One put her hand on Master's back and offered him something called a "smoke" but he politely refused. I was about to swipe at the one touching him when my chest was grabbed from behind. "Ooooh! Lookie, lookie!" She cried. I squeaked in surprise and dropped the handkerchief. The other one came over and cupped my cheeks, "So pretty!" She cooed. "And her breasts feel nice too!" The other one cried. The one in front of me moved closer to me and grabbed my bottom, "A nice butt too!" The two girls continued to grope and squeeze me, causing me to purr involuntarily.

**Sebastian POV**

"She purrs like a cat!" A woman's voice cried. I looked over at Melody and nearly fell over at the sight. Her head was leaned back a little bit as she began mewling at the touches that the two women gave her. The cutest blush covered her cheeks and I was content to watch for a few moments as her purring increased in volume. I sighed as I knew that I had to break up the cuteness, I stepped forward and separated the two women from my lovely kitten. "I am sorry to break this up but it is highly inappropriate." I said. The lovely little neko hid behind me and looked up at the two of them in confusion. "We were just going to have some fun with her!" One of the women complained. Melody's fingers clenched in the back of my coat, "F-fun….. P-play?" I looked down at her with a smile. I wouldn't let these women corrupt her mind that was my job after all. "Yes, but not in the way you think, Kitten." I told her. Her eyes shifted up to me and her head tilted. "What mean?" She asked. I chuckled and leaned down to her eye level, "It is not something you should worry about yet." I kissed her forehead and played with some of her visible hair. With that small gesture, the two women were forgotten and all of Melody's attention was for me. "Yes, Master!" She cried and wrapped her arms around mine and buried her face into my sleeve with a smile. "Is it just me or has she become more attached to you recently?" Lau chimed with that idiotic smile, I forced a smile back. "I don't understand? She has acted the same way towards me since the beginning." I said acting stupid. He opened his mouth to speak again but Melody cut him off while still grinning, "Melody l-love Master!" I stiffened slightly at those words. I didn't know that she knew how to use them correctly. Young Master's eyebrow rose as if to question her. "Is that so?" He asked. She nodded and hugged my arm tighter, "Uh huh!" She purred. "She is just so adorable! You have to let me borrow her, if only for one night!" Lau begged my eyes narrowed at him as he approached us. Melody hid behind me, "No! Melody b-belong Master o-only!" The neko cried. The Asian man froze in his tracks and I chuckled at her, she learns very well. "Oh come on, at least give me a little kiss." Lau cooed. She shook her head and clutched tighter to me. "No! Melody only kiss Master!" I knew that Young Master was only allowing this to happen because he found it amusing, the smirk on his face told me that much.

After a few minutes of Lau trying to convince my kitten to give him a kiss, Young Master interrupted. "As entertaining as this is, I'm afraid that we have other issues to attend to." He said. I nodded and the four of us were off, the women who had been fondling Melody before still pouting because they didn't get what they wanted.

**Melody POV**

I nuzzled into Master as we walked, I was bored again. That seemed to be happening more often recently but we were only walking after all. I'm not a dog so I don't enjoy walks so much. A yawn passed my lips as I looked up at the sky. It was my nap time already. Yes, I like to take naps like any other cat and I like to curl up in the sun to nap when it is possible. "Eh?" Young Master voiced. "Ah sorry I got lost in the conversation so it seems that we are lost now." The Asian said and giggled causing me to scowl at him. "Why you…" Young Master growled, turned around and continued walking despite his obvious anger toward the man, why did he not show it? I have to admit that humans are a creature that I will never understand. "Well firstly we'll return to…" He trailed off as he ran into a scruffily dressed man and began to apologize but the man cut him off. "It hurts! My ribs cracked!" The man cried. Now I may not be very smart but I knew that Young Master couldn't have hurt someone like that on accident and that the man was lying, "Wha?" Young Master asked not really sure what was going on. Master sighed and rubbed my head that was still covered by the annoying bonnet. "Someone come and help!" A new voice called. "Are you ok?" Another one asked. "What's wrong? He's so cruel!" Yet another called. More voices joined, this had to be set up, and honestly what kind of big male could be hurt so easily by a 13 year old who was human? Despite my annoyed thoughts, I gripped harshly onto Master's arm in fear. "Showing up in a place like this… You're asking for it! That's quite a nice dress you have there young man. A noble eh?" The man growled and lifted Young Master by his collar but the boy just smacked his hand away. Once he was free of the man's grip, I pulled him back into me and readied myself to protect him at any cost. "Pay me consolation money! Strip off everything you have and give it to me! Unfortunately for you, I'm including the woman in that too!" The man cried. My eyes narrowed at him, he spoke of me like I was an item. This was just plain ridiculous and it was getting worse. I kept the young boy close to me and held him tightly while eyeing every person in the crowd that surrounded us. "It seems we are caught amongst some irritating punks yet again, Young Master. Shall I…?" Master trailed off waiting for Young Master to finish the sentence for him. "Dispose of them right away." Young Master ordered, "As you wish." Master replied. I shook my head a little confused. Everyone seemed to love using big words that confused me.

Master pulled his gloves on tighter and looked to me, "Melody pet, if you're not too tired, please protect Young Master." Master ordered. It would have just sounded like a request to anyone that didn't know Master but I knew that it was an order. I nodded and scanned the crowd of men again as I tried to figure out which one would move to attack first. I could feel the fur on my tail bristle and my fangs sharpen a little bit as my body readied its self to fight.

"I'll tell you…. All of us here despise noblemen. They brought us all the way to England and then dumped us like trash!" One of the ruffians called. "All you British are so selfish!" Another chimed in. Three other voices chimed in with things like "that's right!" I sighed in annoyance, I really wanted to go home, curl up in the bed I shared with Master and take my nap. "Because of you guys, we ended up living like miserable gutter rats!" Another man said. He was followed by another chorus of agreements, "We'll give you a taste of how it feels to be plundered and humiliated!" After each statement the chorus followed. I hate repetition so this was getting more annoying by the second. "First of all, I have something to ask all of you!" My head tilted slightly to the side, that voice was new, not one of the ones who had ambushed us. "That's right! Firstly we have something to ask!" The chorus replied to the new voice. Were these idiots really not paying attention to what they said? "If the answer is useful, I will treat you to some delicious food as a reward." The new voice went on "That's right, yummy food!" One of the thugs said, "Fish is good!" And another followed, "All the time." This just keeps going on doesn't it? "I just fell hungry now!" One more cried out. My stomach growled at the mention of fish and I licked my lips, maybe Master would cook me some fish tonight! "Wait a sec… That's not how it goes…" The leader said. Now the head idiot was admitting that this was set up, boy what clever thugs. Oh yeah! I picked up on sarcasm, did you notice?! I learned it from Young Master mainly. "So yeah guys…" The new voice chimed again. We all turned to see this newcomer who had interrupted our mugging. It was a male that much was obvious to me by his body shape even though his hair was long and pretty. He had the same skin tone as the others though it was much cleaner. His hair was a pretty violet and he had pretty golden eyes. He wore fancy clothes and smelled strongly of spices. "We're searching for someone. Have you seen any Indians that look like this?" He asked and held up a crude drawing that I had to tilt my head at. I had just recently started drawing and my drawings looked better than his…. At least you could recognize Master in them…

The man who Young Master had bumped into held a knife up to threaten this newcomer. "What the?! You're in the way you bastard." The thug insulted. At least I think that it was an insult. "How rude… Calling me such impolite things… Eh?" The newcomer seemed a little upset and then he noticed us. He looked at the three of us, "What? Are you guys joining in the fight too?" He asked. "Hey, you're ignoring me!" The thug cried indignantly. The newcomer moved to get a closer look at us. "He has a butler and a maid… You are British noblemen?" He asked Young Master. I pulled the boy closer to me and wrapped my arms tightly around him. "So what if we are?" He asked. The newcomer's gaze turned hard, "Then I shall side with the people of my country. Agni…" He said. A man that was a bit older than the other appeared came out of the shadows. His skin was slightly darker than the others, his hair was white, his eyes gray and he was just as tall as Master, if not taller. "Yes." The white haired man replied to the newcomer's call. "Defeat them." The purple haired man ordered, my body tensed, "Your wish is my command." The white haired man said. The bandages on his right hand began to unravel. "I will swing this fist blessed by the gods for my master's sake." He said and jumped toward us. Before I could move Master had blocked the hit. "Melody, get Young Master out of the way!" He ordered me. I nodded and my grip on the boy moved down from his chest to his waist, "What the…? Whaaa!" He cried as I pulled him back and ducked under a hit before flipping out of the way, Young Master in my arms the whole time. The white haired man continued to fight Master and had tried to hit me several times but I either avoided the hit or Master blocked it. The man with the knife charged at us. "Don't forget that we… Are here also!" He cried out almost like it was a battle cry. I moved out of the way and Master ducked underneath one of the white haired man's hits that caused one Indian to hit the other. "Oops! I'm sorry brother!" He apologized to the man that he had just hit. Another tried to stop me as I began to take off. "Wai…" He screamed as I used his face as a platform for a jump. I landed and sensed another presence coming so I pulled myself and the Young Master down and covering him with my body so that he was protected. "I've hit your marman countless times. Your arms should be paralyzed. How is it that you can still fight?" The white haired man asked someone, more than likely Master.

I stood up and lifted Young Master into my arms so that I was carrying him bridal style in case we had to move quickly again. "Hey! We had barely stepped foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us!" He screeched, "Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British!?" He continued. The younger, nicely dressed man seemed a bit shocked at what Young Master had said. "What?" He asked and turned to the large group almost angrily, "You lot! Did you really attack this kid for no reason?" He demanded of them. "Eh? A reason…." One of them mumbled like he was having trouble thinking. My gaze hardened at the group of idiots who weren't even smart enough to come up with a fake reason that they attacked us. "That's not right! Picking fights without reason is childish, Agni!" The Young Man cried. "Our brothers are wrong here. We shall help this kid now!" He ordered the other man. "Yes sir!" The man answered him. So now they are on our side? Are all Indians this strange?

After a few moments the entire group was knocked out, "It is done, Lord Soma." The 'Agni' male said cheerily. "That's right!" The young male that was being called 'Lord Soma' said happily and bent down to picked up the top hat that I hadn't noticed fell off of Young Master's head. "So you guys…. I hope you're not hurt or anything?" He asked us. "Er… No." Young Master mumbled. I let go of him after making sure that there seemed to be no threat anymore and moved over to Master. "Also kid… This kind of area isn't the place for a kid to wander about." He said and placed the hat on the younger boy's head, "So… Anywhoo… I'm in the middle of a search so I need to split. See ya." The young man called. And so the two walked off, "Yaa, those two are amazing." That voice… Where is Lau? We looked up to see him on the roof of a building. "And what exactly have you been doing?" Young Master asked irritated, "Just waiting for the right chance to jump in. By the way… Who exactly were those two?" The Asian man asked and jumped down surprising me, I squeaked and latched on to Master. "They are definitely not people who live in the east end. Also, they wear pretty dresses, Their English accent is pretty too." The Asian said. Master lightly detached me from him and knelt down to examine the unconscious men. "Oh well… It looks like our first job is to deliver these people to the city yard." He said.

**Later**

We were now back at Young Master's town house, it felt so good to be back in a familiar place! "How tiresome." Young Master said as Master put his coat away, "The criminals may be among them. Let's wait to hear from Commissioner Randall." He said. I untied the strings on my bonnet, pulled the annoying fabric away and took off my coat before handing them to Master for him to put away. He did so and rubbed my ears fondly, "Now go and take your nap, I know that it is past your nap time so go ahead." He told me with a small smile. I nodded happily, hugged Master and waved to Young Master before heading to the room that I shared with Master. I took the apron off of the long maid's dress before taking it off and putting my normal uniform back on. As normal, it looked different than it did when Master dressed me but I didn't care since I was just going to take a nap. Master could fix my clothes when I woke up later. I didn't have to put my shorts on since I wore them beneath any outfit that I wore. Once my normal attire was in place, I climbed into the bed and cuddled underneath the blankets. I am so very happy that Master is letting me take my nap even if it is past my nap time. I yawned and cuddled the pillow close. Normally it was easier to sleep when I was near Master but since this was the bed that we shared while we were in the town house, it smelled like him and that comforted me. Master smells so good! I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep while purring because of his comforting scent.

**Later Again (Sorry for the time skips.) **

I woke up on my own still in our bed. I stretched and yawned before looking around the room. It was beginning to get a little dark outside which meant I had been asleep for a while. I stood up and clasped my apron and collar around my neck before tying the ribbon around my waist and slipping on my shoes. Where is Master, he should have woken up by now but I was still in bed alone. I listened carefully to the sounds in the hallway to see if anyone was near, no one. The door opened with a slight creak that startled me a little bit. It took me a few minutes to catch Master's scent but once I did I went off in that direction. I was about to enter the kitchen where his scent was coming from but I saw the tall man from earlier. I slipped back behind the corner as quietly as possible but the bell around my neck chimed at the movement. "Did you hear a bell?" He asked, Sebastian sighed, "Agni, are there any Hindu gods or goddesses that are depicted as cats?" He asked the other tall man. There was a short silence in which I was afraid to breath. "Not that I have heard of… We have heard the stories of demonic cat people from Japan… Why?" The white haired man told asked Master. "You may come out, Melody." Master called for me. As soon as my name was said, I stepped out from behind my corner. I stood there with my head down and my hands clasped in front of me. "This is Melody; she is one of those cat people." Master told the white haired man who began circling around me and looking me up and down. "Interesting… We were told that these people are ugly… She is rather cute…" He said. A heat rose in my cheeks from the embarrassment of praise from someone that I did not know before hiding behind Master. The man that Master had called 'Agni' seemed shocked at my sudden movement. "In stories they are also depicted as cruel and unafraid creatures." He told us what he had heard about me. Master rested a hand on my head fondly. "Just as each human and cat have their own personality, people like Melody do as well. She just happens to be somewhat timid and rather… Affectionate at times." Master explained to the other man. I purred and rubbed my head against his side, "I see…" Master stepped away from me and went to the icebox to pull out a bottle of milk. I clapped and smiled excitedly, this was my first bottle of milk today! "Yay!" I cried. He chuckled and handed it to me after he opened it. "…. She likes milk then?" Agni asked, I pulled the bottle from my lip and nodded. "Yes! Melody love milk and love Master!" I cried happily. The male demon pet my head again. "Well then… Miss Melody, it is an honor to meet a creature of legend. My name is Agni." Agni said. I pulled the bottle away again so that I could speak. "Nya, Agni smell like spice." I said off handedly.

**Sebastian POV**

Melody began sipping on her milk again leaving Agni to stare at her rather perplexed. "She likes to identify people by their scents and then she associates those with how she is treated by each person." I explained while bending down so that I was level with her. "Tell me, what do I smell like?" I asked to emphasize a point to Agni. Melody purred and pulled the bottle of milk away from her lips so that she could speak to me. "Master smell like c-cinnamon… Va-vanilla and tea!" She said happily. I chuckled and pet her head again. She purred and grabbed some of the loose cloth on my sleeve. "She seems rather…. Smitten with you, for lack of a better word." Agni said almost cautiously. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off by a happy neko, "Master Melody master! Melody always love Master!" Melody cried. I blinked at her and the Indian man laughed, "I see why both you and your master are so fond of her."

He said and reached out to pet her but she flinched back and hissed at his extended hand, he pulled it away quickly. "Oh dear… Does she not like me?" He asked. Melody put her milk bottle down, gripped onto me and buried her face into my shoulder. "I'm not sure… She does tend to get a little timid and shy around new people…" I said and waited for Melody to speak up knowing that she could now answer questions for herself. "Melody no like spice…" She answered. Her voice was slightly muffled by my clothes, "It burn nose!" Agni laughed, "I see now, she simply does not like the smell of spices." He said smiling. "I suppose but I wonder if my kitten is still sleepy?" I asked Melody knowing that she did tend to sleep quite a bit. She nodded into my shoulder, I had actually expected her to stay asleep throughout the night but she had woken up and come to find me. Now was the time that I normally put her to bed and she seemed alright with going back to sleep after such a short time. I lifted Melody into my arms with one around her back and the other hooked underneath her knees, "Mr. Agni, would you be so kind as to serve tea then?" I asked the man. He nodded and went back to work on the tea as I carried Melody back to our room.

I stood her up on her feet and undid the clothes she had put on earlier before pulling a red, satin nightgown out of the closet. Young Master spoiled her quite a bit by having me get her so many nightgowns that were made for ladies. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as I buttoned up the gown in the front. "So adorable…" I mumbled. Her arms latched around my neck as I stood up, she tended to be even more attached to me when she was tired. I placed her beneath the covers on our bed that I only used when she wished me to. Yes, I spoiled my kitten as well. Melody refused to let go of me so I nuzzled into her neck, she purred happily but after a minute she pulled my face from the crook of her neck and held it to hers. "Kiss! Kiss!" She cried. "My my, affectionate now are we? I suppose that I could comply." I said and softly pushed my lips to her soft ones. She put pressure behind her side as I did. 'How on earth did she learn to kiss? I suppose that I could teach her a little bit more though.' I thought and smirked before letting my tongue slip past my lips and run across hers, I could feel her stiffen slightly since she didn't know how to react. Her innocence and cluelessness were the reasons that I was going slowly with her. I wanted her to understand what was happening at least a little bit. She was my toy and I planned to have my fun with her. If she wasn't able to please me then she wouldn't be a very fun toy, that's not saying that I still wouldn't toy with her though. After a second, I pushed my tongue into her mouth causing her to flinch again. I chuckled and pulled back to see her confused expression, it was cute. "What Master doing?" She asked. I stole a quick peck from her before explaining, "Kissing you, would you like me to do it again?" I asked her. She needed to trust me in order for me to get what I wanted from her. Melody tilted her head a little bit to the side but nodded. Her curiosity was proving to come in handy with situations like this. I went back to kissing her and immediately my tongue was in her mouth rubbing against hers. She apparently liked the feeling because she began purring into the kiss. She tastes so sweet and everything about her is just so soft. I pulled away from her again and put my forehead to hers. "Sebastian done kiss Melody?" She asked me almost depressed. I chuckled and nodded, "Yes, you need to sleep again. I will give you more kisses later if you would like." I told her. Her eyes lit up just like they would when I was talking about giving her milk and she nodded happily. She cuddled beneath the blankets and hugged a pillow to her as if it were a stuffed toy. "Good night, my little kitty." I cooed. She yawned, "Good night Master!" She cried tiredly. I pet her head until she fell asleep and then went to check on how Young Master was doing.

**PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS P**

I still can't believe how many hits my story has! Oh and there originally was a lemon in this chapter between Melody and the two girls who were fondling her but I changed my mind and wanted her to learn _everything_ from Sebastian instead of them. Ah, now I have the yuri lemon next! I still feel so odd after writing that… So since it was pointed out that Sebastian was really using Melody, I decided to emphasize him using her until she figures out what he is doing to her and decides that she doesn't want him to do that to her anymore. Thank you once more for sticking with me and reading this story! Please vote on the poll that I have on my profile.


	14. Thanksgiving Special

His Kitten: Thanksgiving Special!

Hello again, I am so glad that people liked the Halloween special! I plan on doing a special for each holiday though I can't guarantee what will happen in each one. Melody learns about thanksgiving! As she learns more, she becomes more curious and since Sebastian is her mate; it is up to him to teach her as much as he can. I decided to play around with Melody being pregnant so that you can have an idea of how a clueless pregnant neko would act. I don't think this is how it really will happen if it goes this way but there will be some similarities. This is an experiment really.

Sebastian POV

Tomorrow… Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, yet another human holiday to teach Melody about. I sighed and looked at the neko who was curled up on my chest as she always did those nights when she decided to sleep. Her stomach had grown a bit since Halloween, yes she is pregnant.

It happened Halloween night, we had mated that morning but the temptation was just too much and we mated again. I had grabbed the back of her neck without realizing it and soon after, Melody began exhibiting symptoms of pregnancy. I don't think that she understands that she is carrying a child yet, I on the other hand have known since shortly after. You see, a female cat in heat will not release her egg until a male that is mating with her grabs the scruff of her neck, she will not become pregnant unless that happens. The same is true with nekos and I had grabbed the scruff of Melody's neck on instinct, so now we are expecting a little demon or demonette to be running around in roughly 9 months.

A demoness' pregnancy is very similar to a human females and the infant grows at the same rate as a human. The main difference is that female demons do not have menstrual cycles. Some species are able to choose whether or not they release an egg, others automatically release an egg during their heat cycle and I have already explained the neko's. But since a demoness had no menstrual cycle, she cannot miss it, instead she misses going into heat.

Melody keeps asking me why her tummy is getting big; I normally just smile at her and pet her head which distracts her so that I don't yet have to answer. I have noticed that towards the younger ones of the house hold, Finnie and Young Master, she is much more tolerant than she was even in the past. She coddles Young Master much more and often gets angry with me for scolding Finnian like I normally do. Her body and mind know that she is with child; she just hasn't picked up on it consciously yet.

The neko beside me released her grip on me and rolled onto her stomach to stretch in her normal cat-like way. Since my discovery of her pregnancy I have noticed that she does not arch her back as much when she stretches. Her childish eyes looked up at me in confusion before looking out the window at the moon. "What time is it?" Her head tilted as she questioned, I sighed and picked up my pocket watch. "3 a.m." She stretched her arms above her head and smiled at me before climbing into my lap. "Something is bothering my Sebastian." She sang, I smirked and rubbed her ears between my fingers.

"You are getting smarter, I was just thinking." She purred into my touch and blinked at me again, "About what?" I want to test her, see if she can pick up on the things that I imply and this is a good chance. "Children, family." Her head tilted to the left then the right as she looked down at me in confusion before she shrugged and just hugged me. 'As I thought… Her mental capacity has greatly increased but she doesn't have much knowledge in the field of sex and children so she is not able to pick up on this yet.'

Melody groaned a little bit and clenched onto me, "My tummy hurts Sebby!" I rubbed her back as one of her hands went to clench at the front of her ruffled, pink nightgown. This has been happening more often recently and it is normal for a demon's pregnancy, the infant is literally taking its mother's energy to fuel its own growth and the development of its powers as a demon. "It's alright; you know that it will pass soon." She nodded but continued to hold onto me, she was afraid since she had no idea what was going on with her.

Melody POV

'What's going on with me?! Why does this hurt?!' I bit down on my tongue so hard that it bled, some dripped from my mouth onto Sebastian's shirt. "Calm down." The pain left about a minute later, something is obviously going on in my body that I have no idea about. "Wh-what's wrong with me?" Tears dripped down my cheeks; I was so confused and scared. Am I going to die? "Shh, nothing is wrong, everything is alright." I shook my head viciously from side to side while more tears formed. "No it's not! Something is wrong with me Sebastian!" He sighed and hugged me close. "It is nothing to worry about, just stay calm and I will try to tell you." I opened my eyes and looked up into his crimson ones expectantly waiting for him to tell me what was wrong with me.

"Remember during the Jack the Ripper case at Undertaker's shop when you asked if you could have a baby?" I nodded stiffly, what did that have to do with this? Sebastian put his hands on my shoulders, "I do think that you are getting ready to have a baby now." My ears stood straight and my entire body stiffened. "I-I'm going to have a baby?" He nodded and watched me carefully for my reaction. "A-a baby…. YAY!" I pounced my mate in a hug and kissed him happily. "I am going to have a baby with Sebby!" I giggled and fell out of his lap, onto the bed and began rolling around on top of the sheets.

I tried to roll onto my stomach so that I could burry my face in the sheets but Sebastian stopped me. "Nya?" He put his forehead against mine with a chuckle. "Now, now. Putting too much pressure on your tummy could hurt the baby." I tilted my head, "Where is the baby?" Sebastian's hand rested on my slightly curved tummy. "In there, what do you think about having a baby inside of you?" I tapped my chin in thought for a minute before smiling. "Happy, I get a cute little baby!" I giggled and kissed him again and again. I was happy; in the time that I have lived with Young Master and Sebastian I have seen a few women and their little babies. I loved to watch how they acted together.

"You can go back to sleep now, both you and the baby need rest." I mewled and lay back in my spot while cuddling up to my amazing mate. I imagined a little child running around the manor that looked just like Sebastian but with the same kitty ears and tail that I have. I didn't really know much about raising a baby but I'm sure that Sebastian can help me. I know that he's much older than me and has a lot more experience with a lot more things than I do. He's never told me his age but I don't need him to because age doesn't matter with demons, at least that's what he told me.

"Sebastian?" "Hm?" I looked back up at his face; his eyes were closed as if he were trying to sleep. "How will the baby come out of me?" His eyes opened and he looked down at me, "You don't have to worry about it right now, you still have a long time before it comes out." He phrased it in a way that he knew that I would understand. I nodded a little bit but I was still curious and wanted to know more about babies. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off, "I will tell you more later in the day, for now you should sleep." I sighed and cuddled back into his chest while breathing in his scent, a smell that I loved very much.

I woke up a little bit later to Sebastian kissing my tummy, "What time is it now?" He smiled up at me and checked his watch. "Just after Young Master's breakfast, he now knows about your condition." I smiled and ran my hand through his hair while my head tilted, "What is a condition?" He chuckled and gave me an Eskimo kiss. "Well, your condition is that you are going to have a baby." I nodded in understanding and purred. "I don't feel the baby, is it alright?" He chuckled again and put a hand on my tummy, "Of course it's fine, it can take a few months for a baby to start moving to where you can feel it." I tilted my head the other way before nodding slightly; I was still very confused but oh well. I'm sure that everything that I need to know would be taught to me by Sebastian.

"Now to dress you, My Dear." I stood up and lifted my arms so that my night gown could be slipped over my head. Once the fabric was off, I looked down at my now curving tummy and smiled. "The baby will make my tummy big?" He chuckled and nodded at me before running his bare fingers down my tummy. I giggled and grabbed his wrist while smiling at him. "Will the baby look like you?" "It could, or it could look like you. It all depends." I poked my baby belly, "Can it hear us?" Sebastian stood up and began dressing me. "Not for a little while longer, you can still talk to it if you want." I squealed I was happy because I love babies! Sebastian chuckled and dressed me in a simple blue dress that didn't need a corset. It fell to my knees in the front and to the floor in the back.

"Sit down now." I plopped myself down on the bed while still having my big smile. Sebastian put white stockings on me for once and slipped some pretty blue shoes on my feet. "Why am I not wearing my uniform?" He smiled and helped me stand, "Because it is not good for a woman that is carrying a baby to work too much." I tilted my head again, "Why?" He began heading out of the room so I followed him as he headed towards Young Master's study. "Because, if she works too hard, she can hurt the baby." I hummed and nodded while he knocked on the door to the study. "Come in." Sebastian opened the door and allowed me to skip in in front of him. "Good morning, Young Master!" The blue-eyed boy looked up at me and nodded. "How are you feeling, Melody?" I twirled in my spot, "I feel good and happy!" He chuckled a little bit and shook his head.

"Who would have known that you'd be so happy about getting pregnant?" I stopped twirling and tilted my head down at Young Master. "Pregnant?" He blinked up at me; he was confused that I was confused…. Confusing huh? Sebastian stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder, "Pregnant means that you are going to have a baby." "Oooooh! Yes I am very happy! I get a baby that I can hold all I want like those ladies in town do with theirs!" The young boy sighed and shook his head, "You have a lot to teach her, Sebastian." The older male nodded with a sigh of his own. "I know that but it does make her happy and for now it's alright." Sebastian's hand moved up to my head and I began purring.

"Either way, we have guests coming tomorrow so please prepared everything." I pouted a little at the mention of guests, "Does that mean that I have to hide my ears and tail again?" Young Master smirked and shook his head. "No, these people know about you and want to see what you look like without your cat-like features hidden." I nodded and smiled, for once I didn't have to hide what I really looked like when guests came over that had never seen me before. "I shall get to work right away Young Master." Sebastian bowed and I curtsied before following him to the kitchen. "Why are we having guests tomorrow?" I sat down on my usual stool and began swinging my legs back and forth. "Because tomorrow is Thanksgiving, a holiday when humans get together with their families and have feasts. They think about everything that they are thankful for and share with their friends and family." I nodded a little bit and he continued to tell me about what Thanksgiving is.

"It began in America in 1621 and has been celebrated ever since, is that enough for you?" I nodded and watched as he pulled a large bird out and began to prepare it. "What is that?" I paused and thought that I might be bothering him with all of my questions so I added, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" He chuckled and continued to prepare the bird. "It's fine Melody. This bird is a turkey, the traditional main dish of the Thanksgiving feast." "Is it yummy?" He smiled at me, "I would let you try it but it is not fully cooked yet. You will get to try it tomorrow when you eat with the guests." I blinked a little bit confused. "Why am I going to eat with the guests?" The turkey was left to finish thawing as Sebastian began preparing bread crumbs into something that smelled a little spicy. "They asked for you to eat with them. Young Master invited them so that they could meet you." People who wanted to meet me? "Who are our guests?" "You'll have to wait and find out tomorrow."

I was even more curious but I didn't ask any more about the guests since Sebastian told me that I would find out tomorrow, if he said something like that then it was best to listen to him. I watched, bored, as he continued cooking and preparing food for tomorrow. There was quite a bit but he did say that it was a feast and a feast normally has a lot of food right? "Are you going to make fish too?" Sebastian smiled at me over his shoulder before going back to work. "Of course, I know how much you love fish and you haven't really had the chance to try any poultry but I am sure that you will enjoy it."

A dull pain began to throb in my tummy again and I thought that it would get worse but it never did, it just stayed a dull throb. "Sebastian… My tummy hurts but not like earlier…." He stopped stirring whatever it was and looked at me with a smile. "I'm glad that it does not hurt like before, don't be worried though. I have a feeling that the pain was so severe because your body wanted you to know that you were carrying a baby." I smiled at the thought of the baby again; I couldn't wait to see it and hold it and cuddle it! I will sing to it and rock it and make sure that it goes to sleep when it's supposed to! I put my hands on my tummy and looked down at it, even though it was covered by my dress. "Little kitty is in my tummy!" I giggled, "Does little kitty hear me?" I knocked on my tummy like I would a door. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. "I bet little kitty will have soft ears and a pretty tail."

"Sounds like you will make a good mommy." I tilted my head a little bit, "What is a mommy?" He chuckled again, "A mommy is a woman who has a baby and takes care of the baby." "So I am going to be a mommy?" He nodded though he didn't look back at me since he was busy cooking. I looked back at my tummy, "I am your mommy…" "UWAAAAHHH!" I jumped at the squeal and looked up to see a blushing Meyleene, "What is it, Mey-Mey?" She ran over and stood in front of me with a huge smile. "Did you just say mommy?!" I nodded a little bit scared, "Oh my! You're going to have a baby?!" I nodded again and was suddenly hugged. "That is so cute, yes it is!" "Mew?!" I pushed her off of me, "No hugs! Extra pressure on tummy could hurt little kitty!" I could hear Sebastian chuckle while Meyleene began cooing about how the baby would be so cute. "Meyleene, would you please exit the kitchen, I am preparing the feast for tomorrow." She nodded and ran out of the kitchen, more than likely to the others to tell them what she had heard.

I looked back down at my tummy, "That was Mey-Mey, she is crazy." My legs began swinging again while I continued to talk to the baby in my tummy. "The others are crazy too! Except Young Master and Sebastian…" I looked at Sebastian's back as he was mixing something together with a whisk. "If I am mommy, what are you?" He paused and looked at me over his shoulder again. "I am daddy." I nodded happily with a smile, "Sebastian is daddy!" He went back to work still with that smile on his face. "I promise that I will keep you happy little kitty, no one will ever hurt you." I continued talking to the baby in my tummy, it never got boring. I told the little kitty all the games that we would play together once it was able to, I told it all the treats the Sebastian would make it and all the toys that it would have.

Every now and again, Sebastian would look over his shoulder at me and chuckle at what I said and correct me on some things that I got wrong. Once he had a free second, he brought me over a bottle of milk and pet my head. "It is absolutely adorable how you talk to your tummy." I blushed a little bit; I always did when Sebastian complimented me. "Will the baby know me when it comes out?" He nodded again and placed his free hand on my tummy, "Yes. If you keep talking to the little one then it will recognize your voice once it comes out." I liked how Sebastian spoke to me in terms that he knew I would understand; he would teach me new words every now and again so that I had enough knowledge to participate in conversations.

Later

Sebastian had been working all day on the feast for tomorrow and now all that was left was to cook some things or heat them up before it was time to eat tomorrow. By now it was bed time for me so I was yawning; Young Master hadn't called for Sebastian very much so I got to spend most of the day with him. "Alright Melody, let's go upstairs and get you ready for bed now." I nodded and stood up to follow him, "How does your tummy feel now?" I smiled and put a hand on my tummy. "It doesn't hurt so it's alright." He pet my head with a smile and opened the door to our room. I walked in with a mew and sat down on the bed waiting for Sebastian to change me for bed. He pulled a short, navy blue nightgown out of his closet and laid it down on the bed next to me so that it could be picked up. "You'll be getting a bath in the morning tomorrow, understand?" I nodded and lifted up my left leg so he could remove the shoes and stockings like he had already done on my right leg.

"Do babies like baths?" He chuckled at me; I had been asking questions like this all day. Any time he would do something or said something, I would ask something that had to do with babies. "I don't know, some do and others don't. You have had babies on your mind ever since I told you that you're going to have one." I nodded excitedly as I stood up for him to remove my dress. "Yes, I can't wait to have a baby and be a mommy! What do babies eat?" He chuckled again as he pulled the dress over my head. "Babies drink milk." "Like me!" He nodded, "Only they drink milk that comes from their mommy." My head tilted after Sebastian slipped the soft, cotton nightgown over my head and began buttoning it up from the bottom.

"Where does the milk come from?" He stopped buttoning up my nightgown when he reached my breasts. He cupped one in his hand and ran his thumb over the skin. "From these, a baby drinks milk from its mother. You will make milk." "Oooh! That's what they're for?" He nodded and finished buttoning up the nightgown. "You should get some rest; the guests will be her before lunch tomorrow." "Sleep with me please Sebastian?" He shook his head and I pouted, "Please?" I gave him my best pathetic kitty look but he just sighed and shook his head. "Not tonight, I have too much preparing left to do. I'm sorry." "Myaaa!" I fell back on into the pillows and pulled the blankets up. "Fine," I yawned, "Good night, Sebby!" He kissed my cheek and tucked the blankets around me before handing me both Kitty and Cece. "Good night, Melody. Have sweet dreams." My eyes closed and darkness surrounded me.

Next Morning

"Time to wake up, Kitten." I blinked my eyes open and stretched in my usual way before looking up at Sebastian. "Morning already?" He nodded and pet my head, "How is your tummy today?" I smiled and out my hand on my tummy. "Great! It doesn't hurt." "Good, you know what time it is right?" I pouted a little bit. "Bath time…." He nodded and helped me stand up before leading me into the bathroom and running the water. I sat in a chair and waited for him, I could undress myself yes but I liked when Sebastian did it. Once the water was running, he walked over to me and unbuttoned my nightgown from the top down. I slipped myself into the warm water and sighed in content.

Sebastian grabbed a cup and wet down my hair while being sure to keep the water out of my eyes. "Who are our guests?" He chuckled and began massaging soap that smelled like mint into my hair. "I told you that you would find out today but I am sorry to say that you have to wait until they arrive to know who they are." I puffed out my cheeks and rubbed my tummy under the water. Once he was sure that the soap was mixed into my hair enough, Sebastian picked the cup back up and began rinsing the bubbles out of my hair while making sure that none got into my eyes again. "Do babies like to be warm?" "Still stuck on babies huh? Yes, they like to be warm but not hot." I nodded and flicked my ears to get some water off of them.

"Alright then, time to wash your body." I automatically stood and he began scrubbing me with soap that was the same scent as the shampoo. I purred as he began scrubbing my breasts, it felt nice as it always did. "Still feels good huh?" I nodded put my hands over his but he pulled them away to wash the rest of my body still causing me to purr. I like when Sebastian gives me baths because it feels good. Of course I didn't have to worry about my hair getting dirty again because he had put it up in a bun. "Sit down in the water please." I nodded and did as told so the soap was rinsed from my body.

Sebastian let the water drain out of the tub and rubbed me dry with a towel before putting a robe on me and beginning to dry my hair. Once my hair was dry he began combing through it. Once he thought that my hair looked alright, he dressed me in a pretty dress that looked like it belonged on a princess. It was white and purple and had cloth that attached to my wrists that made it look like there were wings. "So pretty!" Sebastian chuckled and put my hair up in high pigtails. "There, you look like the princess you are meant to be." I blushed a little bit and giggled, "Are we going to see Young Master now?" He nodded and began leading me to the study like he did every morning except now I felt like I was a noble instead of a maid.

Sebastian seemed a little upset; he was carrying himself differently than normal. "What is wrong?" He flinched a little bit and gave me a smile that I could tell was forced. "Nothing is wrong, what makes you think that something is wrong?" My lips turned down in a frown, "I know when my Sebby is sad." He knocked on the door and waited for the "come in" before opening it. "I assure you that nothing is wrong, just try to enjoy yourself today." I nodded slowly before going in and standing in front of Young Master. "Good morning Melody, did you sleep well?" I nodded though I was still a little upset that Sebastian was lying to me. "Good, you are dismissed Sebastian." My ears perked up and I turned to look at the male demon in confusion. "Sebastian still has some things to do so you shall be spending the day mostly with me."

My ears drooped as did my head; I wanted to stay with Sebastian. "You shall see him later though he will not be eating with us." "But…." Sebastian pet my head and gave me what was supposed to be a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm still in the manor if you need me." I nodded sadly and sighed as he left the room. "Our guests shall be here shortly so please be sure to be on your best behavior, and please try to cheer up." I huffed again; I still had questions about babies… Maybe Young Master could answer them. "Young Master?" He looked up from the book he was reading and at me, "Yes?" "Do you like babies?" His eye widened a little bit before he sighed. "I have never really been around a baby, so I have no idea." "Do you know anything about babies?" He shook his head a little bit. "I'm sorry that I do not." "It's alright!"

I smiled at Young Master and he smiled a little back. "I am glad to see you smiling again; it is odd to see you frowning and unhappy." My head tilted to the side a little bit but not at all in confusion, only out of habit. "I'm sorry that I worried you, Young Master." He shook his head a little bit more, "It's fine." He went back to reading and left me to be a bit bored. I began to look around the room to try and entertain myself. "It shouldn't be much longer, I'm sorry that you are bored." I continued to look around and put a hand on my tummy before looking down at it and mewing. "Good morning little kitty, did you sleep well?" One of Young Master's eyebrows rose as he looked up and watched as I continued to talk to my tummy. "Mommy is going to meet new people today; mommy likes to meet people sometimes."

Ciel POV

I found it oddly entertaining how Melody was talking to her stomach as if it would answer her back though she seemed to know that it wouldn't. It was actually pretty cute how she was so excited about the thought of being a mother. "Does little kitty hear mommy?" She poked her stomach lightly and smiled down at it. 'I wonder how guests would feel if they knew that she was pregnant…' Though Melody seemed much happier, it was obvious that she was still upset that she was separated from Sebastian. A knock sounded at the door, "Come in." Sebastian opened the door and I saw Melody's eyes light up, she almost jumped up to hug him but she noticed the trio of people behind him. She sunk into her chair in hopes that she wouldn't be seen. "Your guests are here." I nodded and motioned the trio to come in.

The man walked in first, he took a quick glance around the room before his eyes landed on the chair that Melody was trying to hide behind. The woman and little boy came in at the same time; the young boy was holding his mother's hand and looking around in an obviously afraid way, the look on his face reminded me of when Sebastian and I first found Melody. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor." The man nodded at me, "Thank you for inviting us, Earl Phantomhive." I smirked and allowed my gaze to shift to Melody who was listening intently to the conversation. "I just thought that you would want your family to be together for this holiday." "So she is here then?" I nodded toward Melody's chair, she flinched a little bit.

"Melody, please stand up and say hello to our guests." I could see her gulp and shakily stand up before giving a curtsy to the family, "H-hello…." I smirked and looked at Sebastian who was watching her intently. "You're free to go back to work now, Sebastian." He bowed and left. The woman gasped, stepped forward and cupped Melody's cheeks before lifting her face so they could look at each other. There was a slight pause in which the boy grabbed onto his father's pant leg and Melody's eyes widened. "It is her! It's our little Melody!" The woman hugged Melody who gasped and pushed her away. "N-no extra pressure on tummy!" She wrapped her arms around herself as if to protect her stomach.

"Oh dear… Is something wrong with your tummy?" The blond haired woman put a shaky hand on Melody's shoulder, the neko shook her head. "N-no but Sebastian said that extra pressure could hurt the baby…" The man and woman's eyes widened, "B-baby?! You're pregnant?!" Melody finally let her eyes look at the woman in front of her and they widened as she nodded mechanically. "A-Anna…" Her eyes moved over to the man, "Harold…" The adult's eyes widened yet again as Anna began to cry. "You know our names! Do you know who we are?" Melody nodded, "My mommy and daddy…"

Melody POV

The blond haired, green eyed woman began to cry and fell to her knees, I gasped. "A-Anna?!" I knelt down to see if she was alright but she just looked up and smiled at me. "P-please call me Mommy, please." I nodded a little bit, "Mommy, are you alright?" She nodded and wiped her tears away. "I am just so happy that you know who we are, did anyone tell you?" I shook my head, "No, I had a dream." She smiled even more and reached out like she was going to hug me but stopped. "May I hug you; I promise that I won't touch your tummy." I thought for a second and nodded, Anna's arms wrapped loosely around my shoulders and she was careful not to touch my tummy.

She let go and helped me stand up before leading me over to Harold and the little boy that looked kind of like both of them. "Do you know who this is Melody?" I shook my head. "He is your little brother, his name is Arthur." I waved slightly at the boy and smiled, he was really cute. "It's nice to meet you!" Harold put a hand on my shoulder, "It's nice to see you, Sweetie. Just like you can call her "Mommy," you can call me Daddy." I nodded, "Okay, Daddy." I smiled and pointed at my tummy. "I am going to be a mommy too!" The two adults nodded hesitantly, "W-who is the daddy?" I smiled more and bounced a little bit where I stood, Young Master was watching me carefully. "Sebastian is the daddy!" "The butler?" I nodded again, "He is nice to me. He has taken care of me since he and Young Master found me, he always makes sure that I am safe and happy."

My Mommy smiled a little bit and rubbed my head. "She does seem happy about it and she is 20 by now." I nodded, "Uh huh, my birthday was Halloween!" "I guess that it's alright, it is her decision and the butler does seem to be a fine man." My Daddy finished, I smiled and nodded at them. "Sebastian is a very good man!" My Daddy turned to Young Master, "Is he a…" "Yes." Daddy nodded and joined Mommy in petting my head, Arthur looked sad that he was left out so I walked over to him. "You are cute Arthur, I am Melody." I stuck out my hand and he grabbed it to shake. "N-nice to meet you, Melody." I smiled and hugged him. "You are so cute!" He was blushing now.

I sat in a chair while I caught up with my family and Young Master told them how I had been and how they had found me. Arthur was sitting beside me in a chair and holding my hand, he had decided that he liked me and now was sticking close to me. I liked it because he was little and it gave me a chance to see how babies acted more. There was a knock on the door and Young Master said his usual "come in" before Sebastian opened the door. This time I jumped up and ran over to him. "Sebastian! It's my Mommy and Daddy!" He chuckled and put one hand on my head while the other wrapped around me in a hug. "I know it was a surprise for you. Are you happy?" I nodded and pulled him over to the chair that I had been sitting in before forcing him to sit down and sitting in his lap.

"Arthur is little; will the baby be like Arthur?" He chuckled again and looked down at the little boy who was scowling up at him. "At one point, yes." I smiled, "Yay! Today is a good day!" Daddy looked at Sebastian with a stern stare, "You do intend on taking care of both her and the child right?" Sebastian nodded, "Seeing as you know about demons because of her and I assume that you have told your son about her as well," The two nodded. "I can tell you that she is my mate. A demon will never abandon their mate." They nodded and I smiled. "I did come up to tell you that lunch is ready when you are." "Then how about we go down and eat." Everyone nodded and we all headed downstairs with me holding Sebastian's hand.

I licked my lips at all of the delicious smells and sighed. "It smells so good Sebastian!" Sebastian let go of my hand and bowed as he normally did, "If I could not prepare a delicious feast to impress my love's family, what kind of lover would I be?" I giggled like I always did when Sebastian said something like that and hugged him. "Sebastian is so funny!" I heard a little growl and looked over to see Arthur red in the face and glaring at Sebastian, I blinked. "What is wrong Arthur?" The boy turned his face to the ground as everyone looked at him, "I hear all these good things about you even though you were only a baby…. I wanted to meet my big sister for such a long time now I have but she doesn't want to pay attention to me!" I blinked, smiled and kneeled down so I was on Arthur's level.

"It's alright Arthur, I love you, and I love having a little brother. I love Sebastian too! I love both of you and I want both of you to be happy. Do you want to sit by me while we eat?" The blond boy latched himself around my neck and I tensed but he wasn't touching my tummy so I relaxed. "Yes, I would like that Sissy…" I smiled and hugged my baby brother back. I didn't let go until he did and he held my hand as the two of us walked to the table. He pulled my chair out for me and pushed it in, it was just so cute! Sebastian pushed Arthur's chair in after pushing Mommy's chair in and brought the plates out. "I guess it's safe to say that we aren't going to be praying, correct?" Daddy joked; Young Master cracked a small smile and nodded. "Correct, why would we pray when there are two demons in the room with us?"

I stuck my finger up and shook it, "Uh uh, there are three!" They all stared blankly at me before Arthur smiled and giggled. "Because Melody is pregnant!" After that everyone began to laugh, even Young Master! "Who would have thought that the youngest person at the table would get it first?" Mommy giggled, I smiled and took a bite of the turkey that Sebastian had put in front of me. "Yummy! Don't you think so Arthur?" My brother took a bite and nodded while smiling at me, happy that I was acknowledging him. This was so much fun! I loved being able to talk with my family and get to know them.

"I suppose we can expect you to want to stay here, correct Melody?" I nodded and took a sip of my milk, "Uh huh, I want to stay here with Sebastian and Young Master but I also want to see you!" Daddy smiled at me. "Not to worry, with our first grandchild on the way, we'll be sure to visit." I nodded with a big smile, "Good! I like having a family!" Everyone laughed again and all too soon, lunch was over. Sebastian was left to clean up while I went with my family and Young Master. I felt bad about leaving him to do it alone but I knew that he could, he had done it by himself all the time before I had showed up.

For some reason, the entire time I was with my family, I never once thought to ask Mommy and Daddy about babies. Well since they were going to come visit sometimes then I could ask them any questions that Sebastian couldn't answer. All I cared about right now was spending time with my long lost family. And while watching Mommy and Daddy take care of Arthur, I got to learn a bit more about being a mommy. Arthur even taught me how to play hide and seek! Today has been one of my best yet! Right now I was playing hide and seek with Arthur, it was fun! I had an advantage though because of my demonic and cat like features. I found him hiding in the garden almost instantly and he just laughed instead of declaring it unfair like Bard had done when we got him and the others to join.

Mommy and Daddy were talking to Sebastian quite a bit, always asking him questions about how he treated me and how quickly I had learned things. I didn't mind because I just figured that that's how mommies and daddies were. I would be asked questions every now and again about my time on the streets like where I had been dropped off and where I had stayed before Sebastian and Ciel had found me but to be honest, I didn't remember much about it anymore. I had focused more on remembering my time in the Phantomhive manor which has been the best of my life! I got to make new friends and learn so much! Not only that but because Young Master and Sebastian found me, I got to meet my family which I was not very likely to have done without their help.

By the time that dinner came around, Arthur was already asleep and I was exhausted. We had played so many games like tag and hide and seek. We managed to get everyone even Sebastian and Young Master into a game of London Bridge! Arthur had a happy smile on his face even as he slept and we let him sleep while we ate again, "A growing boy needs his sleep Melody." Daddy had told me when I went to wake him up for dinner. I had nodded and placed him down on a comfy couch that was one of my favorite nap places before going to eat.

Dinner and desert passed by even quicker than the rest of the day and I was sad to see them getting ready to leave but they had to go home. Mommy hugged me while Daddy put Arthur in the carriage. "Bye bye Honey, I promise that we will visit soon to see how you are doing." I nodded and hugged her back; Daddy came over to hug me. "Be good Sweetie." I nodded and hugged him as well. When he let go he walked over to Young Master and Sebastian. "Far be it from me to threaten a demon but," He looked over at me and smiled. "You hurt her and you'll be sorry." Sebastian chuckled, "Most people don't know this but even a young demoness has more power over a demon than a demon has over her. Even if the two are mated." I could hear Daddy chuckle and mutter something like "all women are that way." Daddy turned his attention to Young Master. "Thank you so much for inviting us here today and for everything you have done for Melody." Young Master shook Daddy's hand and nodded. "She's very fun to have around so it was no trouble."

The two got in the carriage with Arthur and drove off while waving at me; I waved back until I couldn't see the carriage anymore. I know that they said they would visit but I still felt sad to see them go. Sebastian put a hand on my head and smiled down at me, "I'll put Young Master to bed, and then it's your turn." I nodded and we all headed back inside where I waited patiently for Sebastian to get me ready for bed. I looked down at my tummy for the first time in a while and smiled. "Did you like meeting my mommy and daddy, little kitty?" I waited for a second even though I knew that the little one wouldn't answer me back, "I liked it too! I like having a family…" "I'm glad that you do." I jumped at Sebastian's voice; I had been so preoccupied with talking to our baby that I didn't notice him. "Oh Sebastian! You scared me!" He got out a black nightgown with white sleeves that buttoned up in the back. "I am sorry that I did."

I stood up to let him take my fancy dress off and put the nightgown on. "They are fun! How did you find them?" "Marchioness wrote them just like she said she would, they wrote Young Master not long after they received the message and asked to meet you. Young Master thought that today would be the best time." I smiled as my shoes and stockings were removed, "Will you tell Young Master thank you for me when you wake him up?" Sebastian nodded and changed into his nightclothes after he was finished with me. "Of course." He climbed into bed with me and let me cuddle up to him as he normally did. "I had fun today." "Like I said, I am glad that you did."

This is your preview of what Melody would be like if she ever gets pregnant, I still have a tie so I can't post the next actual chapter yet but I got a request for the yuri lemon. The yuri lemon will be another special chapter. The person who requested it gave me a really good idea that I am going to run with and I can just see how the clueless Melody reacts. I thank you all for reading this story, all of the favorites, all of the follows and reviews. Don't forget about the poll on my profile! It is really important in choosing what direction this story goes in!


	15. Chapter 11 12

His Kitten: Strange Pleasure

This is the yuri lemon, I will do it in the third person due to how it is actually happening. Also, the vote is about to be closed. Not yet is winning by one vote so I think that I will close the poll very soon. Thank you to all who voted! And thank you to Illusa and ChibiCheshire for requesting that this be put in!

Third Person POV

Sebastian was confused, he had been pretty positive that everyone had returned to the townhouse earlier. Why on earth where they back in Lau's lair? He looked to his side to see the two women fondling Melody just as they had been before. 'I wonder what would happen if I don't interrupt them this time…' He thought to himself before looking up to see what his Young Master or Lau would say. Ciel wasn't paying attention at all while Lau was smirking wildly at the three women. Sebastian's attention returned to the females just as the one with black hair licked Melody's neck. "She tastes so good and her skin is so soft!" Melody's head tilted back slightly as she mewed. Her eyes were closed tightly as a bright pink blush crossed her cheeks, Sebastian's cheeks heated a little bit at how adorable but confused she looked. 'W-what this? What girls doing to Melody?' She liked how their hands felt as they kneaded into her flesh. She began purring and clutched the fabric of her dress in a fist. 'Feel good…' "Nya!" "She meows!" "So adorable!" Both the black haired and brown haired woman cuddled the poor confused neko who had no idea what they were doing to her.

Her knees brushed together underneath her dress as a strange, slight pressure began building. "Brother!" The brown haired girl called to Lau, the Asian man smirked wider. Ciel didn't even turn around, it was if he wasn't even there but his body was. "Yes?" The two Asian girls smiled widely up at their "brother." "Can we take her into a room to have some fun with her?" Lau turned his attention to Sebastian, "What does Mr. Butler have to say? Would you like to go in and watch what they do with her?" Sebastian put a finger to his lips in thought before smirking, "Yes, I would very much like her to learn a bit." The brown haired girl grabbed his hand and the black haired girl grabbed Melody's and lead the two demons to another room. The room had a large queen sized bed with cherry blossoms printed on them, the bed was big enough to hold all four people comfortably.

"Do you want to join in or watch, Mister?" One woman asked Sebastian took a seat in a comfortable looking arm chair. "I'll watch but if I feel the need then I would like to spend time alone with Melody." The two giggled and blushed a little bit before turning their attention to Melody again before moving over to her and beginning to take her coat off. "You get her bonnet and I'll get the strings on her corset." The two girls nodded at each other and went to work. As soon as the women saw Melody's ears they flipped out and began playing with them causing Melody to begin purring. Sebastian smirked and intertwined his fingers beneath his chin as he watched.

Melody's corset fell to the floor along with her dress allowing her perky, round breasts to bounce free of their confines. 'W-what happen? Sebastian only undress Melody…' She was confused at the fact that someone other than Sebastian was undressing her; he was the only one that ever had in the time that she could remember. The brown haired Asian smiled and began to play with her pretty little nipples. Melody squeaked and pushed the girl away before hiding behind Sebastian. "W-what d-doing Melody!?" He chuckled and pulled her into his lap with a smile. "I suppose you could say that they are mating with you in a way." Melody jumped in surprise and shook her head. "It's fine, sometimes females mate each other when their mates are gone." The demoness hesitated before standing up and making her way shyly over to the other girls, Sebastian smiled proudly at his demoness.

The girls smiled and one began petting the base of the neko's sensitive tail that caused her to pull her ears back and let out a very seductive mewl, at least it was seductive in Sebastian's mind and it caused a heat to pool at his crotch and he felt himself harden a little bit. "Her voice is amazing!" "I can't wait to hear her moan and scream!" Melody's head tilted at what the girl said but it was interrupted by a loud mewl that bubbled up in her throat. Sebastian eyed the shorts that his pretty little neko always wore not matter what she wore over them, he wanted them off. He had seen the lovely little female in all of her glory quite often but he wanted to see her yet again and while she was excited. One of the Asian girls each gripped one of the nekos breast and one side of her rump while massaging and kneading the creamy flesh. "So soft, they feel amazing!" Melody looked between the girls in a confused way despite her purring, the black haired girl noticed and giggled. "An innocent little thing aren't you, here." They stopped massaging the kitten each one pulled one of her hands to their clothed chest.

It wasn't like Sebastian minded the girls still having their clothes on, he was far too focused on watching how Melody reacted to sexual pleasures. The shy little neko gave the brown haired girls breast and experimental squeeze, she smiled and moaned so as to encourage her. 'Feel strange…. Girl make strange sound…' Melody turned to look at the other and gave her chest a squeeze too. Just like with the other girl, this one moaned but in a different tone of voice. "That feels good, Kitty kitty!" Melody's head tilted to the side while Sebastian watched to see what the encouragement would do. 'Other sound different…' There was a slight pause as everyone waited for her to do something. "D-does Melody m-make s-s-sounds?" Both girls giggled and nodded, "Do you want to know what it sounds like?" She nodded and twitched her ears a little bit while waiting for the girls that were touching her to do something. "We'll make sure that you do it more than once, Kitty kitty."

The busty brown haired girl hooked her fingers in the waistband of Melody's shorts and pulled them down to the neko's shaking knees. "Have you ever had anything inside of you?" Sebastian smirked and answered for his lovely little mate, "No she hasn't." The girls looked at him and smiled. "You want us to teach her how to please you?" He nodded without a second thought and watched the two Asians nodded at one another again before the smaller, black haired girl's hand went down between Melody's legs. She watched the hand move with the slight urge to swipe at it but stopped when she felt a very nice pressure on the area between her legs. She let out keening mewl and closed her eyes at the new sensation. Sebastian watched her tail flick behind her and her ears pulled back to accentuate the beautiful pleasured look on her face.

Sebastian could smell Melody's arousal build and his blood rushed a little bit more. "Does this feel nice?" She nodded and shifted her hips a little bit. "She already wants something in her! Such a naughty kitty she is!" The bustier woman smirked and nodded her head in the direction of the only closet in the room. "Get the toys while I work her up a bit more." The black haired woman nodded and walked off as the other pushed Melody down on the bed. "T-toys… P-play with Melody?" Her head tilted to the side and caused her to appear even more adorable than before as her tail swished across the bed spread. The busty brunette nodded and giggled, "Uh huh, and it will feel really good, I promise." The clueless neko nodded excitedly. Without a moment's hesitation, the brunette slipped her middle finger into the kitten's already wet opening. She jerked in surprise and let out a little yelp that Sebastian thought was just adorable.

"W-what doing Melody?!" He chuckled a little and shook his head while the girl slowly pulled the single digit out of the demoness' body before pushing it back in just as slowly. "Playing with you." "Nyaaaaaa! Feel good!" The woman giggled and did it again causing Melody's back to arch up a little bit. "I told you that it would, you can't take much pleasure can you Kitty?" The neko shook her head from side to side and her mouth opened in a silent moan. Her tail thrashed violently underneath her as her ears pulled back even more. "And yet you haven't given us a nice, loud moan. Any suggestions, Mister?" Sebastian smirked and thought for a moment, he wanted to hear what his kitten would sound like when she let loose a long moan. "What do you think eating her out would do?" The brunette's eyes lit up and she nodded before situating herself between the poor, innocent neko's legs. "That sounds like a good idea! I wonder how she'll taste…"

The woman lowered her head and took and experimental lick at Melody's clitoris while still slowly sliding her finger in and out. The neko's back arched and she let out a sound that was a cross between a growl and a meow. Sebastian rather liked seeing her even more vulnerable than she had already been before. "That sounded nice, closer to a moan than before. But what would happen," The black haired woman came back to the bedside and place a box full of various sex toys on the nightstand while the brunette completely removed her finger from Melody's slightly glistening slit. "If I did this?" As soon as she had finished speaking, the brunette plunged her tongue into the unprepared Melody. The woman's tongue was bigger and stretched Melody's walls more than the finger had but not to the point that it hurt, it just felt nice to her. She began purring and gasping as the tongue began exploring her virgin sex.

"How does she taste, Sister?" The black haired woman asked with a smirk, completely unknowing of how increasingly aroused the male demon was becoming. The brunette didn't remove her tongue from the moist cavern to speak, she kept it in. "Amazing," Melody's back arched and she let out her first real moan. "It's sweet and smooth and so hot that it's nearly baking my tongue." Drool leaked from the corner of the female's mouth and tears pooled in her eyes from the pleasure that was unknown to her. Sebastian felt himself push against the confines of his trousers and had to undo them in order to relieve the almost painful pressure; none of the women seemed to notice. What he did notice was the amazing smell that his lovely kitten gave off, it was absolutely intoxicating. He licked his lips and allowed his fingers to wrap around his length as Melody let out another breathy moan

"N-n-Nyaaaaaa! T-tummy!" Everyone smiled but the neko who was building up to her first ever orgasm. She liked how the texture of the woman's tongue felt inside of her, though she had no idea how on earth it was inside of her. Her hips began to surge up as she tried to feel the woman's tongue deeper inside of her. The woman giggled and ran over Melody's virgin barrier when she found it; it was nearly a miracle that it hadn't broken yet. Sebastian waited until she was nearly over the edge before he reminded her that he was there. "Melody, Kitten…" The neko screamed as the balloon that had blown up in her stomach exploded and white clouded her vision. "S-Sebastian!" She began panting as she slowly started to fall from her high; Sebastian loosened the grip around his length that had tightened when Melody had screamed his name in her climax.

The brunette pulled her tongue out of Melody's now dripping vagina and smiled kindly down at the neko. A string of the juices that she had released in her climax stuck to the woman's tongue only sever at its own weight before she licked her lips clean. "Very good," The brunette turned to her black haired companion with a wide smile, "What should we do next, both ends or just one?" The two looked over at the male demon without noticing his exposed state. "Whatever you want." The two smiled and nodded. The brunette began rubbing Melody's swollen clitoris with the palm of her hand while the black haired woman grabbed two toys out of the assorted box.

Both of the toys were double ended, shaped like a male's genitalia and moderately sized. Despite the size that most human women would consider rather large, it was almost nothing compared to Sebastian's size so he figured that this was a good size for the virgin demoness to experience before he got a hold of her. The black haired woman handed one to the brunette who stopped rubbing Melody long enough to lift her dress and push one end into herself. The neko watched in curiosity and shivered visibly when the brunette sighed in pleasure. "What do Melody n-now?" She asked between pants, her eyes drooped in slight exhaustion. "I'm going to do what your partner plans on doing." She moved and positioned the unoccupied end of the dildo at Melody's still dripping hole, the young female gasped and shivered at the feeling of the cool, smooth tip against her. The busty woman smiled down at the little neko again before thrusting her hips forward and burying the toy deep inside Melody which in turn, forced it deeper into the more experienced female's pussy. Both moaned out and the woman on top smirked before rolling herself on bottom while making sure to stay lodged inside of the younger.

The black haired woman pushed her own toy into her with a slight moan of pleasure, neither had the need to undress since they didn't wear any undergarments. Despite the fact that both women were very attractive by human standards, he paid them no mind and only watched Melody who was writhing in slight pain on top of the brunette. The busty woman smiled in a comforting way at the neko before reaching her hands behind her and down to her rump to grasp at her cheeks. Once she had a good grip, she pulled them apart and allowed the black haired woman to thrust the toy into the demoness' tight little anus. She let out a yowl of pain at the penetration and tried to get away. "Hurts! Hurts!" The two began cooing soothing words into her fluffy ears while they began thrusting and hoping to induce pleasure that would push the pain away. Soon enough, all three women were moaning. Sebastian watched and listened closely to Melody and began to stroke his throbbing length, her blood smelled just as intoxicating as her other fluids.

Melody began to love the feeling of the moving objects inside of her and wrapped her tail around the brunette's waist for some hold on reality. She began to bounce as they thrust into her to increase the pleasure. "Nyaaaaaa!" "She- Ah! - Really likes this huh?" Sebastian was enjoying himself as well but didn't let any of the female's hear him as he pleasured himself to the lovely image of his kitten being fucked both anally and vaginally. Drool began flowing like a waterfall from her mouth as she constantly moaned and tears formed in her eyes because it was all too much. "S-Seb-Sebastian!" She repeated the male's name like a mantra that her life depended on and she soon began to scream it before letting out a very high pitched yowl at her second orgasm.

Sebastian growled and stood, not bothering to hide himself from the human females, he was too preoccupied with getting what he wanted. "Go!" The two women pouted at the fact that they didn't get to experience their full pleasure but left since they knew that Sebastian's tone was not one to be messed with. They both pulled their toys out of Melody and left her on the bed as they went to finish each other off in another room. Sebastian didn't pay any mind as he advanced on the exhausted, panting neko. He smirked darkly and positioned himself before prepping himself to thrust inside her.

"Sebastian!? Sebastian!" His eyes snapped open and moved over to Melody who was looking down at him in confusion. Her head was tilted to the side and her eyes widened in curiosity. "Sebastian a-alright?" He nodded slowly and sat up, it was a dream… 'Do I really want to mate with her that badly?' Melody noticed something that she hadn't before, Sebastian's very obvious erection. "What that?" She asked and reached for it but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. If she touched him like that then he wouldn't be able to keep himself from violating the poor innocent thing. "Nothing… You don't need to know for now…" He sighed and tried to calm himself down. He had come to rest with Melody after finishing his nightly chores that had been prolonged by the presence of a certain prince and his butler and had fallen asleep without knowing it. "Sebastian made s-strange noise…" He blinked at the little female who was sitting on her knees beside him. He had… He normally had much more control than this, what was going on with him? "Just don't worry about it… You'll learn later." She tilted her head but cuddled back into the pillows and went back to sleep.

Sebastian stayed awake and tried to keep himself from doing anything that he would regret. His little neko sure was getting to him, wasn't she? He smirked to himself before lying back with his arms behind his head. 'It will happen soon… It will have to or I'll lose control of myself and possibly hurt her… I wouldn't want that.'

Well there it is the yuri lemon… The end didn't quite turn out like I wanted but I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. I feel so dirty now…. This is the first Yuri that I have ever written…. As for the poll, it is now closed. Melody will not get pregnant yet but it may happen in the future. Any ideas? Keep in mind that I am going by the manga so in what arc would you like to see it happen if you want it to?


	16. Chapter 12

**His Kitten: Lessons with the Young Master and Fun with Her Master**

Oh my Lucifer! This story has already gotten 29,811 hits! I never thought that it would be so popular! I'm very glad that people enjoy it! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter as well!

**YMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYM**

**Melody POV**

Master gently woke me up, I was still a little tired from the wakeup call that I got last night but it was time to wake up. I stretched lightly and stood up so that he could dress me in my normal uniform. He kissed my cheek lightly. "How do you feel today, my pet?" He asked. What is with him calling me that? I rubbed my eyes as he slipped my stockings up my legs. His hands caressed my calves, "Sleepy…." I mumbled. He chuckled and tied the bow on my dress. "I'm sorry but we have to work today." He said kissing my cheek and petting my ears while I yawned. "Melody sleepy… Sebastian let Melody sleep?" I asked while still mumbling. I was lifted up and he sat down on the bed with me in his lap. "Not today Kitten, the Prince is sure to keep Young Master busy and he will need us." Master told me. I huffed upset that I couldn't sleep a little more. "Why are you in my room?" The screech made me jump and cling to Master. He stood, placed me on my feet and gestured for me to follow him. I did so without hesitation and we headed to Young Master's room. "Excuse me Young…." He trailed off as he saw the Young Master in Agni's arms, my ears pulled back in anger because of my natural instinct to protect the boy. "The food will get cold if you don't hurry!" Agni said smiling. "Wait a sec! What the hell is this…" Young Master asked rather upset, "Oyah? It's been lively her this morning." Lau piped up. I hissed in surprise at his sudden appearance but I was cut off by the three screaming servants. "Can the three of you please remember that we are in front of guests. What's wrong? Did you… again?" Master asked huffing a bit. I huffed in displeasure and cuddled into Master's side to try and calm myself. "It's weird! The food! The yard! The clothes!" They cried, my head tilted everything was fine yesterday. "Weird…?"

Master and I followed the trio outside, everything was different. I didn't like it at all because I didn't like change. "Different…. Melody no like…." I mumbled under my breath while gripping onto Master's arm. "What happened?" He asked no one in particular, "Ah!" Agni chimed in, "It was presumptuous of me, but I have prepared all this myself!" He said. My ears flattened again, he changed it? "Oh you shouldn't have! Please just relax as you are our guest." Master told him. "Oh but it's nothing! The Prince is excluded of course… However I am a mere butler. So the least I can do is lend the hard-working Sebastian a hand." The white haired man said with a smile. "Agni…" Master mumbled and glanced at the trio over his shoulder. "Why don't you all kneel down on the ground and beg for even a mere scrap of Agni's talents. Perhaps it would improve even you a little." He said. There was a slight pause before the stupid humans actually did it! Master led me away with a scowl set on his face; I grabbed his hand causing him to look down at me, "Master… P-please be h-happy f-or Melody… Melody no like w-hen Master angry…" I said softly. He gave me a pat on the head and a small smile. "Of course, I'm sorry Kitten."

"…So? How long do you two intend to stay in my house?" Young Master asked the two Indian men across the table from him. I tugged on Master's sleeve, uninterested in what was being said. "Melody milk?" I asked. He bowed to Young Master before taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. I sat down on my stool and began swinging my legs while watching Master get me my milk. He handed me the bottle after he opened it and pet my head before heading back to where he was needed. I stayed in the kitchen while I drank my milk, I didn't like how the dining room smelled like spices. The kitchen smelled a little bit like spice but the food was in the dining room so it didn't smell as strong here. "Melody lonely…." I mumbled to myself and looked around the kitchen in hoped of finding someone to talk to or play with but there was no one. With a sigh, I finished off my bottle of milk before reluctantly heading back to the dining room, a bit depressed that I would have to put up with the smell of spices if I wanted to be around someone. "WHY ME!?" Young Master screeched. Huh? The Prince had Young Master and the boy didn't look happy. "Besides I'm not Midget, my name is Ciel…" He said upset. "Then Ciel, I order you to lead the way." The Prince said sounding like he was the boss of Young Master when he wasn't. Master smiled and stopped the young man while I glared at him for upsetting Young Master. "I'm deeply sorry but… It has already been scheduled for the Young Master to study and work today." He said. I nodded and hugged Master's arm, "Young Master work t-today." I repeated Master. He smiled a little bit, "As you can see, I'm very busy. If you want to look for that person, then do it by yourself." Young Master said.

_10:00 A.M. Violin Study Hour_

I sat on the floor on the fireplace, being sure to keep my distance so that I wouldn't be burned. "Now… During your stay in London, instead of Governess Adams and the others…" Master said. He had those glasses on again. They always made him look nice. "I will serve as your tutor. Firstly let's practice the second suite of the partitu solo for violin." I waited patiently for the music to start, I love music. "Chaconne of Bach. This piece is extremely high level. How can I play…!" Young Master started complaining. Master tilted Young Master's chin up with the bow of the violin cutting him off. "Because it is hard, if you can do this you will gain confidence. That is my method as a tutor." He said and gave his normal, closed eyed smile, "Do you have any problems with my education policy?" The boy was silent but glanced over to me before looking back at the music. I stood and walked behind him to see what the music sheet looked like. I had never seen a music sheet before but I thought to try out humming what I thought it was. I began humming and it caused both males to look at me surprised. I finished and smiled at them, "Melody do good?" I asked. Master motioned me over to him, I walked over without worry. He pet my ears and smiled down at me. "Very good, you are very musically gifted." He said still smiling. "I picked a good name for her…" Young Master muttered under his breath. I mewed happily and hugged Master around his waist. A moment later, Young Master began to play the violin so I released my grip on Master and began to twirl around the room to the music. At first I was afraid that I would distract him but it seemed to be no bother so I continued as did he. "The important thing for D minor is to express the tune with severity and piety. That's it. You're doing very well." Master said to Young Master. I continued to twirl and dance around the room, it was fun! "Express the tune with intense emotions." Master instructed. A sharp, strange sound caused me to stop mid-twirl, I didn't like that sound. "At the appropriate times, use the sound to represent anger. That's it…" The sound came again causing me to glare in the direction of the Indian prince who had so rudely ruined the pretty music. I ran back to Master and wrapped my arms around one of his. "Eh, what are you doing?" Young Master asked, "Hmm? I just think that it would be good to spend time with Ciel for today, I am also talented when it comes to musical instruments." The Prince replied to him. I glowered in the young man's direction. "They ruin…" I mumbled. Master looked down at me in surprise. I don't think that I had ever actually spoken when I was angry before. "Melody no like that i-in-instrument…" I said still glaring at the violet, haired man. He nodded a little bit and pet my head "Get out!" Young Master demanded the two Indians were thrown out of the room.

_11:00 A.M. Art Study Hour_

"Next it is time for art study." Master said and finished setting up the scene the Young Master was going to draw, I tilted my head because the bowl of fruit seemed strange to me. "Look for balance calmly and bring out the depth." Master instructed. Balance… Depth… What did those words mean? Young Master held a pencil up in front of his face, "What? Drawing a bottle is boring isn't it!" The Prince's cry startled the boy while I glared at him, was he here to mess this up too? "Drawing a picture is better with naked women right? So, women!" He pointed to Meyrin and me, "Undress!" Lau walked up behind Meyrin with a smile. "I… I will only undress in front of the man I love." The female squeaked out and covered her still clothed body with her arms. I copied her movement out of curiosity. "Well then you undress, cat woman!" The Prince ordered me. I blinked again, 'Undress mean take clothes off…. Only Master take off Melody clothes before…' I thought to myself. My head tilted to the left, 'It alright Melody undress in front others?' I looked up at Master for his answer. Master's eye twitched a bit in anger as he glared at the Indian prince. He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Melody will be undressing in front of no one." His voice was stern and demonic power began to radiate from him as he spoke. "…. Says the man who undresses her at least twice a day…" Young Master muttered. I turned and hugged Master around his waist like I had done earlier. "I do so to get her ready for the day, ready for bed or in the bath since she does not know how to do it herself." He said like he was explaining himself. I looked up at him again and he sighed, "You seem confused, shall I explain?" He asked me. I nodded and waited for him to continue.

**Sebastian POV**

I put two fingers beneath Melody's chin to hold her gaze on me. "You do know that you should allow no one to undress you, correct?" I asked her. Her head tilted to the right as much as it could while still remaining in contact with my fingers. "But Master dress and undress Melody…." She said confused. I noticed Meyrin pull out a handkerchief and hold it to her nose out of the corner of my eye. "Melody no let Master undress?" Melody asked. I smiled down at her, "I do so to care for you. If any person wants you to undress for other reasons, you should not let them." I told her. Her head straightened in understanding and she nodded. "Right! Melody only let Master undress Melody!" She said smiling. Lau and the idiotic prince huffed, Young Master was blushing deeply, Agni was blushing a little bit and Meyrin was holding her now blood soaked handkerchief to her nose. I nodded at her and she stood on her tip-toes for some reason. "Mew, down down!" She ordered me. I blinked but did as she asked, albeit a bit confused. Melody rubbed her nose against mine and gave me a bright smile. I stood straight again and pet her head as I cleared my throat. For the first time in a very long time, I was speechless and embarrassed.

_1:00 P.M. Phantomhive Company Work_

Young Master was now to test out some of his company's new Christmas products. "The samples of the limited Christmas goods from out Yorkshire factory have arrived." I told him. The boy hugged a stuffed rabbit to him to test out how it felt; he seemed a little embarrassed about it. Melody looked longingly at the toy. For some reason or another, I had never thought about the fact that Melody probably never had a toy in her life. "Um… It feels good now that they remade it…" Young Master paused and took notice of the look that Melody was giving the toy in his arms, "But perhaps a second opinion is a good idea…" The young boy said and turned to her to hand her the toy. Melody's eyes lit up as she took the toy from his hands and cuddled it to her chest, "Nya! Soft!" She cried and cuddled her face into the top of the rabbit's head between its ears while purring. "Do you like it?" Young Master asked. "Yes! Melody love!" She threw the toy in the air and caught it as it came down. Young Master smiled a little bit and put a hand beneath his chin, "Have you ever had a toy?" He asked. Melody froze in playing with the rabbit's ears, her own drooped and pulled back sadly. "No… Melody no ever have toy… Only rock and cloth…" She said looking like she was about to cry. The boy thought for a moment as he kept an eye on the neko who I was now trying to cheer up by playing with her ears. He sighed and turned his back to both of us. "Fine then, from now on…. Any sample toy that you like shall be yours." He said like it was no big deal. Melody's ears perked up showing that she was excited, "Melody can have toy?!" She asked happily. Young Master nodded while glancing over his shoulder at her, he was suddenly swept up in a hug by a very happy neko. "Thank Young Master!" She cried, pulled out of the hug and twirled around while holding the toy by its arms. "Yay, Melody has toy~!" She sang, giggled and continued to play with the rabbit as if she were a child who had just opened it Christmas morning, I smiled. "You have made her very happy, Young Master." I told him. He smiled a little bit as Melody fell to the floor and began rolling back and forth with the rabbit secure in her arms. "I just thought that she deserves a childhood, she never had one by the looks of it… And every child gets spoiled now and again." He said. I nodded and the two of us went back to work leaving Melody to play with her new and very first toy.

**Melody POV**

'Toy! Toy! Melody has toy!' I giggled and rubbed the ears of the toy. A sudden pop made me jump and squeak. "Though since our kid customers are the majority we need to keep producing new toys." Young Master's voice said. "That's it! I have thought of a new business plan for you!" The Prince cried. I hissed this male was really making me angry. Was he going to take my new toy from me? I hugged the soft toy to me at the thought of him taking it away from me. "Look at this!" He said again. I tuned him out and kept playing with my new toy. What should I name it, everything needs a name. I remember how I felt when I had no name and I didn't want my toy to feel the same way.

_2:00 P.M. Fencing Hour_

Young Master was yelling at the Prince again, I huffed and cuddled Kitty. Yup, I named my toy Kitty! The metal thing that Master had once held was tossed to the Prince. "If you want my attention so much, then be my opponent." Young Master said irritated by the idiotic male. The Prince caught the sword and began testing it out, "I have only studied martial arts like Kakaripayuttu and Silambam though…" He mumbled. I rested my chin on Kitty's head, "Meh, have it your way. So… If I beat you…. You will play with me?" He said smiling again. "Only if you win. If you lose then you must stay quiet and keep out of my way." Young Master said getting ready. Master stood off to the side yet in the middle of the two young males. "Five bouts in three minutes. The one with the highest score wins." He raised his right hand into the air, "So…. Let's start!" He said. The Prince started the fight by lunging at Young Master who just stood still and observed how he moved. "Take this!" He shouted while raising the sword, I scowled and rubbed Kitty's ears. "He too loud…. Right Kitty?" I asked the toy in my arms,_ "Yes Melody, he too loud…" _She said back to meI had the voice of the toy in my head; I had come up with it so that if I became lonely I could talk to Kitty. The Prince hit Young Master's leg with the weapon, the younger boy smirked. "That is not a valid point in fencing!" He called to the shocked prince. So this sport was called fencing? Either way, I did not understand it very much. "Too bad!" He said, "Waaa! You coward! I don't even know the rules!" The Prince cried. The younger boy lunged at the Indian prince. "It's your fault that you don't know the rules." He said and lunged again, "A match is a match." Master put his knuckle to his lips. The Prince swung at Young Master's sword, the one he held bent. "Gah! Huh! This sword is hard to use when swinging left and right!" He complained. I hummed to myself, 'So if Melody ever "fences" no swing side to side….' I thought to myself. "Thrusting forward is the basic idea of fencing… Not to scythe the sword horizontally." Young Master informed. The Prince swung his sword up while still trying to hit the Young Master. "Your torso is wide open!" Young Master thrust the sword forward trying to hit the older male's upper body. Agni rushed in front of his master, "Prince! This is dangerous!" He called. His arm jabbed out and hit the boy's arm, my hair stood on end and I jumped up to hug the young male close. Kitty was squished between my body and his. I rubbed my cheek on the boy's head and purred hoping that it would comfort him. "Ci… Ciel sir! My deepest apologies! My body moved on its own when I thought the Prince was going to lose…!" Agni apologized. Master knelt beside Young Master and me, "Are you ok?" He asked. I wrapped my fingers around his injured arm and began to gently rub it. "Ahahaha Agni! You have protected a master like me really well. I praise you!" The Prince said while laughing. A growl rose in my throat. "Agni is my butler, he's all mine! In other words…. I won!" He said. "Tha…" Young Master attempted to speak. "Now you shall play with me!" The Prince said still laughing. "Oya, oya." A new voice chimed in. My attention turned to Lau whom in all honesty, I had forgotten was there. "Here you should take reprisal for your master," He tossed the sword to Master who caught it easily. "Butler."

"What are you going to do, Ciel's butler?" He asked. Master sighed slightly and kneeled back down next to next to us, his sword was touching the ground on my side. "Indeed… It's because you were being mean to a novice who didn't know the rules." He said acting like he was disappointed. "Wha!" Young Master exclaimed like he was offended. "However…" Master stood, "When the master is injured like this…" He swung the sword to the left side while holding it in his left hand. 'Sebastian left handed?' I thought and looked down at my hands, 'What hand Melody use?' "As a butler of the Phantomhive family, I can't ignore it." Master said. My cheeks heated up a little bit as I watched Master, he really does look nice. "Moreover, we are behind planned schedule by ten minutes." He said. "That's your real motive, isn't it?" Young Master asked while I still had him in my arms. The Prince crossed his arms, "Interesting…. This is good, I shall allow this duel!" He said. Agni held a sword in his right hand and struck a fighting pose. "Agni! In the name of Kali the goddess, you can't lose!" The Prince ordered his butler. Master took a stance as well, "Sebastian. This is an order! Silence that brat!" Young Master ordered. "Jo anjna." Was Agni's reply, "Yes, My Lord." Was Master's.

The two males glared at each other in challenge. "Now then, please go easy on me." Master said in a teasing voice. "Here I go!" Agni called and charged at Sebastian who moved to the right and jabbed his sword at the other male's chest. In turn, the Indian ducked beneath the blow and jabbed. Master barely moved out of the way. My fingers gently tightened around Young Master's arm as I watched. "Ow, Melody let go…" He said. I glanced down and let go before hanging my head a little bit. "Melody sorry…" I apologized softly. Agni barely dodged a blow to his forehead. The two lunged at each other again and leaned backwards to avoid getting hit between the eyes. They pulled back to lunge again and the tips of the swords met. The males continued to apply force that caused the metal to bow before it snapped. I blinked as Master stood and caught one end in his hand. "Oh my, the sword is broken." He muttered almost sadly. I ran up and latched my arms around Master's waist. "This means that it'll be impossible to compete anymore. So this match ends in a draw?" I cuddled my cheek against Master's side with a soft blush and purr, "Mew, Sebastian so strong and fast!" I cooed. The older demon pet my head fondly with a small smile. "Ciel's butler is also pretty strong. Agni is the strongest fighter in my city! This is the first time somebody draw-ed with him!" The Prince claimed. My tail curled around Sebastian's leg as I racked my brain for a way to get his attention on me again. "I'm impressed! Ciel's butler, seeing that you are so skilled, we shall stop for today!" The Prince said happily. Master bowed at the waist with me still attached. I managed to get his pocket watch out of his pocket and rubbed my cheek against the cool metal. "Mr. Sebastian, thank you for exchanging blows with me." Agni thanked. "I feel the same way; Mr. Agni really has a fast learning speed. I can't say that the results would be the same if you were not a novice." Master's fingers absentmindedly stroked my ears as he spoke and I purred, happy for the attention. "No, that's not the case!" Agni claimed before glancing at Young Master and turned to him. "Earl Ciel, I am sorry for just now." He apologized and bowed slightly, "Does it still hurt?" He asked. "No…. It doesn't…" Young Master trailed off.

I purred loudly because I wanted a bit more attention than I was getting. "My, feeling affectionate today are we?" Master cooed down at me, I nodded. "Yes!" Young Master tugged on Master's sleeve which took the male demon's attention away from me again. I whined a little bit before going back and picking up Kitty whom I had discarded to hug Master. I cuddled the toy close as I plopped myself down on the floor. 'Young Master always take Master away from Melody….' I thought to myself before huffing and rubbing the rabbit's soft ears against my lips. Something touched my ears and effectively surprised me and caused me to jump. "Is something wrong, Melody?" Master asked. I looked up at him before sighing and going back to Kitty, "Melody?" He tried again. I huffed as he wouldn't leave me alone. "Young Master always take Master away from Melody…" I complained. He chuckled and lifted me up into his arms. "Is something wrong with her?" Young Master asked, Master chuckled and nuzzled his nose into my hair. "She's just feeling a little neglected it seems." He explained. The boy hummed and put a hand to his chin in thought. "Then go ahead and give her some attention, just make sure that dinner is ready on time." He ordered in a way. Master nodded and carried me back to our room.

Master sat on the bed and allowed me to sprawl myself over his lap. "Oh dear, you were feeling neglected weren't you?" Master asked as he pet my back, I arched into his touch, "Oh so cute." He cooed. With how cuddly I was, I sat up and rubbed my head against his jaw before giving him a quick kiss. "My my, Little Kitty, I'm sorry for not paying much attention to you." He apologized. I giggled and cuddled closer, "Melody be happy as long as Master take time pay at-attention to Melody." I said. He chuckled and nuzzled his face into my neck. "Of course, I will always find a way to make time for you." My tail wrapped around his waist so that I could pull myself closer. "I never noticed how long your tail is…." Master said softly. One of his hands fisted in the fur of my tail while the other went to the small of my back and pushed me closer to him. I sighed and purred happily, "_Melody _Master…" I said hoping to feel like I had more possession over him. He chuckled again and his warm breath tickled my skin. "And my Melody." He replied. I giggled again and rubbed my head against his. "You are my pet and always will be, remember that…" He told me. "Mm hm!" I replied nodding my head and flicking my ears happily. Master pulled away from me and brought one of my hands up to his lips. He pushed on the pad of my hand making my claws extend. "Look at your pretty claws My Dear, so deadly and sharp…." He cooed and licked one of my claws, my face heated up and I mewed in surprise. "Adorable…" He cooed once more before releasing my hand letting my claws retract and my hand drop. "Master…. Why did lick Melody claw?" I asked.

**Sebastian POV**

I found it somewhat adorable how Melody referred to herself in the third person. "Simply to see what you would do." I told her. She flexed her fingers, "Felt odd…. Hmm…" She hummed before picking up my left hand and pulling off my glove. For a second she rubbed her cheek fondly against the mark of my contract. Her fingers pressed on my hand just as I had done to her, when nothing happened she pouted and looked up at me. "Master has no claws?" She asked confused. I pet her head with my free hand, "Not like yours but I do have them." I explained and allowed my own claws to extend a little bit for her to see. To my surprise, she licked one just as I had done to her. I blinked before letting out a purr of approval. "Meow! Master purr like Melody!" I nodded. Purring was a habit that I had picked up on when I was younger, after I had spent a while with a neko clan. I made sure to keep in check most of the time but since Melody is a neko and was one of the few demons that wouldn't find it odd I could allow myself to purr around her.

Melody pressed an ear to my chest as I continued to purr for her amusement. It took no time at all for her to begin purring as well. "Do you like it when I purr?" I asked. She nodded and cuddled closer to me, adorable. "Then I shall be sure to do so whenever we're alone." I told her. Melody mewed happily, "Yay! Melody love Master!" I chuckled and lifted her chin so that I could kiss her nose. "I care for you too, My Pet." I cooed to her. Her eyes lit up and she threw herself into me causing me to end up on my back on the bed. A loud laugh escaped my throat, Melody smiled and rolled so that she was straddling my hips. 'Oh dear…' I thought and had to force myself from thinking about that dream. "Melody make Master laugh!" I nodded and began rubbing her back. She sighed happily and began kneading at my chest. "I didn't know that you were the kneading type of kitten…" I said more to myself as an observation. She giggled and her tail brushed the front of my trousers. "Careful…" I sighed.

**Melody POV**

I let my tail brush over Master again, he sighed slightly and his fingers clenched a little bit. "Master like?" I asked. He sighed again, "Melody…" I was on my back suddenly, Master leaned down, "Don't think for a minute that I'll let you dominate me, I am a male and your master after all." He growled, his eyes flashed demonically and I felt mine do the same. He unclasped my apron where it went around my neck and licked every inch of skin he could. "Nya…" Master chuckled and nipped at my collar bone, I could feel him smirk as I let out a mewl. "I do love that sound." He purred. His hands cupped my chest through my dress as he kissed me. Just like last night, his tongue ran against mine but he also nipped at my bottom lip. I let out a pleasured sound that was swallowed by him. Master untied the ribbon around my waist the held my apron to me before pulling both it and the apron away from me. "Such a lovely neko you are." He said with a husky voice. I giggled as he pulled dress off leaving me in my shorts, corset, stockings and shoes. The strings on my corset came undone little by little before that too was pulled from me and thrown into a random corner of the room.

It disappointed me a little bit when Master quit kissing my neck to take off my stockings and shoes. His fingers stroked my calf and he kissed right beneath my kneecap. I giggled because it tickled, "Your skin is so soft…" He sighed and moved back up, kissing my leg every few seconds. My eyes widened a little bit as I realized what he was doing. "Master is un-undressing Melody." I said almost scolding him. He smiled and chuckled, "I'm glad that you remembered my lesson but I am your master and I am the only one allowed to undress you, understand?" He asked. I nodded and played with his soft hair. He smirked and leaned down to my chest. "Those women were right, your breasts are lovely." He muttered. My head tilted to the side. "What are breasts?" I asked curiously. He chuckled and used his hand to cup the fleshy mounds on my chest. "These are breasts; they are useful for many things: pleasure, entertainment and nursing a baby." He explained. My ears perked up in curiosity, anything that involved babies normally caught my attention, "Nurse?" I asked yet again. "Make milk for the baby to drink." Master told me. I smiled but paused and tilted my head the other way. "How baby get milk from Melody?" Master smirked like he had been expecting the question and lowered his head until his lips were over the raised peak on my breast. "By doing this, only it will feel different when a baby does it." He purred. I wanted to ask him what he meant so I opened my mouth to speak but instead a mewl came out when he began sucking on me. One of his hands came up and began to knead into the other one. "Nya…" My fingers laced into his hair again as I began to purr. At the sound Master smirked and began purring as well, the vibrations caused me to mewl again. My tail flicked back and forth underneath me while his tongue brushed against the now more sensitive peak on my breast causing my back to arch up a little bit. This felt nice, I liked it! After a few minutes, he switched which one he was sucking on and which one he was kneading. "Nya! Feels good!" I moaned.

Master pulled away from my chest again and began to kiss down my tummy. He stopped a moment to dip his tongue into the little hole that was on it. I had yet to learn what that little hole was called. As he did that, his fingers hooked in the hem of my shorts and began pulling them down. I had no idea what he was doing but I liked how it felt so I waited to see what he would do next. My shorts met the same fate as my other clothing and left me completely bare to Master, I was used to it now though since he was the one who always dressed me and gave me baths so I saw nothing wrong with not wearing clothes in front of him. I pulled his head up so that I could kiss him and decided that now was a good time to be a little curious. "Master undress too?" I asked. I wanted to know if his body was like mine, I had only ever seen myself without clothes and wondered if everyone's body was the same as mine. He chuckled and stood up, "Of course." He replied.

Master loosened and took off his tie with his eyes closed. "What Master going to do to Melody?" I asked seeing this as a time to ask questions. His eyes opened and he looked down at me with a smirk before sighing playfully. "Ah, innocence can be an annoyance at times. I am going to _mate_ with you." The way that he said mate confused me a little bit, it almost sounded like he was lying, but I ignored it. The buttons of his tailcoat slowly came undone as he spoke and he finally removed it. So that was what he was doing, getting ready to mate with me? His waistcoat was next but I decided that he was taking too long to undress and I would never get to find out if his body was different than mine if he didn't hurry up. "Too slow! Hurry please!" I both demanded and asked at the same time. He chuckled and was completely unclothed the next time I blinked. He took a seat on the bed and I crawled over to him curiously before putting one hand on his chest. "It different than Melody…" I said in a confused voice. He chuckled again and pet my head. "That is because I am male and you are female, out bodies are supposed to be different." He explained. My hands made their way down his tummy since it too was different than mine. His body began to vibrate a little with purrs as my hand went lower and continued until they reached something that I know I do not have. "What this?" I asked as my small hand tried to wrap around it, which was useless though because it was far bigger than my hand. Master made a low sound that made me shiver, "That is what makes me male." He explained. Ah, that explains why I don't have it! I gave the object in my hand and experimental squeeze to see what would happen. Master sighed a little bit so I tilted my head up at him. "Master likes?" I asked. He kissed me and wrapped one of his hands around mine, "Yes, but try this." His said as his hand moved mine up and down on the object before letting go. I kept my hand moving the same way he had shown me. He let out more of those sounds and an uncomfortable pressure began building between my legs. As I continued with the movements, the thing seemed to get bigger and harder in my hand. My head tilted but before I could ask what was happening he kissed me and pushed me onto my back. "Very good." He panted out, my eyes widened and my ears perked in worry. "Master alright?! Master no breath right!" I exclaimed worried about him. He chuckled and kissed me again, "I'm fine. Now it is my turn to have a little fun with you. I have to admit that I have been curious about what you taste like." He purred and moved down to put my legs over his shoulders. I watched his tongue flick out and lick me, "N-nya! A-again! Again!" I cried out since I liked the feeling that it had given me. He did it again and again, licking me until he decided that it was not enough. His tongue went inside of me, "N-nya! Master!" I cried out because of the pleasure that I had never felt before. It moved in and out of me repeatedly while making sure to brush my insides. "Feels good!" I mewled. He chuckled which caused my back to arch and my hips to buck instinctively. I mewled loudly and clutched at the sheets below me. I've never felt anything like this before! Master pushed my hips back down and them there as he continued on with what he was doing, seemingly ignoring my mewls and moans as a balloon seemed to begin blowing up in my tummy. "T-tummy!" I cried. Master smiled and pulled away from my lower body and moved up to my face while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Naughty, naughty. Not yet my love." He scolded. I whined a little bit and kissed him, getting a strange taste on my tongue as he rubbed his against mine. A finger entered where his tongue had previously been, at least it felt like a finger, and I moaned into his mouth.

**Sebastian POV**

Just like in my dream, that pleasured look of hers was absolutely adorable. I pushed my now hard self against her leg in attempt to relieve myself a little bit. I was trying my hardest not to just fuck Melody until she broke in half, this would be her first time and I didn't want her to be too scared to ever do it again. I pulled away from the kiss and she let out a loud moan, not unlike the one from my dream. 'How accurate that little wet dream was.' I thought to myself with one of my usual smirks. I added another finger into Melody's warmth as I began to scissor and pump them inside of her. Her tail began flicking and twitching wildly and I licked my lips. The feeling of her on my fingers promised so much more once I was actually inside of her. My length twitched at the thought. I added another finger and she gave a short cry of pleasure as her walls tried to pull me deeper into her body and her hips began to buck up with each thrust of my fingers. 'Should I deny her…?' I mused to myself; it was obvious that she was almost there. 'No.' I answered my own question. Melody's toes curled, her fingernails turned to claws as she scratched my shoulders and her tail twitched violently as she released. It hadn't taken very long in my opinion. I was prepared to do so much more to her. I chuckled as I pulled my fingers out of her and began to lick them clean, she blushed up at me as she panted.

I crawled over her and readied to enter her with the tip of my erection at the entrance to her womanhood. It was just where I had been in my dream when she had woken me last night. Nothing would stop me now, this was no dream. "This will hurt." I warned her, she tilted her head and her ears twitched adorably which just encouraged me to go on. She opened her mouth to speak but her head was thrown back instead as I forced my length into her and shut my eyes. Oh, if I had not been a demon who was damned for all eternity then I might have thought myself to be blessed at the feeling! She felt better than any human female that I had ever been with and this was just her first time! With time she would learn to manipulate her own body to give both herself and me more pleasure. I growled at the feeling of her around me, her insides very well could have crushed any human male. Her walls were far too tight and it simply proved that she was no human. The muscles twitched and massaged me as they tried to get used to the presence inside of her body, "T-too much!" My eyes snapped open and up to her face at her pained cry. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut from pain and tears fell in waterfalls down her apple red cheeks as she shook her head violently. I hadn't even noticed her claws digging deeply into the flesh of my shoulders.

"Kitten…" I cooed in a comforting voice. Her eyes opened to show the glowing violet, "H-hurts! T-too much!" She cried and began trying to push me away from her, I began rubbing her ears and cooing to her in order to soothe her. "I'm sorry it hurts, I promise that it will feel better soon. Just relax." I continued to rub her ears to relax her. It was around three minutes before she began purring and unconsciously shifted her hips up into mine. "Nya!" She moaned. I groaned slightly and slowly pulled out of her, she gasped. I smiled a little bit before my hips surged forward and buried myself deep inside of her once more and getting the feeling of her wet, velvet walls on me once more. Melody mewled and clawed at my back out of pleasure.

**Melody POV**

'Feels so good!' I screamed in my head. Master continued to move in and out of my body. It didn't hurt anymore, just felt really good. I could feel each little ridge or slight change in the surface of the skin. He growled in my ear as I clawed at his back. "Good, nhh, Kitten." "Ma-Master! Nya!" He chuckled darkly and picked up his pace a little bit, it felt better now! Drool began falling from the corner of my mouth as it hung open in pleasure. It felt like something was being pushed into my tummy and it caused me to let out the loudest cry yet. I could feel my breasts bounce up and down with each of Master's thrusts even if they weren't as large as they could be. My tail began moving wildly again as it looked for an anchor of some sort. It began to wind its way around Master's thigh but the male was suddenly gone. I opened my once closed eyes and began to look around only to yelp when I was thrown down onto my stomach. "I hope this position appeals to you." Master cooed as one of his hands pushed down between my shoulder blades so that my chest was flat against the bed while the other lifted me from between my legs so that my bottom was high in the air. My tail lifted instinctively and suddenly Master's flesh was inside of mine again. "Kyyyyyyaaaa! Feels good!" I screamed. "That is a good thing, My Pet." He chuckled and picked his speed and force up even more. My knees began lifting from the bed with each thrust he made and I cried out loudly in pleasure each time. Master began growling from behind me and it made it even better. His chest touched my back so now I could feel the definition of his muscles and the heat of his body against mine. My tail wrapped around his waist to pull him closer to me and see if there was anything else that he wasn't putting in my body that I wanted there. There it was the balloon was back. By now I couldn't match Master's speed and I felt as if I was going to pass out. His hands gripped my hips as the surface of his flesh ground against the surface of mine on the inside, "Nya! Ma-Master! Tummmy!" I cried. I couldn't stop drooling and tears fell from my eyes in a way that I couldn't stop. The feeling of Master moving inside of me was just amazing and I adored it. He began pushing even harder and faster as his length twitched and pulsed. Some of the ridges on the surface became more defined and as such provided more friction that rubbed against my sensitive nerves. "Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Master!" I cried out as the balloon popped and sent my head flying back, "MMMMRRRROOOOWWWW!" I could feel liquid began running down my thighs and pooled on the bed as it splashed against Master's flesh. Master let out his own demonic growl and a mutter of my name before something warm filled my tummy. That too flowed out with the liquid from before. This new liquid was thicker than the one from before.

Master pulled out of my body while I was purring at how nice I felt. He fell down next to me panting a little bit and covered in sweat. "M-Melody good?" I asked huffing as well. His now normal eyes snapped to me and he pulled me to him. "Very good…" He cooed. My eyes drooped as I giggled and cuddled into him. "You should sleep now, you must be tired." Master suggested. I nodded and purred as I cuddled into his chest.

**Sebastian POV**

I waited until Melody was asleep before I got up to get dressed and prepare dinner. I covered her body with a blanket after I was dressed and headed down to the kitchen. I snatched a pan from Bard, "I'll take care of preparations. Kindly stay by the side and watch." I said sternly. "There's no need for that!" He wailed, I sighed as he continued to rant. 'In the end, we were behind schedule more than 30 minutes…' I thought to myself. That time frame hadn't even included the romping session that I had just shared with Melody. "Sebastian! Are you listening?" Bard screamed at me. I sighed again, "Can you please be quiet?" I asked. The door opened and Agni peeked in. "Mr. Sebastian, hope you don't mind this interruption… I was just thinking if there is anything that I can help out with…" He said almost embarrassed. This is surprising, why does he want to help out so bad? "Mr. Agni, there is really no need for you to…" I tried protesting but he cut me off, "Two pairs of hands are always better than one! Feel free to order me around." I smiled a little, "In that case, may I trouble you with the preparation of the berry sauce for tonight's fish dish as well as the cottage pie?" I asked. "Sure!" He replied happily. I opened the drawer, "The recipe is placed here." I told him and pulled out the hand written, courtesy of myself, recipe. "We shall substitute the meat in the cottage pie with chicken." I informed. "Thank you for being so thoughtful." I turned to bard with a scowl. "Bard, you'll just get in the way, kindly stay away." I told him. That seemed to anger the blond man, "Hey! Why are you letting him help out and finding me a nuisance?" He screeched at me. I went to walk away to do other things without answering him, mainly check on Melody, but was stopped by Agni. "Mr. Sebastian, where is Ms. Melody?" He asked. I smiled and turned to him and Bard who was now staring at me curiously as well. "Napping, playtime got a little rough and energy consuming today." I smirked as I spoke. The two blinked, "Playtime?" They asked in unison. I nodded. "Cats are naturally energetic creatures who enjoy playing, Melody is no exception. Without playtime I am sure that she could become irritable and aggressive." I explained to them. Agni smiled cheerily, "I see!" He exclaimed. I nodded and walked to my room with a smirk on my face.

I opened the door to my room to find a surprising sight. Melody, who still wore no clothes, was running around the room. She was switching between many cat toys as she played. One moment she would be playing with a toy mouse full of catnip and the next she would go to a colorful ball. I shut the door and laughed, her eyes looked up at me from a ball that had a bell in it, "Master!" She cried. I was pounced on by the nude neko. "Awake already?" I asked. She nodded, "Melody is not tired anymore!" I pet her head and picked up her clothes, Young Master would not appreciate her running around the manor in her state of undress. "Let's get you dressed." I told her chuckling. She nodded and allowed me to dress her. "Is Melody going to have baby now? Master said that Melody need a mate before Melody has baby." She asked and explained her reasoning. I flinched, and thought for a minute trying to remember if I had kept from doing that one crucial thing. I sighed when I remembered that I hadn't. "No, you won't." I told her. She pouted up at me but still had that confused look. I put one hand on the back of her neck. "I would have to grab and pull here for you to have a baby." I explained and took my hand away and she nodded before smiling and hugging me. "Master smells like Melody!" She cried. I chuckled and rubbed her back, "Yes, and you smell like me. It's because we're "mates" now." I told her smirking. The two of us weren't really mates but I used the term to get her to let me have sex with her. She didn't realize this yet and it worked to my advantage. She couldn't be my mate at this moment because one; she did not have my mark on her and two; she was a bit too innocent for me to actually make her my mate. Melody giggled and cuddled closer to me. "Do you hurt anywhere?" I asked, I had tried to be gentle but even I can make mistakes. If I had been too rough and her healing abilities weren't where they should be then she would still be in pain. She paused for a moment and thought, as if she were looking for the right words. "M-me no hurt anymore." I blinked. Did she just refer to herself in the first person? "That's good. I would feel bad if I hurt you." Well I would since she was an adorable neko but saying this would make her think that I cared for her more. Melody looked up so that her eyes met mine. "Can…. I have a kiss, Master?" She asked. Her thinking that I cared for her much more than I did came in handy. I nodded and pushed my lips to hers. 'It seems that mating with her has sped up her development as a demon and thus, the development of her mind.' I thought to myself.

**Melody POV**

I pulled away from Master and giggled. "My tummy feels strange… Like it's full." I mumbled. He sat down with me, "It is in a way. It is full with what could cause you to have a baby." He explained and placed his hand on my lower stomach. "You put it there when we mated right?" I asked curiously. He nodded and pet my ears, "You're learning even faster now." He said softly. I played with Master's hand as I thought, "You are mine… You won't mate with another female right?" I asked him. He chuckled and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I suppose that's right, and you will mate with no other male." He told me smirking. I nodded, "Because I am yours!" I said happily. "That's right." He chuckled again. I began humming a song that I don't know how I knew, possibly from my parents singing to me when I was a baby but I don't remember anything like that. (This is the song she's humming: h watch?v=TdN5GyTl8K0h) "Such a lovely voice… So melodic." Master complimented. I continued to hum the song but stopped when Master began petting my ears, it distracted me. "So soft… So soft…" He muttered as he kept playing with my ears. I giggled and began running my fingers through his hair. "Your hair is soft too!" I purred. He chuckled and stood, I followed. "We should go check on the others." He said. I nodded and followed him to the kitchen, for the first time since he came to check on me I noticed that he didn't have his tailcoat on.

"Mr. Agni, how are things going? Can you cope?" Master asked. All three of the useless servants were helping the Indian man in the kitchen. "Yep! There shouldn't be a problem." The Indian replied. Bard was chopping something, Meyleene was polishing silver and Finnie was holding a bowl of mashed potatoes up to us. "Mr. Sebastian! Look! The potatoes that are going into the pie were smashed by me!" He cried happily. I clung to Master's back, which I was partially hiding behind. Where are the real servants? "As for me, I was the one who chopped up the onions. I am now preparing the side vegetables!" Bard boasted, "I've already prepared the cutlery!" Meyleene cupped her cheeks with her hands, Agni just smiled. "Thanks to everybody, we will be having a really delicious meal tonight." He said. I could sense Master's surprise, so I wasn't the only one who was amazed. "? Mr. Sebastian?" Agni asked. The male demon walked over to Agni's side, I was still clinging to his back. "It's nothing… Just that it's amazing how you're actually able to let them be some help! Not even Melody is capable enough to prepare food yet!" He said. I pouted up at Master, that was true but he didn't need to tell everybody. "Everyone is good people who work really hard!" Agni said happily. "Ya… They are not bad by nature but…" He trailed off and began to pet my head. Agni pressed his hands together, "Everybody is born with different abilities and purposes in life, with our calling and life being guided by God." He said smiling still. I hummed slightly and got ready to speak but was shushed by Master. "We humans need to abide by God's will, naturally and slowly, in order to complete what we have to do." He said. I huffed a little bit. Something about this conversation was uncomfortable to me. "Mr. Agni, you're really a capable person." Master said seeming a bit flustered and confused but complimented the very religious man anyway. I personally did not understand what Agni was talking about. It was not only because I'm a demon but because I was never exposed to religion in the short time that I was actually anywhere near humans. I watched carefully as Master and Agni cooked, "Before I met the Prince, I was an idiot that can be said to be hopeless. What I owe him can never be repaid in this lifetime." Agni said beginning to explain his life to us. "My family were Brahmans, and in the caste system we belonged to the highest possible caste that is said to be able to serve God. However… Things are not what they seem and the me who grew up seeing my father swarmed by material goods and desires had totally no faith in God." Sebastian watched the Indian man, I tilted my head. "I took advantage of my social status and committed sins every day. I kept hurting people and going against God." He seemed truly upset. "Finally, the day when I had to pay for my crimes came… In front of the me who had no lingering affection with this world, the me who had zero faith in God…. In front of the me who had already decided to throw away everything I had… God appeared. He allowed me to realize that God does exist inside of him." Agni's passion escalated, "That day, I definitely saw God emitting holy light inside of the Prince's body."

The pot Agni had been tending to, began to boil over, I perked up. "Mr. Agni, the pot is boiling!" Master exclaimed and took over the care of the pot. "I served the Prince ever since that day… The Prince is my king and my God! Even if it costs my life, I will do anything to protect the Prince who gave me a new lease on life." He smiled, "I hope to help fulfill his wishes in any way I can!" Master's face dropped a bit, "Eh, but the gods are all useless in a sense…" He muttered. I nodded, not because I understood but because Sebastian had said it.

**Dinner**

I licked my lips at the smell of fish. Fish is soooo yummy! I stuck my head underneath Master's arm and eyes the fish as Young Master and the Prince went on with their conversation. I paid to what they were saying, I was hungry! When the Prince slammed his fist into the table I jumped and clung tightly to Master. The Prince continued to speak loudly so I covered my ears. I didn't even notice when the Young Master had left. Master led me to the kitchen and gave me a plate of leftover fish. "I made sure that there was some left for you." He said and pet my head, "Thank you, Master." I purred at him. He nodded and stood by my side as I ate. 'I don't think that I could ever get tired of Master's cooking!' I thought smiling. "How does it taste?" Master asked. I hummed and wiggled my tail. "Yummy!" He chuckled and placed one hand on my head. "Good, I am very glad that you like my cooking." When I was done eating, Master took me to the bathroom. It just happened to be bath night. He slipped off my uniform and had me shrug on a robe as he filled the tub. I yawned, "Do I have to take a bath tonight? I'm sleepy…." I muttered. He chuckled, turned off the water and kneeled in front of me. "Yes you do, you may rest afterwards." He told me. I huffed through my nose as he took off my robe, lifted me up and set me in the water. It was very warm, just the way I like it, and it went up to just above my breasts. I was so tired that I didn't even pay attention to what Master did to me, I was just sleepy. After what seemed like forever to me, I was lifted out of the tub and the water was drained and Master rubbed me dry with a towel and then dressed me in a ruffled, thin nightgown. We went to our room and he sat down on the bed with me to brush my hair. Once my hair was brushed I curled up in his lap and he began to pet my back. I smiled and began purring as my eyes drooped and I soon fell asleep. (This picture, just imagine her in a nightgown that you like because originally this was drawn for her nap time during the day: d #/d5m0hvsd)

**YMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYM**

This one is actually two chapters that I put together; otherwise I thought that one would end up really short. So this chapter is finally edited… I hope I'm doing alright.


	17. Chapter 13

His Kitten: The Prince is Annoying

It might take a little longer to update now because I have caught up to what I have written. I like to write out the chapter on paper before typing it so I can kind of edit it as I go and make sure it flows as much as possible. I thank you for sticking with me and my story. I love you all!

I yawned and swung my legs as I sat on the table watching Sebastian straighten out the newspaper for Young Master. "Why do you do that?" He smiled at me and continued, "So that the paper is perfect for Young Master, he likes it this way." I hummed a little in understanding; Sebastian is a perfectionist after all. He turned the page and got a slightly surprised look on his face. "What's wrong, Sebastian?" He looked up at me, "It seems that there has been another attack is all."

We took breakfast to Young Master. "Excuse me…. Oh. It's rare to see you awake so early." The boy was awake and looking upset. Sebastian handed him the paper as he rubbed his head. "I was feeling irritated so I had trouble sleeping." He opened and began to read the paper, "It seems that those two stayed out all night. What were they doing all night?" Shock lit up his face as he noticed the article that I was sure had been the same one that Sebastian had noticed while straightening it earlier.

The day went along normally, except for the Prince being an annoying brat. He even tugged on my tail! That earned him a scratch on the wrist and a glare from Sebastian but he didn't seem to learn. At one point he tugged and pinched my ears which hurt really bad! I ended up crying and running to Sebastian who kissed my nose and rubbed my ears gently until they felt better. Each time that the bratty Prince did something that upset me greatly, I would run to Sebastian. I didn't know how to deal with things like this and he annoyed me to no end!

The Prince approached me again with that look in his eyes, "I have a question." He grabbed my tail and a handful of my hair. "How is it that your hair and fur feel so much the same?" He pulled on both causing me to yowl in pain and try to get away from him. That only hurt more and I ended up crying as I tried to get away. "Let go! It hurts!" He finally let go and made me fall on my bottom, something in my tail snapped and I was suddenly in even more pain. I was bawling by this time and trying to comfort my tail but when I tried to move it, it hurt really bad! What scared me the most was that I had no idea what was going on. "Sebastian!" Before I knew it, the male demon was kneeling in front of me trying to figure out was wrong. "Melody, what's wrong?" I pointed at my tail, he tried to lift it to see but I wailed in pain.

"Shh, shh. Everything will be fine, I'm sure you just landed on it wrong. Perhaps it's a sprain." Sebastian lifted me into his arms and cast a glare at the Prince before carrying me to our room. He sat me on the bed and started looking at my tail; I clawed at the pillows in an attempt to ease the pain. "It looks fractured… It should heal in a few days but I'll wrap it so that it doesn't get worse." I nodded and waited while Sebastian got the gauze and medical tape to wrap my tail. He came back and pet my head to calm me before beginning to wrap my tail. By now I was biting the pillow to keep myself quiet. "You'll be fine, I promise."

It took him a little while but he finished wrapping my tail tightly. My eyes stung from the tears and my head hurt as well. Sebastian pulled me up and into his arms. "There, do you feel better now?" I shook my head and cuddled into him hoping to find some comfort. He began to pet my ears hoping to distract me from the pain. "It's alright; you did a very good job at staying quiet." He gave me a short kiss and held me close. "I-I feel a little better…. Can I have another kiss?" He chuckled and gave me a longer kiss than before. "There, how do you feel about that?" I giggled and rubbed my head along his jaw. "Much better!" He chuckled and rubbed my back. "That's good; I would hate to see you hurt with me unable to do anything about it." He kissed the top of my head causing me to giggle.

Once I was calm again, Sebastian and I headed to the library where he would show me books and sometimes read them to me. I liked to listen to him read to me; sometimes he would let me help him read. So far I've gotten "you", "me", "us", and "to" down. He was just dusting for now but that was alright with me. I didn't want to go anywhere near the Prince again, he has hurt me too many times! If he touches me again then I will not hesitate to take a good slice at him and make sure he is injured. The only reason that he isn't as hurt as I would like him to be right now is because Agni pulled him away from my claws at the last second. I extended them and looked them over; they were getting a little dull and needed to be sharpened. "Sebastian?" "Hm?" He looked back at me with a curious look, "I need a scratching post… My claws are getting dull." He smiled and nodded at me again.

After a while, Sebastian got me to play with that feather on a stick that he liked to tease me with. For once, I was happy to play with it. I had been so bored that I was glad to have anything to do. He would often caution me about how I played and how it was going to hurt my tail more at times. After a few minutes, I was more careful about playing and took precautions so that I wouldn't end up even more hurt. Sebastian was smiling down at me the whole time as we played and sometimes he would blush when I did something especially cat-like. He sighed and put the toy away with a slight pout, "Young Master is calling me, and I shall be back." He left the room causing me to pout but he said that he would come back and I trusted him to keep his word. I sighed and lay on my tummy on the floor while waiting for him to come back. My rump was in the air with my tail swaying back and forth.

It was boring just watching the door but I knew that he was coming back now; I could hear his footsteps approaching at this instant. My tail wiggled in excitement as he got closer to the door. My legs prepped for a pounce and as soon as he opened the door, Sebastian was pushed to the ground by my body in a pounce. He chuckled and cuddled me close to him. "My, did you miss me?" I nodded while smiling brightly. Sebastian's hands were on my waist and my legs were straddling his. "Hey! Ciel's butler! Have you seen that….." The Prince froze and trailed off as he saw the position that Sebastian and I were in. I glared up at him and my tail flicked in irritation. "What are you doing?" He asked, Sebastian propped himself on his elbows and narrowed his eyes a little at the Prince.

"Melody was merely excited to see me again after a time since she is not used to me being too far away. She decided that she wanted to greet me enthusiastically." I continued scowling and held myself close to Sebastian's chest in hopes that the Prince would leave me alone. "Well I wanted to see if she's as flexible as a cat is!" My tail flicked again and I hissed angrily at the young man, "No! I will not let you touch me again! You hurt me and I don't like you!" He pouted at my angry response and looked very confused. "How did I hurt you?" "Did you not notice that because of you, Melody now has a fractured tail?" "It's not my fault! She wanted me to let go!" I stood up and pulled Sebastian back into our room and huffed. "I don't want to be around him anymore…." Sebastian pet my head and gave me a little kiss, "I understand, I do not want you too close to him either but he will be here for a while longer."

Later

We were back in the library for the second time today only this time Lau and Young Master were with us. I was exploring the room as I normally did when I was bored before deciding that I had explored enough. "Meh, to be honest those two have been ultra-suspicious from the get go." The Asian stated Young Master began going through his mail. That was when I decided that I was finished exploring the room and walked over to Sebastian's side. "That is true though… I just can't see why those two would cause trouble." He pulled an invitation out of its envelope and didn't even really look at it. "A grudge against colonial rule? It just doesn't seem likely. Even if they do have a problem with the Anglo Indians returning to England, attacking them in such a fashion is just too risky." I yawned, what a boring conversation!

I cuddled into Sebastian's side and wrapped my arms around his waist since I couldn't wrap my tail around his leg because of the injury. The door slammed open and the Prince stepped in causing me to glare, "We're off then! Get some sleep Midget Ciel." He called, the nickname made Young Master upset. He didn't like that he was being called a midget, whatever that is. I tugged on Sebastian's coat causing him to look down at me. "What does midget mean?" He chuckled while Young Master became a little flustered. "Midget means short or small. The Prince is calling the Young Master by midget to say that Young Master is just a young boy and is rather short compared to him." My head tilted a little bit and I looked over at the boy in his chair. "But Young Master isn't that small…." Sebastian chuckled again and pet my head. "That is because you are rather small as well, though it makes you rather cute." I mewed and smiled happily.

The three males were preparing to go out after the Prince and Agni but I didn't want to. I yawned, "Do I have to go too?" They looked back at me as I rubbed my eyes sleepily. Sebastian looked at Young Master for the answer, the boy sighed. "No, you can stay here as long as you don't cause any trouble." I curtsied but almost fell; my tail was broken so my balance was off a little bit. "Thank you, I know to keep out of trouble!" I flashed the three a bright smile that showed my sharp teeth that I liked so much. Sebastian blushed a little bit and gave me a kiss on my nose while at the same time rubbing my ears gently. "Good, stay safe my lovely little kitty."

I waved the three off as they left and once they were out of sight I clapped my hands together. "Alright! It is kitty time now!" I put a new log on the fire in the fireplace like I had seen Sebastian do many times now before running to our room and grabbing a blanket. I buried my nose into the blanket and sighed, it smells like Sebastian. I turned the blanket into a kitty bed on the floor in front of the fire place but realized that I needed another blanket. I ran back to the room and grabbed another one. This one was thicker and would make a good bed!

I ran back to the bed that I was making and perfected it but I still felt like I was forgetting something…. Kitty! Once again I ran back to the room that Sebastian and I shared and hardly noticed the three stooges and Tanaka were awake. They were watching me curiously. I grabbed the toy and ran back to my perfectly made bed by the fireplace. They peeked past the doorway and watched as I curled up in my bed. "Aw! You look so cute curled up like that!" I blinked up at them before lying my head back down and cuddling Kitty. I sighed and buried my nose in the blankets that smelled like Sebastian. "Let her rest Finnie, she must be waiting for everyone to come back." They seemed to think that I couldn't hear them. I sat up and glared causing them to run off.

I rolled onto my stomach and curled into a ball as much as I could. I stretched with the collar of Kitty's jacket between my teeth like it was the scruff of a kitten's neck before lying down again. 15 minutes had passed and I still could not fall asleep despite how tired I was. I was so used to sleeping with Sebastian now so it was hard to fall asleep without him. "I miss Sebastian…" I sighed and began to rub my own ears as a way to soothe me to sleep, it worked and I finally fell asleep in my perfect little kitty bed.

Sebastian POV

We returned to the townhouse to find Melody in a makeshift cat bed by the fireplace. Her hands were on her ears as if she had been rubbing them. I couldn't help but smile at my neko, she is so adorable. I leaned down and pet her head which she unconsciously cuddled into my hand. "Seems as if the kitty got tired." I didn't even care to acknowledge Lau; I turned to face Young Master. "Should I put her in bed?" He shook his head, "No, she looks comfortable so leave her be." I nodded and played with her ears while I could. I would have to go on watch for Agni soon. Oh how I wished to spend more time with my lovely mate but Young Master kept me so busy. I sighed sadly when I pulled away from her and went to watch.

Later

Melody POV

I was awakened by the sound of smashing glass and hot liquid being thrown on me, it burned my skin. "Mrow!" I hissed in the direction of the prince as he left. "Are you okay?" "Yeah we dodged but I don't think that Melody was so lucky." They all looked at me as I began licking the tea off of my hand. The skin on my cheek and hand stung a little bit. "Ohh… The Haviland tea set that I went through the trouble of picking out for the Young Master… Not only that, he has harmed Melody. I guess…. I should teach him some manners." Sebastian walked over to me and kneeled in front me before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I mewed slightly, "It burns… It's sticky…" He chuckled and took out his handkerchief and rubbed some tea off of my cheek.

Sebastian scowled at the red skin and how I winced. "To wake you up and harm you when you were sleeping so adorably, how rude." I mewed quietly and held kitty up, "Kitty needs a bath." He chuckled and put his handkerchief away. "You both do." He sighed and kissed my forehead, "I shall get a bath started and you may relax. Come on." He offered his hand which I took without question and let him take me to the bathroom. Sebastian filled the tub as he always does and stripped me out of my tea soaked uniform before checking on the wrappings around the inured part of my tail. I slipped into the water and he handed me a little yellow toy that looked kind of like a bird. It floated squeaked and even squirted water. "I'll be back shortly, just relax and play until then." I nodded and tried to push the toy under water but it just popped back up. Sebastian smiled and pet my head before leaving the room. I sighed when I was alone, I didn't like to be alone. I lifted the toy to my mouth and began to chew on it out of boredom while leaning over the side of the tub. "I don't want to be alone…" My tail moved and disturbed the water.

Sebastian came back after the water had cooled to be lukewarm instead of steaming. I was still chewing on the yellow toy. He chuckled, "I didn't think that you would like chew toys." He pulled it from my mouth and inspected it for any damage. "I'm surprised that your sharp teeth didn't leave any holes." "They didn't because I didn't want to destroy it… I was just bored…" He put the toy back in the water and began to wash my hair. "I'm sorry that I took so long, I didn't mean to." I hummed as he rinsed the soap from my hair, "I don't like being alone…" Sebastian smiled and kissed my already healed cheek. "Then I will try to make sure that I am always by your side." I smiled again as I was lifted out of the tub and dried off before he handed me one of his shirts. "I had your clothing ready to be put away but it seems that Meyleene thought that they needed to be washed again. Please wear this in the meantime." I nodded and he buttoned up the shirt from the bottom.

Oh me, Sebastian's shirt reached my knees. It hung off of my right shoulder which made the right side seem even longer than the left. My tail swayed back and forth in the air, "Nya! Sebastian's shirt is too big for me!" He smirked and pet my head. "Yes, and it looks adorable on you." He leaned close to my face with that devious smirk of his. "You don't know how much you tempt me." ( #/d5m6fgr) He kissed me and played with the uninjured part of my tail causing me to purr and blush a little bit. He pulled away from me too soon for my liking and I pouted. Sebastian chuckled, "We must return to Young Master." I nodded and took his hand as he led me to where Young Master, Lau and the Prince were seated.

The three males stared at me in surprise. "S-Sebastian… Why isn't she dressed?!" I looked down at myself and tilted my head. "I had clean clothes for her but Meyleene decided to do the laundry so this is the only thing that she has to wear." The Prince's eyes darkened a bit before she stood and walked over to me. I hissed and flattened my ears at him while clinging to Sebastian. "I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for all the times that I have injured you today and for waking you from your nap and spilling tea on you." No under normal circumstances, I was a very forgiving creature but I'd had about enough of this brat of a prince. I turned my nose up at him and hugged Sebastian's waist. "So it's in your nature to hold grudges then? I learn more about you every day." Sebastian spoke as he pet my head. I purred and cuddled my face into his side.

"Is it just me or have Mr. Butler and Ms. Maid gotten closer recently?" Lau asked my cheeks heated up a little bit. "I've noticed it as well… What is going on with you two?" Young Master asked I looked over my shoulder at him. "Sebastian is my mate…" All eyes widened and they gaped at me causing me to blush even more. "Nya! Stop staring at me like that!" Sebastian chuckled and pet my head while chuckling before going to serve more tea. "It was bound to happen sometime, Little Earl. It was obvious even to me that the two of them were close. Shall we continue the discussion we were having before the Prince interrupted?" Lau suggested I looked back up to where my kitty bed had been to find that it was gone. I sighed and plopped myself down at Young Master's looking for some attention since Sebastian was busy.

"Firstly, isn't it almost for certain that those incidents were caused by Agni under West's orders? With his physical ability, it's possible that he alone could have done it." I began rubbing my head against Young Master's leg, begging for some attention. I heard the Prince flinch when Sebastian served him tea. "So far what we have from West's speech is… "The 3 year plan", "The completion of the plan is in a week", "Agni's right hand is essential". Of these the most important is "in one week."" I mewed pathetically still begging to be pet or cuddled but no one seemed to pay attention to me.

"Using his "right hand of God", he might make the next strike at a big event? Feh, but it's winter now, all of the large events are pretty much over." Lau pointed out, Young Master turned to Sebastian who was standing to the right. "Sebastian, can you think of any major events taking place in a week's time?" Sebastian put a finger to his chin; I pouted and crawled over to him with my tail swaying behind me. He wasn't really busy right now so maybe he would give me some attention. "A week from now? Amongst the written invitations addressed to the Young Master there was…" I clung to his left leg and rubbed my head against it like I had done with Young Master. "A choir concert organized by the Sophia Choir Institute at Westminster Cathedral… Wagner's Opera at Covent Garden Opera House… A prospering exhibition of Indian culture in the Empire at Crystal Palace…"

Young Master stopped him there, "Indian?" Sebastian sighed and leaned down to pet me like I had wanted him to. "Young Master, reading your own letters thoroughly no matter what the content is the way of a gentleman." "Give it a rest and just tell me the details quickly." I rubbed my head against Sebastian's hand before pulling it down to my mouth and kissing his fingers for some odd reason. "Next week, the prospering exhibition of Indian culture held in the Empire at the Crystal Palace… Has a main program displaying the achievements and productions of the English in India. As a part of this event, a curry show is scheduled." I purred happily at the bit of attention that I was getting, "Young Master has been invited to act as a special judge for that show." I began to chew on the tip of Sebastian's finger for some reason or another; I wasn't really paying attention since I was bored.

"The show basically has several companies competing against each other to make the best curry. There is a rumor that the Queen, who loves curry, will come and observe as well. Other than that, would you like me to investigate the other parties or institutes?" Sebastian pulled me to where I was standing with my back to him and began playing with my hands. "Indian…. Curry…. I think it's kind of obvious…" I smiled in an attempt to cheer Young Master up but he wouldn't look at me… I wonder why… "It looks like you also noticed huh, Earl." I climbed up onto Sebastian's back and began to play with his hair. Neko demon plus bored is never a good combination. "Ah, "3 years", "the show", there is only one answer to explain what West, who obsesses over brand names, is thinking about right?" The Prince seemed utterly confused, "I can't believe this has turned out to be such a boring case. Ahaha, so it really is a pointless visit."

I rubbed my nose against Sebastian's cheek and sighed, still so boring. "Hold on a sec! I don't understand, explain to me from the start!" I growled at the Prince's loud voice and gripped onto Sebastian's shoulders. "Meh, calm down Prince. From now on we will explain everything in order. Well the Earl will anyways." My eyes narrowed at Lau, he's such an idiot. "You just pretended you knew again, eh? The Hindustani coffee house that West owns has a main meal of curry. In other words…. West is trying to get a "Royal Warrant" with curry." Young Master looked so adorable sitting in his chair like that! "Ahh I see!" Lau piped in, probably pretending that he knew what was going on. "Royal Warrant? What is that?" The Prince questioned, I sighed and buried my face in Sebastian's neck while closing my eyes.

"Ah that's right. The Prince has no idea about such things." 'And you do? I find myself doubting that… Sebastian smells so good!' Had I been a normal human then I probably would have been embarrassed at my random switch of thoughts. My purring amplified a bit more as I relaxed and nuzzled into Sebastian's neck again and tuned out Young Master's explanation until Sebastian moved to hand him a paper. "Here." The boy pointed at the mark, "General Randall got quite angry at the sight of it, seeing it as an insult to England, but there really is meaning to it. It's what you guys pray to right?" "Oh… So it must represent the Kali goddess… Who sticks her tongue out. So then the "God" that Agni wrote this for." I lifted my head up and licked Sebastian's cheek affectionately as a way of trying to keep myself awake.

"Even after Agni left your side, he still has faith in you and lives for you." Sebastian spoke, "You have had a good butler." One of his hands moved from where it had been hooked beneath my knee to keep me in place casing me to instinctively wrap that leg around his waist while his free hand stroked my cheek softly. "Agni…" My eyes softened a little bit, the Prince looked like he was about to cry. "Wow, wonderful wonderful." "Well let's retire for now. Should we take this information to the city yard and leave them to take care of it?" "Wait a sec!" I squeaked and accidentally slipped off of Sebastian's back landing on my already injured tail which caused me to hiss in pain "Then… What's the deal with Agni and Mina!?" "What of it?"

Lau smiled and Young Master gesture for me to come over to him. I laid my head down on his crossed legs and he began to pet my head with his left hand. "The way I see it that case has nothing to do with people of the underworld." He yawned, "We don't do philanthropic work." The Prince crumpled the paper in his hand. "Darn… I understand. This is certainly only my problem. I'll try and come up with a plan by myself." Young Master stopped petting me to crack his knuckles, "Nice to hear. So… I best get doing what I should." His hand fell on my head again causing me to purr as the pain in my tail slowly numbed away. "I was called to London in the winter for a boring case like this. Don't you think I should at least take back my reward?" I yawned and scratched my ear in a bored way; there is nothing in here for me to do! "The show is only a week away and fortunately my other capable rivals have been removed. A Royal Warrant is guaranteed according to the results of the shoe and three years of free service." I could hear the smirk in Young Master's voice. "In other words, if my Phantom company enters the competition against West… The Royal Warrant shall go to my company." I yawned and closed my eyes.

Ciel POV

I continued petting Melody's head since she proved to be quite the bit of trouble when she thought that she needed attention. "I'm thinking of expanding my company into the food industry once I get purveyors to the Imperial Household with confectionaries and toys, it will certainly spread through the news if I get purveyors to the Imperial Household from the show at first." The cat girl in my lap began kneading at my legs, I had seen her do this to Sebastian when she was happy. "Definitely…" Lau started smiling, "The Phantom Company launching into the food industry will also deter competitors. However, you only have a week from now to create a food department?" It both annoyed and amused me how Lau doubted me. "Will you have time to find a curry specialist, a store and equipment?"

I stopped petting Melody to take a drink of my tea. "There is no need for that. Isn't that right…" I looked over my shoulder at the demon behind me, "Sebastian." He put a hand to his chest as he normally does. "How could a person that serves as the butler of Phantomhive not be capable of such a thing? Definitely, a Royal Warrant…" His little speech was cut off. "That's impossible!" The yell woke up Melody who once again hissed angrily before moving away from me sleepily and cuddling Sebastian's leg. "West is competing in a curry contest!? There is no way you can win!" "Why not?" "He has Agni! With his right hand of God!" I was getting annoyed with this brat again.

"Of course, the destructive power of "the right hand of God" is marvelous. However this time it's not about martial arts. It's a curry contest." I said sternly, the Prince just seemed to get agitated. "That's what I mean though! It's not about technique like in fencing. Because it's a curry contest…" "I'm sorry. I just cannot see where all this talk is going…" Sebastian spoke up, "You guys don't know much about Agni's ability… Or real curry. Real curry is defined by the spices. In a real curry there a few carefully selected spices chosen from the hundreds available, combined together in just the right amount." I heard Melody mumble something about not liking spices. "According to how this is done the taste, spiciness, scent… Everything will be different." He went on explaining and it just annoyed me more.

Sebastian POV

After everything was settled, I carried Melody to out room. She blinked up at me sleepily before smiling and rubbing her eyes. I smiled at her and rubbed her stomach through her, well my, shirt. She looks absolutely adorable when she is like this. "You can be trouble when you want attention." Her ears drooped a little because she felt as if she was being scolded. "I'm sorry…" I chuckled and kissed her. "Don't be, everyone needs attention now and then." "Even you?" I nodded and played with her hair, "Even me." She giggled sleepily and began playing with my hand like I often did to her. "I will give you attention if you give me attention." I smiled and kissed her hand, "Of course, mates give each other attention." She purred and cuddled into the pillows.

"You must still be sleepy." Melody nodded and I changed into nightclothes before crawling into bed with her. She cuddled into me like she always does and began kneading on my stomach. She looked up at me with a curious look in her eyes. "Since I can have a baby, you can too?" I blinked in surprise before chuckling. "No, only females can have babies. Males cannot." "Why?" So cute and curious, but it was to be expected. Nekos are a naturally curious race and Melody was just beginning to learn things like the differences in genders. Being as she is my mate, I'm the one who is going to help her learn. "Remember when we mated earlier?" She nodded, "Do you remember how my body is different than yours?"

Melody nodded and smiled, "Your chest is flat and you have that thing between your legs!" She pointed to my pajama pants as she spoke, I nodded. "Yes, "that thing" keeps me from being able to have babies. Do you know what's between your legs?" She sat up and felt herself, obviously being careful since she wasn't very aware of her own body. "A hole?" Her head tilted and I pulled her hand away. "Yes, when a female gives birth, or has a baby, the baby comes through there." She mewed and tried to look between her legs; I chuckled and pulled her head up so that I could kiss her. "A male has to be a male in order to make a female have a baby." "They have to mate with her and put that stuff in her like you did to me!" I nodded, "That is the missing part of the baby, and the baby won't exist without it." Melody nodded in understanding before cuddling back into me. "Thank you Sebastian." I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back as she fell asleep. Such a curious kitten I have here.

I thought it was kind of cute how Melody was curious about whether or not Sebastian could have a baby or not. Poor girl was harassed by Prince Soma and ended up hurting herself trying to get away from him. I know I should have put it in but I wonder what Sebastian treated him because of that. I'm surprised he didn't end up with a broken finger or two!


	18. Chapter 14

His Kitten: Being Punished and Learning About Nekos

Alright, so this next part skips over two days in the manga and I decided to fill those in with Melody and Sebby fluff! This will make it a few chapters long; I also give you readers an idea on what I have come up with for a nekos background. Christmas Break is coming up at my school (I am a senior this year) so I may have more time to write and type my story! He he… Melody is just a little bit perverted.

Melody POV

I covered my nose as Sebastian made curry. Spice burns my nose and tastes bad to me! I stayed in the kitchen only to see Sebastian. Whenever he worked in the kitchen, Sebastian took off his tailcoat which he was rarely without. I like how he looks with just his nice shirt and waist coat on. My cheeks warmed up as I remembered what he looked like with nothing on. I purred and he glanced over his shoulder at me in curiosity and raised one eyebrow. "What's causing you to purr, My Kitten?" My cheeks warmed up a little bit more and I smiled shyly up at the older, male demon. "Ah, could you perhaps be fantasizing about me?" He smirked when my blush heated up even more. Sebastian just chuckled and went back to work on the curry. I sneezed a little kitty sneeze and rubbed my nose before stretching my body the same way a cat does.

I waited until Sebastian had finished the curry before speaking up, I wanted a little attention and I knew just how to get it. "Sebastian, milk please?" He smiled and handed me an unopened bottle. This was new; I had never messed with a bottle cap before… "Try opening it, I know that you can do it if you try." I smiled, so he was teaching me something new! I tried to just pull the lid off but it didn't budge so I turned it to the right. That didn't do anything either… Well, there was only one way left to turn it right? I turned the lid to the left and it popped off. "Nya! I did it! Sebastian, I did it!" He gave me another smile and rubbed my head between my ears. "I knew that you could." Sebastian kissed my forehead causing my cheeks that had just gone back to normal to heat up again. I mewed, "Thank you!" Finnie and Meyleene cooed something about me being cute while cupping their cheeks and blushing. I looked at them in a slightly annoyed way as I sipped my milk and swished my tail across the back of the stool that I was sitting on. They could really be annoying at times.

I followed Sebastian out into the dining room as he served curry to Young Master, Lau and the Prince. I wasn't the only thing trialing behind him though; the disgusting smell of the curry was too. The Prince tasted a little bit of the curry from his plate and made a disgusted face, "YUCK!" I nodded in agreement while covering my nose again. "It doesn't please you?" Nyaaaaaa! The face that Sebastian is making is soooo cute! I love his eyes when they look like that! ( . ) I had to stop myself from squealing just because of how cute I thought it was. I didn't stop myself from hugging him and rubbing my cheek against his side while purring, though. "AH! No… No, it's just that it's too different from what I've had in India. This… This…" The Prince was hesitant to say what he really thought. My head tilted to the side as I thought of what could possibly cause this major change in his behavior. All the while, I kept my cheek against Sebastian's side.

"It's alright, please continue." Sebastian urged, the Prince scratched his cheek nervously and looked down at his plate as if contemplating the correct words. "Firstly, the taste is too weak and I can't smell anything." I scowled, 'Lucky for you…' "I can still feel something like powder in my mouth. Such a thing is just not curry." Sebastian put his hand to his chin in what appeared to be confusion, "That's weird, I used the finest curry powder…" I wrinkled my nose in distaste, "And it stunk too!" He sighed and gave me a look that clearly told me to keep my mouth closed. "?Curry powder? What is that?" I was still pouting from the silent scolding that I had been given when Sebastian pushed me away from him. My ears began to droop a little bit. "The curry that the Anglo-Indians brought back to England in this period has firmly established British traditions in that type of cuisine." He hadn't even acknowledged my pouting stare so my ears drooped even more so where they touched my skull. My gaze fell to my feet; Sebastian has never punished me before.

In the entire time that I have lived with Sebastian and the others, I don't believe that he had ever punished me at least. "However, it's hard for novices to combine spices so they put well-combined spices into one bottle and sold them under the name of curry powder. Yes, curry that is made from curry powder is an original tradition of British cuisine." The male demon explained as my lip quivered slightly in sadness. 'I don't understand what I did wrong…' "I have never seen that in India and Agni didn't use it. Maybe… Spices will decide the color and spiciness, but the most important thing is the flavor. The smell will fade away if you don't grind the spices." My nose wrinkled slightly again at the thought of all of those terrible smells. "In my palace I have servants who are just for grinding spices." "So, it's out of the question to use a thing like curry powder with already ground spices." I tuned the rest out while playing nervously with my tail.

"Melody." I flinched when Sebastian called my name. Am I in more trouble? "Come with me Kitten." I followed his footsteps to our room without looking up. Sebastian took a seat on the bed and I remained standing in fear that I would get in trouble for sitting. "Sit down." He patted the spot next to him so I sat down and fiddled nervously with my hands. Sebastian sighed and lifted my chin so that my eyes met his. "I never imagined that such a simple punishment would affect you in such a way." So he was punishing me! My eyes began to tear up, "Do you know why you're in trouble?" I shook my head as much as he would allow with my chin in his hand. "You need to learn when to hold your tongue is why. If our guest had been the one who produced the curry powder then you could have not only caused trouble for Young Master, but for you as well." Tears began running down my cheeks, I could get in trouble just for speaking? Sebastian was angry with me because I said something? Sebastian sighed and began wiping away my tears, "Calm down, I'm not angry with you." It was almost as if he could read my mind!

Sebastian kissed my forehead like he had done earlier in the kitchen. "I'm simply trying to teach you things that will help you." I hiccupped and hugged him while burying my face in his chest. I was still crying so there were going to be wet spots on his tailcoat that I would apologize for later. "I don't ever want you to be mad at me!" "Shh, I don't think that I could ever be too angry with you." Sebastian hugged me and pet my back to calm me down. When I had stopped crying he made me look at him again. "Now then, in a few days there will be many spices delivered here." I pouted even more, "You may stay in here if you'd like but I can't guarantee that the smell won't travel to this room." I nodded while still pouting; I was given a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding me, Kitten." I smiled a little bit, "And there is that lovely smile." My smile got a bit bigger and Sebastian scratched beneath my chin causing me to purr.

"That's better; this is the Melody that I have come to love." I giggled and cuddled close to Sebastian. "I promise to try and hold my tongue from now on." "Good." I cuddled even closer to my mate and giggled when he kissed the top of my head. "Though I should have figured that the punishment that I chose would work, I'm pretty sure that it would work with just about any neko." I sat up and met his eyes with a burning curiosity in mine. "Will you teach me about nekos?" I asked, he smiled and started to play with my hair. "Well where to begin… How about with why you felt the way you did when I was punishing you?" I nodded just wanting to know anything about what I am. "Alright well, a neko is a very physical being that bonds with others through touch. It is because of how they bond that mating, cuddling and nursing are very important in a neko's social life." It made sense to me so far, "In the time that I spent with a neko clan in Japan I noticed that they even sleep in close proximity, those that do often have stronger bonds with each other than the others." I nodded and my tail flicked a little bit which caused me to flinch a little bit as the injured portion hit the bed.

"It is quite often that when nekos sleep close to each other that they wear no clothes. It is believed among nekos that the more actual skin contact they have, the stronger the bonds that they have." Sebastian began petting my ears, "Often if a neko does not form a connection with others or does not experience the bonding through touch, they will go crazy and get into fights just so that they can get the contact that they crave." My head tilted a little bit to the side. "Then shouldn't I have gone crazy? I don't remember anyone ever being kind enough to actually pet me or anything…." He sighed, "I'm amazed about that myself. If it had happened then we would have never met because those nekos who fight for contact always die." I flinched at the thought and clenched tightly onto Sebastian, he gently kissed my ears and I calmed down a little bit.

"Now then, what next….." "Where are they, how come I've never seen another one?" Sebastian smiled and nodded at me. "You have never seen another neko because they live mostly in the East, more commonly in Japan. If one is here then they are looking for a mate, traveling or are a human born that was born in the area like you." My mouth formed an "o" shape in understanding before I nodded with a smile and a new question formed. "Do they all look like me?" He chuckled, "No, each neko has a different cat entity that is never repeated in a single clan until after the one holding that entity has passed. They all have the same basic features though. The cat ears and tail are typical but differ between cat entities." Each answer just brought another question from me. "What is my cat en-ent-entity?" Sebastian hummed and put a hand to his chin in thought. "If I had to guess…. A black house-cat." My head tilted to the side again and some of my side bangs fell into my face. "Is that good?" He chuckled and pulled me into his lap while stroking my ears. "House-cats are a very rare type of neko. Most take after the larger big cats like lions and tigers." I yawned a little bit and rubbed my eyes. "Tigers are pretty…. Can I turn into a cat?" Sebastian thought for a moment again, "You should be able to though I wouldn't recommend trying until you are positive you will be able to do so."

I rubbed my temples as I got a slight headache from taking everything in. Sebastian chuckled and laid me down on the bed while he was right beside me. "Perhaps that is enough for now. I will teach you more later after you've had time to take everything that you have learned in." I nodded and cuddled close to his body which gave off a comfortable heat that relaxed me. I began to purr which caused him to chuckle. "Will you purr too?" He sighed playfully and did as I asked. I love to hear Sebastian purr, it was so deep and rumbled deep inside of his chest. I could feel his purrs which caused me begin kneading slightly. One of Sebastian's hands reached up and he pulled his glove off with his teeth and placing it back down on my cheek. It made me smile and sigh happily. "It is nice to have some free time for a change…" He sighed as well and stroked my cheek with his finger. "I do enjoy spending time with you like this… When my contract with Young Master is finished then we shall have times like this for a long time." "As long as I get to spend time with you, Sebastian." I smiled up at the male who took a moment to think about what I said before smiling back.

We stayed like that for a little while longer until it was time for Sebastian to prepare lunch for Young Master and his guests. I pouted because I didn't want to get up but I also didn't want to be alone. What do I do? I sighed and watched as he straightened out his uniform while still trying to decide what I would do. "You look conflicted, is something bothering you Kitten?" I blinked up at Sebastian and sighed again. "I don't know whether I should follow you or stay in here and take a nap…" He shook his head and pet mine. "What do you think you should do?" I put my hands over my ears and let my forehead hit the bed. "I dunnnnoooo!" I whined, I could feel Sebastian begin to pet my ears to try and calm me down. "Don't think so hard about it… It is not something that requires so much thought." I looked up just a little bit and sighed again. "What do I do?" "Whatever you'd like." I thought for a moment longer before standing up and following Sebastian to the kitchen.

I took my place on my usual stool and covered a yawn with my hand. Sebastian began preparing a lunch that I didn't pay attention to. The only thing that I smelled that was remotely appealing to me was the lemon meringue pie since it smelled pretty sweet. I mewed and began to absentmindedly trace patterns into the smooth surface of the counter. Perhaps I should have stayed in bed… I looked out the window and noticed that since earlier some light clouds had rolled in. Clouds made me sleepy no matter how dark they were. I remember sleeping in my alley when it began to get cold like this and how sometimes I would wake up to white stuff falling from the sky like rain. Sebastian had explained rain to me before, shortly after I became able to hold a conversation despite how broken my sentences had been. Now that I thought about it, what is that white stuff? I turned my attention to the male demon who was cooking something else while the pie was baking. "What is the white stuff that falls from the sky when it is cold?" Sebastian froze for a second before chuckling. "It is snow. Snow is rain that is frozen into complex crystalline structures." I blinked and tapped my nose. "So it is frozen rain?" "In a way."

I looked back out of the window and watched as a few little snowflakes fell from the sky. Now I took care to notice the structures of those that came close to me while in my time on the streets when snow began to fall I wouldn't pay attention and just look for something that could classify as shelter. They are so pretty and each one looks so much different than the others even though some of them look similar they are not at all the same. I sighed happily as my shoulders relaxed and I put my head on my crossed arms on the counter. "It's actually pretty… I never really noticed it before… I was always hiding from it."

Sebastian POV

I looked over my shoulder at Melody. She was smiling the littlest bit with a dreamy look in her eyes. She looks so adorable like that. Her healing tail swayed back and forth behind her as her eyes followed any flake that drifted close enough. "Yes, it can be pretty sometimes but others it can be a nuisance. A case that was proven true when you were on the streets, if you had stayed outside to watch it then you would have gotten sick." She didn't even look up at me; she was too busy watching the snow fall. "I've never been sick before… That I know of… I don't know what it feels like to be sick." I smiled and continued working, no matter how hard it was to look away from that adorable little female. "That is probably because of what you are." She hummed to show that she was paying attention but said nothing else. Melody was far too preoccupied with watching the white snow fall. I shook my head and finished what I was making. Now everything just had to finish cooking and as long as Bard didn't mess with it, it would be fine.

I took a seat on a stool right beside my little mate who didn't even seem to notice me. She sighed as she watched the frozen water float down to the ground. "Why is snow white?" I chuckled and rested one hand between her ears. "I am not sure of that myself but if the water that is frozen is a different color then the snow will be too." I found it very nice to be able to spend such lazy time with my chosen mate. A purr began to rumble in her chest and her eyes closed as she rubbed her head against my hand. "It's cold today, isn't it?" Melody nodded slowly without opening her eyes, I realized that she was beginning to fall asleep. Melody liked to take naps whenever she got comfortable. Her breathing began to slow a little bit every few seconds showing that she was falling deeper into sleep. I chuckled and kissed her head which surprised her and caused her head to shoot up.

I chuckled and pet her so that she would calm down. "It's just me Melody." She rubbed her pretty, orange eyes with her adorably small hands. "What's going on?" She yawned after asking. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her close. "You were just falling asleep is all and the position that you were in looked like it would cause you stiffness later." Melody nodded and cuddled into my chest with a smile. "Okay then… I'm still sleepy…" I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Since I was alone with her I could show her all the affection that I wished without Young Master getting angry at me. I did very much enjoy being able to give my demoness the affection that she deserved. "I know but can you stay awake until I make sure that Bard doesn't destroy the lunch that I have prepared?"

Melody pulled her face out of my chest and looked up at me while rubbing one of her eyes. "I can try… Mew…" She yawned but jumped when the timer I had set for the food went off. "It's just a timer." I chuckled at her embarrassed face; she's very jumpy when she's sleepy. I placed her back on her stool and took finished getting the food ready for lunch. When that was finished I turned back to Melody whose head was drooping every few seconds before shooting back up as she tried to keep herself awake, it was really cute. "Stay there and I will be right back; I just have to serve lunch." She yawned and nodded again with her half open eyes. I shook my head as I left, positive that she would be asleep by the time I came back.

I served Young Master and his guests their meals while explaining what I was serving as I always did. The Prince and Lau dug in while Young Master took a bite to try it, he nodded. "It will do. I notice that Melody is not at your heels right now." I smiled a little bit and bowed, "As alert as ever I see. Melody seems awfully tired at the moment and it seems that I need to put her to bed. I do believe that cloudy weather affects her energy levels." He nodded a little bit more. "Then go take care of it, I'll call you when we need the dishes picked up or would like more." Strange, Young Master is quite lenient when it comes to me dealing with Melody. "Of course." I walked back into the kitchen and caught my neko just as she began to fall from her seat. Her tired eyes looked afraid as they stared up at me, the fall must have woken her up. "I thought you said you could wait?"

Melody yawned and stretched in my arms before cuddling into my chest. "Can I sleep now?" I smiled a true smile that only she seemed to be able to get me to express. "I suppose, are you sure?" She nodded and purred, "Please?" Oh how can I say no to that? I stood up with a slight chuckle and carried her back to our room. As soon as she hit the comforter, she cuddled into it and sighed happily. "Will you lay down with me?" Such a clingy little demoness, "Of course just until Young Master calls me." I relaxed on the bed and she was immediately on top of me and cuddled into my chest. "As long as I get to spend some time with you." She yawned again before cuddling into me again. "My pretty little Melody." I began petting her back and she began purring.

After around a minute she fell asleep. Her fingers curled around the lapels of my tailcoat tightly as if she didn't want me to get away from her. I rubbed her ears between my fingers and sighed. Not only did I get a cat, I got a mate and it came in one package. That package just happened to be an orange-eyed, black-haired neko demoness.

Melody POV

I stretched; my eyes were still closed, and yawned. How long had I been asleep? My eyes opened and I looked around the room that I shared with Sebastian. The male demon was nowhere in sight and the only light in the room was coming from the moon. Judging by the height of said celestial body in the sky, it was getting pretty late now. Obviously it was past dinner time but I had not been woken up to eat. There was a sliver tray on the nightstand, the same type of tray that Sebastian used to serve Young Master food. I crawled over to the nightstand and noticed that a piece of paper had been attached to the silver dome, it was written on.

"What does this say? Hmm… T-h-i-s…." I had never seen that word before, I continued, "F-o-o-d…. That says food!" I smiled at being able to recognize the written word and went on. "I-s….. Is! T-h-i-s food is!" I got more excited with each word that I recognized. "F-o-r… I don't know that one… T-h-i-s food is f-o-r…" I looked again to see what it said. "Y-o-u… You! M-e-l-o-d-y… Melody! T-h-i-s food is f-o-r you Melody!" I think that meant that I could eat this food! I placed the note carelessly on the bed and lifted the silver dome off of the tray. Beneath it was a bottle of milk and a cooked bass. My mouth watered and I licked my lips at the smell before I picked up the fork and knife and began eating. The food was just as yummy as ever and I mewed happily.

The fish and milk were gone by the time the door connected to the room opened and Sebastian came in. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and was rubbing his wet hair with another one. "Sebastian!" His red eyes opened and he smiled at me. "So you were able to read my note to you, good job." I nodded happily before tilting my head. "You took a bath?" Sebastian chuckled and nodded. "Yes, even I need to bathe. Most of the time you are asleep by the time that I do." I rubbed my eyes to get the last remnants of sleep out of them. "Okay." He draped the towel that he had been rubbing his hair with around his shoulders and rubbed my head as he passed me on his way to the closet.

"Why didn't you wake me up for supper?" I asked while tilting my head to the right, Sebastian chuckled and pulled some clothes from the closet. "You looked so adorable while you were sleeping, I couldn't stand to wake you up." The towel from his shoulders was thrown on the bed. "Oh…." I didn't quite understand how sleeping could be adorable but I went along with it. The other towel came off and Sebastian pulled some nightclothes on. "Yes, I love how peaceful you look when you are sleeping." He crawled into bed with me and began petting my ears. "Am I correct in assuming that you are no longer tired?" I nodded as I began to purr and rub my head against Sebastian's hand. "I don't want to sleep anymore." "Then what should we do?" He asked while brushing his ungloved hand through my hair, I shrugged and cuddled closer.

Everything was silent for a minute or two before I mewed because I was tired of the silence. "Now now, Kitten, you slept for quite a while and I know that you are now wide awake but there is nothing to do at this time of night." I pouted up at the male demon and pulled my ears back so that I looked pathetic. "Don't look at me like that, even for demons there is not much to do." I sighed before pulling myself into his lap so that my legs were on either side of his hips. "There has to be something! I'm so bored Sebastian!" He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "Shh, there is no need to be so loud." I relaxed a little bit and tilted my head. "Please!" This time my voice was much softer. "Such a good little one, we can sit here and rest." I sighed and nodded before cuddling into Sebastian and relaxing more. Perhaps I could go back to sleep.

This is the first of the two random fluff chapters. I wanted to give Sebastian and Melody some time to really show affection toward one another without others getting in the way. Ciel always tells Sebastian to "stop fondling his cat" whenever he attempts to show Melody some affection in front of him. Melody is still wary about Prince Soma after he caused her to hurt her tail and she doesn't like being around Lau any more than necessary because he smells of opium. I wanted Melody to attempt to turn into a cat at the end but I figured that it was too soon after she learned and she shouldn't really have the power necessary to do so. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the next chapter though….. I want it to be another chapter like this only with like more playfulness and less cuddliness. Makes a bit of sense doesn't it?

Thank you all for reading this story and I am glad that you who read this like it. Almost 8000 views!


	19. Chapter 15

His Kitten: Playtime and Cuddliness

Next fluff chapter and then we go back to the curry arc. This might be a bit random though because I haven't really planned this out. I do hope that you enjoy the fluffy stuff. He he, it is kind of fun doing random chapters like this though.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Melody POV

Sebastian and I have stayed up since I woke up, most of the time we were talking but I soon got bored with that. I smiled a little bit and my tail wiggled as my body prepared to pounce on the male. I did so after a few seconds and I landed on top of him. "What on earth are you doing?" I giggled and rubbed my head up beneath his chin. "I got bored and I wanted to play!" He chuckled and rubbed my head. "Silly little kitten, now is there a specific toy that you want to play with?" I thought for a minute but I couldn't think which one would be more fun to play with.

I sighed when I could think of nothing that I wanted to play with. "Nothing…. I can't think of anything…" I pouted and Sebastian chuckled at me. "So cute." I rolled off of him just to pounce on him again. "I'll play with you!" He chuckled and with a quick roll the two of fell to the floor. "Are you sure? I am much larger and stronger than you." He teased when he pinned me down. I giggled and flicked my almost completely healed tail happily. "But I'm just playing with you, not fighting you!" In a quick movement I now had Sebastian pinned underneath me. "I don't want to fight you."

Sebastian began to move like he was going to pin me down again so I jumped off of him and up onto the bed, he ended up rolling onto his stomach and I giggled at him. "Silly Sebastian, I'm up here!" He smirked and a playful growl rose in his throat before he seemed to disappear and I was pinned down from behind onto my tummy. "Nya! You're heavy Sebastian!" He chuckled into my ear before nibbling it slightly. "Poor little girl, you'll never be able to beat me." There has to be something that I can do to get his guard down. What on earth are Sebastian's weaknesses? I thought for a moment and remembered some of the times that he had done something that I had wanted him to do. What had I done in order to get him to do what I wanted?

That's it! Every time that he had done something that I had wanted him to do, I had done something cat like and he always got that really small blush on his cheeks. I smirked and began purring and kneading at the bed sheets. "Mrow. All I want is some milk Sebastian!" My ears pulled back and I made the big, sad eyes over my shoulder at him. The strength in Sebastian's grip slacked and I was able to pin him down the same way that he had pinned me. "My goodness, learning to manipulate weaknesses already?" I smiled proudly but made sure that my own grip never slackened. There was a dark flash and Sebastian was gone, I scanned over the room cautiously. My ear twitched at a sound behind me before I rolled off of and underneath the bed. "Quick thinking, I'm still amazed at how fast you learn."

Playing is how a cat learns to hunt and fight amongst other things and so the more I played, the more I learned. Sebastian's eyes appeared beneath the edge of the bed and he reached out to me. I rolled out from beneath the bed and was suddenly pushed against the wall. "You're learning fast but you still have a lot to learn." 'There has to be some type of power that I can use on him…' I didn't want to hurt Sebastian but I wanted to show him that I could do things, to show him that I really am a demon. I thought and thought, is there anything other than my teeth and claws that I can use? Perhaps I can do something with my blood. I lifted my hand to my mouth since Sebastian was holding me by my shoulders. He watched me closely, waiting to see what I would do. I bit into my wrist and a drop of my blood fell to the floor. "Oh Melody, now I'm going to have to clean blood up off of the floor." Sebastian just loves to tease a person, which includes me as well.

At first I didn't think that anything would happen but after a minute vine like things began coming up out of that single drop of my blood. I blinked in surprise as the vines grew larger and wrapped around Sebastian's leg. He looked down at them as well and watched to see what they would do. As the vines grew thicker and longer they also grew thorns like on a rose bush. I was worried that he was getting hurt but since he wasn't even flinching so I thought that it would be alright. The vines reached his neck and wrapped around before what looked like a flower bud began to appear on the end. Sebastian's eyes watched the bud just as closely as I was and soon the bud opened into a large rose and the blood red turned into an almost jet black.

"Interesting…" "D-did I do that?" Sebastian smiled at me and released one of my shoulders so that he could pet my head. "Yes you did. That was smart thinking but can you get it to let go of me now?" I thought for a minute about what would make the blood rose go away. Without my knowing, the rose seemed to dissolve into dust. "That was on accident, wasn't it?" I looked up into Sebastian's eyes while tilting my head in confusion. "What was an accident?" I noticed that the rose was gone, "Oh! I did it!" The response I got was a chuckle and a shake of Sebastian's head. "Yes you did but we'll have to work on controlling that to do only as you want it to." I nodded causing some of my long hair to fall in front of my shoulders. This was fun so far!

Soon after Sebastian and I had decided that we had played enough, it was time for breakfast. He had promised to let me help today and I was excited. I stood beside him with my tail flicking slightly in excitement as he got out the necessary supplies. "I want you to try making something simple today, scrambled eggs." I nodded and was handed an egg that had not yet been cracked. "Now, you don't want to get any shell in the food." Sebastian grabbed my hand and helped me tap the egg on the side of the frying pan that I was using. It cracked and I smiled. Sebastian moved my hands again and pulled the shell apart and the inside of the egg fell into the pan. "Like that, good job. Now," I was handed a whisk. "We're going to beat them and that will make them scrambled."

Sebastian moved my hand again and the egg began to solidify a little bit. "Good job, keep that up." He let go of my hand and went to get something. Sebastian came back with salt and pepper. While I was still beating the eggs with a whisk like I had been told to do, he began sprinkling in the salt and pepper. "Just continue beating them, I will tell you when to stop." I nodded and kept the whisk moving. It was beginning to get a little bit hard to do since the egg was getting thick now. It began clumping up and turning completely yellow. "Just a little bit longer." After another minute, Sebastian turned the heat off on the range and took the whisk from me. "Good job, now just to wait for the servants." I smiled and nodded.

"Morning…" Bard waved and yawned as he walked into the kitchen where Sebastian and I had set up plates for each of the servants. I was nearly jumping in anticipation as Finnie, Meyleene and Tanaka filed in after him and sat down at the table. "Good morning!" I was given a few half asleep waves before the four dug into the food on the plates. "How is it?" Sebastian asked with a slight smirk on his face, I was smiling brightly. "It tastes a bit different than your usual cooking but it's still good." My eyes closed and my tail wiggled happily. "It tastes a bit different because Melody helped me cook today." Three jaws dropped before they smiled and gave me thumbs up. "Great job, yes!" I mowed and hugged Meyleene and the others, receiving a cheerful "ho ho ho" from Tanaka as I hugged him. "It's hard to believe that you've never cooked anything before…" Bard mumbled while taking another bite. "I had help from Sebastian!" The elder blond nodded slightly while still eating. "That was great Melody!" Finnie said throwing his hands up in the air with a big smile on his face. "Thank you Finnie!" His plate was already completely empty.

The others finished their plates so I helped Meyleene wash dishes. I was drying them and putting them away. "I'm very jealous by you, yes." I blinked as I put a plate that I had just finished drying away. "Why?" She smiled a small smile at me, "You get to spend all of your time with Sebastian…. You're so talented…. You're everything that I'm not." My head tilted to the left as I looked at her. Her smile was small and sad and she was staring into the dishwater in front of her. I stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "But isn't everyone different?" I asked, "You have things that I don't too! You're human and you have red hair and glasses, I'm not human and I don't have either of those!" Her head lifted a little bit and her smile became happy. "I suppose that you are right, yes." She handed me another dish to dry and put away. Meyleene drained the water since that was the last dish and dried her hands. I put the dish away in a cupboard and smiled at how neat it looked. I had watched Sebastian put things away in here many times now so I knew how to do it.

Speaking of Sebastian, he had gone to wake up Young Master and serve breakfast to the others in the house. I smiled one last time at Meyleene before skipping out into the dining room. Sebastian stood by Young Master's side as he almost always did. I skipped to his side and meowed a little bit to alert everyone that I was there. "Ah, is everything in place and in one piece?" Sebastian asked while petting my head, I nodded and smiled. "Yup, Meyleene washed the dishes but I dried them and put them away so that she would not drop them." He nodded at me. "Very good." "Oya, Miss Maid is becoming very helpful it seems." Lau mumbled Young Master nodded at him. "Yes, in many ways. She learns very fast so I find her very useful."

He sighed a little bit and cast a glare in Sebastian's direction. "Even though she has also proved that she can easily distract Sebastian." The male demon smirked and rested his gloved hand between my ears. "It is hard to ignore a beauty such as Melody's." The young boy shook his head a little bit with another sigh. "Whatever…" Young Master, Lau and the Prince stayed silent for a little bit but Young Master turned to look at me again. "Speaking of your learning fast, have you done anything new recently?" My ears perked before I smiled and nodded. "Uh huh! I learned to cook scrambled eggs today!" Young Master almost spit out the tea that he was drinking. "Y-you cooked?!" I nodded again and smiled brightly. "Uh huh, Sebastian helped me do it! Bard, Meyleene and Finnie said that they were good!" My tail flicked happily behind me.

Young Master blinked at me again, the Prince just stared blankly and Lau smiled like an idiot. "She becomes better for a wife each day doesn't she Mr. Butler?" Sebastian chuckled and rubbed one of my ears. "I do believe so, she is amazing." I closed my eyes and cuddled into his hand as I purred. "It will take a bit longer I think but she should be functioning normally soon." I sighed while he kept rubbing my ear. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Sebastian's waist. "So do I get to play with you anymore today?" I could hear Young Master choke.

Sebastian POV

I smirked at I smirked at Young Master who had a rather bright blush on his face. "Surely you don't think she was implying _that_ did you?" The blush on the young boy's face got brighter. "W-well how the hell am I supposed to know what she means?!" I chuckled and wrapped my arms around Melody; she buried her face into the front of my tailcoat while purring up a storm. "What is Young Master talking about?" I pet her head with one hand while still holding her to me with the other. "You shouldn't worry about it, he just misunderstood you is all." She smiled and nodded up at me before looking at Young Master over her shoulder. "I am sorry that you misunderstood me, Young Master." The blue eyed boy nodded a little bit at her. His blush was fading as he realized that she had no idea what he had thought. Melody's ignorance to certain things often saved him some embarrassment.

A happy Melody wrapped her tail around my leg like she normally did. It showed just how fast she healed as just the other day it hurt far too much for her to do so. Her face buried back into my chest as her hands fisted around the lapels of my tailcoat. "If you're going to cuddle then please do it elsewhere…." Young Master shooed Melody and me away with a wave of his hand. It seemed that my showing affection to something in his presence made him rather uncomfortable. I chuckled and lead Melody to the library where I lit a fire to keep her warm. She preferred to be warm and so whenever a fire was lit, she liked to sit close to it. When the fire came to a comfortable enough temperature Melody made herself comfortable in front of it.

I shook my head and took a blanket off of one of the chairs. "Stand up for a minute." Melody did as she was asked and I spread the blanket on the floor where she had been sitting before smoothing out the wrinkles. "There we go, this should be more comfortable." I made myself comfortable on the blanket. Melody let out a quiet mew and curled up with her head in my lap. I began stroking her back which caused her to purr loudly and sigh contentedly. "I like spending time with you, Sebastian." I chuckled; she is still so young at heart. "I enjoy this time with you as well." My statement made her smile widen even more and her previously closed eyes opened to look up at me. "That makes me happy." She rubbed her cheek against my upper leg with that smile still on her face. "I can tell, it's quite obvious my dear."

Melody giggled and fisted some of the blankets in her hands. Taking time to relax was a change even with the time that I have served Ceil Phantomhive. Around here there was not much time to relax and with the amount of chaos back home, well I think you can understand. Chaos was one thing that the little neko in my lap was going to have to get used to, even if I planned on keeping her in a relatively calmer layer for a little while. I want to make sure that she stays as innocent as possible for as long as possible but since she is a demoness, that innocence will eventually fade away. I sighed at the thought of this. Perhaps I could find a way to preserve that innocence in her eyes. "Is something wrong, Sebastian?" I smiled down at Melody and pet her head. "No, I was just thinking about how you will take moving to our new home when my contract with Young Master is finished." It may be quite a while away but things like that could sneak up on you and it is better to be prepared. "I think that I can handle it." She sounded so sure of herself, it was rather cute.

Melody giggled when I began petting her tail and she smiled happily up at me while tilting her head. "Why are you still wearing your gloves?" I chuckled down at her and pulled the glove off of my right hand with my teeth. I dropped the silk glove on her head causing her to giggle again and shake her head to get it off. "Is this better?" She nodded and showed her fangs in a bright smile. "Much better! Your gloves feel nice on my fur but I like when your hands pet me more." I shook my head a little bit and went back to petting her tail. Her fur was silky soft and very shiny, I love it. Melody's back arched and her tail lifted so that my hand would be on her tail longer. Her hands began kneading into the fabric of my trousers as she sighed and purred. That was one of the things I loved seeing her do, it is adorable when kittens knead.

Originally kneading is a reflex of kittens to get their mother's milk to flow better while they are nursing. Some kittens grow out of it while others never do. Sometimes kittens keep kneading after they are weaned to show comfort and pleasure; it is a natural reflex that even big cat cubs are born with. Seeing as Melody was probably never correctly weaned or raised properly wherever she was raised. Obviously the little demoness had been kept away from humans and even animals until she was put out on the street. Whoever had cared for her in the past was obviously very cruel to not so much as give her attention, companionship or toys and it made my blood boil a little bit. I am amazed that Melody is even so trusting and forgiving as she is now, many demons probably would have snapped and slaughtered anyone who came relatively close to them if they had been raised that way.

Melody rolled onto her back and looked up at me with the light from the fire making her eyes seem even brighter than they normally were. "I like this." Her two small hands wrapped around my ungloved one and brought it up to rub against her cheek. I rubbed my fingers against the skin of her cheek causing her eyes to close again while she purred. "Nya~!" Melody's mouth opened in a yawn with her tongue curling just like a cat's would. I smiled down at the neko and began running my other hand through her hair. "Aw~! It's really cute when Melody cuddles up to Mr. Sebastian like that~!" The gardener's voice caused Melody's eyes to snap open and my head to turn over to the door way. A chorus of "Finnie!" followed after it. I sighed, "Hasn't anyone ever told you that eavesdropping is rude?" The door flew open and there were three idiots on the library floor.

Finnie, Bard and Meyleene stood up and began rubbing the backs of their heads. "We're sorry, yes!" "We just wondered where you two went off to and decided to look for you!" I took notice of the smirk that Bard threw in my direction, "Only to find you in here trying to get the little kitty to bed with you." That's right; Young Master, Lau and the Prince knew that Melody had mated with me simply because she let it slip. These three had no knowledge of that. My own smirk plastered itself on my face. "Bet she's pretty inexperienced though." He continued on, Meyleene was now blushing and holding a handkerchief to her nose and Finnie just looked confused. (Please remember that this is supposed to take place before the Halloween Special and that that was indeed just a special.) "Bardroy! You shouldn't speak like that!" The older blond was whacked on the back of the head by the maid. "I'm just judging by how innocent she acts!"

My smirk widened and I chuckled a little bit. "Melody actually makes a wonderful partner to take to bed." I teased them while twirling some of the young demoness' hair around one of my fingers. "Don't you enjoy coming to bed with me?" I directed that towards Melody whose head tilted to the side. "Do you mean mating?" Two jaws dropped and one face lit up in realization as I nodded down at the neko in my lap. Playing with these fools is rather fun. "Yes I do." My ungloved hand moved down to her stomach where it stayed. "Y-you mean…. You actually…." My smirk was now just devilish as I nodded and the red-haired maid had to be caught as she passed out. "I-I think we'll just go now…" And with that, the trio of troublemakers was gone.

I chuckled and gave my attention back to the female in my lap. "We once again have time to ourselves." I sighed again and began drawing circles into her stomach with my fingers. "They just had to interrupt us didn't they… How cruel." Melody giggled and squirmed a little bit. "Oh my, is your stomach ticklish?" She nodded and began to giggle more, how cute. "S-stop t-t-tickling my tummy! Nya!" Her legs began to flail as she tried to push my hand off of her stomach. This is so much fun, I adore being able to play with Melody like this. "S-s-stop please S-Sebastian!" "Oh but why, this is so much fun?" The neko rolled out of my lap and onto the blanket covered floor before crawling a little closer to the fire and away from me. She was still giggling and gasping for breath. "Did I tickle you too much?" She nodded, unable to speak because of her gasping for breath. I began rubbing her back to help her calm down. It was only fair since I was the one who caused her to be like this.

After another moment, Melody stood up and plopped down in my lap with her legs on either side of me. "What are you doing?" She rubbed her head against my chin like she did whenever she could. "I don't know… Do I need to have a reason to cuddle with you?" She giggled out; I chuckled in reply and pet her head. "I suppose that you don't." She smiled and rubbed her nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss. My hands rested on her hips as she put hers on my chest. "Humans wear too many clothes…" She said thoughtfully, I chuckled and put my forehead against hers. "Indeed they do, nekos normally despise covering skin." "Because touching skin makes a stronger bond right?" I nodded and began rubbing her back while she smiled because she was proud at getting it right.

She sighed and buried her face into the junction of my neck. "It's warm…. I like it…" She purred and wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug. A smile tugged at my lips as I began to purr, not only for her amusement this time. "You are purring again, I still like when you purr." I could feel her eyelashes brush my skin as she blinked. "I enjoy hearing you purr as well, as long as it isn't a pained purr." Her warm breath brushed my neck as she sighed in happiness. I buried my nose in her hair and sighed as well. I very much enjoy having a mate that will cuddle with me. A cat was something that I had never been allowed to have when I was back home. Melody's body basically radiated heat though it wasn't too hot; it was a comfortable temperature that was very soothing. I imagine that a young kitten would be very comfortable in her embrace considering that nekos love warmth.

My cheeks warmed up and I knew that the blush that normally came to my face when I messed with cats was there. My bare hand moved up to the back of her neck and held her to me. She sighed again and her grip on me tightened. "I love you, Sebastian." I moved my head to kiss Melody's temple before burying my nose in her hair again. Scent is a way that demons recognize each other since their appearances can change when they wish. "I love you as well." When she giggled her fangs brushed my skin. "Yay…." I would think that we were lucky to have no other interruptions but if I did then we would no doubt be interrupted, jinxes as the humans say. Melody began to rub her head beneath my jaw.

Melody POV

I love spending time like this with Sebastian. There is just something about cuddling with him that makes me so happy. He smells so nice and his skin is soft too. Being so close to the male that I love made me very happy and I meowed in content as I rubbed my cheek against his neck. Young Master seemed to be giving Sebastian a lot of free time today, I wonder why. Oh well, I didn't really care. All I cared about was being able to spend time with my Sebastian. He lay back on the blanket bringing me with him and turning so that our sides were to the fire. "This is nice isn't it?" I nodded and sighed again. "Don't you seem comfortable?" I giggled again and sat up to look down at the male that I was sitting on and smiled at him. "You make a comfy bed, Sebastian!"

As he chuckled I moved off of him and curled into a kitty ball with my head on his stomach. "Aren't you annoyed by these clothes?" I asked Sebastian while tugging at his tie with one hand. He chuckled again and ran a single hand through my hair. "Of course they do at times, though it is necessary to wear them around humans." I pouted a little bit. "But I like it more without them." This time, Sebastian didn't just chuckle, he laughed. "That is something best not said to a human. Showing too much skin is "indecent" to them." I nodded, I would have to hold my tongue any time I disagreed with someone about clothes. I did like when Sebastian laughed though, it was rare but I could get him to! My eyes closed as I yawned and my hands began kneading again. "Sleepy again already?" I nodded again and my eyes stayed closed as he began to stroke my head. I began purring and soon I had fallen asleep.

I awoke later, around noon actually in the room that I shared with Sebastian. I was wrapped up in the blanket that Sebastian and I had been laying on when I fell asleep. I sat up and stretched before looking around, was Sebastian cooking lunch now? My tail wiggled to stretch out the muscles in it before I stood and went over to the door. I opened it and sniffed the air; his scent was coming from the study so I headed in that direction. When I reached the door I put my ear against it and listened. Sebastian was in there alright and he was talking to Young Master, probably about the curry competition that he would be competing in. I pouted at the thought of how much time Sebastian had spent with me today and yesterday and how it would end when those stupid spices got here. My ears drooped but I put them back up before gently wrapping on the door with my knuckles. Both voices froze and I imagine that they turned to look at the door. "Come in."

I opened the door just enough to poke my head in and look at them. "Oh Melody, you woke up?" I smiled and nodded at Young Master before skipping into the room and stopping by Sebastian's side with my hands clasped in front of me. "Have you enjoyed your free time?" Young Master was actually asking me questions not involved with what I was learning. My head tilted to the side a slight bit before I nodded. "Yes, I like being able to spend time with Sebastian." The corners of the boy's lips turned up in a slight smirk while Sebastian frowned a little bit and his eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "Good, I thought that you might want to spend time with him before he begins smelling like spice." My nose wrinkled. I hadn't thought about Sebastian actually smelling like spice after cooking the curry, though it should have been obvious.

The tip of my tail flicked a little bit in annoyance. Why did he have to make curry?! Why couldn't the contest involve something without spices like anything sweet instead? Young Master seemed to notice my irritation and his smirk got a little wider. "What's wrong?" A loud sigh made its way past my lips as I looked at the blue eyed boy with sad, orange eyes. "I didn't think about that…" Sebastian would be coming back to the room smelling heavily like spice and the smell would stay in the room even if he bathed. "I could have Sebastian set up a separate room for you to stay in while he is making curry…." He let the sentence hang and I put a finger to my chin in thought. I don't want to be far away from Sebastian but my nose will hurt terribly if I constantly smell spice. The male demon didn't seem happy with Young Master for his suggestion since his eyes narrowed a little bit more at the boy.

Another sigh found its way out as I looked over at Sebastian. He turned toward me and his eyes softened. "What do you say?" He walked over to me and put a hand on my head, "Do whatever you would like." My lips curled up in a smile while my eyes closed. "I want to stay with you!" Sebastian's eyes lit up a little bit and Young Master scoffed. "With how much she dislikes spice, I was sure that she would want to get away from you when you began smelling like it." I twirled around Sebastian's back to his other side and stopped in front of him so that I was facing Young Master. "But I like staying with Sebastian so I will stay with him." I held up a single finger in a scolding manner and closed my eyes as I began to wag it at the boy. "Young Master shouldn't tease so much and try to make Sebastian miserable~!" I sang before giggling. Young Master scowled a little bit more at me. "Whatever… I'm done talking to you Sebastian so you can go back to whatever you were doing before." He shooed the both of us out with a wave of his hand.

By the time it was Young Master's bed time I was tired out again. Sebastian and I had been running around playing hide and seek in the manor. He always managed to find me! I had even brought Kitty along with me to play. At one point I had hidden beneath the sheets on our bed but he had still found me! ( #/d5ogwro) It was so much fun but I was a little upset that he always found me. I wanted to hide again but I knew that I would be found even if I did. With a sigh, I crawled onto the bed and waited patiently for Sebastian to come in and dress me for the night. I liked to be able to dress myself but Sebastian also liked to dress me so I normally let him. I lay down on my tummy and began kicking my legs back and forth in the air.

I could be a very patient little demoness when I wanted to be and that is exactly what I was doing at this moment, being patient. The vest that Kitty wears was serving as entertainment for me at the moment since his eye patch and nose had lost my interest moments ago. If the vest was to lose interest in his vest then I would move on to his ears. My tail began waving through the air while I mumbled in a whisper to the toy and imagined it speaking back to me. In my mind Kitty had a voice that sounded like Finnie's. "Did you have fun playing with Sebastian and me Kitty?" _"Yes I did Melody. How did Sebastian keep finding us?" _I hugged the bunny, "I dunno Kitty. He is a demon like me though." I made Kitty nod at me. _"That he is, but he is stronger than you too." _This time I nodded at him and sneezed in a kitty way. "Of course I'm stronger than you. It's because I'm much older than you."

Apparently while I had been speaking to Kitty, Sebastian had come into the room. He sat down on the bed next to me and put a hand on my back and smiled down at me. I smiled back up at him and pulled the stuffed toy under my chin. "I know that, Kitty just told me." He shook his head a little bit and pet my head. "Are you ready to get dressed for bed?" I nodded and rolled over to my back before sitting up. When I stood I left Kitty carelessly on the bed while Sebastian took off my apron and hung it up. I lifted my arms over my head so that he could take my dress off, he put it away before turning back to me. I started pulling my shorts down and caught my stockings so I could pull them off too. Sebastian chuckled and pulled out a violet nightgown that would stop just below my bottom.

Sebastian pulled the nightgown over my head and ruffled my hair. I hugged my mate and cuddled him. He lifted my chin so that I would look into his eyes. "The spices will be here tomorrow, are you sure you wouldn't like a room away from here?" I just giggled and nodded at him. "Yes I'm sure. I don't care if you smell like spice, you're my Sebastian and I love you." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "So cute and adorable." I crawled back onto the bed with Kitty and held the toy to my chest while Sebastian went to change into his nightclothes. Once he was changed he climbed in next to me and pulled me into him. "I have enjoyed this time that we have spent together in this free time." He kissed the top of my head and I kissed the bottom of his jaw. "I have too." I smiled happily at him even though I knew that my poor, sensitive nose would be tortured once he began making curry tomorrow. I cuddled with Sebastian for a little bit before I finally fell asleep.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

This is it for the two fluffy chapters that I decided to write. I have now decided that there are three circus costumes to choose from. Two of them are more…. Well I would guess that you could call them seductive or sexy but I wanted to make her look more adorable than sexy. He he, I drew her wearing it while standing Next to Sebastian and one of my friends asked if she was a little girl because not only is she so short compared to Sebastian, she also has a very childish appearance. I haven't scanned and colored the picture yet but I more than likely will by tomorrow… Have it scanned that is. The rest of the curry arc starts next so please enjoy!


	20. Chapter 16

His Kitten: Entertaining Herself

Haha! I just watched this one episode of Futurama where they spoof anime…. I laughed my ass off! I don't know why I love spoofs so much even if it is of something that I like but I just do. My parents also love to tease me about it by copying that one SNL skit where I can't remember who pretend to be foreign exchange college students from Japan doing a TV show and do what they do to end every sentence. "A duh duh" or however they say it. Anyway, enjoy.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTT**

Melody POV

My nose twitched before my face scrunched up in disgust; spice. I sat up and rubbed my eyes while I yawned. I almost retched because I could taste the spice in the air. Sebastian wasn't in bed with me so he was already tending to the spices. I hugged Kitty to my chest and sighed. "So it's already starting to smell like spice…" _"You knew that it would and that Sebastian wouldn't wake you up."_ I nodded at Kitty before setting him down carefully on the bed and standing up. I pulled my uniform out of the closet and set it out on the bed like Sebastian normally did along with my stockings and shoes. I gave everything a quick glance to make sure that it was all there before pulling my violet nightgown off. The nightgown was thrown carelessly in a hamper before I pulled my shorts on. Next was the actual dress part of my uniform and that was easy enough to put on.

The apron was more of a challenge for me. I clasped it around my neck like it was supposed to go before tying the bow that held it to my waist in the back. I looked at myself in the mirror and turned to each side to see if it looked right. Once I was sure that it looked just like Sebastian had dressed me I nodded and sat down on the bed. Stockings were something that I actually liked. When I lived in my alley I never had shoes so you would think that I would prefer to not wear anything on my feet but I was happy to. Stockings kept my feet warm and both those and shoes protected my feet from getting scraped or cut. Not that getting cut would matter much anymore; my healing was almost as amazing as Sebastian's.

Once I had finished dressing and I had finished with my hair, I opened the door cautiously and peeked out. As soon as I had cracked the door open I had to cover my nose because the spicy smell intensified about ten times. Despite the terrible smell I continued on my way. I wouldn't be able to find Sebastian by using his scent this way but I bet that he's in the kitchen cooking curry about now. I opened the door and poked my head in. Sure enough, Sebastian was over a pot stirring its contents. I stepped in quietly and looked under his arm. "Good morning Melody. I was sure that you would be staying in our room today." I smiled a little bit when he smiled down at me. "I wanted to see you though…. What are you making?" "Curry." I pouted a little bit at his teasing. "But what kind of curry?" He chuckled and shook his head at me. "Just about any kind that there is but right now I am finishing up a chicken curry."

I watched as he put a bit of yogurt in the curry and pouted again. "What a waste of perfectly good yogurt…" Yes, I like yogurt. I have yet to try a dairy product that I don't like, except most cheeses that is. Sebastian turned his head to look at me with a slight scowl. "I do believe that we had a conversation about holding your tongue the other day." I flinched a little bit and hung my head. "But it's only you here…" "You never know who could be listening in." I sighed but nodded. "I'm sorry…." I heard him step over to me before I saw his shoes in front of me. I only saw his shoes for a minute before he lifted my chin with his fingers so that I would be looking into his eyes. "I was only reminding you, there is no reason to get upset over it." He kissed my forehead in the way that he often did to comfort me and went back to work.

I sat in the kitchen for only a few more minutes before leaving to get away from the stench of spice. Young Master noticed me in the hall while he was walking with Lau and the Prince. "You're out of your room?" I nodded a little bit and clasped my hands in front of me nervously, I was nervous because I had never really dealt with people without Sebastian by my side. "I figured that you would be hiding from the spice…." I fiddled with my hands a little bit before they found my tail and I played with that. "Well I wanted to say hello to Sebastian…" The boy shook his head with a slight smile on his face. "You are way too attached to him." He mumbled, the Prince pat him on the head with a goofy smile on his face. "I think that it's kind of adorable." Lau simply stood by with that stupid smile on his face.

"Where are you going now?" I tapped my chin in thought before shrugging. "I just want to find something to do away from all of the spices." "Perhaps you can try reading." Lau suggested I shook my head a little bit. "I need a lot of help to read since I don't know how." He shrugged, "Well I'm out of ideas." Young Master glared at him out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "Surely there's something around that manor that you can find to do." With that the trio walked away and down the hall. I sighed and continued the way I had been going. Perhaps if I explored the manor for a little while then I would find something to do like Young Master said. The manor is huge after all so there has to be something for me to do inside.

A mouse scurried by my feet causing my ears to perk up. Since the manor was big there were bound to be more of the rodents that I could chase and get rid of. That would alleviate my boredom and would benefit Young Master because he would never have to see them. I could toss them outside for all of the cats that wait for Sebastian to feed them. Maybe I could even give some to the cats that Sebastian keeps in his room and spoil them a little bit. I couldn't eat them because he told me that it was a "no-no." Mice are apparently riddled with nasty stuff like diseases and parasites. I had never thought about that the many times that I had eaten them when I was in the alley, oh well. Back then it had been eat or die but now I didn't have to eat them. I could still hunt them for fun if I wanted to and it is a cat's natural instinct to hunt.

I crouched down to the ground so that I was pretty much level with the invading little rodent. It was only in here looking for shelter from the cold and food since he was unlikely to find much outside but he was invading my Young Master's home where he was not welcome so I would get rid of him. My bottom wiggled as I prepared to pounce on the unsuspecting mouse. It hadn't even noticed my presence and so it was looking around carelessly. My claws extended and I pounced on the poor mammal. It squeaked out a cry for help before I snapped its neck with my claws. I smiled and tilted my head a little bit before heading for the nearest door, the front, and opening it. There at the door was the black cat that I had once been jealous of.

I stepped out, shut the door so that not too much cold air would get into the manor and kneeled down in front of Lady. "Hi kitty, how are you today?" She meowed and rubbed against my outstretched hand. "That's nice to hear, I know that they'll be cute~!" She told me that she is expecting soon, I smiled at her and scratched her ears. "I have a present for you~!" I placed the dead mouse down in front of her. She meowed happily up at me before rubbing against me again. She said thank you and that she was glad for the gift because she had been too exhausted to hunt anymore. "Anytime, I'm sure that there are more mice in the manor. I'll bring any that I kill out to you if you want." She meowed again, telling me that it would be great. I pet her one last time before going back inside and rubbing the goose bumps from my arms. "Well, let me see if I can find any more mice for her!"

The thought of adorable kittens made me even happier to go hunting for Jessica, Sebastian would be happy to hear about the kittens too! A scratching on the floor made me stop and listen. After a minute the mouse that had made the sound scurried out in front of me only to be caught and killed by me. I smiled again and headed back out, Jessica was happy to see me again and I happily gave her the mouse before heading back inside to look for even more. Until today I had forgotten that I could understand cats but now that I remember I could tell Sebastian that I had learned that I could understand them. The next place that I checked for mice was Young Master's study, he ate in there sometimes so I thought that mice would be in there looking for and eating any crumbs that had been left behind.

I looked around and found nothing, no surprise there actually. I'm sure that Sebastian kept crumbs off of the floor as much as he could in order to discourage a mouse infestation. Even with no crumbs on the floor I managed to find a mouse lounging by the same fireplace that I would lounge around when I was in here and cold. I crouched down again and my bottom wiggled as the muscles in my legs prepared themselves for the movement. With a carefully calculated pounce I managed to catch the mouse without getting myself into the fire. I took a minute to see how far away I was from the fire and smiled when I discovered that I was an inch or so away from it before snapping the mouse's neck and standing up. I began walking to the front door to bring the mouse to Lady like I had this whole time. Meyleene stopped me, "What are you doing Melody?" I smiled at her and held up the mouse. "I'm taking this out to Lady." She blinked and then noticed that there was a mouse in my hand. "GYYAAAHHHH! It's a mouse!" She ran off screaming and leaving me confused.

Sebastian POV

Meyleene ran into the kitchen screaming. I stopped in the middle of filling a plate with curry and turned to her. "What on Earth happened now?" I glared at her and finished filling the plate. "M-m-m-mouse!" I blinked; a mouse shouldn't Melody be taking care of that? "What do you mean?" She pointed in the direction that she had come from. "M-M-Melody had a mouse in her hand!" I sighed and picked up the plate for the Prince to try and handed it to her. "Please gauge the Prince's reaction to this one while I go check on her." She nodded and walked out to serve the curry while I sighed and headed out to find Melody. I found her walking out the door so I kept it open enough to see what Melody was doing.

She had knelt down in front of something and was talking to it. "Here's another one for you." I heard a meow and she giggled. So she was talking to a cat? "It's no trouble at all. I hope that there are more so that I can get you more Lady." Ah, she's talking to Lady! I'm glad that she finally warmed up to the cat. "I'm glad that I can help provide for you. Though I'm sure that Sebastian will let you come in once he finds out about the babies." I blinked, babies? What on earth is Melody talking about? Jessica meowed at her and I smiled slightly. "Oh don't worry; I think that they'll be absolutely adorable." "What's going on here?" Melody jumped and turned to me. "Sebastian!"

I looked down and noticed a dead mouse at Lady's feet and sighed. "So that is what Meyleene was screaming about?" Melody blinked, "I was just bringing a mouse that I caught and killed out to Lady and Meyleene freaked out." I chuckled and ruffled her hair before petting her ears. "You're a doing a good job with your jobs." She smiled up at me while showing her cute little fangs. "But what was this about babies?" Melody looked down at Lady and received a slight meow before she smiled and nodded. "Lady is going to have babies!" I blinked down at the pretty little black cat and smiled. "Is that so? I'll be sure to set up a nice warm place for you." I bent down and pet Lady on top of her head. The cat purred and rubbed her head against my hand. "She says thank you." This time I blinked up at Melody in surprise. "So you can understand her?" Melody nodded with that adorable smile.

"Yes, I found out the other day that I could… Or remembered… I don't really remember." I stood back up and rubbed Melody's head where she rubbed against my hand. She didn't even seem to be bothered by the fact that I smelled like spices. "Come on, you must be cold Melody." She nodded and took my hand before waving at Lady and following me inside. "How many mice have you caught so far?" She tapped her chin with her free hand while she thought. "I think that I have caught and killed about three…" I nodded and rubbed her head once more. "I have to get back to cooking, please continue to entertain yourself if you will." She nodded but she pouted and walked away. I sighed as I remembered the sad look in her eyes. I really hated making her upset but sometimes it was necessary.

Melody POV

I continued on my way with my head down. I know that Sebastian is doing his job but I don't really like it. There were no more signs of mice right now but I knew that there had to be more around here somewhere. Perhaps a nap would help pass the time until Sebastian could spend time with me again. I nodded to myself with that thought; I was going to take a nap. Just where would I take a nap though? The library, no Sebastian and I napped there yesterday. Young Master's study, no he would need his study so he might get upset with me if I sleep in there. Our room, no I slept there at night so that was too boring. A tree, no it was cold outside and I didn't want to sleep out there. I sighed and stomped my foot slightly. "Where should I sleep?! I want to be somewhere warm but not in a place that will bother anyone!"

With a frustrated sigh, I plopped down on the floor and held my head in my hands. Why is finding somewhere to sleep so hard?! I began thinking again and trying to think of a place that I could take a peaceful nap. The den! I hadn't taken a nap there for a while! With that in mind, I stood and made my way to the den. There was a fire going in the fireplace but it hadn't been tended to yet so I placed a new log on it and made sure that it was safe. Once the flames began licking at the bark I nodded and grabbed some of the pillows off of the couch to begin making a kitty bed. Thankfully the couches also had blankets on the back of them. I used one to cover the pillows and the other to cover me as I curled up into a ball. It took a few minutes for me to warm up and get comfortable but I managed to do it and I sighed while I relaxed.

"Do you think that your butler will be able to recreate the curry?" I didn't even open my eyes when Lau walked into the room, there was no need to. "Of course, he is my butler…." He trailed off so I guessed that he had seen me. "Oh dear, it seems as if Miss Maid got a little tired…" Young Master sighed and I heard him sit down on one of the couches that I had taken the pillows and blankets from. "She does this quite often actually. Sebastian said something about cat naps…" "You have to admit that she is pretty adorable curled up like that." Young Master sighed again and I imagined him putting a hand on his face. "She does but it can be inconvenient at times depending on where she chooses to take her naps. It always makes more work for Sebastian when she chooses to make those beds too. He has to rewash all of the blankets that she used, put away any pillows she got out and refold the blankets once they are dry."

Lau chuckled and I heard him take a seat opposite of Young Master. "But he does seem to like her so much." They were still talking about Sebastian it seems. "She must be upset," Young Master chuckled, "She hates the smell of spice and that is what Sebastian is cooking with. She wants to be around him but she also doesn't want to be around the smell of spice." I heard Lau hum slightly and someone got up. A hand was put on my head and the small hand began rubbing between my ears. "Sebastian must be upset too, he adores having Melody near him but when she is trying to avoid him something seems to change." I began purring as Young Master kept petting my head. "She is rather nice to have around but sometimes she can be a nuisance at times." My happy feelings dropped at hearing Young Master say this. He really thinks of me that way?

"Still, you can't deny that you like having her around." Lau pointed out Young Master only scoffed but he kept petting my head. "True that I do but I'll never admit that to Sebastian." I smiled slightly knowing that he liked me at least a little bit. No one saw me smile but they noticed when I began kneading at the blankets beneath me. "She seems to be a happy little thing doesn't she?" Young Master just hummed before he stood up and sat back down on the couch that he had been on. "At least she seems to be occupying herself even when Sebastian isn't by her side." After that I had fallen asleep so I don't really know what they said afterwards.

Later

I noticed that it was quite a bit darker when I woke up, why is it that every time I take a nap I wake up when it starts getting dark out? I stood up and put everything away before walking out of the room and going to the dining room where I noticed everyone was. They were still trying curry. I looked up at the clock to see that it was almost time for Young Master to go to bed; I smiled a little bit at the fact that no one had noticed me yet. "Nya~ it is time for bed, Young Master." Everyone jumped and turned to see me with a bright smile on my face. "So you decided to wake up only to tell me that it is time for me to head to bed?" I giggled a little bit. "I'm not sure why I woke up but I just happened to notice the time a few seconds ago." Sebastian smiled at me. "I do believe that she is right, everyone will need a good night's rest." Young Master scoffed but stood up. "Melody, while I am preparing Young Master for bed would you please clean up the dishes?" I nodded and started as everyone left the room.

Each dish was washed and was waiting to be dried now. I was humming the Diabolical Waltz to myself, Sebastian had taught it to me… More like he had left the music out one day while choosing what to teach Young Master and I had taken the time to memorize it. I grabbed a dish towel from the drawer and began drying the clean dishes and putting them away as soon as each one was dry. I was now putting the last bowl that had been used for curry and once that was put away I put the dish towel and wash rag in the washing machine to be washed later. Around now was the time that I was most active. You see most people think that cats are nocturnal but in truth they aren't they are something called crepuscular. That means that they are most active at twilight or when the sun is setting. Mainly it is housecats that are this way though. Big cats normally are nocturnal because that is when their prey is most vulnerable.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. With a quick glance around the kitchen I made sure that everything was clean and put away. There was a smudge on the table that I cleaned up with my sleeve since I would be changing soon and I would put on a clean uniform tomorrow. I scanned over the kitchen again and nodded when I found nothing out of place or dirty. It looked just the way that Sebastian left it each night that I had watched him put things away.

Since I was finished with what I had been asked to do I looked up at the clock to see how long it had been. It had been around half an hour. Why on earth hadn't Sebastian come down and checked if I was finished with my chore yet? I walked to our room and found that Sebastian wasn't there. My ears strained and I could hear water moving around in the tub, he was taking a bath. A small sigh left my lips as I began to get myself ready for bed. I knew that tomorrow morning I would get a bath so I decided to get to bed now. The nightgown that I had pulled out was a silky, sky blue one that had no buttons and just pulled over my head. I stripped out of my uniform and placed it where Sebastian usually put my dirty clothes before pulling the nightgown over my head.

Kitty was still on the bed where I had left him, I gathered him up and hugged him to my chest as I cuddled into the pillows on the bed that I shared with Sebastian. "I'm sorry that I've left you alone all day Kitty." _"It's not really a problem. I understand."_ I nodded before cuddling my face into the top of Kitty's head and closing my eyes. Sebastian normally told me good night but I suppose that I could go one night without him saying it to me.

Sebastian POV

I had taken a bath to try and get rid of the spicy smell that my dear neko hates so much but I doubt that even the time that I had spent in the hot water had completely gotten rid of the smell. I went to put nightclothes on but noticed that I had forgotten to grab a shirt. "Hmm, it seems as if I have forgotten to grab a shirt…" I shrugged and walked out into my room. "I suppose that I can go without for tonight…" I froze at what I saw. Melody was asleep in our bed and cuddling her toy close to her. The clothes that she had worn today were put in the place that I put them to remind myself or the others to wash them and she was already dressed in a night gown. I sighed, "It seems as if I took too long to get myself ready and missed my chance to get her ready for bed…" With another sigh I climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. As soon as I had touched her she had rolled over and buried her face into my bare chest.

Melody seemed very content to sleep this way and who was I to complain? I enjoyed the feeling of her skin against mine just as much as she seemed to enjoy it. Now my sigh was not of disappointment but of contentment. The purr that was unnatural for my kind began to vibrate in my chest as I sighed once more in contentment. Melody responded not only to my presence but to my purring as well, the combination of the two caused her to begin purring as well. I could feel her tail wrap around my leg as she pulled herself closer to me causing me to smile again. Just like a neko to want to be so close to someone they already felt close to. She shifted her toy which was sandwiched between the two of us so that her chin was on its head again before she cuddled into me.

My own nose buried into the top of Melody's hair as I took in her scent. One good thing that came from mates resting in such close company is that relatively new mates get used to each other's scent. With her being a neko, Melody's sense of smell was slightly better than mine so she had picked up on my scent easily while I was still getting used to hers. She had a faint feline scent to her which was obvious but she also had a flowery scent. There was something else, something sweet but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Vanilla, no it's not that…. Strawberry, no not that either…. Honestly it is quite frustrating trying to pinpoint that scent but since I do not sleep I do have enough time to think about this. There is obviously a mint undertone to her scent, which is unmistakable. Wait… That scent… It's almost like milk chocolate only much sweeter. 'Hm… Chocolate…. I do hope that that works…'

Next Morning

Melody POV

Someone scratching my ears woke me up. I mewed sleepily and swatted the offending hand away. "Come on now Melody, you know that it's bath time." My eyes opened slowly before I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Alright…" I took the hand that Sebastian offered me and he led me to the bathroom where the tub was already filled with water which was at the perfect temperature for me. He slipped my nightgown over my head before I slipped into the tub and relaxed into the water. "You got ready for bed without me last night." Sebastian said as he began wetting down my hair. My ears pulled back and flattened to keep water out of them. "You were taking a bath and I didn't want to bother you…" He chuckled and began massaging shampoo into my scalp. "I was taking a bath to try and get rid of the spicy smell for you."

I smiled happily, he did that for me? Sebastian began rinsing the shampoo out of my hair which caused me to close my eyes. "You didn't have to do that." My ears flicked to rid themselves of water after he was done rinsing my hair. Sebastian kissed my forehead as soon as my eyes opened. "But I didn't want to make my lovely little mate uncomfortable." I smiled up at him again and put my hands on his cheeks. "You really didn't have to…" He put his hands over mine and smiled back at me. "Ah but I wanted to. Now let's hurry and get you cleaned up." I nodded and let him begin washing me.

I sat on the bed in a towel while I waited for Sebastian to get me my uniform for the day. He pulled my shorts up and made sure that my tail went through the hole on the back. Next was the dress but that was easy enough to put on along with the apron, stockings and shoes. I sat down as Sebastian began brushing my hair. He was pretty gentle as he did so because he knew that I was really tender headed. One of his hands pet my ears as the other brushed though my hair. Sebastian chuckled as I began purring. "I do hope that this whole thing ends soon, I miss spending time with you." I mewed slightly as he let me stand up. "I miss spending time with you too, I get so bored!" "Well you can bring Lady in today; I set up a bed for her yesterday before I went to bathe." My ears perked up and the smile that had dropped from my face reappeared. I nodded and hugged Sebastian tightly.

My eyes scanned the area for the black cat that I had become fond of. She wasn't in sight but I caught her scent on a breeze that came from the garden. I followed her scent and found her curled up in the bushes. She got the same awakening that I had earlier, someone scratching her ears. Her body stretched the same way that mine often did and she blinked up at me. "Meow?" I smiled and kept petting her head for a minute. "Good morning Lady, you get to come inside now." The cat's ears perked up and she stood. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her into the manor. I had to be careful about carrying her to her new bed, Young Master wouldn't be happy if he caught me bringing a cat in. When I reached the bed that Sebastian made for her, I placed her down on the floor to let her check it out.

Lady sniffed at the blankets that made up the bed and looked back at me. I smiled and gestured for her to go ahead and give it a try. She stepped cautiously onto the blankets and when she found that it was safe she began to make it comfortable for her. I smiled at her as she curled up into a little ball and began purring. "So you like it?" She meowed in response telling me that she did. "Is it enough room for you and your babies?" She meowed again to tell me that she thought that it would be. She didn't know how many babies she was going to have though. "Do you know when you're going to have them?" She told me that it wouldn't be much longer, perhaps a day or so. I gently clapped my hands together in a way that wouldn't make a loud noise and startle her. "That's great! I can't wait to see them." She meowed happily at me while her tail swished across the warm blankets.

I guess that I can spend my free time today taking care of her and making her more comfortable. "Is there anything that you would like?" Lady lifted her head slightly and meowed that she would like a bowl of cream. I nodded and stood slowly so that I wouldn't startle her. "Alright, I'll be back with some soon so stay put." She meowed that she wouldn't move if she didn't have to and I headed down to the kitchen. Sebastian was cleaning things up and everything was being put away. "What are you doing Sebastian?" He looked at me over his shoulder and smiled. "Cleaning up." I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. "Did you get the curry done?" He nodded at me and pet my head. "Is there something that you need?" This time it was me that nodded, "Lady would like some cream." His eyes widened a little bit before he smiled again. "Oh, is she settling in to her new home well?" "Yes, she likes her bed and how warm it is."

Sebastian pulled a shallow bowl down and filled it with cream before carefully handing it to me. "Can you make it without spilling it?" I hummed a little bit in thought. "I don't know… I've never tried anything like that before…." I was given a bright smile, "Of course you can you just have to try." I nodded once more before beginning to walk slowly to the room. I started heading down the hallway toward the bedroom but just like yesterday I managed to meet up with Meyleene. "What are you doing Melody?" I froze and was careful not to spill the cream in my hands. "U-uh… I'm taking this cream to our room…." One of her eyebrows rose in confusion it wasn't like when I tilted my head though. "Why?" "S-so I can drink it….?" There was a moment where I thought that she hadn't bought the lie but she laughed. "Well alright, you are a kitty aren't you?" I pouted slightly but forced a smile and nodded before heading on my way again.

I managed to get to the door without spilling very much of the cream, only a drop or so spilled on my way but when I went to open the door I spilled a little bit more. Instead of turning to use my hand to close the door, I used my tail to shut it behind me while I smiled at Lady. "I'm back with your cream. I'm sorry that it took me a while but I've never walked while holding a bowl of anything before." She meowed to tell me that it is alright. I placed the bowl down close to the bed that Sebastian had made for Lady so that she wouldn't have to get up and move much to get to it. "If there is anything else you need all you have to do is ask me." She meowed again and asked me to sit down; I did so with another smile. Lady mewed her thanks and crawled into my lap only to curl up into the ball she had been in previously.

I began petting from her head all the way to her tail. At one point my hand stopped at her rounded tummy and felt one of the baby's feet against my hand. It moved a little bit causing me to giggle a little bit. Lady looked up at me with the cat equivalent of a smile before rolling onto her back to let me feel at her tummy more. With a meow she told me to feel all that I wanted, I giggled and thanked her before putting my hand back on her tummy. I felt at least three different feet but I had no idea whether they all belonged to one baby or if they each belonged to a different one. To feel the baby move I pushed down very slightly but not enough to make her feel discomfort. One of the feet moved once more causing me to giggle again. Lady was content to sit in my lap and be pet while I felt the babies in her tummy move.

It was a while before Sebastian came back. He blushed at the sight of Lady in my lap and walked over to pet my head. He kneeled down beside me and put his other hand on Lady's head. "It's nice to see my two ladies getting along so well." I smiled at him and purred under his touch. "So are you finished with the whole curry thing?" Sebastian chuckled and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Until time for the contest, yes." "So you have everything figured out?" He nodded and rubbed my ears between two of his fingers causing me to purr. "I can feel the babies, right there." I looked down to where my hand rested on Lady's tummy. Sebastian's eyes followed my gaze and landed on my hand as well. "She said that she'll have her babies soon..." He put his hand over mine and rubbed it with his thumb. "They won't be able to play with you for a little while you know?" I pouted and nodded slightly.

Even I knew that babies had to grow a bit before you could play with them. A baby cat would be playful soon enough though. "What is a baby cat called?" Sebastian chuckled again and took a seat behind me so that I was between his legs and his arms were around me. "A baby cat is called a kitten." "What about a baby neko?" He chuckled into my ear while his hands rested on my stomach. "They are called kittens too. The babies can also be called kits." I hummed in acknowledgement and one of my hands played with his while the other was still petting Lady. I do enjoy being close to Sebastian. Lady's green eyes watched the two of us closely. Normal cats don't mate for life and as such don't have a sense of loyalty to a mate. She meowed up at us and I blinked. "What did she say?" "She asked if you were my mate… Yes he is but I'm not going to have any babies." Sebastian laughed and moved one of his hands so that he could pet the cat's head. "So she also asked if you were going to have kittens of your own." I nodded again and cuddled my head up underneath his chin before closing my eyes and getting ready for a nap.

Sebastian POV

It seems that cold weather encourages Melody to nap, when she is warm and comfortable that is. If she were cold then I am sure that she would seek out warmth. Lady rolled over onto her stomach and curled back into the ball that she liked to sleep in. She seemed perfectly comfortable in Melody's lap. The cat rubbed her head against the neko's lower stomach and purred. A bell rang signaling that I was needed by Young Master. I sighed and stood up while making sure that Melody was leaning against something comfortable enough before going to see what it was that Young Master needed.

Later (I couldn't think of what order to have Ciel give him so sorry.)

I sighed as I walked back to my bedroom. The sun was beginning to set now so Melody would be waking up soon and would probably be pretty playful. That is if she wasn't too preoccupied with talking to Lady. I opened the door as quietly as possible to see her lying on her stomach facing Lady who was now in her bed. "Really… Why do you mate if it hurts so much?" The female cat meowed back at Melody whose tail was waving back and forth in the air. "Oh, it just doesn't make too much sense to me…. Why would a male have barbs on him anyway?" The cat meowed again and I could see Melody shake her head. "No he doesn't so it doesn't hurt me….Well it did but then it felt good…. He didn't look like he had any though…" "What on earth are you two talking about?"

Melody looked over her shoulder at me while Lady just blinked her green eyes up at me. "Will it always hurt when you mate with me?" I shook my head with a small smile. "No it won't always hurt. It will only hurt the first time or if it has been a long time since we mated. Before you ask, no I don't have barbs." She nodded and turned back to Lady. "Maybe you should try mating with someone more like a human some time." I shook my head and Lady meowed. "Oh, oh well. I do like talking you." I took a seat on my bed to watch Melody keep talking to the cat in the bed. It was rather nice to watch her interact with something close to her own kind. She was at least having a conversation with something that she could understand. Lady meowed again. "Yeah, I do enjoy it~!" Her waving tail twitched slightly as she began to purr, Lady purred back. "Oh yeah~! It really, really feels good~!" Her tail twitched again while one of my eyebrows rose in confusion. She began kneading at the floor while she was still purring.

"Prrow?" "Mmhm~ big!" My eyes widened before I jumped up and covered Melody's mouth. I had only just realized what she was talking about. She had been telling Lady about mating with me. "Melody, even if you are speaking to Lady it is inappropriate to tell others about who you mate with." Her tail flicked in annoyance and her ears pulled back. "Meow?" I looked at Lady and pulled my hand away, "What did she ask?" Melody sat up with her arms crossed. "She wants to know why it's inappropriate to speak about mating." I sighed and sat down before pulling Melody into my lap. She fought for a minute before relaxing against me. "It is inappropriate because humans do not speak of mating to other humans… Most of the time. Some obscene human females do but it is not considered proper in human society." The cat meowed again, "She says that she will never understand human society. To tell you the truth, I don't think that I will either." I laughed and pet each between their ears. Today had actually ended rather nicely.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Haha! I love the part where Melody and Lady are discussing mating. I think that I'll clarify that for some of you who don't know this much about cats. A male cat's penis is covered in barbs so when cats have sex it is actually really painful. Melody is thinking that she is lucky to have Sebastian as a mate with that. Also, someone drew the first Melody fan art! This is her: #/d5ozj3g Thank you to elfkena on deviantart for this amazing first fan art! I thought that I'd also tell you that the poll for Melody's circus arc costume is up. I drew all three of those pictures too! Please vote since the circus arc is coming up after the curry arc and the arc that I have created (Melody's family arc). I know that this chapter didn't really follow the manga but that is because of Melody's hate of spices. She braved it a few times but much more than that and she may have gotten a bloody nose from how much the spice burned! Thank you for reading His Kitten!


	21. Christmas Special

His Kitten: Celebrates Her First Christmas

This is the Christmas special! I am working on the dress up request still, for some reason that one is taking me forever to get done…. I have to say that I was originally inspired to do holiday specials by the Christmas chapters in smart-blonde-the-oxymoron's fanfiction Fee Fye Foe Fum. It is another Sebastian love story and I have to say that I love it. That and Tabby Cat have by EvilVampireDucky have to be my two favorite Sebastian fanfictions! There is a comment saying that Melody is a Mary Sue… In all honesty I have no real idea what that means. Melody is the way she is because of a lack of human or demon interaction and she is slowly learning how to interact with others. Her personality will slowly change as she learns more about what she is and what she can do. I hope that you enjoy this Christmas edition of His Kitten!

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMM**

Melody POV

Snow is still on the ground; the other servants minus Sebastian are all out and playing in it. I refuse to do so because it is cold and after you decide to get warm then you get wet. They were all excited about something that was coming up. In the past few days they had turned the manor into something weird. There was red and white all over the place and they had even brought a tree into the foyer and decorated it with shiny stuff. I had gotten in trouble many times for swatting at the many shiny things that were decorating the tree; it made me kind of mad. I was currently creeping toward the tree while making sure that there was no one around. I didn't have to worry about Finnie, Meyleene, Bard or Tanaka since they were outside playing but Sebastian on the other hand.

My ears listened for him but couldn't pinpoint him anywhere near me so I smiled and started making my way to the tree. I could see my reflection in one of the shiny balls on the tree and it made me smile. I lifted my hand to swat at the ball but I was lifted up off of the ground and suddenly I was being carried away from the tree. "Nya?!" "Do. Not. Touch." I blinked up at Sebastian who was carrying me to the sitting room. Sebastian seemed upset about something and it didn't seem to be aimed at me. "What's wrong Sebastian?" He stopped and plopped down on a couch with me in his lap. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "This just happens around Christmas… To most demons actually…" He put his chin on my shoulder and sighed again.

My head tilted to the side slightly as I looked at him. "Why?" Sebastian chuckled a little bit and closed his eyes. "Christmas is celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ, the man meant to deliver all of humankind from Hell… He is the son of God and therefore it is only natural that he is our enemy." I blinked and put my head on top of his to try and cheer him up. "Please don't be upset." His eyes opened and he smiled slightly at me. "I suppose that I can try for you." I smiled and rubbed my cheek against his head while purring. "Thank you." It made me happy that Sebastian would try and be happy for me. I turned around in his grip so that I was facing him and rubbed my nose against his cheek. "I love you." He smiled a little bit more and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you too." I purred louder and my tail whipped the air. I loved hearing Sebastian sat that he loves me, no matter how many times I hear it I will only get happier.

I buried my face into the crook of Sebastian's neck and sighed. He is nice and warm and I love his scent so much. His arms stayed wrapped around me as he began playing with the ends of my hair. A cold breeze blew through the room causing me to shiver. "Are you cold?" I nodded into him causing him to chuckle. "Hold on a second." He shifted me out of his lap and took his tailcoat off. He slipped the coat over my shoulders and pulled me into him again. "Is that any better?" I nodded and began purring even more while pulling the collar up to my nose to take in the smell of the male that had been wearing it. My eyes closed while my cheeks warmed up slightly in a blush as I cuddled into Sebastian's side.

Sebastian chuckled and began petting my head. "Do you enjoy being this close to me?" I nodded with my eyes still closed as I curled into a ball with my head in his lap. He seemed much more content than earlier now that he has me cuddling up with him. "So are you nice and warm now?" I nodded again and attempted to get even closer to my mate. "Do you feel better now Sebastian?" I could hear him chuckle as he kept petting my head. "Much better, and I have you to thank for that." I smiled and rolled over so that my tummy was exposed to him now. The hand that was petting my head moved down and began to rub my tummy. My eyes opened to look up at his smiling face. "Having fun there?" I opened my mouth in a fanged smile and mowed.

I loved when Sebastian petted me or gave me any attention at all. He seemed happy to give me attention and I was more than happy to let him do so. "What do humans do on Christmas?" His expression darkened a little but was back to normal after a mew from me. "Well; they give gifts, get together with family and decorate their homes much like the others have done with the manor." I nodded slightly and grabbed the hand that was on my tummy. Since families got together like they did on Thanksgiving, would my family be coming to visit again? Sebastian seemed to notice my confusion. "Your family has expressed an interest in visiting but I have no idea if they really will." By what I gathered from Sebastian's explanation about Christmas was that it was like a combination of a birthday and Thanksgiving. "I kind of want to see them again, I like them." He chuckled down at me and stroked my cheek with one of his fingers. "I suppose that I enjoy them as well."

I was really enjoying this time with Sebastian, the two of had been alone for a while now and he only got up to put more wood on the fire that was in the fire place. It was rather nice but of course it had to be ruined by the others coming back in. They were soaked and shivering. Despite his almost blue lips, Finnie was smiling. Bard scowled and immediately made his way over to the fire place while Meyleene followed him. Tanaka went to his normal place and kept sipping his tea that always seemed to be there. I scowled at their entrance but they hadn't seemed to notice Sebastian and me yet. I sat up and hugged his arm in a possessive way in case we were noticed. "Awe~ Mr. Sebastian and Melody look so adorable together~!" I hissed at Finnie for bringing all of the attention to us. Don't get me wrong, I thought Finnie was a sweetheart but sometimes he could be really annoying.

When he had yelled, Meyleene and Bard had turned to look at us. Bard got a big smirk on his face as he laughed at us. "Getting cozy again are we?" Sebastian scowled at him and I gripped his arm, though I was a little confused. "That is none of your concern, Bardroy." The elder blond shrugged and just kept looking our way. "Well you always seem to be somewhere you can easily be caught whenever you two start that. Is it some kind of fetish of yours or something?" Finnie blinked in confusion and Meyleene blushed and flailed her arms in an attempt to get the cook's attention. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and I stood up before making my way over to him. His eyes were now closed smugly so he didn't see me coming. "It is a bit obvious that her cat-like features are a fetish of yours though, you do _love _cats." My black nails lengthened a little bit and became a bit sharper. What was with Bard and being so annoying?

Meyleene began blubbering as she kept trying to get the cook's attention while I just kept scowling down at him. "I wonder what she does with her tail-" Bard was cut off as I drug my claws across the flesh of his cheek. He yelped in surprise and brought a hand up to cover the bleeding wounds. "Shut. Up." The male looked up at me in surprise and I flexed my fingers as a threat if he thought of saying anything else. His shock changed after a minute into anger and he stood up. I backed up a little bit since he was bigger than me before I met his eyes in a glare. "What the hell?!" He screeched my normally submissive nature caused me to back down a little again. My ears flattened a little and the hair on my tail began to stand on end. Why wasn't Sebastian doing anything? I looked over my shoulder to see him watching me carefully. I was about to tilt my head to the side when my hair was grabbed and I was forced to look at Bard again but not before noticing that Sebastian had stood up quickly.

"Now normally I wouldn't act like this but unruly pets should be punished." My tail began flicking as the fur stood straighter. "Obviously Sebastian hasn't been teaching you right." A growl rose in my throat and I was slapped across the face. "Cats are too disobedient, that is why I prefer dogs. Shut your mouth!" My claws lengthened again to the point where they could be very lethal. The hand gripping my hair disappeared and arms wrapped around my waist before lifting me into the air. That didn't stop me from delivering quite a few swipes and spitting at the male in front of me. I managed to put a few more gashes in his face before giving him some on his chest and arms in the time it took Sebastian to pull me away. "Get him out of here." The maid and gardener helped take the cook out of the room before I was pushed down to the ground.

Sebastian POV

'That damn Bard, if I could I would kill him on the spot!' Since I was so much stronger than her it wasn't that hard to partially restrain Melody. I held her down by the back of her neck though she continued to fight me. "Let me go!" Honestly it was hard for me to believe that my kitten could get so angry. She had rarely ever expressed anger. It was truly harder than I thought it would be to restrain her. "Melody, calm down." "NO! LET ME KILL HIM!" I growled a little bit. Looks like I won't be getting anywhere with her like this. I had to think quickly, there are many ways to tame a demoness and almost all of them require you to be the female's mate. Luckily for me, I am Melody's mate. Some of them are "inappropriate" to humans though. 'Which one should I use?' I admit that this was my fault, I allowed Bard to confront her in order to see how she would handle it.

I managed to get Melody into my lap without getting hurt; she wasn't after me after all. "Melody…" Nothing, she was far too busy trying to get out of my grip. I will have to be sterner with her. "Melody." I grabbed her cheeks and made her look at me, she calmed down a little bit but still fought. I pulled her to me by the back of her head and kissed her. Her body stiffened before she relaxed and kissed me back. I chuckled and pulled away from her. "There we go, that's much better." Her eyes opened and she blinked at me before looking down at her fingers which still had blood on them. "I'm sorry that I let that happen to you, I should have interfered." She relaxed a little bit more as her eyes met mine again. Bard should have gotten much more injured than he did, he was lucky. "Can you ever forgive me?" I gave her the face that normally worked on human females. (The one he gave to the nuns when he convinced them to let him bathe Ciel.) She didn't seem too affected by it.

It seemed as if Melody wasn't paying attention to me for a minute. I went to catch her chin in one of my hands but she pushed it away before getting up and sitting by herself in front of the fireplace. The smile that I had put on fell, "I see you want some time to think." She nodded while still being silent. This seems to have affected her more than I thought it would. I stood with a sigh and ruffled her hair once before walking away. With one more glance in her direction I closed the door and went to check on the idiot who caused all of this.

Bard was sitting in the kitchen with Meyleene tending to his wounds while Finnie sat shaking in a corner. None of them seemed to notice that I had entered the room. "I've never seen Melody act like that before… Do you think something is wrong with her?" The youngest of the three trembled as he spoke; it was noticeable in his voice. "Y-you don't think that she could have gotten rabies do you?" Bard scoffed and crossed his arms only to wince as Meyleene cleaned out one of his scratches. "I think that she's been this crazy the whole time. She's just been hiding it to get on our good sides before she kills us all in our sleep- OW!" "Now don't speak that way, I'm sure nothing is wrong with Melody, Finnie. Bardroy just provoked her is all." The cook's eyes narrowed, "Like hell I did! That bitch just attacked me!" My eyes narrowed more, "Meyleene is right." All three jumped and turned to me before Bard looked off to the side. "Melody attacked because she was tired of hearing you speak that way. What she did at first was only a warning but you went on and provoked her." He refused to meet my eyes.

"Cats are very proud creatures and when they feel that their pride has taken a blow they often attack. Not to mention that you went ahead and figuratively "backed her into a corner"." I steeped closer while Meyleene stepped out of the way. "She acted the way that I wished to." Finally the moronic human met my eyes. "You still need to train her better…" "Melody is not a mutt that you can easily train to do whatever you wish it to. She is a being with her own free will." I turned to leave but stopped and looked over my shoulder with still narrowed eyes. "You deserve much more than you have gotten." With that said I left the kitchen and went to see if there was anything that Young Master needed.

Melody POV

I stared down at my hands, more like glared. I wasn't exactly used to the idea of hurting someone, let alone someone who had been nice to me in the past. I had acted on instinct but I didn't like the result. My mind was still a little fuzzy so I couldn't exactly remember what had happened but I knew that I had hurt Bard by the blood on my hands. Cats are hunters and I had hunted many creatures in my time here at the manor so I should be used to it by now and yet I wasn't. The idea of killing someone didn't really appeal to me at the moment. Sure I had done it before but that had been because Sebastian had told me to. At the time Sebastian hadn't been my mate but my master so I had obeyed his orders just as he does for Young Master. Now that he is not my master and I get to make my own choices on how to act… Well I think about it more and sometimes it makes me sad what I choose to do.

The blood on my hands was beginning to dry and I disliked that my hands were dirty. Normally I would lick my claws clean but I was hesitant and afraid to find out what Bard really thought of me at the time that I wounded him. Yes that's right; one of my abilities is being able to know how people think a feel at the time that they are wounded. Despite this I closed my eyes and began to lick my fingers clean. Bard hated me…. He was afraid of what I could possibly do to him, what Sebastian would do to him… He was angry with me because he was scared and wasn't sure what else to do… I wasn't the only one who had acted on instinct. Once my hands were clean I pulled Sebastian's tailcoat that I was still wearing tighter around me. 'I have to do something….'

My eyes closed as I forced myself to stand and leave the room that I had been in. I sniffed the air once and caught the scent that I was looking for. Bard, along with Meyleene and Finnie were in the kitchen and from the smell of it Bard was getting his wounds cleaned. The door creaked slightly as I pushed it open but I just hid around the corner for a while. "I guess that what I did was uncalled for but she didn't have to attack me…" My ears drooped before I opened the door the rest of the way with a loud creak. The trio looked at me in surprise. "Melody…" "I'm sorry…" I couldn't lift my eyes from the ground. I was ashamed of what I had done. There was a scoff mixed with a chuckle as someone, more than likely Bard since he was the only one on a stool, stood and walked over to me.

A hand was placed gently on my head causing me to look up from underneath my bangs at Bard. "I guess I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done what I did… I guess that I just-" "Acted on instinct…" I finished for him; he smiled a little bit down at me and nodded. "Exactly." My lips turned up slightly in a very small smile. So this is cleared up, I was happier now and felt better about myself so I was able to lift my and give the blond cook a quick hug before I ran off again.

"Maybe Sebastian would like his tailcoat back…" I sniffed again to try and locate the male demon. He was in the study with Young Master again. I made my way there cautiously and pressed my ear to the door to see what was going on. "I'm not sure that it is the best idea… She's not herself at the moment…" I knocked lightly on the door and waited. "Come in." Just like I had done with the kitchen door, I opened the door to Young Master's study only a little bit. "Melody, is there something that you need?" I walked inside after slipping off Sebastian's tailcoat and handed it to him. "I thought that you would like this back…" He smiled a little bit and slipped his arms into the sleeves before buttoning it up in the front.

I was given another gentle pat on the head. "Why thank you. You seem back to normal now." I gave a soft purr before nodding. "I feel much better now~!" Young Master was the one who answered me this time. "Good because we have guests coming to see you." My ears perked as I realized what he said. "You mean Mommy, Daddy and Arthur?" He nodded at me. A loud purr rose in my chest and my tail flicked in excitement. "Yay~!" The blue haired boy shook his head slightly at me. "They called just a bit ago and will be here soon. They will be happy to know that you are happy to see them." I nodded with closed eyes as I latched onto the male demon's arm. "So what happened to make you "not yourself" earlier?" I blinked my eyes open but looked down at the floor refusing to meet Young Master's eyes again.

The young man kept his eyes on me despite my unwillingness to respond to him. Sebastian sighed and began petting my head. "She was provoked and so she attacked the person who provoked her." My ears drooped and my tail stilled. "Did she kill them?" "No, though it was rather hard to calm her down." "I apologized to him and he apologized to me…" Sebastian blinked down at me before smiling. "My, isn't that unexpected." Young Master hummed slightly and wrote something down on a piece of paper in front of him. "May I ask who it was?" I went silent again and began fiddling with my hands. Sebastian sighed again, "It was Bardroy." Young Master paused in writing down whatever he had been writing and blinked up at us. "Is that so, I'm glad to know that you didn't murder him when you could have easily done it."

It took a few minutes but when neither Sebastian nor I was dismissed we were allowed to sit down in a chair. Literally, we sat down in the same chair with me sitting in his lap. Young Master shook his head and sighed before going back to what he was doing. I was a little confused as to why we hadn't left yet but I didn't question it. Young Master didn't ask any more questions about the argument with Bard but I was glad for that because I really didn't want to talk about it. Sebastian seemed rather uncomfortable with sitting in front of Young Master but after a few more minutes he relaxed. Around the time that he began relaxing, my eyes drooped as I began to feel tired. A knock startled me into sitting straight up. "Come in." The door was opened by the chibified Tanaka and before another word could be said a little boy with emerald eyes and blond hair ran in and scanned the room.

I jumped out of my seat in Sebastian's lap catching the four year olds attention. His eyes lit up and he latched his arms around my legs since he was short. "Sissy!" I giggled and ruffled his hair. "Hello Arthur." I was hugged again by someone who was much taller than my younger brother. "Nice to see you Baby Girl~!" My eyes closed while I smiled. "Nice to see you too Mommy, is Daddy here too?" Mommy nodded and rubbed her cheek against mine. She pulled away from me only to have a hand ruffle my hair. "Hello Sweetie, have these two been treating you well?" I giggled and lifted Arthur into my arms. "Uh huh, I love being here with Sebastian and Young Master!" Arthur's arms wrapped around my neck while he buried his face in my hair, "Don't you ever want to come and visit us?" I giggled again and nuzzled my nose into the top of the young boy's head. "I do sometimes but I'm always busy." Young Master stood and shook Daddy's hand. "It is nice to see you three again." Daddy nodded and released Young Master's hand.

With Arthur still in my arms, I sat back down in Sebastian's lap. Arthur peeked over my shoulder and waved shyly at the male demon. Sebastian chuckled and lightly ruffled his hair.

Arthur POV

Sometimes I didn't like how that butler looked at my sissy. She seemed to like him but still I didn't like it. I gripped lightly onto Sissy's shoulders as I kept peeking at the butler that she was sitting on. Mommy and Daddy were joking and laughing with Mr. Phantomhive. Sissy would giggle every so often and play with my hair. I liked spending time with my big Sissy but I kind of wished that Mr. Butler and Mr. Phantomhive would go away and let Mommy, Daddy and me be alone with Sissy. I thought that Mr. Phantomhive was nice but I felt uncomfortable around Mr. Butler. I smiled as Sissy buried her nose into my hair and purred. I like that Sissy is like a cat. Shortly after I had first met her I asked Mommy and Daddy if I could get a cat, they had smiled and told me yes. I found a pretty black kitten with white paws and green eyes. It turned out to be a boy kitty instead of a girl so I named him Mel.

I slipped out of Sissy's lap and made my way over to a bag that Mommy had brought with her. I had found a present that I thought she would like. It was a pretty picture book about kitties and mittens. Mommy had helped me wrap it and put a bow on it. Once I had found the present that was wrapped in rosy paper I ran back over to Sissy and put it in her lap. She blinked at me before smiling at me and picking it up. She carefully pulled the bow off before taking the paper off. I began jumping slightly as I waited for her reaction. "Do you like it Sissy?" Sissy smiled at me again before looking down at the book and opening it. "Uh huh!" She turned over her shoulder at Mr. Butler. "Look Sebastian! Arthur gave me my own book, you can teach me to read it!" He chuckled and pet her head causing me to pout. "Thank you Arthur~!" Sissy ruffled my hair causing me to smile again. Mommy giggled and walked over to ruffle my hair just like Sissy had done. "Arthur picked that book out by himself." I blushed a little bit and smiled.

I skipped up to Sissy while she was looking at the book. "Lookie see, it's about kitties and they lost their mittens but their mommy won't let them have any milk until they find them." Sissy giggled and flipped the page, I pointed to the black and white kitty. "That kitty looks like the one that Mommy and Daddy let me get." Sissy kissed my forehead causing me to blush and giggle. "Daddy and I have a gift for you too." Mommy said holding out another wrapped present. Sissy paused and took the present in her hands. She was still in Mr. Butler's lap and he helped her undo the ribbon when she found that it was too tight for her to do on her own. Inside was a little jewelry box and a box that had a nightgown in it. I hadn't been allowed to see the nightgown but I knew that it would be pretty on her. I think that Sissy will be pretty no matter what she wears!

Sissy opened the jewelry box and pulled out a pretty emerald necklace. It was one of our family heirlooms and I think that it would be pretty on her just like anything else. She smiled and gently placed it in Mr. Butler's hand so that she could open the nightgown's box. Mommy wagged her finger and made a slightly scolding sound at Sissy. "Now wait to open that until later." She winked at the two, Daddy sighed and Mr. Butler smirked. He nodded and clasped the necklace around Sissy's neck. I pouted again and when the box was put away I climbed into Sissy's lap so that I could get her attention away from Mr. Butler. She giggled and gave me a pat on the head.

Mommy, Daddy and I stayed over at Mr. Phantomhive's manor until after dinner time. It was just like what we did at Thanksgiving. Though this time it wasn't only me and her that were playing hide and seek, Mr. Butler joined in. It was really hard to hide from him so he always won. Playing games with him made me feel the slightest bit more comfortable around him but I still didn't like him. Sissy gave me a kiss on the forehead as we all said good bye. Mr. Butler ruffled my hair which made me pout at him and Mr. Phantomhive shook my hand like I was an important man like Daddy. Mommy hugged Sissy and then Daddy did before we all got into the carriage. I waved until I couldn't see them anymore before I cuddled up in Mommy's lap. My dream was about the three kittens that lost their mittens since Mr. Butler had helped Sissy read the story to me before supper. I always had fun when I visited Sissy and I can't wait to see her again.

Melody POV

"How about you try on the nightgown that your parents gave you?" Sebastian asked as he took the necklace that Mommy had given me off and put it away so that the chain wouldn't get knotted up. I nodded and he seemed to magically produce the box with the nightgown in it. The top of the box was pulled away and let Sebastian and me both look inside. He got a huge smirk on his face and chuckled darkly. "Well, your mother does seem to know what kind of taste I have in the clothing I dress you in." I blinked and found myself in the nightgown. It was so short that it didn't even cover my bottom. It was almost completely see through. The see through part was white but there were a lot of ruffles on the ends of the sleeves and at the very bottom part of the nightgown. The ruffles were a dark navy blue color that I liked. "It looks amazing on you." I was kissed on the lips passionately but I pushed Sebastian away.

I was sleepy from today and I really wanted to get some sleep. "I understand, give me a moment and I will rest with you." I nodded and yawned. It wasn't too long before the side of the bed that wasn't occupied by me dipped under Sebastian's weight and his long arms wrapped around my waist to pull me into him. I yawned again and cuddled into his chest. Today was tiring but I really did enjoy seeing my family again, they seemed happy to see me too! If this is what all human holidays are like then I can't wait for the next one.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMM**

Gosh! I am sorry that this is late but I had severe writers block between this and the Playing Dress Up chapter. I am really excited though; I took my first ACT back on the 8th of December and finally got my score. It is much better than I thought that it would be. I got a 26! Though my mom kind of wants me to try to get a higher score but I'm not sure… Do any of you think I should?

As for the Circus Arc costume: I have 5 votes so far and four of those are for costume #2. I do thank all of you who have voted, reviewed, added this story to their favorites or even followed it. I love all of you my lovely readers!

I watched The Making of Kuroshitsuji II in English the other day and I almost died. Alois is just adorable, Claude is a bastard, and Ciel is adorable and Sebastian… Well you guys know that I'm a fan of him so you know how I felt about that. The part where they gave him a surprise birthday party was adorable and I just wanted to give him a hug! I was thinking of making a story kind of like that, it would be somewhat linked to this story with Melody pretty much the same but it would be posted as a separate story. Would you like to read this?


	22. Chapter 17

His Kitten: Watches him Compete

Well I'm back to the manga. I'm glad that I got the Christmas Special done. The next arc is not going to be the Circus one but it is going to be the actually going to be the one where Melody meets her family. I know that in the specials she has already met them but consider those like a parallel universe. What sucks is that I got a Kindle Fire for Christmas and hoped that I could read manga on it…. Turns out that I couldn't find the manga reader app on it that I had on my iPod touch so I started looking for it only to find that I lost it… Now I have to find it before school starts again or I won't live on that stupid bus…. HO CRAP! I just found an app that I can use and it works just like I wanted it to! Yay, I'm so happy! I wonder though… My school blocked all apple products from its Wi-Fi but is it the same with my Kindle?

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Melody POV

I huffed in frustration at having to wear a normal outfit that covered my ears and tail. I was out in public though and it was best that I hid my animal-like attributes so that no attention would be brought to Young Master or me. Not that the other servants were any help there though. Finnie was so excited, "Wow!" He exclaimed while pointing a very large grey creature. It was much too large for me to want to approach. It was much bigger than a horse and I had problems with them. "What is that large animal!?" He voiced exactly what I was thinking. The Prince looked to see what the boy had been pointing at. "That's an elephant. It's a sacred animal. I have some in my palace, about ten." He had that many of those huge creatures in his home?! "Amazing!" "They can fit such large animals in your house?" It seemed as if the terrible trio had acquired mind reading powers for the time being.

Sebastian sighed while I pretty much clung to his arm. "Please try not to wander too far away." I didn't say anything; there were too many people here for me to enjoy myself. The trio didn't pay much attention to the head butler as they found themselves entranced by something else, something that the Prince called a "snake charmer." Young Master even seemed embarrassed by the servants that he had brought along. My hair that was up in a ponytail swayed slightly with any movement that I made. On top of my head was a ruffled white cap to cover my cat ears. (Think that it's like the one Paula wears only big enough to cover Melody's ears.) "Yo Earl!" A familiar voice called out to Young Master, a voice that I did not like very much.

Lau was sitting on a stone bench with a girl in his lap. The girl was actually very pretty to me. She was one of the girls that we had seen when we were investigating with Young Master not all that long ago. Her dark hair was put up in a way that to me resembled either cat ears or horns with braids hanging down and short bangs. There was a large flower accessory in her hair as well. Her dress was short and she was wearing stockings that went up very high on her thighs while the sleeves on her shawl that covered her dress looked to be longer than her arms. Lau's arm was wrapped around the girl to where it rested just below her breasts, might I say that they were actually very large. "So it's time for the big showdown eh." He said waving at Young Master. I leaned forward a little bit and sniffed the air quietly to try and get the girl's scent. Despite her having that same terrible scent that Lau always had on him, her scent was actually rather pleasant.

"You brought one of your girls even though you would be in front of clients?" Young Master seemed rather upset with seeing Lau like this. To tell the truth I actually found the girl really pretty and I liked her. "Meh, Ranmao is my little sister, yeh my sister." I highly doubted that since his scent was on her in a way that implied that the two had mated. As far as I knew, siblings don't mate with each other. "Even though we are not related by blood." He mumbled something about her being cute. I knew that the two weren't really related though if anyone thought of someone as their sibling then they probably wouldn't try mating with them. "I heard that during the contest they would serve curry to the audience. So I figured I could treat this girl." Young Master turned away from the drug dealer.

The three of us, followed by Lau, began walking. As always I was clinging to Sebastian's arm. I didn't really like being around so many people that make so many loud sounds. Large groups made me nervous and so I don't like them. I was actually a one person cat. "So the Prince's butler is really serious?" We glanced over at the trio and the Prince who was explaining things to the trio. "He betrayed the master he regards as a god. Of course he is serious." "It's safe to assume that this is all for the Prince. He was probably told that once the plan is complete the girl will be returned to them…" Sebastian spoke while putting the hand that my arm was not wrapped around on my wrist which was hidden by the sleeves of the dark blue jacket that I wore. "If so it sounds like a lie to me. Well… Should his plan succeed, letting Agni go after obtaining the Royal Warrant would possibly mean the leaking of his deeds… If I was West…" "You would have him killed?" Lau finished for Young Master when he let his sentence hang.

Young Master huffed, "You really think it would be worth killing someone over!?" The drug dealer began laughing. "Meeeh~ I'd do it if it was me." He responded. I tried keeping my eyes near Young Master or Lau to keep myself from unknowingly running off to find out what something was. Sebastian's grip on my arm was tight enough to keep me in place if I tried something like that but not so tight that it was painful. "Meh. I'm much more interested in you strategy for today Butler." Being addressed slightly surprised Sebastian and he looked over at the Asian man. "That is…" The male demon was cut off by an extravagant voice. "Oh my… If it isn't Earl Phantomhive!" I glanced at the blond man who had approached us, he smelled strongly of cigar smoke and alcohol. I liked neither so I decided that I didn't like him.

"It's an honor to meet you again." Young Master said, though he didn't really look like he meant it. "You never change… Always wearing a well-tailored coat. So what brand does someone of the Earl's status wear?" Young Master turned to fully face the newcomer. "My butler picks out all my clothing, I don't care at all about brands." I blinked slightly and looked up at Sebastian. He picks out all of Young Master's clothes? I actually found that rather strange. "Come to think of it isn't your group competing in this contest?" The smug looking man asked, Young Master kept a straight face as he spoke to him. "Yeah I'm considering expanding my business into the food industry." "I was rather surprised to learn that you would enter. Did you go on a hunt for a talented chef? My company cannot lose!"

I disliked this man less and less with each word that came out of his mouth. "We have hired a curry specialist." It was then that I noticed the Prince peeking out from behind a palm tree that had been brought in for decoration. What on earth was he doing there? "We have hired a curry specialist." I noticed the Prince narrow his eyes at the man called West. "That so…" The blind man leant down to Young Master's ear and began whispering. "Between you and I… Some spies broke into my home. It was terrible. One of my Galle lamps was broken along with a chest set I got at General Trading." Despite his whispering I could still hear him. My ears being covered didn't bother my ability to hear him. The man began shivering. "It scares me to even think of it. Luckily the secrets of the curry were kept safe." Sebastian began chuckling very quietly.

"I get the shivers knowing that the criminal may even be here." I looked up at Sebastian's face; he was smiling a little bit. By the way he was acting; I could guess that he had been the "criminal" that the man had been talking about. "Enough about that, I heard that the queen might be attending this curry show?" "And?" "Well since King Albert passed away her majesty doesn't appear in public so often. I'd like her to taste the curry we are so proud of in front of the audience before I receive the Royal Warrant." Young Master gave no response but his eyes narrowed the slightest bit at the tall, blond man. The blond checked his pocket watch, "Oh, this chat has gone on a bit long. I will see you later." He began walking away while putting his top hat on his head. "Before _you_ receive the Warrant eh?"

Looking to the side I noticed that Lau and the girl, Ranmao, were standing beside me. I smiled slightly at her but she just kept the same expression. It was them that I noticed that she was around the same height as me which is rather short. Sebastian's free hand stroked mine that was wrapped around his right arm. "He really is certain that he will win." I huffed and puffed out my cheeks. "I don't like him…" Sebastian chuckled slightly at me. "I can't wait to see his face when he realizes he has lost." Aw, Young Master was smiling and it was so cute! I smiled happily at the boy in front of me. "Yes my Lord. Then I will head to the competitor's room and wait." Sebastian gently unwound my arm from around his and poked my nose. "Be careful and try not to show any of your… _Special_ attributes." I nodded and pulled myself up to kiss his cheek. "Good luck~." He nodded and smiled down at me before walking away.

I pouted slightly at his leaving but I relaxed again and stood straight. I was used to having Sebastian by my side almost all the time but I was going to have to get used to things like this. Young Master tended to give him orders that were hard or dangerous and so I wasn't often involved. "Aw, did Mr. Butler leave your side?" I blinked over at Lau who was smiling at me only having me blink at him. "Ranmao and I can keep you company, right Ranmao?" He asked lifting the other cat-like girl's chin to look into her eyes. She nodded and walked out of his arms to wrap hers around me. I know that I probably should have felt weird about it but I didn't. I actually liked being near her and she actually reminded me of myself. In a strange way that is. Lau followed her example and wrapped his arms around me causing me to wrinkle my nose in disgust. I still didn't like the way that he smelled.

Young Master shook his head and looked away. At least I wasn't alone now. I very much enjoyed having company since I didn't like being alone. Beneath my black and white ruffled dress that was covered by a light blue pea coat that was the same type as Sebastian's coat only meant for females and a different color. He had bought me quite a few after I had expressed a liking in his. My hand brushed the fabric of Ranmao's jacket and I found it to be silk. It felt so nice that I kept petting it. We kept waiting for the contest to start but I was actually pretty bored. It was pretty in here but it wasn't really anything that I liked.

"We have now come to the highlight of "The Empire Governed Indian Culture and Prosperity Exhibition." With participants from famous curry houses throughout London, let the curry show begin!" A man announced while holding up a strange banner type of thing. He was loud and that made me a little nervous but I was excited to see what was going to happen. "We have prepared a special curry for the guests who are present. Please wait in anticipation!" What do you think that we are doing? "Now, today's judges are…" The first person he pointed out was a person who looked like a chef. He had a beard and moustache and even fuzzy eyebrows. "A palace chef who will not allow any compromises in taste, Chef Higharm." The next was a chubby man with little glasses and dark hair. "A tax collector currently serving in India, Mr. Carter." And now the last judge, "And… Viscount Druitt, who has a great love of the arts and food!" I didn't like that man; he was the one who had been suspected of being Jack the Ripper.

The women around us began going crazy over him. The squealed about how handsome he was and things like that. In all honesty, Sebastian was much better. Young Master wasn't very happy to see the platinum blond man. "Eh? Wasn't he arrested by the Yard?" The boy calmed down a little bit but still looked nearly petrified at seeing the man. "He probably bribed his way out. How corrupt…" I wriggled my way out of Ranmao's arms and made my way over to Young Master so that I could put my hands on his shoulders. "Now, these are today's contestants!" There were four people who were all dressed alike and even wore matching hats. The way that they dressed reminded me of Bard so I figured that they were chefs. The two people on the left end stood out though, Sebastian and Agni. Both of them were dressed in clothes not only different from the other chefs but the clothes were much darker too.

My tail flicked happily at being able to see Sebastian again and he seemed to notice. He smiled in my direction and the looked down slightly to smirk at Young Master. The announcer began introducing the contestants. "Persian Tabb Company's Chef Tarpin." He was the one with light colored hair and a handlebar mustache. "Dormitory Vill Company's Chef Lach." Other than Sebastian, this was the only one with dark hair. "Dahlia Company's Chef Rickman." This one's hair was light colored and longer than Sebastian's though he seemed to have it up. He wore rounded glasses that balanced on his nose. "Lippcilin Company's Chef Wollest." He also had longish, light colored hair. It was wavy and he had freckles. "Harold West Company's Chef Agni." The light haired Indian looked like he was ready for a challenge and if he was I bet that it came from Sebastian.

"And the butler Sebastian from the Funtom Company." The dark haired demon had a huge smirk on his face that I had seen many times. The announcer seemed surprised. "Eh? Butler?" Sebastian turned to face him with a smile, "Yes… I am not a chef. I am a butler to the core." I smiled, that was one of his favorite lines. I felt a hand fall on my head and looked up to see that it was Lau's. "Happy to see your loving Mr. Butler again?" I scowled slightly before turning back to the front. I could hear people in the crowd commenting and children getting excited that the Funtom Company was part of the competition. "A…Anyways we have presented to you each contestant! With a group like this I'm sure we can expect some tasty food!" Was it just me or was he extremely excited?

As soon as the spices were opened I had to cover my nose. I pulled an embroidered handkerchief out of my coat pocket. The handkerchief had an elegantly stitched M in the bottom left corner and was courtesy of Sebastian. "Let the contest begin!" The announcer shouted. "I guess we just sit back and wait for the curry now." Lau looked like an idiot with that smile on his face and Ranmao didn't seem to mind that he was hanging off of her. "Hey! Check it out!" A nearby man yelled making me jump and the trio of humans that I was accompanying turn toward him to see what he was pointing at. It was Agni throwing spices into one of the many metal things that I had watched Sebastian cook with before, the bandages were off of his right hand and the way he moved was amazing. "That Indian guy's hand seems to have a life of its own." One man pointed out, I felt my eyes roll. 'Like no one else could notice that…' "And what an amazing smell1" I'm sure that it was to them but to me it probably would have made my nose bleed. There seemed to be something else catching every one's attention.

It was Sebastian, he was moving just like Agni was only he was using his left hand instead of his right. "The Funtom Company is also amazing." "The smell is great also!" "Looks like we won't lose easily either…" Everyone seemed so impressed and entranced by Sebastian until they saw him putting the chocolate in the curry. I can tell you one thing about chocolate, I am not the biggest fan of it but I often nibbled on a Funtom chocolate bar when I wanted something sweet. What can I say, I'm a spoiled kitty. My tail brushed against my legs as I watched Sebastian move. He never ceased to amaze me and I had once asked him how he was able to do these things. He had not told me that it was because he was "one hell of a butler" but because he was an older demon who had more experience.

The look on Agni's face seemed troubled, like he was having an internal battle with himself. Though when he pulled out a lobster that was a strange color even I had to gasp. It was such a pretty blue and I had never seen one that looked like it. From whatever I had been able to see in the few times that Sebastian cooked lobster for Young Master or a guest, a lobster was normally red or brownish. My attention was torn away from the lobster by the blond man, Viscount Druitt. "This is… The Royal Blue Lobster? It is a type of blue lobster found only in the clear sea waters off the coast of Brittany, France. This color which is comparable to the famous chartreus blue hides within the gorgeous shell. It's a splendid body much like that of a beautiful lady wearing a blue evening dress." I shivered while remembering that I had worn a blue dress to that ball, though I hadn't thought that I had caught the blond man's attention. "Also underneath that beautiful shell is a firm body that despite its looks flows with high grade emotion and fascinates people constantly with its delicate sweetness."

I tuned out West's prideful boasting so that I could keep watching the only two competitors that held my interest. Sebastian began shaping strange balls of dough causing me to tilt my head. "This is bad! We are going to lose this competition." Lau, Young Master and I blinked at the Prince who had spoken. He seemed really upset. "How so?" "It's true that Ciel's butler's cut is the real thing. But it is only the curry that is perfect!" What was he talking about? "The problem is the Naan. Because it is not a staple in Bengal I know little about it but I do know that Naan is made from fermented wheat. They are baked together at a high temperature in an oven we call Tandoori." Well it seemed like today is a day for me to learn about many different things. I had already learned a bit about the blue lobster and now I was learning about something called Naan. "But this place does not have such facilities. The perfect Naan cannot be made." "So after all the effort that Sebastian put into mastering the spices, it has only come to this. He is British after all." They don't think that Sebastian can win?

"And it is not only the Naan. The heat level is too high. If this continues it will dry out in a matter of minutes. The painstakingly made curry will all go to waste." My eyes narrowed slightly. 'I'm sorry to disagree with you, Prince but I'm pretty sure that Sebastian knows what he is doing.' "As I thought, one week to master the art of making curry was way too short. The contest…" He trailed off but I think that we all knew what he was implying. He thought that Agni would win. I forced a smile in the Prince's direction when he turned to me. "I think that Sebastian has a plan up his sleeve." He blinked since I hadn't spoken to him since he had caused me to "fracture" my tail. He sighed at me and gave me a soft look. "I know that you have a lot of faith in the butler but the both of you are British. Not only that, you are rather naive and rather young." My face dropped since I knew that I was at least two years older than him.

The Prince flinched back slightly at my look and took a step back. "I-I'm sorry if you feel like I am insulting you but I do not intend to." I sighed and closed my eyes before going back to watching Sebastian cook. 'You do know what you're doing don't you? You do have a plan up your sleeve, I know you do.' Of course I had confidence in Sebastian, he had never given me a reason to doubt his abilities and I doubt that he would any time soon. Sebastian seemed to notice my stare and looked up at me so that our eyes met. He smiled at me and nodded as if he knew what I was thinking of. His hands never stopped moving as he kept his eyes locked on mine. He seemed happy that I was watching him and that I seemed impressed by what he was doing. A light spark shown in his eyes as he smirked at me, I couldn't look away.

The time for cooking was now finished. "Time's up! Now to invite all the judges to the stage. First up is Persian Tabb Company's Beef Curry." I didn't pay attention, there was going to be no competition between the four chefs who were dressed normally and then Sebastian and Agni. Why pay attention to this until then. I kept the handkerchief over my face even though my arm was starting to get tired. I could smell the strong spices through the cloth but I was sure that it was much more diluted than it would be if I were to remove it. "Next we have Harold West Company's Chef Agni." He had the blue lobster and had even managed to make seven different curries in the time that had been given. The judges loved its appearance and seemed to love its taste just as much. The Viscount seemed to like it a little _too _much. Agni bowed since his turn was over. Sebastian was the last one to the stage; Young Master's company was the last one.

He showed his curry to the judges who were dumbfounded by what they saw. All that was sitting on the plate was a white dough ball that didn't look very nice. The judges thought that they were being played a joke on so they weren't very happy. With a blank face Sebastian simply picked up the balls of dough and into oil. I had actually never tasted anything that had been cooked in oil like that before. After a few seconds he pulled the ball from the oil though it was no longer just plain white. It was a pretty golden color and looked rather crunchy too. It took a few minutes but the Viscount was the first to try. He was impressed at what he saw and Sebastian seemed happy to show off. Not that I was really paying attention to what was said anymore. I should be back at the manor with Lady making sure that she was alright. She had told me that she would be having her babies today.

I was worried about her and I couldn't wait to see her babies. I hadn't told Sebastian that she was going to have her babies yet but now that I had remembered about it, my mind was only on her. I began looking around for something to distract myself from my thoughts but there didn't seem to be anything. Not only was I worried about Lady, it was around my nap time too. I whined slightly causing Young Master to look up at me in a very irritated way. "What is it Melody?" "I'm tired… It's nap time…" He sighed and pointed over to a bench that was between two palm trees. "You can go rest over there but try to stay out of trouble." I nodded and rubbed my eyes with my free hand as I made my way over to the bench that Young Master had specified to me. I sat down and looked around before rubbing my eyes again. 'Don't worry Lady; I'm sure that we'll be home soon.'

Sebastian POV

"And now's the time you have all been waiting for! Taste testing time! Please taste whichever curries you want." The announcer shouted out for everyone to hear. I glanced down to the group that I had come with only to find that someone was missing, Melody. I quickly checked my pocket watch and took notice of the time. That explained it actually, Melody became tired around the same time every day and she would want to take a nap. Where on earth would she have gone to take a nap here? My eyes scanned the area for the young demoness had decided to take temporary residence in. I found her not too far from the area where Young Master was, asleep on a bench. Her handkerchief had fallen on the ground quite obviously after she had fallen asleep. I would have to wash it once we got home but I was amazed that she was able to sleep with the smell of many spices around her. Her nose would twitch and wrinkle in disgust but she stayed asleep. I smiled slightly at the sight of her. She was so adorable when she was asleep.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. After much discussion… The winner of this curry show is…" I simply stared at the man who was holding the trophy up in the air. "Harold West Company and Funtom Company! A Tie!" The trophy was snatched out of his hand and the announcer looked absolutely shocked. "Huh?" It was caught by a man wearing goggles. "Please wait." I was actually shocked by this as well. Melody stayed asleep on her bench. "The victor…" A horse with an elderly woman on its back raced into the square. Apparently the rumors of the queen coming to watch were true. "Her majesty the Queen!?" I glanced down at the young man whom the horse's hoof had landed on, he pushed himself up. "I am done talking… But it seems the Queen has something to say." The man had somehow gotten up and began to help the elderly woman down. "This curry show was indeed exciting. The fragrance permeating throughout the entire room reminds me of a time I had curry with Albert on Whit Island." She said looking at a pocket watch. That reminds me that I have to get a pocket watch for Melody soon. She had a mature enough sense of responsibility to carry one of her own.

The Queen began sobbing and fell to the ground. "Oh, Albeeeeeeeeeeert… I want to eat this curry with you also!" After a little while she stood and wiped her eyes. "I have chosen… Funtom Company's butler, Sebastian. This is for you." She said handing me the trophy. I was kind of shocked but I knew that I was going to win. "Wh-why? How can the curry we made loose to a doughnut stuffed with curry?" West's shout seemed to have startled Melody out of her nap seeing as she jumped up from the bench that she had been on. Poor dear wasn't used to being outside or in public when it was her nap time. The Queen pointed over in the direction that the neko was standing. "Please look over there." Around Melody were many children, and Finnie who were actually eating the curry doughnut that I had made. One deemed to notice that the black haired girl hadn't tried anything and grabbed one before handing it to her for her to try.

Melody blinked but smiled and accepted what the child had offered her which was a surprise to me but what happened next surprised me even more. Melody actually took a bite of the pastry and smiled brightly down at the young child in front of her who giggled before skipping away. Actually even when the child was gone she kept eating. This girl was just full of surprises wasn't she? "Do you see? Funtom's curry requires no utensils and can be consumed by anyone. Yes, that is right, this is a method that takes even children into account." And demoness' that don't like spices and heave never even tried curry before. "Everyone is happy, the rich, the poor, the adults, the children, everyone is equal. This kind of idea is essential for Great Britain as it heads into a new century. I highly approve of the Funtom Company's accounting for our future, the children." Another thought that came into my mind was of a certain childish demoness who was nibbling away at a curry doughnut. "Thus… The victor is the Funtom Company!" She announced to the crowd.

West fell to his knees while crying, "How… How can this…" "Congratulations Chef Sebastian! Could we have a few words I was asked. I turned to the person who had asked me, "I'm no chef. I am but a… butler to the core."

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Ta-da~! And now I am finite with this next chapter of His Kitten. I am glad to know that people at least enjoyed the Christmas special. In my opinion Ranmao is like a cat. Hence the idea that she and Melody would get along, they are around the same height too so that is another reason why she feels comfortable around her. Melody is so worried about Lady's being in labor that she actually nearly forgets about Sebastian! Melody ate the curry doughnut because it was offered to her by a child and she felt as if she couldn't refuse the little one. Since she tried it she might as well finish it. She still doesn't like curry but she still wanted to accept a gift. Sebastian feels as if Melody is becoming mature enough to actually have things of her own and he is going to give her a chance to prove that she can take care of it.

Melody is also growing up little by little now. She knows that she has to be able to be away from Sebastian at times. It makes her sad but happy to know that she is also becoming an adult in a way.


	23. Chapter 18

His Kitten: Can't Wait to Get Home.

I love my Kindle! I also found my iPod… It was in the same bag that I keep my Kindle in… Whoopsies / Any way, we all know that the circus arc is coming soon so I shall tell you the most recent results for the poll on Melody's costume! (This is from when I started typing this chapter so things may be different now.) Costume #2 is winning with a vote of six and costume #3 is in second with a vote of one... Costume #1 has gotten no votes so far! I like involving the readers in some aspects of my stories. Also, this chapter gets a little bit depressing at one point. Since Melody wasn't really involved with the whole Soma and Mina thing I had to have some sort of filler that would lead into the next arc.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS**

Melody POV

I smiled and took yet another bite of the curry that Sebastian had made. For something that was spicy, it wasn't all that bad. I plopped myself back down on the bench that I had fallen asleep on only moments ago as I kept nibbling at it. If I ate it in small bites then there didn't seem to be such a spicy kick to it. My thoughts returned to Lady after a moment or two. I really hoped that she and the babies were alright. When she had told me that she was going to be giving birth today I had wanted to stay with her and I had went to tell Sebastian only to be told to get ready to go watch the curry contest. I was curious as to how babies were born and I knew that if I had stayed with Lady then I would have found out. What kept me from telling Sebastian that she was having her babies today was the fact that I knew that the information would have distracted him.

The proof towards my theory of distracting him was the fact that he had seemed the slightest bit distracted after he found out that Lady was pregnant. I myself had been very distracted since Lady had come inside. I rarely left her side and we would constantly talk though whenever Sebastian walked in I had to watch what I was saying. If I was speaking to her in front of him my conversations had to be "appropriate." Though in the conversations where I didn't have to watch what I said I had learned some interesting things.

Lady had told me that some humans would mate out in the open in dirty places. The idea didn't really appeal to me since I prefer to be clean. She had also told me about women who mated with men just so that they could feel good or so that they could get money. That is how I learned what those women that Grell had killed did. Some humans would even mate with people who weren't their mates! That bit of information caused me to get a bit angry. It made me wonder if humans had any sense of loyalty to their mates. Lady had calmed me down by climbing into my lap and rubbing against my chin before she explained that some did and some didn't. Lady knew a lot more about humans than I did and yet she still didn't understand why they do a lot of the things that they do. With the more that I learned from her, the more confused about humans I became. Perhaps it would serve me a little bit better to learn some things about humans from a human or Sebastian who could explain their motives to me.

I went to bite into the curry doughnut again only to find that it was gone. A slight yelp left my throat as I felt the pain of my fangs sinking into the skin of my fingers. I watched pearls of blood come up where I had broken the skin before licking them away in the same way that a cat licks an injury. The little girl who had brought me curry before sat down on the bench next to me and handed me another one of the doughnuts. I blinked at her but smiled. "You seem shy and like you don't want to get near the big group of people so I thought that I would be nice and get some curry for you." The little red head couldn't have been much older than seven and her green eyes were very bright. "Thank you, I'm not very used to being around so many people…" She giggled and took a large bite of her own curry. "You also seemed lonely, being lonely isn't very nice." I nodded again and began to nibble at the treat in my hands. "Well I was tired and so Young Master showed me a place where I could rest."

The little red head blinked slightly at me before eating a little bit more. "So you're a maid?" I nodded again while nibbling away. "I used to live on the streets but Young Master and Sebastian found me." The girl swallowed the last of her doughnut before looking back at me with sparkling green eyes. "Do you mean the butler who made these?" She asked while pointing at the food item in my hand. I nodded before swallowing what was in my mouth. It was improper to speak with a mouth full of food. "Yes." She began bouncing in her seat on the bench. "That is so cool! My name is Amber, what's yours?" I smiled a little bit more, "My name is Melody, and it is nice to meet you Amber." Amber giggled a little bit. "Your name is so pretty! It really fits you since you are really pretty too!" My cheeks warmed up a little bit as I nibbled a bit more. This little girl was sweet and I liked her. My eyes landed on a brunette woman that wasn't too far away, her eyes were watching Amber closely so I figured that she was her mother.

"My daddy runs a bakery you know~! Do you like pastries?" I froze and my eyes widened a little bit. From my experience pastries were normally sweet and sugary. At least the ones that Sebastian made were. "I do, cakes are yummy and so are cookies… As long as there isn't too much chocolate in them…" Amber blinked again. "Do you not like chocolate?" "I do like a little bit, as long as it's the sweet kind, but I don't really like to eat too much of it." She gave me a cute closed eyed smile after just a minute of silence. "I can understand that, Mommy says the same thing." The woman smiled slightly in our direction. My ears drooped slightly beneath my cap, this little girl got to stay with her mommy…. Why couldn't I have stayed with mine? "What's wrong?" Amber asked while leaning forward to look at my eyes. Orange met green and I saw concern in her emerald orbs. "I just… I haven't met my mommy…. I don't know where she is…"

Amber jumped slightly and started waving her arms like I had seen Meyleene do a few times. "Oh no, I hope I didn't make you upset! I'm sorry Melody!" Footsteps approached us and I looked up to meet the eyes of the brunette who had been watching Amber. "Amber honey, we should go find Daddy before he starts wondering where we are." Her attention turned to me, "Thank you for putting up with her, she can be a little chatterbox at times." She smiled warmly at me causing me to smile back. "It is alright, I liked talking to her. It was nice meeting you Amber." I waved as the girl was led away. My smile dropped and I went back to nibbling on the curry that Amber had brought me. She was very sweet but her mommy didn't seem to trust me too much.

I sighed through my nose. Amber has a mommy, Lady is a mommy… I looked around to see many little children being taken care of by who I assumed was their mommy. It made me a little sad to think that I had never really had a mommy. I knew her name and that she cared for me when I was still a baby, I also knew that she and Daddy were looking for me according to Lizzie's mother. It still made me sad that I had no one to wipe my face clean when it was dirty, to hold a toy for me while I ate something or to pick me up off of the ground if I fell. I had no one to do any of those things for me as I grew up and I realized now that it may have messed my mind up a little bit.

I was childish but why? Was it because I never really had a chance to learn how to behave or was it because I was waiting for someone to come along and act as my parents? My head began to hurt a little bit as tears pricked in the corner of my eye. I have Sebastian now but that doesn't mean that I don't want a mommy or daddy. I wiped at my eyes to try and get rid of the tears but it didn't work and they started running down my face. I wanted to go back home and get away from all of these people. All of the families with little kids, mommies and daddies, I wanted to get away from them. Soft sobs began shaking my shoulders as I tried to make my sad thoughts and tears go away. It didn't work and that just upset me even more causing more tears to stream down my face. My throat began to hurt from the effort of keeping my sobs quiet and that didn't help much either.

This went on for a few minutes in which it slowly became worse before someone placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Melody, what's wrong?" I looked up to meet Meyleene's glasses covered eyes. It took me another minute to be able to speak. "I…. I want a mommy… I want a daddy…." My voice shook from the strain of my trying to speak without sobbing out loud. The red haired maid smiled sadly at me and took a seat beside me. One of her arms wrapped around my shoulder while the other grabbed one of my hands. "It's alright."

Meyleene POV (It's her first one guys.)

My thumb began to stroke the skin on the back of Melody's hand; the poor girl probably would have been in hysterics if it wasn't for the fact that we were surrounded by people. Though, if we hadn't been surrounded by people including families with mothers and fathers then she wouldn't have been upset in the first place. Surely she knew how to comfort herself since according to Sebastian she had never really had anyone to rely on but right now she didn't need to comfort herself, she needed someone to comfort her. I had had a family at one point so I wasn't exactly sure what the cat girl was going through but I knew that she had to feel terrible to be acting like this.

Melody rested her forehead against my shoulder as she kept crying. I wasn't exactly sure what to do but since Sebastian was busy and no one else seemed to notice the young woman's distress it was up to me to care for her. "It's alright…" I rocked slightly in an attempt to comfort her but it didn't seem to work. Seeing all of these families that acted so happy together must have triggered something in her, caused her to think and her thoughts just put her into a depression. "Oh, surely you don't want Sebastian to see you crying and you want Young Master to know that you can handle yourself right?" Her teary eyes looked up at me while I smiled down at her. She hiccupped slightly before nodding a little bit and appearing to calm down slightly. "That's better." I pulled out my handkerchief and wiped her tears away. They were just replaced by more but at a slower pace which showed that she was slowly calming. I let her start hugging me and eventually her tears stopped. She was still hiccupping but she was much better now. "Why don't we see what the others are doing?" He head nodded a little bit and she let me stand only to grab my hand. I simply smiled at her and began leading her to the group that we had come with.

Melody POV

Meyleene and I ended up standing with Young Master and the others. None of them seemed to notice that I had just recently been upset but I didn't really care. My eyes stayed on my shoes while I still held onto her hand. Right now, she was the closest thing to a mother that I had. "It seems like somehow everything's ended up for the best, wouldn't you say?" Lau chimed; at least that's who it sounded like. I noticed the Young Master was on my right; I grabbed his hand too causing him to jump a little bit. After a second or two he relaxed and allowed it. "Isn't that good, boy?" The older woman who had been crying earlier spoke up with a kind smile. Young Master didn't very much like being called boy though. "Your Majesty, I've humbly asked you to stop referring to me that way…" "Is that so? But you'll always be that cute little boy to me." The woman sang happily not seeming to notice how flustered Young Master was.

The boy took off his top hat and let go of my hand to cough into one of his. "Why did you come all the way out here today?" Young Master handed me his hat which I held in both hands. "I was at St. Sophia University's Choir Concert, but when I heard that your company was coming to the curry fair, I had to come and see you." The elderly woman said while smiling. "You only ever send letters and never come to visit, after all." Young Master's eye moved in my direction though he wasn't looking at me. "… Someone like me shouldn't be around Your Majesty very often." The woman knelt down and put a hand on the boy's cheek. "Please don't say such things. You're so young, but you already preform your duty so seriously. Just like your father, Vincent." Vincent... I actually liked that name… It sounds really pretty to me. My mood was slowly lifting. The black gloved hand that had previously been on Young Master's cheek placed itself on the top of his head.

"Besides that, it's been such a long time since I came to the Crystal Palace. It seems just like yesterday that Albert and I would come here for opening ceremonies…" She trailed off before collapsing to the ground and beginning to cry almost like I had been doing earlier. "ALLLBEERTT! I wish you were here today too!" The sad thing is that if we hadn't been out in public where I felt rather self-conscious, that would have been me. "Oh dear, I must be leaving soon." The woman said while wiping away her tears, well that was kind of fast. "I'll have the Grand Chamberlain's off ice send you the authorization documents for the Royal Warrant." The butler who seemed to have come with her began helping her up onto a horse. "I'm looking forward to eating Curry Bread in the Royal Salon, as well. You have fun playing as well, boy." She called Young Master by "boy" again… I thought that "Young Master" suited him better.

The horse that the woman was on took off but the man that helped her up was still there. "Shouldn't you be going too?" Young Master pointed out, the man seemed rather shocked before he took off. "Your Majesty, please wait!" He cried out as he ran after the elderly woman on the horse. "She's the same as always…" I looked at Young Master not even bothering to make a sound. A voice called Young Master's name, "Ciel!" It was the Prince. Young Master took his top hat from my hands. "Thank you for winning. You have my gratitude." The Prince said with his hands clasped in a strange way in front of him. Young Master put his hat back in its rightful place on his head. "It wasn't really for you; it was for my own sake. But your babysitter coming back was a killing of two birds with one stone."

"Ciel, if I'd never come to England, I probably wouldn't have learned all sorts of truths. If I'd never met Ciel, then I'd have stayed selfish and ignorant of the ways of the world." The Prince looked rather determined. "From now on, I want to try and learn all sorts of things. And someday, I'll become a great man who won't lose to anyone, and I'll show you!" He said with a smile on his face. I smiled lightly; he did seem to learn a lot in the time he had been around us. Not that I had really paid too much attention to him. He just seemed a lot different than the idiot who we met a little bit ago. Even Young Master seemed to have a bit of admiration in his eyes before he turned his back to the Prince. "If you just say it, it won't happen." "If I say it, it'll happen!" Or did he really learn anything?

A voice interrupted my inner criticizing of the Prince. "My my, how bustling." "Mr. Sebastian!" I smiled a little bit more. Bard gave him a one armed hug, "Congratulations! You did it! Today's our victory celebration!" Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to get close to Sebastian since my path was blocked by Meyleene and Finnie. I sighed unhappily but soon enough I got my chance. While the others were looking at the trophy that had been awarded I snuck up and wrapped my arm around Sebastian's again. He smiled down at me and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "Sir Sebastian…" Agni kneeled in front of us and looked down like he was going to cry. "I wonder how I should apologize for everything…" Sebastian gently had me let go of his arm before he knelt down to be on the same level that Agni was currently on. "Mr. Agni, there's no need for that kind of thing. Please raise your head." I still stood in my spot.

"At first I regretted accompanying the Prince to England. But now I think it was a very good thing. We both have learned a lot from you all. I feel I must thank you somehow." I noticed that Sebastian was smiling, "You have been apologizing from the beginning. I fought for my reasons, and you fought for yours. That's all there is to it. There is nothing to thank me for." He caused me to smile even more. Sebastian could be really sweet when he wanted to and I was one of the few who had actually seen his sweet side before. "The goddess Kali you believe in and Shiva both realized their faults through their mutual pain, just as you two are doing now." Sebastian stood again and let me put my arm around his once more.

He looked up at the sky, "… Aah, the sun is already setting. Shall we go home?" Our group began walking. "And as they say, "no pain, no gain."" Agni rubbed that back of his head with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. "To have a story from my country explained by and Englishmen… It's a little embarrassing." Sebastian's hand touched mine. "It has nothing to do with England or India. Not matter where or when, it's the same." He stopped and faced the Indian partially which caused me to do the same. "Humanity, that is." Agni was silent for a moment before smiling. "That's right. The evening sun as seen from the banks of the Ganges, the evening sun seen in England… It has the same beauty." I smiled a little bit too. I had learned a few things today but this one was rather nice to me. "No matter where you are… A sunset is the same…" I mumbled the first words I had said since my break down.

Sebastian looked down at me with that smile. "That's right." My eyes closed when I smiled this time but they shot open at an exclamation of surprise coming from Young Master. "W-what?!" The Prince began bawling loudly and I wondered to myself, just how many people were going to cry today? Sebastian, Agni and I stayed off to the side as the Prince's hug became a group hug with the others; much to Young Master's displeasure. "It really is good that we came to England. Both the Prince and I were able to make good friends." The white haired Indian said while smiling. "Friends…. Is it?" I looked up at Sebastian's slightly shocked face. "That's the first time anyone has said that to me." My eyes widened and my arm unwound from Sebastian's only for both of them to find a place around his waist. "But you are my friend too!" Both of the tall males chuckled at me while Sebastian ruffled some of my hair that wasn't covered by the cap that I wore to cover my ears.

Agni walked closer and also put a hand on my head before bending down so that he was level with my eyes. "You are my friend as well, Ms. Melody." I blushed a little bit and hid my face in Sebastian's side with a mew. "I noticed that you tried some curry today, Kitten. Did you like it?" I moved my head so that I could meet Sebastian's eyes before I shrugged. "It wasn't that bad…" Agni laughed causing my cheeks to heat up even more. "You are adorable!" My cheeks puffed out while I turned my face away from the human male. My arms were still latched tightly around Sebastian's waist and at the moment I had no intention of letting go. I giggled when he explained to Young Master how a letter had appeared in his pocket and the boy snapped at him.

My grip on Sebastian's waist loosened a little as I leaned toward Young Master to see what he had in the envelope. "Hm? A ticket?" My head tilted to the side slightly since I had no idea what a ticket was. "Couldn't it be a Christmas present? For a little boy." I sighed at Sebastian's teasing the younger male human and simply buried my face in his side. "I'll kill you." The threat caused me to giggle a little bit and I heard Young Master sigh. "You are teaching Melody too much…. I'm tired. I want to go home and have some tea." Sebastian pushed me away gently so that he could bow and take the envelope from Young Master. "Understood. I shall prepare some Assam tea. Dinner will be the amazing curry prepared with my own hands~." Conceited much…. How do I even know that word? "Stop joking around. I don't want to even see curry for a while." I nodded in agreement as I caught up with the two. "Neither do I!" "Oh but you seemed to enjoy the curry that I made." My cheeks puffed out again before I pointed at Sebastian, "Come off it!"

"By the way, what kind of tickets are those?" "Let's see…" I stood on my tip toes to try and see what Sebastian was pulling out of the envelope only to find that I had to pull myself off of the ground in order to see. "They're… For the circus." I made a noise of curiosity causing them both to look at me for a second. "Oh and look, there is even a third ticket. It seems as if Her Majesty knows that Melody often accompanies us now." Sebastian said while reaching over his shoulder with one hand to pet my head, I pouted. "What is a ci-circus?" Young Master shook his head with a little smile. "You'll see soon." My pout turned into a frown before I remembered something that made me gasp.

"We have to go home!" They both blinked at me like I was crazy, "Why is that?" My hands clenched into fists that I held at my chest. "Because, Lady is having her babies today!" Sebastian's eye widened slightly before he chuckled. "And you want to see them right?" I nodded eagerly and waited for an answer. "Then we should head home." I squealed and jumped before hugging Young Master. "Thank you!"

We made it home quickly and I made my way up to the room that I shared with Sebastian before anyone could notice. My steps slowed as I reached the door though because I didn't want to startle Lady. I opened the door and walked over to her cat bed. Green eyes looked up at me excitedly. She was happy that I was here. Five little fur balls of different colors were at her tummy. I sat on my knees with a bright smile. "What are they doing?" She told me that they were nursing, I nodded my head. "Oh yeah… Sebastian told me about nursing once…" I took a closer look at the kittens. There was a light orange one, a grey one, a brown striped one, a white one with bluish-grey fur on its appendages and… Oh there was even a little black one! The black one was the smallest and instantly captured my heart. "What is that one?" Lady gave me the cat equivalent of a smile and told me that it was a little girl. "She's so cute~!"

Lady stood up causing the kittens to start crying and picked up the little black kitten by the scruff of its neck before placing it in my lap and taking her place again. My eyes widened as I gently scooped up the soft fur ball in my hands and held her close to my chest. It cuddled into me and began purring. "Mrow." Lady said that the baby liked me and I giggled while gently cuddling her close. "Can I name her?" Lady nodded causing me to smile even more. "I want to name her Midnight, because of how black her fur is." Lady nodded again and watched me continue to cuddle my newest friend to my chest. Midnight seemed happy for my warmth but I knew that the little one needed to nurse. I placed her back with her mommy but the others wouldn't let her get close. "Hey… What's going on?" Lady told me that Midnight was the runt, the smallest in the litter, and was much weaker than the other four.

A deep pout made its way across my face when Lady nudged Midnight toward me. She asked me to take care of her. I was hesitant to say yes but I did. Technically I was a mommy now. I'm going to take care of a baby even if I wasn't the one who had it. I smiled and stood before making my way to the kitchen, my baby needed milk.

Sebastian POV

Young Master asked to see me in his study before I could follow Melody to see the new little kittens. "Is there something that you need, Young Master?" He nodded and handed me a different envelope. It was black with a _silver_ seal on it. I opened and read it.

_Dear Earl Phantomhive,_

_It has come to our attention that a young woman by the name of Melody. According to my dear friend Marchioness Middleford she is possibly our daughter. My husband and I would very much like to come and see if it really is her, we would bring our young son Arthur as well but I really hope that this is no trouble. We shall be visiting soon, within a week after you get this letter. We look forward to meeting you._

_ Sincerely, _

_Lady Anna Silver_

I blinked after reading the letter. "I received it yesterday…" I nodded a little bit while still staring at the letter. Would they be likely to take her away if they were her real parents? "Don't say a word to her. I want her to be acting completely _normal_ when they get here." I nodded again and was dismissed. I bowed and made my way to the room that I shared with my lovely little neko to find her sitting on the bed with a towel in her lap and a burlap sack filled with milk in the other. "Meyleene said that this would work and it did. You are a hungry little girl aren't you~?" I cleared my throat to announce that I had entered. Melody smiled happily up at me and gestured with her head over to Lady's bed. I sighed happily at the sight of the kittens but smiled at the sight of the black one in her lap.

"What are you doing with this one?" I asked as I took a seat next to her. She smiled but didn't look away from the little kitten in her lap. "Her name is Midnight. Lady told me that I could take care of her because the others wouldn't let her nurse." Melody finally looked up at me, "I'm her mommy~!" I blinked in surprise before petting her head and taking a closer look at the kitten that was hungrily sucking at the milk sack. "So she is the runt?" Melody nodded and let the kitten's paw catch her finger where it began kneading. "I'm her mommy." She said again, I shook my head and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yes you are, but then what does that make me?" I was given that bright, fanged smile. "You're her daddy!"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS**

He he, I like the ending. I actually cried while writing the part where Melody was depressed! I kind of get into character… Melody wants a mommy and daddy but little does she know that she will meet them soon! Melody is also now the "mommy" of the runt of Lady's litter. Since she decided that she is the "mommy", Sebastian is now the little kitty's "daddy." As for why Melody came out of her depression so fast… She sort of locked it away and forgot about it for the time being. Her depression was always there but dormant and was triggered by Amber's speaking of her mother and when she started to feel better again, the depression went back to being dormant.


	24. Chapter 19

His Kitten: Midnight's Mommy

I'm glad that everyone liked my idea of Melody being Midnight's "Mommy." I thought it would be a good idea to let her have some experience with caring for an infant of some kind. This is my first chapter of the new-year! I have a question though… Has anyone else who has watched the movie Ponyo notice the resemblance between Grell and Ponyo's dad? I was watching it since I got a new DVD player for Christmas (my younger sister always ends up with my DVD players because hers crap out from being left on all the time.) and I noticed it.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Sebastian POV

I looked over to see if Melody was still asleep. She had fallen asleep while feeding Midnight earlier. The little, black kitten was curled up between her breasts even though she was on top of the blue nightgown that the neko wore. It was content to stay where it was and sleeping since it was warm and could hear Melody's heartbeat. She had taken it upon herself to become the little kitten's mother and had declared me its father. I stood and made my way over to Lady to check on her and her other newborns. She was asleep and the four kittens were curled up against her much the way Midnight was curled up with Melody. I left them be so that the new mother could rest and carefully sat myself back down beside Melody while making sure that I didn't disturb her or the kitten.

Normally, Melody slept on her side while curled into mine but she had sacrificed her own comfort so that her new "baby" could be comfortable. I smiled and ran one finger down Midnight's back. The kitten mewed slightly, lifted her head up and acted like she was looking around before settling back down. Melody shifted slightly at the sound that the kitten made before settling once again. The neko had been so excited when she told me about how Lady was letting her take care of the little one. The kitten probably would have not lived if Melody had not taken her. It is typical that runts do not live very long. If the little one were to pass now that it was in her care then Melody would probably become severely depressed. I had learned of her break down at the curry competition from Meyleene and it had only served to worry me more about Melody meeting her family.

Though she would be happy to actually meet her mother and her mother did seem to have an interest in her. It would be a good thing for Melody to know this and it would be less likely that she would have another break down like she had then. I began petting Melody's head which slowly woke her up. Her large eyes blinked slowly at me while I smiled down at her. "Good morning Sebastian." She yawned and used one hand to cover her mouth. "Did you sleep well?" She nodded slightly and rubbed one of her eyes as she was still trying to wake up. Her body shifted slightly which caused her to notice the very slight weight on her chest. "Oh, Midnight… I forgot that she was here…" Her lips turned up in a smile while her still tired eyes fluttered.

My hands still worked at rubbing her ears while her mind worked to wake up. "How is Lady?" I chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle into her neck. "She and the other little ones are fine." She nodded and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Melody had begun to gently stroke the kitten that rested on her chest. The little cat purred and began kneading in response. "Midnight is my baby~!" The kitten mewed almost as if it could hear her but I knew for a fact that it was deaf right now. I chuckled and pulled my face from her neck. Melody sat up with her hand cupping Midnight so that she wouldn't fall from her place. "You should hold her too!" With both hands she held the kitten out for me to take. I smiled and held the kitten to me the same way she had been holding her. Midnight began squirming and mewing, she knew that I was not the one who had been holding her.

Midnight began crying causing Melody to flinch. I sighed and handed the little one back to her. "It seems as if she doesn't want me to hold her. I must start getting ready for the day anyway." Melody pouted a little bit and looked down at the kitten in her arms. "You don't like Daddy?" I looked back at her to see her head tilted to the side. I chuckled before beginning to get dressed in my normal butler attire. It was rather amusing how I was now a "daddy" to a kitten. The thought of that brought me back to the thoughts of Melody's family. I truly worried about them taking her away. She may love me and we may be mated but if she wanted to go with her family then I couldn't really stop her. A demon with a mate wants nothing more than for his mate to be happy and if leaving would make her happy then I wouldn't stop her. Eventually she would come back to me even if she left with her family.

Once I was dressed I sat down on the bed next to Melody and rubbed her head. "Where should I put her while I dress you?" She shook her head with a scowl while still holding Midnight to her chest. "No, I want you to hold her while I dress myself." I was surprised by her defiance, normally she was pretty cooperative. The kitten was shoved toward me and I took her happily and held her close. "Baby Midnight needs to get used to her daddy." She said while shaking her finger toward me in a scolding manner before standing up and beginning to get dressed on her own. Midnight began crying causing Lady to look up and meow. Melody giggled and tied the ribbon that held her apron to her body. "She just needs to get used to her daddy." The cat meowed again and laid her head back down in her bed.

Melody finished dressing and sat back down next to me. She began petting Midnight's head and the little one began relaxing slightly. The kitten's crying stopped and she began cuddling into the woman's hand and mewing slightly. It seemed as though the little one was beginning to warm up to me since Melody was near me. Melody giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist as she rested her chin on my shoulder. "She's starting to like you~!" I turned and kissed her cheek quickly. "What are we going to do with her while we're working?" Her eyebrows scrunched up slightly as she thought. "I don't know…" She began pouting because she had no idea what she would do with her "baby." I smiled and handed Midnight back to Melody before standing up and grabbing some white fabric and thread.

I unclasped the collar of her apron and sewed a pocket just big enough for the kitten to fit in. She smiled at me as I clasped the collar around her again. "So I put her in here?" Melody asked while pointing at the pocket that I had sewn into her uniform. I nodded and helped her slip the kitten into the pocket. The pocket was above her heart so that Midnight could feel her heartbeat which would be comforting for the little one. I was given another hug but this one was much more careful because she knew that she could possibly hurt the kitten. "Thank you~!" She cooed while her nose rubbed against my neck. My hand rubbed against her lower back making her smile. Now that we had the problem with Midnight solved Melody and I were able to head down to the kitchen.

Melody took a seat on her stool after grabbing the sack that she had used to feed Midnight last night and filled it with milk. The kitten began suckling on the sack just like last night. I began to prepare Young Master's morning tea and breakfast. The kitten's paws placed themselves on the bag as it was kneading. Melody kept cooing at the kitten and smiling down at her. It was a really cute thing to see. Footsteps entered the kitchen but stopped soon after. "What the hell are you doing?" Oh, it was Bardroy and he was probably talking to Melody. "I'm talking to my little baby~!" I looked over my shoulder to see that he was gaping at her. "Wh-wha?" It made me chuckle, "Her "baby" is a newborn kitten that she has decided to take care of." The blond cook's mouth shut and he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh… For a second there I thought…" I sighted, "Yes, I know what you thought. Melody, Young Master's breakfast is ready so come along." She nodded and stood up after putting the milk sack down. Midnight didn't protest since she was done nursing for the time being. As she stood she wiped some stray milk from the kitten's mouth with the bottom of her apron.

We stopped before entering Young Master's room and I turned to her. "Now, Young Master is not very fond of having animals in the manor so you must keep Midnight hidden. Do you understand?" Melody nodded and carefully slipped the small kitten into the pocket that I had put on her apron. "Is this okay?" I nodded and gave her a pat on the head before opening the door to Young Master's bedroom. "Good morning Young Master." Melody opened the curtains while I poured tea. "Good morning~!" The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Earl Grey?" I nodded and smiled while I handed him the tea cup. "Yes, today for breakfast we have egg and cheese on a biscuit or French toast, which would you prefer?" "Toast please." I nodded again and began dressing him while Melody was looking out the window. "How are you feeling, Melody?" Oh yes, Meyleene had told Young Master about her episode as well. The neko flinched and turned and faced the two of us just as I began slipping on Young Master's jacket.

"I feel alright…" She skipped towards us and buried her nose in the boy's hair causing him to blush. "W-well I'm glad that you're feeling better than you did yesterday." Melody's ears drooped slightly and her eyes became sad. "It seems as if she doesn't want to think about yesterday." He hummed and nodded as much as he could with her head on his. "Yes, I'm sorry that I brought it up." Melody began purring and she cuddled into him. Young Master seemed a little flustered with the situation and gently pushed the older woman away. "Alright, alright! Just get off of me." Once I was finished dressing the young man I bowed and Melody curtsied before we left the room. She latched onto my left arm as we walked and giggled. "How do you feel about being Midnight's daddy… I should have asked before…" I chuckled, "It's alright, I don't mind." She smiled and cuddled her face into my arm while purring again. "Good because she's still your baby!" I shook my head slightly but smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "As long as you are her mommy, then I will be her daddy. If that is what you want." She smiled even more which caused her eyes to close and a light blush to appear on her cheeks. The kitten in her pocket began crying again and she giggled a little bit. "Midnight is already hungry again." "Then go and feed her, I'll take care of Young Master." She nodded and skipped off towards the kitchen. I watched her go with a smile; she really has done a lot of growing up since she followed Young Master and me out of an alley.

Melody POV

I skipped into the kitchen to see Bard with a flamethrower. "KYYYYAAA! No Bard! No!" I whacked him on the back of the head which made him drop the weapon and cover his head from the blow. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" My eyes narrowed and I raised a finger to point at him. "Using weapons to cook food is not right!" He deadpanned and just stared at the finger that was in his face. "….. You've been around Sebastian for too long…." I scowled and raised my hand again as a threat. "Okay, okay! Damn…" He went to put the firearm away while I filled Midnight's burlap sack with milk again and pulled her out of my pocket. "There you go~." The kitten sucked hungrily which made me smile. "A hungry little baby aren't you?" I didn't get a response but I still smiled down at her. I could hear Bard chuckling as I just noticed that he had come back. "Won't you make a good mommy?" My head tilted a little bit at him but I didn't stop feeding Midnight. He shook his head and went to clean up the mess he had made before.

"You're cleaning…" "Yeah… You'd tell Sebastian if I didn't and then I would get into trouble wouldn't I?" I smiled a little bit and my ears twitched before I looked back down at Midnight. She had pulled her mouth away from the sack and was purring. "Are you done now? I didn't know that kittens ate so little…" There was another chuckle; this one caused Bard to flinch slightly but me to smile. "Sebastian~!" He walked over and pet my head. "It may seem like she's not eating much right now but she'll want to be fed often." I nodded in understanding and wiped the kitten's mouth clean of excess milk just like I had done earlier. "Wouldn't she make a good mom?" Bard gestured at me while asking Sebastian. The male demon chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Indeed she will and with the experience she'll get with this little one she'll be even better." I mewed and my tail wiggled behind me. I held Midnight close to my chest just as I had done before and she cuddled close to me. I loved having a baby to take care of.

Sebastian helped me stand up while I was using one hand since I was still cupping Midnight to my chest with the other. "I still have some cleaning to do. Will you accompany me?" I smiled a little bit and nodded while slipping Midnight into the little pocket on the inside of my apron. "Uh huh, I would love to~!" My attention turned to Bard and my eyes narrowed slightly. "No more weapons in the kitchen Bard!" He flinched since Sebastian joined in on my glare. "R-right…" Once he had spoken my glare turned into a sweet smile that surprised him. With that settled Sebastian and I went to clean. We started with the library where I was now allowed to clean or sit and attempt to read. Today I chose to help Sebastian clean.

I took the feather duster that I had been offered and began dusting the lower shelves. The whole time that I was cleaning I was careful not to lean too far forward and risk having Midnight fall out of my pocket and onto the floor. I sneezed a little bit while dusting since some of the dust flew up into my nose. The bottom shelf was clean I slowly moved up shelf-by-shelf until I couldn't reach anymore. Sebastian chuckled and switched shelves with me. He was cleaning the upper shelves and I was cleaning the bottom ones. I quickly moved up to the shelves that he had cleaned and moved on to another shelf in the room. We were moving rather quickly but to us it didn't seem that fast. Since we were demons we could move faster than humans, even if I wasn't truly as strong as I could be.

We finished cleaning the library quickly and moved onto the game room. I still didn't like the table topped with green fabric that I had learned was called a Pool Table. I was given a rag instead of a feather duster this time. "Please polish the wood on the table if you will." I nodded and went to work. Midnight was still quiet so I assumed that she was asleep. The wood on the table was already shiny but some parts of it were getting a little dull. I polished and polished until I could clearly see my reflection in the shining surface of the wood. Since I was done with what I had been assigned I skipped over to Sebastian and tapped his shoulder. "Finished with your task already?" I nodded while smiling and was given a pat on the head. "You're getting faster, what should I have you do next?" He tapped his chin as he thought of something for me to do. "You can clean the window if you would like." I nodded and walked over to the widow and began cleaning it much the same way I had cleaned the Pool Table. Like the Pool Table, the window was very clean too but there were some spots that weren't as clean as others. It didn't take me long before you could hardly tell that there was even glass there.

"Very good, we are finished here now so let's move onto the rooms." I nodded and followed Sebastian as we cleaned and straightened each room in the manor. We were about halfway through cleaning the fifth guest room when Midnight began crying again. I pulled the little one out of the pocket and cuddled her against my cheek. "Aw~ you're hungry again?" Sebastian chuckled while he was straightening out the bed sheets. "I did tell you that she would eat quite a bit. Go ahead and feed her, I will finish cleaning." I purred and kissed Sebastian on the cheek before heading back to the kitchen to feed Midnight. I opened the kitchen door without a sound to find Finnie, Meyleene and Bard sitting at the table that was in the kitchen. "I'm not lying." I caught the end of Bard's sentence or explanation. "Oh but that sounds adorable, yes!" Meyleene cupped her cheeks while blushing, Finnie nodded with that big smile of his. I ignored them and grabbed the sack off of the counter that I had put it on before filling it with milk.

The sound of flowing liquid was enough to bring attention to me. "What are you doing Melody?" I sat down and pulled Midnight out of my pocket. I held the bag to her and she began drinking. "Midnight got hungry again so I came to feed her." All three smiled at me as I continued feeding the little kitten. She was purring and kneading which caused me to purr back. "Aw~!" Two of the three cooed, I was too busy to pay attention to which ones it was. "See, what'd I tell you?" I glanced up just in time to see Meyleene and Finnie nod their heads. My eyes rolled and my attention went back to Midnight. 'Why aren't her eyes open? Does she have eyes?' My head tilted to the left as I thought to myself and my eyebrows furrowed a little bit. I would ask Sebastian my questions later, I'm sure that he will know the answers! I know that I still have a lot to learn, even about cats and nekos, but Sebastian promised me that he would teach me as much as he could.

My eyes closed for a minute. I was awfully comfortable sitting on a stool and feeding a kitten. Midnight's purring relaxed me for some reason and I liked it a lot. She stopped her suckling at the bag in my hands so I put it away and like I had done twice today, I wiped the mess of milk away from her mouth. "Now we can go find Daddy again." Bard, Finnie and Meyleene blinked at me and then at each other. "What do you mean by daddy?" Finnie asked I smiled at him while slipping the now quiet kitten into my pocket. "Sebastian is Midnight's daddy and I am her mommy!" Bard shook his head, Meyleene cried out something about cute and Finnie nodded and smiled. Once I was outside the kitchen doors, I sniffed the air to see if I could find Sebastian. He was now tidying up the den. I skipped that way while making sure that my skipping didn't bother Midnight too much. Sebastian was making sure that the fire would keep going when I found him. I walked over to him and rubbed my head against his. "There you are, I was wondering when you were going to come and find me." He chuckled and kissed my cheek; I purred happily and rubbed my cheek against his.

Sebastian finished with what he was doing and stood up which allowed me to wrap one of my arms around his. I made sure that I wouldn't squish Midnight though; I was already really attached to her. "Have you seen the other four?" Sebastian asked while absentmindedly petting my head. I nodded and cuddled into him. "They were in the kitchen when I went to feed Midnight." He was the one who nodded this time and he leaned down to rub his nose against mine. "Thank you." He headed in the direction of the kitchen with me on his heels as always though he looked a bit nervous. The large wooden door to the kitchen opened and I was back where I had been moments ago. The three at the table flinched while Tanaka did his normal "Ho ho ho." "Now then, we will be having guests within the week so I expect the three of you to keep this place in shape. You have to do _very well_ and impress these guests." They nodded slightly, "Bardroy, you will make sure that the pantry is stocked with everything that is needed for the meal the night that the guests arrive." The cook huffed through his nose. "Finnie, you will care for the garden as usual. Though instead of using weed killer, just pull the weeds out of the ground please." The gardener nodded while smiling. "Meyleene, polish the stair rails and this time _do not _use the shoe polish." She nodded shyly before looking down. "Now that you all have been given you jobs… GO DO THEM!"

They ran off while shouting a "yes sir!" I tugged on Sebastian's sleeve and looked up at him curiously. "What about me?" He smiled and kissed me again. "Don't worry too much. You will follow me and do what I ask alright?" I nodded and smiled a little bit. "Who is the guest?" "Guests, there are more than one and I am not allowed to tell you by the Young Master's orders." Now I was pouting, why was it being kept a secret from me? "Will I have to cover my ears and tail?" Sebastian shook his head while still smiling. "No, we want these guests to see you the way you really are." My head tilted to the side a little bit and my ears twitched. The only guests that I didn't have to hide my ears and tail around were Lau, Agni and the Prince. So was it one of them? Sebastian seemed to notice my thoughts and kissed the tip of my nose to bring my attention back to him. "It is no one that you know so please do not think too hard." I sighed in frustration but nodded anyway. "Good, thank you." I couldn't help but giggle when he tickled underneath my chin.

I would have hugged him tightly if I hadn't been worried about Midnight getting squished by the force of the hug. "What are we going to do now?" Sebastian put his hand to his chin in thought again while he hummed. "I don't have any orders from Young Master and those three idiots haven't destroyed anything yet… I have free time." He smiled down at me as he said the last part. I smiled back up at him and grabbed his hands. "What would you like to do?" I huffed since I couldn't think of anything to do. "I don't know!" "How about we read a little bit?" My eyes lit up and I nodded at that, I liked reading! Sebastian and I headed back up to the library where he grabbed a book and sat down in a chair but left room for me to sit in his lap. I plopped down and cuddled into his chest while he opened the book. "This book is Alice in Wonderland." That title sounded interesting. I listened intently and followed Sebastian's finger that was underling the words that he was reading. He stopped at one word and asked me what it was. "R… R-a-b-b-i-t… Rab-rabbit… Rabbit!" He kissed my cheek as a reward for me and then kept reading.

It was fun reading with Sebastian; he seemed to like it too! I learned how to read a lot of words today! There was rabbit, cat, white and Alice. I was very proud of myself for learning so much today. Sebastian suddenly stopped reading and lifted me out of his lap. "Young Master is calling." He put the book away and began walking out but instead of staying where I was I followed him to Young Master's study. As was a normal procedure whenever we were going to enter the study, Sebastian wrapped on the oak door with his knuckles and we waited for the usual "come in." He opened the door and allowed me to skip inside before him with a light bow that caused me to giggle. "Is there something that you need, Young Master?" The boy's ocean colored eye turned to me for a second before going back to Sebastian. "Yes, have you started preparing for our guests?" The demon nodded. "Good… I want brownies or something sweet like that…" "Could you wait until tea time, My Lord?" The boy sighed and rested his head on his hand. "Fine, fine." He shooed us off with a wave of his unoccupied hand.

Sebastian bowed while I curtsied before we left the room. I managed to grab his hand as skipped by his side. "You're excited today aren't you?" I nodded and lifted his hand up to rub it against my cheek. "Yes, today is a good day." The Prince hadn't bothered us all day which was a surprise but I still liked it. But there was also the fact that it seemed like Sebastian and Young Master were hiding something from me. Though I trusted both of them so I didn't mind very much, if they were hiding something from me then it was to keep me safe. "Can we go read some more of that book? I want to find out more about the Mad Hatter!" He chuckled and while still cupping one of my cheeks with one hand, the other found a place on my head. "I suppose so. You like that story so much?" I nodded and cuddled happily into his hand. "I do, I like Cheshire cat and the White Rabbit too!" He leaned down and kissed my forehead like he had been doing a lot lately.

So with our jobs for the time being done, Sebastian took me back up to the library and started reading with me again. I love his voice and the way his chest vibrates when he speaks. It was so comforting that I had almost fallen asleep a few times while I curled into his chest. Little Midnight was still in the pocket of course and I was careful as I had been all morning to make sure that she didn't get hurt. I wouldn't be a very good mommy if I let my baby get hurt now would I? One of Sebastian's arms was wrapped around me as he held me close to him. I buried my face in the side of his neck and lost track of what he was reading to me. "Now are you even listening anymore?" He asked I yawned and shook my head without pulling away from him. Sebastian sighed and put the book down so that he could wrap his other arm around me. "Why should I read if you aren't going to pay attention to me?" I yawned again and giggled. "I like listening to you read…" He chuckled and kissed my forehead again.

"We should start preparing Young Master's tea now anyway." I pouted but stood up so that he could as well. My hand found Sebastian's and he let me hold it all the way to the kitchen. It made me happy that he would let me show him affection. "Can I cook today, too?" Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "Not today Kitten, I will let you cook again soon but not right now." My smile turned into a little pout but I took a seat on my stool anyway. Sebastian began brewing the tea and making Young Master's snack while I sat and looked out of the window. There was still snow on the ground so I refused to go outside but I did like to look at the snow sometimes. As long as the sun wasn't shining so brightly that it reflected off of the snow and blinded me. There were some tracks in the snow, rabbit tracks and I couldn't help but think of Alice in Wonderland. I wondered if it was a white rabbit that had made those tracks and whether he was heading to a hole that someone could fall into Wonderland from.

I was taken from my thoughts by Sebastian petting my head. I had apparently been day dreaming for longer than I had thought. Sebastian was finished with Young Master's tea and snack now so I was surprised by it. We headed up to find that Young Master was talking on the phone. I had learned about what a phone was not too long ago. He waved us over while still speaking. "Yes… You can make it that quickly? Alright, I shall see you tomorrow. Thank you, good bye." He hung up the phone while I was looking at him curiously. "That was our guests. They will be here tomorrow." Sebastian nodded and then presented the tea and snack to Young Master. He hadn't addressed me at all so I was a little upset that I was being left out but I guess that I could live with it for now. "They will be staying the night here." Sebastian nodded again while pouring tea into the pretty teacup. "I understand." A blue eye looked at me causing my ears to perk up. "Make sure that she is bathed tonight." "Yes, My Lord."

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Meyleene had mistaken the shoe polish for wax again and Bard had nearly blown up the kitchen even after Sebastian and I warned him not to use firearms. Finnie had yet to cause any trouble; he was doing his job very well which made me smile a little bit. Midnight turned out to be a very hungry little baby that wanted to be fed often. Though she didn't eat much at a time I had to feed her a lot. To most people it would seem annoying but I loved it. I loved being able to hold her near me and feed her, I loved feeling her soft fur on my hands. I had been too busy with her and cleaning up for the guests that would be coming tomorrow that I had forgotten to ask Sebastian about her eyes. Though I hadn't asked him about her eyes, he had shown me how to give her a bath. I had to take a washrag and wet it with warm water but not so much that it was soaked, it only had to be damp. Then I had to slowly run it over her fur. I didn't mind doing it because she was my baby.

Though I love being a mommy, I was exhausted now. Because I almost constantly had to feed Midnight I hadn't gotten to take a nap at all today! It made me a little upset and it was hard for me to stay awake but I managed to do it without much of a problem, though at the moment Midnight seems to be sleeping so I will take the opportunity to take a nap. I crawled into the bed that Sebastian and I shared even though he didn't need to sleep and placed her in the middle of my chest. She was still but she was breathing so she was alright. My eyes closed as I smiled and purred while my hand covered the little cat's body. I sighed happily which mixed with a happy purr that made it sound strange but oh well.

Sebastian POV

Young Master was running me ragged today. Of course that was after I had spent some time with Melody. I knew that it would be a short time before her parents would visit but they would be visiting tomorrow. I didn't have too much time to make sure that she felt happy here. I was pretty sure that she wouldn't leave us but I wanted to make sure. Young Master was testing her. He wanted to see if she would stay even if I wasn't able to spend time with her constantly. I'm sure that she would be pretty upset about me not being able to spend time with her constantly if she didn't have her "baby" with her. The kitten had been keeping her company all day and she seemed perfectly content with having it close to her. I was pleasantly surprised to find that I didn't have to teach her too much. Melody's maternal instincts kicked in immediately after she began taking care Midnight. The only thing I had to instruct her in was bathing the little one. After I had explained how she could clean Midnight, Melody picked up on it right away.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Melody must have gone to take a nap by now. I opened the door to our room only to be bombarded by the sound of crying kittens as Lady tried to feed them. "Good afternoon, Lady." The adult cat meowed at me and went back to tending to the four kittens suckling at her belly. Melody was asleep on the bed with Midnight curled up in the middle of her chest just like this morning when I woke her up this morning. Except this time the little one was just a bit higher up on her chest, closer to her neck. I slowly rested my weight on the bed with a smile. It was very adorable to see this. She will make an amazing mother when she gets the chance, I will make sure she has that chance too. Melody wouldn't be up again for about an hour as long as Midnight stayed quiet that is. I still had to make dinner but I suppose that the little neko could use some time to herself. I gently moved her hand away from the young infant and held it close to my body. This time the little one didn't seem at all bothered by the change of whose hands it was in and just cuddled into me.

I stayed in the bedroom for a few more minutes before Midnight started crying just like I knew she would. This time it was me who headed to the kitchen in order to feed the hungry little kitten. Bard, who was in the kitchen cutting some vegetables for dinner and for once doing it right, chuckled at me when I pulled Midnight out of my breast pocket. "So now it's your turn to feed the "baby" huh?" I sighed but nodded as I began feeding the black kitten. "Melody is sleeping and has been taking care of our "baby" all day so now it is my turn to care for her." Bard chuckled again and went back to work. "She's tired out from being a mommy huh?" I sighed again and kept my eyes down on the suckling kitten. "That and it is well past her normal nap time." I noticed that his shoulders shook as he tried to keep himself from laughing too much. "I knew that you liked cats but I could never imagine you feeding a little kitten like you are now." I shrugged and lightly stroked the kitten's head as I fed her. "True, if I had I probably would have kept it a secret but for some reason, having people see us care for the little one makes Melody happy."

"So you really care about that girl huh?" Bard asked while looking over his shoulder at me with a small smile. I stayed quiet and wiped the remaining milk from her little mouth just like Melody had done each time that I had seen her feed the little one. "She is special… Yes…" My fingers lightly ran over Midnight's onyx fur that seemed to grow by the minute. She was only a day or so old now but a kitten can grow quickly. She mewed quietly and pawed at my hand as I rubbed her stomach with one finger. Of course this little one would have caught my lovely mate's eye. She was the only black kitten out of the litter and was the smallest; she also had the longest fur out of the litter. Her face was flatter and rounder than the others which made her rather adorable. To me all kittens were adorable but there was something special about the little kitten in my hands. "Yeah… Melody sure is something huh… First time I've ever seen someone like her." I nodded again, "Beings like her are very rare and you're more likely to see them in Japan than here in England." He chuckled and finished cleaning whatever he was.

I made dinner with the help of Agni again, I didn't make anything too complicated but it was something I think that both Young Master and the Prince will enjoy. At least I think the Prince will due to what Agni has told me. Melody still hadn't come to the kitchen so I figured that she wasn't awake yet. If she was awake then she was talking with Lady again. I couldn't really see that happening though because she was the type of female that would get extremely worried about their little one if it wasn't around her. Though Melody could probably figure out that I was the one who had taken Midnight from her and so she wouldn't worry. On second thought, a glance out the window confirmed that the sun was only just beginning to set when I thought it had set a while earlier. No one but Bard knew about the kitten in my breast pocket and yet to figure out that she was there. Though the little one stayed quiet and seemed to stay asleep throughout the time that I was by Young Master's side. It seemed almost as if Midnight could tell that she would be thrown out if she was discovered.

The jingling of a bell made me look behind me. Melody was standing there sleepily rubbing her eyes and yawning. I smiled at her, "Good afternoon, finally awake are we?" She smiled while still rubbing her eyes and her tail flicked slightly behind her. She finally stopped rubbing her eyes but when she looked up at me I could still see how tired she was in her eyes. She must have just woken up and headed out to find me while she was still half asleep. Young Master's single eye looked over in the female demon's direction. "So you took your nap then?" He asked before taking a sip of his tea. Melody made her way over to our sides and nodded. She didn't seem like she knew exactly what was going on, she was only half there. In her half-conscious state she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head into my chest. Agni smiled slightly at me since he knew from the first night that he had been in the manor that everyone here was fond of the neko.

I rubbed her head with my hand which made her purr and cuddle me. Melody was not too shy about showing her affection towards me or even Young Master at times. "By the way, has your tail gotten better?" The Prince asked Melody didn't seem to hear him over her purring and with her sleepy mind. I chuckled and answered the young man for her. "Her tail is much better and no longer hurts her." He nodded a little bit and went back to eating. Young Master still looked at him in disgust since he was using his hands to eat. The blue haired boy cleared his throat and held his teacup out to tell me that it needed to be refilled. I sighed and gently pushed Melody away from me so that I could grab the teapot and refill his cup. Once the cup was filled perfectly I put the pot away and went back to my spot. It took Melody a moment to realize that I was back in my spot but when she did she latched back onto me. I was happy to allow her to do so seeing as contact between two was meant to strengthen the bond that those two shared, as I had already explained to Melody. Spending time with that neko clan in the past came to pay off now that I had a neko to teach about what she was.

Melody seemed not to notice that her "baby" was not with her at the moment. She didn't seem to notice much at this point. The combination of the excitement yesterday and the kitten that kept her from taking her nap at the normal time today seemed to take its toll on her. Midnight on the other hand, caught her "mother's" scent and began wriggling and mewing quietly. I stiffened while Young Master looked over at me. "What is that sound?" I bowed slightly at the waist. "Nothing for you to worry about, Young Master, please excuse us for a moment." When he nodded I lead Melody into the kitchen and pulled Midnight from my pocket. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the dark furred kitten and she happily accepted the little one into her hands. She began purring even more than she had when she was hugging me and cuddled the soft kitten against her cheek. I smiled and rubbed her head. "You still look tired, are you sure you don't want me to look after her for a little bit longer?" She yawned again and paused to think. After a minute or two I stopped her and took Midnight from her hands causing her to pout. "Go ahead and rest a little bit more, Mommy." Those words caused her to smile brightly and nod before she skipped off and back to our room.

I slipped Midnight back into my pocket and went back to Young Master's side since she had decided to be quiet now. "Did you get whatever that was taken care of?" I bowed a bit to him again. "I did, I am sorry for the interruption Young Master." The boy hummed slightly as he looked around. "Where did Melody go?" I smiled a little bit. "She went back to be seeing as she was still a bit exhausted from the events yesterday." He sighed but nodded a little bit back at me. "Just remember to bathe her for tomorrow. I don't want them thinking that we don't take care of her." I was a little shocked by Young Master's statement; he didn't want Melody to go with her parents? "Have you become attached to her, Young Master?" The blue eyed boy chocked a little bit on his food and blushed. "She's entertaining and you don't bug me about cats with her around…" My smile turned into a smirk. "Of course." I said teasingly causing my master to glare at me again in the same way he had yesterday when I had addressed the Queen giving him tickets to a circus.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Well this is the first chapter of Melody's family arc. I will include the little filler chapter when Agni tries to turn himself in later, after the family arc and before the circus arc. This story has 50 followers…. OH MY SATAN! Is this story really that good? Wow… I can't believe that my last year in high school is half over already… Why does it seem to go so fast? Sorry to put that in, I was just thinking to myself really. It has been longer than I would like since I last posted on this story but I've been kind of busy working Basketball concession stand at my school. I have a question, my grandma brought my sister and I two hermit crabs and a lizard back from Florida. Does anyone know what those little lizards are called and what they eat?


	25. Chapter 20

His Kitten: Meets her Parents

Kyyyyaaaaa! To all of you fans of His Kitten, I may be going to Anime St. Louis this year as Melody! I didn't get to go last year because of prom and if I had gone last year I would have been Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass. Now if I could just get the costume finished… I hate how all the faux fur disappeared when I started looking for it and that makes it really hard to make a tail you know! Sorry about my random ramblings, I'm just kind of excited. Anyway, this is the next chapter of Melody's Family arc where Melody gets to meet her mother, father and baby brother for the first time. I know that the side stories are a little confusing when it comes to this but some of them are previews for how Melody would act if something like that happened. Oh, and I found out what my lizard is, she's an anole.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Melody POV

It was still partially dark when Sebastian woke me up to give me a bath for our guests. I yawned and looked down at Midnight who was on my chest. I remembered my question about her eyes and looked up at him. "Why can't I see her eyes?" He chuckled and pet her head with one finger. "In about two weeks you will be able to. Her eyes still have to develop so that she can see." I nodded but pouted slightly as I tried to figure out something to do with Midnight while Sebastian was giving me a bath. I turned to Lady who was looking up at me. "Will you look after her while Sebastian gives me a bath?" She meowed out a yes so I placed my baby in with hers. The four siblings that she had been born with didn't seem to accept her back into their litter but Lady picked her up and kept her close to her head. I smiled and walked with Sebastian to the bathroom where he began filling the admittedly large tub. "Will you bathe with me?" He froze for a second before chuckling and turning to me. "If that is what you want then yes." I purred and slipped out of my nightgown while he stripped himself.

Once the tub was full enough but not so full that it would overflow if we both got in, Sebastian turned off the water and the two of us slipped in. I settled myself in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. Sebastian began kissing my neck which made me smile. "I think that we have enough time to _play_ a little bit." I giggled and turned myself around so that I was facing him. There was still a lot that I had to learn but I knew that when Sebastian said "play" he really meant mate. "Alright~!" I could feel him against me but he wasn't hard like when we normally mated and that confused me a little bit. While I was busy concentrating on how to get him "excited" I didn't notice his hands come up and cup my breasts. He chuckled when I mewled in pleasure and surprise. "Such a pretty kitty you are." He kneaded softly but not enough that it actually felt as good as I would like. "Ah, it has been much too long since I have touched you this way." Sebastian sighed and buried his face in my neck as he kissed it. I sighed happily and scooted closer to him. His hardening length pushed slightly against me causing me to shiver. "Oh my, so excited~!" He purred into my ear before nipping it.

My hands began rubbing his chest and he purred in response. His purring made me even happier; his purring was one of my favorite things to hear. I pushed myself even closer to him and now I could feel his body vibrate against mine. Sebastian was getting hard but not fast enough for me so I began rubbing my lower body against his. He growled and nipped on my skin while he pushed his hips up into mine. "You learn fast." Sebastian gasped as I managed to slip his length into me even though he wasn't even anywhere near as big as he could be. It still felt so amazing. I leaned forward and pushed my lips to his happily as I began bouncing on him. He groaned slightly and his hands found a place on my hips. I moaned a little bit as he grew inside of me and my ears pulled back a little bit before facing forward again. "Maybe a little too fast…"

Sebastian and I hadn't mated much, maybe even only once… I don't really remember though I do know that we had never done anything like this before. I seemed to be more dominant this time than I had been before, it made it feel different but I still liked it. With each of the movements that I made, he grew bigger. I liked the feeling of having some power over Sebastian for once and it was not the other way around. As he grew, he stretched my insides more and I began moaning more often as I moved. Sebastian, who had until now been kissing my neck, pulled away and licked his mark on my chest. "S-Sebastian~!" He chuckled and his hips moved up to meet mine. I cried out in pleasure and my hands began clawing his shoulders. He sighed out my name as I continued to move. I wasn't moving as fast as he did when he mated me but it felt good in a different way. Water began to splash out of the porcelain tub as it was disturbed by our movements and hit the floor. "Oh my~ Ahh~! You're making a mess Kitten~!" I mewled and leaned forward so that I could nip at his neck this time. "I'm sorry." I purred out as I shifted my hips again, Sebastian sighed again while his fingers gripped me tightly.

"You're making this really hard for me~." I stopped and pulled my face out of Sebastian's neck so that I could look at him while my head tilted to the side. "What do you mean?" He smirked, "This is much slower than I would like it to be also, I am not used to being the submissive one." He purred and nipped beneath my chin again. My head arched back to allow him more access but instead of continuing on my neck, he moved down to my breasts. Sebastian thrust himself up into me to encourage me to continue my movements. My hips began moving again almost immediately afterwards and I could now tell that he was at his biggest. My tail waved violently beneath the surface of the water causing more to splash out even though the water weighed my tail down a bit. An idea popped into my head, something that I wanted to try. I lifted myself off of Sebastian so that hardly any of him was left inside of me before letting the whole of my weight fall on him. The action caused me to let out a loud cry as it allowed Sebastian to go even deeper into my body. He chuckled and kissed me as I began moving faster and faster while repeating the action every so often.

I began drooling a little bit but my legs were getting tired. I pulled my body away from Sebastian's and leaned over the edge of the tub with my tail lifted. Sebastian saw no problem with the change of position and only smirked as he moved as well. He didn't hesitate a moment before thrusting back inside of me. A puddle on the floor reflected my appearance back at me. My dark hair stuck to my face with sweat and water, my eyes shown as slits and glowed a bright pink. It was an odd thing to notice when mating but I did. I didn't have a lot of time to appraise my appearance before my eyes shut tightly and I cried out in pleasure when Sebastian started being rough. There was even more pleasure in him being rough than when it was me who was dominant and being much more gentle. My thoughts weren't very coherent but a single clear one managed to make itself known, I like being the submissive one when it comes to mating. My breasts became a little sore since they hit against the side of the tub each time that Sebastian thrust into me but I was feeling so good that I didn't even mind.

Sebastian leaned over and nipped harshly at my shoulder. "You feel so good~." His hands which had been placed on my hips moved over my stomach and up to my breasts where they began kneading. A pressure in my lower stomach made itself known as he became even rougher. "Sebastian~!" He chuckled but it sounded more like a pleasured growl to me. My insides convulsed and my back arched as I cried out again. Sebastian's fingers pinched my nipples and pulled, that was something that I didn't like. I hissed and glared over my shoulder at the male behind me he paused for a second in surprise. "What's wrong?" My tail flicked which made it hit his face. "I didn't like that…" His shocked look turned to a smirk and he let go of the sensitive peak and instead began rubbing his palm against it. "I began purring and with that he began moving again. Pain wasn't really something that I enjoyed very much. Sebastian began sucking on the side of my neck, he was careful to avoid the back of my neck. "Nya~! I-I…. NYA!" My eyes clenched shut tightly as the pressure released itself and my walls constricted around Sebastian's length. He growled but didn't stop; in fact he began moving even faster.

I couldn't open my eyes, it all felt too good! After another minute or two, Sebastian pushed himself as deep into me as he could and released. He had managed to get into my womb, of which had been explained to me recently, and I came again at the feeling. He didn't pull out of me but pulled me back into the water so that I was in his lap. I purred loudly as I leaned back against him. "I didn't know that my little kitten didn't like pain~." He purred back to me while his hands rubbed my stomach gently. I shook my head and turned it so that I could bury my face in his neck. "No I don't… Not like that anyway…" The water was still warm but compared to my body it seemed almost cool. "I suppose that we should actually bathe now." I giggled as he began rubbing me with soap without moving me away from him. I was perfectly fine with being attached to Sebastian like this as he bathed me and himself.

It wasn't that long until we were ready to get out. I didn't really want to but by now the water was cold and I wasn't too fond of anything cold. I was dressed in my normal attire and my hair was combed through after Sebastian had gotten dressed and fixed his own hair. I stretched out my back and arched it up. "When will the guests be here?" He paused in straightening out his tailcoat. "I do not know the exact time but they should be here soon…" He didn't sound very happy about these guests. "Do you not like these people?" He walked over and put a hand on my head with a small smile. "Don't worry about it. Now come on, we still have to wake up Young Master." I nodded and jumped up from the bed to follow him. Sebastian prepared a mint salad today along with some other things that I didn't pay any attention to. Cooking could be fun but just sitting there and doing nothing wasn't at all! He still didn't trust me enough to let me help him when he prepared Young Master's food. It kind of made me upset that he didn't trust me but at the same time I knew that it was for the best. At the moment I was only able to make extremely simple things and I even had to have a lot of help with them.

Midnight wasn't with me at the moment; Lady had offered to care for her today since I would be busy with the guests. Without her I felt a little lonely as I stood outside of Young Master's door and waited for him and Sebastian to come out. When they did I curtsied at Young Master who smirked a little bit before continuing on to the dining room. Sebastian sighed and followed after the boy. My head tilted to the side as I thought of a reason for those two to be acting this way. They were obviously hiding something from me but what could it be?! I huffed in annoyance before going in the same direction as the two males. The air in the mansion was rather cold so as soon as I found a lit fireplace, I took a seat next to it not even caring where it was. I relaxed on my stomach and began swinging my legs through the air while humming to myself. After a minute or so I took to drawing random designs in the carpet with my fingers. I never made it too the dining room actually, my want for warmth took me in another direction.

You may notice that I didn't eat this morning. Well, ever since my 20th birthday, which Sebastian told me that I was now a fully mature demoness, my need to eat has decreased little by little. Sometimes Sebastian will go out and hunt souls for me and bring them back. Each one tasted different but there were some that I really liked and others that I hated! Of course I would still eat human food every now and again because I still liked the taste of it but it didn't fill me up like it used to. Milk on the other hand was something that I wouldn't give up. I liked it way too much to give it up. I wouldn't be missed at breakfast anyway. I almost always spent it in the kitchen with a bottle of milk or eating in those rare moments where I eat. Young Master wouldn't notice that I wasn't there with him. The only person who would notice would be Sebastian. Tanaka and the others would possibly notice, not that I really paid too much attention to them all of the time.

The sound of horse hooves and carriage wheels became known in my ears. "That must be the guests… I'll just stay here until someone gets me." My ears flicked slightly at the opening of the door but I just stayed where I was. My body was tired and lethargic after my bath with Sebastian. Not that I would complain about it though! Three unfamiliar footsteps sounded in my ears and I listened to them closely. Heavy, loud footsteps belonged to a larger male. Softer, more delicate footsteps belonged to an adult female. The softest footsteps were harder to make out. I couldn't tell whether they belonged to a young male or female but I could tell that they stayed close to the female who was probably their mother. I yawned and stretched, sitting here was kind of boring but I was too lazy to move at the moment. I relaxed again and my eyes closed as I began purring. Sitting by the fire felt so nice~. I rolled onto my side and curled into my ball while bringing my tail up to my nose.

Footsteps coming toward me woke me up, they were easy for me to recognize so I kept my eyes closed. It was only Sebastian after all. I heard him sigh, "Really now, you slept well last night and it's not nap time yet." He kneeled down beside me and put a hand on my head. "You're awake, I know that you are." I smiled and opened my eyes to look up at the male demon before sitting up. "What are you doing in here?" "I was cold…" He chuckled and ruffled my hair before standing. "Well come along, there are some people who want to meet you." Sebastian offered me one of his gloved hands which I happily took to stand up. He seemed to expect me to release his hand once I was on my feet but I didn't and instead settled for fitting my fingers between his. He smiled only a little bit at me and led me to the sitting room. He pulled his hand from mine and stepped in front of me to open the door. "Did you find her?" "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said with a bow and pushed me inside by placing a hand on my lower back, I looked up at him in confusion.

A gasp took my attention away from my mate and settled it on a human female with blond hair. Her hair was up in a loose bun and curly strands fell down beside her face while her bangs just barely reached her eyebrows. Her eyes were a vibrant, apple green that looked very happy. All-in-all, she was very pretty. I blinked at her as she stood up and walked over to me. She was taller but not by much at all, in fact maybe an inch or two. There were tears in her eyes that threatened to fall as she looked at me. "You really do look like her…" She circled me and stopped at my right side and looked back in the direction that she came from. "Doesn't she Harold?" Harold… Where does that name sound familiar from? I know that I've heard it somewhere before. I looked over in the same direction as her to see a man that was nearly as tall as Sebastian. His blond hair was spiked slightly and some bangs fell into his jade green eyes. He was handsome but he was no Sebastian.

The man's eyes scanned me for a minute before he smiled a little bit and he nodded. "Her face is almost exactly like yours." The woman's smile brightened and her arms wrapped tightly round me. I yelped in surprise and was suddenly happy that Lady was taking care of Midnight right now. "My baby~!" I just blinked at her in confusion. "Dear, I think you may be scaring the poor girl." "But I'm so happy to see her!" The man, Harold, stepped forward and for the first time I noticed the child clinging to him. The indescribable footsteps that I had heard earlier belonged to a little platinum blond that had eyes that were the same color as Finnie's. His hair was the same style as Young Master's only a little shorter. I thought that he really was cute. Harold pulled the woman off of me while I was looking at the little boy who was eyeing me carefully. Young Master stood from his plush chair and walked over to me. "Melody I want you to meet Harold, Anna and Arthur Silver, your family."

My eyes widened and I took a step back, Harold and Anna frowned slightly. "My….. Family…." I continued staring at the trio in shock for a few minutes before stepping forward again. I wanted a mother and father. I wanted a family and now here they were, right in front of me. I threw my arms around the woman that I now knew to be my mother and cuddled into her. "M-Mommy…" She giggled and hugged me back. "My baby Melody, oh I'm sorry that we had to let you go but we're here for you now." I pulled away from her with a smile and hugged my father. "Daddy!" I was so happy to have a family. Daddy pulled away from me and turned to the little boy who had been watching this whole time. "I want you to meet your little brother, Arthur." The boy looked up at me slightly frightened but when his eyes landed on my ears they lit up. His small hand reached up like he wanted to touch them so with a smile I kneelt down in front of him and let him touch my ears. He giggled and hugged me. "You're a kitty! I like kitties!" I giggled and hugged the small boy back.

I sat down near the fireplace with Arthur in my lap. He was happy to cuddle up with me and play with my tail before it flicked out of his grasp causing him to giggle. It would always go back to where he could grab it again and he made his own little game out of it. Sebastian stood nearby and watched with a blank expression, something was wrong with him. My parents were busy talking with Young Master about how I was doing around other people and with house work. I looked up at Sebastian with sad eyes causing him to sigh. The noise brought Young Master's attention to the male demon and he looked between the two of us before giving a sigh of his own and waving his hand dismissively. "Go ahead and sit down, I don't care." He nodded and took a seat in a chair near my brother and I. The fact that he was closer to me made me happier so I smiled up at him and rubbed my cheek against his knee. He smiled and rubbed my head causing me to purr. Arthur giggled and clapped his hands excitedly when he heard it. "You purr! You purr!" His arms latched around my neck and he cuddled against me.

"It's nice to see that Arthur is getting along so well with his sister. I was worried that they wouldn't get along." Mommy smiled at Young Master who was simply smirking at the three of us that were by the fireplace. "She's actually a lot friendlier than you would expect her to be." She didn't seem to notice how close I was to Sebastian but Daddy on the other hand did seem to notice it. I leaned against Sebastian's leg and cuddled the little blond close to me. His hair was really soft and he smelled like candy. Mommy smelled like flowers and Daddy had this scent that I couldn't identify. They all seemed so happy while sitting in this little room with all of us. Even Sebastian seemed to have calmed down with me leaning against him. I felt comfortable with everyone here. Even if I didn't know my family very well I was still happy to know that I had them and that they would come and see me.

Arthur giggled again as my tail flicked away from him and he reached out for it. I didn't mind him playing with it since it made him happy and he didn't pull on it. I had seen little kids play with cats before and they normally pulled their tails for some unknown reason but Arthur was different. He didn't pull or yank on my tail or even pinch my ears. It made me happy that he was so gentle with me and he seemed happy enough to just sit in my lap and play with me. Mommy and Daddy were back to talking with Young Master. They asked him questions like where they found me and how I acted when they found me. They also asked him a bunch of questions about how I got along with others. "She gets along best with Sebastian and me the best out of everyone here, Sebastian more so than me." They turned and looked at the male demon and scanned him for a moment. "So is he like her?" Sebastian answered this time, "In a way yes. I am a different kind though." He leaned forward and pet my head, Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly at him before he hugged me tightly again. "Don't touch my sissy!"

Everyone in the room looked at the young boy in surprise. My head tilted to the side as I looked down at him. "Why can't Sebastian touch me?" Arthur's aqua eyes looked up at me sadly. "Because you are my sissy and not his!" I giggled and cuddled him close to me. "You may be my brother but Sebastian is my mate." Mommy and Daddy both flinched a little bit, "Mate?" I nodded at them with a smile. "Uh huh!" They blinked and looked at each other before looking back at me and then up at Sebastian. They were quiet for a minute before Daddy cleared his throat. "He at least takes good care of you right?" I nodded with a smile before looking up at Sebastian. "Don't you?" He chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "I like to think that I do but you are the one who decides whether I treat you right or not." I smiled and stood with Arthur in my arms just so that I could sit down in Sebastian's lap.

"Well I think that you treat me well~!" I cuddled up against him while Arthur just glared in his direction. "You won't…. hurt her will you?" Daddy was nervous but why would he be? Sebastian is a good person, well demon, and I'm happy with him. Sebastian chuckled and his arms wrapped around me. "Well, since everyone in this room has knowledge of demons it is safe for me to speak about this freely." Daddy and Mommy both nodded, "A demon's mate is the most important thing to them. If a demon hurts their mate then it is involuntary. You don't have to worry about me hurting Melody though, it is mainly younger demons that lose control and accidentally kill their mates and I am old enough to control myself." I giggled and rubbed my head beneath his chin. "It is impossible for me to be angry at her for too long." One of Sebastian's hands reached up and began rubbing my ears. I was happy that he was giving me attention.

"So we can be expecting grandchildren in the future?" "Mommy!" "Anna!" Ciel shook his head and Sebastian chuckled and his hands moved back down to wrap around my waist. "Not at the moment no, I was hoping that my work with Young Master would be finished before I thought I thought about conceiving a child." He lightly stroked my stomach with his fingers. "But you have thought about it?" Ciel sighed and face palmed. "I have yes; it has crossed my mind in the many years that I have been alive." I cuddled against Sebastian again. I was having a nice time with everyone. "What about you dear?" I flashed one of my smiles in Mommy's direction. "Uh huh, I want to be a mommy sometime~!" She giggled at me and hugged Daddy's arm like I often did to Sebastian. "She's such a sweetie~!" Mommy seemed very happy with how I was acting. Arthur was still holding onto me tightly and glaring at Sebastian. He seemed really possessive of me even though he hadn't known me very long.

Arthur put his little chin on my shoulder as he cuddled into me. Sebastian chuckled and ruffled his hair fondly. "What's wrong Little Lord?" The four year old growled slightly and tensed up. The attention of my parents and Young Master was brought back to us. Mommy smiled slightly at us. "I don't like you…. I just got my sissy I don't want you to take her away!" Sebastian chuckled again and once more ruffled the young boy's hair. "I'm not trying to take your sister away from you. I have no problems with the two of you being close." Arthur relaxed a little bit in my arms and his grip let up a little bit. "But I thought that you didn't like me?" "I never said that did I? Little Lord, you are one of the few humans that I find myself liking and if you want to see your sister that is fine with me." He relaxed even more and his hands unwound themselves from around my neck to rest on my shoulders. "Really?"

Arthur sounded happy now and that made me happy too. Sebastian seemed to like him which was another thing that made me happy. The male demon nodded causing the little boy to smile. "Okay… I think that I like you then!" I giggled and cuddled my baby brother. "Oh~ you are just so cute!" He squealed and giggled as I cuddled him. "Sissy! Stop it~!" I started purring as I played happily with the young blond. He began flicking at the bell around my neck making it jingle and chime. "Hold on!" He jumped up out of my lap and reached into his pocket before pulling out a ball that smelled like catnip. "I was playing with my kitty Suzy earlier and I forgot that I put her ball in my pocket!" Arthur held the ball out to me and I could feel my pupils dilate. I looked to Young Master for his permission. He nodded and waved his hand to tell me to play. That was answer that I needed, I looked up at Sebastian who was smiling down at me before he nodded as well and let go of me. "You want to play with me?" I nodded and sat down on the floor a few feet away from Arthur.

Arthur rolled the ball on the floor in my direction and I immediately went after it. My tail swished through the air happily as I pounced after the colorful toy on the floor. My antics seemed to entertain my little brother since he was giggling and clapping as I batted the ball back and forth with my hands. I swatted it back over to him and he sat down to roll it back to me. We were being watched by all of the other presences in the room with most of them smiling, Young Master was only smirking since he never really smiled much. I pounced at the ball each time that it came at me and batted it back and forth between my hands for a minute or so before batting it back at my brother who was happy to be playing with me. "She hits the ball back to me! Suzy doesn't even do that!" Playing with Arthur was different than playing with Sebastian, and not in the way meaning mating. When Sebastian used cat toys to play with me, he would tease me and not let me get the toy most of the time. Arthur would let me get the toy and play with it without teasing me. Cat nip clouded my mind a little bit but I had a bit of immunity to it.

When I hit the ball back to Arthur for a 12th time he accidentally hit it to where it went beneath the chair that Sebastian was sitting in. I actually pounced after it and reached my arm beneath the chair to try and get the toy back out so that I could continue playing. The toy was way too far back for me to be able to reach so I couldn't get it. Sebastian shook his head before standing and moving the chair so that I was able to get the toy. I smiled at him and stood up to kiss him on the cheek as a thank you. Once I had a hold of the toy and was back to playing with Arthur he put the chair back where it belonged. "I'm sorry to say but I must excuse myself. I need to begin the preparations for lunch." Young Master nodded and Sebastian bowed before leaving the sitting room and heading for the kitchen. I pouted a little bit but got distracted from the fact that he was leaving when Arthur rolled the ball back to me. With that, our game began again and he was more careful not to hit the toy beneath the chair again.

It almost seemed as if the little boy would never tire of us batting the ball back and forth but soon enough he did and placed the ball back in his pocket when I wasn't paying attention. Without giving me any kind of warning, Arthur tackled me to the ground in a hug. "You're so much fun Sissy!" I giggled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You're fun too, Arthur. I like playing with you." He giggled and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and sat up so that he was in my lap again. "Will you be coming home with us?" I blinked while everyone else went quiet and looked in our direction. My ears drooped a little bit as I thought. Sure I would love to spend more time with my family and getting to know them but I also didn't want to leave Sebastian and Young Master. After a minute or two I sighed, "I would love to but… I want to stay with Sebastian and Young Master." The little boy pouted and tears appeared in his eyes. "But I want you to come home with us!" Daddy stood up and walked over to us. He kneeled and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "We can't force her to come with us. If she wants to stay here than she can, after all, her mate is here."  
Arthur looked down to where his bangs covered his eyes, he was upset. "We can always come and visit her though; Lord Ciel has said that we can." He looked up at Daddy with tears in his eyes before looking at Young Master. "You promise that we can?" The blue eyed boy nodded, "I see no problem with you and your family coming to visit Melody occasionally." Arthur didn't seem as sad anymore but he still seemed a little upset. After a few minutes he was back to being happy and chasing my tail as it swished behind me. Mommy and Daddy watched us with smiles on their faces as they were all quiet again. It was getting closer and closer to lunch time which also meant that it was getting closer to nap time for me so I was beginning to get a little sleepy. I yawned which took my attention away from watching my tail and making sure that Arthur didn't get it. He managed to get a hold of it and giggled as he began petting it gently and cuddling it against his cheek. "Your fur is so soft~." I smiled and ruffled his hair like Sebastian did. I was impressed that he didn't pet me going backwards like many children would pet something. He pet my tail in the way that my fur went which kept it smooth and soft.

Arthur laid his head down on my tail like it was a pillow and curled up into a ball almost like I do when I go to sleep. He was relaxed and happy to be like this with me, he must _really_ like kitties. There was a soft knock on the door followed by it opening to show Sebastian standing there with his hand over his heart. "Lunch is ready everyone." My parents and Young Master stood; Arthur sat up and rubbed at his eyes sleepily. I helped him stand and followed everyone to the dining room so that they could eat. When we made it to the table I pulled the chair out for Arthur and pushed it in for him once he sat down causing him to giggle. "Sissy makes a good maid!" I smiled and kissed the top of his head but I was a little confused on where to stand. Normally I stood right beside Young Master and Sebastian but with my family here I didn't know where to stand. I looked to the young boy for my answer. He sighed, "You can do whatever you like."

I nodded and went to stand where I normally did. My family may be here but I was still a maid. I took my place and stood straight with my hands clasped in front of me. Mommy and Daddy smiled at me. "So loyal, no doubt she learned it from… um… I'm sorry Mr. Butler but I've forgotten your name…" Daddy rubbed the back of his head nervously and chuckled. "It is quite alright Sir; there is no need to remember the name of a simple butler." Sebastian bowed but Daddy looked at me for the answer. "His name is Sebastian."

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

I know that it is kind of a sudden ending but I was out of ideas for this chapter and I had no Idea what else to do with it. It will continue on in the next chapter though so don't worry! I published the first chapter of my OVA style making of story today while I was trying to get over my writers block…. Didn't really work but I hope it does soon! Thank you all so much for reading His Kitten! I love you all! *Is blowing kisses, throwing plushies and curry buns hand made by Sebastian to every one.*


	26. Chapter 21

His Kitten: Change

I'm sorry about that last side chapter… I really don't remember writing it at all. All I really remember is not going to sleep until around 5:30 that morning… I had a total memory lapse.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Melody POV

Lunch was pretty silent other than the clinking of silver on china or china on china. Of course Sebastian was complimented on his cooking skills by my family but other than that there wasn't much. It seemed almost as if my Mommy and Daddy had exhausted their questions at least for the time being. I stayed quiet as a maid should be something that I only recently grasped. Sebastian was expressionless like I had seen him be a few times after I first met him and Young Master. Arthur kept looking up at me in confusion and finally he placed his silver down so he could speak. "Why aren't you eating too?" I smiled at him while my head tilted to the side. "Maids don't eat with their masters or guests." He pouted a little bit at me but nodded after a minute and went back to eating. The silver and such was too big for the young boy and it just made him eating adorable.

I wanted to yawn terribly but that would be rude so I worked really hard to keep from yawning in front of everyone but it still made a small squeak. The sound caught the attention of my family and Young Master who all looked at me surprised. "What on earth was that?" Mommy asked with an arched eyebrow and a slight smile. Sebastian smirked and my ears drooped in embarrassment. "I got sleepy and tried to keep myself from yawning but it didn't really work…" I blushed a little bit and fiddled with my fingers. Mommy giggled a little bit. "Something to do with being like a cat I guess. Arthur's little Suzy sleeps any time that she isn't playing with him." I nodded instead of speaking again. Arthur nodded happily and swallowed the food in his mouth. "Uh huh, but she will always wake up so that she can play with me." I nodded at him again with a small smile. Cats do love playing, sleeping and eating so it was easy for me to understand.

While cats spend most of their time like that, I did as well but there were also other things that I did that normal cats did not. Of course that came from being humanoid as well as a demon. Though no matter the differences between me and normal felines, we will always have things in common. It's kind of like how even though Sebastian and I are two totally different kinds of demon, not to mention opposite sexes as well, we will always have some things in common as well. There are many things that may seem like they have no connection at all but if you pay enough attention you can notice that they really are linked in some ways. That was something that I had recently noticed as well. Though it helped that Sebastian was teaching me things at night now that I didn't really sleep much then, sleeping was really more of a habit than a need any more just like eating was. Being quiet like this gave me time to reflect on those things that I had learned. Recently Sebastian's lessons to me had turned into etiquette lessons so that I could be allowed around humans more often.

Lunch didn't last too much longer and soon Sebastian and I were carrying the dishes into the kitchen so that they could be cleaned and put away. "I can help right?" He nodded and pat my head, his affection toward me around others was beginning to die down a little bit so I didn't get the same praise from him that I used to. At first it had upset me but I soon learned that I had begun expecting praise for every little thing that I did. I had become spoiled and it would do no good if I needed to do something without anyone there who knew that I felt like I required praise to do anything. If something like that were to happen then I would probably end up not doing what I needed to and then I would get in trouble and be scolded. Something like that probably would have destroyed me. Praise was good every now and again but constant praise could only cause trouble. Truth be told I was still a little upset that I wasn't getting the same amount of praise that I had gotten in the beginning though now that I was much more capable than I had been in the past the praise wasn't really required to coax me into simple things.

I was allowed to put away the dishes that Sebastian had washed, he had finished them in seconds since no one was watching us and the servants were who knows where doing who knows what. I only hoped that they wouldn't cause trouble. Since Sebastian was finished with his part of the dishes he left to clean up the dining room leaving me to put things away. That was another thing that he had been doing recently, leaving me to do things on my own without being supervised. He trusted me enough to do things like this and clean but still not enough to cook. I reached up to put one of the dishes away but the shelf was much too high for me to reach. I looked around the kitchen to see if Sebastian came back to help me but he wasn't there. I had to do this on my own; I had to solve my own problems. I looked down at the counter and then back up at the cupboard that I was trying to put the dish away in. A thought occurred to me and I carefully jumped up onto it so that I could reach the shelf that I needed to. Thankfully I was not as clumsy as Meyleene and my tail helped me balance well on the thin area that I had to stand on. That comes from the same place that allows a cat to walk on a rope.

I smiled at myself and nodded at my accomplishment before putting the rest of the dishes that went in that cupboard away and jumping down from the counter. I stood up from the crouch that I had landed in and looked at the area that I had been standing on. There were shoe prints there, they weren't very noticeable but if Sebastian were to come in he would see them and I would be scolded. I didn't want to be seen to him as one of the useless servants when I was working hard to please both him and Young Master. I took a cleaning rag and cleaned the prints off of the smooth surface until it shined like it had before I jumped up there. If any human were to look at it then they wouldn't be able to tell that I had been standing up there in the first place. I clapped excited with myself and looked around for anything else that Sebastian may have left for me to finish without him telling me. He, Young Master and even the other servants had been testing me on things like that a lot recently.

The area that Sebastian had cooked in was a mess and he had left it with no orders for me to clean it at all. I blinked at the mess of flour, skins and other foodstuffs that had been left there. This was a bigger mess than I had ever cleaned by myself before and it was a little intimidating. I grabbed the little trash bin that was beneath the counter and used a cleaning rag to wipe all of the crumbs and as much of the flour as I could into the bin without getting it on the floor. To my disappointment I failed and now I would have to sweep or mop. Now with the bulk of the mess taken care of I used a wet rag to wipe up the flour that was left there. This counter shined just like the one I had cleaned my shoe prints off of and nodded in approval. I tossed the rag in the sink so that I could take care of it in a minute and grabbed the broom and dustpan to sweep up what little flour had fallen on the floor. To my surprise there was actually some soot left on the floor from when Bard had blown up the kitchen yesterday. I shook my head a little bit but kept cleaning like I knew that I was expected to do. Once that was finished I went over the kitchen thoroughly once more to make absolutely sure that there was nothing left for me to do and I was pleased to find that there was nothing.

I smiled and let out a pleased mew as I nodded again and turned to leave the kitchen to find Sebastian standing in the doorway. He nodded at me with a small smile and turned to walk away. He was pleased with what I did and it made me happy to know that what I did was satisfactory to him. I was getting better and better with work and it made me happy, I was becoming more aware of whom I myself am. I followed after Sebastian happily as he went back to Young Master's side where my family also was. When Arthur saw me he jumped up and hugged my legs. "You're back Sissy! I missed you!" He finished off his sentence with a yawn and he moved on of his arms from around my legs to rub his eyes. "Oh, it's almost time for Arthur's nap…." Mommy placed on open hand on the side of her face and her elbow in her other hand. "Do you have a guest room that he could rest in?" I looked over to Young Master who was obviously thinking about things. "Sebastian, Melody." I stood straighter while Sebastian was silent and didn't move since his posture and everything was already perfect. "Take him up to one of the guest rooms and put him to bed." I curtsied while Sebastian bowed, "Yes, My Lord."

Arthur smiled and cuddled me as I lifted him into my arms and followed Sebastian up to the guest rooms. He opened the door to a room that was filled with navy blue and had a nice comfy looking, king sized bed in the middle of the room. Sebastian let me in in front of him and I laid the young blond on the bed. He was so close to being asleep that he had no idea what was going on. "Sleep well Arthur." He yawned and curled into a ball as I pulled the covers over him. Within that same instant he was asleep so I smiled at him before turning to leave the room. Sebastian quietly closed the door, making sure that he didn't make a noise to wake up the sleeping little boy. As we started walking away I looked up at him. "May I take a nap too?" He stopped walking so I did to so that I could keep looking up at him. One of his gloved hands placed itself on my head while he looked down at me. "Not today, that is another thing that I want you to work on. You have been doing better but what if you were taking a nap and I was busy, what if Young Master got in trouble and needed one of us?" My ears fell a little bit but I nodded sadly.

"I understand that I am asking you to go against instinct and stay awake when it is natural that you sleep during quite a bit of the day but you need to learn to adapt to human life, do you understand." My cheeks puffed out as I huffed, "I want to take a nap!" Red eyes narrowed slightly at me. "Melody," His voice was stern and it made me flinch a little bit, it was also against my instinct to go up against someone that I knew could easily hurt me. "If you want to stay here then you have to learn to behave like a human as much as you can." My own gaze which had hardened as I tried to put up a brave front against Sebastian wavered. "If you cannot do something so simple then I am afraid that I am going to have to find you somewhere else to go." His eyes told me that he wasn't joking and that this wasn't a lie but why would he be saying this? I thought that a demon's mate was the most important thing to them. "W-why…" His gaze didn't waver. "A true demon is able to adapt to life as a human, if you are unable to do this then you are not a true demon and not worthy of remaining my mate."

My eyes widened and I took a step back which made Sebastian's hand fall off of his head. I knew that I would have to but why is he being so mean about it? "I-I…." "Do you understand?" My ears fell flat against my skull as my tail hung limp behind me instead of swishing happily like it normally would when I was alone with Sebastian. I looked down at the floor and nodded without saying another word. "Good." With that one word Sebastian brushed past me without even looking back at me. What is going on? Am I having a nightmare of some sort? Sebastian had never treated me like this before, what did I do?

Sebastian POV

The look that had been in Melody's eyes when she looked down made me regret my words a bit but it was true. Young Master had given me a stern talking to the other day telling me that Melody was getting in the way of my duties and that if things didn't change soon then she would be sent away. This was one of the reasons that he was meeting her parents. I had forgotten who I was for a time thanks to the neko and it had been a bit refreshing but I needed to become what I had been before. I made my way back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. 'Perhaps I should have waited before I made her my mate…' I had taken advantage of her lack of coherent thoughts when I mated her. I had been egger to have a creature like her by my side and hadn't taken a chance in allowing her to form her own preferences in a mate. She is immature and does not seem to understand that she is in fact a very powerful creature. Each demon has their own personality but she doesn't even have her own yet. She needs to learn how to behave like a demon and sometimes the best way to teach a naturally stubborn creature is by being a bit harsh.

Of course I couldn't change the fact that I had mated her now. The only way for me to become mate free once more would be to murder her but I had more control than that and she hadn't really done anything to deserve that. A creature that I admit is much too innocent for what she is would be paying for my mistakes. The measuring glass in my hand shattered. The thought that I had mad such an unforgivable mistake, even for a demon angered me and my temper could be a problem. Demons are possessive creatures but my possessiveness was getting out of hand. I couldn't stand the thought of another being touching the neko or taking her away and that had drove me to mate her. I kneeled and began cleaning the glass form the measuring cup off of the floor. This damn temper of mine is going to get me in trouble again. The shards of glass were thrown into the trash bin and I sighed as I grabbed another measuring glass, there were plenty in the manor since Meyleene often broke them or they were destroyed when Bard caused an explosion.

Melody POV

I wandered through the halls of the manor instead of going back to the sitting room with my parents and Young Master, they would ask what was wrong with me and I really didn't want to talk about it. I looked around for something that I could do since I wasn't allowed to take a nap. There were some foot prints in the entry way from when my family came in so maybe I could clean those up. I made my way to the supply closet and pulled out a mop and bucket before heading back to clean. Just like I had done in the kitchen when I cleaned, I cleaned the floor until it shined and I could see my reflection in it. My reflection was not something that I wanted to see at the moment though. The person who was reflected back at me looked nothing like me. She didn't look happy and her eyes weren't as bright as they normally were. I sighed and looked away from my reflection before beginning to dry the floor so that if someone came through then they wouldn't slip on the wet spots. I had to make myself useful in some way or I would be sent away and I would never be able to see anyone here again. I didn't want to be parted from the only people who had ever been nice to me. There had to be a reason that Sebastian had spoken to me like that… Maybe there was a hint in what he said. I recalled the conversation that the two of us had and then it hit me. He said something about me not being a true demon; he wanted me to act more like a demon! But how would I do that? How does a demon act that I don't?

There is obviously something that I'm not that he wants me to be. I thought hard about what I could do to try and become more like a demon. I had never been around a demon other than Sebastian and I wasn't sure what to make of how he acted. He was the only demon that I had ever been around before so he was the only one that I had to base this off of. I knew that I was childish but I never thought that it would cause too much of a problem, let alone like this. I have to figure out how to act so that Sebastian won't be angry with me anymore. I have to figure out how to act so that he can be proud of me again. I have to stop acting like a child and start acting more like an adult, more like Young Master and Sebastian. I nodded to myself, now determined to change the way that I acted into something that wasn't childish. The floor was now dry so I stood and put the cleaning supplies that I had gotten out away.

Now that I was finished with that I went to find Sebastian, I needed to apologize for the way that I had acted toward him. He was in the kitchen preparing dinner just like I thought he would be. He didn't seem to notice when I entered the room and I was hesitant to speak to him but isn't a demon supposed to be brave and unafraid? "S-Sebastian?" He made a noise to say that he heard me but didn't turn to look at me. "I'm sorry… I really should try harder…" Sebastian just looked over his shoulder slightly at me before going back to what he was doing. "It is not common for demons to apologize." I flinched a little bit but stood straighter. "But it was the right thing to do right? I was immature and didn't want to change the way I was but I know that I need to…" Sebastian chuckled a little bit as he continued working. "That's right, come here and help me." My ears perked up and I nodded before stepping over to Sebastian's side like he had asked me to. He didn't need me to help him but he was going to let me. He handed me a bowl of something and a wooden spoon. "Please mix this until I tell you to stop." I nodded and went to work with what I was asked to do as I thought more about how I should try to change. I worked hard at what I was doing but I also worked just about as fast as Sebastian was. There were no humans in the room with us so we could work at our normal speeds.

"Stop, that's good." I nodded and handed the bowl to Sebastian so that he could do whatever he was supposed to do with it. Since my hands were free I began cleaning around the area that he was working in. Sebastian spared me a single glance and a nod before going back to cooking. Something shined on the floor encouraging me to get down on my hands and knees to find out what it was. I picked it up and examined it, surprised to find that it was a shard of glass. How did that get there? Bard hasn't been in the kitchen as far as I know and I haven't heard from Meyleene either. There were more on the floor but they were very tiny. I would need a broom to clean up the rest of the little shards so I stood up and dumped the handful of glass into the trash bin. I hesitated in asking what had caused there to be broken glass but as usual my curiosity got the best of me. "Why is there broken glass on the floor, I don't think that anyone's been in here since I cleaned it…" He didn't say a word so I didn't ask again and went to get the broom that I had already used a few times today.

Dinner was in the oven now so Sebastian turned to me. "I appreciate you cleaning without being asked to." I nodded a little bit and finished sweeping the glass up. I was still curious as to where it had come from but since Sebastian didn't answer when I asked I figured that he didn't want to talk about it. He put a hand on my head again and I flinched a little bit remembering the last time he did this was when he had scolded me. "I also appreciate you not taking your nap." He didn't seem angry with me this time but I was still hesitant because of what had happened before. "What are you making for dinner today?" He smiled a little bit and turned to look at the few things that were still out. "Roquefort and Walnut-Stuffed Baked Artichokes, scones and mash." Of course I pouted a little bit since none of the food sounded good to me. Luckily I didn't have to eat it if I didn't want to so I guess that it was alright. "You let me help you cook for others…" I was given that closed eyed smile, "Of course, it is about time that you actually start helping." Well, what a nice way to make me feel like a burden to you.

Of course I had been a burden at first. Sebastian had to teach me how to do just about everything and I wouldn't really let him leave my side. There was still quite a bit that I had to learn but there are things that I can learn on my own now but I still seemed like I was such a big burden. Of course in my mind I was slowly becoming aware of this but Sebastian being rather well harsh with me was helping me figure it out. It upset me a little bit that he wasn't even hiding that little insult from me. I climbed up onto the stool that had become mine in my earlier days at the Phantomhive manor. It was no different from any of the other stools in the kitchen but this one had become mine since it was the one that I always sat on. Because of the time that I had spent on that stool it held my scent and thus it was my territory just like Kitty had quickly become after picking up my scent. Sebastian also held my scent but his own overpowered it and made it harder to pick up on him.

"It doesn't sound good to me but I'm sure that since you made it everyone else will like it." He chuckled and picked up a rag so that he could begin wiping down the area that he had been working in when I was cleaning so that I couldn't get it. "I have never tried making it for Young Master so I'm hoping that he likes it. Your parents on the other hand seem like the type of people who would enjoy it." My head tilted slightly to the left as I thought about my little brother. "What about Arthur?" He put a hand to his chin as he thought, probably assessing Arthur's personality from what he had seen. "Your little brother doesn't seem to be the type to be picky. At least he doesn't seem like he would be as picky as you." I pouted and narrowed my eyes a little bit but not enough to be threatening. Not that I would be very threatening to him anyway. "Why are you insulting me?" He chuckled again and put his hand back on my head. "I have to say that you have pretty decent control over your temper." Oh, he was testing me again. I huffed at the thought and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well it's not very nice." Something told me that I was about to get something about demons told to me. It told me right, "Demons aren't known for being kind creatures Kitten."

Of course that would be the answer that he gave me. "Do I have to be mean?" Sebastian sighed and I was scared that he was going to get angry with me again. "You don't always have to be but at times it will be necessary to behave in a way that others may find repulsive or unkind." Well at least now I had a bit more insight on how a demon acts. I guess being somewhat mean at times couldn't be too bad. Young Master could be mean and so could Sebastian and they both seemed fine with it. I nodded in understanding causing Sebastian to smile again. "Good, I guess you're getting the hang of things now." I was given praise in the form of a pat on the head. It made me happy again and I began to purr. "Now then, there is time until dinner. I will call you if I need your help but perhaps you should spend some time with your family." I pouted just a bit and thought for a moment. Demons were possessive, not clingy right? With that I nodded and made my way back to the fame room where Young Master and my parents were.

I knocked on the door and entered when I received the all good to enter the room. Young Master, Mommy and Daddy were all playing pool on that table. "Ah, you're back!" Mommy walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I was beginning to wonder what you were doing. Did Arthur fall asleep alright?" I nodded with a little smile and followed her farther into the room as she led me. "He fell asleep almost as soon as I put him down on the bed." Daddy chuckled and hit the cue ball which in turn hit one of the blue balls into a pocket. "That sounds like him alright. When it comes time for his nap there is almost nothing that can keep him awake." I smiled and giggled a little bit and nodded. "That's how I was too!" Young Master nodded in agreement as he looked over the top of the table to see what kind of shot there was. "Are you going to take a turn this time Earl Phantomhive?" The boy smiled a little bit and shook his head. "Not this time, I'll pass." Both of my parents nodded in understanding. "So what were you doing in the time that you were away from us?" I was a little hesitant to tell them about the little spat that I had with Sebastian so I wasn't going to tell them. "I cleaned a little bit after Sebastian and I put Arthur to sleep and then I helped Sebastian prepare dinner."

"Oooh, seems like our little girl is being helpful around the manor." Mommy cooed as she stood up to take her shot. I could tell that she wasn't the best at playing pool since her eyes didn't seem quite focused. She lined up her shot but hit the side of the cue ball and it went straight into a pocket without even hitting another ball. I giggled a little bit at her as she sighed dramatically. "Oh dear, seems I missed again." She started laughing again and Daddy laughed a little too. "I don't even know why I try playing pool; I'm just awful at it!" My mother plopped herself down ungracefully into one of the plush chair. Her head leaned back and she covered her eyes with her forearm. She looked upset by her posture but you could tell by the smile on her face that she was just playing around. "Maybe Melody should take a shot at it. I'm sure that she has a much better eye than me." She praised when she took her arm off of her face. I shook my head with a small smile. "I'm sorry but no, a maid shouldn't play with her master." Young Master smiled a little bit even though it wasn't very noticeable. Daddy smiled as well and looked over at the boy. "She's very loyal isn't she?" He asked with that small smile, he seemed like a very nice man. "Yes she is. She is much more loyal that I had ever thought she would become." Daddy chuckled making his shoulders shake as he did. "Because cats are stubborn creatures, am I correct?" Young Master nodded and took another look at the balls on top of the table. With a smirk he jumped up onto the side of the tale since he wasn't quite tall enough to do it without doing that. "You are correct." With that he hit the cue and smacked three balls into the pockets on the sides of the table, the last one being the one with the 8 on the side.

"You win Earl Phantomhive!" Both of my parents clapped in congratulations to him. I bowed to him in order to show my congratulations with a smile. "What else would you expect from the master of games himself?" Daddy asked as he put an arm around Mommy's shoulders. They made a nice couple and I briefly wondered if Sebastian and I looked anything like that when I cuddled up against him. That brought my mind back to acting more like a demon. Did mates cuddle up together like I did with Sebastian or did they not? "We've lost card games to him and now a game of pool! It's no wonder that you're called the master of games." Mother praised again, she was having a lot of fun with this. My mother and father seemed to be very fun loving people. At least my mother did, my father seemed just a little bit introverted. He was still a good man though. "Please that is the title that I use in my work, right now I am only the Earl of Phantomhive." Young Master seemed to be having a bit of fun as well. "Should we play another game or should we do something else until your butler comes and tells us that dinner is ready?" Daddy asked looking in the young earl's direction as he spoke.

The blue eyed boy put a hand to his chin in thought and glanced up at the grandfather clock on the opposite side of the room. I glanced in that direction as well. Judging by what I could remember of Sebastian's daily schedule and the time that the clock said, dinner would be ready in about half an hour. Young Master seemed to know the direction that my train of thought was headed. "About how much longer do you think it will be before Sebastian comes to say that dinner is ready?" I looked over at him and met his single ocean blue eye, the other covered by that pretty silk eye patch. "It should be about half an hour or just a minute or so less." Young Master smirked and nodded, "That sounds about right to me." He seemed happy that I knew the schedule that he liked to eat on. "What should we do in the meantime then?" Young Master decided that they would play one of his favorite board games. It was the same game that he and the first guest that I had ever helped with and my parents seemed a little surprise. After a minute or so Mommy turned to me with a smile, "Honey, Arthur's nap time is about over so could you go get him?" I curtsied and complied with her wishes.

I lightly knocked on the door to the guest room that Sebastian and I had put Arthur to rest in and waited. No answer came so I quietly opened the door and stepped inside. The little blond was still fast asleep in the large, navy blue bed that made his light colored hair stand out in the dark room. I smiled softly and made my way over to sit on the side of the bed. There was a soft smile on his childish little face that made me smile even more. I put one of my hands on my shoulder and lightly shook. "Arthur it's time to wake up now." His eyebrows furrowed and he groaned as he rolled over and pulled the covers closer to him. I giggled and leaned over him so that I could see his face again. "Mommy says that it's time for you to wake up and dinner will be ready soon. Aren't you hungry?" He groaned a little bit while his eyes fluttered open to reveal his pretty aqua eyes. "A little bit…" He yawned and sat up in the bed while rubbing his eyes. "Is nap time really over?" I nodded at him and began running my fingers through his hair to straighten it. "There, now your hair is all so pretty again."

It took a little while for the boy to become fully alert and be able to stand on his own. Once he was as bright eyed and bushy tailed as he had been when I first met him this morning we headed back to the game room where Young Master was currently winning the game. "Mommy!" Arthur ran over and jumped into Mommy's lap while his arms wrapped around her neck. "The beds here are so comfy and easy to sleep in~!" Mommy giggled and nuzzled her nose into his soft hair. "So I guess that you had a good nap then?" The boy nodded and turned around in Mommy's lap so that he could watch her play the game with Daddy and Young Master. The youngest member of the room seemed very confused as he watched the noble trio play the game. Despite the game's dark background, there was a bright atmosphere to the room that the manor never really seemed to have. It was always so dark and gloomy and Young Master was almost always alone doing whatever he does. It's actually kind of sad that I haven't paid attention to what work my master does isn't it? I stifled another yawn while watching Daddy pull ahead of Young Master in the game. "Looks like I might beat you this time Earl." He said cheerfully while placing the game piece two squares ahead of Young Master's. Mommy's piece was about 10 spaces behind the others so it was quite obvious that she was losing. Mommy didn't seem like she was very good at playing games and Daddy was a bit better but still not a genius like Young Master. I wonder which of the two that I take more after.

The game continued on and then I noticed the time. Sebastian would be here in a minute or so to say that dinner was ready. Just as soon as I looked to the door it opened to reveal Sebastian standing there with that closed eyed smile and his hand on his left breast. "Dinner is ready my lords and lady." Young Master nodded and stood followed by the other three only Mommy was carrying Arthur instead of him walking on his own. I led them alongside with Sebastian since I was the maid and it was part of my duty to help him. Sebastian pulled out Young Master's chair for him while I pulled out Mommy's and then Arthur's; Sebastian went on to pull out Daddy's seat for him. Once everyone was seated he motioned for me to follow him so that we could set the plates out in front of everyone. He explained what it was in his usual way and Young Master looked slightly disgusted at the appearance of the food. My family on the other hand seemed excited. My mother kept saying how happy she was that I was able to help cook while my father nodded in silence. They waited for Young Master to start eating first since he was the host and it was the polite thing to do in a situation like this.

Young Master chewed on his food for a second while trying to decide whether he approved of it or not. He shrugged a little bit and continued eating showing that he was alright with the choice of food. I stood in my place to Young Master's left while Sebastian was on his right. "This is just as excellent as lunch was!" Sebastian bowed with a slight smile at my mother's compliment and even I knew what was coming next. "If I could not prepare a dinner that would impress my master's guests, then what kind of butler would I be?" I rolled my eyes a little bit but still smiled. Whenever he used a line like that it made me smile a bit because I found it funny. He didn't acknowledge the fact that I had helped but that was alright with me since I didn't do much to help in the first place. I only mixed some things together and cleaned up the area that he had worked in. I wasn't worthy of the same praise that Sebastian received from my family. Arthur didn't seem to care what the food was; he just dug in after he was given the OK to eat.

Throughout dinner I remained quiet with my hands clasped in front of me as I stood at Young Master's side. My parents began telling stories about the time when they were searching for me. "After a while we began thinking that the church actually got a hold of her and we almost gave up hope of ever finding her." Mother seemed really upset as she was speaking. Her eyes were downcast to the nearly empty plate in front of her and she had a sad smile on her face. "We lost a little hope of ever finding her every year but always kept at least a little bit of it." Her eyes lit up again and she looked up from her plate. "Then when Francis contacted us and told us that she thought that she had met our daughter we were ecstatic!" Her smile became happy once again, "We wrote to you as quickly as we could and then waited for a bit before we called to make sure that you had gotten the letter." She seemed so happy to be speaking about this and so happy that she had met me. I was happy that I met them but I was a little confused as to what would happen once they decided to leave. Would they ask me to go with them even though they said it was my choice whether I stayed here with Young Master and Sebastian? If they did ask me to go then what would I say?

I want my family to be happy and I want to know them but I also want to stay with Sebastian and Young Master. This was turning into a little bit of a dilemma. If they were going to ask then I wanted to make sure that I knew what I was going to say as an answer. That was why I was thinking so much about this right now when I wasn't even asked yet. How would Arthur react if I stayed and how would Sebastian and Young Master react if I were to leave? I glanced to my side to look at the two that I was rescued by. Would they think that I was being ungrateful to them for taking me into their home? I loved the time that I had spent in the Phantomhive manor but would I regret my decision if I was to stay here instead of going to live with my family? This was all so confusing to me and I didn't like that it was. Even if I did go with my family, they seemed to like Young Master so I don't think that they would have a problem with bringing me to visit him and Sebastian every now and again. That still didn't seem like it would be enough time with everyone for me. I despised the thought of being taken away with either of them.

Dinner was finished and now it was time for desert. A cake topped with whipped cream and shavings of Phantomhive chocolate. It was a vanilla cake despite the chocolate icing and shavings. It was really pretty in my eyes and apparently in my little brother's eyes too. He licked his lips and rubbed his tummy while he was giggling. "That looks soooo yummy!" I smiled happily and helped Sebastian put a slice of cake on each of the desert plates that were set in front of each person. The little blond could hardly contain his excitement as the desert hit his plate. His eyes watched Young Master impatiently as he waited for the head of the household to take the first bite of the desert since he was so ready to eat the cake himself. It was kind of cute how impatient he was but it was also a little annoying at the same time. Shouldn't Mother and Father have taught him to be patient? They should have told him a while ago. I know that he's a young boy but even a little boy should have some sort of patience. Heck even I had a bit of patience with some things. As soon as Young Master took his first bite the younger boy dug in and picked up a huge piece on his silver fork and stuffed it into his mouth. His cheeks puffed out with the amount of food in his mouth. He could hardly keep it closed so crumbs flew from his lips every time he chewed even a little bit.

Mother scowled slightly and swallowed the piece of cake that was in her mouth before addressing him. "Arthur, it is impolite to put so much food in your mouth at once." The little boy gulped down the huge piece of cake and pouted a little bit. "But it's so good! I wanna eat it all!" He cried and flailed his arms. Father shook his head, "Arthur that is also impolite." So they were trying to teach him manners and patience but he was being stubborn about it. I was glad to know that I wasn't the only one in my family. After he got in trouble for stuffing his face Arthur took smaller bites of his cake so that he wouldn't get scolded again. Like me he didn't seem to like being scolded but then again was there any child that enjoyed being scolded besides those who never got much attention. My ear flicked as I tried to resist scratching the itch that formed on it. That would be just about as impolite for me to do as Arthur stuffing his face like he did earlier. My ear flicked again and again as the itch became even worse after a few seconds. It was very annoying and I really didn't like it but I couldn't scratch it. Young Master didn't seem to notice my discomfort but I couldn't take the chance of getting scolded for being rude to the guests even if it was only my family.

Desert finished rather quickly after everyone calmed down and went back to eating. Young Master decided that he wanted to teach Arthur a little chess in case he ever wanted to come over to visit. The blond boy was very confused at first and I have to admit that I was too. I had never really paid much attention to what was going on when Young Master played chess so I had no idea what was going on or what each game piece meant. Mother and Father watched them with smiles on their faces and occasionally helped Arthur figure out how to move a piece. It was quite obvious that the younger of the two boys was going to lose but it was still nice to watch for a while. After it became boring for me I went to see if Sebastian needed any help cleaning up the kitchen. He was putting away the now clean dishes when I made it to the kitchen. "Is there anything that I can help with?" He didn't turn to look at me but he shook his head as a no. "I finished everything already." I felt bad that I had left him to do everything on his own and it showed as my ears drooped once more. The red eyed demon chuckled when he finally looked over his shoulder to see me. "It's fine, someone needed to watch over them and you were the one who took that responsibility." That cheered me up a little bit but I was still a little upset that I had left him to do these things. My ears perked up a little bit but not too much so I didn't seem quite as cheerful as I could be.

When everything was put away and finished Sebastian and I made our way back to Young Master's side. He was now playing chess with Father while Mother and Arthur were playing a card game on the floor. My father was clearly losing to the younger male and he looked like he was thinking very hard. The game with Young Master was clearly challenging him mentally and he seemed just a little frustrated. One of his knights was taken by Young Master's bishop and he sighed. "I should have known better than to challenge you to a game of chess." Father took one of Young Master's pawns with the only knight that he had left. My attention turned over to my mother and little brother on the floor. I don't know what game they were playing but it looked like the two of them were having fun. She placed a card down on the floor and after a minute of thinking Arthur placed one down too. Maybe since I am working for the "Master of Games" as Father so kindly said earlier, I should learn a little more about games so that I can play with Young Master if he ever wants me to. I don't want him to have to teach me how to play something if he asks me to play with him. It was fun to watch everyone play together and no matter how many times one or the other lost, my father or Arthur, they kept playing.

Bed time came too quickly for Arthur's liking and he didn't want to be put to bed. Mother asked me to show her to the room that he had slept in earlier and I responded with a nod. It was the same way as it had been before dinner and I left Mother to take care of him and put him to bed. I waited for her to come out because I knew that she would want to be led to the room that she and Father would be sharing for the night. That's right; my family is staying the night at the Phantomhive manor. She came out after a few minutes and I led her to the room that I could tell Father was in by his scent. Mother smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Good night Sweetheart." With the goodnight said she entered the room and closed the door. I made my way to the room that Sebastian and I shared and dressed myself for bed instead of waiting for Sebastian to do it for me. When I was dressed I walked over to check on Lady, Midnight and the others. The black kitten was curled up amongst the other four of her siblings at her mother's stomach so I decided to leave her there for the night. I curled up on the bed, Sebastian said that I couldn't take naps anymore but he never said anything about sleeping at night so I thought that it would be fine. At least I wouldn't have to answer the question of where I would live until tomorrow.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

I hope that Sebastian was a little more in character this chapter. I also realized that maybe I was taking a little too long for Melody to grow up and Sebastian did too. He had a couple of realizations this chapter but don't worry, I don't want there to be too much drama at one time so I'm not sure what I will do next. Thanks again for reading!


	27. Chapter 22

His Kitten: Answers the Question

Alright, for all of you who have read Venomous Tongue's comments, I want you to know that the two of us have made amends. There is no reason for you to comment on this anymore. But I am happy to know that there are people who enjoy this story but I know that there will also be people who will dislike it but as I have said before, there is no reason for them to read this story any further if they do not like it. I'm sorry if my updates are taking a while but I have been having a huge block on this story and now I am really trying to write it.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Melody POV

A pinch on my ear woke me up; sleeping at night seemed easier because I hadn't taken a nap yesterday. "It is time to get up Melody." I yawned and stretched like I normally did, the way that cats often did. "Do I really have to get up, I'm still sleepy…" My ears pulled back as I yawned and covered my mouth. Sebastian chuckled and pet my head. "Yes you do, I was hoping that you would help me with breakfast today." I perked up a little bit at his words; he wanted me to help him again. I jumped up and ran to the closet to grab my uniform. Sebastian chuckled a little bit at me and shook his head a little bit. I quickly pulled my nightgown off without even paying attention to Sebastian being there. I could hear him chuckling as I pulled my shorts on and then the dress. It took me a minute to fix the apron correctly so that it fit right. As soon as I finished dressing I picked up the brush that Sebastian had gotten for me when I first moved into the Phantomhive manor. I brushed my hair on my own while being careful with my ears. I didn't like how the brush felt when it hit my ears so I tried to avoid it touching them. Once I was sure that there were no knots left in my hair I jumped up and smiled at Sebastian. For once I was doing things on my own and it made me proud of myself more so than I had been in the past.

Since I was ready now I went to check on Midnight and the other kittens, the four of her siblings were snuggled up to her and Lady's tummy keeping each other warm. I was happy that they had accepted the runt into their little family. I didn't have to take care of her so much anymore now that she had been accepted. It made me a little upset that she didn't need me so much anymore but I was also happy that it made it to where there was less of a chance of Young Master finding out about her and the others since she wouldn't be with me all of the time. I lightly scratched behind the adult cat's ears before stroking one finger down that black kitten's back. She stirred slightly and mewed quietly at the contact. I stood up and walked to Sebastian's side, "Ready now?" I nodded and followed him into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Young Master and my family. "What are we going to make?" I asked, he smiled at me and got some eggs out. "We're going to make something different today, omelets and French toast." My head tilted slightly, I don't think that I've ever hears of things like that before. "What do I do?" He placed some eggs in a bowl and got another one down. "I want you to break these eggs." I nodded and picked up one of them.

An idea popped into my head, why should I crack the eggs when I can easily use my claws to cut them and make sure that no shell gets in with the egg? With that in mind I extended one of my claws and ran it over the shell of the egg. It split in half easily and no shell fell in with the mix. I smiled proudly since I was able to figure something like that out on my own. I went on to the rest of the eggs and in no time they were all in the bowl. "I'm done Sebastian!" He nodded at me and handed me a whisk. "Now mix them up." I nodded and began beating the eggs in the bowl. I was careful though so that I didn't spill any and make a mess. It didn't take long for the eggs to be completely mixed together to where you couldn't tell the difference between the egg whites and the yolk. I carefully examined the mixture to make sure that I had mixed it well enough before nodding and holding the bowl out to Sebastian. He also gave the mixture a once over before nodding to tell me that I had done well. He took the bowl and began to cook. Though he was moving at a speed that the human eye wouldn't be able to follow, I watched him carefully to see how he cooked. I wanted to know how to do it so that I could help a little more than I had been.

After a while of just watching Sebastian cook I became bored so I took a seat on my stool and began drawing random patterns in the smooth surface of the counter with my fingers. It was a little boring just sitting there doing pretty much nothing but oh well, I at least got to help with something. With nothing else to do I began to extend and retract my claws to different lengths. I was careful not to touch anything when I had them extended because they were sharp enough to cut through metal if I wanted them to. My ears twitched every now and again as I heard the sounds of Sebastian cooking. I was used to the sounds that the cooking equipment made by now but I still liked to listen to them and try to figure out what was being used without turning to see what it was. After a while I even got bored with that and went to looking out the window at the snow covered ground. My eyes scanned the area to try and see what kinds of things had been there. I noticed rabbit's footprints in the snow near some of the rose bushes and some cat footprints not far away. The sun hadn't fully shown itself yet and so it was still mostly dark though with my sharp eyes I was still able to see the animal prints in the snow.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked as I ran my finger over the counter again. Sebastian chuckled and walked over to place a hand between my ears. "Serve Young Master of course." I rolled my eyes a little bit and giggled. "I know that but is there anything else that we are going to do?" I turned my head a little bit so that I could see those lovely red eyes. "You're going to get to know your family a little better." My smile turned into a slight frown as I turned my eyes away. "What if they ask me to go with them?" I wasn't very happy with the thought that if they did ask me then I would have to make a decision that would upset one or the other. If I said that I would go with my family then I was afraid that I would upset Sebastian and Young Master. If I said that I would stay then I was afraid that I would upset my parents and Arthur. This was all so confusing to me and I didn't know how to handle it. Sebastian leaned down and nipped lightly at my ear causing me to mew slightly. "Then you make your decision on what you would like to do." My eyes moved to look at him again. "But I don't know what I would like to do…" He sighed and played with my tail, "I can't make up your mind for you that is something that you need to do on your own."

That was a bit of a dilemma for me since I wasn't used to making up my own mind. If I wanted to seem more mature and more like a demon the way that Sebastian wanted me to then I would have to soon, I would have to learn how to do it. Sebastian removed his hand from my head and went back to work on breakfast as I thought about what I would do if I was asked to go with my family. Arthur would be devastated if I didn't go with them but I didn't want to leave Sebastian and Young Master. If I left then would I seem ungrateful to them for taking me in and teaching me to be who I am today? If I stayed where here then would it seem to my family that I wanted nothing to do with them? This was all so confusing to me and I didn't like it at all! I didn't want to seem ungrateful but I also didn't want to seem like I didn't like my family at all. What on earth am I supposed to do?! I suppose that this is part of getting more mature and growing up, you have to make your own decisions and deal with the consequences that came from my choices. There were pros and cons to both decisions and I had to decide which one I could put up with better. I thought and thought about what would happen with each of the decisions, weighing the pros and cons of each so that I could figure out which decision that I liked better.

By the time the sun had fully risen I had made my decision. I was now prepared to answer the question that I was sure that my family would ask me. Sebastian had already gone to wake everyone up and left me to set up the plates not only for Young Master and my family but for the other servants as well. It didn't really bother me that I was left to do it on my own since it gave me a chance to prove that I could do something. I set the plates up the way that I had seen Sebastian do many times before and carried the food out to the dining room so that it would be ready when everyone came down to eat. To me it was rather boring to do things like this but it was something that helped prove that I could be useful in one way or another. I set up the table in the same way that I had seen Sebastian do many times and hoped that it was as close as possible to the way that he did it. It looked better than when Meyleene attempted it but it was still a little different than the way that Sebastian did it. I scanned over the table to make sure everything was in the right place before nodding to myself with a slight smile. With that finished I went back into the kitchen to prepare the plates for the other servants. The four came in not too long after I had finished and placed the food on the table in the kitchen for them.

Bard was the first one in the kitchen, he nodded in acknowledgement at me before sitting down and beginning to eat. The next person to come in was Finnie; he gave me a bright smile before sitting down and doing the same as Bard. Meyleene was the last to come into the kitchen. She didn't look fully awake yet and almost walked into the wall before she found her way to the table and silently began eating just like the other two. "Did you make breakfast again today Melody?" Finnie asked before taking another bite of the omelet that was on his plate. I shook my head slightly, "No, I just helped Sebastian make it this morning." He nodded since he now had a mouth full of food and it would be rude to speak with your mouth full. Since I was finished setting things up I went to cleaning up the area that Sebastian and I had cooked in. I placed the dirty dishes in the sink and filled it with warm water so that they could soak a little bit before I went to washing them. Since they were in the sink I went to cleaning the counter that we had cooked on with a wet rag. The area had been kept pretty clean but I knew that there had to be some type of mess on the counter even if the human eye couldn't see it. Once the counters were clean I went to washing the dishes that were in the sink. They had soaked long enough in my opinion and so it was time to wash them. That task didn't take me very long and soon I was putting everything that I had washed away.

The trouble makers and Tanaka were surprisingly quiet this morning and that came a surprise to me. I looked over my shoulder at them to see that they were all pretty much half asleep. Even Finnie who was normally energetic and happy in the mornings seemed as if he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. I guess that they had all stayed up late last night for some inconceivable reason that I had no idea about. Since I was now finished in the kitchen I went out into the dining room to take my place by Young Master's side along with Sebastian. The four at the table were pretty quiet as well, except for Arthur once he saw me come through the doors to take my place. "Good morning Sissy!" I smiled brightly at him as he continued to stuff his face with food. His cheeks puffed out cutely as he put a bit too much of the omelet in his mouth at a time which caused my father to scowl a little bit at him. The young blond noticed the look and swallowed what was in his mouth before taking another smaller bite so that he didn't have so much trouble.

It was quiet for a while longer before my father broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Thank you for letting us stay here for the night Earl Phantomhive but I am afraid that we must take off before lunch today." Young Master's blue eye met with my father's green and he nodded slightly. "I understand completely." My father's gaze turned to me and I thought that he was going to ask me if I wanted to go with them. Instead he just smiled at me, "I'm glad that you are happy here. I promise that we will come visit every now and again so that we can get to know each other better." They weren't going to ask me to go with them? I blinked in surprise before nodding with a small smile. Both Mother and Father smiled at me and continued on eating. Arthur seemed a little upset but he didn't say a word. He didn't even look back up from his plate once he looked down at it and began playing with the food that was left on it. Young Master nodded slightly at my family and swallowed the food that he had in his mouth before speaking again. "That is perfectly fine with me. As long as you send a note or call before you come then I see no problem with it." He ate a little bit more before turning to look up at me. "What do you think about that Melody?" I blinked my orange eyes a little bit and tilted my head very slightly. "But isn't it up to you Young Master?" The blue eyed boy's lips turned up in a smirk as he swallowed what was in his mouth "That is true but they are your family and if you didn't want to see them then it wouldn't be right to have them come and visit if you didn't want them to." My head tilted slightly to the other side and smiled a little bit. "But I'm fine with my family coming to visit us."

The four sitting at the table smiled, all except Arthur. He smiled a little bit but still didn't look up from his plate that he had looked down to. My parents looked over at their son with a slightly sad smile. "What's wrong Arthur?" Mother asked him, his shoulders slumped and his hair covered his eyes. "Sissy isn't going to come with us…" Arthur's mumble was quiet but not quite enough that I couldn't hear it with my cat ears. The fluffy triangles on my head drooped seeing that my little brother was upset. I still didn't like seeing people upset or hurt unless they really deserved it. Arthur wasn't one who deserved to be so upset but he shouldn't be so upset over something that seemed like a little thing to me. This is the first time that he's met me so how can he be so attached to me like this? It made me think about how I had so easily attached myself to Sebastian when we had first met. He had been a complete stranger but I had trusted him to take me in almost immediately. Perhaps being trusting is just something that children do because they haven't been taught about people that can betray their trust. In truth no one had really had betrayed my trust so far but there's no guarantee that it won't happen in the future. Naive trust just has to be a part of childhood and I was lucky that it turned out the way it did for me.

Father sighed and looked over at the little blond boy who hadn't taken a bite since their leaving was discussed. "If she's happy here doing what she's doing then we have no right to make her come with us." At least my father seems to be an understanding man. I knew that it was probably a bit much to ask a four year old little boy to be that understanding though. The youngest human at the table and his green eyes met with his father's. Arthur's lower lip quivered and tears began to build in his eyes as he and Father looked at each other. My eyes fell to the ground and I began to fidget a little bit. It was all my fault that Arthur was upset! If I hadn't seemed so happy serving Young Master alongside Sebastian then they would have taken me with them! But then where would that leave Sebastian and Young Master? Gah! Why does life have to be so confusing and cruel?! I really didn't want to leave my little brother feeling so unhappy but I really didn't want to leave this place. Father was right about me being happy here, happy enough to make it to where I didn't want to leave this place even if it was to go with my family. I may be happy to know that Father was considerate enough to try and make sure that I was happy no matter where I was or with I was them or not. Young Master cleared his throat and drew attention to him once more. "I'm sorry to butt into your conversation like this but Melody is a part of the Phantomhive household now and I have no intention of letting her go anytime soon."

I blinked surprised that Young Master was so adamant at keeping me here in his manor. It made me happy to know that he cared about me even if he didn't often show it. I smiled a little bit in the blue haired boy's direction but I stayed still since it wasn't my place to speak up even if the conversation was about me and was something that I would have taken part in if I was of the same social standing as the rest of my family. Arthur turned to the boy with a very hardened glare in his previously soft eyes and a scowl that looked so out of place on his childish face. "You can't do that! Melody is my big sissy! I just got her and I don't want any mean old big kid taking her away from me!" He slammed one of his small hands down on the table and closed his eyes while he furrowed his brows angrily. "I don't care that you are older than me and I don't care that you are supposed to be powerful!" I was so happy to meet my little brother and family but I didn't think that I'd have this kind of effect on any of them.

Young Master's eye narrowed at the younger boy. "You have no right to be speaking to me this way." Mother placed a hand on top of Arthur's head to try and calm him down. "Artie honey…" She trailed off and everything went silent for a little bit. A warm hand rested on my shoulder causing me to look up to meet Sebastian's eyes. "May we be excused so that we may do our other chores, Young Master?" The older of the two young boys sighed and waved his left hand dismissively at the two of us. I nodded without looking up from the floor below me and simply followed Sebastian's footsteps out of the dining room. "That was a bit stressful, don't you agree?" I once more nodded without looking up. I guess stress was something that I hadn't learned to handle yet and it would take me some time to get used to things like this. There was a sigh and the rustle of clothing as Sebastian moved, more than likely putting a hand to his forehead like I had seen him do a few times now. "I have to learn… to deal with it don't I?" I asked in a quiet voice, almost too quiet to be heard. Sebastian sighed and his clothing rustled again as he let his arm drop back to his side, "That's correct. Stress is a part of everyday life whether it is in Hell or in the mortal world; it is something every being has to deal with." I listened to his voice as he spoke to try and see what he was feeling toward me. There was mostly nothing there but there was a small hint of pride in his tone. "Even you have to deal with stress, right?" I looked up from beneath my eyelashes as I spoke to see the male demon's face. One of his smiles that were hard to distinguish from his smirks crossed his face. "With a mater like ours, how could I not be stressed?" This time there was a bit of a joking tone to Sebastian's voice as he spoke and that made me smile and perk up a little bit. "We should get to work now right?" I asked cautiously, I really think that I should have memorized out schedule by now. Sebastian nodded and rubbed my head between my ears with that same smile. "Quick as ever I see."

*Later*

Sebastian and I prepared my family's carriage while they prepared the belongings that they had brought with them so that they could go back to their own manor. Yeah they had their own manor and I guess that any human probably would have gone crazy at the thought of being a noble that lived in their own manor instead of working in one. I on the other hand enjoyed working here in the Phantomhive manor even with the useless other servants. Meyleene had been bugging me about why I wasn't going with my family to live in a manor. That made me a little upset and I asked her if she would leave the manor if she found out that she had one to herself. "Well… It is a nice thought, yes it is." She paused in her speaking for a minute and pushed up her spectacles. "But I owe my life to Young Master and Mr. Sebastian; I would never leave them no I wouldn't!" Yet even after she said that she couldn't figure out why I wasn't going to go with my family, it was pretty incredible in my mind.

While Sebastian and I set up the carriage I was of course as far away from the horses as I could be. Those giant things still scared me even though I knew that I was far stronger than them despite my size and I could easily decapitate them if it was needed. My claws had extended slightly without my noticing at the thought and as I slowly moved closer to the front of the carriage to make sure that everything was in place and that nothing would go wrong. The horses seemed to notice my uneasiness and that made them uneasy and jittery as well. They began stomping in place which caused me to be even more nervous which in turn began to upset the horses even more. Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If you don't calm down then these horses will become nervous and stressed." He began stroking the horse's neck which caused it to calm down a little bit. I shivered a little bit and my tail flicked behind me. "I still don't like them… I don't know why though…" There was a chuckle behind the two of us; it was deep and pleasant but different from Sebastian's. I turned my head to see who it was and found my father standing there. "You must get it from your mother; she's just as terrified of them as you are." He gave me a pat on the head and a nice little smile.

I smiled brightly and felt my cheeks warm up a little bit though I wasn't sure why. The only time that I felt my cheeks heat up like that was around Sebastian and it was when he made me feel happy or when he made me feel… Well really good lie when he mated with me. Sebastian was the one who chuckled this time and his gloved fingers rubbed my left ear. "It does make sense but hopefully it is something that she will grow out of." My father's hand moved away from my head and was replaced by Sebastian's. "The more time she spends around the animals, the less scared she'll be of them. It worked with Anna so I think that it will work with Melody too." I tilted my head up to look up at the two males that were much taller than me. My father was only about an inch or two shorter than the dark haired demon at my side. Why is it that my father and mother are both kind of tall while I'm so short that I could almost be mistaken for Young Master's age? "Oddly enough that was something that I had never thought of before. I thank you for that input very much." He ruffled my hair while he met my orange eyes with his crimson. "Well then, we'll start working with the horses more in a few days."

At hearing this my ears drooped a little bit and a whine that I was unable to stop made its way out of my throat. I guess that I have to learn how to conceal my emotions better too… There was another sigh from Sebastian and his hand fell from my head. I could tell by the sigh that I was going to get in trouble again. "A demon shouldn't be afraid of such a simple thing as a mortal horse." He had that stern look in his eyes again causing me to shrink back a little bit and causing my ears to fall even more than they already had. Father was silent for another minute or so before he chuckled again. "Let me guess, she's just a little too human for your tastes?" Sebastian seemed shocked that my father had said something like that but he stood straight with that same smirk he always had and nodded, "Yes. In my opinion she needs to realize that she is actually a powerful creature and that she doesn't have to be afraid of everything unknown that she comes across." My father replied to Sebastian's statement with a nod. "I agree everyone and everything needs to realize how strong or weak they really are. I may not know how strong my daughter is as a demon but I highly doubt she realizes her own power." Sebastian was the one who nodded this time while he waited for the blond man to continue speaking. "That is something she needs to do if she doesn't want to be taken advantage of." With his last sentence Father looked directly into my eyes and the result was me shrinking back even more.

There was stress and tension in the air for a moment or so before my father's face broke into a bright smile and he laughed. "There is one good example! You shrink back from me when I'm pretty sure that you could rip me to shreds if you wanted to!" Is it just me or does my father seem just a little bit crazy? Even so I didn't like the thought of hurting him. I may have only met him and the rest of my family but I don't think that I would ever hurt any of them… As long as I wasn't given a reason to… Whoa! Where did a thought like that come from?! I shook my head to rid myself of that thought. I don't think that I was really comfortable knowing that I would so suddenly be willing to kill my family if they so much as threatened me. It reminded me of the Jack the Ripper case and Madame Red, how Young Master had dealt with it. Wow… I'm comparing myself to a twelve year old boy and finding that I'm the weaker one in that situation! But being taken advantage of… Was someone already doing that? I was working for Young Master without sharing the same bond with him that Sebastian has. I need to stop all of this thinking or I'm going to go crazy and I really don't want that happening. My father and Sebastian had just stopped talking about something but due to what had been going on in my head I had no idea what! Maybe I should talk to Sebastian and see if I'm going crazy…

"Well the luggage is ready to be packed up if you're ready to do it. I could always help ya' know…" Father trailed off with a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head. Sebastian bowed with his hand over his heart like he normally did and I just bowed my head slightly. "It would be rude to have the guests load their own luggage. What kind of butler would I be if I allowed those of such high standing to do such menial tasks?" There it was! It seemed like it had been forever since I had heard the "what kind of butler would I be" line and it never failed to make me smile. Father's eyes softened and he looked to the side almost like he felt bad. "Well if you insist…" He was silent for another minute before he spoke again, still not meeting the eyes of either Sebastian or me. "It's all in the rooms that we stayed in…" Sebastian bowed again and I gave a quick curtsey before we headed off to gather the little luggage that my family had brought with them on this trip. I actually wasn't a lot that they had brought with them though that didn't come as a surprise to me because they didn't seem like the type of people to bring their whole wardrobe with them on such a short trip.

In what seemed to be no time at all the luggage was packed into the carriage and ready to go. Arthur was still reluctant to leave without me but he didn't say a word about it. Sebastian bowed his farewell to the trio while I curtsied. Father shook Young Master's hand while mother curtsied to him. When it came to Arthur the younger boy hesitantly shook the older one's hand without meeting the single cerulean eye that I found just lovely. While the adults loaded themselves into the carriage I watched with a smile until I felt small arms wrap around me. When I looked down I found a mop of blond hair at my side. Arthur had his face buried into the side of my dress while his arms wrapped tightly around me like he never wanted to let go. "I'll miss you Sissy…" His voice quivered slightly like he was trying to hold back tears. I ruffled the hair on his head with a small smile. "I will miss you too. I had fun meeting you Arthur and I know that we'll see each other again." Tearful green eyes looked up at me while the young boy sniffled and wiped his eyes, "Promise?" The look he gave me was almost heartbreaking, he was so sad. I gave my younger brother a closed eyed smile and ruffled his already messy hair again. "I promise you heard Young Master after all. He said that you guys could come and visit." That seemed to lift his spirits a little bit and he nodded while wiping tears away again. "Alright… Bye-bye Sissy!" Arthur called while waving and jumping into the carriage with Mother and Father. He waved until he couldn't see us anymore and for a moment or so afterwards.

The rest of the day consisted of cleaning up the two rooms that my family had stayed in and making sure that the rest of the day's meals were ready on time. Now that the guests were gone the trouble makers had decided that their silence had lasted for too long. The kitchen had been blown up shortly before lunch, courtesy of Bard of course. The tea set that Sebastian was going to use for afternoon tea was smashed courtesy of Meyleene. The thing that bothered me the most though was that Finnian had knocked down my favorite tree. I had been looking forward to when spring came and the leaves came back so I could climb up onto one of the branches and relax. Now that the tree was gone that wouldn't happen though. What surprised me most of all was that I had to reign myself in from wringing his neck… I had never felt so angry before or wanted to harm Finnie or the others in such a way, Grell being the obvious exception of course. Maybe I really am going crazy… I would have to talk to Sebastian before this got out of hand and I ended up hurting somebody. Since I was finished cleaning up the mess that Meyleene had made with the shattered china I headed out to find him.

It seemed like forever before I found him, and in one of the first places I should have thought to look too! And where is this magical place you ask? Our room, you heard me right. He was in our room playing with Lady and her kittens. He was leaned up against the side of the bed with little Midnight in his lap. I crawled on the bed so that I was behind him and put my head on his. "Oh hello Kitten, is something wrong?" I hummed a little bit and watched as his fingers stroked the kitten. "Am I crazy?" Sebastian was silent for a minute which scared me before he finally said something. "What makes you ask that?" He asked I sighed and rubbed my cheek on the top of his head. "When you were talking to my father earlier… When he said that I should be able to rip him to shreds… The first thing I thought was that I wouldn't hurt him as long as he didn't give me a reason to…" I went silent for a second before going on, "Then when Finnie knocked down my favorite tree… I had to hold myself back from hurting him…" I finished my story and kept my eyes on Midnight. Sebastian chuckled and reached up to grab one of my hands, I had draped my arms over his shoulders so he didn't have to reach far with it being at his side. "And you think that you're going crazy because you've never felt this way before?" He asked while his thumb rubbed the pad of my hand, it distracted me a little bit but not too much. "Yeah… I'm scared that I'm going to hurt someone and get in trouble."

Sebastian chuckled again and kissed the knuckle on my hand. "There is nothing wrong with you at all." He started after he pulled them away from my skin. "Destructive and violent tendencies should be normal in demons. If anything it shows that you aren't crazy." Only when he finished speaking did I smile. "Yay, I was really scared that there was something wrong with me!" I moved my head down to his shoulder as I spoke and hugged him. "But what do I do if I get mad and go after someone?" Sebastian met my eyes out of the corner of his, "Then I will take care of it and stop you if that is what is needed." He answered with a stern tone in his voice that would have made me flinch back a little bit any other time but this time I was oddly comforted by it. I gave him a smile, "Thank you." I rubbed my nose against his jaw to thank him. "How is Midnight doing?" He chuckled and looked back down at the black furred kitten in his lap. "She is growing well and should be the same size as the others soon." He answered I smiled and reached down with the hand that Sebastian wasn't holding to pet the little one. Midnight seemed to recognize my touch and scent as soon as I for close enough to her and began mewing happily. "I missed you too Midnight." She began purring as she crawled onto the back of my hand and began kneading.

Dinner time came and went rather quickly after that. I was sent to the bedroom while Sebastian and Young Master talked but I didn't mind too much. The last time they really talked about something without me it didn't turn out all that bad. The surprised me with my family visiting and allowing me to meet them. Needless to say I was more confident in being left out of things now than I was before. I slipped out of my uniform and pulled out a rosy colored nightgown to slip over my head. Now that I had free time I was able to talk with Lady and see how she was doing. I placed myself in the same spot that Sebastian had been in earlier today only I was sitting on my knees. "Good evening Lady, are you doing well?" She lifted her head and meowed an answer at me. She told me that she was doing well and so were the babies. I smiled happily at her and reached out to rub her head. "Mrow mew?" Her question startled me so I rubbed the back of my head while blushing a little bit. "No, I won't be having kittens anytime soon…. I don't think…" I paused and thought for a minute. "Actually I don't think that it would be a very good idea right now because I'm learning to be more like a demon." Lady meowed her understanding at me and stood from her position curled around the kittens.

The babies began crying at the loss of warmth and crawling around as they searched for their mother. Lady picked Midnight up by the scruff of her neck and placed her in my lap. I cupped one of my hands around her and held her close to my body to give her the same warmth that Lady had given her. The adult cat nodded her head at me and went back to curl around the rest of the kittens. Midnight curled into a little ball while kneading and purring. I was happy to have the little one in my arms again since I still thought of her as my baby. I giggled at the thought that she was my baby, "I don't really need to have a kitten anyway! I have little Midnight as my kitten~." Lady gave me a little kitty giggle as all of the others settled back down, "Row." She told me that it was good that I thought that way. I reached out to pet her head again. I didn't notice that someone else had come in the room and was leaning against the doorframe. "Having a nice little conversation are we?" Sebastian asked I jumped since I hadn't realized that he came in but relaxed and smiled. "Uh huh, I was just talking to Lady about babies again." I said while picking up and cuddling the kitten to my cheek. Sebastian chuckled before going to change into nightclothes, which to him was merely something to put up a façade to the humans around.

Oh well, I guess this whole visit with my family wasn't as bad as it could have been. I was more than happy to curl up on the bed with Sebastian and Midnight though I had to be careful that I didn't crush the kitten between the two of us. Though it wasn't something that I really needed anymore I still enjoyed sleeping. I could even get Sebastian to every now and again! I just can't wait to see what new adventures come with being near Sebastian and Young Master now!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

OMFG! Is it just me or does Vic play Keldio in the brand new Pokémon movie?! Also sorry it has taken me so long to update but I had a major writer's block caused by a certain Kakashi Hatake… I actually considered making him Melody's uncle at one point! Anyway, I tried to make Melody seem more grown up but I don't know how well I did. I kind of wanted to keep her more childish for a while longer but I figured that some people wouldn't like that while others would. If you are one that wants to see Melody be childish then don't worry! The persona that she adopts for the circus will be very childish because she wants to make sure that she wants to make sure that she stays with Sebastian. I have one side chapter before I close the poll on her costume. Let's see what it is now…. Ah! Costume #2 is winning by 8 out of 11 votes! It looks like no matter how long I keep that open, unless it's a really long time, it will be the winner!

Once again thank you for reading and once again I am sorry for the long wait!


	28. His Kitten: Playing Dress UpValentine's

His Kitten: Playing Dress Up With Sebastian (Side Chapter/ Valentine's Special.)

This was inspired by VampireSiren who suggested the idea to me and I was honestly surprised that I hadn't thought of the idea myself! Sorry it's late but happy Valentine's Day! For some of the links (the first two) take the first two and last two letters off of it. For the other two (the last two) take off the first letter.

**SOHDIFOISHDFOIHSDOIFHSOIHDOI HSDOIHFSOIDHFOSIDHFOISDH**

Melody POV

Poor Young Master is sick today; he caught a cold and now has to be in bed for a few days by order of the doctor. Sebastian seemed content with petting me right now but he probably wouldn't stay that way for long. I sighed contently and allowed my hind end to lift up as his hand went from the base to the tip of my tail. He liked seeing me do that apparently because he did it often when we were alone. "Is Young Master going to be alright?" I was worried, I had never seen anyone who was sick before and I had no idea what to expect. He sighed and continued to pet me, "He will be fine as long as he follows the doctor's orders. It is only a cold so it shouldn't last long." I sighed happily while kneading at the comforter underneath my hands. "We need something to distract you from Young Master don't we?" I rolled over onto my back and smiled up at him, "Sure!"

Sebastian pulled me up and led me to the room where he had dressed me before we went to the Viscount Druitt's party. "The two of us are going to have a bit of fun today, Love." My head tilted a little bit as he pulled out one of the dresses that Lau had left at that same time. "Why don't we see how this looks on you?" He pulled the black nightgown that I was wearing off and put the dress on me. With how short it was it showed my tail off proudly. A diamond was cut out above my cleavage and the collar closed beneath my chin with a small orange line in it that matched my eyes. There was a large, orange ribbon tied into a bow in the middle of my back and the outline of cat in orange in the lower left corner. He had me sit down so he could pull up some pretty, black, lace stockings that had bells around the top. ( art/His-Kitten-Dress-Up-Costume-353450319as)

He put me in front of a mirror and let me look at myself, I looked kind of cute. "My my, how adorable are you?" I smiled and hugged him. It was actually pretty fun being dressed up in pretty clothes. "What should I put you in next? Ah! A bathing suit would look lovely on you!" He ran over to the closet and began searching. What he pulled out was black and white. It was like a cute little sailor's dress with shorts that went under it! I jumped up and down in excitement. Sebastian chuckled and placed the bathing suit over a chair so that he could change me out of the little Chinese dress. "This is fun Sebastian!" He slipped the dress off and the shorts on before the little dress of the bathing suit. He tied a white ribbon in my hair and then one on my tail. Now came pretty ballet flats that wrapped my legs in ribbon before tying into a bow at my thighs. "Perfect! I just cannot get over how adorable you are."

Sebastian began cuddling me and playing with my hands. "What do you want to be dressed up in next?" I tilted my head to the side and skipped over to the very large closet that for some reason was filled with girl's clothes. Perhaps Sebastian had gotten them for me to dress up in like now. I looked through the many pretty outfits, so many and they are all so beautiful! Ooh! I pulled out a short, silver kimono that had a pretty black dragon pattern on it. The obi was also in the shape of a dragon as well as a matching head band. "This one Sebastian! This one!" I skipped back over to him and handed him the clothes which he hung over a chair and helped me take off the bathing suit. Once he had put that away he began dressing me in the kimono.

It only came to about mid-thigh and the collar was the same shade of black as the dragon print. Sebastian put the obi on me and it looked like a dragon that was wrapping around my body in a protective way. "Lovely, just as always." He kissed my cheek and let me see myself in the mirror again. Every time I changed my outfit I looked so different, so pretty. I touched the mirror in disbelief and blinked. "Yes, that is you. Amazing what a simple change of clothes can do." I look…. Pretty…" Sebastian hugged me from behind, "You are always beautiful, no matter if you're wearing something like this or…" He smirked and pet my head, "Nothing at all."

A blush bloomed on my cheeks as he kissed my neck. "Can we play with more clothes?" Sebastian nodded and went to the closet before pulling out two dresses. One was a bright red (d imgres?num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=639&tbm=isch&tbnid=stk50WPLE0n6iM:&imgrefurl= /amyhilgert78/costume-me/&docid=91yvB1_SWLpeMM&imgurl= upload/109141990941090772_lAyiBMnL_ &w=192&h=256&ei=TTi9UJ7wG-fX2QXS9oHoBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=303&vpy=167&dur=567&hovh=204&hovw=153&tx=67&ty=141&sig=104305278762346463410&page=1&tbnh=143&tbnw=108&start=0&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:97) while the other was a pretty blue. (s imgres?hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=639&tbm=isch&tbnid=rzWO9lYIksvkAM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=0G2lWFS3fQldiM&imgurl= .uk/img/costume-hire/blue% &w=3555&h=2528&ei=xTi9UMKIHoPy2QWn7YAI&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=596&vpy=136&dur=808&hovh=189&hovw=266&tx=207&ty=88&sig=104305278762346463410&page=1&tbnh=146&tbnw=207&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:96) I gasped at how pretty they were and jumped up and down again in excitement. "Soooo pretty!" He laughed and started to take off the pretty kimono. The kimono was replaced with a corset and then put the petticoats of the blue dress on me. I didn't like how they covered my tail but I wanted to see what I looked like in the dress. It was slipped over my head and perfected before I skipped over to the mirror to see myself in the pretty dress. The blue colors made my eyes stand out a little more since blue and orange are complementary color, at least that's what Sebastian tells me.

I know that there are a lot of things that I still need to learn but I have Sebastian to teach them all to me! He tells me that there are more human holidays that I need to learn about, more human traditions too! I like when Sebastian teaches me things. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. "Do I look pretty?" He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Of course you do. You could never look terrible or ugly or any of those unsavory words." I mewed happily in his arms and buried my face into the front of his tailcoat before I looked back up. "You should dress up too!" He sighed but kept a smile on his face. "I suppose that I can do that. What do you want me to dress up as?" I thought for a minute before smiling a closed eye smile up at him. "You should dress up in the tutor outfit that you wore to the ball where Young Master dressed up as a girl!"

Sebastian's eyes widened before his smile turned into a devious smirk. "Speaking of Young Master dressing up as a girl, I had the dress altered so that you could wear it. Would you wear it for me?" He asked while turning my face up to him with the tips of his fingers and kissing the bridge of my nose. I giggle and blushed a little bit. "Only if you dress up first!" His eyes rolled a little bit before he nodded and changed into the outfit. I didn't pay attention to when he changed because I was too busy remembering how much I liked it when he dressed up like that. There is just something about those glasses that makes him look so nice. "There, now let's get you into that lovely dress." I nodded with warm cheeks and stood up so that Sebastian could start changing me.

He changed the corset that I was wearing to one that would match the dress. I didn't like corsets very much but I dealt with it. My shorts stayed on like they always did but he slipped the dress over my head and adjusted it. Sebastian put my hair up in a side ponytail on the left side of my head and put the little hat on me. I looked at myself in the mirror and twirled around. I looked really adorable and pretty. ( art/Melody-in-Ciel-s-Dress-354486743sd) I smiled at myself and turned to Sebastian. "What do you think?" He was smirking at me. "Perfect." I was pulled into him and he kissed me. His tongue stole into my mouth like it had many times before and rubbed against mine. My hands found a place on his chest as I began purring.

Sebastian pulled his lips away from mine and began moving them down my neck. He purposely avoided the most sensitive part of my neck which made me a little bit frustrated. I mewled at him and felt him smirk against my shoulder. "What's wrong dear?" I scowled and tried to pull his face away from my shoulder but he wouldn't budge. Sebastian chuckled again before latching his lips onto the sensitive part of my neck. I smiled and gasped at him doing what I wanted. I began running my fingers through his hair. Who cares if I messed it up, sometimes he looked better with messy hair than with neat hair. I mewled loudly and sighed.

Sebastian moved up to beneath my jaw and he began nipping there with his fangs. I sighed again and fisted his hair in my hands. "Does my kitten like this?" I exhaled, "Y-yes I do." The underside of my chin was very sensitive. I very much enjoyed whenever I was scratched there or even nipped there as like right now. My ears pulled back slightly like they always did whenever I felt nice. I began purring again and trying to rub myself against him. "So you're going to mate with me now?" He chuckled and licked up to where my ear would have been if I had human ears that is. "Of course I am you are my mate after all." I moaned slightly when he moved up and nibbled on my ears. "You look adorable in that dress." I smiled and kneaded at his chest. "More adorable than Young Master did?"

Sebastian smirked and pushed his lips to mine again. I pushed my tongue into his mouth before he could push his into mine. I could feel him smirk against my lips as he started to suck on my tongue causing my tail to flick underneath my dress. He pulled his lips away from mine and was still smirking at me. "Of course you are more adorable than Young Master. The boy could never be more adorable than you." He began kissing my neck again and pulled my hips to his. "My pretty, pretty kitty. Are you enjoying yourself?" I mewed and nodded my head as much as I could while not breaking his contact with my skin.

"Very good, I'll make sure that you enjoy yourself even more than this soon." I blushed immensely and managed to lick Sebastian's ear when it got close enough for me to do so. The sound that came from him was a cross between a growl and a chuckle. Without warning, I was lifted off my feet and laid down on a large cushioned thing that was very much like an ottoman. "I would like you to keep this lovely dress on while I mate with you." There was even more of a growl in his voice and it was oddly seductive to me. I shivered and rolled over onto my stomach. My knees instinctively pushed my rump into the air and my tail lifted into the air even with the heavy dress pushing down onto it. This was the reaction I gave whenever I was eager to mate.

I heard that chuckling growl again and the dress was lifted over my waist to that most rested on my upper back. "Aren't you an eager little kitty? I like seeing you this way." Long, slender fingers hooked into the waistline of my shorts and pulled them down to my ankles before lifting them one at a time to pull them completely off. A bear hand began kneading at the flesh of my rump; Sebastian had taken off his gloves. Purrs began leaving my throat as my hands kneaded at the only thing that they could, the ottoman that I was bent over. "My kitten likes this?" I nodded eagerly and mewled when his hand closed around the base of my tail. Like any other cats my tail is sensitive. "Enjoying yourself?" I nodded again and my tail lifted higher as one of Sebastian's long fingers rubbed against the slit between my legs.

My insides convulsed at the feeling and began to burn. "I wonder what I should do. Should I finger you until you cum hard or should I just go ahead and fuck you senseless?" My orange eyes squeezed shut as I just waited for him to do something. There was nothing but silence for a minute before I heard Sebastian chuckle. "No response huh?" I opened my eyes only to have them squeeze tightly shut as something entered my body. It felt so good! I had no idea what it was that had been shoved inside of me but I really do like it. I wiggled myself to feel it move at least a little bit. Sebastian chuckled again and I heard him sit down. Obviously it wasn't his fingers inside of me. My head turned so that I could look at him. He was watching me with his fingers laced beneath his chin and with an amused sparkle in his eyes. "What will you do?"

I rolled over and carefully sat up so that I could see whatever was inside of me only to find a….. Hairbrush? (One of the ones with the smooth handles.) One of my eyebrows quirked as I looked at Sebastian again, he just shrugged. His eyes watched me and waited to see what I would do. Oh what the hell, it would work. With Sebastian still watching me, I leaned up and put my feet up. My left hand went down and grabbed the exposed part of the brush and began to move it. Oh did it feel good! I mewled while my right hand began kneading at nothing. My eyes shut in pleasure as my back lifted up slightly. The pace that I was going at was much slower than Sebastian's since I had never done anything to myself before. Despite my being slow it felt amazing. "Oh my, it seems as if my little Kitty likes playing with herself." Sebastian's voice made it even better and I moaned happily. An orgasm began building in my tummy as I kept going.

Sebastian seemed to notice that I was getting ready to cum and stopped me from moving the brush anymore. "Ah-ah." I growled since I had actually, really been looking forward to cumming. The way that he looked at me made me squirm and try to get the brush to move without touching it. Sebastian had other plans though and pulled the brush out of that hole that it felt so good in. Another growl rose in my throat since Sebastian was teasing me. "Oh, am I making you angry?" I nodded while my tail flicked angrily beneath me. That smirk of his grew, "Oh dear… I'm not sure if I'm in the mood to mate anymore…" My eyes widened before I pounced on the male demon who had decided to tease me. I was straddling his waist while only my legs were left exposed by the long dress that had settled on my thighs. "Don't tease me Sebastian!" My voice came out as both a growl and a whine. No matter what I did, Sebastian kept that smirk on his face. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked with that damn smirk. I hate it but love it at the same time!

I leaned down and shoved my lips against his forcefully. He chuckled into the kiss and began kissing me back. But kissing is all that he did! Sebastian's hands didn't move at all so I decided to take charge and moved my hands down to his waist. I could feel the male demon's smirk widen against my lips as I lifted the dress shirt to put my hand on his abs. Sebastian had the right amount of muscle mass to look really attractive but not enough that he looked like a body builder. I liked very much how his muscles looked and felt. My hand went a little lower and rubbed his hip before pushing the top of his trousers down just a little bit. Sebastian broke from the kiss, "You're getting better." He said before leaning up and beginning to kiss my neck. I mewled in approval before pushing his trousers down more. By now the area that I was sitting on was stained dark with my fluids, it just so happened that I was sitting on his crotch. My hand rubbed the area just above his length while I moved to play with the skin on his neck.

Cat like canines grazed the flesh on his neck before nipping. The action gained the reaction of him nipping at the most sensitive spot of my neck. I sighed lightly in pleasure and pushed my lower body against his. Sebastian was letting me be in charge, I could tell, but it wasn't like I really cared. At the moment, all I cared about was getting what I wanted and doing what I had to in order to get it. I began dragging my slightly sandpapery tongue up his neck before nipping at his ear. As I did this my hand never stopped rubbing the skin just above his organ. He was getting hard and I could feel it against me but he wasn't going to let me get what I wanted so easily and I knew that. Sebastian liked to make people work for things and how far they were willing to go to get what they wanted. I pulled my lips away from the crow's neck and looked him right in the eyes as I moved my hand further down and wrapped my small hand around the base of his shaft. The male demon groaned and bit his lip. Normally he was the one in control and telling me what to do but right now I was and I did like how he reacted.

"Who's the one teasing now, Kitten?" Sebastian growled in my ear before nipping it. I decided that I would have to punish my mate for his action and squeezed tightly on his shaft. Sebastian's back arched up a little bit and his eyes swirled with magenta. With a smile, I leaned up to the male's ear and purred into it. "Are you in the mood to mate now, Sebby?" When I spoke his name I squeezed his flesh again causing him to groan and shift a little beneath me. Sebastian growled and I found myself suddenly beneath the male. My arms were pinned up above my head and Sebastian began nipping harshly at the soft skin of my neck causing me to cry out. "I do believe that you've encouraged me to mate." He groaned and sucked on my soft spot which he had pierced with his fangs as he lapped up the blood. I was lucky that the dress had pretty much no neck. Sebastian moved right wrist to his right hand and allowed his left hand to throw up the skirt of the dress. One finger pushed the folds of skin apart and rubbed against the smooth skin without pushing it inside of me. His index finger reached up and began to play with my clit. My hips shifted a little bit so that his finger would rub against the sensitive nub more.

Sebastian chuckled and pushed a single finger into me and moved it just slightly. "Nya~ feels so good~!" I cried out hoping to encourage the male even more. He chuckled and I could hear the button and zipper of his trousers come down. "I was testing you to see how excited you are little one. It seems as if you are perfectly ready." His smirk was truly evil and my hips shifted as I anticipated what it would feel like to have him back inside of me. My legs spread to tell him that I was ready to have him inside again. I seemed like such a long time since we mated. "Ah, you're such a good little kitty when it comes to mating." Sebastian's tip rubbed against my entrance causing me to moan softly in response. While he was rubbing against me he leaned down and began to suck on the underside of my jaw. It distracted me for a while and once he was sure that I was distracted enough, the fullness of his length was shoved as deep into me that it could be. A pleasured scream left my throat causing the male demon to chuckle. My fingers gripped onto his shoulders so that I had something to hold onto.

Sebastian stayed still even though it was kind of easy to tell that he was having a hard time holding himself back. I thrust my hips up against his and rolled them. It felt amazing! Sebastian groaned and finally decided that he had waited long enough. His hips snapped forward while skin met skin and the both of us let out our own sounds of pleasure. I knew now that my eyes were swirling with the same magenta that Sebastian's were but I was very happy to see that color in his eyes. With humans that color would frighten them and they had a good reason to be afraid when they saw that but to me it was rather comforting to see it. Sebastian bit down on my neck as he kept thrusting into me. My eyes closed while my head arched back to allow my mate more access to my skin. I knew that his fangs had pierced my skin and that I was bleeding but it didn't hurt at all. Pain wasn't something that I enjoyed but in truth I really didn't mind being bitten.

The bare hands of the male demon began kneading at my breasts through the fabric of the dress, "Nya~ Sebastian!" My fingers tangled in his silky, black hair and tugged a little bit. He pulled away from the wound on my neck after I tugged on his hair and let out a pleasured grunt as his hips snapped forward again. My fingers pulled at his hair again as I threw my head back with a moan. No matter where we mated or what position we mated in, Sebastian's cock seemed to hit that same spot inside of me. The one that made me see white each time he hit it, the one that felt the best. Of course I had no doubt that he had that spot and its exact spot figured out within the first minute or so of the first time we mated. "W-why- gyah! C-can't I, nya~ take the d-dress off?" My eyes clenched shut and my shoulders tensed as Sebastian thrust harder and deeper than he had been so far. He growled and slammed his lips onto mine so that he could start a tongue war with me. His tongue rubbed just behind my teeth tickling me and making me moan even more. He'd yet to answer my question but I was easily distracted from it no matter how much I wanted more of our skin to be touching.

Sebastian thrust in again and twisted his hips in a way that I don't ever remember him doing. It felt so good and I couldn't control my jaws which closed on his tongue and made it bleed. He growled when I did so and snapped his hips forward harshly once again and forcing the head of his dick through my cervix. It was something that would possibly cause a human that hadn't experienced such a thing often would consider painful but it just felt amazing to me. This time instead of my jaw locking up and forcing my fangs deeper into the flesh of Sebastian's tongue, whatever had caused my jaw to lock released and opened so that I could let out another moan that was muffled my his mouth. Once the pink muscle was free it made its way to the back of my mouth and was basically shoved down my throat and all the while, Sebastian's hips never stopped moving. Pressure began building in my abdomen again and I knew that I was getting close to cumming.

Sebastian on the other hand was nowhere near finishing. His endurance was much better than mine and mating with him only served to prove it. His mouth pulled away from mine while a mixture of his blood and our saliva dripped from the corners of our lips. Now that there was nothing muffling the sounds either of us made, he let out a loud, pleasured groan. My tongue made its way pas my own lips and hung there letting drool drip from it as I panted. The noises that I made got louder and louder as I got closer to a climax and it was getting harder to keep my eyes open. My legs automatically lifted and wrapped around his waist as I tried to get even more of him in me and my ankles locked behind him. My tail lashed out to the side and began hitting his hip as it began whipping violently from side to side, "Sebastiaaaaan~!" I screamed so loud that it made my throat raw. As it did each time that I came, the pressure in my lower body released and the walls of my cunt locked around him to the point that it almost made it impossible for his cock to move. He let out his own loud sound of pleasure that sounded almost like the roar of a lion and began making quick, short thrusts to try and free himself.

It took a minute or so but soon my muscles loosened enough to let Sebastian move freely again. My face buried into the crook of his neck while my cheek pushed against his skin and my eyes were still unable to open. My throat felt like it was going to rip apart as I was unable to stop my screams and yowls of pleasure. One of Sebastian's hands was holding me to him while the other was supporting his weight. My fingers clawed at his back, literally, and I could hear the ripping of fabric as my claws tore into his clothes. I felt like I needed to bite onto something so I bit onto the thing that was closest to my mouth which just so happened to be the junction of Sebastian's neck and shoulder. He growled in my ear and pulled me closer to him. I don't remember the last time that Sebastian was so excited to mate with me; he normally acted like it was no big deal at all. I could feel my ears against my skull as that was a natural reaction for whenever I felt afraid, threatened or in a great deal of pleasure. My back arched up each time Sebastian thrust into me so that I could feel more of him against me and hopefully inside of me.

Once the need to bit onto something went away I began taking long licks at the mutilated flesh on Sebastian's neck almost as a way to apologize for it. There was no trace of a wound or blood by the time I moved up to his jaw. My eyes had been closed this whole time so I had no idea what was going on around us and I liked it that way. Right now all I needed was Sebastian and the pleasure that he was giving me. My sensitive nerves could feel every ridge and vein that protruded from the amount of blood that was rushing in his crotch. I moaned and switched from licking his neck to rubbing my cheek against it and purring. "Ooooooh~ feels so good! More please! Nya~!" I moaned out. Sebastian was more than happy to comply and started thrusting faster and deeper inside of me. I was pretty much being impaled on his thick rod but I felt no pain, I only felt extreme pleasure. Moans constantly bubbled up my raw, sore throat and out of my open mouth.

What caused my eyes to open was the feeling of something trailing up my thigh and rubbing my butt. Sebastian looked straight into my questioning eyes with a smirk as he growled. Something probed at my rear entrance and it was more than likely what had been rubbing me. "W-wha~ nya! What are you doing?!" One of my eyes shut while I moaned again. I only closed one eye since I was trying to keep eye contact with the male whose body was currently entangled with mine. Sebastian only growled again and began nipping at my jaw as whatever was probing me went slightly inside of the only part of my body that the male demon hadn't explored. "Don't think about it too much, Kitten~" He grunted again and allowed his fangs to graze my skin again. "This will only make you feel better~" Finally the object thrust itself into me. Both of my eyes snapped shut as I let out a yowl of pain. How was this supposed to make me feel better? My body wriggled as I tried to force the new foreign object out of my body but my hips were grabbed and I was stilled as Sebastian thrust into me again. The new obstruction moved at the same pace as him and left me crying in pain.

Sebastian growled and pushed his cock deeper into me while whatever else stayed in the same depth that it had been. It still caused me pain but now the pleasure of being fucked deeply drowned it out and soon that pain became pleasure, "N-nya~! W-what is t-t-th-aaaahhht?" His chuckle mixed with a moan as he began nipping at the underside of my chin. I wasn't answered but soon I was being penetrated deeply from both sides of my body. At first it had been terrible but now it was more than amazing and was driving me to a second climax fast. My body shook and I was unable to respond, only to lie back and take what I was being given. I didn't really mind that though. I was more than happy just to feel the objects penetrating me move and give me pleasure.

No POV

The terrible trio happened to walk by the door to the dressing room as Melody reached her second orgasm in the time that she and Sebastian had been in there. The neko's loud cry only served to make them freeze in place and look at each other. Bard quickly rushed forward and pushed his ear to the wooden door only to hear another loud mewl as Sebastian kept plowing into the young female below him. His cock only seemed to grow bigger with each climax that Melody went through. To the male partner her pussy only seemed to clamp down on him harder each time and hold on longer. The blond cook with his ear to the door smiled and pulled away once he heard an unmistakable groan. "What's going on in there?" Finnie asked being the clueless child that he was, Bard just smirked and jabbed his thumb in the direction of the door. "Sebastian's getting some." Was the only thing he said before leading the other two away.

Sebastian was glad that he let his instincts take over. The sensitive tip of his tail burrowed deeper and deeper into Melody's previously virgin ass. The walls of her cunt tried to milk him each time that she came and he could feel her body's juices soaking his crotch and the trousers that he still wore. The smell of her hormones caused him to go insane and begin bucking his hips into hers at a pace that couldn't be matched. His tail coiled inside of her bowls causing her to let out a yowl and buck her hips ferociously up to his. The sight of Melody writing beneath him only encouraged Sebastian to push harder not only to reach his end but pleasure his female more than he ever had before. He buried himself as deep inside of her as he could and twisted his hips causing his cock to twist inside of his mate's warmth. Melody had no idea that so much fluid could come from her, she was almost afraid that she would become dehydrated but any negative thought was pushed away by the pleasure that she was in.

Her tail wrapped around Sebastian's as it looked for something to anchor to. Melody did nothing but scream and shake on the floor as she began to lose control of her body; this was the most that Sebastian had ever done to her. Her body was running on pure energy and hormones now and her mind was completely gone. All she focused on was getting the pleasure that she felt her body needed. Her arms which had been wrapped around Sebastian's neck released and one fell to the floor as the other went between her legs so that she could rub her clit. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, masturbating was not something he wanted his mate to do but when he went to remove her hand she came again and clasped around him with such a pressure that it could have possibly killed a human. His back arched and he bucked wildly to try and reach that same peak that the young female had done so many times already but found that he was stuck. Melody's walls had clamped down on his shaft so hard that he was unable to move. Sebastian was still receiving pleasure though as the fire hot muscles massaged him. Not even all of the cum that Melody had excreted gave enough lubrication to escape the vice.

Though his cock was immobile, his tail was not. Sebastian desperately tried to free himself by thrusting his hips and all the while his tail pumped in and out of the neko's tight anus giving Melody a constant orgasm that had her screaming louder than he had ever heard before. Ciel, even though he was on the other side of the manor, shot up at the sound and huffed. He was young not stupid and it was kind of obvious from how Melody was screaming that Sebastian was fucking her. He would get onto the demon for waking him later. He'd rather not have a horny demon that smelled like sex stand in front of him even if he couldn't smell at the moment. Despite how tired he was he knew that he would have to wait until the male and female demon finished to get back to sleep. Tears fell from closed eyes as Melody was unable to come down from her high. Her constant orgasms caused her walls to clamp and massage the dick inside of her consistently. Her mouth was an unending sea of drool as the movements of Sebastian's tail became faster.

Anal sex was new to the demoness but right now she liked it. Sebastian was losing control of his own body and soon began slipping into his true form. He should have fucked Melody with his tail a long time ago! Even with all of the pressure on him, Sebastian's cock still managed to swell as Melody was stuck in her unending orgasm. Her screams became even louder as she felt his length pulsate inside of her. He was close to cumming, he only needed a little more but it seemed like Melody wouldn't be able to take enough to make him cum. The shakes and twitches of her still cumming body became spastic and violent while her eyes opened but rolled back into her head. The poor demoness was on the verge of passing out from pleasure and exhaustion. Melody could feel that her body was giving up but she wanted to feel Sebastian's cum in her so she forced herself to hold on and her fingers once again clawed at his shoulders. Sebastian broke free of her crushing grip just long enough to bury part of his cock in her womb. The feeling drove the young female even higher and she began to seize slightly. His tail coiled one more time in her ass before he came and released his load inside of his mate.

Melody's mind finally let go and everything went black. Her body kept its hold on Sebastian as he continued to fill her with his thick seed. He had kept from mating her far too long and had managed to build up a load that distended the female's stomach despite the fact that she was wearing a corset. Only after the head of Sebastian's dick stopped vomiting seed did Melody's cunt walls release him. His tail pulled out of her gaping anus before disappearing while he pulled his body out of hers. He fell back on his ass with an exhausted huff and ran one hand through his disheveled hair while the other took off the glasses that had somehow managed to stay perched on his face.

Sebastian POV

I have to say that what Melody and I had just done was one of the most tiring things that I have ever done as a demon. My hand that still had glasses in it wiped away the sweat that had accumulated on my brow while I leaned back on my other hand. The floor beneath Melody was a mess, there were tears in my clothes and there were blood stains on the clothes that both of us wore. Needless to say, I had my work cut out for me cleaning this mess up. I quickly changed into my normal uniform and began cleaning up all of the clothes that Melody had dressed up in. They were placed in a hamper before I picked up the still shaking demoness and began changing her clothes. No doubt that she would need a bath later. I let her rest in a chair while I cleaned up the mess that the two of us had made on the floor while we were mating. Even though the floor was carpeted it was fairly easy to clean the cum up.

Once not only the room was cleaned up but the two of us as well, I lifted Melody into my arms and proceeded to carry her to our room. The little neko was still seizing slightly as her nerves were overloaded and I had apparently exhausted her more than I exhausted myself. I rested her in the middle of our bed and tucked her in with the fluffy comforter. Melody curled into her normal ball unconsciously even though her muscles were still twitching. Poor dear will have to get used to it at some point. I stood up straight as I sensed Young Master calling for me. I suppose that I am clean enough to see him. With a nod to myself I quickly made my way to his bedside. He was sitting up and leaning against his pillows with his arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed look on his face. "Yes Young Master?" I asked him with a slight bow. The annoyed look on his face turned to a glare as he looked at me. "Next time you decide to fuck Melody, make sure that no one else can hear her." I blinked slightly; he had heard her over here?

"I could hear her screams from here." He was still glaring at me but I bowed again. "Yes, My Lord. I am sorry that we disturbed you." He huffed and lied back in his bed while pulling his comforter up to his shoulders. "Just make sure that it doesn't happen again. You're free to go now." I bowed at the waist again before leaving Young Master's bedroom and going back to the one that I shared with Melody. I found her still asleep, that didn't really surprise me though. The little dear just didn't have the endurance to keep up with me. I ruffled her hair and rubbed her ears. Humans aren't the only ones who feel rather happy and intimate after making love. I only wondered how long Melody would stay asleep. She does have a holiday to learn about today. Today is a holiday, the day of lovers to be more precise. Perhaps I should prepare a gift for when she wakes up, something to arouse her curiosity and get her to ask why I had given her a gift.

But what could I possibly give her as a gift? She says that she has enough toys and she doesn't need any more so I figure that I will honor her word with that. Ah, her old collar is getting a bit worn. Perhaps I can make her a new one. That makes my job a little easier. I was just happy that Lady Elizabeth didn't come and visit like she had been planning. A call to her home telling her that Young Master was not well and needed nothing more than to rest put a stop to that right away. Of course she had wanted to come by and make sure that Young Master was fine but I insisted that we didn't want her to end up ill like him and that he would be perfectly fine. She put up a little fight but it soon ended with her agreeing to stay away and let him rest for now. If she had come to visit then my earlier game of dress up with Melody would never have happened.

I ruffled Melody's hair once more before heading to a work room to make her a collar that she could wear those times when she wasn't wearing her normal uniform.

Melody POV (Later)

My eyes opened and the first thing I noticed was that my muscles were numb, more specifically below my waist. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I wasn't in Young Master's dress anymore and I was in my bed. Sebastian wasn't in the room and that led me to wonder where he was. Normally after we mated he would allow me to cuddle up to him and stay like that for a while. In truth Sebastian could have done that while I was in my unconscious state and I would never have known about it. I rubbed my ears with my hands and flicked my tail to stretch it out. My stomach felt full and I could feel something thick slowly ooze out of me as I sat up. It must have been Sebastian's cum and I didn't really mind. The fullness in my lower abdomen was a little annoying but oh well. I crawled over to the side of the bed and attempted to stand only to fall to the floor as my wobbly legs gave out beneath me. I yelped as I hit the floor and pushed my upper body up, "Stupid, mean gravity!" Yeah I wasn't exactly in my right mind.

Since my body was still exhausted I didn't even try to get up again. I just laid there on the floor and waited for Sebastian to come back and notice that I was pretty much awake. Just like I had expected, the door opened moments later and Sebastian stood there. His red eyes blinked down at me before he chuckled and knelt down beside me. "What on earth are you doing on the floor?" He asked with a smile I giggled and sat up to wrap my arms around his neck. "I tried to get up so that I could find you but stupid gravity didn't want me to." I said as I rubbed my cheek against his neck. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked while pulling away so that I could look into his eyes, "A few hours. I have been taking care of my duties and this." Sebastian pulled something out of his pocket and clasped it around my neck. My left hand unwound from around his neck and reached up to feel it. My fingers met a soft ribbon with a cool, smooth stone and a bell on the front. The back was tied into a bow. "What is this?" I asked him with a tilt of my head to the side. He smiled and tilted my face up to his with his fingers. "A collar that you can wear anytime that you're not wearing your normal clothes." He told me before giving me a quick kiss.

"Why did you get me a new collar?" He didn't have to do that but he did anyway, "Because today is a holiday where men give their lovers gifts to show how much they love and appreciate them." He told me and chuckled as my ears perked up in curiosity. "What holiday is today, Christmas?" I asked Christmas was the only holiday that I knew of where people gave gifts. Sebastian shook his head with another small chuckle and kissed my nose. "No, today is Valentine's Day my dear." I nodded my head with a smile to show that I understood. "So gifts are given to everyone on Christmas and on Valentine's Day mates give gifts?" I asked with a small smile only to receive a nod and be lifted into Sebastian's arms. I cuddled into my mate's chest as he carried me back to the bed. "Now I do believe that you normally like to cuddle with me after we've mated don't you?" I nodded excitedly and curled into his chest while he sat down with his back against the pillows. It was out of character for Sebastian to do something like cuddle but he tended to do things like that to make me a little more comfortable and happy.

Sebastian ran his fingers up and down my spine as I snuggled against his side. He still smelled like me and I could feel his body heat radiating from him through his clothes. His hand that wasn't running up my spine played with my ears. I think that I like Valentine's Day if this is what will happen each time that it comes around.

SLKHFOISDHSOIDFHSOidfhOIDHOI SDHFOIDSHOIHFOISHFOSIDHFOISD 

Finally it's finished…. Don't judge me with the hairbrush and tail thing… I was trying to think of kinky stuff and that is what came to mind… OMG can you guys read this and tell me that there aren't a strange amount of similarities between my story and this one?  
( story/2770744/His-Kitten-Sebastian-Michaelis-love-story/1/as)

I'm not mad at them if it does. Copying it just means that they like it right? Anyway, I'm sorry that this is late but the sexy stuff disappeared from my mind for a time. Happy late Valentine's Day!


	29. Chapter 23

His Kitten: Guests from Scotland Yard!

I guess that you can say that this is a side chapter to the story since it really should have been before I did the Melody's Family arc… Oh well! I actually love the evil faces that Sebastian makes toward Soma and Agni in this chapter. The poll on Melody's costume will close after this chapter is posted. I still don't think that it's enough time for the outcome to change though… One thing I love about being able to use my laptop and Kindle in school is that I can type up this story in my free time… Which I have a lot of since I don't have very many classes that actually give homework!

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Sebastian POV

I sighed to myself as I made sure that my uniform was perfectly in place. I don't actually sleep as much as Melody, most of the time I just close my eyes to make it seem like I'm sleeping. The cat demoness was still asleep and cuddling with Midnight on the bed. I glanced back at her before moving to pull the maid's uniform that was identical to Meyleene's from the closet that held both of our clothes. Young Master has important guests coming over today and I doubt that they would be comfortable seeing Melody's ears and tail. I smirked before crawling over her on the bed, I hadn't put my shoes on yet so I didn't have to bother with taking them off. I leaned down and kissed her nose. "Wake up Melody; it is time to get ready for the day." I whispered in her ear, she made a small noise and shifted her body a little bit before her eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head seeing as she was now lying on her back. "Good morning Sebastian~." Melody leaned up a pushed her lips to mine for a second before allowing her body to fall back down on the bed. The small kitten mewed in annoyance at the movement. Lady heard the kitten's mews and jumped up on the bed. She crawled between Melody and me over the demoness' stomach before picking the baby up in her teeth and going back to her bed the same way that she had come.

I chuckled at the cats while Melody silently watched them before closing her eyes to rub them with her balled up fists. As she yawned her open mouth revealed only the tips of her sharp little fangs. It really was adorable in my eyes. She went to move again only to find that something heavier than her was hindering that. In other words she realized that I was hovering over her on the bed. "What are you doing?" She asked softly while tilting her head up at me. I chuckled, "I thought that this would be a nice way for me to wake you up with. Did you like it?" She hummed with a smile and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her nose rubbed my neck as she held me. "Yes… It made me happy." It was so blatantly obvious when she was tired or half asleep seeing as she was much cuddlier and wouldn't keep very many thoughts to herself. When she felt a change in her emotions then she felt no problem with letting the closest being know about it. She really was most like a kitten in her tired state but no matter how much I enjoyed seeing her this way, it was time for us to get up and get to work.

"Kitten, get up and dressed now." Melody hummed a little bit and let go of me so that she was sitting up on her own. After a minute the both of us moved to stand from the bed. Melody went to pull off her nightgown when she noticed the uniform that I had laid out for her. "Does Young Master have guests coming today?" She asked while tilting her head. It seemed that no matter how much she learned, the head tilt was used to convey the littlest bit of confusion. I supposed that she would keep that little habit no matter how much training she went through, not that I really minded of course. It was only that I hoped she would keep these catlike traits as she continued to be exposed to human thoughts and behaviors. I nodded at her with a small smile. Smiles always seemed to encourage her to do things and always seemed to make her genuinely smile back. With that smile turning up her lips, the neko pulled her nightgown over her head. The young demoness had no sense of what was appropriate or not and she didn't mind being nude in front of me at all.

Since I had first begun teaching Melody to do some things for herself she had progressed well and was pretty good at dressing herself. Tying things and putting on the corset that the uniform required was another story. I happily helped her put it on before patting her head and handing her a brush. Melody began running the brush through her hair just like she had been shown before. Once there were no knots at all in her hair she pulled the uniform dress on and put on the apron. She lifted her shin and waited for me to put a bonnet on her but instead I put a larger version of Meyleene's maid cap on her head. It was large enough to cover her ears and make sure that no one saw them. "This isn't a bonnet…" She was very confused by the fact that something had change. Melody was one of those who disliked change and if they had to deal with it then it took quite a while to get used to it. I shook my head to tell her that she was right about that not being a bonnet. "I thought that this would be more comfortable for your ears than a bonnet." I told her with a small smile and poked her nose. "It won't push down on your ears like a bonnet normally does." My explanation finished while Melody sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on her stockings. "Allow me, dear Kitten."

I pulled the black stockings out of Melody's hands and pulled her dress up so that I could pull them up her legs. I was proud that Melody was becoming more independent than she had been but that didn't stop me from enjoying the chance to dress her and touch her skin. Her legs were one of my favorite parts of her to touch. Her pale skin was amazingly soft and smooth where no human could compare to it. I pulled my gloves off so that I could run my fingers up her calf. She giggled since her legs were very ticklish. "I thought that you were going to put my stockings on~." When she spoke in her happy tone there was always a cooing quality to her voice. I smiled and started pulling the stockings over her small feet. I'm not kidding when I say that she has small feet. Her feet are about the size of a small child's and matched her hands well. (Imagine like a size four in kid's size shoes.) Her legs were also toned rather well giving them a nice shape. "I was just admiring your beauty my Kitten." I finished pulling on her first stocking just as I finished my last sentence. "Nya~ silly Sebastian, I'm not that pretty." She began rubbing her cheeks in a circular way. (Like Pikachu does in Pokémon.)

Melody POV

My face always gets warm when Sebastian compliments me but I don't always feel like I deserve the praise that I get. In truth I think that Meyleene is much prettier than me! Sebastian started slipping the other stocking over my leg while being sure that his fingers brush my skin as he pulls it up. I like how he does it because it tickles but I don't like it at the same time because it makes me want to mate with him. Of course sense we had guests coming today that wouldn't happen. He still liked to tease me though. The stocking stopped at my upper thigh and Sebastian ran his fingers over the band at the top with his normal devilish smile before reaching up and touching my cheek. "You do like being cuddled and caressed don't you?" He asked with that smile. I could have pouted and told him that I really didn't but he would know that I was lying so what was the point? "Yes I do~!" I said and grabbed his hand so that I could cuddle my cheek against it.

Sebastian's skin was so soft and smooth; you would never guess that he worked with them all day long. "Come now, we have to prepare." He pulled his hand away from me as he spoke and stood before pulling on his gloves. No matter how much I enjoyed the feel of Sebastian's silk gloves, they were nothing compared to his actual skin to me. I gave a small sigh before standing and following him to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. Who else besides two demons would be awake in the Phantomhive manor at around 4:30 in the morning?

As Sebastian and I made our way into Young Master's room I smiled and made my way to his bed. He is just so adorable when he sleeps! "Young Master it's time to wake up." Instead of Sebastian calling to wake the boy up, it was me cooing at him and brushing his blue-grey hair out of his face. While Sebastian poured tea for the boy who was stretching his arms above his head with a cute yawn, he opened his eyes to look at me and gave me a quick pat on the head. Young Master swung his legs over so that he was sitting on the side of his bed now while Sebastian made his way over with tea and the newspaper. "Today's tea is Harrods' White Darjeeling." He explained while I stood and made my way to the opposite side of the bed that I had been on. Young Master was looking through his newspaper while sipping his steaming tea, "Looks like the manor is settling down." Sebastian spoke trying to make a little bit of conversation in the otherwise silent bedroom. "So it would seem." Was the only response that the young earl gave his butler.

Sebastian nodded in my direction telling me that he was now going dress Young Master so I stepped outside to wait for the OK to go back inside. I didn't bother listening to the conversation while I was outside seeing as it wasn't really any of my business. Prince Soma came running down the hall with a worried expression on his face. It was pretty obvious that he was going to barge in on Young Master while Sebastian was dressing him. I stepped in front of him with my arms spread to wide to keep him from slamming the door open. "Let me go in! I have a question to ask Ciel!" He was nearly shrieking as he tried to push his way past me but luckily since I was a demon, I was stronger than I appeared to be. I put my hands in the center of his chest and began pushing him back down the hall the way he had run up. The whole time he was fighting me and trying to push me back so that he could speak to Young Master. Finally he decided that he had enough and managed to slip past my side causing me to fall forward and hit the ground. I yelped and stayed there for only a minute in shock before jumping up and trying to grab the purple haired male again.

Unfortunately he had managed to get into the room while I was still in shock. "What's that square box?! Are there people inside?!" He yelled I ran forward with a growl and grabbed him around his waist in an attempt to pull him out of the room. Sebastian had just been pulling Young Master's coat on and both seemed rather shocked, even more so when I managed to knock him to the floor. The feat probably should have startled any human that had no idea what I was though seeing as how the Prince was actually a bit larger than me. He seemed to not care that I had my arms around him and was trying to drag him out of the room since he kept talking. "There was a man who beat up bad guys!" The idiot was way too loud! Young Master seemed to share my thoughts, "Oh, shut up! Don't go yelling this early in the morning!" He scowled at the Prince and walked forward so with a sigh I stopped trying to drag him out of the room and instead stood with my hands clasped in front of me.

"Anyway!" Young Master started with that deep scowl, I didn't like that look on his face. "When are you two going home to India?!" He finished, the Prince calmed down a little bit but looked utterly confused. I kept my head low though due to my disappointment in myself for not being able to stop the foreign man. "Going home?" Prince Soma piped, "What are you saying? Aren't I staying in England for your sake?" Young Master didn't quite seem to understand what the older man was talking about. At least that was my understanding; you see I'm not very good at picking up on emotions yet. "Didn't you say that you didn't believe me when I said I'd become a great man?" The violet haired male continued with a smile on his face, "So I'm staying until I become one so I can show you!" He seemed to be finished with his little speech now but that didn't seem to make Young Master any happier. "Tha—" The boy was cut off by the voice of Prince Soma's butler, Agni. "Prince~~ Prince~~~~." He sounded happy.

The white haired man poked his head around the doorframe with a very bright smile. "You were with Lord Ciel after all." He chimed; one could almost see pink flowers floating around him. "You weren't in your room, so I was wondering where you had gotten to." It seemed that I had been forgotten, but wasn't a maid supposed to be nearly invisible? "What do you mean "His Room" I don't remember saying you could live here…" The youngest in the room trailed off a little bit but I wasn't entirely sure why. "Besides that, how does that square box work?" It seemed that the Prince was back on that topic then, I never really found what was so interesting about that box though. "That's why I'm saying! LISTEN WHEN OTHER PEOPLE TALK!" I jumped slightly when Young Master yelled but a hand on my arm calmed me. The hand was attached to no other than Sebastian who gestured with his head that we were to leave the room now. I nodded and followed after him more than happy to get away from the Prince. He was a bit better than he had been before but he still annoyed me to no end.

The four other servants stood at attention, or as much as Tanaka could, in the kitchen after Sebastian clapped his hands. "… In any case." I waited patiently to see what he would say. "At six in the evening, Lord Randall will be visiting." So that's who the guest was then… I can't say that I really recognize the name though. Sebastian continued speaking unknowing of my inner thoughts. "We cannot do anything to cause embarrassment to the young master of the Phantomhive house." I closed my eyes and nodded from my place at Sebastian's left side even though I really had no idea what he was going to say. "Meyleene, polish the bannisters on the front stairway." The red haired female did a funny little salute type of thing after receiving Sebastian's order, "Finny, knock the snow from the trees in the courtyard." Sebastian continued to rattle off the orders. Finny did the same salute type of thing that Meyleene had done with a big smile. I patiently waited to see if he would order me to do anything, "Bard, please find a chicken for the soup for tonight's dinner." Instead of the salute that the other two gave, Bard lifted his hand the same way but gave a thumb up with his left hand while his right was on his hip. I have to say that his smile was the biggest out of the troublemaking trio's. "Mr. Tanaka…" Sebastian trailed off and looked at the little man, "Please take it easy." The older man just gave his trademark chuckle in response.

Since the other four had been given their orders, it was my turn now. Sebastian turned to me with a slight smile. "Melody," I looked up at him expectantly to see what he would have me do. I was eager to prove myself today. "Would you please check around the manor and make sure that there are no rats?" He asked me and in return he was given a smile and a nod of the head. "Everyone," He went on, "please do the duties assigned to you, is that clear? Do not waste your energy on other stuff." The door opened and served to surprise not only me but Sebastian as well. Agni stood there with the same smile that he had held on his face the last time we saw him. "Mr. Agni?" I questioned, my voice was small since I was still unsure about spending time around him. The scent that man held was just a too much for my nose! "Since I am also being a burden on this household, please let me do something to help." He spoke putting his right hand over his heart. My head tilted slightly to the left, "What about Prince Soma?" Sebastian questioned, Agni held his finger up like he had just figured something out. "He's in a daze from that "television" box he borrowed from Lord Ciel!" Even as he spoke Agni's smile did not leave his face. He seemed much happier after the curry contest was over.

Sebastian laughed a little bit before producing a bucket of cleaning supplies out of virtually nowhere, "The, would you be willing to clean the windows?" He asked with a smile, "Since you're taller than me, after all." My eyes looked between the human and demon a few times only to find that Agni was indeed taller than Sebastian. The corners of my lips turned down slightly. 'I thought that Sebastian was the tallest male that I'd ever meet…' My eyes moved back and forth again comparing the two males to each other. Indeed Agni was a handsome man but Sebastian was the best in my eyes even though that is rather childish. Besides, I preferred Sebastian's black hair and pale skin to Agni's white hair and tan skin. The mentioned male seemed more than happy to be able to help out, "Of course! Leave it to me!" He happily took the bucket from Sebastian's hands. "Then," That was meant to get our attention, "everyone to your places, please." I nodded and got ready to take off and check the manor for rats but before I could my wrist was caught by Sebastian. "Remember that you aren't to eat any of the rodents that you catch." He reminded me. I scowled slightly up at him. He had drilled that into my head after that day that I first caught a rat in the manor and had almost eaten it. By now I knew not to but it seemed that he didn't really believe me. "I know that, nice and rats are for real cats and not for me." He nodded and let me go so that I could get to work.

Luckily for me, the maid's cap that Sebastian had replaced my bonnet with didn't obstruct my hearing like the latter had. The first place that I checked was the pantry. The pantry was full of food and food was one of the first things a hungry little rat would go after. I took a place in the room and sat completely still hoping to catch a sound that would tell me if there were rats in the area. Surely there was something that I could do other than catch rats though! What happened to the faith that Sebastian had held in me? A scratching noise caused my ear to turn and my eyes to snap to that direction. There was a little grey rat trying to gnaw its way into a box of some kind of food. My claws extended and my arm snapped out so that the little creature was speared and killed. Its blood smelled good to me but I wasn't allowed to eat it or even lick the blood off of my claws. Instead of doing anything that my instincts told me to do, I made my way over to one of the windows in the kitchen and opened it so that I could throw the lifeless creature down onto the snow. A black handkerchief was produced from my pocket and I wiped the blood away from my claws before it could begin to dry. My ears strained again but I found no more of the pests in the area so I moved on.

The cellar was another good place to check. Though, right now I really just wanted time alone for a few moments. I plopped down on the floor with my feet below my body and crossed my arms. "Sebastian doesn't really think that I can do things…" I muttered, yes I was talking to myself but I didn't feel like talking to anyone else right now. "He thinks I'm stupid and can't do anything…" My tail was flicking beneath my dress in that way that a cats does when it is irritated. "What does he really think of me?" I searched my mind for a way that I could show the male that I was really capable of doing things if I wanted to. That's it! Sebastian said that I should be able to transform into a cat! If I could do that then maybe he would let me do more! The only problem is that I had no idea how to go about transforming… I closed my eyes and thought about becoming a cat. I thought about how their bodies look and how they move and began to will mine to turn into that which I was visualizing. My skin tingled and my body began to feel weird so I opened my eyes to make sure that I was alright. To my surprise I found that my hands more resembled paws now and there was a soft fur covering my arms.

I blinked in surprise and almost shrieked in both fear and excitement. 'I'm doing it!' Though as I got more excited I noticed that my more feline like features began to disappear and soon I was back to what I had been. That wouldn't do, no that wouldn't do at all! I closed my eyes and did the same thing that I had done the first time but this time when my skin began tingling I didn't stop and open my eyes. My body's shape began shifting along with its size and after what seemed like just a few minutes all of the strange feelings stopped. I didn't know whether or not I had succeeded in turning into a cat, all I knew was that I was tired so I kept my eyes closed and laid down on the floor to take a nap. I knew that I would be scolded for sleeping during the day later but I was too tired to care right now.

I don't know how long I was asleep before the tapping of shoes woke me up. The footsteps were really familiar to me and my eyes fluttered open to see if I was right about who I thought it was. For some reason those black dress shoes seemed so much larger than they had this morning… "How on earth did you get down here?" Sebastian asked and kneeled down to see me was it just me or was he even taller now? "Young Master wouldn't be happy if he found out that you got into the manor…" He muttered and I felt myself being lifted but even Sebastian's hand seemed too large. "I'm sorry little one but I will have to put you outside." He sounded really sad… Wait he was talking about putting me outside in the snow! I must have succeeded in turning into a cat and Sebastian didn't recognize me. I began flailing in his grasp and trying to get away. "Now I understand that you don't want to go outside but-" "Don't put me outside, Sebastian!" I cut him off with a cry and he froze mid step on his way to the door before lifting me up to his eye level.

"Melody?" He asked cautiously while looking into my eyes. In his eyes I saw the reflection of a black kitten's face that had the same color eyes as me. "Yes!" I cried out again causing him to chuckle and pat my head with one hand. "How do I turn back?" I asked concerned since I didn't even really remember how I had changed forms in the first place. "Just close your eyes and think about it." He answered me while moving me so that I was cradled in his arms and he was playing with my paw. I did as I was told and soon I felt a familiar tingling sensation along with the shifting of my body. Something in the back of my mind told me not to open my eyes or stop thinking about what I was doing so I didn't. Finally the sensations stopped and that same thing told me that it was safe to open my eyes. They fluttered open to see what appeared to be a normal sized Sebastian. "That took less time than I thought it would…" The male muttered and kissed the knuckle of my hand which was in his. I was still cradled in his arms like I had been in cat form. "I did it?" I asked almost afraid of the answer that I would get. Sebastian nodded and for the first time in a while I could see the sparkle he got in his eyes when he was proud of me, "You did."

I was placed on my own feet. My head spun for a few seconds causing me to sway slightly while Sebastian kept a hand on my back to try and keep me steady. "Now I don't want you doing this too often, it has drained your energy." Sebastian told me sternly, all I could do was nod a little bit and even that made me dizzy. "I promise…" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes in hope to clear my eyes of their fuzziness. Sebastian pat my head and moved his hand away from my back when he was sure that I could stand on my own without losing my balance. "Now then, our guests will be arriving soon so you will have to be at your best." Sebastian said holding up his pointer finger, I just nodded while still rubbing one of my eyes. I had zoned out for a moment but was quickly brought back by a finger poking my nose. "I really wish that you hadn't chosen to test out your transforming abilities today." I yawned again without really paying attention to what Sebastian had said. The male demon sighed and gave me a look telling me that I would have to appear alert for the guests. My nose wrinkled in annoyance at the look he gave me and I narrowed my eyes at him before turning my face away from him and sticking my nose up in the air.

Sebastian POV

I've just been snubbed! I blinked in slight surprise at the way Melody was acting towards me. The guests would be here soon and I had no time to deal with her if she decided that she wanted to go on a sudden stubborn streak. "If you decide that you don't want to behave," I started in a threatening tone even though it seemed as if it wasn't affecting her at all. "I will lock you in the bedroom until you decide that you do want to." Melody gave me no response but a huff. I turned on my heel and readied myself to greet the guests, if she acted up then I wouldn't hesitate to follow through on my threat. Though, now that I think about it locking her up in a room that she wasn't comfortable with and away from other cats would work better for a punishment, I nodded to myself after deciding that my previous thought would be her punishment instead of being locked up in our bedroom. I opened the carriage door for Lord Randall and the other officer from Scotland Yard with a smile and a bow of my head. "You traveled a great distance." I told them, the younger of the two men seemed to be more impressed with the manor than the older. "Wow what a great manor…!" He called while looking up with a hand holding his hat on his head.

Lord Randall wasn't happy to see that his subordinate was enthralled with our manor. "Don't praise them! And stop looking around!" He said sourly while heading toward the door which Melody was holding open. At least she seems to be behaving for the time being. "I didn't even want to come to this Devil's Lair!" The young female lifted an eyebrow in annoyance at his sour tone of voice. She never was one that enjoyed the more negative emotions. I moved ahead to open another door and as I looked over my shoulder to speak at them I cracked open the door. "Then, I shall call my master, so please wait here for a moment." I told them while glancing over at Melody to make sure that she was behaving herself. The female was glaring at the back of Lord Randall. I shook my head very slightly and proceeded to open the door.

Instead of seeing another room like I had planned to see, I found a forlorn looking Agni with his hands clasped in front of him. I quickly slammed the door shut before either of the men could see him and leaned against the door to keep it shut and be able to speak to the Indian on the other side. "Mr. Agni, what is going on?" I asked him with an irritated smile. "You should be out of sight…" I trailed off and listed to what the man on the other side had to say. "I've thought it over many times since we spoke, and I think that after all I should turn myself…!" I cut the man off, he was causing a bit of trouble. "Listen to me. If you give yourself up here, Prince Soma will react foolishly, and it will even cause trouble for the Young Master." This was really kind of annoying. I should have been keeping an eye on my little demoness whom seemed to react rather oddly to me today. "Do you understand?" I asked him but before he could answer me a young boy's voice cut me off. "Well, well, Lord Commissioner." Young Master spoke from just up the stairs; I didn't have to look at him to know where he was.

I watched him walk down the stairs while still making sure to hold the door shut. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor." Young Master said with a slight smile. "Preparations for dinner have been completed. Come this way." He pretty much ordered the two older men, one of which looked rather annoyed at him. I turned back to the door. "To that end, please behave and stay out of the way…" The man on the other side of the door gave me no reply so I sighed. "I already have one troublemaker to watch after today…" I muttered to myself even though I'm pretty sure that Agni heard me.

Since it seemed that for the moment Agni was under control and Melody was behaving properly, I began leading the trio through the manor with the young demoness by my side. Young Master really just wanted to show off to Lord Randall who really didn't like him. Melody's hands were at her side instead of clutching at me which slightly surprised me. Normally when she was around people that were new to her or that she didn't know very well then she would cling to me. "The truth is, you probably don't want to dine with me, but since it's traditional you came anyway." Young Master began like he really was just trying to tick off the elders. He probably was though. "It's rare that you bring someone with you. Is he your successor? You're arriving at that age, aren't you." I could hear the boastfulness and teasing in his voice and apparently the little one next to me could as well since she looked at the humans behind us from the corner of her eye. "If you hadn't appeared at the scene of the crime, it could have ended without him knowing anything!" The elder snapped at the young earl.

Melody's agitation became apparent as a deep scowl placed its self on her lips. She didn't seem to like that the man was yelling at our master. Her eyes narrowed and I could tell that she was readying to pounce at the male in order to protect the young male that she felt it necessary to protect. I let out a growl that was low enough that only she could hear. The female's lips twitched in response to my growl and it made me a little irritated at her. "I don't particularly care if he knows or not, but" My head snapped in the direction of the door at the end of the hall which Agni had slammed open to try and tell the officers that it was he who had committed the crimes. Young Master was still speaking but I had to do something soon. My eyes quickly snapped to Melody and I was happy to see that she seemed annoyed by him as well. I asked her to apprehend the man but she again turned her nose up at me and closed her eyes. Obviously she was not going to help me at all so I rushed forward and slammed the door shut. The sound surprised the guests and Young Master who all turned to look at me.

"My apologies. The door was open, so…" The boy was a little upset by this and was curious as to why Melody didn't seem interested in helping me. "Go repair the door if it cannot shut properly." Young Master ordered me; I huffed out a yes before turning back to the door and putting on a face. "… Agni…!" I was really getting annoyed with this man. He kept trying to force his way so I locked the door. "If I carry on like this, I will be letting my god down!" Agni cried behind the door while trying to slam it open still. "Please watch your actions." I warned him in the same voice that I had often used with Melody to ensure that she didn't repeat something that she had done before. The cat herself caught my tone and turned to glare at me. She really seemed stubborn today. Something would happen soon if I didn't do something about that attitude problem of hers.

We continued on down the hall as a group with me making sure that Melody stayed close to me so that I could keep an eye on her. She walked with her head held high and her nose left in the air. "Ahh," The young inspector began as he looked around the area. "This is such a magnificent corridor!" He really seemed more enthralled with the manor as we went along. Melody had still yet to say a word or even make a sound. "He actually uses such morbid paintings for décor! This is indeed the nest of a devil!" The elder was not happy at all and I had to hold Melody back by her arms from stomping up to him. Ever since her transformation she had been acting differently. The young inspector was sidetracked by one of the paintings on the wall. "This is…" He turned to get a better look at it, "Isn't this Ophelia from Hamlet?" He asked he really was excited. "The artist is… Millais isn't it?" The younger seemed to be smarter than you would take him for. "You are correct. Are you a fan of the Pre-Raphaelites?" Young Master asked him and got a reply from the smiling man, "Yes. The emphasis on the colors brings out the fuel…"

My attention was taken away from the conversation by a noise at the window. Agni was there with his face pressed against the glass and trying to gain the attention of the inspectors. I rushed over and shut the curtains quickly so that he would not be noticed. The demoness quirked her eyebrow at what she saw. Once more it seemed that she wasn't going to help me. Young Master was still bragging on while I went to close all of the curtains so that the male wouldn't be noticed. Melody watched me with impassive eyes. I opened the door at the end of the hall for the trio of men to walk through. "Everyone, please come this way." I said as I gestured into the adjoining room. "Dinner will be ready soon~~!?" I cut myself off as once again I noticed a nuisance. The Prince had come into the line of vision. He leaned over the railing and began waving at Young Master. "Heey, Ciel~~~!" He called, "I'm bored with that box! Let's play a card ga~~" Since it was obvious that I wasn't going to get help from Melody, I jumped up to the railing with my hand and looked absolutely frightened, "Prince Soma." I spoke in that voice only to get a very low growl from my Kitten.

I hid him behind a column of sorts and forced him to stay there. "We have guests today, so could you obediently stay in your room?" I asked him but received no reply, "Good boy." Now that I had that settled I stood up to look over the railing. "Honestly…" I trailed off, the door that I had just led the trio through opened to reveal Agni once more. The slam that the door made when it opened caught the attention of all three and Melody whose eyes narrowed at him and for once she was the one that jumped into action. As she did that I made the lights go out so that she would not be seen, "What?! What happened?!" It was the older man who spoke first, "It's pitch black how scary!" The younger man cried and in the process managed to make Young Master angry with him. "You bastard, you're a detective, aren't you embarrassed?!" Ah that boy could be cruel to others. I quickly lit a candelabrum to add light to the room showing me standing by the open door and Melody at my side with her hands clasped in front of her, "My apologies. It seems the lights have gone out." I said with a calm smile, Melody's face was shadowed over so her expression was hidden. Young Master put a hand on his hip and gave us a sort of glare, "The wind or something, Sebastian?" He asked while the two in the background were still bothered it seemed.

"Yes. Not the wind, but "or something"…" They seemed a little confused but I began to lead them away. "Let us move on this way to the dining room." I noticed that Melody glanced behind her to look at the tied up and gagged Indian man with a rather evil looking smirk. Perhaps now that she had gotten to pretty much attack something she would behave better. When we made it to the dining room Melody pulled out the chairs for our guests while I pulled out Young Master's. "… Now then." Young Master started as Melody finished pushing in the younger man's chair. He gave her a smile but she did not respond at all, very unlike her. "As everyone has settled down, shall we move on to the main topic?" The elder of the two men began pulling an envelope out of his jacket, "That's right. I never want to visit this sort of eerie dog house." Melody bristled at the man's words as I appeared beside him with a tray for him to place the envelope on. Her lip twitched as it seemed she was ready to snarl and her claws extended. I quickly sent her a look before moving on to give the envelope to Young Master.

Young Master even seemed to notice the difference in Melody's behavior since I caught him watching her closely. I wonder what on earth could have gotten into her. Is she just tired from her earlier transformation into a cat or is there something bigger going on in her mind? Young Master took his gaze away from Melody to take the envelope that had been placed on the tray. "Well… That degree of case is this kind of thing?" He seemed a little disappointed with the slip of paper. The younger man seemed truly shocked at what he saw, "That's?!" He yelled which didn't settle with the woman behind him very well. Melody bristled even more and her previously retracted claws re-extended as the muscles in her arm twitched. Young Master didn't seem to notice and so went on to speak. "The Lord Successor doesn't know yet?" He asked with a smile as I gave a quick glare at Melody. The look only seemed to anger her more as she glared back at me and gave a hiss too low for human ears to pick up. 'It seems as if I'm going to have to deal with my unruly pet…' I thought to myself while Young Master continued. "The Commissioner has been used by the Queen for ages. He purposefully brings the bait to the doghouse. In general, the Phantomhives are a secret committee that carries out special duties." The two inspectors were just kind of staring at each other this whole time. "Because of that, the funds for their activities and their rewards cannot be included in the national budget."

The youngest man, well boy, at the table continued his explanation. "The fact of the matter is… We cannot raise such a large sum of money. It's you, the police." The Commissioner clenched his teeth. "On paper it could be "reward money." It's the same as a police dog." The young man began freaking out and stood up with his hands slamming down on the table. "THAT CAN'T BE! ISN'T THAT AS THOUGH IT'S BRIBE MONEY?!" He screamed causing the boy to smile at him while the little demoness was severely holding herself back from attacking the man. "It isn't "as though." It's genuinely bribe money." The boy said with that same smile. Melody on the other hand was the one now grinding her teeth as she desperately tried to hold herself back from attacking the males. I picked up a bottle of champagne. "It's a longstanding tradition… Now, to commemorate today's settlement of the case, I've prepared some champagne. Won't you celebrate with me?" The boy asked while gesturing to me with his left hand. The young detective wasn't really keen on this though. "But the culprit still hasn't been arrested!" He yelled standing up. Commissioner Randall on the other hand was pretty calm. "That's enough, Abberline. If Her Majesty and Phantomhive say it's over, then the culprit no longer exists."

Just behind the speaking man, the door slammed open and there stood an Agni with ropes hanging from him. It surprised pretty much everyone in the room. "The truth about that case is, I!" He was cut off by me and Melody. I shot the cork from the champagne bottle at him while Melody pounced. The cork hit Agni perfectly and caused him to fall back while Melody stopped at his side an evil glare that I had never seen on her before. I caught the cork in my left hand and still held it to where I could see it easily. "My… I apologize." I said with a small smile and a tilt of my head to the left slightly. "Are you alright?" I asked the Indian who was holding his jaw with tears in his eyes. Yet again the door opened and there stood Prince Soma. "Aah, I'm hungry. Before they find me, I should…" He froze as he noticed everyone in the room. A snarl left the female's throat and her lip lifted showing her sharp canines.

"Who are these people?!" Randall asked when he noticed the two, though he was rather irritated. "They're Indians?" He asked while the young detective just stared blankly at them. "Lord Randall, I apologize for the fuss. These two are…" I paused as I thought of a possible excuse for who they were. Young Master closed his eyes with a slight sigh. "This is the Prince of Bengal, Soma, and his servant Agni." He said, he was telling the truth. "They're my good friends who are staying here while the study English culture." Ah so that's where he was going with this. Soma became elated with what Young Master had said. He suddenly hugged the boy around his neck, "Ciel!" He cried while happily rubbing his cheek against the younger boy's head. "You finally admitted it! You really think of me as a friend!" Young Master was not happy with what was happening and tried to pry the older man's arms from around him. "Who's a frie!" He was cut off as he chocked a little bit. I appeared at Randall's side with the bottle ready to pour champagne for him. "So to settle this incident, you also went through many difficulties." I told him as I began pouring the alcohol in his glass. "Please, let me offer this as congratulations." I noticed that Melody was not in the room with us anymore. "Then, for resolving a conflict once again, cheers!" Young Master told everyone even though he didn't really look so happy about it.

Once our guests were gone I went looking for the little demoness that had gone missing. What I had found was her lying on her stomach with her head on her arms. She had discarded the heavy, normal, maid's dress and was lying on the bed completely nude. Her tail swished across the back of her legs in short, jerky motions. She seemed upset over something and didn't even acknowledge that I had entered the room. I shut the door so that someone walking by would not see her in her undressed state. "Why did you run off Kitten?" I asked her but didn't receive any reply but turning her head and glaring over her shoulder at me with those lovely eyes. When I gave no response to her glare she just turned back around and her tail flicked violently. I sighed and took a step forward to be closer to her. "You didn't really behave the way that I would have liked you to…" I trailed of slightly waiting to see how the young female would react. Melody just hummed almost refusing to reply at all. "Do you remember what I told you earlier, that I'd lock you in the bedroom?" The female didn't even glance at me this time. My eyes narrowed and I took another step towards her. My voice dropped and became stern as I spoke to her. "Did you hear me?" Melody tensed a little bit and froze for just a second before relaxing again.

Since I got no reply from the female so I walked over and pushed my hand on her lower back, instead of just keeping it there I began pushing down roughly. Melody gasped and growled while trying to wiggle away from me. "Did you hear me?" I asked again, this time raising my voice and she growled just a little bit before muttering a yes. The pressure that I was putting on my hand lessened a little bit but I kept it there. "So do you know what is going to happen now?" Once more she refrained from answering so I pushed down. "You are going to lock me in this room and not let me out…" She mumbled. Her eyes didn't meet mine so she didn't see the smirk that had come across my face. "Oh dear no, you won't be locked up in here." Melody's ears perked and she finally turned to look at me. "I don't understand…" Her ears pulled back a little bit as she caught the look on my face. "I never told you what room that I would lock you up in." I told her with a smirk that could possibly rival some of the evil looks that I had given Agni and Prince Soma today. In less than a second I had dressed Melody and was now carrying her down the hall to one of the vacant rooms. Once I made it to the one that I wanted I opened the door and placed her on the bed.

"You will stay in here." Melody's orange eyes were wide as she looked around the unfamiliar room and when she locked eyes with me I just snapped my fingers putting a barrier around the room. "You will not be able to leave even if you try." I told her, "I have placed a barrier on this room that only I or humans can pass through." The demoness gulped and gave me one of her adorably pathetic looks. "It is your punishment and you have to serve it." When I finished speaking I turned on my heel and left the room leaving Melody by herself. It will be interesting to see how she reacts to this punishment.

Melody POV

He left me…. He just left me in here! I growled and jumped up so that I could get to the door. I don't care if he told me that I wouldn't be able to get out, I was going to try! I grabbed the knob and turned but it wouldn't move so I began tugging harshly on it to see if it would break off. Nothing moved the wood on the door didn't even creak! He really locked me in here… My lip trembled before I let out a yowl that would probably deafen any human that heard it but something in my mind told me that no human would. My claws extended and I began slashing at the door in a rage. I wanted out and that was all that I knew. Every time that my claws should have hit the door there was a flash almost as if some kind of shield was protecting it. This made me even angrier and I tried even harder to slash the piece of wood. Eventually I got to the point where I hit the force field so hard that the claws on my right hand snapped off.

The pain was awful so I screeched louder than I had before and pulled my hand close to me. Blood was dripping quickly from the tips of my fingers where my claws had been attached. Tears began running down my cheeks not only at the pain but the realization that I really was locked in here. I dropped to my knees and let myself cry. Why exactly was Sebastian doing this to me? I hadn't done anything wrong that I knew of. My ears were flat on my skull as I looked hopelessly up at the door. I thought that I had made him proud but after he told me that the guests would be there soon I don't remember anything after that. What did I do in that time that I can't remember? My hand was all but forgotten now. The pain was still there but it was healing, albeit slowly but it was still healing. My shoulders slumped as I sat there in front of the door. When would Sebastian be back for me? Without caring about the blood on my right hand I crawled into the bed that was in the room and curled into a ball. The room didn't have the familiar smell of Sebastian or even the cats and kittens that he kept. Even the bed didn't seem as comfortable as it did in our room. I really wasn't used to being treated this way. My clean hand rubbed at my eyes to wipe the tears away as I listened for any signs that someone was approaching the room.

After what seemed like forever, my hands fisted into my tail. The blood on my right hand had dried and crusted by now so I didn't have to worry about it getting in and matting up my fur. I hated the feeling of being alone. In the time that I had spent at the Phantomhive manor I had gotten used to never being alone and always having someone by my side but now it just felt like I was cast back out onto the streets. I was lonely and wanted someone to keep me company, as long as it wasn't Sebastian. Right now I wanted nothing to do with the male demon that I had loved so much. He had locked me in here without giving me a reason and hadn't come back for me. I could tell by looking out of the window that it was past dinner time now and I hadn't even been told, in fact it was getting close to midnight now. The knob on the door turned and clicked surprising me; I hadn't heard a sound from outside of the room since I had been locked in. Even though I hoped that it was Young Master or one of the servants I knew that it would be Sebastian.

The male demon stepped in and looked down at the ground; he seemed surprised to see the black claws and blood that dirtied the area in front of the door. "What did you do to yourself?" He asked looking up at me. I sat up and turned my back to Sebastian with a scowl. "Ah, you're angry with me aren't you?" I didn't say a word to him, I wasn't going to either. My right wrist was grabbed causing me to hiss and slash out at the offender with my left hand. My claws managed to graze Sebastian's cheek before he caught me and blood dripped down onto the bed. His eyes narrowed and he scowled at me, "That wasn't very nice." He told me with a calm voice. I knew that I had made him angry with me again but I didn't care. Red eyes examined my blood caked hand and pushed on the pad of it to extend my claws. The claws on my right hand weren't as long as on my left hand since they were still healing. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to escape." Sebastian said while running a gloved finger over the tip of one of my reforming claws. A growl rose in my throat as my tail lashed violently. The wound on his cheek had healed already but there was still blood there.

"If you have decided to behave yourself," He started while looking at me sternly. "I will let you come out." Once Sebastian finished speaking I ripped my wrists from his grasp and walked over to the door before standing there patiently. He nodded and snapped his fingers again. As soon as I was sure the barrier that had been keeping me locked in was gone I walked out and to the room that I shared with my mate. Kitty was lifted into my arms before I turned to leave the room again only to be stopped by the one being that I was trying to avoid. "What are you doing?" Sebastian asked me, I turned my nose up at him and pushed him to the side. I made my way back to the room that I had been locked in and put Kitty on the bed. "Are you planning to stay in here?" Sebastian asked confused. I still didn't respond to him. How would he like being the one that was ignored?

Sebastian must have thought that after he came back to see me that I would jump on him and tell him how much that I had missed him before declaring that I would never misbehave again. If that is what he thought then he was dead wrong. Right now I wanted nothing more than for him to leave me alone and not bother me but it didn't seem like that would be happening. He was still standing in the doorway that had previously been the focus of my rage with his arms crossed as if he expected an answer from me. I couldn't close the door because he was in the way but I settled to preparing my new bed and ignoring him. My tail flicked in annoyance when I remembered that all of my clothes were in Sebastian's room and I cursed silently to myself before going back to the room.

Sebastian POV

Once Melody had her back turned on me I walked in and picked her toy up off of the bed. I carried it back to my room to see her grabbing her clothes out of my wardrobe. She couldn't be serious, since she had become a part of the manor she had refused to sleep anywhere but my bed unless taking a nap. She turned and began to walk past me when she saw her favorite toy in my hands. With a hiss she ripped the plush from my grip and stormed back to the room that I had locked her in. Maybe she is serious after all… Kitty was placed back in its spot on her bed before she turned and began placing her clothes in the wardrobe of the spare room. I sighed watching her as she put her clothes away but left one nightgown out to change into. I stepped inside of the room and closed the door as she began removing her clothing. Her tail was still flicking violently behind her. She was adorable as ever with her angry face but that was something he wasn't very happy to know that was directed at him.

Melody pulled on her blue, floral print nightgown which buttoned in the front and made sure to pull her hair out from the back of it. I stepped forward and moved to button her up but my hand was clawed. My glove was ripped to shreds by the sharp claws on Melody's left hand. The flesh was mutilated and looked terrible as blood dripped from my hand onto the floor. She watched me look at my hand for a moment before looking away and huffing as she buttoned up her nightgown on her own. It seems as if I made my kitten a little angrier than I thought I had. "If you wish to behave as if you want nothing to do with me, then I have something for you." Before the female had a chance to respond to what I had said, even if I knew that she had no intention of answering me I ran up behind her and grabbed the back of her neck. She moaned softly as her ovaries released an egg.

You see a neko doesn't have to be mating to release an egg when the scruff of her neck was pulled. Forcing a neko to release an egg pretty much sent her into heat and she would try desperately to get her partner to fertilize the egg. Melody's hormones would kick in soon and hopefully this was enough to get her past being angry with me. I would just have to remember to be careful and not get her pregnant. I left the room with a smirk on my face. I had already prepared luggage for us to head out in the morning. By then Melody would be aroused enough to feel uncomfortable and want to get close to me. Luckily for me I knew enough about nekos to know how to manipulate a female.

Morning

Melody POV

I woke up to the uncomfortable feeling of heat between my legs. What did Sebastian do to me to make me feel like I wanted to mate? I shook my head and scowled; no matter how much my body wanted me to mate I wasn't going to do it! I was too angry with him to even consider letting him inside of me for a while. I growled and stood to get dressed since I obviously wasn't going to go back to sleep. The sun was coming up which meant that I had jobs to do. I ran my fingers through my hair to straighten it since there was no brush in this room. I opened the door and made my way into the kitchen to start breakfast for the others. Nothing had been prepared yet so I figured that I could cook for the servants. I wasn't good enough to cook for Young Master though so I didn't bother. If Sebastian didn't think that I was good enough to cook for our master then he could do that work himself, not that I cared. At the thought of Sebastian I had to bite my lip from the feeling inside of me.

What in the hell did Sebastian do to me?! I finished cooking and dished out the food onto four plates for Tanaka, Finnie, Bard and Meyleene. They came in soon after so I didn't have to worry about the food getting cold before they got to eat it. They dug in and I left the kitchen to begin tidying up in random places. I made sure to avoid any areas that Sebastian was in. "Melody!" Young Master was calling for me; unfortunately I figured that Sebastian would be with him. I went and found the two. Young Master was getting ready to leave it looked like, my head tilted to the side. "Go get ready to head out." He ordered me. I bowed my head to him and took off up to the room that I had stayed the night in to change my clothes into things that would cover my ears and tail. I put on the same cap that I wore to the curry contest and a navy blue dress that was long enough to hide my tail easily without me having to worry about it. A black cloak was pulled on over my shoulders before I walked back to the door where Sebastian and Young Master stood.

Sebastian's scent hit me like a ton of bricks and I almost had to cover my nose. The male smirked so I figured that he knew what was going on with me and that made me even angrier. All three of us headed out the door with Young Master in front of Sebastian and me who were carrying the luggage, "What a splendid job of clearing things up, Young Master." He complimented on last night, at least I think that's what he was talking about. "It's wonderful weather for the circus, don't you think?" We stopped by the carriage and looked back at the terrible trio and Tanaka. "From today on, the Yong Master, Melody and I will be staying in London for a little while." Sebastian said making my shoulders twitch as he said my name. Bard smiled and began waving with that big, goofy smile of his. "Young Master! Be careful!" He reminded. Finnie was waving with his bright smile, "Take ca~re!" Meyleene was wiping tears away with her handkerchief, "Be careful!" She cautioned.

"You guys…" Young Master turned to look at the four while holding onto his top hat with his hand. "While I'm gone, I leave the house in your hands." The three of them seemed rather excited that they were being addressed like this. "Yes, My Lord!" They said attempting to mimic Sebastian's style. I shook my head and was forced to climb up in the driver's seat with the male demon. "Are you feeling any better this morning?" He asked with a smirk, I didn't even dignify him with an answer as we went along. I could tell already that this was going to be a long trip.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Finally I got this chapter done…. Took up about 23 pages…. Longest one yet I think… I tried to take the advice about putting in a little bit of drama but don't worry. Thanks to Sebastian forcing Melody into a heat like state, she will forget soon enough.

The winner for the costume is….. Costume #2! Thank you for voting!

By the way, a female cat will only release an egg if she is in heat and her scruff is grabbed so I figured that I would mix both a bit of human and cat reproduction into Melody since she is both human and cat.

Did you all like the Valentine's chapter? I wasn't sure about it but I really wanted to put up a chapter for the holiday and so went along with it.


	30. Chapter 24

**His Kitten: Goes to the Circus**

Wow I never realized how fucked up this story is when you really look into it…. Thank you to metallic ink for pointing that out… I have a really fucked up mind…. Oh well, Melody's personality is now changing and there will be things that she figures out…. I really should have waited to have Sebastian mate Melody… I'm considering editing the story so that actual mating comes in later but the two will still end up having sex that is until she would develop her own sense of self. And damn it! I had typed a good chunk of this story and my computer restarted for updates and deleted what I had!

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Melody POV**

I stood beside Young Master in the file room at Scotland Yard. At this moment I really didn't want to be near Master. Something clicked in my mind recently, something that made me defy him after I had managed to transform into a cat. He was using me. Whenever he was frustrated then he would "mate" with me. I was beginning to think that he wasn't even really mating with me. He had been bugging me about how I felt since he pulled on the scruff of my neck and would smirk whenever I fidgeted uncomfortably. All that did was make me even angrier with him! In fact I was refusing to speak with him until I was sure about what he was doing to me and what I was to him. I was in my normal maid's outfit today with my little cap covering my ears. I had dressed myself in my new room because I wasn't about to let Master touch me or dress me. Young Master hadn't seemed to notice the difference in the way I acted and I said nothing about it to him.

Master was looking through files trying to find the ones of the children that we were looking for. "In any case, it's convenient that Lord Randall is absent, isn't it." Young Master said to more than asked the inspector standing beside him. What was his name again, Umberline? "Please forgive me!" The red head cried, "If the Commissioner knew about this…" He trailed off, or Young Master cut him off, I'm not sure which one it was. "It's better if he doesn't." Young Master said before the red head continued, "In the first place, how did you get into the third floor file room?!" Ah now that had been easy! I had climbed up to the window and opened it before climbing in and waiting for Master and Young Master. I had done it on my own without being told what to do! Young Master ignored the inspector and spoke to Master. "How does it look, Sebastian?" He asked the older demon. "Of the children we've been asked to investigate, there appears to be no increase in corpses." Master answered not looking up from his work. His voice forced an involuntary shiver to go down my spine which caused me to scowl. Young Master walked forward toward Master and I followed with a small sigh. "If you've finished copying the files, we're leaving." Young Master told Master who stood. "May I borrow these files?" The boy asked the older man. "That'd be troublesome!" The older man shouted. I sighed again and glared slightly at him over my shoulder, I was not in the mood for listening to yelling today. "If you're caught, say that I took them." Young Master told him, "I'll still be scolded!" The inspector shouted once more. My eyes rolled, is he a child being scolded by his mother for stealing a cookie? That's what it sounded like to me.

Young Master turned to face the inspector, "You… Let's see, Underline?" He asked having the same name dilemma as me, "It's Aberline." The man told us. Well now I know his name! I just hope that I remember it later. Young Master looked down at the papers in his hand and waved his free hand at Master who put his hand over his heart (if he did have one) and nodded. "Thank you for today." Young Master said as Master stepped forward and took Aberline's hand in his so that he could place something in it. "A toked of thanks for your cooperation." Young Master finished. Master took his hand away showing four coins in the human male's palm. His stormy blue eyes widened. "I don't need this!" He shouted. Once more with the shouting! Does this guy not have a limit on the volume of his voice? Aberline took Master's hand and slammed the coins back into his hand. "I knew you used whatever methods necessary to solve cases as quickly as possible, but… This is…!" He trailed off like he was appalled. I thought that humans liked money, why would this man refuse it? "Whatever methods necessary… Is it?" Young Master said getting the attention of both the demon butler and the other demon in the room. "There's something to be said for flexibility." He said and turned back around as he began to walk away. "Hurry up and get promoted, Mr. Aberline." He said waving his hand a little at the man behind him. Master bowed a little bit while I dipped down in a shallow curtsy.

The three of us made our way out and to the carriage that was waiting for us. Master wouldn't be driving it today which meant that he was riding in the cab with us. How perfect is that? Not. At. All! "It appears that they are all still unaccounted for." Master said before opening the door for Young Master. "That may be true of the world on the surface, but…" The boy trailed off and sat down. "In the underworld, there's the possibility that they may already be…" He trailed off again. I hopped into the carriage and sat in my usual place which was across from Young Master. Unfortunately for me that also meant that I was sitting directly beside Master. Once Master was seated the carriage started moving. It was silent for a minute before Young Master pulled an envelope out of his jacket. He looked at it for another minute before opening it. He read it while Master watched out the window and wrapped his arm around me. I suppressed a hiss at the contact. My tail flicked beneath my dress in irritation while my ears flattened. Really I would prefer that he not touch me right now. Young Master slipped the letter back in the envelope that it came out of. "Young Master, if this deals with the underworld, will we be visiting His place once again?" Master asked surprising the younger of my two masters. The younger leaned his cheek on his hand with a sigh. "To be honest, I wanted to avoid it, but…" He trailed off and suddenly seemed a bit angry. "I want to return to the manor house as soon as possible. Let's go." Master and I were both a little confused. "Sir…" Master mumbled.

**Sebastian POV**

It didn't take long to arrive at Undertaker's shop. "Are you here, Undertaker?" Young Master called in the seemingly empty shop. Melody was looking around and sniffing since her hearing was inhibited at the moment. We both stood behind Young Master with me on his left and her on his right. I was a bit amazed that Melody was able to ignore me with the way her hormones should be rushing. Perhaps she is infertile… A giggle sounded from the man that we had come to see. "Welcome, Earl and Miss Maid." Melody perked up a little bit at being included in his greeting. Something rolled by our feet startling Young Master and Melody. We turned to look behind us. "Did you finally want to get into one of my special coffins?" The silver haired man asked. Young Master grumbled, "You…" The man just giggled once more as we saw him in a position like he had just thrown something. He picked a skull up and began bouncing it in his right hand. "Well, have a seat I've just baked a cake." He said.

Young Master and Melody took a seat on one of the coffins in the room while I brought the files from earlier. "Children's corpses, hm…" Undertaker muttered while sitting in the only actual chair in the room. "The surface world has not yet found the missing corpses, it seems." Young Master said. Undertaker bit a bone cookie in half with a smile. "And in the underworld, children's corpses are and everyday occurrence, after all." He continued for Young Master before going on again, "Which the Earl knows very well, doesn't he?" He asked. Young Master went silent and Melody looked between the mortician and the boy in worry.

After a moment of silence the blue eyed boy continued. "We've brought you the documents. Are there any children you've "tidied up" amongst them?" He asked as I handed the documents to Undertaker. He took them and put his chin on his desk while lifting up the papers so that he could see them one at a time. "I wonder were they there? If I saw something interesting, I think I'd remember." He said. Suddenly he was hanging upside down in front of the two younger beings in the room with a drooling smile and shoving a cookie in Melody's mouth. The kitten squeaked and pulled the cookie out before nibbling on it with a smile. "You understand, don't you, Earl… You'll have to give me that…" He trailed off a little bit and Young Master looked a bit down fallen, "A first rate laugh. If you do that, I'll tell you anything you want." Young Master leaned back as bony hands with long black fingernails reached out to him, "Sebastian." He said in that tone he used to order me around. I sighed a little bit and pulled my glove down. "Then…" I was cut off by Undertaker, "Hmm? You're going to rely on him again?" He asked and slumped over his desk once more. "I wonder if the butler and maid aren't here, is the Earl just a child who can't do anything?" He taunted, "Though if it's amusing, I don't care who it is." He finished. Young Master looked down almost angrily and Melody began rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him. After a minute he looked up, "I'll do it." He said. This surprised me and I had to make sure that I had heard right. "You'll do it?" I asked. Young Master stood up, "Leave, both of you. Don't you dare peek. That's an order." He said pointing behind him at both Melody and me. "Yes, My Lord." I said dipping in a slight bow with my hand over my heart. Melody dipped in a shallow curtsy.

The two of us now stood outside, alone. Melody kept her eyes on the door waiting for the okay to go back in while I watched her. "Is something wrong, Kitten?" I asked smirking a little bit. She flinched and huffed. "No, nothing is wrong with me." She said angrily. I took a step toward her and she stepped away. I rushed forward and grabbed her chin. "I will not have you lying to me." I said sternly as her eyes met mine. She was afraid but soon her fear melted into something else, depression and anger. "I won't mate with you Master…" She trailed off and the depression in her eyes disappeared. "I'm beginning to think that you aren't really mating with me." I blinked. Melody's mind has matured much more than I thought it had. "I don't want to be used Master." She said ripping away from my grip and crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "I want to matter and I want to be loved." Her eyes closed as she said this. "I'm neither to you am I, Master?" She asked opening her eyes and glaring at me. Oh dear. My kitten has realized that I have been toying with her. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I do love you pet…" She cut me off again by slapping me. Her claws grazed my cheek while she hissed. "I don't want to be a pet!" I blinked once more and wiped blood away from my cheek with a handkerchief. "You were using me and taking advantage of me! I didn't know any better and you tried to make sure that I never did!" I told her to quiet down a little bit.

Melody's eyes had begun to bleed to fuchsia from her anger. She's gotten smart. "Kitten, I admit that I have used you and now I realize that you don't want that anymore." I said. She just scowled and turned away from me. "I won't do _anything _with you until I'm sure that I'm something more than a pet or a toy." She muttered. Cats really can be stubborn can't they?

**Melody POV**

I can't believe that Master just admitted that he's taken advantage of me! Why would he do that if you wanted to keep my trust? I really am nothing but a toy, in more ways than one. I hate Master for making me feel this way! Tears began to fall from my eyes so I reached up to wipe them away. "Oh Kitten." Master sighed and stepped forward. I hissed at him but he didn't stop and instead began wiping my tears away. "I'm sorry that I haven't treated you the way you wish I would." I only glared at him. I smacked his hands away and turned around again so that I wasn't looking at him. "I hate you!" I hissed out. Master didn't move or make a sound for a while.

After a little while I heard his clothing shift a little bit which caused me to flinch. Was he angry at me for acting this way? Would he punish me? I wondered, but nothing came. I turned my head a little bit to see what he was doing only to see him facing the door with an almost sad look on his face. It made me a little upset that it was my fault. 'No Melody! He deserves to be sad!' I told myself shaking my head and looking away. No, I would not let myself feel bad for Master when he had made me feel so bad about myself! My ears flattened completely against my skull as I couldn't help but feel bad. I didn't like seeing others sad even if they deserved it but I would not give in and give Master what he wanted. He wanted me to act more like a demon well a demon doesn't give into others and let themselves be walked all over. That is unless they were in a contract with a human which was something that I was not. I tilted my head up and looked at the sky. It wasn't very pretty out today and it seemed to reflect my mood. I was still crying and couldn't stop but I knew that I would have to or Young Master would ask what was wrong and I really didn't want to tell him. This was a matter between Master and me so others shouldn't be involved.

It was beginning to get a bit dark now. What on earth is taking Young Master so long?! I hate being stuck out here with Master! Since we talked a little bit earlier and I told him how I felt he had been silent and it was just making me feel bad. I had to keep reminding myself that I was angry at him. Does that mean that I'm not really angry with him? No! I know that I'm angry with him and I won't just forgive him and overlook this like I would have had this happened a few weeks or even a few days ago. I don't like feeling this way but I have to teach Master a lesson. This time it would be me teaching the lesson instead of being the one that was being taught a lesson. I really was tired of being the one that was taught lessons. "Kitten, please give me a chance. I will do my hardest to regain your trust." Master finally said. My ears perked a little bit. I still wasn't going to trust him yet. After all he did tell me that deception was a demon's game. "And how will you manage to do that, Master?" I asked without looking at him. He walked over and put his hands on my shoulders. "I don't know yet. But I promise you that I will." I huffed and rolled my eyes. "How can I trust that you will? You did tell me that deception is a demon's game and you are a demon." He chuckled a little bit by my ear. "You are getting smart, Melody. I did tell you that and it is true but there is something about you hating me that doesn't sit well with me." He said in my ear. I huffed again. "You have to prove it and I won't make it easy!"

Master and I waited a little while longer before the both of us became curious. Master cracked the door open and despite our argument we both looked in together. Undertaker was sitting there laughing while Young Master appeared disheveled and out of breath. His jacket had disappeared and his sleeves were rolled up, "My… That Earl Phantomhive would go that far." Undertaker giggled. I looked up at Master and he looked down at me. We were both very confused. What did Young Master do to make that insane man laugh? Master and I stepped in and started fixing Young Master's appearance while he voiced the question that the two of us had. "What on earth did you do?" Master asked while making sure that Young Master's eye patch was tied on right. I began running my hands through his hair to straighten it out. "Don't ask." The boy said while rolling his sleeves back down. I smiled a little bit and made sure that the vest that he was wearing was perfect just like he liked it. "But, for the sake of the Queen, you'll preform and even do this kind of thing…" I glared up at Master as he spoke. He really liked pointing stupid things out didn't he? "You really are a dog." Master finished. "Shut the hell up." Young Master ordered the male demon while I hissed. Master gave me a small smile but I just narrowed my eyes at him and helped Young Master put his jacket back on. "There, I gave you your reward." He said while Master was tying the bowtie and I was slipping the jacket over his shoulders. "Now tell me about the children." He ordered Undertaker. The silver haired man crossed his arms on top of a jar with a cross on it and then rested his chin on them with a smile. "There are none." He said.

Both Master and Young Master seemed surprised while I just blinked, "Huh?" The two males of my group asked. "None of these children were my clients, and I haven't heard any rumors form the underworld companies." Undertaker said putting his chin on his desk and lifting the file on the top of the stack. "So in other words, you know nothing about this case?" Young Master asked looking rather upset while I stood directly behind him. "That's not it. I know that I "don't know" anything." Undertaker said holding a single finger up and smiling again. This seemed to upset Young Master more, "You deceived me?" He asked almost put off. Undertaker leaned on his right hand and picked up a file with his left. "I didn't deceive you. It's a great clue, isn't it?" He asked with that smile still on his face. Master put a hand to his chin in what seemed to be thought. "Certainly, you knowing nothing of this case means there's no truth to the idea that the children were murdered by underworld companies." He said. "If corpses haven't shown up in either on the surface or in the underworld then there's a high probability that the children are still alive." Young Master said. I have to admit that this case was depressing me a little bit. The thought of young children getting hurt… "Does this mean… We've got no choice but to examine this circus firsthand?" Master asked. I looked down at Young Master even if I didn't have to look too far down since I was only a few inches taller than him. After a second he turned around and began walking away. "If we've decided, let's go, Sebastian, Melody. Contact me if any information surfaces, Undertaker." The boy said. Undertaker stopped him before he could walk out of the shop, "Earl." The boy turned and looked at the long haired man. "Keep your soul safe, at least." Undertaker said lacing his fingers together and leaning on them with that big smile. Young Master put on his top hat while Master opened the door for him and I stood at his side. The youngest of us seemed a bit confused but answered anyway, "I know that." He said. And with that, we left the Undertaker's shop to head to the circus.

The ride there was a bit awkward. As on the way to the Undertaker's shop Young Master, Master and I all rode in the cab of the carriage but this time Master and I were keeping out distance from each other. I still had the feeling in my stomach but it had dulled down for now. Every now and again I would sense Master looking at me for a second and then looking away as if in thought. Was he thinking of regaining my trust? Normally Master didn't have to think so hard so if he was and it was about regaining my trust, did that mean that he really meant what he said earlier? Why does life have to be so confusing and have so many questions? I found it funny that my previous question was even a question about life. Since I've become more aware of everything I have been asking myself many more questions. I would have asked Master if I wasn't so angry with him and if I was sure that he could answer them but these questions seemed to be those that there was no answer for and that the answer might never be found. I sighed which caught Young Master's attention. "Is something wrong Melody?" He asked looking at me. I shook my head. "No, I was just thinking is all." I replied. He nodded a little bit but he wasn't done talking to me just yet. "Might I ask what you were thinking about?" He asked me, "Things… Life… All of the questions that there are about it, all of the questions that can't be answered." I told him while looking back out of the carriage window and watching the scenery go by. "Coming from you, that is a rather mature answer." Young Master said after a moment of his own thinking. I nodded without looking back at him. "Something changed… I don't know what it was but now I ask more questions and I think more… I don't understand it but I have also realized things that I never did before…" I mumbled still not looking at either of the males. Things went silent once more after that.

Of course everything including me was silent until we reached the circus. I had never been to a circus before, much less heard of one. There were voices coming from all around, the voices of young and old, of male and female alike. Animal calls echoed through the air seemingly unnoticed by anyone but me. Most of these were calls that I had never heard before. Of course there was the normal calling of birds but that was hard for any human to hear over the chatter of the others around but then there were others. There were roars and hisses and even growls. Some of these sounds were too quiet for even those close humans to hear. Everything was so colorful and bright and there were so many smells. I could easily pick up the smell of humans and sugary treats but there were others as well. I could smell the cloth that made up the tents and even the paint that was on the sign above us. I could pick up the scent of the animals that were calling even if I didn't recognize them but there was one that stood out, a feline scent. It was different than those I had come across before and it seemed to belong to a larger creature. I was distracted from the smell as a young boy ran by followed closely by his mother. He had a sugary treat in his hand and was giggling happily. His eyes were bright and innocent like nothing could touch him as he called for his mother to catch up. From what I gathered by looking around, the circus was a happy place except for the one animal in the back. She was obviously the feline that I had smelt earlier since I could understand her. She was complaining about how she didn't want to preform and how she hated being whipped by her tamer. She was not happy at all and it made me a little sad. Master seemed to notice the mood swings that I was having. "Are you alright Melody?" He asked using my name and no pet name like "Kitten" or "Pet." This time instead of speaking right away I nodded. "There's a cat in the back that isn't happy…" I mumbled. "I can hear her complaining from here. She doesn't want to preform and doesn't want to be whipped. She wants out of her small cage so that she can care for herself…" I finished repeating everything that I had heard the creature in the back complain about. "I don't like that…"

Master put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile. "Don't worry, as long as we keep what you are hidden then nothing will happen." He told me. It still didn't help much. If I did see the cat being treated badly then I wouldn't be able to stop myself from helping her and I knew that. It sounded like she was being treated awfully and I didn't like that at all. As long as I could understand cats then I would help them if they needed it. A rustle came from my side and when I turned to see what it was I had a sweet, hard candy shoved in my mouth. "There, that should help you feel a bit better~." Master said cheerfully. I wasn't sure if I wanted to eat the candy after what he had done to me before but I didn't taste anything strange in it so I figured that it was fine. It did serve to calm me down a little bit as I began watching the people move around the area again. There were many children here and each one of them was smiling brightly. I noticed one nearby that was begging for a bit of something sweet but his mother was saying that she didn't have enough money to get it. My ears drooped beneath my cap before I turned and reached into Master's pocket. He seemed surprised at first as I rummaged around and searched in each of his pockets for more candy. Finally I found some in the pocket of his trousers. I pulled it out and walked over to the mother and child with a smile, "Hello." I greeted shyly. The mother looked unsure at seeing me and the little boy was cautious as well. "I couldn't help but overhear you and I thought that, well…" I held the wrapped Funtom candy to the young boy whose eyes lit up. He took the candy with a bright smile. "Thank you Miss!" He said and bowed his head a little bit, I giggled. "It's no problem really, I tend to beg for sweets every now and again so my…" I paused for a second. I don't think that Young Master would want anyone to know that he was here so I came up with a story. Unfortunately this was the only one I could think of, "husband often keeps some in his pockets." I said making sure that I didn't pause for too long. The boy nodded and thanked me again while his mother smiled at me. "Thank you so much Miss! You really are a kind soul." She said shaking my hand. I smiled at her. "It was nothing really." I told her and curtsied slightly before heading back to Master and Young Master who had also stepped in the gate. Master was smirking just a little bit and my guess was that he heard me refer to him as my husband.

I said no word as I followed the two into the largest tent. "By all appearances, there doesn't seem to be anything unusual but…" Young Master trailed off as he took a seat on the striped bleachers. Master went to take his seat as well and I sat on the other side of him. My anger had died down a little bit by now and I just waited to see if Master would follow through on his promise to regain my trust. There were three chandeliers handing from the roof of the tent, a large one in the middle with two smaller ones one either side of it. I had to admit that they were all very pretty in my eyes. The lights went out surprising the three of us but me more so than either of my masters. I clung to Master's arm without really thinking about it. A light shined down in the center to reveal an oddly dressed man with orange hair, "Ladies and gentlemen!" He called spreading his arms out wide and gesturing to all of the audience that filled the tent, "Boys and girls of all ages!" He went on. "Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus." He said with a slight bow while revealing four balls in either of his hands, one of which looked rather strange to me. He began juggling the balls, "My name is Joker, if you'll look here…" He trailed off as all of eight of the balls suddenly fell down on his head, "Whoops!" There was laughter while I just tilted my head to the side. Was that really funny? I didn't find it to be. The man, Joker, stood straight again and gesture slightly to the side with his odd hand. "The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show!" He said smiling. His smile decreased in size a little bit and I noticed that he had a slight fang. This caused me to tilt my head a little bit more. Could he be like me?

Joker went on to introduce a bald man that I didn't find myself fond of just by looking at him. "Here we go! With one shot from the fire-eating man…" He trailed off slightly as the large man blew fire from his mouth causing me to jump and cling more to Master's arm still not thinking about earlier incidents. "The show of the century begins~!" Joker sang. "Next is our gasp-inducing Flying Blanco!" He introduced two small humans who looked like children. I could tell bu their scent that they weren't though. Even if they weren't children, I still found them adorable. The two swung through the air on swing like things that were high off of the ground. The people around us seemed impressed and even I watched in awe since I had never seen anything like this before. Master and Young Master didn't look impressed though and simply watched with blank faces. I had never seen anybody do something like that before so it was very interesting to me. I didn't know that humans had abilities like these! The next act was a man with a striped shirt and knives. "He never misses his mark! The Bull's-eye knife thrower!" Joker introduced him. Behind the winking man was a woman strapped to a wheel with an apple on her head. There was a knife through the very center of the apple and the woman was smiling. The knife thrower wasn't bad looking, for a human anyways. "No music or anything particularly special…" Young Master cut into my thoughts. Master replied simply at first, "Indeed. There is no sign of the rumored kidnapped children, either." He said. I stayed silent and looked back over at the ring where all of the performances were taking place.

"And next is…" Joker trailed off. A sound above caused me to look up to see a girl in a flowery outfit, "The Princess of our circus and her death-defying tightrope walk!" He called excitedly. Young Master spoke while I was still watching the acts, that didn't mean that I didn't listen to him though. "If they don't intend to make a show of the children, perhaps the circus's movements and the children's disappearances are merely a coincidence?" He said in thought. The circus transitioned into its next act. "Next is a rare snake/human half breed." My ears perked up this time when Joker introduced the man. I didn't know that there were humans that were mixed with other creatures, "Our Snake Man's Dance!" Joker called. The man had shaggy hair and wore no shirt. There were patches of scales on his pale skin and snakes were crawling all over him. I gulped a little bit since I wasn't sure what to think of snakes. I don't think that I had ever met one before. I had yet to see the cat that had been complaining earlier. A loud snap echoed through the air causing me to jump a little and my ears to flatten beneath my cap, "And Finally!" Joker started to introduce another act. The feline scent got stronger causing me to stiffen up and grip tighter onto Master's arm, "The star of our show, the wild animal tamer!" I had to admit that the woman was pretty and that she made me feel, well, rather lacking in the shapeliness department but the sight of the big, striped cat caused me to be wary of her. The big cat was let out of her little cage. I see why she wanted a bigger one. "For this act, we'd like a volunteer from the audience!" Joker called out again while gesturing toward those in the stands around him. "It appears the final show also has no connection to the children." Young Master said. Master suddenly stood ripping his arm from my grasp. "No matter how you look at it, this theatre-going was a waste of time." He continued before noticing that Master had stood up. "What is it? Did you find somethi…" Young Master was cut off when Joker spoke up, "Oh! That really distinguished looking man in the tailcoat!" He said pointing at Master. I blinked up at the dark haired demon. "Please step onto the stage!" Young Master seemed really surprised while I was just confused, "Come on down!" Joker said smiling. Young Master was silent for a moment, "Go." He ordered Master, "Sir."

Master walked down the steps and stepped over and into the ring with the two humans and the… The cat! I can't believe that I didn't realize this before! Master just wants to get close to the big cat! Master stopped in front of Joker for a moment. "Now sir, could you lie down over here?" The red haired man asked while gesturing to a table type of thing. He was surprised when Master zipped past him and to the big cat. "Ahh…" The male demon sighed with a smile, "Such round eyes…" He trailed off happily. Even though I was still a little angry with him, I couldn't deny that I felt jealous of his fussing over the big cat. Young Master seemed to realize the same thing that I had before. "I've never seen such soft, vividly-striped ears…" He complimented the cat. My own ears flicked in irritation. Then again, my ears weren't striped. Master went on to fuss over the large creature while my cheeks puffed out, "How lovely. What's this? It seems your claws have grown a bit too long. To not be groomed…" He trailed off while holding the cat's paw. "Your paw pads, too, are plump and exceedingly charming." The cat suddenly bit down on Master's head. "Betty!" The animal tamer screamed while raising her whip. A low hiss left my throat as she continued to scream at the poor creature. "Let him go!" She screeched and began bringing her whip down. I quickly made my way in front of the woman and caught the black whip in my hand. It stung a little bit but I didn't care. The cat did not like being whipped and she wouldn't be if I had anything to say about it. The woman seemed surprised by my sudden appearance. "She did not do anything wrong." Master said surprising the woman even more. He pulled his head from the cat's jaws. "In the face of such loveliness, I was unintentionally rude. And besides that…" He trailed off as he turned and watched me bring the whip to my lips not only to get a feel for the texture but the scent as well, "If you simply recklessly swing the whip, you'll never be able to train her." He said. Master was speaking from experience I suppose. The woman looked terribly offended but was suddenly cut off as Betty stood up with her paws on Master's shoulders and bit his head once more. The audience screamed in fear while Master was just happy, "My, my, what a tomboy." He cooed. I giggled at the frightened look on the tamer's face before letting go of her whip and moving to Betty's side, "Hello Betty~." I cooed and lightly touched her ears. Her pretty eyes moved to me while I smiled at her and I could feel her relax a little. "You are a cat too." She said to me in a different way than Lady spoke to me. I nodded with a smile. "I'm sorry to be a bother but could you let him go?" I asked referring to Master. Betty sighed before doing as I asked and going down on all fours once more. The tamer was absolutely speechless while Master was smiling at me. I leaned down and pet Betty's head, "Thank you~." I cooed to her and began rubbing my cheek on her head while purring softly. I may have been jealous of her but that didn't mean that I hated her. The big cat made a low, rumbling growl that was supposed to resemble a purr and soon she was calm enough for me to take my leave, such a shame since she really is pretty.

Young Master wasn't happy with Master. "Who sad you could go that far?" He asked the demon angrily. Master just smiled happily and put a hand on his chest, I could nearly see flowers behind him, "My apologies. I've lived for such a long time, but it's only cats whose fickle emotions I cannot read." He said. Young Master was silent while I huffed. "Just like with Melody, who I seem to make angrier with me each passing moment." He said with a slight dreamy sigh. I turned my nose up at him. That wasn't going to work, whatever he was trying. "What were you thinking, being far more conspicuous than necessar…" Young Master cut himself off with a sneeze. "YOU KNOW I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS! WALK FURTHER BACK!" The young boy ordered. Master stopped smiling and bowed slightly at the waist with a "sir." We began walking again only to be stopped by a vaguely familiar voice calling out to Master and me, "Ah! There you two are! Hold on a sec!" The voice yelled. Master and I turned to see the man Joker waving at us. "You in the tailcoat and you… Er… Girl!" He called before running up to us. "I'm really sorry for earlier." He said kind of worried. "No please accept my apologies instead." Master answered him. "I was surprised 'cause you suddenly go so close to the tiger. You okay from the bite?" He asked and looked at me. "And I hope that your hand is alright. You surprised us too, being able to calm the tiger down like that and then cuddle with it." I smiled a little bit and blushed. "I like cats…" I mumbled. He chuckled, "I see. Anyways, we've got us a special doctor here, and I was thinkin' he should check you two out." He said and held his hand out. I was a little wary. Wouldn't a doctor be able to easily tell that I was different than a normal human? "C'mon round to the back." Joker said still smiling. I looked up to see Master smirk and give the man a closed eye smile. "In that case, we will." He said.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Finally a new chapter! I'm sorry that it has taken a while but I was focused on editing which is why this chapter may seem a bit strange. I did it in the style that I am doing the editing in and so it may take a bit for the rest of the story to get up to this point. Right now I don't have internet at home and the schools computers don't let us log into anything really so I can't post there. The only time that I can really post is at my grandma's house which I am at quite often but still not enough to really post anything. It gives me time to type and edit though since I'm not reading other fanfictions or role-playing with friends on Quotev. It really is annoying though.

So there is a new poll up. Really, having polls helps make my decisions soooo much easier! If you have any suggestions for the story then I don't mind taking a look at them. Oh, someone asked if I would be doing OVAs, I don't remember who it was and I can't look it up because I have no internet but I thought I could give you all an answer for that! Yes I will! I just have to figure out a way to do them and fit Melody into them. Ciel in Wonderland and Hamlet are some that I can think of but I may toss in some of my own at some point. If you have suggestions for that then I would appreciate to hear them!

Thanks again for reading His Kitten!


	31. Chapter 25

**His Kitten: Becomes Part of the Circus**

The next circus arc chapter is here! My mom, I still live with my family and I will for a while because I'm mentally a few years younger than I am, said that if I help her clean the house and keep it clean then she will consider letting me get a house cat. I thought that maybe we could get a purebred and possibly breed her to make a little extra money and at the same time get the enjoyment of kittens. So I have a few ideas on what breed I would want; Munchkin (Carpet Hugger), Himalayan, Ragdoll and Main Coon. I know that each cat's personality is different but which breed do you recommend if I want a cuddly, lap cat that will play with me? Sorry to ramble on like this.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**Melody POV**

Master and I followed Joker in the back, "Righty, this way." He told us as he was leading us. Everything back here looked so scary! All of the looks that the performers were giving us was just awful! "Sorry it's so dirty." Joker apologized. Not that I was really paying attention to him, I was too busy clinging to Master's side. "Watch yer step." He warned. I noticed another big cat with a long mane. It too was in a cage which upset me a bit. He looked at me as if begging for help and I had to force myself to look away. "Oh!" Joker exclaimed stopping, "Snake! Is Doc in the First Aid Tent?" He asked the snake dancer from the show. The man now had a striped tunic on but it was mostly open and snakes were still crawling all over him. The snake around his neck pointed to the left, "Oops. He's on business, huh?" Joker said chuckling. I took this chance to examine what snake was doing. He as sitting beside three cages of mice that he obviously fed to his snakes since there was one eating one of the poor rodents now, one of the rodents seemed to have escaped its cage and was attempting to scurry past my feet but I noticed it. I bent down and quickly snatched the mouse up by its tail before holding it out to the scaled man. "I think that this is yours." I said softly. The mouse began fighting in my grip and tried to bite me but one of the snakes lashed out and grabbed the furry creature in its jaws without touching me with its fangs. I smiled a little bit and reached out with my hand curiously. "May I?" I asked making sure that I wouldn't be bitten. The man just nodded and watched me as I reached out and gently touched the reptile's scales. I giggled slightly at the feeling. "I've never felt anything like this before~." I said still smiling. This got a small smile from the scaled man before we had to head on. I waved goodbye to both him and his snakes. "You sure are a friendly one, Miss." Joker addressed me. I blushed a bit and stayed quiet. Master chuckled, "It's her natural curiosity." The other man nodded and gave yet another smile as we continued on.

Joker led Master and me farther into the circus camp. "Huh, isn't that the guy who got bit by the tiger and the girl that calmed it down?" A small voice asked. Master and I turned to look at who had spoken to see the two childish performers. "It really is them. The stupid guy and the strange girl." The two giggled. I smiled shyly at them not sure how else to react and put my head down. Master pat me on the back with a small smile. "So… I was wonderin' what kind of relationship the two of you have." Joker spoke up while rubbing the back of his neck almost nervously. Master chuckled a little bit and wrapped his arm around me. "We are married." He said using the same story that I had earlier. Joker paused and blinked for a second before laughing. "Wow, so yer old enough to get married eh?" I nodded with a soft blush. "Well you certainly both match each other. With the way that you ran out to stop the whip I was sure that you were just about as crazy as him!" He said jokingly. I suppose that's why he's called joker then! I giggled softly. "Well she is a bit different but that is why I love her." Master said leaning down and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek which made me blush. He would still have to work harder than that though. "Well don't worry Miss! Everyone here is a bit different in some way or another so you'll fit right in with the others!" Joker said probably trying to coax me out of acting so shy. "I was wonderin' how you managed to catch that mouse so quick though…" He mumbled but not like he actually wanted the question answered. He turned back around and began leading us again. Master leaned down to my ear. "I hope that you don't mind my using the same story that you did earlier." He mumbled too low for Joker to hear. I shrugged my shoulders. "I used it so why should you not be able to use it?" He smiled a little bit. Alright so I wasn't as angry with him as before but he would still have to work to regain my trust. I have to admit that I was getting a little tired though. It was dark now and I was exhausted from the stress and excitement. In fact I had even forgotten about the stirring in my lower stomach.

We headed farther back into the circus. "Huh, isn't that the guy who got bit by the tiger and the girl who stopped Beast's whip?" A small voice asked followed by a few giggles. This caught my and Master's attention as we turned to see who had spoken. It happened to be the two little people from the first act. "It really is them. The stupid people." The boy said giggling. I didn't do anything but smile at them which seemed to cause a little confusion. We didn't stop and just headed past them and into a tent. "Ah, there he is." Joker said smiling again, "Doc!" A dark haired man with glasses perched on his nose turned around. He had apparently been working on the knife thrower's leg. He had a little bit of a beard and his hair was a curly mess. The man turned around with a smile in his wheelchair, "Hey, Joker." He greeted. "Is there something wrong with your arm again?" He asked the red head with the strange arm. "No, today's nothing t'do with me…" Joker was cut off by the knife thrower as he put his hat on. "I was wondering who they were, but isn't it the man whose head was bitten by Betty and the girl who caught Beast's whip?" He asked. The doctor began freaking out and grabbed Master's arm, "By Betty?!" He screeched. Apparently it was a bad idea to get your head bitten by a big cat, "That's terrible! We have to get to the medical office quickly!" Master looked a little confuse about why he was getting fussed over while I just blinked in surprise. The doctor seemed to remember that I was there and turned to look at me. "And don't worry Miss! I'll take a look at your hand soon!" He said. I blinked having pretty much forgotten about the sting that I had felt from catching the weapon that had been meant for the big cat.

Doc examined Master and seemed to find nothing wrong with him. "Were you really bitten by a tiger?" He asked like he couldn't believe it, "I can't find any marks on you at all…" He trailed off. Master smiled and I could nearly see sparkles floating around him. He went to speak but I cut him off. "It was just a play bite." I said. Everyone looked rather confused so I went on. "Her bite wasn't meant to hurt, just to play." I explained and lifted up Master's hand. I rolled up his sleeves to show his arm, "Like this." I said before latching my teeth on his skin. The other three watched with shocked faces while Master just smiled at me. When I pulled his wrist away from my mouth there was no marks but small indents where my fangs had been. I held it up for the others, "See?" I asked. Joker sweat dropped a little bit. "You're fine with her just biting you?" He asked Master. The male demon got a smirk on his face, "Of course not!" He said acting like he was hurt. "We are married after all." He finished causing the others to blush a little bit and me to roll my eyes. Doc sighed and scratched his chin a little bit. "Well, if it's not serious, then we don't have to head over there." He said talking about heading to the medical office. "Now let's have a look at your hand Miss." He said. Master stood and allowed me to take the seat that he was in while he stood behind with his hands on my shoulders. I held my hand out for the doctor to take and noticed for the first time the dried blood on my hand. He gently took my hand in his to look at it and rubbed some of the dried blood off so that he could see the wound. "It's not as bad as I thought that it would be…" He mumbled. "This should heal up just fine with just a few stitches." He said louder and turned to get the supplies that he would need to treat my wound. Joker came up beside master and sighed. "It's really great that yer okay and that she's not hurt too bad." He said putting his strange hand over his heart. "If I'd let a customer get hurt, the ringleader's have my skin!" Master turned to look at him now while Doc came back over with a needle and some thread. "You're not the ringleader?" Master asked as the doctor threaded the needle and then moved on to my outstretched hand. I flinched and pulled my hand away as soon as the sharp tip touched my skin. Master sighed and grabbed my wrist so that he could hold my hand out to the other man. Doc smiled a bit. "Now don't worry Miss! This will be over before you know it!" He said happily trying to reassure me. Joker moved back to the knife thrower's side with a big smile. "I'm a bit like a hired shop manager." He said, "The ringleader's a different scary guy." The knife thrower gained a lopsided smile, "You say that kinda thing, he'll be mad later boss." He said. My ears twitched at the sound of the tent flap lifting. "Doctor," It was the animal tamer, "I was wondering if you could take a look at my leg..?" She trailed off after a second and the knife thrower got a big grin on his face, "Big Sis!?" He called, "You!" She yelled seeming upset but not at the knife thrower. The now happy man blushed a little bit and ran over to her before kneeling down on one knee with his left hand stretched out to her and his right over his heart. "That I would be feeling bad in the same place as Big Sis…" He made a weird sound, "In this, too, we're connected by the red string of fa…" He now trailed off as the animal tamer stomped past him, "Huh?"

The animal tamer stopped right behind Master who was right behind me as the doctor finished up with my stiches and cleaned up the dried blood on my hand. She pointed angrily at both of us. "You're that mad gentleman from earlier! Why are you here?!" She screeched not addressing me. Was I not as crazy as Master for catching the woman's whip? "Thanks to you, the show was…" The doctor cut her off as he put the things that he used on my hand away, "Beast!" He called sternly, "What are you saying to our guest?!" I blinked and looked between the two. "In this case, if you weren't able to control Betty, wasn't that your own carelessness?!" He asked her. Master pulled me up before sitting down and putting me in his lap. She ran over and pointed at him. "But he carelessly…" She tried to argue but was cut off by the doctor again. "There's no buts about it! You're a pro aren't you?" He asked. Master was silent while I cowered away from the two humans a little bit. Joker and the knife thrower stepped in front of the doctor. "Now, now, Doc. Don't yell in front of the customer." Joker said. "That's right. Instead of that, please take a look at my Big Sis's leg!" Joker said excitedly. The doctor sighed. "After this, Beast must discipline Betty again." My head shot up. "No! Betty was only playing!" I cried and stood up out of Master's lap. Beast blinked in surprise. "But she has to learn not to play with customers." The animal tamer said. Master pulled me back down into his lap. "It's alright, Darling." Master said putting his head on mine. The tamer sighed and looked to the side, "Fine." Doctor sighed as well, "Right. Then, let me see the prosthetic." This new news seemed to startle Master a bit, "Prosthetic?" He mumbled and gently pushed me to stand. "There's a bit of a reason behind this circus." Joker chimed lightly tapping his staff on his hand. Master stood, "Folks with some sorta problem gather together here." Joker explained while the tamer pulled down one of her stockings to show a joint like there was on one of the dolls that Young Master had given me. I leaned forward a bit to get a better look but Master wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm amissing an arm too, but thanks to Doc, I've got this." Joker said holding up his strange hand and smiling as normal, "Pretty cool, huh?" I flinched away from the strange hand with one thought in my mind; it would not feel nice to be pet by it.

While Master looked at Joker, Doc chimed in. "It's because you use that hand that it goes bad so quickly!" He scolded the red head who sweat dropped a little, "Makes me want to readjust you whole body, too." The doctor huffed and went back to working on the tamer's leg. Master looked over to the other dark haired man while I looked up at him. I was still angry with him to an extent but I had to act like his wife. "You're the one who made the prosthetics for this circus?" Master asked the man who didn't stop working, "Yep, that's right." He said without taking his eyes off of the woman's leg, "It's hard work. Since I do everything from the carving onwards." Master moved the both of us closer so that we could look at the woman's leg. It interested me mainly because it reminded me of the dolls that Young Master had given me but would it feel the same as the dolls? Master let go of me and moved in front of me to lean over the doctor's shoulder, "Carving? In other words, they're wooden?" Master concluded while I stood on my tip toes behind him trying to see. Still the doctor did not take his eyes away from the woman's leg, "Nope ceramic." He answered, "Ceramic?" Master questioned. "Well, I say ceramic, but they're made of special materials that make them light and durable." Doc explained. Master reached out and touched the leg making me huff and turn away. He wasn't doing well with regaining my trust right now. I didn't pay attention to what else was said. Joker and the knife thrower watched me cross my arms. The next thing I know, I'm hearing yelling. "What're you doing, you pervert?!" The woman screamed making me turn around just in time to see Master dodge a kick from her. 'You don't know the half of it….' I thought and huffed again. Joker poked my shoulder. "Doesn't this bother you at all? He is your husband…" He trailed off seeing my scowl. "I see…" He mumbled. There was the crack of a whip and suddenly my cap was gone. My eyes widened but no one seemed to notice at the moment since they were all preoccupied with Master.

"YOUUUUUUUU! TOUCHING MY BIG SIS'S SILKY, TRANSOARENT SKIN!" The knife thrower yelled. "EVEN—EVEN- EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T TOUCHED IIIIIIT!" He threw knives at Master making me jump into action. Both Master and I jumped up and landed on a clothes line not too far up. I landed on his shoulder though. "Somehow, it seems as though I might as well have been." He said finishing something that he had said earlier. I rolled my eyes and huffed crossing my arms again. "Dagger, stop!" Doc cried, "At this rate, the tent…" The knife thrower cut him off. "MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE TENT IS…" He trailed off and threw even more knives. "SIS'S PURITY!" There were too many knives that went high enough to hit me for Master to catch so I propelled myself off of his shoulder and ripped my skirt so that it would be short. This way it would be easy to move and I could use the fabric to catch the knives. I caught one in my teeth and the rest with the fabric before landing back on Master's shoulder who had caught the rest between his fingers and had done a pose. I flicked my tail helping to keep my balance. The knife thrower seemed entirely shocked while Joker whistled. The tamer cracked her whip again. "Don't get carried away!" She yelled and threw her whip at us again. Joker stopped her with his staff and the two kind of stared at each other while I glared at the tamer. As a cat, I don't know if I like her. Joker's staff erupted in flowers and he smiled, "Here~." He gave them to her. "Okay, okaaaay. That's enough." "Boss!" The knife thrower was smiling, the doctor wasn't happy, "Why didn't you stop them sooner?!" Master looked up at me before shifting his shoulder. I jumped off just as I had before and he landed on the ground with me following shortly after and landing once more on his shoulder. "But he…" The tamer protested, Joker hugged her and put his normal hand on her leg. "This pretty leg… It's not like I can't understand wanting to touch it. Use these flowers to cheer up." She took the flowers while the Master and I gave the knives back to which they belonged. Joker turned to face us and at that time noticed my abnormalities. "Whoa! Look at her!" I tensed and turned around. Both the tamer and Joker were staring at me agape, the tamer especially.

I hid behind Master with a whimper and my tail was pulled on. I hissed at the knife thrower and flattened my ears. "Well no wonder you had a problem with Beast disciplining Betty, you're a cat too!" He cried with a smile. Footsteps behind me once more made me turn and look at the tamer with flattened ears. "How on earth….?" She trailed off and moved to touch my ears but I swiped at her hand to stop her. Shallow grooves in her skin bled, "Why you-!" Master pulled me close to him and I happily cuddled into the embrace. "You married a cat woman?" Doctor asked getting a little closer to me. Master sighed, "Indeed I have. She is a bit shy and timid at times so please." Joker nodded and turned the subject away from me. "Anyway, you've got some great reflexes. I'd kinda like to scout you both." He told Master. The demon turned to him with a serious face, "Really?" He closed his eyes and sighed while hugging me tightly. "The truth of the matter is that our current Master is spoiled and rather shocking." I made my ears droop a little bit to make me look like I was sad as well. The news seemed to shock Joker, "Your master… Are you two servants at some manor? With yer nice appearance, I thought you were a gentle men and she a lady but…" Master smirked a bit and let go of me to put a hand over his heart, "Me, a gentleman? How absurd. I am a butler to the core." He turned and put a hand on my head. "My darling on the other hand, I can imagine her making a fine lady of society but for her lovely ears and tail." I truly blushed a little bit and averted my eyes. Master continued, "So, a moment ago when you said you'd like to scout us, is that true? If it is, we would certainly like to accept, but…" He trailed off and pulled me to him again while playing with my tail. Dammit! He knows that when he plays with my tail it arouses me! My insides stirred a bit making themselves known again. My angry thoughts were cut off by Joker, "Are you two serious?" Master seemed a little confused and stopped playing with my tail so I pulled it to where it would fall. "Aren't we always serious?" He asked. Joker laughed a little and was suddenly in front of us putting his hands on Master's shoulders, "Yer pretty funny! I like you two!" He said happily. "So if it's okay with the both of you, I don't mind if you come at any time." He said still smiling. The tamer seemed to get mad, "Hold on, Joker! What are you deciding so quickly?!" She yelled at him. "Now, now, the both of them have outstanding talent and she's an animal girl." Joker said. Master cut into their argument. "Um the truth is, there's someone else I'd like to introduce you to." He said smiling and holding up the index finger on his right hand up while the other one stayed wrapped around me. "If you've got another person like you, it's great, but…. We've got an entrance test." Joker said then pointed at me. "She doesn't need to take it seeing as she's got the features of a cat!" I could tell that Master was smirking. He bowed a bit taking me with him. I mewed in surprise, "I understand. Then, tomorrow I will bring that person to you. Thank you for today's hospitality." I nodded and flicked my ears not feeling like speaking. Master and I both exited the tent but he put his coat over me to hide my tattered dress. "You needn't see us off." He called back into the tent before letting the flap drop, "Well, then…" He mumbled confusing me. I blinked at him and followed him through the circus.

After a while of following there was a sudden hiss behind us that made me jump a bit and I looked over my shoulder to see the snake man with two of his snakes. "Entrance past this point is forbidden." He said and looked at the snake on his left shoulder. "Is what Wild just said…" The snake that he was looking at opened its mouth and hissed again. Master was silent. "The exit is that way, says Goethe." The snake man said pointing in another direction. I guess that Goethe was the snake on his right shoulder. Master turned and smiled at him while I held his hand. "Thank you for your assistance." I nodded a little bit. The snake man was silent for a second while we walked away, "Goodbye." He called while one of the snakes waved its tail. It made me giggle a little bit.

Once we were out of earshot of the man and any others, Master turned to me. "I'm sorry that I spoke to and touched that woman in such a way." He said with a soft, almost sorry smile. I huffed, crossed my arms and looked away from him. "You're not doing a very good job at regaining my trust, Master." He sighed and put his hands on my shoulders to make me look at him. "I promise that I will not do anything unless necessary, I cannot go against Young Master's orders you know." I had closed my eyes but I opened them to look at him. "Then how are you supposed to keep my trust?" He sighed and bent down so that he was eye level with me. "There is a way. You don't want me with other females so _you _can seduce them." My eyes widened and I jumped back out of his grasp, "What?! That means that I would have to mate with another female!" He sighed and moved forward to put his hands on my shoulders again. "Yes but if you don't want me touching them then you have to." I grit my teeth a bit and looked to the side. "Fine… If I have to…" Master smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Thank you, this will help me keep my promise to you." I huffed a little bit. He chuckled, "You still doubt that I will regain your trust." I stared sternly at him and nodded. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I will do it." He said smirking a bit down at me in that confident matter of his. I couldn't help but smile a little bit at him. I knew that he would more than likely be able to do so but there's nothing saying that I can't give him at least a little bit of a hard time. I could be quite stubborn when I wanted to be.

We headed back to the town house with Young Master and Master told him about what had happened. Young Master didn't seem too happy about it, "Haa? Why did it end up going in that direction?" He asked glaring a little bit. "You say "why" but…" Master's reply was cut off, "Ciel!" The Prince ran over with his hands thrown up in the air. "You're late! Are your plans for the day over?!" Is it just me or did he get louder all the time? "Teach me how to play chess today!" Young Master, Master and I just walked past him while Young Master was still scolding Master. "When did I give you that order?" He asked the tall demon, "Is it a problem?" The demon male asked back, "In this case…." Young Master was cut off once more by the Prince. "What's up, Ciel, that's a really sour look! You should at least greet me with a smile!" The Prince exclaimed. Young Master snapped and turned on the older boy, "Shut up! I'm busy right now, so shut up!" He yelled at the violet haired Indian before turning around again and heading into his room while Master and I followed him. He took off his jacket and threw it on the bed. "What I'm saying is why did it end up that I was signed up for the circus?!" Young Master demanded. I plopped down on the floor even though it wasn't proper of me to do so and just switch my attention between Master and Young Master. "You were not signed up for the circus. You were signed up for the entrance test." Master explained. I didn't know what to make of the look on his face though. Young Master plopped down on his bed and untied his bowtie. "Just you two infiltrating it is enough, isn't it? Living in a tent, what a joke." He scoffed. Master smirked a little bit. "Would that really be alright? The two of us living according to our own free will, rather than your orders?" He asked putting a hand on my head. Young Master scowled in our direction, "I guess you're right." Master moved and began taking Young Master's shoes off while Young Master pat the spot next to him while looking at me like he was coaxing me up. I shrugged and got up on the bed with him before laying my head in his lap. "But you need to perform in the circus, right?" He spoke while petting my ears. Young Master may not like cats but he tends to pet my ears from time to time. "I can't do that sort of thing." He finished. Master smirked a little bit, "How true." He said. "Well, as much as you can, please do your best on the entrance test." He spoke while pulling a nightshirt out of a drawer. When he stood straight he gave us that closed eye smile of his. "As your butler, I will be rooting for you from the bottom of my heart." Young Master stopped petting me and looked at Master over his shoulder. "It can't be helped. I'll do it." I could hear Master bow at the waist, "Sir."

The next day we headed back to the circus with Young Master and greeted Joker. "Whoa, you brought a really cute kid, huh. Are you a boy?" Joker asked while I stood behind Young Master smiling down at him. He really did look adorable dressed like this. "Yes. I was a pageboy at the manor. Um… My name is Finnian." Young Master said. I giggled and felt my ears twitch a little. Joker came forward and leaned towards Young Master which made him lean back. This caused his head to come to a rest on my breasts but I don't think he noticed. "What a grand name. If you join, we'll give you a stage name." I looked over to see women flirting with Master and cleared my throat. He opened his eyes and gestured me over with the same smile on his face. Some of the women scowled and then put on a fake happy face as I stopped beside him. "Who are you?" One asked. Master wrapped his arms around me and I smiled while lifting a hand to put on his cheek. "This is my wife ladies." I was no longer paying attention to Young Master and Joker since I was more focused on keeping what I thought of as _mine_. Every one of the women gaped making me giggle, "A-are you serious? She looks so much younger than you!" One exclaimed. My lip twitched down a little bit and I turned around in Master's arms. I smirked at the woman over my shoulder and pulled Master down by his tie so that I could kiss him. When I pulled away I had to laugh at the look on the women's faces. "She may look young but in fact she is old enough~." Master cooed. I had my long dress and cap on so no one saw my ears yet other than those that already had. The women all sulked away leaving me to glare at Master. "I had no intention of leading them on Melody." He assured rubbing my back with one hand.

I relaxed a little bit into his embrace and rested my head on his chest. I had to look like his wife after all. The clink of metal made my ears twitch beneath my cap and then there was the sound of something hitting wood. I didn't bother looking and just sighed knowing that it was something that involved Master and Young Master. I did look over at Young Master when he was getting ready to throw a knife. He threw and the knife began to dip but in the hand that Master didn't have on my back there was a tiny pebble. Master flicked it and it propelled the knife upward into the target. Finally all of the knives were scattered on the head of the target. Young Master walked forward and gestured to the side with his right hand. "Is this all right?" He asked. I turned around again so now I was watching Young Master with Master's arm around my waist. The knife thrower ran up and looked up at the target like he was in shock. Joker smiled at Young Master, "Seems like you've got control over it. All right, next!" The next thing was tightrope walking. I was looking up and Young Master as the tightrope walker tied a rope around his waist. Beneath my cap my ears were down and I was whimpering while messing with Master's hand to try and calm myself. "Doll~ tie the lifeline tightly~. It's dangerous if a beginner falls~." Joker called up. I could tell that Young Master was nervous and that made me nervous as well. "Can't I do some sort of music test instead?" The young boy called back down. Joker smiled, "Hmm? D'you wanna retire already, boy?" He asked. I growled a little in the back of my throat. "N-no! But if there's something else…" Young Master trailed off. "If you're serious, don't dawdle and do it fast~." Joker called back up. Young Master met eyes with both Master and I before stepping out. It was alright for a minute but he began leaning one way. He suddenly righted again and I knew that Master was behind it somehow. Sure enough, when I looked down at his left hand there was a pebble.

Young Master made it across safely and as soon as he was down I was at his side hugging him and rubbing my cheek on his head. Master was standing behind Joker and beside the knife thrower trying not to laugh. Joker was very happy and impressed, "That's great! I didn't really think you'd be able to do it!" He said clapping his hands. The knife thrower ran over and started patting Young Master on the head. "So don't demote this cute lil' kid, boss!" I smiled and rubbed my cheek against Young Master's cheek. "But he's not in yet." Joker started and pointed at Young Master with his strange hand. "The boy hasn't done something real important." I could tell that Young Master was a little worried about what it was. Joker gave a large smile, "A big ol' smile~! C'mon, smile~!" Young Master freaked out a little bit, "Wha…" Master was in the back turned around like he was trying to hide laughter. Young Master clenched his teeth and his fist while I pulled back a little bit to look at him. Finally he smiled and even though it was fake I had to hug him, "Nya~! That was so cute~!" Joker chuckled a little bit. "It's almost like yer his mom!" Young Master thought for a minute before nodding. "Well you see…. I'm an orphan and she's the first woman that was ever really kind to me… She is like my mother…" He said turning and hugging me a little bit. I blinked before smiling and rubbing my cheek against his. "How sweet~!" Joker cooed. Master smiled a little bit and helped me stand. "My darling wife does love children." He said taking my cap off and rubbing my ears making me purr. Joker smiled again. "Well now you three need costumes~!" He said. The three of us nodded and Joker went to walk off but he turned around again, "And be sure to pick and outfit for her that will show off her ears and tail~." He sang before going off again.

Master went with Young Master to pick out his costume first. When he came out I had to hug him again! He looked like a little pirate with his hat on and the little mark beneath his eye. Young Master groaned and gently pushed me off. Master's outfit wasn't very different from his normal one only he added a black mark over his eye, a hat and his tie had changed to a bowtie type of thing with a skull in the center. Master smiled at Young Master and bowed a bit. "Please excuse me while I help Melody." Young Master sighed and just waved us off. Master smiled down at me before taking my hand and leading me into a tent full of different outfits. There were so many colors and styles and it made my head start to spin a little bit. Master chuckled and put his hands on my shoulders. "I found an outfit while looking for one for Master that will look just perfect on you." I nodded a bit accepting his judgment and waited for him to come and help me with the costume. He came back with a blue and black outfit. I sighed a bit and let him help me out of my clothing consisting of a plain, dark blue dress. Once that was off he pulled on some bright blue shorts that had a hole in them for my tail then he helped me put on the blue top with white, ruffled straps and white ruffles along the bottom. After those were on, Master had me sit so that he could pull on some black and white banded stockings which also had white ruffles at the top. Next was a white and blue collar type thing. There was a strip of blue in the center with white ruffles sticking out of it on either side. A blue, cloth bracelet was put on my left wrist while a blue ribbon was tied up my right arm. A black, split skirt type of thing that tied with blue ribbon in the back was tied at the top of the shorts. Covering the blue ribbon in the front was white ruffles. Master slipped some black Mary Jane shoes on my feet and then stood and pulled out a brush. My hair was pulled into twin tails like Young Master's had been at the Viscount's ball and then a black, ribbon headband with a large bow on it was put on my head. The bow was on right side of my head. Master smiled once more and pulled out a bit of circus makeup, "Now for the final touch." He got a makeup brush and covered it with orange makeup the same color as my eyes. When he thought that there was enough makeup there, he knelt down and began drawing on my hip bone. I giggled and squirmed a little bit making Master use his right hand to hold me still. When he pulled away there was an orange heart on my hip bone that was the same color as my eyes. Master helped me stand and took me over to a mirror so that I could look at myself. The mirror was cracked around the edges and old but I could still see my reflection in it. I guess that I looked alright. The blue did make me stand out when I stood beside Master but oh well. "What do you think?" Master asked me while putting his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged, "It's alright I guess." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Are you sure that you want to wear it, it's your decision…" He trailed off watching me look at myself in the mirror. I sighed, "It's fine. I'll wear it." He chuckled and pet my ears. We headed out and Young Master blushed a little bit but I just giggled at him. "What do you think?" I asked him. He cleared his throat, "Well it does show off your ears and tail like Joker wanted…" He trailed off making me giggle more.

Now it was time for Joker to introduce us as the new members of the troupe. "Everyooooone~" He called gaining their attention, "From today on, we have some new friends." I stood between Master and Young Master hanging on Master's arm like I was his wife. "Newcomers "Black"," Master smiled and held his hat in his hand that wasn't being held onto by me, "I'm Black. It's a pleasure." He said. Joker continued on to introduce me, "His partner and wife, "Kitten."" I flicked my ears and purred a little bit while cuddling into Master's arm before smiling, "I'm Kitten! Nya~!" I mewed reverting back to being immature just a bit. Once again, Joker continued on only to introduce Young Master this time. "Also, this one is…" He trailed off, ""Smile"!" Young Master seemed a bit upset while Master was chuckling a little bit. Joker came up behind us and put a hand on Master's left shoulder and Young Master's right. "Let's get along well, everyone~~." He cooed. Master smiled and gestured a bit with his left hand, "Come on, Smile, greet your elders." Young Master blanched a little bit and when he spoke it was in a small voice. "It's… It's nice to meet you…" He trailed off. Joker decided to chime in at this time, "C'mon Smile, smile!" He cheered. I giggled just a bit. It seems like the circus will be kind of fun~.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

There we go! The second chapter of the circus arc! If you will recall, you readers voted for Melody's costume and costume #2 won. I did my best to describe it but if you want to _see_ it then all you have to do is ask! I'm glad that you all like Melody standing up for herself! In truth she is a little upset at having to act like Sebastian's wife but he kind of insists that it will help him keep his promise to her. I dunno… What do you think about this so far?


	32. Chapter 26

**His Kitten: Now Known as Kitten!**

So far it sounds like you liked that last chapter! I actually didn't know what to title this one. I think that you all know who shows up in this chapter, other than Beast of course. Melody never got to meet him because Grell knocked her out. Oh well! Don't forget that there is a poll on my profile about when and/whether or not Melody should get pregnant. I want her to at some point but I'm not sure when…

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK**

**Melody POV**

Our introductions were over now but I still held onto Master's arm like I had been before. "Now I'll take you on a quick tour of the backstage area." Joker said, "Follow me." We all did so and after a moment Young Master grabbed my hand. I heard him mumble something about "keeping up the image that I was like his mother" but I still smiled and flicked my ears. Young Master looked up at me for a second and blushed just a little bit before looking back ahead of him. Joker led us back to some tents. "First, these're the tents you guys'll sleep in." He turned to look back at us and smiled. "It's where the backstage workers an' newcomers, the "second tier" members, live." He opened one of the tent flaps to let us peek in. "'Bout two or three people share a room." He said still smiling. I felt Young Master tremble a little in disgust and lightly leaned forward to nuzzle his hair with my nose. Joker chuckled, "Aw, she treats you like you were her kitten~!" Young Master blushed a bit again but did not pull away. Joker turned to Master. "So do you two have any kids of yer own?" He asked. Master smiled a little bit. "Well no, we've never tried since it is almost like the two of us are different species." Master said putting a hand on my waist even if I was still nuzzling Young Master. Joker hummed like he was in thought. "I bet since you two are married that you'll want to share a tent eh?" He asked. Master and I both nodded and he smiled. "As long as you don't keep the other members up at night then that will be fine with me!" He said smiling once more. It took me a minute or two to understand what he meant but when I figured it out I blushed. Joker chuckled and waved us on.

Joker pointed to another tent with his strange hand. "An' that's the mess hall" he pointed to another, "and the store room." My hand messed with the feather in Young Master's hat a little bit, "S'an important job of the new recruits to provide the grub, so good luck!" Joker told us. I got a bit excited since this meant that I'd get to learn more about cooking! He pointed to yet another tent only this time he used the staff in his hand. "The center on in this area's the first aid tent. An'…" Joker turned to look at us still smiling. It made me wonder if there was ever a time when you could find that man not smiling. "The most central one's the main cast's private tent." I could feel Master's aura darken just a little bit and looked up to see him looking at that tent. I released Young Master and grabbed ahold of Master's arm again. I may still be a bit angry at him but that doesn't mean that I can't worry or care about him. He looked down at me just a bit shocked before he smiled and gave me a pat on the head with the hand that I was not hanging off of. "It's nothing dear." He said softly. I nodded a bit. Young Master stepped up to Joker, "Private?" He asked. Joker nodded a bit, "S'a private room you get if you're real good." He said and then looked as if he had realized something. "Ah, an'…" Joker trailed off and pointed at a tent that was lit up. "That's Snake's tent, so stay away from it for your own good." Oh the snake guy… What's so bad about him? "There're are a buncha poisonous roaming free, so if you get bit eve once, you're off to the underworld." Joker said. Oh, I see now. "Snake an' his friends're still shy, y'know? Careful of their poison, you three." Master and Young Master looked at each other while I just blinked at all three.

Joker stopped, "By the way… What happened to your right eye, Smile?" He asked. Young Master's eyes widened and he put a hand on his right cheek. I stepped up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders, "Eh? Ah… This is… There was an accident…" He trailed off. I mewed sadly and started rubbing my cheek against his acting like I was sad. "Is that so." Joker said putting his strange hand on Young Master's left cheek. I had to keep myself from hissing at the red haired man touching my "son." "So young, but you've been through a lot." He said looking sadly down at Young Master. I wrapped my arms around the boy's waist and started purring. Joker smiled and gave Young Master a pat on the head. Master just watched us while I kept my eyes on Joker. Suddenly the boy was out of my arms with Joker's right arm around his shoulders. "Well everyone here's been through something," He didn't seem to notice my hiss when Young Master was ripped from my arms. Master pulled me to him and put his chin on my head while still watching Young Master and Joker. "So you'll get along well with 'em." Joker finished. "Did everyone join during the tour like we did?" Master asked causing Joker to turn around and look at us, still smiling, "Hmmm~?" This guy was really cheerful. "S'true for most everyone, but the first tier members're all from the same hometown. We're all childhood friends." Master still held onto me while Joker spoke. He was rubbing my bare belly making me purr a bit, "Childhood friends?" He asked. Joker was still looking over his shoulder at us, "Yeah, but Snake's still a new face. His snake charming's none too shabby an' we didn't have a snake handler, so he quickly became a member. Just like I'm sure Kitten will sense she's one of a kind." He smiled and reached back petting my ears softly. I scowled at him but kept purring since Master was still rubbing my belly. Joker continued talking about the first tier members. "The perks are much sweeter if you're a first tier member, an' you don't gotta worry about survival of the fittest. You even get a private tent. That's the reason everyone's working so hard to compete to be a first tier member." He finished. "First tier…" Master mumbled.

We continued on our little tour and ended up at a striped tent. "Right, this's the practice tent." Joker said. We walked in and immediately my ears perked and my eyes widened. There was so much going on! People on the tightrope, people on trapeze, people walking on giant balls, people juggling and I don't know what else! It made me a little dizzy and I had to lean against Master, "So much going on…" I mumbled making Master and Joker chuckle at me. "Not used to it eh Kitten?" Joker asked smiling at me. I shook my head instead of speaking. "New people practice over an' over here. Aiming at making their debut in a real public performance." Young Master was sweating a little bit while Master seemed a bit shocked. "Work on the basics first. Warm up carefully and…" Joker was cut off by a familiar female voice that I didn't really want to hear, "JOKER!" The tamer lifted up the flap, "It's almost your turn!" She called. He turned and looked at her shocked, "Yes'm." She turned to leave but glared at Master and me. "Go ahead and go all out, you three!" Joker called to us. My eyes narrowed at the tamer and I turned to wrap my arms around Master's waist and my tail around his leg to show my possession of him. I may be a possession to him but he is _my _master and so he belongs to _me _and only _me_. The tamer's eyes softened only a little as they met mine. As soon as she and Joker were gone, Master chuckled down at me and put a hand on my head. "Showing your possession of me are you darling?" I didn't look at him and blushed a little bit. Young Master cleared his throat making the two of us look at him, "Would you two stop that?!" He said angrily. I blinked while Master chuckled. "We were only acting as a husband and wife should." He said making Young Master scowl a little bit. I pouted at him making him blush a bit and look away, "Whatever…" He mumbled.

We started stretching as a warm up. I stretched like a cat would when it has just gotten up first and then bent over backwards. It was easy for me to do. Young Master was on the floor with his legs spread and Master pushing on his back to help him bend. "The poisonous snake tent is the entrance to the first tier members' tent, huh? So instead of a guard dog, it's guard snakes, is it?" Young Master asked. I giggled and stood, lifted my foot up, grabbed my ankle and pulled my leg to where it was parallel to my head. "To enter the private tenet, we have to become first tier members…?" Young Master said like he almost couldn't believe it. I switched which leg that I was holding up. "If it's you two, poisonous snakes shouldn't be an issue, right? You can see if the children are there or not." Young Master finished. I sat down on the ground and reached across my body with my right arm. Master and I both locked eyes for a second confirming what we thought, "They're not." We both said at the same time surprising Young Master, "Huh?" He asked. "I couldn't feel any sign of the children's presence either last night or during today's tour." Master said. I nodded, "Same and I couldn't hear any either!" I spoke up shaking my head. Young Master and Master stood up and locked elbows making me tilt my head. "Even so, we have no evidence there's no relation to the children's disappearances. You haven't thoroughly searched every nook and cranny. Master leaned forward bending Young Master over his back. I giggled, stood and walked over so that I stood in front of them and Young Master was looking up at me. I tilted my head and smiled down at him. Master went to speak, "That's right. There's always the possibility their current condition is such that we're unable to sense their presences." Master finished. Young Master bent forward this time so that this time it was Master bent over his back. It looked funny since Young Master was so much smaller than Master and Master had to bend his knees. I giggled once more and walked over so that I was standing in over Master. He smiled up at me and I poked his nose for fun. "Don't say such unlikely things." Young Master said. He was shaking a little bit from Master's weight. "She wishes for the children's safe return." Young Master finished. "Understood." Master replied and smiled once more when I poked his nose. They switched which one was bent over again so I walked to be standing over Young Master again. "By the way, instead of sensing the children's presence, I…" Master was cut off by the knife thrower, "Hey~! Don't stretch so sluggishly, you guuuuys!" He said. He reminded me of Finnie in some way actually.

**Sebastian POV**

The knife thrower peeked out from behind Melody to look down at us then he looked at her. "And you should stretch too, Missy!" He said like he was scolding her. I narrowed my eyes a little bit when she giggled. "I don't need to!" She bent over backwards and then kicked up to flip over, "See!" The knife thrower gaped for a second. "Whooooaaah! That was so cool!" He praised clapping a little bit. One of the bystanders notice him talking to us, "Boss Dagger, what about your performance?" The man asked. The knife thrower, Dagger, turned from looking at Melody to look at the bystander. "Today I was the top batter!" He said smiling, "I'm already done and observing practice." He said. Young Master and I both stood up and I walked over to wrap my arms around Melody. I admit that I was jealous of her talking to another man and giggling at him. The neko blinked up at me but smiled a bit. "First you gotta decide your program." Dagger said while Young Master replaced his hat. I stared at him from behind the younger boy while starting to softly rub Melody's stomach again. I had known for a while now that it was a sensitive spot for her and she actually liked her stomach to be pet or rubbed. "What're you hoping for?" The man asked Young Master. He slouched a little bit. "A program that doesn't involve using my body for something like tightrope walking would be good… Seriously." Melody turned and glared up at me making me smile a little bit. Dagger started laughing at the boy. "You seem weak, yeah~. Then, I'll be earnestly teaching Smile knife throwing. What about you two, Black and Kitten?" He asked turning to look at Melody and me. "I don't have any particular preferences." I said. Melody nodded in agreement with me. "You've got good reflexes, don't you?" Dagger asked us, "And she's got those, the cat ears and the balance too! If there's something you see and it looks like you can do it, give it a try." I looked down at Melody for only a second and she nodded, it gave her a chance to show me more of what she could do.

The two of us took off in the same direction, "Yes." We both went up to the trapeze on different sides. "First is…. Flying Blanco!" I said. Melody let go of her swing and did a few flips before catching my hands while I smiled down at her. I threw her up in the air and she let go so that she went flying while I slipped my legs off of the trapeze and landed on the ground. Soon after I landed, Melody did as well only she landed on my left shoulder. "Next…" She said and trailed off. "Juggling!" I finished for her while I started first. I tossed a few to Melody and she started juggling a little bit and then tossing them back to me and this continued making a few people gasp. "Pole climbing!" I landed and gestured to the pole waiting to see what Melody would do. She looked up at the pole for a second before taking a few steps back, getting down on all fours and flicking her tail. She took off and grabbed the pole with both hands and swung her lower body up and grabbing the pole with her legs. She let go with her hands and pulled her upper body up before repeating. Melody is actually very smart. After she reached the top she just held on and spiraled down the pole. I smiled and clapped at her and she gave a short curtsy before we continued on. "Passing through fire!" I did a flip through the hoop on fire and stood to the side challenging Melody to do something as well. Her head tilted while she examined the fire, more than likely she was remembering the first time that she had been burned. After a moment she prepared the same way as she had before climbing the pole and took off an all fours running like a cat. She pushed off with her hind legs and went through the hoop starting to do a flip. She did so and landed on her hands before pushing off and doing several back handsprings and landing on her feet. She put her hands up to her cheek like paws, closed one eye and mewed. It was truly adorable and made several people coo at how adorable it was. "High wire!" I went on to challenge. Melody giggled and climbed up after I got down. She jumped onto the rope and went on to walk over the wire. About halfway across the high wire she smirked and bent over putting her hands down on the rope and flipping. She went on only to grab the rope at one point and start swinging over it while still holding on with her left hand. She let go at the perfect time and flew up into the air only to flip and land again on her feet with her arms out in a "T." I clapped at her and held my arms out. I think that she has proved herself enough for one day. She noticed and jumped down only to land in my arms bridle style. I hugged her and kissed her cheek, "Very good."

I continued on with Melody following and mimicking what I did in her own way. I was about to do sword swallowing and Melody had a sword in hand ready to do it as well when we were stopped, "Enough, enough!" Dagger made us stop and took the sword out of Melody's hand without warning. This surprised her enough to make her hiss at the man and go to swipe at him but I grabbed her wrist making her look up at me. I looked at Dagger and sighed, "It's not a good idea to surprise her. You may get hurt if you do. I pulled her into me and suddenly we were surrounded with circus members. "Amazing!" One called, "Way to go, Black." Another commented. "You're so talented, Kitten!" One complimented Melody. She blushed and turned to hide her face in my chest. Young Master slipped up behind me, "Hey! You're getting too carried away!" He scolded, "Act a little more like new…" Dagger cut him off smiling, "C'mon, honestly! More super newcomer's appeared? I won't lose y'know!" He said. Melody was growling in the back of her throat making me look down at her. She was glaring and growling at women who were staring at me, well why not give them a show? I chuckled and turned her face up to look at me. "Now why are you growling at them, Love?" I asked softening my gaze at her. Her cheeks reddened a little bit. "Now you know that you are the only one for me. I wouldn't have married you if you weren't." I finished before kissing her on the lips. The women gasped and some sighed in disappointment. When I pulled away I smiled and played with her ears before turning her around so that we could both look at Dagger. "I thought I told you to stop that and see, he already has his eye on y…" Young Master trailed off and turned to look at Dagger, "Hm? Another?" Dagger nodded and pointed up. "There's this amazing guy who just joined. Look, over there." We all turned to look. Young Master was surprised while Melody just kind of blinked. "He was some sorta government worker and he's totally serious, see." Dagger continued. Melody sniffed and shrunk back into me a bit with a low growl. I see that she's recognized the familiar scent even if she's never met this one. "Heeeey! Come down for a sec!" Dagger called up at the man, "Suit!"

"Suit" was actually William the Shinigami, the one Melody hadn't met. He looked down at us and sighed. "I thought I sensed some unpleasant auras. So it was you and her, was it." He said. Melody growled once more making me sigh. I began rubbing her bear stomach with my hand in an attempt to calm her down. William, or Suit's, eyes narrowed, "Honestly." His hedge clipper style death scythe came down between Melody, me and Young Master. I had to pull Melody out of the way so that she wouldn't get hurt. "I did not think we would meet again, but… Honestly." He jumped down, still holding onto his scythe, "What did you come to fish around for this time? You devilish fiends!" He said landing in front of Melody and me. I pushed her behind me silently while Suit's death scythe was aimed at my neck. Melody mewed slightly in confusion and we were given many worried stares. "De… Vil?" Dagger mumbled and I know that Young Master was getting worried. Melody gripped onto my back and glared at the Shinigami from behind my arm. "Even under the best of circumstances, in this time of Grim Reaper shortages…" Suit trailed off and Dagger stepped up, "H-hey, what the hell are you talking abou…" He was cut off by the Shinigami speaking once more. "With a demon and demoness appearing like this, I suppose it will throw of my schedule." I glared at him while other's stood on the sidelines still looking worried. "You… Grim Reaper…." Dagger mumbled like he couldn't believe, which was more than likely the case. Young Master tried to say something to deny the claim that Melody and I were demons but Dagger cut him off by walking forward and slapping Suit in the forehead, "Give it up, forehead!" He said smiling. The people around him started laughing as well. "You said it with such a straight face, I couldn't tell you were joking!" Dagger continued on. Melody giggled a little bit behind me. "Suit" fixed his hair while Dagger jabbed his thumb at him. "Since the first day he came here, this guy's been telling jokes. Stuff like "how about this soul." He's a real hardcore occult fan!" Dagger said still smiling. Honestly there are so many cheerful people here. Suit adjusted his glasses, "Though they're not actually jokes." He said.

Without paying attention to what Suit was saying, Dagger continued on speaking. "I'll introduce you. These guys just joined today. The small one over here is Smile." Dagger said introducing Young Master. "The big one is Black and the little lady is Black's wife, Kitten." He put a hand on my shoulder and a hand on Suit's shoulder. "Well, bond over your hopes and get along well!" He said. Suit turned and began to walk away. "Sorry, but there's no way I'll get along with any savage beast like these two." This seemed to anger Dagger and he began shaking his fist at the back of the retreating Shinigami. ""No way"?! The circus is about teamwork!" He screeched. "Why is a Grim Reaper in a place like this?" Young Master asked me. Melody was still holding tight to my back and glaring at the Shinigami. "A Grim Reaper personally infiltrating a place is rare." There is definitely something going on in this circus. Melody growled a little bit, "He's like Grell… I don't like him…." I chuckled and rubbed her ears. "It seems like there could be some value in sounding him out." Young Master said, "Sebastian, Melody." He began to order but was cut off when Dagger wrapped a single arm around his shoulders. "Heeey, what're you doing, Smile? You gotta practice so you don't lose to Black and Kitten! Practice!" He ordered the boy, "Y-yes…" He mumbled forcing a bit of a smile and muttering his order as he was dragged away. I gave my usual answer of, "As you wish." Well it is one of my usual answers.

I turned to look at Melody and smiled. "Well, we have someone to visit Darling." I said holding my hand out to her. Her ears drooped a little bit knowing who it was but she took my hand like I wanted her to do. We quickly approached the Shinigami. "Pardon me, but there's something we'd like for you to tell us. Sir." I said to his back speaking both for myself and the neko hiding behind me. Suit pushed up his glasses with his death scythe, "I have nothing to say to you, either of you." He said without turning around. "Don't say that." I said grabbing his wrist with my right hand. Melody was still holding onto my left hand not wanting to get near the Shinigami. I squeezed his wrist, "Let's go outside." I said. We quickly headed outside with Melody in tow. "Honestly. Even though the London division is understaffed due to the vacancy in the collections division, having to send me, from the management division out is…" I cut him off, "What a disaster. Then why is someone as busy as you in this place?" I asked him. "I'm having to clean up after that trash officer who's still undergoing punishment." Melody growled knowing who the Shinigami was talking about. "I don't like him…." She mumbled. Suit didn't listen to her and just continued speaking. "I didn't expect special treatment, but I didn't think I'd be forced out just because I was in the same class as that." He said. "For a Grim Reaper to sneak in on an investigation…. Is it some sort of special situation?" I asked trying to pry answers from the brown haired man. He once more pushed his glasses up with his death scythe. "There's no way I'd release information related to souls to demons." He said glaring and sounding disgusted. "It'd be like throwing a rabbit in front of a carnivore." He finished. I scowled a little bit. "I have no interest in poor quality souls." I said. Suit's eyes fell on Melody. "Well said for a starving demon that now also has a demoness who has never eaten a soul before to feed." Melody growled and stepped out from behind me only to be pulled back and have my hand over her mouth, she could ruin it if she got angry. "Despite being so hungry you cannot help yourself." I stared at him and my eyes changed. Melody slumped a little bit in my grip. I smirked allowing some of my demonic side to show. "I tired of the behavior of messily sampling every dish available a long time ago." I said and rested my chin on Melody's head. "I want my darling's first meal to be of high quality." I said knowing that she wasn't even paying attention to my voice, only the power that radiated from me.

"If you're hungry, the extent of the hunger, determines how delicious the dinner is" I said. "What poor taste…" Suit mumbled. "I lose to that trash officer of yours." I said and let go of Melody to pull down my glove and show my mark. "Besides that, right now I'm collard so… Please do not worry yourself." The Shinigami was silent for a moment, "All right. Since, the worst evil has appeared "before the job." I'll get to the point. Our job is the investigation of those meant to die according to the soul collection list that's been distributed to us. With the death scythe, one by one… We look over the cinematic records of their memories, and decide whether or not they deserve to die. The ones who snack away without realizing our great effort are you demons." He said. Melody yawned like she was bored, I don't blame her though. "I'll say it clearly. In a few days, there will be an inspection of a large quantity of souls. This is also a special case, so please refrain from getting in my way." He finished. I pulled Melody back into me and rubbed her stomach while smiling, "My, my. How difficult to handle alone. But this large quantity of souls…" I opened my once closed eyes to show that they were in their demon form, Melody began purring. "Shall demons like us offer our assistance with them?" I asked. The death scythe was thrust at me and I moved just in time along with Melody that it only got the hat from my costume. Melody snapped out of the little trance I had seemed to have put her in and pounced at the reaper and grabbing the back of his scythe with a snarl. "I won't forgive any overtime. If either of you interfere, I'll reap both of you." He said like he was not face to face with an angry demoness. She snarled at him once more and bared her fangs. The death scythe began retracting when she reached out and pushed a button, smart kitty. "It's not as though we want to be associated with a Grim Reaper by choice." I said and caught the hat as the clipper on the death scythe went by me. I put it back on, "I have no interest in poor quality souls." Green eyes shifted to the snarling demoness, "And her?" He asked. I sighed, "Melody, get away from him." She gave me a glare over her shoulder and growled but did as I told her. "Right now she has no interest in souls of any kind." I said once she was back by my side.

Young Master's voice ended our conversation, "Hey!" We all looked over at him, "That noisy knife thrower is calling." He said looking annoyed. Suit adjusted his glasses once more, "I don't see him being that kind of high class goods, but…. Honestly, demons are so…" He didn't get to finish as Young Master cut him off, "You. Stop saying that here. If you make us suspicious to the rest of the circus, we'll do something about it." He said looking like he was ordering one of the servants around. "It's good they thought you were joking earlier, but… Not being able to blend in with humans is worse than even that vulgar Grim Reaper." Young Master said comparing William, or Suit, to Grell and making the former flinch in anger. I smirked and pulled Melody to me again, "Really, we shall not interfere with your job, so will you keep from doing the same to ours?" I asked. The Reaper glanced over at me, "I'm grateful. Since I do not wish for you lot to enter my field of vision." He said. I had to hold Melody back as her anger boiled a little bit more and she decided to try and take a swipe at the being that could easily kill her. Young Master smirked as well, "Perfect. Then tonight it's decided that we will absolutely not interfere with each other." He said before glancing at Melody who had stilled but was panting in anger. The Reaper turned to face Young Master fully, "Then, Smile." He began, "I'll ask you to keep an iron grip on your pet dog and his pet as well." Young Master's brow knit, "I don't want to hear that from some Glasses who can't even sneak in properly." I focused most of my attention on calming Melody down. She doesn't often get angry and when she does her behavior is rather unpredictable. Suit pushed his glasses up with his scythe once more, "It's not Glasses. It's Suit." He corrected Young Master who simply turned. "Let's go, Sebastian, Melody." I nodded a bit, "Sir."

**Melody POV**

I suppose that now we would find out where we would be sleeping, if Joker's words were anything to go by, "Thanks for waiting~. It's time for the new arrivals' room assignments~." He sang. I was sitting on a crate and pulled Young Master into my lap. If he was saying that I was like his mother for the time being, I might as well take advantage of it to treat him like he was my little one. He didn't seem happy at all so I was following my instincts. I was purring and rubbing my head against his. Joker seemed to notice Young Master's behavior, "Huh, Smile's not very cheerful~. Smile, Smile!" He sang to Young Master before continuing on with telling us our room assignments. "For fairness, these're the results of a lottery." I guess that means that they were chosen at random since I didn't really understand what "lottery" meant. "Smile's in tent 8." Joker said, "Here's your roommate." I looked over at the other boy and noticed something odd about his scent. It wasn't a male scent at all. The other boy smiled at Young Master and I poked his cheek to try and encourage him to smile. "Black and Kitten are in tent 9." My ears perked up hearing my stage name and Young Master shot up out of my lap. "Seba… Black, Kitten and I aren't rooming together?!" He asked upset. I mewed and my ears drooped a little bit. Master put his hand on my head. Joker turned to look at Young Master, "Hm?" Dagger started laughing. "Smile really stick close to Black and Kitten, huh~?" He sang. "T-that's not it-" Young Master tried to defend himself but Dagger cut him off again, "You'll be independent soon." This only seemed to upset Young Master more, "Black, Kitten and I should be together after all-" He was yet again cut off only this time by Joker. "Black and Kitten's roommate is…" Joker trailed off, "Suit!" My teeth grit together. The news seemed to surprise Young Master just as much as it did Master and me, "WHAAAAAA!?" Joker and Dagger smiled, "Black, Kitten and Smile already get along well, so this is your chance to make new friends!" They said. Master and Suit were glaring at each other while Joker and Dagger dismissed everyone not paying attention to Young Master's attempts to gain their attention. Suit adjusted his glasses while glaring at Master while I stood up and grabbed Master's arm. "This is the worst." Suit said. Master glared back at him but smiled as well, "I'll say the same back to you." He said. So far I didn't like this part… I glance over to see how Young Master was fairing with his new friend. The odd smelling boy held his hand out to Young Master, "It's nice to meet you, Smile!" He said happily. Young Master looked like he didn't know what to do. He shook the boy's hand anyway, "Yeah…."

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK**

Yay! I got this chapter done pretty fast! I can tell you that I might be writing even more after May 12th since I graduate high school that day. Next weekend I may not be able to post anything since I will have a computerized baby for my child development class. I would tell you the gender and name but the baby is actually going to be Melody and Sebastian's and I don't want to spoil it for you. Again there is a poll on my profile. Melody's behavior in this chapter has reverted a little hasn't it? Well she is around people that she doesn't know and then she doesn't want to be separated from Sebastian even if she is a bit angry with him still. I figured that since Sebastian is so much stronger than Melody, his demonic aura would be able to either scare off a much weaker demon or put one who enjoyed feeling it into a trance. Does this make any sense?


	33. Chapter 27

**His Kitten: Her Roommates and Snooping Around the Circus!**

Here we go with another chapter. I'm still editing yes but it seems that I have more motivation for the actual writing than the editing. Ah, I got a Black Butler bracelet from Hot Topic when I went prom dress shopping with a couple of friends. I wore it all the way home and felt extremely out of place in that car, do you know why? My friend, her mother, her baby sister and her other friend are all very religious so not only was I wearing a bracelet with a demon on it while they were singing church songs, but I am also agnostic border lining on the darker side…. It was so awkward! Oh did I mention that when we took her other friend home I went into a preacher's house? (She's one of the preacher's daughters.) That made it even worse. Anyway, I'm sorry about rambling like this and if I've offended you with talking of religion….

**BKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSB**

**Melody POV**

Master and I went to the tent that we would be staying in along with Suit. Well I don't think that "Suit" is his real name seeing as everyone here has a different name than their real one but it is the only name that I know this man by. Suit drew a line in the dirt with what I guess was his death scythe and I can tell you that so far I liked it better than Grell's. "Your bed is the upper bunk. I assume that your pet is used to sharing sleeping space with you." He said eyeing me. The fur on my tail bristled and I grit my teeth. "I'm not a pet!" I snapped and went to attack him but Master held me back, "Relax, Melody." Master told me leaning down to my ear. I huffed and hissed once more at the Shinigami. He went on to keep speaking. "Behind this line is my private property now, and as of such, please do not set foot in here at any cost." He said. Master nodded a little, "Understood." Suit's back was turned to us but he looked back over his shoulder and locked eyes with me, "And you?" I huffed and flicked my tail. "I don't want to touch your stuff anyway… It smells like you and I don't like that smell…." Suit twitched a little bit and turned back around, "Truly, why must I live together with the likes of a demon…" Suit adjusted his glasses once more before speaking again, "I have previously informed you, but unlike demons, reapers require sleep. I hope that you, both of you, will not create any noises late at night to interrupt my sleep." My head tilted to the side a little bit while Master sighed, "Demons do enjoy sleep as a luxury…" Master glanced down at me, "In fact, Kitten sleeps quite often so you should not have to worry about those "noises" you are thinking about." He said. I still didn't get what they meant by noises.

Suit glanced at me again and sighed. Master smirked, "If it would make you more comfortable, then she could be in her cat form." He looked down at me and I nodded before closing my eyes. After a minute I felt gloved hands pick me up so I opened my eyes. Master was smiling down at me while Suit was just looking at me. "She's new to that isn't she?" He asked Master. I huffed through my nose. "I can talk you know…" I muttered causing the Shinigami to glare at me. "Then answer the question for me." He said. My ears drooped a little bit but I nodded. "I just, the other day, did this for the very first time." I told him and held my head up proudly. Master pet my ears while still smiling at me. Suit just stared at me, "It is obvious by how long and how much concentration it takes you. A demon that has done it many times would be able to do it without blinking." He said without emotion in his voice. I flicked my tail and my muscles tensed as I got ready to pounce. Master sighed and put a hand on my back which easily held me in place. "I would appreciate it if you didn't anger her…" He glared at suit and then climbed up into the bed on top. He sat there and placed me down on the mattress. I wandered around on it with him watching as I sniffed for anything that I might not like. I found nothing so I sat in a corner of the bed and waited for Master. He got up and sat before pulling me into his lap and petting me. I curled into a ball and let him do so as long as he didn't touch my tail. I relaxed a little bit and started kneading at his leg as he continued to pet me. "You have had a busy day today haven't you? Why don't you relax and rest for a little bit?" Master asked me. I nodded and curled into a ball while purring. He lay back on the bed and pulled me up onto his chest but that's not where I wanted to be. Being in the middle of his chest left me exposed to the cold air around me and I did not like that. I mewed pathetically and moved to the crook of his neck where it was much warmer. He chuckled and put one hand over me. I could hear Suit in the bed below us grumbling about noises but I didn't really care, I was sleepy and warm right now. And so, for the first time in a few nights, I fell asleep cuddling with Master.

I was being moved… Why was I being moved? I opened my eyes to see Master pulling me down from his neck and putting me in his lap as he shifted. He saw that I was awake and put a finger to his lips signaling me to be quiet. I nodded and moved out of his lap over to the side of the bed. Master leaned over to get down and a shine of silver shot past his head clipping off a bit of the fringe on his left side. I hissed and puffed up. "Where are you going?" Suit spoke. So he was awake, "It is long past lights-out time. Truly…" I jumped on Master's shoulder and hissed down at the Shinigami on the lower bunk. "I cannot tolerate your soul stealing so please limit your wandering without a master whilst I sleep." Suit finished and retracted his death scythe. Master sighed a little bit, "It's going to be a long night…" So once more I was pulled to him though I was still hissing and spitting at the Shinigami. "Shut your mouth, Mongrel." He ordered and that only made me angrier. "You can't order me around! Only Master and Young Master are allowed to order me!" I snapped starting to thrash a bit more in Master's grip. He grabbed my muzzle with one of his hands. "You're being too loud Melody." He said softly. I used my paws to try and take his hand off of my muzzle. I finally managed to slip out of his grip and jumped down onto the floor. Suit's death scythe came my way and I rolled out of the way before grabbing it in my teeth. Suit scowled, "What do you think you're doing?" He spat at me. I growled in the back of my throat and gave a harsh tug on the scythe. Apparently I'm stronger than I once thought since Suit flew out of his bed and hit the side of the tent. In his shock he had let go of his scythe and so I took off with it.

I ran out of the tent and to the animal cages where I found Betty. I smirked a little bit and jumped in her cage. She growled at first but calmed down. Her cage was too small for her. "May I hide this in here?" I asked her. She tilted her head to the side a little bit. "What is it?" She asked me. "It is something of Suit's and I really don't like him so I was going to hide it in here if it was alright with you." I replied to her flicking my tail a little bit. "Wait a second… You're the woman that was with that man who pet me aren't you?" Betty asked realizing who I was. I nodded, "Uh huh. I have the ability to turn into a cat when I want to." I told her. She lifted her big paw and lightly put it on my head. "That is very interesting…. Is Suit that man that you were with?" She asked once more. I shook my head, "No. The man that I was with is my Master. They are calling him Black here." I told her and scratched behind my ears. Betty nodded, "I suppose that you could hide that in here." She said. I purred and rubbed against her large leg, "Thank you Miss Betty~." She chuckled, "No problem, little one." I smiled at her once more before taking off again. I met up with Suit as I headed back to the tent with my tail held high. "Where is it?" He asked me. I just stuck my nose up at him and pranced past and back to the tent. Master cocked an eyebrow at me. "What on earth did you do with it?" I giggled and jumped up into our bed. "I hid it in Betty's cage." Master started laughing and pulled me into his lap, "Clever." He praised. I climbed up to his shoulder and curled my small body around his neck. "Betty is very nice… I wouldn't mind talking to her sometimes." He chuckled and rubbed my head. "So you made a friend?" I nodded and purred as I cuddled into his hand. I was sleepy so I was cuddlier than I normally am. Master lied back on the bed and let me curl into the crook of his neck again. Only moments after I had relaxed, Suit came back in the tent looking a little worse for wear. "I hope you didn't hurt her…" I mumbled seeing the death scythe in his hand. He glared at me, "I didn't. But if you ever do that again then I will not hesitate to kill you." Master narrowed his eyes a little bit, "You won't touch her." He growled. Suit narrowed his eyes back at Master. "Then keep your pet on a shorter leash." He snapped back. I hissed, "I'm not a pet! I will be a friend but not a pet!" I spat at him. I was ripped from the top bunk and held by the scruff of my neck face to face with the Shinigami. "You call him Master and give him the right to order you around, you are a pet." He said flatly. I hissed and shot a paw out with extended claws to drag across his face. My hit landed and he dropped me. I immediately jumped up onto Master and he caught me. "She may be a pet for now, but things change." He said to the glaring Shinigami. The back of my neck was sore now and I was so focused on the pain that I didn't really catch what Master had said. He began lightly rubbing the back of my neck to help it feel better and it worked. Soon enough I was asleep once more with Master petting me.

Morning came quicker than I thought it would. I woke up to Master playing with my ears and yawned. "Good morning, Melody." He said smiling at me. I nodded and stretched that way that cats do. "You should change back to your human form now. I nodded once more and closed my eyes. I wasn't in my right mind so I didn't think about how it would be up here on the bed after I changed back. When I opened my eyes I was face to face with Master and straddling his lap. He smiled a little bit at me when I blinked and blushed just a little bit. "Someone needs to think ahead, doesn't she?" He asked chuckling while he kissed my nose. I was used to the affection but the fact that I was still mad at him came to mind so I squeaked and fell backwards only to hit my head on the wooden side of the bed. The sudden pain made me yelp and my tail puff up as I reached my hands up to cover the area that had hit the wood. Master pulled me back up and rubbed my back. "Now, now, calm down. Let me see where it hurts." He pulled my hands off of my head and gently touched the area. When he pulled his hand away there was a bit of blood on his fingertips making him sigh. "It's not bad and will heal quickly but I really think that you should be more careful." He said starting to straighten out the fur on my tail. That made me his and I slapped his hands away. "Don't touch my tail!" I spat making him blink. I quickly jumped down out of the bed and ran my hands through my hair. Already the pain was gone and the blood came out easily before I started straightening the fur on my tail. Master slipped on his tailcoat and adjusted the bow in my hair along with my pigtails before rubbing my ears softly. I purred softly for a moment until Suit decided to ruin it. "Honestly, I won't have you two late for making breakfast just because you decided to cuddle…" He said. I glared at him and flattened my ears. It seemed to me like all Shinigami would be getting on my nerves no matter where I met them, what they looked like, or how they acted. Master linked his arm with mine and we headed to the food tent. "Here is a chance for you to get better at cooking, Darling." He said stopping me in front of some pots and pans. "I think it might be a good idea." He smiled and brought a few ingredients. Of course the first thing that I made was the first thing that I had ever made which happened to be scrambled eggs. This time they turned out a lot better than the first time that I had ever made them. Master nodded while continuing whatever he was cooking. It took me a bit to figure out what to make next but I thought that an omelet or two would be a good thing to try. I had seen Master make them for the other servants many times before.

I wasn't too long before Young Master showed up and he was a mess! But an adorable mess! He was carrying a basket of potatoes and obviously having a hard time with it. Master noticed him, "What is with your outfit?" He asked the bed headed boy. "It seems that you remain unaccustomed to changing clothes on your own." He finished smiling. I came up beside him with a bit of fish that I was going to gut. Young Master huffed and turned away from Master, "I was in a hurry." He defended himself. I noticed the knot in Young Master's eye covering and walked over to him after handing Master the fish that I had been holding. Master noticed the same thing that I did and sighed, "Oh dear. You are going to have a hard time untying a dead knot on your own." He said while I was untying the knot so I could tie a simpler knot. People all around us froze and stared as I finished it with a smile. Young Master's roommate started laughing, "Smile, Kitten ain't your mum!" I blinked and tilted my head to the side a little bit. Young Master stomped at the feminine smelling boy, "It's… I…" Master chuckled, "Kitten and I have pretty much raised him so she might as well be his mother." He said. Young Master blushed a little bit but looked down and muttered something about us not treating him as our master. I giggled and kissed his cheek making him blush more, "K-Kitten!" He screeched a little bit while I wrapped my arms around him. Hey, it was a chance to cuddle with him, "H-hey! Stop it!" He cried trying to push me away from him. I giggled and a few others did as well. "Aw, why are you trying to push your mum away, Smile?" One asked. He blushed a bit more and stopped fighting me and once he did I pulled away with a smile. Master shook his head at me. I took the fish from Master and went back to my job of gutting the fish while Young Master went to peel the potatoes that he had been carrying. He apparently had no idea what he was doing by what I heard a little bit later. "Smile, what're ya plannin' on makin' from them potatoes with peels thicker than the meat?" His roommate asked. I had just finished gutting and slicing the fish so I came over and looked over his shoulder to see what he had done. In his hand was a very small piece of potato that wouldn't do well for anything that I knew how to make. Young Master's roommate wasn't very happy with what had happened, "Smile! Whaddya think you're doin'?!" Young Master became flustered, "I-I'm sorry!" I put my hands on his shoulders and mewed making him put his hands down from where he had been holding the knife while his roommate took the tiny piece of food out of his hand. "Cor blimey, what part of this can we eat…?" He trailed off. For the first time in a while, Master spoke up, "It cannot be helped. I shall deep fry them as they are into crisps and make them into fish and chips." He looked at me and smiled, "My darling Kitten has already prepared the fish." He then turned his back to Young Master and me as he took the "peeled" potatoes away. Young Master's roommate followed him and looked over his shoulder happily, "Cor! I love those!" He cheered. I could tell that Master was smiling just by the way he tilted his head a little bit to the left, "That is good to hear." He said.

I wasn't that much later that it was time to eat. The frenzy was awful but luckily Master had managed to save me a bit of fish. I sat down at a table that he directed me to and the plate that he had gotten for me was placed in front of me, "For you, Darling." He chimed before taking his own seat. I hummed and looked around for Young Master. "Don't worry about Smile, darling. I am sure that he will be fine." Master said smiling and putting his hand over mine. A few women around us cooed at how adorable the two of us were together while a few scoffed and turned away from us. I nodded a little bit and started eating my food slowly. Master of course didn't really eat but he made it seem as if he did. I flicked my tail a little bit and flattened my ears at all of the people staring at me. Master noticed and chuckled, "Now Kitten, you're part of the circus now. You should get used to people staring at you. Besides, you should be used to the staring with your beauty." He said smiling softly at me. I blushed and looked away from him. "Don't talk like that….." I mumbled softly. He chuckled once more. "Why can't I compliment my beautiful wife?" He sang and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. I purred softly and continued eating. "Ah, what do you say to cuddling a bit before we go and practice?" Master purred. I sighed and looked at him out of the corner of my eyes since I had looked away. In truth I did feel cuddly but I didn't want Master thinking that he had regained my trust already. I was silent and huffed making him chuckle, "Don't worry. I understand that I'm not fully forgiven yet but perhaps spending more time together could help." He said with a soft smile. I sighed through my nose and slumped a little bit. "I guess it's alright…" He smiled and lifted my hand to kiss my knuckles. I blushed once more and clicked my tongue. There were a few younger girls in the area that I could easily hear, "Oh~ I want a marriage like that!" One swooned. The others nodded in agreement while I rolled my eyes.

I finished eating quickly and followed Master. There was a little building type of thing not far away which he helped me jump on top of. He followed after me and pulled me into his lap as he sat and looked up at the sky. I suppose that now would be as good a time as ever to ask questions, "Master… Am I really just a pet?" I asked looking up at the sky. Master sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "For now you are a great and wonderful companion." He said softly. I sighed, "Will I ever be anything more than a pet?" I asked him not even bothering to look at him again. He sighed once more and started rubbing my belly. "You already are. You're a great friend and a lovely woman. It is possible that I will decide to make you something more than a friend." I blinked while still looking up at the sky watching a few birds fly overhead, "Do you mean that I could become your mate?" Master chuckled and kissed the top of my head, "Yes. I have yet to decide and it could take a while but if you're willing to stay with me." I giggled a little bit at him. "I'm your pet right? I have no choice but to stay with you." I said while my smile dropped a little bit. I didn't want to spend my whole life as nothing but a pet. He chuckled and tilted my chin so that I would meet his eyes. "Even if you were a pet, not all pets stay with their masters at all times, they simply come when they are called." He said and poked my nose. The touch made me sneeze softly and shake my head making him chuckle, "Adorable." I blushed a bit and nudged his chin with my head. "Don't be silly, Master." I said. He chuckled once more and rubbed my ears. "How am I silly?" He asked. I sighed, "Well… I feel like I'm just a pet and I don't like it…" Master was the one to sigh this time. "I know that my darling but right now I am not sure if we are compatible to be much more than at least friends." My ears drooped and I sighed in disappointment, "Alright…. I guess…." I crawled out of Master's lap and over to the edge of the roof. "What are you doing?" Master asked. I looked over my shoulder at him, "I want to be alone for a bit…" He nodded so I took off.

After I was out of sight of most if not all humans in the area, I changed into my cat form and ran over to Betty. She seemed a bit happy to see me. "Little Kitten, what brings you here?" She asked. I climbed in the cage with her and curled up against her side. "I have a question; do cats like you mate for life?" I asked her. She chuckled and nudged me lightly with her big nose. "My kind does. I had a mate and even a few cubs before I was captured." She answered. I sighed and put my head down. "I don't like being a pet…" I muttered. She nudged me again, "I don't know much about being a pet but if it's anything like being what I am, I wouldn't like it. Though from what I've heard, I'd rather be a pet." She said. I nodded a bit. "Why are you saying all of this, Little Kitten?" My ears drooped, "Well… I have a master and I love him very much… But he is my master and only sees me as a pet or a friend…" I said. "And you want him to become your mate?" Betty asked. I nodded and put my head down on her giant paw. "I'm sure that he will come around in time. You are a wonderful little kitten." She tried to reassure. I just looked up at her and relaxed a bit. She sighed a bit and laid her head down as well. She was nice and warm but she was a bit dirty as well. I wanted to do something nice for her. I lifted my head up, "Betty?" I asked tilting my head just a bit. She looked down at me, "Yes?" She replied. "Would you like me to groom you?" I suggested. She blinked for a moment before chuckling. "That would be nice, Little Kitten." I nodded and crawled out of her cage from between the bars before turning into my human form. Betty blinked, "I forgot that you could do that…" I giggled and unlocked her cage with my claws. "Well come on and I'll give you a bath first." I said smiling. Betty came out and walked right beside me to a large basin type of thing. I nodded and she sat down. I quickly filled the basin up partially with water. Luckily there was animal shampoo nearby. I gestured for Betty to get in the basin and she did. I giggled a bit and sprayed her back with the hose. "Ah, it feels nice to get a bath." She purred and flicked her tail as I scrubbed shampoo into her fur. I giggled a bit, "Well I am going to brush you, take care of your claws and even clip your fur in places if you would like it~." I sang as I continued to massage the shampoo into her fur. She made a low growl in her throat that was akin to a purr as I continued. I began humming as I rinsed the suds from her. "Alright~ let's dry you off~." She jumped out of the basin and shook water out of her fur. I giggled and shielded myself with the large towel that I had found to dry her off with. Once she finished shaking out her fur I began rubbing her down with the towel. "This feels so nice~." Betty purred. I giggled a bit again and continued. Both of our ears perked up at a shriek. I looked up to see the knife thrower, Dagger, staring at me like I was a zombie that had risen from the dead before he ran off a second later. I blinked and looked down at Betty, she just shrugged so I did as well and continued to dry her off.

**Sebastian POV**

"BLACK! BLACK!" Dagger ran into the practice tent screaming like he had just seen someone get murdered. I blinked and jumped down from the giant ball that I had been balancing on to meet him, "Yes?" I asked calmly. He stopped in front of me and doubled over with his hands on his knees while he huffed and tried to catch his breath. "K-Kitten…." I blinked. "What about her?" His head shot up so that his eyes met mine. "S-she's with Betty! She let Betty out of her cage!" He shrieked. The other people in the tent froze and Joker ran over. "Where's Beast?" He asked the knife thrower. Dagger shook his head, "I don't know!" Joker grit his teeth and turned to me, "Come on. We may 'ave to save yer wife." He said urgently. I nodded but rolled my eyes. Melody could easily take care of herself with a tiger. I followed him anyway and the group that had accumulated around followed us as well. Honestly, they didn't think that a girl, who was part cat, and a demon, could take care of herself when she was with a large cat? Though, it's not as if they knew that my darling little neko and I were demons.

It didn't take too long to reach the area where the animals were kept. Dagger signaled for all of us to be quiet. A familiar giggle drifted through the area, "I know. They are so strange~." Melody cooed, more than likely to the "oh so vicious tiger." The tent flap was lifted and showed Melody sitting on a stool in front of the black and orange feline which had its large paw in her lap. She was taking care of the tiger's claws and smiling, "Kitten?" Joker spoke up catching the attention of both of the felines and making their ears flick. Melody looked over and blinked. "Oh, hello… I something wrong?" She asked meeting my eyes. I smiled and chuckled. The tiger in front of her was perfectly calm and relaxed as she filed and cleaned its deadly claws. Joker sighed and his shoulders slumped, "You gave us a scare Kitten…." She looked back up at us and blinked, "How did I do that?" She asked tilting her head to the side. I chuckled once more and answered her question. "Dagger came in claiming that you were in danger because you had let Betty out." I told her. She blinked once more before going back to the tiger's paw in front of her. "No, I just decided to groom her. Her cage is rather small and dirty so her fur, paws and claws became dirty as well. Everyone else here is too afraid of her to care for her so I decided to do it myself." She said not pausing or looking up from clipping and cleaning the tiger's claws again. "I gave her a bath, brushed and clipped her fur and now I'm taking care of her paws." She finished not only speaking but with the tiger's right paw. She smiled when the tiger put that paw on the ground only to lift her other one and place it in her lap. Those around me watched in awe as she pet the tiger's head. I just shook my head at her while chuckling. So this is where she had run off to. I had been quite curious about where she had gone after our little talk earlier but she had said that she wanted to be alone and so I respected her wishes. Melody worked diligently on cleaning and trimming the tiger's claws while no longer paying attention to the others around her. Joker sighed once more and turned to the group that had followed us. "A'right you lot… Ya can get back to practicen'." The group left without a word and the red head turned to me, "Ya might wanna' keep an eye on that one…" He said. I nodded and stayed while he left.

Melody was silent even after the group had left but after a bit she spoke. "I told you that I wanted to be alone for a bit…." I nodded and walked over to her to put a hand on her head. "I know but if I hadn't come when others thought that you were in danger, then how would I look as a husband?" I asked. Melody's ears drooped a bit. "It was only for appearances that you came to find me?" She asked with pain obvious in her voice. I chuckled a little bit. "I knew that you were in no danger from Betty and that you could handle yourself. You told me that you wished to spend some time alone and so I respected your wishes and was simply waiting for you to move on your own." I told her. She hummed a bit. Betty made a sound making Melody pause in cleaning the big cat's claws, "Yes…" She muttered. "What did she ask?" I wondered out loud. Melody shook her head. "It's just something that we talked about earlier… How is Young Master doing?" She asked changing the subject. I chuckled at what I had seen of Young Master before I had come to find her. "He is doing as well as a person with no talent can do in the circus." I said shrugging slightly. She hummed a bit and finished with Betty's claws. "There we go Betty. I'm sure that you'll be fine for a bit right?" The tiger made a sound in response making Melody sigh. "I'm sorry but I have to put you back in the cage. I don't think that the others would appreciate it much if I let you roam around…" The tiger made another sound and this time Melody giggled a bit. "But I cleaned your cage out too remember! I promise that as long as I am here, I will take care of you." There was a pause before the tiger turned in the direction of an empty cage. Melody stood and followed the other feline which stepped into the cage without a fight. She closed the door and locked it after giving the tiger a pat on the head, "Thank you." The tiger gave her a low sound in response. Melody just giggled in response and turned to face me. I chuckled and rubbed her head. "You are a very kind being." Her ears drooped only a little bit but she said nothing. I chuckled a little bit more. "Come on now, I think that you should get some practice in as well." I said holding out my hand. For a moment, she didn't move but then she did. She took my hand and followed me back to the practice tent.

We walked slowly to the practice tent but it seemed that she was perfectly fine with holding my hand. I turned to look at her, "Have I been forgiven?" I asked. She shook her head, "Not yet… There hasn't really been anything that would prove that you do care for me." I nodded and smiled a bit at her, "I understand." I held the tent flap up for her as she walked in. "I was trying something earlier." I said gesturing to the large balls that I had been standing on before Dagger had run in concerned about her, "Would you like to try something with me?" Melody looked at the giant and colorful spheres with a finger to her lip as she thought. After a moment she nodded. I lifted her into my arms and jumped on top of one. "We'll start here." I said and put her on her feet. The ball started moving and she almost fell but I caught her wrist. "Use your tail for balance." I told her. She nodded and soon we were both moving together. There were people all around us staring in awe and whispering to each other. I smirked at Melody and jumped off of the ball waiting to see what she would do. She blinked for a minute but kept moving until she pushed off with her feet and her hands landed on the top of my head. I don't even… She was doing a handstand on the top of my head. There were a few gasps and a giggle from her as she moved one of her hands so now she was just balancing on one. After a moment she put a bit more pressure on the heel of her hand and flipped over. She landed on her feet in front of me with her tail swaying happily. She giggled a bit and looked over at me looking for approval. I nodded and rubbed her ears. "What now?" She asked turning to face me and clasping her hands together at her chest as her ears twitched excitedly. I chuckled, should we show the others her ability to change into a small cat? No, it would just serve to exhaust Melody and that would also risk upsetting her. I put a hand to my chin in thought before shrugging. "I can think of nothing at the moment." She pouted a bit and made her ears droop before slipping around my side and jumping up on my back. She purred and rubbed her cheek on my head, "Come on! There has to be something!" I sighed and put one of my hands over hers. There were still people staring at us and waiting to see what we would do next. It went on like this for a few moments before Melody started stretching in order to keep herself entertained.

Practice seemed to drag on for a while but afterwards Melody was pouting. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up at me with her kitten face and drooped ears. "I'm dirty… I need a bath…" She mewed up at me. I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I will take you to the bath but I do not think that they will allow you in the same area as me." I told her. She sighed almost sadly but nodded. I still hadn't taught her how to bathe herself. We were both walking toward the bath area carrying towels. I stopped a bit before the men's area and turned to Melody. "You shouldn't follow me from here." She sighed and went off in another direction.

**Melody POV**

I headed off to the women's bath area. When I entered everyone stopped and stared at me. My ears drooped and my tail stilled. Wow, I really felt small compared to these women. I whined a bit and my ears drooped more as I backed into a corner. The women were still staring at me but the one I didn't expect to, came up to me. "Do you need help?" The animal tamer, Beast, asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I stepped back a bit from her whimpering. She chuckled and bent down so that her eyes were level with mine. "There's no need to be afraid of me. I'm sorry if I scared you before." She was much kinder than before. I looked off to the side and blushed. "I-I don't know how… To take a bath by myself…." I mumbled. Beast was quiet for a second before she chuckled. "That's no problem, here let me help you." She started helping me take my hair down and my costume off. Master had told me not to let anyone but him undress me but Beast was only doing this to help right? She rubbed my skin down with a wet cloth and then quickly dried it. I didn't like that the water was cold so I squeaked each time the cloth touched me. "I'm almost done." Beast chuckled and washed my hair. After she was done I quickly dressed and put a towel over my still we hair. I turned to her and gave her a quick hug. Since I was so short my chin hardly got above her breasts so when I hugged her they touched me. "Thank you!" I said blushing before running off.

I quickly sniffed out Master and ran over to him. He noticed that I was a little embarrassed and put his hands on my shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked getting down to my level. "I-I had Beast wash me…" He chuckled and started rubbing the towel on my hair. "It's alright to feel embarrassed." He said leading me back to our tent. Suit was already there relaxing in his bed and reading that stupid book that he always seemed to have. I scowled at him but Master simply started brushing my hair. "I am glad that you found someone to help you." Master said as he finished brushing out my hair. I mewed and flicked my tail which was also wet. I grabbed the towel that had been on my head and began rubbing my tail with it. Master chuckled at me as he finished brushing my hair and handed me the brush. "You need to brush the fur on your tail too." He cooed. I nodded and started brushing out the fur of my tail. It was drying slowly but not fast enough for me. I huffed through my nose and continued brushing my tail. The brush ran easily through the fur almost like one of Master's butter knives through, well, butter. There were hardly any knots in my fur and that was the way that I liked it. It was painful when there were knots in my fur that I had to get out. It was the same way with my hair. I finished brushing my tail and sighed. Master kissed the top of my head. "Good job, you are growing up." That made my ears perk up, I was growing up? Was that a good or bad thing? Would Master think more of me if I "grew up?" I looked up and met Master's red eyes. "I'm growing up?" He nodded and rubbed my ears. "Yes, I am proud of you." He said. I was glad that he had said it. I had actually missed being praised by Master since he hadn't out right praised me in a while. I jumped up and hugged him making him chuckle. "What is with the sudden display of affection?" He asked. I purred and rubbed my head in his chest. "You haven't said things like that in a while!" He chuckled and rubbed my head. "Let's get your night clothes on." I nodded and let him dress me. I jumped up in bed and swished my tail as I waited for him to get in bed now. He climbed up and I waited for him to relax. I have to admit that I was beginning to forgive him a bit faster than I had wanted to… I would have to do something about that.

Master laid back and seemed to be waiting for me to cuddle with him but I didn't do anything but curl up into a ball at the foot of the bed instead of cuddling with him. He sat up and blinked at me before sighing. He picked up a blanket and covered me with it before lying back again. I sighed and closed my eyes as I went to sleep. Today had been rather eventful for a little kitten like me. I may be growing up but I was still a kitten and needed to rest. Master would agree with me, I think, and want me to rest when I could. I had made a friend at least, Betty. The big cat was at least kind to me and seemed to get along with me just fine. I rather enjoyed her company and did like her. Maybe I should talk to Beast about taking better care of Betty… Though everyone but me was too afraid of her to do so. There wasn't much that I disliked about being here in this circus. It was fun and there were plenty of fun things to do and keep me occupied and plenty of people for me to try and make friends with. However, I knew that since Young Master had brought us here, there would be something bad happening to this place soon enough.

**BKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSBKSB**

Thank you for putting up with the long wait! I have now graduated high school and have a bit more time to write. This and the next chapter should be one but for some reason I felt like dividing it into two… I hope that that is alright… Thank you for reading His Kitten!


	34. Chapter 28

**His Kitten: Snooping and Master Perfoms**

So I graduated…. Not as great as I thought lol. I get bored easily. So I do have to say that I am happy to have gotten some money for it… You see recently I've wanted a cuddly pet… Well my mom won't let me get a cat and yes I still live at home because mentally I'm probably about a Jr. High student due to my condition, well since I have money I could buy myself a Guinea Pig… My mom says that the only way I can get a pet is if it's confined to a cage and I buy it… So there we go. Anyway, I hate to go on with my rambling so sorry! Back to the story my lovelies!

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

**Melody POV:**

Master woke me up again this morning. I almost thought that yesterday had been a dream but it wasn't. I sighed almost sadly. Master brushed and did my hair for today. "Something wrong Melody?" He asked. I nodded, "I want to go home… I miss Midnight and Lady…" I muttered. Master chuckled and rubbed my ears. "I know you do. You're not the only one that wants to go home, Young Master does as well. We will finish this as quickly as we can and head home." He said. I sighed and stood to let him dress me. I guess that I was getting comfortable with him again and that feeling in my lower body was just dull right now. Master kissed my cheek. "Come on now, we need to make breakfast. You should keep an eye on Young Master so he doesn't make a mistake like he did yesterday." He told me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he blinked. "Oh dear… I'm ordering you around again aren't I?" He asked me. I nodded and sighed through my nose. "I don't like it…" He chuckled. "Very well then, it was a request." I sighed again. "Fine… I miss Young Master anyway…" I mumbled. Sebastian smirked and rubbed my ears. "Thank you." I nodded and got up before walking to the tent that Young Master shared with that feminine boy. He walked out looking like a mess again so I giggled. He seemed surprised to see me, "K-Kitten?" I nodded and started fixing his clothes. The feminine boy chuckled. "Aw, Kitten came to help you today!" Young Master blushed a little bit but didn't say anything as I fixed the knot in his eye patch like I had yesterday. I stood straight and smiled at him. "Come on, we have to make breakfast~!" The blond nodded and grabbed Young Master's wrist pulling him behind him as I followed.

Master was already in the tent cooking and he smiled at me as I walked in with Young Master and the other boy but we didn't talk to each other. Since Young Master hadn't done well with the potatoes yesterday, he was put on a different task that didn't involve peeling. He had to wash the carrots today and I helped him. Unfortunately I had learned that carrots could be sharp if they were cut the right way so he nicked his finger. He yelped a little bit and stuck his finger in his mouth. I flicked my ears and turned to him. "Are you alright, Smile?" I asked taking his hand and pulling his finger from his mouth. Young Master's finger was only bleeding a little bit so I kissed it like I had seen some mothers do when their children got hurt. "There! That should be better!" I purred. He blinked at me and blushed a little before looking away. After that the two of us went back to cleaning without another word. Once the carrots were clean I carried them over to where they were going to be cooked. I didn't know what into but I didn't really care.

Time to eat came pretty quickly and I saw that Young Master didn't have much on his plate. When Master gave me mine I stood up and walked over to the young boy. Both he and his roommate blinked. I gave some of the food that had been on my plate to Young Master with a smile. "Oh… Thank you Kitten…" I nodded and went back over to Master. He rubbed my head and I soon started to eat. Master had gotten me fish again along with some milk. There were a few people around us whispering and they weren't the same whispers from yesterday. "That's the girl who was taking care of Betty…" A man whispered to the woman beside him. Another across the tent whispered, "She's gotta' be crazy." My ears drooped a little bit and I sighed. Sebastian grabbed my hand with one of his and wrapped the free arm around me. "Now don't listen to them. They simply don't understand what you are and what you can do." He whispered to me. I smiled a little bit and nodded. Master really was being sweet today but was he doing that just so I would forgive him? I really wanted to be sure that I meant something to him before I did so. I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't finish eating. Master sighed and shook his head a little bit but said nothing as he got rid of my uneaten food. Young Master had apparently been dragged off by his roommate and so the only company I had at the moment was Master. That was only if I didn't run off to talk to Betty again. Master sighed and pulled me to the same place that we had relaxed yesterday. He wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my head between my ears. "What are you doing Master?" I asked him. He chuckled quietly. "My kitten… You've grown up quite a bit… You are able to make your own decisions now…" He trailed off. I blinked in confusion at what he was saying. "So now I have one for you to make. I understand that I am not fully forgiven but you did say that you wished to be more than just a pet to me." My ears perked up a little bit. Was Master really giving me what I wanted? "I am giving you the choice to become my mate or stay just as you are." My eyes widened and I snapped my head around to look at Master which made him move his. "You mean it Master?!" He chuckled but nodded. I purred a little bit. "Well… I want to think… Can I think?" I asked. He nodded and rubbed my ears. I purred more and relaxed. This day wasn't turning out so bad after all.

**Time Skip To Show Time:**

**Still Melody POV:**

Why didn't I wait until later to say that today wasn't that bad of a day… Now that it was closer to show time all of the women were flirting with Master and trying to get him to like them. "D'ya know where my headdress is?" One asked him. I narrowed my eyes a bit at her and flattened my ears. I was already a little upset since I didn't like all of the people around me getting close. It felt odd on my skin and I didn't like it at all. "Here it is." Master said smiling and handing the headdress to the woman. I sighed and felt the fur on my tail puff up a bit. Master chuckled and turned his attention to me. "Now calm down Kitten, you're messing up your pretty tail." He cooed and started running his fingers through my fur. I stiffened a little bit as the feeling came back and glared at him a little. He chuckled and pulled away from my tail putting his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright I understand that you don't want your tail messed with." He said still chuckling. I nodded and for the first time noticed the few people staring at us. I puffed out my cheeks and went back to helping Master with whatever was needed. We were cleaning up the tables for eating right now.

"Sebastian!" I jumped a bit at Young Master's call. Master and I turned to look at the boy running over to us, "His mark missed!" He yelled. I was a bit confused but Young Master ran up and grabbed Master's jacket. "We don't know when the next chance will come!" He said rushed, "Let's get through investigating that tent now!" He cried before taking off. Master and I ran after him. "Have it be over within 10 minutes!" Young Master exclaimed. Master smiled just a bit, "Yes, My Lord." I nodded but the three of us froze when Joker called out to Master, "Black!" We turned to look at him and I latched onto Master's arm. The two child-like adults were with him and the girl was on his back. She looked like she was about to cry. "Missy Wendy twist'd 'er ankle, so she cun't appear in the performance 'nymore." Oh so the little girl got hurt, "So Black, please go out in 'er place." He pretty much begged Master. We were now pretty much facing him and the two little humans. "The show'll be fine if ye do it, Black, so I beg of yer." He went on. Young master sighed a little bit. "It'll be yer turn shortly, so please git ready soon!" He walked off with the two little people. Master huffed and looked down at Young Master, "'Tis a pity, Young Master. We'll have to wait for another chance." He said. Young Master seemed to be very deep in thought which confused me, "Young Master?" I asked. He turned around. "We don't need to sneak into that place for long. On top of that, now might be the only time when that person is not in there." Young Master spoke. He seemed to be thinking out loud, "I have time. The tough part is just the venomous snakes. According to the program, your debut will end at 19:50 and the encore is at 20:00." Young Master was still thinking out loud as he turned around and grabbed Master's pocket watch. "You'll catch all of the snakes in five minutes from now, then appear in the show." I blinked. What am I supposed to do in all of this? "Finish your debut at 19:50, and once you've gone into the back and released all of the snakes, you'll return for the encore." Young Master finally looked at me. "It would appear odd if Melody wasn't there to watch you preform considering that she's followed you around most of the time that we've been here…" He sighed. "So you'll stay close and watch the performance." He told me. I straightened up a little bit. "Young Master please," I began, "I want to help you so please let me go with you." I pretty much begged of him. He blinked but sighed. "Alright, Melody and I'll investigate the rest. Let's go!" He said like he was in a hurry.

I stood behind Master as he caught the snakes. He tied them into knots and then threw them in a cage. I felt bad for the little guys so I tugged on his sleeve. "This isn't hurting them right?" I asked. Master chuckled at me, "Of course not." He said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. Young Master grabbed my sleeve to get my attention. He pretty much told me that it was time to get going, "All right. You go straight to the show tent, you'll be suspected if you're tardy." He ordered Master who looked over his shoulder a bit at us, "Certainly. I will be back at once." He told us as he left the tent. I flicked my tail a little bit and followed Young Master as he started snooping around the circus. We entered a tent that smelled interesting, I couldn't place who it belonged to. "This tent looks quite austere." He looked over and seemed to notice something, "Hm?" He walked over and picked it up while I looked over his shoulder at the photo, "A photo of children? Are they from the troupe?" He asked no one in particular and continued to scan the photo, "Hm? Who's this…?" I didn't know who he was talking about but I could certainly recognize a few people in the photo. The little girl in the front left was one of the little trapeze flyers, the one who had hurt her ankle earlier. Behind her was Beast and I do believe that Jumbo was behind her. How interesting it was.

Young Master and I went into another tent and this scent was a bit more familiar and one that I was a bit nervous about being in here. Young Master started rifling through the trunk as I looked around and listened. "Just as I thought, this man would be photographed together with them." He said still looking through the trunk. I continued looking around. Young Master hummed again and my ears perked. The owner of the tent was headed this way. I looked around frantically for a hiding spot and pulled Young Master into the trunk. Beast was coming here for something but I didn't know what. She pulled off her leather corset, "Aw and I liked this one!" She complained. I blinked and slipped another one through the crack so that she wouldn't have to open the trunk to get one and see us. She didn't seem to question this and simply put the new top on. As soon as she was gone I pushed the lid of the trunk up. Master was standing there looking a bit surprised. "My goodness you made it in the nick of time didn't you?" I blushed a little bit as he helped me out of the trunk and I turned to help Young Master. He held the photo in his hands and explained to Master what he had found. Master put a knuckle to his lips in thought, "I see. So you found something in that photograph, Young Master?" He asked. Young Master nodded a bit, "Yeah. Sebastian, do you notice anything?" He asked. Master bent down to look at the photo with his hand still to his lip. He looked at the photo for a minute, "You are right. I have seen the same hallmark as the one on this signet ring recently" He said pointing at the man's hand in the picture. "Signet ring? Hallmark?" Young Master asked a bit confused, "You can even see small things like that?" He asked. I giggled a little bit while Master answered. "Yes, I am certain that this hallmark is…" He was quiet for a second as if thinking, "The same as the one at the base of Ms. Beast's prosthetic leg." He finished. I scowled a little bit remembering that moment. It made me a bit angry. "The hallmark on the prosthetic leg, the workhouse… This man has my attention." Young Master said seeming to be thinking out loud again. "Young Master," Master said in a warning tone, "It's almost time. This will be all for today." He said checking his pocket watch. Young Master stayed silent and turned away from Master and me, "Young Master?" After a minute he turned back and grabbed Master's pocket watch. "There's still Joker's tent left. We're short on time, but we do have eight minutes." After a second the watch was thrown back at Master and Young Master grabbed my wrist to make me follow him. I was the one who wanted to follow him after all. "You head back, so that you don't draw suspicion. I'll finish up everything today. When the encore is over, return here ahead of the troupe members and release the snakes, all right?!" Young Master said. That was a lot to take in at once as I was pulled behind him. I heard Master mutter a "Yes, My Lord."

Young Master and I went to the other tent which he said was Joker's and I went on lookout again. He began looking through the trunk in there as well. After seemingly finding nothing of interest he noticed something in the direction of the bed. I looked over to see what he was looking at and there was what looked like a letter sticking out from under the pillow, "A letter?" Young Master got it and turned it over to look at it. I walked up behind him to look at the letter as well. He seemed a little confused, "The Piper's son? Like Mother Goose?" He asked no one but himself. Where had I heard "Mother Goose" before? Oh yeah! Master had been teaching me to read with some little stories that he called "Mother Goose!" Young Master opened the envelope and looked at it. He seemed very surprised by what it contained, "Why…?" I looked at him confused but he continued, "This is…" I looked over his shoulder at the paper and I recognized Young Master's name. He seemed so shocked that he couldn't move but I heard others coming our way. I grabbed his arm and looked at him pointedly. He nodded a little bit and slipped the letter back beneath the pillow. Both of use slipped out of the tent and hid behind some crates. I heard someone else coming and was about to alert Young Master when the voice spoke out, "Hey." We both froze and I held tightly onto my Young Master in hopes of protecting him, "What're you doin' there?" The voice asked again. My ears flattened and my claws extended a bit. The troupe member wasn't the only thing I was worried about. I was ready to protect my Young Master if it was needed. I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt him!

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

This chapter turned out shorter than I would have liked it to have been… I have to say that Ciel has some adorable freaking expressions~. He is just so adorable! I have to thank pinkyndx for their message. It gave me an amazing idea considering Melody's future pregnancy… She really would enjoy being a mother even more now that she has grown up a bit… Thank you all again for reading! I hope that I can get the next chapter out quickly…


	35. Replys! I guess

**His Kitten: Answers Reviewer's Questions!**

So since my computer is being a dick and every time I try to type the new chapter it freezes up on me and deletes what I had typed I decided to let Melody answer some of the questions that our reviewers have asked as well as saying things to those other reviewers that haven't really asked questions but that Melody wants to talk to anyway!

**HKRHKRHKRHKRHKRHKRHKRHKRHKRHKRHKRHKRHKRHKRH**

**To Misunderstood Masochist: **Oh yes… But Master does seem like a man, or demon, that would be very sexual… Anyway Author-chan happens to be a _huge _pervert… (Author: Shut up Melody! You know that you like getting fucked!) No! Well I can't really deny that but… There are some people that like reading things like that and some that don't. If you want then I could ask the author if she would put warnings at the beginnings of each lemon so that you can skip over them if you don't want to read them and you don't have to look for the end of it… Nyaaa! Why must Master and Author-chan be such perverts?! (Author: You already admitted that you like it so shut up…)

**To idontneedameam: **Oh! Author-chan hasn't really told anyone how old I am has she? Well I am 19 years old! I'm sorry that Author-chan has been so inconsiderate! (Author: … Well then…. You know that I'm nothing but an amateur…) Oh yes! Author-chan is just a fanfiction writer! She gets no money from writing about or drawing me! She may not be the best but she created me! Really though… Since she has taken around four or five English classes in her high school career you would think that she would be a better writer… (Author: Okay Melody just shut up and move on to the next reviewer!) Alright Author-chan… You don't have to yell at me…

**To everyone who has asked about Beast: **Alright! I have no idea what Author-chan has planned for this so I'll let her talk and I'll just go away for a bit now… (Author: Well I think that you should remember a line that Sebastian said a few chapters back, _"There is a way. You don't want me with other females so you can seduce them." _I kind of set that up as a um foreshadowing type of thing… I thought that someone might pick up on that… Hm, oh well… Actually that happens in the next chapter… If my damn computer ever lets me type it that is…)

Nyaaaaa! Author-chan and I thank you for all of the reviews and we both hope that you will keep reading! I know that all of a sudden there started being an indent but Author-chan's computer did it… And she doesn't know how to fix it right now… Well I should probably go… Young Master and Master may get mad at me if I'm gone for too long. Both of them seem to worry about me. Thank you again for reading my story!


	36. Chapter 29

**His Kitten: He is She? Master or Mate? Wait… She Has to What Now?**

Well let's try this again and see if it works this time… And I almost had it to where you would find out what would happen with Beast… Anyway, in this chapter I will warn you about where the lemon begins and ends out of courtesy for those readers who would prefer not to read it. I'm sorry that it has been a while since I updated but my computer is stupid! And now I have to download a new word processor to do this since the other wouldn't open... Stupid...

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

**Melody POV:**  
Young Master and I had been found, but I have to say that the girl in front of us isn't what I was worried about. That scent and sound… The girl put her hand over Young Master's mouth while I kept quiet and kept an eye on her and an ear on the other creature. "Don't move." The girl warned Young Master. He was shocked completely. "Hey Doll~~~" Dagger called the girl, "Doll, what are you doing?" He asked the girl. Her visible eye widened a bit as her hand shot out behind me making me stiffen a little bit, "Snake!" She snapped while still keeping her other hand over Young Master's mouth. After a second she let go of him and started climbing over the boxes and barrels that we were behind. She held up the venomous snake that had tried to sneak up on Young Master and me. "A venomous snake was slithering about." Dagger made a surprised sound while the snake hissed. "Didn't I tell you not to let them loose outside? You'd better put em away in your room properly now." The girl snapped while I held onto Young Master. It was my job to keep him out of harm's way as much as possible since Master wasn't with us. I heard Snake speak but didn't pay attention to what he said and only when he began to walk away did I take real notice of him. The girl stood in front of us again and grabbed Young Master's hand to pull him up. "This way. Hurry." She started dragging him away while I followed. The two started crawling under a rope while I stood behind them and waited for them to get underneath the beaded rope that no doubt would make noise if it was hit or even touched. "Don't touch that rope." Doll warned. So my hunch about the beads was correct was it? Once they had gotten under I got down on my hands and knees to only crouching lower to the ground. My ears flattened on my skull and I grabbed my tail. If I was crawling then my tail had a tendency to stand straight up to try and help me keep my balance but right now that would just cause me trouble so I gently gripped it between my teeth so that I would be safer. Young Master glanced at me to make sure that I was alright I guess. I saw Doll smile a little bit.

Once I was out from under the rope Doll peeked around the corner of a tent, "It should be fine now since we came so far." She mumbled. Young Master coughed a little bit so I put my hands on his shoulders. "Why did you help us?" He asked her coughing a bit again. My ears went down, I didn't like the sound of his cough. Doll turned to us with a huff and started untying her head piece. "You still don't get it?" She asked and reached up to take the head piece off, "It's me. Me!" I just blinked while Young Master freaked out a little bit. "Ah... Freckles!? You're a guy... Yet you wear that costume...!?" He asked pointing at her. I just smiled a little bit. She huffed in an insulted way, "How rude!' She walked closer to both of us. "It's obvious that I'm a girl." She said grabbing Young master's left hand and placing it on her breast, "Here." I got a little upset seeing as her breasts were just a bit smaller than mine. Why did I have a body younger than what I really was? Young Master squeaked and shuffled back into me as Doll smiled evilly at him. "You can take a peek downstairs next if you want?" She said. "NO THANK YOU!" Young Master replied flustered. I giggled a little bit and ruffled his hair. He calmed down a little bit and coughed which made my ears droop a little bit. "So..." Doll started, "Why were you two in there anyways?" She asked and continued on without waiting for an answer, "Didn't Joker tell you two about those venomous snakes?" She finished like she was scolding. I could tell that Young Master was trying to think of something to say and get himself out of trouble. "About that..." He trailed off and after a moment clutched at his head with his hands. "I'm sorry! I didn't actually steal anything today though." He cried. Oh so he's going to say that he was a little thief and I had to play along. "Kitten was with me to make sure that I didn't! Please don't boot me out of here!" Freckles, or Doll... I think that I'll call her Doll now because it goes with how cute she is... Seemed a bit shocked, "Today? You..." She trailed off.

Young Master started going into the story that he had come up with. "Before Kitten found me and got me to become a page boy I was actually in the East End having to do all I could just to survive." I started rubbing his back like I was trying to soothe him. "I knew it was wrong and Kitten tried many times to stop me but I couldn't help myself. The mansion we worked for previously found out about it..." He trailed off. My ears went down a bit more as I looked at him sadly. He was a good enough actor that even though I knew that he was lying, it actually made me sad. "I... If I was driven out of here, I'd have to lice on the East End again... Without Kitten..." He said making sure to act like I was a motherly figure to him. He was silent now but still kept his hands on his head. "... So you really didn't steal anything eh?" She asked. Young Master's hands moved so that they were clasped in front of his chest. "No I didn't. I swear to God." I almost giggled at the irony. Doll lifted her right hand and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh well I have no choice then..." She trailed off and I got a bit worried, "It's okay." I relaxed and smiled a bit while she continued, "Anyhow, I owe you." Young Master kept his hands clasped where they were, "Thank you so much!" I smiled down at him. "I think everyone has some things about them that they don't want anyone to know..." Doll said, "Besides... I something bad to you yesterday." My ears perked up and my tail flicked, 'What?!' She noticed that I was a little upset and chuckled while waving her hand. "It's fine Kitten, it was nothing really, there's no need to worry." She tried reassuring me. Doll smiled and tilted her head a bit to the right. "So, I won't tell anyone about this." I smiled a bit again. She is a good girl. "But now we are even. However, listen to Kitten and don't steal again no matter what." She scolded. I smiled more and ruffled Young Master's hair again. It went silent again for a moment and Young Master coughed making my ears flick again. I could hear a bit of a rattling in his chest and I wasn't sure if I liked it. "Um... Can I ask you something?" He asked Doll but went on not waiting for an answer just like she had done. "Why does a first tier member like you share a tent with me?" She sighed and turned her back to us. "I'm just not a fan of private rooms. Staying with someone else seems to help me sleep better sometimes." She replied. I nodded in understanding. I slept better when I was by Master's side. That night when I was mad at him and stayed in a separate room I could hardly sleep at all because I missed him, even if I was mad at him. Doll turned back to us. "I hope that you don't mind sharing a tent with me now that you know I'm a first tier member..." She said to Young Master. I smiled a little bit sensing that Doll being a first tier member wasn't what bothered him at all. What bothered Young Master was the fact that Freckles, whom he shared a room with and thought was a boy, was really Doll, whom was a girl. "Of course not." He replied trying to act like it was no big deal, I giggled a little bit. Doll giggled as well and held her right hand out to Young Master, "Neat. So we will keep what happened today our secret." She said smiling. My tail flicked, 'She has a cute smile.' I thought to myself. Young Master held his hand out to her as well, I couldn't see his face though since I was behind him, "Okay." He said and shook her hand. Doll turned to me, "And you will too, right Kitten?" I smiled and nodded while keeping quiet. I don't know why I wasn't talking but I just wasn't. After that she left. She and Young Master waved to each other until the other was out of site and Young Master dropped his hand. He turned to me with hard eyes making me flinch a little bit. "Take me to the tent that you share with Sebastian." He ordered. I nodded and dipped just a bit in a bow.

By the time that Young Master and I got to the tent that Master and I shared with Suit he was huffing and panting only making me more worried about him. I lifted the flap for him and let him in. He didn't seem to notice that my ears were a bit down. "Young Master." Master muttered seeming just a bit surprised. "You... You released the venomous snakes eve though you knew that we were still over there?" Young Master asked angrily. My ears went down a bit more while Master seemed shocked for a moment before giving Young Master a closed eyed smile, "Yes. It is because earlier you gave an order to release the snakes as the first tier members returned." I guess that Master was explaining himself to Young Master. He had a bit of a smirk on his face. "What's the matter?" He asked looking at Young Master's glaring eye, "What's so wrong that you must make that face?" Young Master was coughing a bit again while still huffing and he clenched his fist making my ears go down more. Master being Master just continued though, "Please don't worry so much. As long as there is the contract I will protect your life..." Master mentioning the contract that he had with Young Master depressed me a bit but neither seemed to notice and Master just went on talking. "However... If you make a mistake on your own accord, you will possibly suffer a painful experience while alive. You already know that don't you?" I looked up at Master to see his eyes swirling demonically as he smiled a bit and showed his fangs. It made a shiver run down my spine and I missed the last thing that Master said. There was just something about him showing his demonic side that made me, I don't know how to explain it... I shook my head to keep listening to what was said. "I thought the Young Master who is greedy for games would think the same." Master finished. Young Master smiled at him but glared at the same time. "It's in bad taste to play games that make me feel like throwing up..." He trailed off and I tilted my head to the left wondering what he was going to say next, "Demon!" I blinked. 'Of course he would say that... Master and I are demons after all...' I thought with a sigh. Sometimes I didn't like being a demon. Master gave a smile and tilted his head to the right a bit, "It's an honor." I huffed catching his attention. "I don't think it is... Sometimes..." He blinked but reached over and rubbed my ears. Young Master coughed again making them perk up. The rattling was getting worse. 'Should I say something?' I wondered to myself but was too scared that I'd be told I was wrong for thinking that it was anything big so I didn't say anything and just listened. "Well enough of that." Young Master started explaining what the two of us had found while snooping around and walking to stand by the bunk beds. He crossed his arms and kept speaking only to be cut off by "You..." Suit's death scythe shot out at Young Master but I grabbed him and pulled him away from it with a hiss while Suit continued speaking, "Are intruding on my private property by three centimeters." He said sounding like he was scolding my young master. I let go of the boy and grabbed the scythe with a growl. Suit glared at me and his eye twitched. "Next time... I will hide it and make sure that you can't find it!" I spat at him. His eyes narrowed more at me while he spoke toward Young Master. "Are intruding on my private property by three centimeters. Incapable of staying apart as you both decided... Exactly like a dog and its owner." I hissed again. "I may not be a dog but I can be one hell of a bitch if I want to be." I spat at him. Young Master pat the back of my hand as if to calm me down and turned to the entrance of the tent coughing again. "Sebastian, Melody, let's go outside. Master nodded almost calmly, "Yes." I bowed my head a little bit before glaring at Suit again and following him.

I didn't pay attention to the conversation outside, I was too busy listening to Young Master's cough which was still getting worse. I kept Young Master close to me and he looked at me confused but brushed it off and let me keep a hold on him. I mewed and put my head on top of his as I listened to the cough. It really wasn't hard for me to do because I wasn't all that much taller than him. After a moment he pulled away coughing worse than before and my hair stood on end. It got worse and worse until eventually he upchucked on the ground. My eyes widened as I ran over to him and got on my knees beside him as he fell to his hands and knees. Master did the same trying to ask him what was wrong but he was coughing to bad to answer. My ears went completely flat so I didn't notice much when Doll ran over asking him the same thing. Without much thought or care that he was had just vomited, I lifted him into my arms and rushed off in the direction of the medical tent. I let Doc start to care for him before I ran out and sat on the outside of the tent. My eyes teared up and before I knew it I was crying. I don't know how long I cried before Doll came out and sat next to me. "Hey, you know he will be fine right?" She asked. I didn't answer and instead tried to wipe my tears away which was a lost cause since they kept coming. She sighed and tried to pat me on the back but I flinched away from her making her blink. After another moment of her sitting there and trying to cheer me up to no effect she got up and went back inside the tent leaving me to cry alone again. This was all my fault anyway. I should have said something when I noticed that something wasn't right about that cough that Young Master had.

**Sebastian POV**  
Freckles, that's what I knew her by, came back into the medical tent with a sigh. "Black, I can't calm Kitten down... She's sitting out there bawling and she won't even let me touch her..." She mumbled. I sighed and nodded, "Thank you Freckles." I said before walking out the same way that she had come in. I looked around for a second before finding her to my left. I knelt in front of her and put my right hand between her ears. "Melody," I started using her name instead of her stage name, "Why are you so upset?" I asked. She hiccuped and wiped her eyes. "This is my fault!" She cried. I blinked in surprise. How could this have been her fault? I moved a little bit closer to her. "What do you mean, how is this your fault?" I tried to get her to elaborate. She sobbed and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck in a hug. "I knew that his cough didn't sound right but I didn't say anything! I just let it get worse!" She cried again. I sighed and rubbed her back. "It's fine. You had no idea what was going on. Don't beat yourself up over it. I had no idea that this was going to happen either." I told her trying to calm her down. She stayed latched onto me and bawling for a few minutes longer before her sobs turned to hiccups. "What would Young Master think if he saw you like this?" I asked. Melody sniffled and clutched at the fabric of my jacket before I continued. "He would think that you are underestimating him and how would he feel about that?" I waited to see if she would be the one to answer this time and I wasn't disappointed. "... He would feel bad..." I smiled a little bit and nodded, "Exactly. He wouldn't want you to sit here crying over him because this happened." I told her. She nodded and calmed down a bit more. Soon her sniffles and hiccups died down and became shallow purrs. I looked over at Freckles when she came out of the tent again. "Well I'll be! You did it Black!" I gave her a false smile while Melody lifted her head to look at her. "You can come in now you know." She said. I looked down at Melody, "What do you say?" The neko was silent and didn't move for a moment before she nodded. I gave her a soft, true smile before helping her stand and leading her back in the tent where Freckles had already disappeared. As soon as we got in she went and climbed up on the bed with Young Master. I shook my head a bit at her as she started playing with his hair and for the first time it occurred to me just how much she cared for the human boy. Doc smiled a bit at her before turning to face me. "It's asthma." He told me which surprised be a bit, "Asthma...? This is the first time that I've seen him in this condition even though I have been with him for three years." I muttered. Doc turned to fully face Freckles and me. "If he hasn't had this condition for three years, it's considered as being recovered." He told me, "Though all you need is a sudden chill or time of stress... Then if he gets a cold it can abruptly come back." He finished. I looked over at Young Master and Melody who was still stroking his hair with one hand and had started rubbing his flushed cheek with her other. "I have sen him suffer from a cold once or twice though it was never this bad." I told Doc. "This time it's probably because the main causes coincided together." He explained then went on almost angrily. "It's natural for him to get a cold since he went out bathing with our brutish people." A gasp from Melody made us all turn to face her and Young Master again. His visible eye was open and Melody's closed as she smiled. "Oh that's great, you have regained consciousness..." Doc said smiling as well. Young Master looked up at Melody before managing to mutter that he would like some water. I smiled a bit and held up the pot of water, "Here you go." I let him get a drink while Doc started talking again. "Smile... You have had bad asthma since you were very young right?" He asked and continued on without waiting for an answer, "There are cases where people have died from it." I noticed Melody's hair stand on end again. "You should be more careful even if you think you have fully recovered." He told the young boy. "Rest until the fever and coughing has stopped! Okay?" He got no answer and turned his attention to the rest of us. "You guys should get going then." Melody's ears went down and she pouted. "Don't worry Kitten, I'll take good care of him." Doc assured her. She leaned down and rubbed her nose briefly against Young Master's cheek before getting up and walking out of the tent with me.

Melody was silent the whole way back to the tent that we shared with the reaper William, or as he was known as for now, Suit. The reaper wasn't in the tent at the moment giving Melody and me some time to spend with each other. She plopped down on the floor with a heavy sigh making me raise an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?" I asked. She shrugged and fell over. I shook my head and sat down beside her. She crawled into my lap as much as she could letting me pet her back like she was a cat. "I thought that you said that the floor wasn't a place for ladies, maids or not..." She mumbled. I chuckled and played with her ears. "It's not but I suppose under these circumstances that I can let it go." She smiled a little bit and started purring. "Have you thought about my offer?" I asked. Her ears went down just a bit. "I haven't decided yet Master... I have questions though..." She mumbled. I nodded, "Of course, ask away." She hummed and flicked her tail a little bit. "You've already had sex with me Master... How is being your mate any different?" She asked. I chuckled a little bit and kept petting her back. "Of course you would have questions like that. With you being my mate you would be able to carry and give birth to my child." I knew that this would get something out of her. Her ears perked up a little bit. Melody seemed to love children if her adoration of Young Master was anything to go by. "Is there anything else?" She asked looking up at me from her spot sprawled across my lap. I nodded, "I can no longer order you around. I could but since I would no longer be your master you would not have to follow my orders unless you wished to." She nodded again in response to my answer. "But I still have time to decide right?" I was the one who nodded this time. "Of course you do. I wouldn't require you to make a split second decision on something that will impact your life so much." She nodded again. I kept petting her back and she let me. I guess that she was allowing it because she was so bothered by the condition that Young Master was in. After a while she fell asleep still in my lap and I was happy enough to let her stay that way while I kept petting her back. It gave me a bit of time to think about how the end of my contract with Young Master would affect her. She cared very much for him already and her love for him would just get stronger the longer that she was near him. Of course I don't mean that she would be falling in love with him, no. Melody's love for our Young Master was purely maternal. A demoness protecting their child or a being that they see as their child could be a force to be reckoned with. I would need to do something to make sure that when the time came for me to end the contract, that Melody would not interfere. She sighed and purred in her sleep. It made me smile a little bit. Even if she wasn't my mate she was still calming. I closed my eyes and let myself relax more. My eyes shot open when I heard Young Master call for me. I took a look at Melody before putting her up on our part of the bunk bed. With that done I headed off to Young Master to hear what he had to say.

**Melody POV**  
Master woke me up by playing with my ears. "Melody darling, please wake up." I yawned and rubbed my eyes. The first thing that I noticed was the smell of Master's blood. I shot straight up and looked at him. "Master! You're hurt!" He chuckled and rubbed my head with his uninjured hand. "Not to worry Melody, here." He held his injured hand out to me. I glanced at him momentarily before taking it and starting to lick the blood off. He was silent for a second. "Melody, do you remember the discussion we had the night we first came here?" He asked. I nodded a little bit and kept licking his hand. "Do you remember what I said about what you had to do if you didn't want me seducing women other than you?" My ears perked up. Where was this going? I nodded again. "Well I need you to seduce a woman for me Melody." I froze and looked at him in surprise. He was keeping his promise and not doing that just because I didn't like it? Master chuckled. "I see that I've shocked you. Did you really doubt that I would keep my promise to you?" He asked. I looked away feeling guilty and nodded. He kissed my forehead. "If you want me to keep that promise to you then I need you to move now." My eyes hardened and I nodded in determination. Master smirked and gave me another kiss on my forehead. "Who do I have to seduce Master. His smirk grew, "Beast." My eyes widened a fraction before I nodded. "Of course Master." So it was my job to seduce Miss Beast and get information about the hallmark that Young Master and I had seen out of her. I didn't know much about seducing someone, I was always the one being seduced but I suppose that I would have learned by being seduced by Master. With another nod at him I set off to find my target.

It didn't take me too awfully long to find the curly haired woman that I was looking for, she was with Joker. I didn't pay too much attention to what Joker said to her but I caught a few things. She loved Joker like I loved Master but he didn't feel the same about her. I watched her hug him and cry to him. He pushed her back and turned leaving her to herself. I took this as my chance and walked up behind her. "Miss Beast...?" I said quietly. She stiffened up and looked partially over her shoulder at me. "Are you crying Miss Beast?" I asked. She relaxed a little bit at seeing me and wiped her eyes. "It's nothing for you to worry about Kitten..." I walked closer to her with my ears down. "Men can be awful can't they...?" I said acting sad. She blinked a little bit. "But your husband..." She trailed off. I shook my head with my eyes closed. "He only wants me as his wife so that he can brag about having a freak by his side... He doesn't truly love me... No matter how much I wish he did..." I wiped a fake tear away. "They are all like that! They will make you love them and then leave you! No matter how much you beg them not to!" I cried and latched onto her. She blinked and rubbed my back. "Kitten... I understand how you feel..."

**To be continued...**

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

Ohhhh! Now I know for sure that I am going to a con as Melody! I got the costume finished and everything! If you are going to Cosplacon in Jefferson City Missouri on the dates of June 27th and 28th 2013 then look for Melody. I shall be there as her those two days! I would really appreciate if any fans of this story are going that they would approach me and say hello! I shall try to be in character for Melody as best as I can and even get a few pictures with Sebastian cosplayers if I can find them! If I do then I promise to send you links to the pictures! Thank you for your patience and for reading His Kitten!


	37. Chapter 30

**His Kitten: Helps her Master get Information and gets Close to her Answer**

So it has been a few weeks since I updated and hopefully this one is better than the last and there are no errors in it since I am typing on my grandma's computer. U-.- I just hope I can keep everyone who gets on this computer from finding it… I originally was going to have how Melody seduces Beast in detail along with a lemon but my mind blanked out on it so I'm sorry if you were looking forward to that…. Really I kind of look forward to seeing how my mind works this one out… So here we go on the answers for the poll that I have open right now. The answer for Melody's pregnancy at the time of the Public School Arc being to late is winning with a vote of two against one. The answer for perfect timing is losing.

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**Melody POV:**

When Miss Beast told me that she understood I cuddled into her. "He doesn't touch me, he doesn't want to…" I mumbled into her chest. Well since I was so small that was only about where I reached to. She nodded and pet my head. "I'm sorry Kitten…" I lifted my head and looked into her eyes while making a light blush well up on my cheeks. I felt so strange doing this but I would have to in order for Master not to be the one seducing the woman that I was hugging. "I know that it is strange of me to ask but…" I trailed off and made my blush go to a deeper color, "Maybe you could help me with that…" My voice softened at the last part and went into a whisper to make myself sound more embarrassed. I glanced out of the corner of my eyes at the older woman who's eyes were a bit wide in shock and made my lip quiver a bit. "I just thought… That we could help each other forget men… Even if only for tonight…" I mumbled hiding my face again. After a minute she sighed and went back to petting my hair, "I guess that it couldn't hurt and I would rather like to forget them at the moment…" She replied. My ears perked up and I flicked my tail with a nod before letting my arms slip from around her body. "Come with me and you can't tell anyone about this alright?" Miss Beast told me grabbing my wrist. I nodded again silently. Master had been nearby watching and listening to what we had been saying. I knew this because I could smell him. "Good work, Melody." He praised in a very low whisper that I could only hear because of my cat ears. I nodded very slightly to show that I had heard him as I let Miss Beast drag me back to her tent. Once we were inside while she took off her coat I stopped and fiddled with my hands a little bit. "I'm sorry but… I'm not exactly sure what to do with a woman…" I mumbled as my face went red. Miss Beast chuckled a little bit and put her hands on my shoulders, "Don't worry about it alright?" She asked smiling a little bit. I nodded. And so I proceeded to get the information that Master and Young Master needed from the bust older woman. I only say older because I'm pretty sure that she is over my age of 19.

Miss Beast quickly fell asleep and I got up to get dressed. I felt a bit strange having done that… I mean sure it felt like sex but it was different too. I walked out of the tent with my ears down a little bit and ran right into Master. He smiled at me when I met his eyes and rubbed my ears. "Thank you, that was very helpful." He told me. I nodded a bit. "I didn't like it much though…." I muttered. He chuckled and started walking with me towards the medical tent where Young Master was. "Well hopefully you don't have to do it again for a long time." I nodded in agreement with him. It was getting to be close to morning now and so since we now had the information that we needed we were going to get Young Master and leave. Master held the tent open for me as I walked in and smiled softly. "Young Master really is cute when he's sleeping." I mumbled. Master rubbed my head as he walked past me and over to Young Master before putting his hand over the young boy's eyes. Young Master seemed a little confused when he opened his eyes. "Good morning," Master said smiling, "Your fever has lowered considerably, hasn't it. How are you feeling?" He asked. Young Master started sitting up and coughing just a little bit. I knelt down and but refrained from touching him after what had happened with my hands last night. "I wouldn't call it good, but it's better than yesterday." He said and looked over at another pillow on his bed. "Has she gone for breakfast…" He asked almost a little confused. "Have some water." Master's voice spoke up. I turned to see him holding a glass of water in his hands and didn't really pay attention to what Young Master had said.

Young Master took the glass from Master while I got up and started looking for a way to clean my hands off since it was bothering me a little bit now. Young Master seemed to notice this and blinked. "Is something wrong Melody?" I shook my head, "No, I think I just got something on my hands and I don't like it so I want to wash them off…" I mumbled. He nodded a little bit and turned to Master with another cough. "I hope you carried out my request." My tail flicked a little at what the boy had said. He had no idea what I had to do and I hoped on keeping it that way. It was just lucky for me that I healed fast since Miss Beast seemed to like biting and nipping on my neck to leave marks. Of course since I healed quickly they were gone by now. "Yes, of course." Master answered and lifted Young Master out of the bed he had been in with a quick look at me. "There's not need for us to be here anymore. Let's go while everyone is having their meal." He said smiling a bit. I quit looking for a way to clean off my hands and sighed a little bit. 'I guess that I can take a bath when we get back…' I thought to myself while Master said something else that I didn't listen to. We started heading out of the tent when Young Master was fully dressed in his jacket and scarf again, Master was carrying him. He stopped short in front of me for a moment making me run into his back before he went on walking allowing me to see Suit standing there. "We've finished our business here, so we'll excuse ourselves now." Master told the reaper while I just glared at him. He glared right back at me, "It's none of my business where you go with you master and pet. Be my guest." He said spitting out the word pet. I huffed through my nose and continued on behind Master with my nose held high. The only thing I felt truly bad about leaving in that circus was poor Betty. She would now have no one who would care for her like I did while I was there.

Master, Young Master and I all got back to the townhouse not too long later. Before we even got to the door I sighed happily. "I'm going to take a nice warm bath and wash my hair and tail~." I purred. Master just shook his head a bit at me. "You are getting to be a bit spoiled aren't you Melody?" He teased. I puffed my cheeks out and looked away from him. He finally opened the door and we were attacked with a cry from a certain Indian prince, "Ciel!" I huffed and put my ears down in hopes of blocking out at least a bit of the sounds coming from the idiot. "Where the hell did you go for two days without telling me anything?! If you were gone any longer I would have had to send out a search party!" He screeched at Young Master while Agni just stood in the back smiling and giving us a calm greeting. "It's none of your business…" Young Master trailed off as he started coughing a little again. Prince Soma calmed down a little bit when he got a look at the younger boy. "What happened to you? You look terrible." He said. 'What a nice thing to say.' I huffed again. "It's nothing. Get out of the way." Young Master ordered. Prince Soma didn't listen and just went on. "There's no way that it's nothing, you definitely have a cold. Do you have a fever…" He tried to ask only for Young Master to cut him off, "I don't! My temperature is fine." He argued. I sighed and flicked my ears following Master as he carried Young Master up the stairs. Prince Soma didn't seem to believe him and so shouted that the young boy was a liar while following us. Young Master just argued that he was fine more while Prince Soma kept yelling. 'This is getting really annoying.' I thought to myself while crossing my arms. Young Master fell back on his bed and took his scarf off. I would have done it but I still haven't cleaned my hands. I didn't pay attention to what Master was doing while I just stayed by the door. "Young Master certainly has a lot of lies and secrets." Master said smirking a little bit. I looked up at him and saw him pouring tea for Young Master. "Young Master didn't even tell me about the chronic illness he's had since childhood. Why didn't you tell me?" Master asked. My ears went down a little bit and before Young Master said anything he looked over at me. "You said that you wanted to go take a bath Melody… Why don't you go ahead and do that…" I nodded and left the room knowing that he knew the topic that they were talking about upset me a little bit. I had no idea that they were going to attempt to leave me behind but at this moment I didn't care. I felt like I needed a bath and I was going to get it.

I turned on the water the exact way that I had seen Master do every time he would bathe me and felt the water. It was the exact temperature that I was used to but today I wanted the water to be hotter. I was blocking out most of the sounds around me so I had no idea what was going on with Young Master and Master, I just wanted to think. I had many things to think about and many more that I knew would pop into my head once I started thinking even if I had no idea what these pop-up thoughts would be about. I stripped out of the clothes that I had been wearing and slipped into the tub once it had enough water in it. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the side of the tub. My hair floated in the water around me and my tail waved in the water a little bit. Really I wasn't paying attention to how long my eyes had been closed so I wasn't surprised when the door opened. If it was Prince Soma then I would yell at him, Agni would close the door and walk away after apologizing, I would apologize if it was Ciel and if it was Master then I really wouldn't care. I opened my eyes when the door closed but the person didn't move or leave. Master was standing there with a little smile. I sighed and yawned before turning away from him. He chuckled and I heard him take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves. After a moment he started washing my hair quietly still giving me time to think. I can't keep him waiting on an answer forever. Since I told Master how I really felt and had showed him that I wasn't just the little pet that he thought I was he had acted different toward me. He had started acting the way that I hoped he would and was now treating me as more than just a pet. He kept his promise about not seducing another woman if I was uncomfortable with it and even took care of me when I was upset over Young Master's illness. He hadn't given me direct orders and was allowing me to make my own decisions. But how do I know that this isn't all an act? Young Master was able to pull off quite the convincing act and if he could do that then what could Master do? I knew that he could be a much more convincing actor than even Young Master. After a few minutes of thinking this while Master washed my hair I sighed. "Is this an act, Master?" I asked quietly. He paused and sighed, "No. In truth you are becoming very interesting. The more you grow the more interested I become and it's very hard to know how you will behave at times." He said. I nodded a little bit and let him start rinsing my hair. "So you are still thinking over your answer?" He spoke up this time. I nodded again. "Yes… I want to be absolutely sure about it." I heard Master chuckle just a bit. "It is understandable." I lifted a foot out of the water and flexed my toes one at a time. I had found a few weeks ago that I had excellent control over the muscles in my phalanges and could pick things up with my toes just like I could with my hands. It came in handy when my hands were full and I needed to pick something up off of the floor. Really I was just doing it right now to entertain myself.

It was quite a while before either Master or I spoke again and the water in the tub was starting to get cold but I didn't want to get out. It was Master who broke the silence. "Young Master is in bed being cared for by Prince Soma and Mister Agni against his will." He informed me. I nodded a little bit. "I would have taken care of him too but my hands…" He smiled and rubbed my ears. "I know Melody, if Young Master knew then I am sure that he would understand. He knew that you worried about him." I nodded again with a little smile while I purred softly. "Yeah… I realized that when he told me to go take a bath when you brought up his asthma…" He nodded and I started draining the water out of the tub. Master got up and grabbed a fluffy white towel for me. I let him rub my hair dry with it. After he finished drying my hair I took the towel from him and started drying the rest of my body. He chuckled and went to go get some clothes for me. When he came back I started getting dressed silently but once more it was Master who broke the silence. "Are you going to sleep in my room with me again?" He asked. I turned and looked at him over my shoulder for a minute before shrugging. "I don't know, maybe." He sighed and walked behind me as I went to the room that had been set up when I was still angry at Master. I pulled out my brush and started brushing my own hair while looking around the room. I had to admit that I did get lonely sleeping on my own, it just didn't feel right after so long of sleeping in Master's bed with him. I had gone from sleeping on my own in the streets to cuddling up with Master while I slept and then when I got angry at him I went back to sleeping alone. In truth I preferred having someone to cuddle up to over sleeping alone. I looked over at Master to see that he was watching me as something came into my mind. "If I decide that I do want to be your mate then I will go back to sleeping in the same room and bed as you." I told him. He nodded and rubbed my ears. "I understand that." He told me. I cuddled up against him and sighed. Just because I was doing this didn't mean that I would let him sleep in my bed tonight or that I was going to agree to being his mate quite yet but I was getting closer to my decision. I went back to thinking about whether I would like to or not. I care for Master yes and I feel lonely without him but I always thought that I felt lonely without him because I didn't want to feel like I was alone in that alley way again. I always assumed that I cared for Master because he took care of me more than anyone ever had. What if that was true and I didn't really love him? No, I didn't think of Master as just a caregiver, I can't even remember if I ever had. If I had then I had gotten over and forgotten it. I watched Master play with my hand while I thought and he didn't speak up or interrupt my train of thought. Master was letting me think and not distracting me at all really. I was fine with him playing with my hand or petting me, it actually calmed me and even helped me think. Master seemed to realize that there were something's that I didn't like when he was messing with me. At one point he seemed to enjoy poking me in the side and watching me squirm and squeak as I tried to get away. Since I had gotten angry with him he had stopped that and just kept to rubbing my back and ears or playing with my hands. I thought about how he acted to Young Master and what he had said about me being able to have his children, yes that was something I would like. Master could be a good father even if he teased children every now and again like he does to Young Master. As long as he didn't do it too often then I would be fine with it.

Master and I sat in silence for a while longer before he checked his watch. "I should be making some lunch for Young Master. If you would like to come down then you may but I personally think that you would like to rest a little bit." He said softly. I nodded and let go of him letting him get up and leave my room. I laid on my back and looked up at the ceiling still thinking. 'If Sebastian has another contract in the future then will I still get his attention?' I thought to myself. In my mind these were all things that I needed to think about. Could I handle seeing him work for a woman who would try to use him for sex? Could I handle having him working for someone who demanded more than Young Master and didn't let me have any attention from him? I know that I care for him but do I really care enough about him to stick through all of that? I sighed and wrapped my tail around my legs while still looking up at the ceiling. It was getting harder to make a decision about becoming Master's mate or not the more questions I thought of. Would I be alright with letting our children see him serving people if we ever had children? I sighed again and rolled onto my stomach. My answer was there and then it was gone again. It was becoming harder and harder the longer I waited but I guess that this was all necessary if I was going to really be happy. I reached out and grabbed Kitty bringing her to me with a purr. I had stopped talking to her a few weeks ago after realizing that I could no longer hear her voice as clearly as I could in the past. It was like she had disappeared completely and yet her body was still there. It made me feel a little lonely that the one I used to talk to when I was lonely was completely gone. After a bit and deciding that I was completely lonely I got dressed in a normal dress that Master had made for me. Sure it was shorter than what most women in this time found acceptable but I really hated hiding my tail and Master knew that.

After getting dressed I headed to the kitchen and sat on a stool to watch Master cook like I did before I had gotten angry with him. I could see him smile just a little bit while he kept cooking but we both stayed quiet just like we had up in my room. I let my feet swing a little bit since they wouldn't touch the floor no matter how hard I tried without falling off of the stool. "Are you feeling better now that you have taken a bath?" Master asked me gently. I nodded, "Yeah… I don't know but I just felt like I had to after coming back." He nodded this time. "That's perfectly fine." He told me while looking back at me to give a soft smile. "So is Young Master feeling even better now that we're here?" I asked kicking my feet again. Master chuckled a little bit as he stirred the stew that he was making. "I think that he may be but he is feeling awfully annoyed by Prince Soma and Mister Agni." He replied to me. I gave a bit of a nod and looked out the window at the sky. "I feel bad…" Master stopped stirring and put the lid on the pot before sitting down on the stool next to mine, "Why is that?" He asked. "Because I just left Betty… She hated that everyone was too scared of her to even care for her. She hated how she was punished for the simplest things that were normal for her to do…" I trailed off. Master gave me a little smile and put his hand on my head. "It's alright to feel that way. You grew attached to her while we were there and you took care of her. I'm sure that she will be fine." He tried to reassure me. I nodded even though I was sure that he was wrong and that Betty would be left alone. "But just think how when you get home that Midnight will be so happy to see you. She'll run up to meet you and cuddle with you just like she had before." I nodded and smiled. Yes I had almost forgotten about my adoptive baby back at the manor. "Thank you for reminding me about her, Master. In all of this mess I had almost forgotten." He nodded and got up to stir the stew again. He really is being sweet to me. I kicked my feet again as I thought more about whether or not I wanted to be Master's mate. 'Really,' I thought, 'I just need a bit more time to think… I need to be the most positive that I can be.' I thought and nodded determined to be absolutely positive about the decision that was left up to me to make. I wouldn't want to say yes and then find in the future that I couldn't handle it, that I didn't want him anymore.

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Well yeah… It seems kind of short but really I have no idea. I guess I have a little bit of a writer's block but I'm not sure. Anyway my time at the con was nice but I did not see any Black Butler cosplayers that day which disappointed me a little bit because Melody didn't get to see her Master or Young Master at all! I plan on making a few videos while wearing the cosplay in the future. I hope that this chapter was alright though. I just really had no motivation to put in a lemon though so if you were looking forward to that I am sorry again.

As always I have to thank you guys for reading!


End file.
